Zapętleni
by MerryM
Summary: Dziwny splot wydarzeń, a może czyjaś bardziej lub mniej pożądana ingerencja sprawiają, że Hermiona i Severus stają się częścią spisanej dawno temu historii. Wszelkie uwagi, komentarze i krytyka mile widziane, za wszystkie, z góry, serdecznie dziękuję. Ze swej strony obiecuję systematyczność w dodawaniu kolejnych rozdziałów. Zapraszam. Miłej zabawy.
1. Prolog

_**N/A: Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, iż jest to jeden z najdłuższych prologów świata i przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o długość, mogłabym ten wstęp nazwać nie tylko prologiem, ale też rozdziałem pierwszym i drugim. Dla tych, którzy dotrwają do końca, będzie oczywiste dlaczego tego nie zrobiłam. Wielu stwierdzi, że spokojnie mogłam wyciąć kilka akapitów, a niektóre opisane sceny są zbędne. I pewnie będą mieli rację. Ale ja tak dobrze bawiłam się pisząc ten prolog, że nie mogę się oprzeć przed opublikowaniem go w całości. Wam także życzę miłej zabawy. Komentarze mile widziane.  
**_

_**PROLOG**_

_Anglia, rok 1748_

– _Avery? – Severus zwrócił się obojętnym tonem do przyjaciela, który z rozmarzoną miną spoglądał na swoją wybrankę. – Kim jest dama stojąca obok twej narzeczonej? – Mężczyźni przybyli na bal bez mała prosto z Londynu, gdzie Christopher Avery miał do załatwienia ważne interesy i nie mieli jeszcze okazji przywitać się z towarzystwem. Stali teraz na antresoli i przyglądali się zgromadzonym w sali balowej kobietom. Uściślając, to Severus się im przyglądał, Avery patrzył tylko na jedną z nich. _

– _Czyżbyś jednak którąś uznał za godną twej uwagi, Snape? – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Chris i posłał przyjacielowi ironiczny uśmieszek. _

– _Możliwe – odburknął Severus nie odrywając wzroku od rzeczonej kobiety._

– _To przyszywana kuzynka Katie, Hermiona Granger. Panna Hermiona Granger – dodał z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem, Avery. – Po śmierci rodziców, sześć lat temu, zamieszkała z Dumbledore'ami. Jej wuj, Albus, mój przyszły teść jest jej prawnym opiekunem. Z tego co wiem, zarządza także jej majątkiem. A jest czym. – Uśmiech mężczyzny mocno się poszerzył. – To jedna z najbardziej majętnych panien w hrabstwie. Z tego co głosi plotka ma dziesięć tysięcy funtów rocznego dochodu, odziedziczyła także trzy rezydencje; dwie w Londynie i letnią w Bath. Każdy jeden kawaler, którego tutaj widzisz chociaż raz próbował podbijać jej serce i każdy jeden został odprawiony szybciej niż w ogóle zaczynał. Powiadają, że ma serce z lodu._

– _A co ty o niej sądzisz? – Snape wciąż mierzył dziewczynę przenikliwym spojrzeniem. _

– _Z tego co mówi Katie i z moich własnych obserwacji, to miła i niezwykle inteligenta dziewczyna – odparł szczerze Christopher._

– _Inteligencja, to w ostatnim czasie rzadko spotykana przeze mnie cecha, zarówno u kobiet, jak i niestety mężczyzn – prychnął Severus i z rozbawieniem spojrzał na przyjaciela. _

– _Możesz być pewien, że ta panna zdecydowanie jest – zapewnił. – Moi przyszli teściowie przywiązują wielką wagę do wykształcenia obydwu panien, które są pod ich opieką. Panna Granger jest biegła nie tylko w grze na fortepianie, śpiewie i haftach, zna trzy języki i z tego co wiem opanowała do perfekcji chyba wszystkie sztuki magiczne. Chociaż Katie naśmiewa się z jej sceptycyzmu do wróżbiarstwa. Ale to, jak mi się zdaje, Snape, coś co zdecydowanie was łączy._

– _Jest czarownicą – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Severus. _

– _Wydaje mi się całkiem potężną. – Avery westchnął błogo, gdy jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Katie, która teraz coś szeptała do swojej kuzynki. – Osobiście uważam, że to wielka krzywda, że tak utalentowana panna może korzystać ze swej różdżki jedynie pod kierunkiem swego magicznego opiekuna._

– _Zgodziłbym się z tobą, przyjacielu, że kobiety powinny móc korzystać ze swych różdżek w równym do naszego stopniu, pod warunkiem, że każda z nich równałaby się z nami inteligencją – odparł z powagą Snape. – Wiesz jednak tak dobrze jak ja, że w całym magicznym świecie znaleźć można jedynie kilka, które można by oskarżyć o cień inteligencji i rozsądku. – Avery zaśmiał się i z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. – Powiadasz, że odrzuca całe grono adoratorów? – Severus wrócił do obserwacji wyraźnie znudzonej panny. _

– _Panna Granger zdaje się w kwestii małżeństwa bujać w obłokach – prychnął Christopher. – Liczy, że trafi jej się mężczyzna, który zakocha się w niej samej bez pamięci, nie w majątku, który ma do zaoferowania. Jak już wspomniałem to miła i niezwykle inteligentna dziewczyna, a wszelka konwersacja z nią jest ciężką gimnastyką dla umysłu. Wie wszystko o wszystkim i na każdy temat ma swoje zdanie. _

– _Nie upatruję w tym wady – odparł z zamyśleniem Snape._

– _Ty nie, przyjacielu, ale jak sam niejednokrotnie powtarzasz, ciężko w dzisiejszych czasach wskazać człowieka, który dorównuje ci inteligencją i błyskotliwością – zaśmiał się Avery. – A pokaż mi mężczyznę, który lubi być głupszy niż jego wybranka. Panna Granger, choć nieśmiała, jest dumną osóbką i nigdy nie zniża się do ustępowania swych racji, tylko dlatego, by sprawić przyjemność rozmówcy. Nie jest ani uległa, ani specjalnie nie przejmuje się zjednywaniem sobie sympatii. Powiadam ci, dla każdego kawalera tutaj, jedynym jej atutem są pieniądze i nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek uda jej się znaleźć takiego, który dostrzeże zalety jej umysłu. Zwłaszcza przy tym niedostatku urody._

– _Pozwolę się z tobą nie zgodzić w każdym aspekcie. – Severus z nutką zawodu odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy, gdy obiekt jego obserwacji zniknął pod antresolą. – Panna Granger to niezwykłej urody kobieta i nie przypominam sobie, bym spotkał kiedykolwiek istotę o piękniejszych oczach. Duma i wytrwałość w swych racjach, nie są czymś godnym potępienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyjacielu. Z tego co mówisz, konwersacja z tą damą zdaje się być nie lada wyzwaniem. A spory majątek, o którym wspomniałeś daje pewność, że panna z uległej, chętnej i zakochanej przed ślubem nie zmieni się w pełną roszczeń, zachcianek i cierpiącą na ciągłe migreny po._

– _Widzę, że jej niekonwencjonalna uroda zrobiła na tobie niemałe wrażenie, przyjacielu. – Avery klepnął Severusa w ramię. – Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym nie wspomniał o jej zaletach, przynajmniej zaletach w twoim mniemaniu, uważałbyś ją za równie piękną._

– _Oczywiście – przytaknął Snape. – Pamiętaj, że póki co nie miałem okazji poznać panny Granger i pierwsze co zwróciło moją uwagę to właśnie jej uroda. Delikatny uśmiech, błyszczące, ciemne oczy i śliczne kasztanowe pukle. Alabastrowa, gładka skóra i uroczy rumieniec, a także gracja ruchów i stanowcze, acz przyjazne spojrzenie sprawiły, że od pierwszej chwili jestem oczarowany._

– _Chodź, przedstawię cię. – Christopher ze śmiechem wysłuchiwał zachwytów przyjaciela nad kuzynką narzeczonej. _

– _Pozwól, że jeszcze nie teraz. – Snape odetchnął głęboko, gdy panna Granger ponownie pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. – Chcę się nacieszyć widokiem. Jeśli mnie z nią poznasz, będzie łapała moje spojrzenie i nie będę już mógł tak bezkarnie się jej przyglądać._

– _Przyznaj się, przyjacielu, to jej nienaganna sylwetka przykuwa twoją uwagę albo chęć ujrzenia jej magii. – Avery ponownie zbliżył się do barierki i spojrzał na dyskutujące panny._

– _Nie zaprzeczę, że i sylwetkę ma wręcz idealną. – Severus uniósł do góry brew. – Ładne, kształtne piersi, zgrabne ramiona i wyprostowane plecy działają dość znacząco na moje zmysły._

– _Patrz więc do woli, dam ci jeszcze godzinkę – mruknął z przekorą, Avery. – Później się nie wymigasz. Musisz też w końcu poznać wybrankę mego serca._

– _Jeśli w jej pobliżu nadal będzie panna Granger, uczynię to z prawdziwą przyjemnością – odparł Severus i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia._

– _Godzina, Snape i ani minuty dłużej – Christopher pogroził mu palcem, a sam poszedł przywitać się z Katie i Hermioną._

_Severus zmrużył oczy i z coraz większym zaciekawieniem przyglądał się kobiecie, która wzbudziła jego zainteresowanie. Nie miał jeszcze okazji jej poznać, ale czuł, że dziewczyna mogłaby oczarować go nie tylko swoim wyglądem. Nie spodobało mu się, gdy spostrzegł podchodzącego do niej Syriusza Blacka wraz ze swoją stukniętą kuzyneczką Bellatriks. Blacka poznał jeszcze podczas studiów. Nigdy nie pałali do siebie zbyt wielką sympatią. Mężczyzna pomimo dojrzałego wieku wciąż zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec, a w trakcie studiów ostatnie co go interesowało to nauka. Jego kuzynkę poznał kilka miesięcy temu. Z tego co zdążył się dowiedzieć owdowiała w niecały rok po ślubie, a z jej zachowania mógł jasno wywnioskować, że okres żałoby ma dawno za sobą i z chęcią pomogłaby mu zarządzać fortuną jaką dysponował. _

_Nie był romantykiem i niekoniecznie zależało mu na wielkiej miłości, ale jeśli miał się związać z jakąś kobietą, chciał chociaż taką, z którą łączyłoby go cokolwiek więcej niż tylko wspólne łóżko, co i tak nie było gwarantem w przypadku ożenku z rozsądku. W ostatnim czasie dość często myślał o swoim dziedzicu, nie chciał by jego fortuna trafiła w ręce dalekich zidiociałych krewnych, ale jeśli miał takowego spłodzić nie znalazłszy uprzednio damy swojego serca, chciał chociaż kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzać przyjemne wieczory. Kogoś, kto podzielałby jego pasje i zainteresowania, i nie miał nic przeciwko, by ten ktoś wyglądał tak ponętnie, jak panna Granger. _

_Wywrócił oczami widząc, jak Black gapi się w dekolt dziewczyny i nawet nie starał się tego ukrywać. Zawstydzona, z coraz bardziej zarumienionymi policzkami rozglądała się na boki szukając ratunku. Avery zdążył już porwać swą narzeczoną do tańca, Bellatriks pożegnała się z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem i Hermiona była teraz zdana jedynie na towarzystwo Blacka. W tej chwili cholernie żałował, że nie przystał na propozycję przyjaciela, by ten przedstawił go damie. Był pewien, że gdyby dotrzymywał jej teraz towarzystwa, ten przebrzydły Black, nie ważyłby się jej zaczepiać. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana i Severus podejrzewał, że mężczyzna stojący wciąż obok niej jest nieco zbyt zuchwały w swych zachwytach nad jej urodą. Zastanawiał się, czy jego zainteresowanie panną Granger podyktowane jest jej niewątpliwymi zaletami zewnętrznymi, czy też, jak wspominał wcześniej, Avery liczy, jak każdy inny, na jej pokaźny majątek. To, że Syriusz dostrzegł zalety jej umysłu, wydało mu się nieprawdopodobne. Z gestów i grymasów na jej twarzy, mógł wywnioskować, że nie potrafi przedłużyć dyskusji do więcej niż dwóch zdań, ale znając Blacka specjalnie go to nie zdziwiło. Byłby niepocieszony i prawdopodobnie opinię Avery'ego o jej inteligencji musiałby włożyć między bajki, gdyby było inaczej. Nikt z odrobiną rozumu nie podzielał zainteresowań Syriusza, o ile ten jakoweś oprócz tanich rozrywek posiadał. _

_Prawie roześmiał się na cały głos, gdy Black, jak wynikało z gestu, poprosił pannę Granger do tańca, a ta dwoiła się i troiła, by mu odmówić zachowując się przy tym uprzejmie i z klasą. Był przekonany, że jeszcze chwila i dziewczyna porzucając wszelkie konwenanse wybuchnie na nachalnego adoratora. Syriusz niczym nastolatek, ciągnął ją za rękę i wykonywał coś w rodzaju tańca godowego. Hermiona niewzruszona, ze zniesmaczoną miną przyglądała się jego poczynaniom, ale stanowczo odmawiała. Severus zastanawiał się jakich argumentów musiała użyć, skoro mężczyzna o tak niskim poczuciu kultury w końcu odpuścił i zapamiętał, by niezwłocznie, jak tylko zostanie przedstawiony, poprosić tę pannę do tańca. Żywił nadzieję, że jemu nie odmówi, a jeśli nawet, nie zamierzał nalegać jak ten dureń. Liczył w trakcie tańca poznać nieco bliżej pannę i utrzeć przy okazji nosa Blackowi._

– _Drogie panie pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię, mój serdeczny przyjaciel, Severus Snape. – W końcu doczekał się chwili, w której będzie mógł bezkarnie spojrzeć w te piękne oczy. Jej uroda w połączeniu z aksamitnym głosem, którego doświadczył po raz pierwszy, przyprawiła go o szybsze bicie serca. – Severusie, moja narzeczona Katie Bell i jej kuzynka, Hermiona Granger. – Snape ukłonił się damom, a te odwzajemniły gest z uśmiechem. A przynajmniej Hermiona się uśmiechała, bo na niej w tym momencie skupił całą uwagę. Zarumieniła się uroczo i spuściła wzrok, gdy pozwolił sobie nieco dłużej zatrzymać na jej twarzy. – Hermiono, ufam iż nie obrazisz się, jeśli ponownie poproszę mą narzeczoną do tańca zostawiając cię w towarzystwie mego przyjaciela._

– _Oczywiście, że nie – odparła dziewczyna ze szczerym uśmiechem i odprowadziła wzrokiem odchodzącą parę._

_Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Zawsze był przekonany o swej niezwykłej inteligencji, a teraz, jakby rażony piorunem stał i przyglądał się jej bez słów kompletnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wszystkie tematy, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy wydały się albo zbyt trywialne, albo zbyt śmiałe, jak na pierwsze spotkanie. Jeszcze bardziej zwątpił w siebie, gdy zapytany o to, na jak długo zaplanował pobyt u Avery'ego, wpatrywał się w nią kilka kolejnych sekund zanim odpowiedział. _

– _Nie planuję zbyt długo gościć u mego przyjaciela – zaczął podziwiając w duchu jej śliczny uśmiech. – Gdyby nie znał moich planów, niewątpliwie namawiałby mnie bym dotrzymał mu towarzystwa przez całe lato, ale już jakiś czas temu postanowiłem osiąść w tych stronach na dłużej. __Derbyshire__ wyjątkowo_ _przypadło mi do gustu, a jednocześnie Kent, skąd pochodzę, tak poważnie znudziło, __iż zdecydowałem zainwestować w jedną z tutejszych posiadłości._

– _Czy ma pan już jakąś na uwadze? – spytała z zainteresowaniem._

– _Owszem, dziś rano zakończyłem wszelkie formalności w związku z zakupem posiadłości Chatsworth – odparł nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Wiedział, że to ją nieco onieśmiela, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. _

– _Och – wyrwał jej się jęk zachwytu i zawstydzona przygryzła wargę – to najpiękniejsza z tutejszych posiadłości. Nikt tam nie mieszkał od czasu śmierci pana Riddle'a i zdawać by się mogło, że posiadłość została zaniedbana, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Należące do majątku lasy i przepływająca tamtędy rzeka jedynie na tym skorzystały. To tereny wręcz idealnie na konne przejażdżki i długie spacery. _

– _Z tego co zdołałem się zorientować, dom pani wujostwa jest w najbliższym sąsiedztwie. – Severus z trudem powstrzymał uśmieszek triumfu, gdy panna rozpływała się nad wybraną przez niego posiadłością. – Może być pani pewna, że zawsze będzie mile widziana na terenie Chatsworth, pieszo, bądź konno jeśli pani woli. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie i jak mu się zdawało chciała go przeprosić i ruszyć do kogoś, kogo ujrzała za jego plecami. Zadziałał instynktownie, a na jego korzyść wpłynął fakt, że właśnie zakomunikowano rychłe rozpoczęcie kolejnego tańca. – Czy uczyni mi pani zaszczyt i zgodzi się zatańczyć ze mną? – Panna Granger spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona i zawahała się, na szczęście tylko przez krótką chwilę._

– _Z przyjemnością, panie Snape._

_Był zachwycony mogąc jeszcze przez chwilę przebywać w tak bliskim jej towarzystwie. Ściskać jej maleńką dłoń, muskać biodro, obejmować w talii i dyskretnie zaciągać się jej cudownym zapachem, który dzięki lekkości ruchów otaczał ich z wolna, przybierając na sile. A jednocześnie czuł się nieco zawiedziony, że nie może podziwiać tego zjawiska z boku. Płynność i gracja z jakimi się poruszała oraz lekkie wirowanie jej zwiewnej sukni na postronnych obserwatorach musiały robić ogromne wrażenie. _

_Niestety chwila ta trwała zdecydowanie za krótko. Muzyka ustała, a jemu brakło śmiałości, by poprosić o kolejny taniec. Nie chciał też zbyt szybko ujawniać swych uczuć wobec panny Granger. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że dziewczyna, choć śliczna, straci przy bliższym poznaniu, a on nie zamierzał rozbudzać w niej jakichkolwiek nadziei nim sam nie przekona się o stałości swych uczuć. Odprowadził ją więc do miejsca, gdzie czekali już panna Bell i Avery. Z każdym jej wypowiedzianym zdaniem, z każdym wyważonym słowem przekonywał się, że jego przyjaciel się nie mylił. Ta niepozorna osóbka była w istocie kobietą o niespotykanej inteligencji. Rozmowa z nią, choć dotyczyła tematów trywialnych, takich które wypadało poruszać na eleganckim balu, była ciekawym doświadczeniem. _

_Chwalił w duchu jej bogate słownictwo i to jak zgrabnie unikała wydawania pochopnych opinii na temat bawiącego się towarzystwa pomimo wyraźnej zachęty ze strony kuzynki. Kilka razy podczas rozmowy przyłapał ją na wyrwaniu dłoni do czynienia czarów. Zaczerwieniła się, gdy dostrzegła jego spojrzenie w momencie, gdy wykonała gest, by przywołać kieliszek z winem, a jej rumieniec pogłębił się, gdy sam ten kieliszek dla niej przywołał. Rzadko spotykał kobiety rzucające zaklęcia, a z tego co zdążył dowiedzieć się na jej temat od przyjaciela, ta potrafiła rzucać nawet te najbardziej skomplikowane. Liczył, że z czasem panna otworzy się przed nim i bez skrępowania zacznie korzystać ze swej magii. _

_Był niepocieszony, gdy tuż przed ogłoszeniem kolejnych tańców zjawił się obok nich gospodarz, Lucjusz Malfoy ze swą irytującą szwagierką Bellatriks Lestrange. Kobieta wciąż łypała na niego z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem i niebezpiecznie zbliżała do niego z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Dość szybko wyłączył się na jej paplaninę i skupił całkowicie na rumianych policzkach Hermiony. Wyraźnie przycichła i, jak mu się zdawało dostrzegł na jej twarzy cień zawodu, gdy pani Lestrange stanęła pomiędzy nimi. Próbował pochwycić jej spojrzenie, ale za każdym razem, gdy na nią zerkał skutecznie go unikała. Zdawała się być pogrążona w myślach i podobnie jak on, stopniowo wyłączała się z rozmowy. Avery ponownie poprosił do tańca swą narzeczoną i miał właśnie to samo uczynić z panną Granger, gdy został uprzedzony przez Malfoya. Przeklinał w duchu swoje gapiostwo i chciał porzucić wszelkie konwenanse i po prostu odejść w swoją stronę, ale pani Lestrange miała inne plany, i tak jakby to było oczywiste, że chce z nią tańczyć, pociągnęła w stronę ustawiających się par. _

_Dwadzieścia minut okropnego tańca ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, a ciągła, bezsensowna gadanina jego niezbyt pożądanej partnerki, przyprawiała o ból głowy. Jedynie możliwość przyglądania się kobiecie, która tańczyła tuż obok trzymała go jeszcze na parkiecie i hamowała przed rzuceniem zaklęcia przyspieszenia na orkiestrę. Pożegnał się grzecznie, gdy tortura dobiegła końca i zamierzał wrócić na swoje miejsce na antresoli, skąd mógłby ponownie podziwiać piękną pannę Granger. Niestety, tuż po tym, jak orkiestra wreszcie umilkła, dziewczyna zniknęła mu z oczu i nie mógł jej teraz odnaleźć. Nigdzie nie widział także swojego przyjaciela i zaczął obawiać się, czy aby ten nie towarzyszy pannom w oczekiwaniu na powóz. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jeśli tak w istocie jest, jego przyjaciel, także będzie chciał niezwłocznie opuścić to miejsce. _

_W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł rozglądającą się Bellatriks i szybkim ruchem rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi udał się przed dom, gdzie jak podejrzewał mógł spotkać przyjaciela. Nie był pewien czy czuje ulgę, czy zawód, że nie zastał tam nikogo. Nie należał do miłośników bali i zjawił się tu tego wieczoru tylko dlatego, że tak nakazywała etykieta. Był nowym sąsiadem i nie wypadało odmówić zaproszenia jednemu z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w okolicy. Nie chciał też sprawiać zawodu przyjacielowi, który już od kilku dni nie mówił o niczym innym, jak tylko o swojej uroczej narzeczonej i nie mógł doczekać się chwili, by ich ze sobą poznać. Dzisiejszy bal jednak przyniósł nieoczekiwane przyjemności w postaci panny Granger. Nie spodziewał się, że tuż po przybyciu w te okolice będzie mógł doświadczyć poznania kobiety, która dość gwałtownie zawładnęła jego umysłem, a co gorsza, także i ciałem. Pogrążony w myślach nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że przechadza się właśnie po rozległym ogrodzie. _

_Odetchnął głęboko i z rozmarzeniem spojrzał w nocne niebo, gdy ciszę przerwały dość gwałtownie wypowiadane impertynencje i groźby pod adresem jakiejś damy. Przyspieszył kroku i wyciągnął swą różdżkę, gdy zrozumiał, że ową damą jest panna Granger._

– … _nie piśniesz nikomu ani słowa na temat tego, co tutaj zobaczyłaś, Granger – syczał zawistny głos. – Jeśli ktoś się dowie, głupia szla …_

– _Zważałbym na słowa, panie Malfoy. – Severus bez wahania stanął pomiędzy Hermioną a różdżką Draco Malfoya. Kątem oka dostrzegł siedzącą na ławce i pospiesznie poprawiającą suknię młodą dziewczynę, i domyślił się, czego świadkiem była panna Granger. Wyciągnięta ze spodni koszula młodego dziedzica oraz surdut porzucony na jednym z krzewów nie pozostawiały złudzeń. – Ostrzegam, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że zwraca się pan do tej damy w nienależyty sposób, panie Malfoy, nie będę bawił się w konwenanse. – Zbliżył się do chłopaka i przystawiając swą różdżkę do jego gardła wysyczał najbardziej złowrogim tonem, na jaki było go stać, a sądząc po reakcji, odniósł zamierzony efekt. – Radzę też powstrzymać swe groźby pod jej adresem, a jeśli skrzywdzi ją pan w jakikolwiek sposób, gwarantuję, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką pan uczyni w życiu. Czy wszystko w porządku, panno Granger? – Posłał oniemiałemu Malfoyowi groźne spojrzenie i odwrócił się do wyraźnie przestraszonej dziewczyny. Ta pokiwała jedynie leciutko głową, dając znać, że nic jej nie jest. – Pani pozwoli, panno Granger, że ją odprowadzę? – Schował różdżkę i wyciągnął w jej kierunku ramię, które z lekkim zawahaniem przyjęła._

– _Dziękuje, panie Snape – wyszeptała, gdy oddalili się od złorzeczącego mężczyzny. – Chciałam odnaleźć kuzynkę, by poinformować ją, że wracam do domu i niezwłocznie wyślę powóz w drogę powrotną. Jak mi się zdawało ona i pan Avery udali się na spacer tuż po tańcu. Nie mogłam ich znaleźć … – urwała, gdy jej głos zamiast się uspokajać drżał coraz bardziej. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, pan Malfoy …_

– _Nie zawahałby się użyć swej różdżki przeciw pani, prawda? – dokończył za nią. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy._

– _Nie – szepnęła._

– _Proszę się nie obawiać – zaczął łagodnym tonem – nic pani przy mnie nie grozi – zapewnił. – Jest już pani bezpieczna._

– _Wiem – odpowiedziała cicho odwracając wzrok. – Dziękuję._

– _Zastanawiam się, dlaczego skoro pan Malfoy tak bardzo pragnie chronić swej tajemnicy, spotyka się z tą panną w ogrodzie, gdzie w każdej chwili ktoś może go zobaczyć. – Chcąc nieco rozluźnić atmosferę starał się brzmieć nonszalancko. – Zwykle brzydzę się plotkami, ale czasami ciekawość jest silniejsza. Czy któreś z tych dwojga łączą jakieś inne zobowiązania?_

– _Proszę wybaczyć, panie Snape jeśli uzna pan moją wypowiedź za zbyt zuchwałą. – Hermiona odetchnęła i spojrzała na niego nieśmiało, a zachęcona lekkim skinięciem kontynuowała. – Owszem, oboje mają inne zobowiązania, panna Parkinson jest zaręczona z panem Crabbem, a pan Malfoy z panną Greengrass. Jednak nie sądzę, by Malfoy przejmował się tym, że ktoś może ich razem zobaczyć w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji. Przez ostatnie sześć lat dobrze zdążyłam poznać tutejsze obyczaje i śmiem twierdzić, że pan Crabbe, byłby w jakiś pokrętny sposób dumny z tego kto obcuje z kobietą, którą on wybrał na żonę. Także panna Greengrass ma niewielki wpływ na podboje miłosne swojego narzeczonego i wszystkie jest zmuszona znosić z pokorą. Nie jest tajemnicą, że obydwie rodziny łączą się tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na nienaganne pochodzenie Astorii. Jej ojciec nie dysponuje zbyt wielkim majątkiem, ale czystość rodowodu z jakiego się wywodzi, daje Malfoyom nadzieje na dziedzica godnego ich fortuny, a Greengrassowie mają pewność, że ich córka wieść będzie dostatnie życie. – Panna Granger przystanęła na chwilę i po krótkim zawahaniu ciągnęła dalej swą wypowiedź. – Dla pana Malfoya nieważnym było, że ktoś ich nakrył, nigdy specjalnie nie należał do dyskretnych mężczyzn, chodziło jedynie o to, KTO zobaczył go w tej kompromitującej sytuacji. Nigdy nie pałaliśmy do siebie sympatią, a on nie wysilał się na grzeczność w stosunku do mojej osoby i za każdym razem, gdy tylko może korzysta z okazji do obrażania mnie. Przykro mi, że był pan świadkiem jednej z tych żenujących scen._

– _Nie pani jest za to odpowiedzialna, panno Granger – zapewnił. – Czy skrzywdził panią kiedykolwiek? – spytał z troską._

– _Nie, ale jestem pewna, że gdyby nie strach przed gniewem towarzystwa, w którym zwykle razem się znajdujemy, nie zawahałby się użyć przeciw mnie najgorszych z klątw – odparła z pewnością w głosie._

– _Czy wykażę się dużym nietaktem pytając co takiego spowodowało jego niechęć do pani osoby? – Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z bezczelności tego pytania, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zastanawiał się, co mogło powodować zachowanie Malfoya._

– _Moje pochodzenie, panie Snape – wyznała nieco rozbawionym tonem. – Moje pochodzenie i poglądy. Pan Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do mnie uważa, że żadna kobieta, a zwłaszcza kobieta wywodząca się z mugolskiej rodziny, nie powinna pałać się magią. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak niepopularne poglądy głoszę, ale mój ojciec, mugol, był inteligentnym, dobrym i powszechnie szanowanym dżentelmenem, nie widzę więc powodów, by się go wstydzić. Moi rodzice byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, a ja jestem dumna z tego, że jestem ich córką._

– _Nie widzę powodów, by było inaczej, panno Granger – odparł z powagą i przystanął, gdy zaczęli zbliżać się do domu. – I jestem przekonany, że i oni byliby z pani dumni._

– _Nie wydaje mi się też niczym nagannym korzystanie z daru, jakim mnie obdarzono – kontynuowała Hermiona, a Severus z coraz większą uwagą spijał słowa z jej ust i coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że z prawdziwą ochotą posiadłby te usta na własność. – Jestem świadoma, że wciąż niewiele kobiet ma odpowiednie przygotowanie do rzucania zaklęć, ale zarówno mój wuj, jak i ciotka, od chwili, gdy z nimi zamieszkałam przywiązywali dużą wagę do mojego i Katie wykształcenia magicznego. Nie widzę powodów, by teraz z tego nie korzystać._

– _Zgadzam się z panią w zupełności, panno Granger – Severus przytaknął jej chociaż nie do końca był pewien czemu przytakuje. – Musi się jednak pani ze mną zgodzić, że bez odpowiedniego przygotowania i nadzoru, rzucanie czarów i zgłębianie wiedzy magicznej może być niebezpieczne._

– _Owszem, panie Snape. – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko, gdy dostrzegła, że on wpatruje się w nią przez cały czas. – Niemniej to stwierdzenie tyczy się w równym stopniu mężczyzn co kobiet._

– _Jednak przywilej edukacji w magicznych szkołach spływa jedynie na młodych chłopców – zauważył z lekkim rozbawieniem Snape._

– _A władze tychże szkół zdają się nie zauważać, że część z nich została założona właśnie przez kobiety – odgryzła się Hermiona, a z każdym jej zdaniem, Severus nabierał pewności, że jego przyjaciel wyjawił mu na jej temat szczerą prawdę. Z trudem ukrywał zachwyt wpatrując się w zarumienioną twarz panny Granger i co chwilę musiał przypominać sobie o mruganiu. – Uważa pan, że młode dziewczęta powinny być pozbawione magii, jak twierdzą niektórzy? – spytała zuchwale._

– _Panno Granger, proszę mi wierzyć, że w swym życiu poznałem równie dużo pozbawionych inteligencji kobiet co i mężczyzn – zaczął z uśmiechem. – Zdaje mi się, że możliwości jakie mają młodzi chłopcy, a których pozbawione są młode dziewczęta, nie mają w tym względzie nic do rzeczy. Jestem daleki od stwierdzenia, że powinno pozbawiać się kogoś magii tylko ze względu na płeć. Twierdzę, i zdaje mi się zgodzi się pani ze mną, że każdy, kto posiada choć odrobinę zdolności magicznych, powinien mieć możliwość do ich rozwinięcia pod bacznym okiem wykwalifikowanych nauczycieli. W swych poglądach posunę się dalej i zdradzę pani, że osobiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, by także do kształcenia ogólnego dopuścić kobiety. Dziś tylko te majętne mają takie możliwości, a i jedynie w nielicznych dziedzinach._

– _To niezbyt popularny pogląd – odparła dziewczyna z nieśmiałym uśmiechem – zarówno wśród mężczyzn, jak i wielu kobiet._

– _Rozmowa z panią, jedynie utwierdza mnie w słuszności swych poglądów – wyznał i z cichym westchnieniem spojrzał na biegnącą ku nim pannę Bell. – Ktoś zdaje się o panią martwić._

– _Och – jęknęła, gdy sama dostrzegła kuzynkę. – Zanim wyszłam do ogrodu nakazałam przygotowanie powozu, zapewne czeka na mnie przed domem i Katie ma słuszne powody, by się niepokoić. Poza tym, jest nieco przewrażliwiona – wyszeptała z widocznym rozbawieniem._

_Niewiele snu zaznał tej nocy. Panna Granger skutecznie wypełniła jego myśli i krążąc po domu przyjaciela podejmował trudne decyzje co do dalszego względem niej postępowania. Z relacji Avery'ego wnioskował, że nie zdoła skraść jej serca przy pomocy pustych komplementów, a i pokaźny majątek w tym przypadku nie był żadnym atutem. Jeśli chciał ją przekonać do swej osoby i czystości swych zamiarów musiał działać niezwykle rozważnie, co w połączeniu z uczuciem, jakim zaczynał tę pannę darzyć wydawało się być niezwykle trudne. Liczył, że jego przyjaciel nie zapomni o nim odwiedzając swą narzeczoną i już niebawem będzie mógł ponownie ujrzeć obiekt swych westchnień. Gdyby Chris jednak uznał, że jego obecność w dworze Dumbledore'ów jest mu zbędna, miał w planach sam, jako nowy sąsiad przedstawić się starszym państwu i bywać u nich tak często, jak tylko pozwala na to etykieta i dobre maniery. _

_Na swoje szczęście na kolejne spotkanie nie musiał czekać zbyt długo. Już następnego dnia, Avery z chytrym uśmieszkiem spytał go, czy nie ma ochoty towarzyszyć mu w odwiedzinach u jego narzeczonej. Chciał chociaż przez chwilę udawać zawahanie, ale przyjaciel nie czekając na odpowiedź nakazał siodłanie dwóch koni. _

_Szeroki uśmiech i przesadne rozbawienie Avery'ego, dały mu jasno do zrozumienie, że nie udało mu się ukryć zawodu na twarzy, gdy po wprowadzeniu ich do dużego salonu, nie ujrzał w nim panny Granger. Ciotka, Minerwa wyglądała na surową kobietę i na pierwszy rzut oka nie wzbudzała sympatii. Natomiast wuj, Albus Dumbledore, uchodził w świecie czarodziejów za jednego z najpotężniejszych magów, a jego osiągnięcia w dziedzinie warzenia eliksirów były wręcz legendarne. Severus był zafascynowany możliwością bliższego poznania tego człowieka i przez chwilę nawet udało mu się zapomnieć o pannie Granger. Przez chwilę. Pora herbaty dobiegła końca i miał już się pożegnać pozwalając przyjacielowi zabrać swą narzeczoną na zasłużony spacer, gdy starszy czarodziej spojrzał na niego z psotnym uśmieszkiem i zaproponował przechadzkę po jego ogrodzie zielnym, z którego jak zapewniał będzie mógł korzystać do czasu, aż sam, na terenie swoich włości takowy zorganizuje. _

_Nie miałby nic przeciwko dłuższemu spacerowi z mężczyzną, ale nie protestował, gdy ten chwycił go za ramię i teleportował obydwu w sam środek rzeczonego ogrodu. Jego serce przyspieszyło i nawet nie starał się kryć radości, gdy tuż przed sobą, na jednej z ławeczek ujrzał Hermionę zaczytaną w lekturze, a sądząc z ruchów różdżką, jakie nieustannie wykonywała, uczyła się jakiegoś czaru. Dostrzegł kątem oka figlarny uśmieszek goszczący na twarzy starszego czarodzieja, gdy on oniemiały wpatrywał się w siedzącą nieopodal dziewczynę. Wyglądała niezwykle uroczo czytając w skupieniu tekst i co chwilę powtarzając nakazane ruchy różdżką. Przeklinał się w myślach, gdy z jego ust wyrwał się jęk zachwytu i o mało nie posłał gromiącego spojrzenia panu Dumbledore'owi, który cicho zachichotał. _

– _Dzień dobry, wuju – wykrzyknęła, gdy dostrzegła wreszcie dwóch mężczyzn._

– _Witaj, dziecko. – Czarodziej z uśmiechem zbliżył się do swej podopiecznej. – Zdaje mi się poznałaś już naszego nowego sąsiada, pana Snape'a._

– _Witam, panno Granger. – Skinął lekko, gdy udało mu się odzyskać mowę._

– _Panie Snape. – Dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem odwzajemniła gest._

– _Czy będziesz bardzo niepocieszona, jeśli przerwę twą naukę i poproszę, byś oprowadziła naszego gościa po ogrodzie? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do Hermiony. – Obiecałem mu to, kompletnie zapominając, że mam umówione spotkanie._

– _Jeśli pan Snape nie ma nic przeciwko zmianie towarzystwa z przyjemnością zrobię sobie przerwę na spacer – odparła i po chwili zostali sami pośród aromatu ziół._

_Początkowo obydwoje czuli się dość niezręcznie i podejmowane tematy dość szybko się urywały, ale z każdą chwilą rozmawiało im się coraz bardziej swobodnie, a łatwość z jaką panna Granger potrafiła poruszać się po większości dziedzin wprawiała go w niemały zachwyt. Nie wstydziła się swych braków w wiedzy i przy każdej najmniejszej wątpliwości zadawała adekwatne pytania, a wnioski, jakie potrafiła wyciągnąć były niezwykle trafne. Z ciekawością i uwagą przysłuchiwała się jego wywodom o tworzonych przez niego miksturach i kilka razy zdobyła się nawet na dość cenne uwagi. Zapomniał o upływającym czasie, a oglądanie ogrodu porzucił już za pierwszym zakrętem. Jedyne na czym mógł i chciał się teraz skupić to jego cudowna towarzyszka, a z każdą spędzoną z nią chwilą dostrzegał w niej coraz więcej zalet. _

_W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni całkowicie pochłonęły go sprawy związane z przeprowadzką i sprzedażą posiadłości w Kent. Przez cały tydzień spotkał pannę Granger jedynie raz i to tylko na krótką chwilę, gdy razem z ciotką i kuzynką przejeżdżały powozem przez jego posiadłość. Zaprosił je wówczas na podwieczorek i chociaż odniósł wrażenie, że Hermiona miała ochotę skorzystać z jego zaproszenia, pani Dumbledore grzecznie odmówiła w imieniu ich wszystkich i obiecała odwiedzić go kiedy indziej. _

_Kolejnym razem spotkał ją odwiedzając wraz z Averym aptekę w Derby. Udało mu się pozyskać całkiem intratnego odbiorcę eliksirów i w wyśmienitych nastrojach wyszli na ulicę, na którą przed chwilą podjechał powóz z pannami Granger i Bell._

– _Przepadłeś z kretesem, mój przyjacielu – zaśmiał mu się do ucha Christopher._

– _Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Avery – prychnął Severus wykrzywiając usta w grymasie._

– _Oczywiście, że nie – sarknął. – I nie masz pojęcia skąd ten uśmiech wziął się na twoje twarzy, gdy tylko Hermiona wysiadła z powozu._

– _Musiało ci się przywidzieć – burknął obrażonym tonem, Snape._

– _I nie masz ochoty podejść i się przywitać? – ironizował przyjaciel._

– _Oczywiście, że podejdę i się przywitam, tak nakazują zasady dobrego wychowania. – Severus posłał Avery'emu krzywy uśmiech. – Ale kultura to coś z czym ty, zdaje się od zawsze miałeś problem._

– _Przyznaj się, Snape – zaśmiewał się Christopher – Hermiona skradła twoje serce. Przejrzałem cię już na balu u Malfoyów. Ostrzegam cię jednak, panna Granger niebawem będzie moją siostrą, jest moją przyjaciółką i szczerze zależy mi na jej szczęściu. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz … _

– _Nie obawiaj się, nie mam takich zamiarów – wyznał szczerze Severus. – Wbrew temu co mówią, mi wydaje się osobą o niezwykle czułym i wrażliwym sercu._

– _Bo tak jest, Severusie – odparł Avery. – Hermiona uchodzi za zimną pannę o kamiennym sercu, ale ta opinia utarła się przez odrzuconych przez nią mężczyzn. Jak już ci wcześniej wspominałem, nie interesuje jej małżeństwo z rozsądku, szukanie mężczyzny z dużą fortuną, a i do pochodzenia zdaje się nie przywiązywać wagi. Ten chłód z jakim odnosi się do większości kawalerów, w rzeczywistości jest przykrywką dla jej niepoprawnego romantyzmu. Tylko dzięki niej zdobyłem się na odwagę i poprosiłem Katie o rękę. Przekonała mnie, że powinienem walczyć o swą miłość, pomimo sprzeciwów rodziny. Dziś jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie i nigdy nie żałowałem swojej decyzji._

– _Myślałem, że to tylko dzięki twemu uporowi udało ci się podbić serce panny Bell przy jednoczesnym utrzymaniu dobrych stosunków z rodziną. – Severus zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się przyjacielowi._

– _Malutkie, a właściwie całkiem spore szturchnięcie w odpowiednim kierunku przez pannę Granger skutecznie podsyciło mój upór – wyznał Avery._

– _I nie przeszkadza ci to w opowiadaniu na lewo i prawo, jak to odważnie oświadczyłeś się pannie Bell pomimo nieprzychylności całego świata? – sarknął Severus._

– _Hermiona życzyła sobie, by jej udział pozostał tajemnicą – westchnął Christopher._

– _Czy jej udział ograniczył się jedynie do argumentów słownych? – Snape spojrzał na przyjaciela z uwagą._

– _I obiecujesz, że to co powiem zostanie między nami? – spytał z powagą, Avery._

– _Masz moje słowo – odparł Severus._

– _Bez poparcia rodziców zostałbym wydziedziczony, a co za tym idzie nie miałbym z czego utrzymać ani siebie, ani tym bardziej żony – zaczął cichym głosem. – Kocham Katie i nie chciałem z niej rezygnować. Byłem tak zdesperowany, że gotów byłem czekać na śmierć rodziców albo pomóc im w przejściu na tamten świat. Byłem naprawdę zdesperowany, przyjacielu._

– _Czyżby panna Granger wyciągnęła ci z dłoni truciznę? – zażartował Snape._

– _Obiecała, pomoc, gdyby po oświadczynach stało się najgorsze – odparł poważnie, Avery. – Suma jaką zaoferowała mi pożyczyć wystarczyłaby nie tylko na spokojne urządzenie się, ale także na otwarcie prywatnej praktyki. Byłbym zwykłym uzdrowicielem, ale miałbym przy sobie miłość mojego życia._

– _Wciąż jesteś jedynie zwykłym uzdrowicielem – zaśmiał się Snape i powoli ruszył w kierunku panien, które właśnie opuściły jeden z butików._

– _Ale wciąż dysponuję majątkiem, jaki otrzymałem od rodziców – dodał z przekornym uśmieszkiem._

_Poczuł pełnię szczęścia, gdy panna Granger zaszczyciła go swoim promiennym uśmiechem i po chwili jego szczęście rozpłynęło się, gdy podeszli do nich Syriusz Black ze swoimi odwiecznym kompanem, Jamesem Potterem. Miał ochotę przekląć ich poczwórnie, a najchętniej pozbyłby się całego tego towarzystwa i został z nią sam na sam. W obecności zbyt wielu ludzi, panna Granger była cicha i raczej powściągliwa w swych wypowiedziach. Świetnie ją rozumiał. On także nie przepadał za uczestnictwem w pustych dyskusjach, świeżych ploteczkach i snuciu domysłów co do wielkości fortun panien i kawalerów pojawiających się w towarzystwie. Posyłała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia i wydawało mu się, że jej myśli suną w tym samym kierunku co jego. Zaczerwieniła się, gdy pochwycił jej wzrok, ale nie odwróciła się od razu, jak zwykle czyniła robić tylko przez dłuższą chwilę pozwoliła mu wpatrywać się w jej śliczne, brązowe oczy. Nie spodobało mu się, gdy Black dość wyraźnie okazywał jej swą atencję. Na jego szczęście, panna Granger zdawała się to całkowicie ignorować. Możliwym też było, że tak bardzo wyłączyła się z rozmowy, że nie miała pojęcia o czym i w jaki sposób rozprawia Black. _

– _Czy na letnim balu pojawią się panie wraz z wujostwem? – spytał Syriusz z przesadnym uśmiechem._

– _Dobrze wiesz, Syriuszu, że cioteczka od dawna nie upatruje w balach żadnej przyjemności – odparła grzecznie Katie. – A obecność wuja zwykle uzależniona jest od jej woli._

– _Mam nadzieję, że to nie zaważy jednak na waszej obecności – Black zwrócił się wyraźnie do Hermiony._

– _Niestety, wuj życzy sobie, byśmy obydwie uczestniczyły w tym jakże podniosłym wydarzeniu i jeśli nic nie stanie nam na drodze będziemy tam obecne – odparła z ledwie wyczuwalną kpiną. Katie posłała jej naganne spojrzenie, Avery kaszlem kamuflował swoje parsknięcie, a on z trudem utrzymał powagę. Nawet Potter zdawał się być rozbawiony, ale Black najwyraźniej odczytał jej sarkazm jako kokieterię. On sam uzależniał swoją obecność tylko i wyłącznie od obecności panny Granger i czuł, że bal ten może okazać się niezwykle ciekawym wydarzeniem towarzyskim._

– _Cóż takiego może stanąć pani na drodze, panno Granger? – spytał z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, Black._

– _Całkiem sporo rzeczy mogłoby się stać, bym miała dobrą wymówkę, panie Black – odpowiedziała z niewinnym uśmieszkiem czym zasłużyła sobie na kolejne karcące spojrzenie kuzynki. _

– _Zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, iż do balu pozostaje jeszcze sporo czasu, ale czy zaszczycisz mnie pierwszym tańcem, Hermiono? – Syriusz nie dawał za wygraną. Nie bardzo podobał mu się ten poufały zwrot, a i panna Granger zdawała się nie być tym faktem zadowolona. Zirytował się tym bardziej, że Black wymawiając jej imię posłał mu zjadliwe spojrzenie. _

– _Wybacz, Syriuszu – prawie wypluła jego imię – ale wolałabym nie dawać obietnic, których być może nie będę mogła spełnić – odpowiedziała miłym głosem._

– _Cóż tym razem może stanąć ci na przeszkodzie, moja droga? – Black zdawał się nie zauważać jej niezbyt przychylnego tonu._

– _Być może się spóźnię, ale może też tak się wydarzyć, że nie będę w nastroju do tańca z panem – panna Granger niewiele robiła sobie z gromiących spojrzeń panny Bell, ale po chwili dodała – tudzież z każdym innym mężczyzną._

– _Wiem, Hermiono – Syriusz pochylił się do niej i szeptał wystarczająco głośno, by Severus usłyszał dokładnie każde jego słowo – że nie możesz się doczekać tej chwili tak samo mocno, jak i ja._

_Mężczyźni pożegnali się wylewnie z obiema pannami, zaszczycając panów ledwie dostrzegalnym spojrzeniem i udali w swoim kierunku. _

– _Kretyn – burknęła pod nosem panna Granger._

– _Hermiono – wykrzyknęła oburzona Katie._

– _Och, przepraszam. – Hermiona zawstydzona chwyciła się za usta, gdy Avery wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – Przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia, że mówię to na głos._

– _Nie masz za co przepraszać – zaśmiał się Avery. – Wyraziłaś na głos jedynie to, co każde z nas sobie pomyślało. – Ośmielił się posłać jej nieco rozbawione spojrzenie i razem z narzeczonym panny Bell odprowadził je do powozu. Nie krył zadowolenia, gdy Christopher zaproponował odeskortowanie obydwu panien, a pani Dumbledore, już na miejscu, zaprosiła ich na obiad. Musiał przyznać, że kobieta dużo zyskiwała przy bliższym poznaniu._

_Minerwa Dumbledore była wyniosłą i dystyngowaną damą. Dużą wagę przywiązywała do wykształcenia i przestrzegania dobrych manier przez obydwie panny, które przebywały pod jej opieką, ale potrafiła się też uśmiechnąć, gdy któraś łamała konwenanse. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, pannie Granger dość często przytrafiało się porzucać etykietę, głównie pod wpływem palącej chęci wyrażenia swoich dość często niepopularnych opinii i otwartego rzucania czarów. Chociaż pani Minerwa sama uczyła ją magii i zachęcała do nauki, starała się przystopować jej magiczne zapędy przy gościach. On jednak nie widział niczego nagannego w głośnej demonstracji swoich poglądów ani w rzucaniu zaklęć przez dziewczynę, której najwyraźniej nie brakowało rozumu i zarówno jedno, jak i drugie wychodziło jej niezwykle umiejętnie. Potrafiła przytoczyć mądre i przekonujące argumenty z rozwagą dobierając słowa, ale i uważnie słuchała zdania innych, analizując i zastanawiając się nad innym punktem widzenia. _

– _Panno Granger – przywitał się lekko pochylając głowę._

_Severus zmienił kierunek przejażdżki, gdy tylko dostrzegł jej sylwetkę na pięknym, czarnym wierzchowcu, którego zwykle dosiadała. Jeździła dość sprawnie i nie stroniła od szybkiej jazdy, dlatego pospiesznie spiął swego konia i niezwłocznie ruszył w jej kierunku. Nieco zdziwiło go, że samotnie wjeżdża do lasu i żywił nadzieję, że nie odrzuci jego towarzystwa._

– _Pan Snape – odwzajemniła jego gest z uśmiechem. _

– _Nie obawia się pani zapuszczać tam sama? – spytał. – Mój zarządca ostrzegał, że w lasach czai się sporo magicznych stworzeń. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu sprawdzić dokładnie całego terenu posiadłości, ale obawiam się, że nie wszystkie napotkane tam istoty będą się przyjaźnie zachowywać._

– _Pana zarządca się nie mylił – odparła z uśmiechem. – Sama spotykam tu dość często centaury, a raz nawet widziałam jednorożca na jednej z polanek. Jestem świadoma, że w głębi mogą czaić się dość nieprzyjemne istoty; nie raz, w czasie pełni daje się usłyszeć wycie wilkołaka i chociaż ten piękny las kusi swą niezwykłą roślinnością, zamierzałam trzymać się jedynie gościńca, gdzie jak sądzę nic mi nie grozi. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pan zechce dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. – Posłała mu tak promienny uśmiech, że nawet gdyby miał w tej chwili inne plany, zrezygnowałby z nich natychmiast. _

– _Z prawdziwą przyjemnością, panno Granger. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i ruszył obok niej._

_Z wolna jechali leśną ścieżką delektując się śliczną pogodą, a Hermiona z nieukrywanym podziwem opowiadała mu o bogactwach, jakie skrywają pobliskie lasy. Musiał przyznać, że jej znajomość roślinności zrobiła na nim spore wrażenie. Potrafiła rozprawiać na temat każdego ziela, kwiatu i krzaczka, a co bardzo pozytywnie go zaskoczyło, miała całkiem sporo pomysłów na ewentualne wykorzystanie ich do mikstur magicznych. _

– _Nie woli pani miotły od konia, panno Granger? – spytał z nutką prowokacji._

– _Zdecydowanie wolę bardziej przyziemny środek lokomocji, panie Snape – odparła zadziornie._

– _Czy będę daleki od prawdy, jeśli stwierdzę, że nie jest pani w ogóle miłośniczką latania na miotle? – Posłał jej nieco rozbawione spojrzenie._

– _To jedna z nielicznych magicznych umiejętności, która nigdy, choćby w najmniejszym stopniu mnie nie pociągała – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ubolewam jedynie, że jak do tej pory, nie dane mi było nauczyć się sztuki teleportacji. Na szczęście od dziecka sprawnie jeżdżę konno i przy tym chyba pozostanę._

– _Jeśli pani wuj, nie będzie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań, z przyjemnością nauczę panią, tej dość trudnej umiejętności – odparł z powagą._

– _Byłabym panu dozgonnie wdzięczna, panie Snape – odparła podnieconym głosem. – Zarówno wuj, jak i cioteczka, chociaż obydwoje dość dobrze zgłębili tę sztukę, uważają, że są dużo bardziej pilne nauki, a teleportację wciąż odkładają na bliżej nieokreślony termin. Nie chciałabym jednak nadużywać pana …_

– _Jeśli wujostwo pani wyrazi zgodę, zrobię to z prawdziwą przyjemnością – przerwał jej pospiesznie. – Teraz jednak, skoro szczyci się pani tak znakomitymi umiejętnościami jazdy konnej, co pani powie na mały wyścig? – zaproponował._

– _Wyścig? – zdziwiła się. – Jest pan pewien, że pan podoła, panie Snape? – spytała prowokacyjnie._

– _Jestem pewien, że wygram, panno Granger – odparł i po chwili Hermiona spięła swojego konia, wyprzedzając go nieznacznie._

_Zamierzał dać jej fory i dopiero tuż przed metą dogonić, a kierowały nim względy tylko i wyłącznie egoistyczne. Chciał spokojnie móc przyglądać się tej dziewczynie, a musiał przyznać, galopując na koniu wyglądała bajecznie. Z rozmarzoną miną przyglądał się jadącej przed nim kobiecie i potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak. Jej wierzchowiec stanął nagle dęba i o mały włos, panna zaliczyłaby bolesny upadek. Udało jej się jednak opanować konia i dopiero wówczas dostrzegł tuż przed nią olbrzymich rozmiarów akromantulę. Szybkim zaklęciem zabił pająka i po chwili znalazł się tuż przy niej. Zamarł widząc, jak gwałtownie blednie, a na jej ramieniu dostrzegł krwawy ślad po ugryzieniu. _

– _Panno Granger – krzyknął przerażony i niewiele się zastanawiając zdjął ją z siodła. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i odesłał jej wierzchowca. Posadził ją na swoim koniu i pogalopował z nią w stronę domu. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. – Panno Granger, proszę postarać się nie zasnąć._

– _Nic mi nie jest, panie Snape – odpowiedziała z trudem wysilając się na przekonujący ton. – To tylko ugryzienie._

– _Panno Granger, jad tego pająka jest zabójczy i pani bardzo dobrze o tym wie. – Posłał jej twarde spojrzenie i popędził konia. – Proszę pozostać przytomną tak długo, jak pani zdoła. Nie sądziłem, że będę tego kiedykolwiek potrzebował, ale przez swoje zamiłowanie do trudnych eliksirów mam w domu zapas antidotum. Musi pani jedynie pozostać ze mną jeszcze przez chwilę. Obiecuję – dodał widząc jak słabnie z każdą chwilą – że jak tylko wypije pani jedną fiolkę i zbada panią Avery, którego zamierzam niezwłocznie wezwać, pozwolę pani spać tak długo, jak tylko pani zechce. – Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej trucizna zaczynała rozchodzić się po jej ciele i jedyne na co starczyło jej sił to słaby uśmiech._

_Groźnym warknięciem przepędził służbę i sam ułożył Hermionę na kanapie w salonie. Pospiesznie udał się do składzika z eliksirami i nie bacząc na delikatność pozostałych fiolek szukał właściwej. Na jego szczęście dziewczyna posłusznie wypiła cały płyn i z niewielkiej rany na ramieniu zaczęła wysączać się trucizna. Odetchnął, gdy z trudem, ale o własnych siłach usiadła na kanapie i sam opadł tuż obok. _

– _Przepraszam – wyszeptała – i dziękuję. Zdaje się po raz kolejny zawdzięczam panu życie, panie Snape._

– _Proszę nie dziękować – odparł pospiesznie. – To moja wina. Nie powinienem się zgodzić, by jechała pani tak bardzo przede mną. W ogóle nie powinienem prowokować tego wyścigu – dodał ze skruchą. – Poza tym te lasy są moją własnością i zanim zgodziłem się na pani przejażdżkę przez nie, powinienem zadbać, by nie czaiło się w nich nic niebezpiecznego. Ostrzegano mnie, że pan Riddle miał zamiłowanie do Czarnej Magii i podejrzewano go o hodowanie zakazanych stworzeń. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że któreś z nich jeszcze żyje w dodatku tak blisko dość często uczęszczanej ścieżki._

– _To nie pana wina – zaoponowała z serdecznym uśmiechem. – Jeżdżę tamtędy dość regularnie i nigdy nic złego mnie nie spotkało. Dzięki panu i teraz nic mi nie dolega._

– _Dobrze się pani czuje? – spytał z troską i po chwili przywołał służącego, by podał mrożonej herbaty._

– _Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem._

– _Pozwoli pani jednak, że wezwę Avery'ego – oświadczył i ruszył do kominka._

_Jego przyjaciel zjawił się prawie natychmiast, a zaraz potem zafiuukał zaniepokojony Albus Dumbledore. Christopher po dość wnikliwym przebadaniu Hermiony uznał, że powinna jeszcze jakiś czas odpoczywać, ale dziewczyna uprał się, że nic jej nie jest i nie może dłużej nadużywać gościnności Severusa. Na nic zdały się zapewnienia, że to czysta przyjemność gościć ją tak długo, jak tylko zechce, a zabiegi Avery'ego, by ułatwić przyjacielowi zatrzymanie panny przy sobie spełzły na niczym. Jedyne na co zgodziła się Hermiona to odwiezienie powozem do posiadłości Dumbledore'ów. _

_Panna Granger, przeczuwając reakcję swojej ciotki, chciała pospiesznie pożegnać się już na gościńcu, ale uparł się i sam, odprawiając służbę, odprowadził ją do salonu, gdzie czekała już cała rodzina. Pani Minerwa nie bacząc na gości, nie szczędziła swojej podopiecznej nagannych uwag na temat samotnych przejażdżek po lesie i nie pomogły nawet zapewnienia Severusa, że panna Granger nie była sama, ani Avery'ego, że Hermionie nic nie dolega. Było mu żal dziewczyny. Mocno wystraszyło ją to całe zajście i teraz zamiast znaleźć ukojenie w ramionach bliskich była rugana przed nim i narzeczonym kuzynki. _

– _Pani Dumbledore – wtrącił w końcu – całe to zajście jest tylko i wyłącznie moją winą. Ostrzegano mnie, że lasy nie należą do najbardziej bezpiecznych i sprawdzeniem ich powinienem zająć się niezwłocznie po zakupie posiadłości._

– _Panna Granger nie omijała tego lasu nawet wówczas, gdy pan Riddle jeszcze żył – odparła pani Minerwa – będąc świadomą, że lasy te nie należą do bezpiecznych, a Riddle do rozsądnych._

– _Obiecuję jednak pani, że niezwłocznie zajmę się usuwaniem wszelkich stworzeń, które choć w najmniejszym stopniu mogą komukolwiek zagrażać. – Kobieta chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale na szczęście przerwał jej pospiesznie pan Dumbledore._

– _A ja, moja droga, o ile pan Snape pozwoli – zaczął łagodnie – osobiście pomogę mu przeszukiwać te tereny._

_Severus oczywiście przystał na tę propozycję i po chwili obydwaj byli już umówieni na magiczne polowanie. Nie mógł pozbyć się troski w głosie, gdy żegnał się z dziewczyną. Gdyby wiedział, że panna Granger spotka się z taką reakcją bliskich, nie fatygowałby się powiadamianiem ich. Jego eliksir w połączeniu z uzdrawiającymi czarami Avery'ego zadziałał znakomicie i spokojnie mógł odwieźć ją do domu, pomijając całe zajście. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed przytuleniem jej, gdy ze smutnym i zawstydzonym spojrzeniem odprowadziła go do powozu. Jedyne na co sobie pozwolił to delikatne muśnięcie dłoni, gdy podał jej maść, która miała przyspieszyć gojenie się rany. Pani Dumbledore zapowiedziała jeszcze przy nim, że nie pozwoli, by jej mąż uwarzył coś podobnego dla niej, by cierpiąc wyniosła z tej lekcji jak najwięcej. Posłała mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i z niepewnością pozwoliła, by przytrzymał jej dłoń nieco dłużej. _

– _Pozwoli pani, że odwiedzę ją jutro, by sprawdzić, jak się czujesz? – spytał wsiadając do powozu. Przytaknęła nieśmiało i posłała mu niewiarygodnie piękny uśmiech._

– _Dziękuję, panie Snape – wyszeptała._

_Jeszcze długo nie mógł przestać rozmyślać o całym zajściu. Przestraszył się nie na żarty, gdy dostrzegł akromantulę i po raz kolejny gratulował sobie zamiłowania do warzenia rzadkich mikstur. Gdyby nie miał jej na składzie, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, panna Granger zapadłaby w śpiączkę albo zmarła. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak ona sama musiała się czuć. Najpierw bliska śmierci, a w chwilę później strofowana przez ludzi, u których powinna znaleźć ukojenie. Podziwiał ją za spokój z jakim przyjmowała naganę od ciotki. Nie wypowiedziała nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, tylko pomimo widocznego cierpienia przyjmowała wszystkie uwagi z pokorą. W całym zajściu nie było ani trochę jej winy, a ona ani przez chwilę nie oponowała, gdy Minerwa Dumbledore, wypominała jej bezmyślność i głupotę. _

_Nie mógł też pozbyć się uczucia podniecenia i nadziei, jakie wywołało u niego to krótkie i delikatne muśnięcie, a jednocześnie tak intensywne, że wciąż jeszcze czuł je na swojej dłoni. W połączeniu z jej głębokim spojrzeniem podziałało piorunująco na wszystkie jego zmysły. _

_Całe to zajście upewniło go w uczuciach jakie żywił do panny Granger i nieśmiało zaczynał wierzyć, że są one choć w niewielkim stopniu odwzajemnione. Obawiał się jednak, że zbyt duża zwłoka w jawnej atencji względem jej osoby może pogrzebać jego wszelkie szanse. Jak sama podkreślała, państwo Dumbledore byli dobrymi opiekunami dla obydwu dziewcząt, ale z tego co mówił mu Avery, pani Minerwa nie przywiązywała zbyt dużej wagi do szczerości uczuć, a wszystko czego oczekiwała od swoich podopiecznych to korzystne zamążpójście. Korzystne przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu, a jak się domyślał Severus, chodziło o pochodzenie, majętność i wykształcenie kawalera. Pan Albus miał nieco odmienne poglądy, ale z uwagi na święty spokój starał się nie negować metod swej małżonki i oprócz wykształcenia nie mieszał się w wychowanie dziewcząt. _

_Panna Granger nie tak dawno uzyskała pełnoletność i teraz oczekiwano od niej, że niebawem przyjmie jednego z zabiegających o jej rękę kawalerów. Pani Minerwa nie kryła się ze swoimi faworytami i o ile zdążył się zorientować numerem jeden na jej liście jest Syriusz Black. Na wspomnienie tego mężczyzny, Severus zaklął pod nosem i bez większego już zastanawiania sięgnął po różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie przed swoim najmocniej chronionym sejfem. Obrócił w dłoni małe pudełeczko, odetchnął głęboko i wrzucił je do koperty wraz z włosem panny Granger, który udało mu się skraść tego popołudnia. Na czystym pergaminie skreślił kilka słów i wezwał swojego najbardziej zaufanego służącego, by ten osobiście dostarczył przesyłkę do Londynu. Tylko tam mieszkał czarodziej, który mógł perfekcyjnie wykonać zlecenie, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Severus nie zamierzał oszczędzać, miał pewność, że wszystko wyjdzie idealnie. _

_Zdziwił się nieco, gdy następnego dnia odwiedzając posiadłość Dumbledore'ów zastał jedynie pana domu. Jak go poinformowano, pani Minerwa wraz ze starszą z panien udała się na zakupy do Derby, a młodsza panienka dochodziła do siebie po wczorajszych wydarzeniach w zaciszu ogrodu. Ciężko było mu ukryć zaskoczenie, gdy starszy czarodziej zaprosił go na rozmowę do swojego gabinetu. Albus Dumbledore chciał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na temat eliksiru jaki podał Hermionie i musiał przyznać, że z trudem ukrył zadowolenie, gdy ten mocno chwalił jego zdolności. Mężczyzna wyraził chęć zapoznania się z jego autorskimi przepisami i z zapałem obiecał w najbliższym czasie złożyć mu wizytę, by obejrzeć dość unikalną kolekcję eliksirów. W całości była wykonana przez niego i Severus nie krył dumy ze swych umiejętności. _

_Uśmiechnął się do siebie i z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, gdy wychodząc na ogród zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy czarodziej w umiejętny i sprytny sposób tak pokierował rozmową, że bez większych oporów zdradził mu swe zamiary względem jego młodszej podopiecznej. A przynajmniej większość zamiarów. Ulżyło mu, gdy Dumbledore z psotnym uśmieszkiem dał mu swoje poparcie na zabiegi względem panny Granger i teraz w wyśmienitym humorze szukał jej między żywopłotami. _

_Przyglądał się jej z zachwytem, gdy zamyślona muskała delikatną dłonią wysokie krzewy i z trudem powstrzymywał głośne westchnięcia. _

– _Widzę, że dziś preferuje pani piesze wycieczki – zagadnął zmysłowym głosem, a ona podskoczyła wyrwana z zadumy._

– _Dzień dobry, panie Snape – uśmiechnęła się. – Moja ciotka w końcu uznała, że całą winę za spotkanie z akromantulą ponosi mój koń i pod groźbą surowej kary zabroniła mu mnie wozić do końca tygodnia – zażartowała. – Jestem teraz zdana tylko i wyłącznie na własne nogi._

_Cieszyło go, że zastał ją w dobrym nastroju i pospiesznie przerwał jej, gdy po raz kolejny próbowała przeprosić i podziękować. _

– _Jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że spotkało panią coś tak strasznego i bolesnego, a żal mój potęgowany jest przez fakt, że stało się to pod moim okiem – odparł z troską._

– _Nie ma w tym ani trochę pana winy, panie Snape – wykrzyknęła z lekkim oburzeniem. – Boję się myśleć, co stałoby się gdyby pana nie było w pobliżu – dodała i nieco posmutniała._

– _W związku z tym, że obojgu nam zdarzenie to spędza sen z powiek, proponuję byśmy postarali się już do niego nie wracać – odparł. – Chyba, że potrzebuje pani więcej maści przyspieszającej gojenie._

– _Jestem gotowa przystać na pana propozycję byśmy jak najszybciej o wszystkim zapomnieli – westchnęła cichutko – a wyścig rozstrzygniemy, gdy tylko cioteczka zezwoli mi na ponowne dosiadanie Apolla – dodała z zuchwałym uśmieszkiem, na co on nie potrafił powstrzymać szczerego śmiechu. – Muszę też po stokroć podziękować za tę cudowną maść. Rana zagoiła się już po pierwszym użyciu i nic już nie boli. Jestem pewna, że wuj w końcu ulitowałby się nade mną i nawet wbrew ciotce podałby mi coś kojącego, ale dzięki panu mogłam udawać dzielniejszą niż w rzeczywistości jestem._

– _Tym bardziej cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – wyszeptał pochylając się nad nią._

– _Udało się panu pozyskać nieco jadu z zabitej akromantuli? – spytała z przekorą._

– _Myślałem, że mieliśmy do tego wracać, panno Granger – zaśmiał się. – Może mi pani wierzyć, że w całości poświęcę go jedynie na leczące mikstury. Czy mogę wiedzieć, co zdradziło moje zamiłowanie do rzadkich ingrediencji? – spytał._

– _Maść, którą mi pan sprezentował zawierała dość niezwykły składnik – zaczęła. – Jedynie człowiek odważny i kierowany prawdziwą pasją mógł go zdobyć. – Był zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią. W istocie mikstura stworzona była na bazie pyłku z kwiatu paproci, który znaleźć było niełatwo._

– _W jaki sposób udało się pani odgadnąć? – dociekał._

– _Niestety sama nigdy nie miałam styczności z tym kwiatem, ale sporo na jego temat czytałam – odpowiedziała. – Wielu uważa to jedynie za legendę, ale w jednej z ksiąg wuja znalazłam tak szczegółowy opis jej pozyskania, że ciężko mi było w niego nie wierzyć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z ceny tego malutkiego słoiczka i resztę maści oddam panu przy najbliższej okazji._

– _Proszę zatrzymać w prezencie – poprosił. – Wiem, w jaki sposób trafić na kwiat paproci i w razie potrzeby uwarzę tego więcej. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że nigdy już nie będzie pani potrzebna._

**.: :.**

_Bal rozpoczynający sezon letni był jednym z największych wydarzeń roku. Gościła na nim cała śmietanka towarzyska zamieszkująca hrabstwo, a często też arystokracja, która zjeżdżała w te okolice na lato. Zapewne, gdyby nie jedna panna, on sam nigdy nie wpadłby na pomysł, by się tutaj pojawić, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności patrzenia na nią i możliwości tańca. Swoim zwyczajem skrył się w cieniu i przez dłuższy czas jedynie obserwował. Gdy podeszła do niej rudowłosa dziewczyna, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie; rozejrzał się na boki, uśmiechnął pod nosem i najdyskretniej, jak tylko mógł rzucił w jej kierunku zaklęcie podsłuchujące. Oczywiście, że było to bardzo nieuprzejme z jego strony, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że panny będą rozprawiać na jego temat i ciekawość dość szybko zwyciężyła nad manierami. _

– _Poznałaś już nowego sąsiada, Hermiono? – spytała z zaciekawieniem rudowłosa panna._

– _Jeśli mówisz o panu Snape'ie, to owszem miałam już okazję go poznać – odparła, a jemu wydało się, że na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. – Jest przyjacielem Avery'ego i zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni na balu w Malfoy Manor – wyjaśniła widząc pytające spojrzenie._

– _I? – Rudowłosa dziewczyna domagała się bardziej wyczerpującej odpowiedzi._

– _Co i, Ginny? – Panna Granger udawała, że kompletnie nie wie o co chodzi przyjaciółce._

– _Oj, no jaki jest – odparła zdenerwowana Ginny. – Słyszałam, że niebotycznie bogaty._

– _Z całą pewnością można wnioskować, że jest człowiekiem majętnym, skoro zakupił jedną z najpiękniejszych i największych posiadłości w hrabstwie – zaśmiała się panna Granger._

– _Daj spokój, Hermiono i opowiadaj – ruda dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. – Jaki jest? Sądząc po twoim rumieńcu, pan Snape zrobił na tobie niemałe wrażenie._

– _Och – Hermiona zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, a Severus nadstawił uszu. – Jest bardzo inteligentny i niezwykle utalentowany w dziedzinie eliksirów._

– _Yhy – zakpiła Ginny. – Nie czaruj i mów, czy jest przystojny._

– _Jak już wspomniałam to bardzo inteligentny i miły mężczyzna o nienagannych manierach …_

– _Na Merlina – przerwała jej przyjaciółka – Hermiono, mów mi prawdę, natychmiast. Podoba ci się?_

_Severus z coraz większym rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się dziewczętom. Był bardzo ciekaw co panna Granger ma na jego temat do powiedzenia, a najwyraźniej musiał zrobić na niej choć niewielkie wrażenie. Zastanawiał się tylko czym najbardziej ją urzekł, ale jej przyjaciółkę zdawało się interesować jedynie, jak wygląda i jaki posiada majątek. _

– _Lubię z nim rozmawiać – westchnęła zrezygnowana Hermiona. – Nie daje mi odczuć, że jestem gorsza, chociaż sam pochodzi …_

– _Hermiono – oburzyła się Ginny – nie jesteś gorsza i nie rozumiem dlaczego jakikolwiek kawaler miałby tak myśleć. Chyba nie przejmujesz się tym co gada ten ulizany dupek._

– _Nie, skąd – odparła z uśmiechem._

– _No, to jak wygląda? – dociekała ponownie ruda panna. – Już wiem, że musi dużo wiedzieć, skoro masz o czym z nim rozmawiać. Chcę teraz wiedzieć czy jest przystojny._

– _Jest wysoki i ma niezwykłe czarne oczy …_

– _Wielkie nieba, Hermiono – dziewczyna z udawanym przerażeniem złapała się za usta – to pierwszy mężczyzna, który zrobił na tobie tak duże wrażenie, że zwróciłaś uwagę na coś innego niż jego elokwencja lub częściej, jej brak._

– _Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła panna Granger. – Pan Snape zapowiedział obecność na balu, więc sama możesz stwierdzić czy jest przystojny, czy też nie. – Hermiona była wyraźnie poirytowana insynuacjami przyjaciółki, a i jemu nie podobało się, że ruda dziewczyna nie daje jej powiedzieć co naprawdę o nim myśli. Wiedział jak wygląda i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ma zrobić na pannie Granger jakiekolwiek wrażenie, to na pewno nie oczaruje jej swoim dużym nosem._

– _Lawender wspominała mi kilka dni temu, że jej ojciec złożył wizytę nowemu sąsiadowi – kontynuowała po chwili ruda panna. – Podobno już raz u nich obiadował i Lawender liczy, że ta znajomość rozwinie się w coś bardziej poważnego. Myślisz, że pan Snape mógłby się zainteresować panną Brown?_

_Severus aż skwasił się na samą myśl o sąsiadach, do których został kilka dni temu zaproszony. Ich córka, panna Brown, była wyjątkowo irytującą dziewczyną i nie widział możliwości, by mógł zainteresować się nią choćby na chwilę. Zdziwiło go jednak, że panna Granger jest tą wiadomością zaniepokojona. O ile znała tę Lawender, nie mogła przecież przypuszczać, że on mógłby wykazać względem niej jakąś atencję. A jednak wyraźnie posmutniała i nieco przygasła. _

– _Lawender jest śliczną i zamożną panną – odparła Hermiona. – Jestem pewna, że nie ma mężczyzny, który przeszedłby obok jej urody obojętnie._

– _Daj spokój, Hermiono – wybuchnęła jej przyjaciółka. – Byłam pewna, że od razu przejrzysz iż jedynie cię podpuszczam. Jest może i ładna, ale i równie głupia. Jeśli pan Snape jest, jak mówisz człowiekiem inteligentnym, poznał się na niej już przy pierwszym zdaniu. Nie miałam jeszcze okazji go poznać, ale najwyraźniej zależy ci na nim, Hermiono._

– _Ginny, pan Snape jest przyjacielem, a ja nie mam żadnych podstaw, by sądzić, że stanie się kimś więcej – odpowiedziała wciąż smutnym głosem._

_Wiedział, że dziewczyna jest skromna i nieśmiała, ale nie sądził, że ma tak niskie mniemanie o sobie. Domyślał się jedynie, że to za sprawą ludzi pokroju Malfoyów brakuje jej wiary w swą atrakcyjność. Kawalerowie, którzy interesowali się jedynie jej majątkiem także nie pobudzali w niej przekonania, że jest lepsza od każdej innej panny. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko da mu ku temu okazję, popracuje nad jej systemem wartości i przekona ją o tym, że jest perfekcyjna pod każdym jednym względem. Miał właśnie przerwać zaklęcie, kiedy jej przyjaciółka z przerażeniem na twarzy pociągnęła ją nagle za jeden z filarów._

– _O nie, chowaj się, Hermiono, błagam cię – poprosiła potulnym tonem._

– _Co..._

– _Moja matka – zaczęła Ginny głośno przełykając ślinę – stoi razem z Percym i rozgląda się zawzięcie. Jestem pewna, że szukają ciebie – westchnęła. – Po tym, jak odrzuciłaś zaloty Charliego i Williama, kolej na najgorsze przekleństwo naszej rodziny. Przysięgam, że z nim tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie. Odrzucenie takiego kretyna wydaje ci się zapewne dziecinne proste, ale uwierz mi, Percy jest tak bardzo zadufanym, bezkrytycznym, zarozumiałym i zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem, że będzie nękał cię mimo odmów tak długo, aż umrzesz ze znużenia jego osobą. Będziesz miała go tak serdecznie dość, że gotowa będziesz przyjąć jego oświadczyny, a ja rychło stracę najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Najpierw przestaniesz się do mnie odzywać, a później rzucisz z pierwszej lepszej wieży. Chociaż może popełnisz samobójstwo tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążysz mnie znienawidzić – jęknęła teatralnie ruda panna._

– _Nie wygłupiaj się, Gin – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Wiesz, że lubię wszystkich twoich braci. Percy jest po prostu …_

– _Kretynem – wtrąciła przyjaciółka. – Nie da się go lubić i mówię ci to ja, jego młodsza siostra. Chowaj się, bo nas zobaczy._

– _Gin – panna Granger spojrzała poważnie na dziewczynę – masz mi to za złe?_

– _Co? Że nie chcesz zostać panią Weasley? – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Nie wygłupiaj się. Wiem, że lubisz moich braci, przynajmniej większość, ale wiem też, że nic więcej do żadnego z nich nie czujesz. Przestałabym cię szanować, gdybyś zgodziła się wyjść za któregoś bez miłości. Wiem też, że i moi bracia kochają ciebie, ale jest to ten rodzaj miłości, którą darzy się młodsze siostry. Nie wiń jednak mojej matki – westchnęła. – Jesteś nam bliska … przepraszam za nią, Hermiono, ona nawet nie stara się ukryć, jak bardzo korzystne dla nas byłoby małżeństwo z tobą któregoś z moich braci albo raczej małżeństwo z twoją fortuną – dodała z krzywą miną._

– _Mój majątek bywa prawdziwym przekleństwem – jęknęła panna Granger, a on poczuł dziwną z nią solidarność. Dość często spotykał na swojej drodze kobiety, które jego główną zaletę upatrywały w majątku. Nie zwracały uwagi na to, co ma do powiedzenia, ani na jego osiągnięcia, z których był dumny, a liczyło się jedynie to ile dochodu ma rocznie._

– _Domyślam się, że niełatwo jest dać ponieść się miłości, gdy wciąż musisz się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem miłość odwzajemniona jest do ciebie czy twojego spadku – zauważyła ze współczuciem Ginny._

– _Niełatwo – szepnęła panna Granger i zaczęła dyskretnie rozglądać się po sali._

– _Musisz więc znaleźć męża przystojnego, niemniej inteligentnego od ciebie, o co będzie trudno, błyskotliwego, sprytnego, z chorym zamiłowaniem do książek i przejażdżek konnych, a na dokładkę obrzydliwie bogatego – Hermiona nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać. – Jeśli krążące plotki na temat nowego właściciela Chatsworth, które słyszałam, są choć w połowie prawdą, myślę, że mam dla ciebie przynajmniej jednego kandydata. Jeśli jednak nie zależy ci za bardzo na inteligentnych, wieczornych rozprawach z przyszłym mężem, możesz też odpowiedzieć w końcu na zaloty pana Blacka. – Severus skrzywił się na to nazwisko i niezwłocznie ruszył w kierunku panny Granger, gdy rzeczony mężczyzna pojawił się przy jej boku._

– _Czyżbyście plotkowały o mnie, drogie panie? – Usłyszał jeszcze przesadnie miły ton Blacka i zakończył zaklęcie._

_Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że gdy dotarł do swej wybranki, by się przywitać, stała samotnie i wciąż próbowała ukryć się w cieniu. _

– _Ufam, iż nie przede mną się pani chowa – zagadnął szeptem i z rozbawieniem obserwował jej nagłe wzdrygnięcie._

– _Jakże mogło przyjść panu do głowy coś równie niedorzecznego, że chowam się w ogóle – odparła z udawanym oburzeniem, a on skłonił jej się nisko._

– _Czyli mam rozumieć, że bawi się pani wybornie, a fakt, że podąża pani wzrokiem za panem Blackiem i póki co, skutecznie umyka przed nim, nie jest formą uniknięcia spotkania z nim? – zakpił z rozbawieniem._

– _Och, przejrzał mnie pan, panie Snape – westchnęła teatralnie. – Udało mi się jakimś cudem pozbyć jego towarzystwa i błagam, niech mnie pan przed nim nie wyda. _

– _Bardzo sprytnie z pani strony, chować się przed nim, samej go śledząc – zaśmiał się i położył palec na ustach, gdy dostrzegł, że Black wraz ze swoją kuzynką stanął po drugiej stronie filara._

– _Panna Granger nadal udaje nieprzystępną? – sarknęła Bellatriks Lestrange, a on nakazał jej wzrokiem milczenie. Hermiona mocno się zawstydziła, że ktoś rozprawia o niej za jej plecami, ale jego bardziej interesowało, co też tych dwoje ma na jej temat do powiedzenia. Trudno było nie zauważyć nadmiernego zainteresowania, jakim darzył pannę Granger Black i zastanawiało go, co też ten pozbawiony rozumu mężczyzna widzi w kobiecie, która gustuje w dość odmiennych od jego rozrywkach._

– _Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, kuzyneczko, będę zmuszony do bardziej radykalnych środków – odparł Syriusz ze zdenerwowaniem, a Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i z widocznym zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwała się dalszej rozmowie. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i widząc ciche przyzwolenie rzucił na nich zaklęcie kameleona, a na parę po drugiej stronie zaklęcie podsłuchujące._

– _Przekabacenie cioteczki Minerwy na swoją stronę wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem – odpowiedziała Bellatriks. – Widać, panna nie robi sobie zbyt wiele z dyskretnych sugestii tej staruchy. Co więc zamierzasz, Syriuszu?_

– _Eliksir miłosny w połączeniu z zaklęciem powinien załatwić sprawę – odparł z przekąsem. – Wystarczy, żeby działał do chwili, gdy ta lodowa księżniczka wyznaczy datę ślubu, a moja już w tym głowa, by w przypadku zerwania przez nią zaręczyn, spora część jej mająteczku padła moim udziałem. – Spojrzał z troską na pannę stojącą tuż obok niego i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest bliska łez. Była nie tyle oburzona, co przerażona, że ktoś chce użyć przeciw niej magii, a jak wiedział, panna Granger nie posiadała środków, by móc samodzielnie się przed tym obronić. Położył uspokajająco dłoń na jej ramieniu i pozwolił sobie dalej słuchać. – A jak tobie idzie ze Snapem? – spytał po chwili ciszy, Syriusz. Na te słowa Hermiona wyraźnie się oburzyła i teraz to ona jemu posłała troskliwe spojrzenie._

– _Ten idiota jest chyba jeszcze gorszy od niej – Lestrange nie kryła irytacji. – Zaczynam wątpić w jego osławioną inteligencję. Strasznie ciężko zainteresować go najzwyklejszą rozmową. Zachowuje się, jakby w ogóle nie potrafił mówić._

– _Obawiam się, kuzyneczko – wtrącił Black – że w jego przypadku użycie eliksirów nie wchodzi w rachubę. Jest zbyt podejrzliwy i zbyt dobry w tej dziedzinie, by się nie połapać._

– _W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zastosować stare sprawdzone środki, dzięki którym moja babka zdobyła niejedną fortunę – zaśmiała się Bellatriks. – Kilka kieliszków wzmocnionego wina i odpowiedniej wielkości dekolt sprawią, że stanę się panią Chatsworth jeszcze przed nowym rokiem. A małe niedogodności, jakie będę musiała znosić do tego czasu w jego łóżku i udawana ciąża zostaną szybko zrekompensowane przez pełną sakiewkę._

_Hermiona spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zasłoniła usta, by powstrzymać jęk przerażenia. Kiedy miał pewność, że dziewczyna choć w niewielkim stopniu opanowała nerwy, zdjął z nich zaklęcie i cichym głosem zaprosił na spacer po ogrodzie. Gdy byli poza zasięgiem wścibskich spojrzeń objął ją delikatnie w talii i teleportował obydwoje do swojej posiadłości. Hermiona wciąż zszokowana usiadła na pobliskiej ławce i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Całe to zamieszanie nie sprzyjało jego dzisiejszym planom względem jej osoby, a mógł je z pomyślnością spełnić tylko i wyłącznie podczas letniego przesilenia. Nie zamierzał czekać całego roku, by zamiar się powiódł, dlatego teraz był zdeterminowany, by uspokoić ją tak szybko jak tylko się da. _

– _Panno Granger – zaczął siadając obok niej – jeszcze dziś zajmę się uwarzeniem dla pani odpowiedniej mikstury, która zapobiegnie skutkom działania wszelkich eliksirów miłosnych. Proszę się nie bać – dodał łagodnie. – Nie pozwolę, by panią skrzywdzono. – Hermiona poderwała głowę i posłała mu pełne wdzięczności i troski spojrzenie._

– _Pani Lestrange …_

– _Jeśli o to chodzi, może być pani spokojna o moje bezpieczeństwo – zaśmiał się. – Ani jej urok, ani wdzięk, ani tym bardziej wątpliwy spryt i inteligencja nie są w stanie mi zagrozić. Moje serce bije tylko dla jednej damy i tylko jej jestem szczerze oddany. – Panna Granger dość nieudolnie próbowała ukryć zawód jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy, a w jego sercu drgnęła nadzieja, że może jednak dzisiejsza noc nie jest stracona. – Tylko na urok i wdzięk jej jednej nie jestem odporny. – Zamilkł na chwilę, a Hermiona wyraźnie starała się odzyskać spokój, by się odezwać._

– _Pozwolę sobie stwierdzić, ze panna ta ma prawdziwe szczęście kradnąc serce tak zacnego kawalera – odparła w końcu siląc się na uśmiech._

– _Chciałbym, by tak istotnie było – westchnął udając smutek – by odwzajemniała moje uczucia._

– _Czy wyznał jej pan swój nad nią zachwyt? – spytała zmartwionym głosem._

– _Niestety nie zdobyłem się na odwagę – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem._

– _Co więc pana powstrzymuje? – dociekała._

– _Myślę, że to strach przed odrzuceniem – wyznał._

– _Jeśli jest tak cudowna jak myślę – zaczęła z serdecznym uśmiechem – jest wielce możliwe, że nie tylko pan dostrzegł jej zalety. Bardziej boi się pan odrzucenia, niż tego, że inny pana uprzedzi? Jeśli darzy ją pan szczerym uczuciem, nie powinien pan zwlekać._

– _Ma pani całkowitą rację – odparł i wstał nagle z miejsca – i błagam, jeśli to co powiem uznasz za zbytnią zuchwałość, nie miej o mnie złego zdania. Moje słowa są słowami mężczyzny szczerze zakochanego w pani, panno Granger. – Uklęknął przed nią, a ona wpatrywała się w niego w wyraźnym szoku. – Nie ma w tym rozsądku, ani rozmyślności, kieruje mną jedynie prawdziwe uczucie. Kocham panią, panno Granger i błagam – wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i podniósł wieczko ukazując magiczny pierścionek – błagam, jeśli twoje uczucie jest choć w niewielkiej części odwzajemnione, uczyń mi ten honor i wyjdź za mnie._

_Przez dłuższą chwilę jej wzrok wędrował od pierścionka do jego twarzy, w końcu zatrzymał się na jego oczach i delikatnie, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem przytaknęła. _

– _Pan dobrze wie, że pana uczucie jest w pełni odwzajemnione – szepnęła, gdy wsuwał jej na palec pierścionek._

– _Żywiłem ku temu jedynie nadzieję, panno Granger, Hermiono – odparł i pozwolił sobie objąć jej twarz dłońmi. Nie zaprotestowała dlatego posunął się dalej i powoli zbliżył swe usta do jej składając na nich czuły pocałunek._

– _Ktoś może nas zobaczyć – wyszeptała zawstydzona i przygryzła lekko dolną wargę._

– _Nikogo prócz nas tutaj nie ma, Hermiono – odparł łagodnym głosem i pozwolił sobie pocałować jej dłoń. – A służba jest pod działaniem przysięgi. Żadne z nich nie może wynosić sekretów tego domu, nawet jeśli zostanie zwolnione. – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i tym razem pozwoliła się pocałować nieco śmielej._

– _Jest przepiękny – szepnęła spoglądając na swój palec. – Czy przepływa przez niego magia? – zdziwiła się, a Severus przytaknął._

– _Będzie cię chronił przed zniewoleniem umysłu – odparł. – Zarówno tym spowodowanym działaniem eliksirów, jak i tym pochodzącym od zaklęć, nawet tych najbardziej czarnych._

– _Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytała jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona._

– _Nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział ujmując jej dłoń. – Jestem jedynie zapobiegliwy, a i twoje bezpieczeństwo jest mi bardzo drogie. Sądząc po sporym gronie twych wielbicieli – ciągnął widząc jej pytające spojrzenie – podejrzewam, że niejeden, podobnie jak Black, w akcie desperacji będzie chciał użyć magii, by skraść twoje serce na wieść o twych zaręczynach. A ja nie chcę cię stracić, Hermiono._

– _Nie stracisz – wyszeptała. – Moje uczucia są szczere, Severusie i nie widzę sposobu, by komuś udało się przekonać mnie magicznie, bądź jedynie słowną perswazją, że jest inaczej. Mimo to, dziękuję, że zadbałeś o mą wierność – zaśmiała się, a i on po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem._

– _Dobrze wiesz, droga pani, że nie to było moim zamiarem – odparł z rozbawieniem, a ona lekko przytaknęła. Siedzieli razem na ławce rozkoszując się piękną nocą. Cieszyli swą bliskością i wzajemnością uczuć. Severus nie ośmielił się na nic więcej niż delikatne pocałunki. Wiedział, że jego wybranka jest damą, która szanuje swą cnotę i nie zamierzał na nią naciskać do dnia ślubu. A i jemu nie zależało na tym, by spróbować rozkoszy z nią jak najszybciej. W tej chwili był pijany od samej jej bliskości, a czułość z jaką odpowiadała na jego pieszczoty dawał mu pewność, że po ślubie spędzi z nią wiele chwil pełnych uniesień._

_Tak też się stało. Ślub wyznaczyli na pierwszą możliwą datę i w ledwie trzy miesiące od zaręczyn mógł cieszyć się nocą poślubną, w którą obydwoje, pomimo jej braku doświadczenia, wkładali wiele wysiłku, by sprawić przyjemność sobie nawzajem. Nie ustrzegła się bólu, pomimo tego, że starał się być delikatny, a ślad jaki pozostawiła na prześcieradle dawał mu pewność, że nie udawała. Czuł niejako satysfakcję. Wiele kobiet w dzisiejszych czasach zgrywało cnotliwe i dopiero w noc poślubną okazywało się, że swe dziewictwo straciły dawno temu. Hermiona była szczera, a gdy zasnęli nad ranem, miał też pewność, że szczerze odpowiadała na jego pieszczoty. _

_Wszystko było niczym piękny sen. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Poślubił jedną z najpiękniejszych panien świata, w dodatku pannę, przy której z całą pewnością nie zazna nudy. Hermiona. Pachniała zadziwiająco, a jej usta smakowały wybornie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł to zgrabne, ciepłe ciało mocno wtulone w jego bok. Jej włosy leciutko łaskotały go w szyję, a usteczka … wilgotne i tak miękkie wędrowały z czułością po jego nagim torsie. _

– _Hermiono – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem mocniej zaciskając powieki, gdy jej język zaczął leciutko wirować po jego sutku. Mruknął, gdy jego ciało zaczęło dość intensywnie reagować na te pieszczoty, a z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk, gdy swoją jędrną pierś przycisnęła mocniej do jego rozgrzanego ciała. Chciał popatrzeć na tę niezwykłą kobietę dającą mu rozkosz i powoli z uśmiechem otworzył jedno oko._

– O kurwa – zaklął nie siląc się na delikatność. – Granger do cholery, co ty wyprawiasz? – wykrzyknął i z trudem zebrał się w sobie, gdy jej maleńka dłoń zahaczyła o jego sterczącą męskość. – Przestań natychmiast – warknął, chociaż jego ciało wcale nie chciało, by przestała.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Powrót do przyszłości"_


	2. Powrót do przyszłości

_N/A: Jestem szczerze zaskoczona tak pozytywnym odbiorem. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze. Każdy jeden wywołał u mnie uśmiech i pobudził do pisania. Teraz trochę żałuję, że nie utrzymałam całości w czasach osiemnastowiecznej Anglii i zastanawiam się nad rozbudowaniem tego opowiadania. "Starzy" państwo Snape będą się jeszcze pojawiać, ale już nie w takim wymiarze. Po tak pozytywnym odbiorze prologu obawiam się, że teraz będzie już tylko gorzej, a na pewno mniej urokliwie. Chociaż przyznać się muszę, że podczas pisania kolejnych rozdziałów bawiłam się równie dobrze i bardzo bym chciała, byście i Wy bawili się tak samo. Kolejne rozdziały zamierzam dodawać w piątki, ale że jutro muszę wyjechać Pierwszy publikuję już dziś. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i życzę dobrej zabawy.  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 1**_

„_**Powrót do przyszłości"**_

Z przymkniętych powiek i braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji mógł wnioskować, że panna Granger wciąż jeszcze śpi. Nie miał tylko pojęcia dlaczego w jego łóżku, w dodatku zupełnie naga. Gdyby był draniem pozwoliłby na dalszą wędrówkę tych maleńkich, delikatnych dłoni po swym ciele, ale że należał do przyzwoitych mężczyzn, a przynajmniej daleki był od wykorzystywania uczennic, musiał ją jakoś powstrzymać. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, gdy w żaden sposób nie reagowała na jego słowa, a mając w pamięci swój sen, bał się ją teraz dotknąć.

Był kompletnie zdezorientowany i starał się sobie przypomnieć co zaszło poprzedniego wieczora i jak, do cholery, ta niezwykle irytująca dziewczyna zdołała dostać się do jego kwater nie łamiąc barier ochronnych, które wciąż były nienaruszone. Nieprawdopodobnym wydało mu się, by on sam ją tutaj przyprowadził. To zdecydowanie musiały być jakieś czary i w myślach układał już plan tortur jakimi obdarzy wszystkich odpowiedzialnych. Doskonale wiedział, że cały gniew spadnie na tę dziewczynę, chociaż był przekonany, że ona sama z własnej woli nigdy nie weszłaby mu naga do łóżka. Może był inteligentnym mężczyzną i być może Hermiona ze snu uznała w przypływie dobrego nastroju, że jest przystojny i miły, ale dla tej, która teraz mruczała cichutko u jego boku, był jedynie opryskliwym, znienawidzonym i w dodatku zupełnie pozbawionym męskich uroków nauczycielem.

– Granger – zacharczał, gdy jej usta nie zaprzestawały pieszczot i z całej siły odkaszlnął, by jego głos przybrał na sile. Był pewien, że jeśli dziewczyna za chwilę nie przestanie, on zdecydowanie odrzuci fakt, że to uczennica i że prawdopodobnie nie znalazła się tu z własnej woli, i przestanie go interesować, że nie powinni utrzymywać żadnych intymnych stosunków, a już na pewno nie tak intymnych i bliskich. W pamięci przeszukiwał wszystkie paragrafy szkolnego regulaminu i zastanawiał się co mu grozi, jeśli jednak zapomni. Brał też pod uwagę udawanie, że sam nadal śpi i chociaż jego ciało bardzo pragnęło, by trzymał się tej wersji, dość donośny głos w jego głowie nakazywał pospiesznie obudzić uczennicę.

Chwycił ją za ramiona i delikatnie, ale stanowczo odciągnął od siebie. To był poważny błąd. Czuć jej nagie piersi przyciskające się do niego to jedno, ale widzieć je w całej okazałości, jej sterczące, maleńkie sutki ocierające się o jego klatkę piersiową, to już zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na jednego mężczyznę. Niewiele myśląc przycisnął ją ponownie do siebie i wpatrywał w nią kompletnie nie wiedząc co robić.

– Granger – sapnął. – Hermiono – dodał błagalnym głosem. – Panno Granger, proszę się natychmiast obudzić – warknął – w innym przypadku Gryffindor straci przez panią wszystkie punkty. – Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego głos nie brzmi zbyt przekonująco ani stanowczo, ale najwyraźniej zaczynało skutkować.

– Severus – mruknęła z leciutkim uśmiechem. – Pro... pro... profesor? – wykrzyknęła i poderwała się przerażona, po czym tak samo szybko opadła ponownie na jego ciało. – Profesor … profesor Snape? – Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę i uniosła nieco głowę, by spojrzeć na niego ponownie.

– Dokładnie ten sam – odparł ironicznie. – Może mi pani wyjaśnić, co do cholery pani wyczynia? Co u licha robisz w moich kwaterach, w moim łóżku, w dodatku zupełnie naga? – wysyczał ze złością, a jego wciąż twardy członek, który zdradliwie wbijał się w jej udo, wcale nie pomagał mu w udawaniu bardziej groźnego niż jest.

– Ja … ja nie … nie pamiętam, profesorze – wydukała przestraszona. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tutaj znalazłam.

– To jakiś chory żart, Granger? – syknął przymrużając powieki. – Upiłaś się i postanowiłaś na mnie zemścić, za Merlin wie co? Założyłaś się, z którymś ze swoich durnych przyjaciół?

– Ja nie … nie piję, profesorze – wydusiła słabym głosem. – Nie pamiętam.

– Panno Granger – zaczął ponownie siląc się na spokój – zostały ci jedynie trzy miesiące szkoły. Wytłumacz mi, bo nie pojmuję, co tobą do cholery kierowało, by przyjść tu naga i mnie napastować narażając siebie i mnie na kłopoty. Jeśli miałaś ochotę się ze mną zabawić, nie mogłaś poczekać tych trzech miesięcy? – zadrwił. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób oboje nas czekają nieprzyjemności. Powiedz coś na Merlina, bo nie mam pojęcia jaki przyświecał ci cel. Chciałaś się odegrać za niesprawiedliwe stopnie i wkopać mnie w niechcianą ciążę? – warknął tracąc cierpliwość, gdy uparcie milczała. – W co ty pogrywasz, dziewczyno? Rozumiem, że chciałaś mnie narazić na problemy, ale tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, że gotowa jesteś sama się poświęcić, by mnie zniszczyć? Wiesz co dla ciebie oznacza dziecko ze śmierciożercą? Jesteś świadoma tego jaka była moja rola w Zakonie Feniksa i dobrze wiesz, że jakiś czas temu zostałem zdemaskowany. Ostrzegam, panno Granger, żaden śmierciożerca nie będzie miał skrupułów, by zabić mnie, ale wiedz, że zanim zrobią to ze mną, zabiją każdego kto jest w jakikolwiek sposób związany ze mną. Będą próbowali cię wykorzystać, by trafić do mnie. Jeśli ktoś się dowie o naszej wspólnej nocy, nic ich nie powstrzyma i może uczynisz mi tę przyjemność i łaskawie ze mnie zejdziesz? Na Merlina, dziewczyno – krzyknął gdy powoli zsuwała się z niego ocierając całym ciałem – jestem tylko mężczyzną o ile nie zdążyłaś się zorientować – wysyczał.

– Ja … ja nie pamiętam – powtórzyła po raz kolejny. – Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób znalazłam się tutaj – tłumaczyła pospiesznie. – Przysięgam. – Hermiona usiadła na łóżku szczelnie zakrywając kołdrą i zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać za swoim ubraniem. – Ja … czy ja i pan … czy my … o bogowie, jak to się stało? Profesorze, ja przysięgam, że nic nie pamiętam. Czy my, czy dziś w nocy …

– Pytasz, czy się kochaliśmy, uprawialiśmy seks tudzież pieprzyliśmy? – dokończył za nią ze złością. – Jeśli byłaś dziewicą to ta imponująca plama krwi na prześcieradle, obok twojego tyłka zdaje się to potwierdzać – wysyczał z przekąsem i po chwili westchnął w duchu, gdy na twarzy dziewczyny dostrzegł spływające łzy.

– Jak to się stało, profesorze? Nic nie pamiętam. Nic. O Merlinie, zrobiłam to z profesorem, w dodatku z profesorem, który mnie nienawidzi. Wyrzucą mnie – szlochała. Zaskoczyło go, że pomimo iż nie szczędził jej przykrości, ona cały czas starała się zachowywać grzecznie i z szacunkiem wobec niego. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, bo domyślał się, że to nie ona ponosi winę za to dziwne wydarzenie, a on zamiast starać się spokojnie rozwikłać zagadkę naskoczył na nią i mocno wystraszył. W dodatku istotnie wyglądało na to, że panna Granger straciła z nim dziewictwo.

– Owszem, jeśli ktoś się dowie, wyrzucą nas oboje – odparł spokojnym głosem i pilnując, by kołdra nie zsunęła się z jego strategicznych miejsc usiadł obok niej. – Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – spytał łagodnie, a dziewczyna lekko pokręciła głową. – Jako, że kompletnie nie znajduję uzasadnienia dla pani próby, najwyraźniej udanej, uwiedzenia mnie, nie widzę powodów, byś miała kłamać, a tym bardziej byś oddała mi swą cnotę dobrowolnie – zapewnił. – Możliwe, że ktoś rzucił na nas urok albo klątwę. Z ubolewaniem muszę też przyznać, że sam niewiele pamiętam. – Odetchnął głęboko i nieśmiało położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Powiedz mi co ostatnie pamiętasz zanim się obudziłaś. Co robiłaś?

– Czytałam – wyszeptała z zamyśleniem. Widział jak stara się zapanować nad potokiem łez spływających po bladych policzkach i postanowił w myślach być dla niej nieco łaskawszym. Nie potrzebował teraz rozhisteryzowanej nastolatki, a w dodatku w pamięci wciąż miał swoją cudowną Hermionę ze snu.

– Co? Opowiedz mi ze szczegółami – poprosił.

– W bibliotece, w dziale historycznym znalazłam książkę, pamiętnik Hermiony Granger sprzed dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat. Pomyślałam, że to może jakaś moja prababka, że może też była czarownicą – tłumaczyła powoli przypominając sobie poprzedni dzień. – Zabrałam ją, chciałam przeczytać w spokoju. W bibliotece zawsze ktoś czegoś ode mnie chce, więc udałam się do mojego ulubionego ogrodu. Odkryłam go kilka miesięcy temu. Jest na tyłach i nikt, ale to nikt tam nigdy nie przychodzi. A do tego zapach ziół …

– Co to za ogród? – przerwał jej pospiesznie.

– Rosną tam same rośliny niemagiczne wykorzystywane jako ingrediencje …

– Wiesz dlaczego tam nikt nie chodzi? – warknął. Przymknął powieki i starał się odzyskać panowanie. – Bo to moja prywatna własność. To mój ogród, Granger i nie miałaś prawa tam przebywać. Nikt o nim nie wie i nikt nawet nie powinien go widzieć. Jak do cholery tam weszłaś?

– Nie wiem, profesorze. Nie chciałam naruszyć niczyjej prywatności, przysięgam. – Ponownie się wystraszyła i spojrzała na niego z rezygnacją. – Po prostu zobaczyłam go podczas jednego ze spacerów wokół zamku i … weszłam. Przysięgam, że niczego nie zniszczyłam.

– Porozmawiamy sobie na ten temat później – syknął z irytacją. – Co przeczytałaś w tej książce?

– To był pamiętnik dziewczyny – Granger odetchnęła głęboko – Hermiony … zakochanej … o bogowie, w mężczyźnie o nazwisku … Severus Snape.

– Wydaje ci się nieprawdopodobne, by ktoś zakochał się w człowieku o tym nazwisku? – zadrwił i wywracając oczami dał znać, by kontynuowała.

– Gdy zaczęłam to czytać, to miałam wrażenie, że znalazłam się w centrum, że to ja … że ja jestem tą Hermioną – Severus pobladł.

– Na czym skończyłaś? – spytał przymykając powieki.

– Na … na … na … nocy po... poślubnej – wyjąkała, gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi.

– Jasna cholera – zaklął i chciał wstać, ale brak bielizny skutecznie zatrzymał go w łóżku.

– Co to oznacza, profesorze? – spytała drżącym głosem.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia, Granger i nie wiem co to za urok, ale … musisz wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, popamięta mnie do końca życia – odparł ze złością, ale tym razem starał się, by nie była ona wymierzona w jej kierunku. – W chwili, gdy ty czytałaś pamiętnik panny Granger, ja czytałem w tym samym ogrodzie, nie zgadniesz … – spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– Pamiętnik Severusa Snape'a? – spytała niepewnie.

– Znalazłem go w bibliotece i nie zgadniesz w kim zakochany był mój, jak się domyślam, jakiś przodek? – Ponownie ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

– Miała na imię Hermiona? – Granger jęknęła, a jej ramiona opadły z rezygnacją.

– I nie zgadniesz jakie ostatnie wydarzenie z jego życia pamiętam – ironizował dalej.

– Myśli pan, że coś, że jakiś urok skłonił nas do … do spełnienia słów z tych wspomnień? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uwagą.

– Tego się obawiam, Granger – odparł i westchnął głęboko. – Uspokój się i posłuchaj, dopóki nikt oprócz nas nie wie, nikt się nie musi dowiedzieć. Ubierze się i porozmawiamy w salonie – zaproponował.

– Nie ma moich ubrań i nie widzę różdżki – westchnęła ponownie się rozglądając.

Niewiele myśląc wyciągnął swoją spod poduszki i wezwał jej ubranie przy pomocy zaklęcia. Oboje zamarli, a Hermiona kilka razy mrugnęła zanim przyswoiła fakt, że tuż obok nich pojawiła się przepiękna suknia ślubna. Podniósł się dość gwałtownie z łóżka nie bacząc na swą nagość i posłał Hermionie ironiczne spojrzenie, gdy jęknęła zawstydzona.

– Nie zgrywaj wstydnisi, Granger. Nad ranem byłaś całkiem … przepraszam – mruknął. Szybkim krokiem udał się do garderoby, rzucił jej swój szlafrok, a sam ubrał się w szatę. Wszedł do salonu i zamarł, a po chwili i ona pojawiła się w pokoju. Przyglądał się uważnie jej twarzy, gdy podawał jej znalezioną różdżkę i z niepokojem przywołał dwie fiolki z eliksirami. Jedną, z uspokajającym podał natychmiast, a drugą postawił na stoliku czekając, aż jej szok minie. Na kanapie leżała jej rozrzucona bielizna, welon i jego ślubny surdut. Na stoliku stał otwarty szampan, a wokół niego rozrzucone były owoce i czekoladki. Hermiona opadła na sofę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na jej palcu znajomy kształt. Pierścionek z dużym onyksem, w którym połyskiwał jej kasztanowy włos, otoczony maleńkimi diamencikami.

– Skąd go masz? – warknął ze złością. Chwycił mocno jej lewy nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół. – Włamałaś się do mojego domu?

– Ja … nie mam pojęcia. Pierwszy raz go widzę. – Dziewczyna wciąż była w szoku i zaczął błagać w myślach, by eliksir w końcu zaczął działać.

– To pierścionek ślubny mojej babki – wyjaśnił starając się zachować spokój, gdy i na swojej dłoni dostrzegł obrączkę. Panna Granger zaczęła dość nerwowo ściągać ślubną ozdobę, ale ta zdawała się być przyrośnięta do palca. Zaczęła się trząść, a po jej policzkach ponownie pociekły łzy.

– Przestań – chwycił ją stanowczo za dłonie i spojrzał prosto w oczy. – Przestań, Hermiono – poprosił. Każda próba ściągnięcia przez nią obrączki ślubnej sprawiała mu potworny ból i mógł się tylko domyślać co to oznacza. Pokazał jej swój serdeczny palec i przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. – Przestań, zranisz się – poprosił, gdy jeszcze raz spróbowała pociągnąć za pierścionek. – Jeśli stało się to, co podejrzewam, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe, nie ma sposobu, byś ją zdjęła.

– Czy my … czy … czy pan i ja … czy ….

– Mam poważne obawy, że tak właśnie zrobiliśmy, Granger … albo raczej … Snape – odparł i usiadł ciężko obok niej.

– Jak? Ale … O, bogowie. – Ku jego uldze, Hermiona już z większym spokojem przyjmowała kolejne rewelacje i w końcu mógł jej podać drugą z fiolek. – Co to? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

– Jeśli w nocy stało się to, co myślimy oboje, że się stało i jakimś cudem przeżyliśmy noc poślubną, choć nie pamiętamy ślubu, wolałbym, by za kilka tygodni nie okazało się, że cię zapłodniłem – mruknął i odkorkował buteleczkę. – To eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Jeśli zrobiliśmy to w przeciągu ostatniej doby, zadziała – wyjaśnił, a dziewczyna już bez pytania wypiła całą zawartość. Gestem poprosił ją o lewą dłoń i rzucił na obrączkę zaklęcie uwalniające, a gdy ta zaświeciła czerwonym blaskiem, a jej kształt zmienił się na jedną chwilę w kształt drutu kolczastego przymknął powieki starając się odzyskać panowanie i połączył ją ze swoją obrączką rzucając na obydwie zaklęcie sprawdzające. Wpatrywała się w niego przestraszonym wzrokiem, a on nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to ta sama dziewczyna, którą pokochał ponad dwieście lat temu. Nie protestowała, gdy delikatnie odciągnął szlafrok z jej ramienia i razem z nim westchnęła widząc maleńki ślad po ukąszeniu przez akromantulę.

– Profesorze? – Spojrzała zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.

– To magiczny ślub, panno … Hermiono – wyjaśnił. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak do tego doszło, ale niemożliwym jest, by ktoś zmusił którekolwiek z nas jakimś sposobem do wypowiedzenia przysięgi. Małżeństwo to mogliśmy zawrzeć jedynie z własnej woli będąc przekonanym o czystości uczuć. – Popatrzył prosto w jej zmartwione oczy i delikatnie pogładził jej policzek. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zrobił, ale ochoczo odpowiedziała na pieszczotę i opanowała zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. – Posłuchaj mnie. Weź się w garść. Za dwadzieścia minut zaczynam zajęcia – tłumaczył pospiesznie. – Przejdź teraz moim kominkiem do swoich kwater prefekt naczelnej. Ubierz się normalnie i idź do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wymyśl coś przed panią Pomfrey żeby dała ci zwolnienie. Nie chcę ryzykować, że ktoś dostrzeże zmiany na twoim palcu – wyjaśnił. – O drugiej kończę zajęcia i wtedy przyjdź do mnie, i porozmawiamy. W czasie przerwy poszukam czegoś w bibliotece i może to się da jakoś odkręcić, chociaż, jeśli to magiczny ślub …

– Profesorze – przerwała mu – jeśli to magiczny ślub … dyrektor pewnie już wie. W ministerstwie zapewne też. Pamiętam, że gdy Remus brał ślub z Tonks ich deklaracje ślubne znalazły się w ministerstwie z chwilą wypowiedzenia przysięgi, tak mówili.

– Masz rację, ale póki co pozostaje nam mieć nadzieję, że to jakiś żart, że w ministerstwie jeszcze nie wiedzą, a dyrektor odnajdzie na nas ślady uroku – odparł i choć bardzo się starał, nie udało mu się ukryć rezygnacji.

– Będziemy musieli z nim porozmawiać, prawda? – spytała przerażona.

– Tak – odrzekł z troską.

– Jeśli pana wyrzucą …

– Zginę z chwilą, gdy opuszczę zamek, tego jestem pewien – przerwał jej posyłając ironiczny uśmieszek. – Malfoy zapewne już wie, jeśli sprawa trafiła do ministerstwa.

– Może to któryś ze śmierciożerców, któryś z uczniów …

– Możliwe. Idź teraz do Pomfrey – poprosił. – Odpocznij. Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono? Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego? – zapytał z troską delikatnie gładząc jej ramię.

– Wszystko dobrze, profesorze. Dziękuję – odpowiedziała spokojnie, a po jej policzku spłynęła kolejna łza. Bez większego zastanowienia otarł ją kciukiem i na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał dłoń na jej twarzy.

– Chciałbym móc cię zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, panno Granger – wyszeptał.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się sięgając po wyciągnięty w jej kierunku proszek fiuu, ale to był najbardziej zmartwiony uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Nawet ciężko powiedzieć, że była smutna. Była przerażona, zmartwiona i zagubiona. Chciał ją chwycić w ramiona i mocno przytulić, ale powstrzymał się, przypominając sobie, że przecież to wciąż jego uczennica. – Do zobaczenia o drugiej – wyszeptała i weszła w płomienie.

Przez cały poranek czuł niepokój, ale co mocno go zaskoczyło, gdy po skończonych zajęciach zbliżał się do swojego gabinetu zaczął odczuwać nieznaczne podniecenie na myśl o spotkaniu z nią. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na fizyczne walory dziewcząt uczących się w szkole. Były uczennicami i każda w jego oczach wyglądała tak samo. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Hermiona z całą pewnością nie była już dziewczynką, a młodą kobietą i niczego w tym względzie jej nie brakowało. Będąc z sobą zupełnie szczerym była całkiem ładną i seksowną kobietą. Na myśl o poranku z nią, przestawał się dziwić Severusowi ze snu. Tyle, że tamten nie był profesorem, którego ściga całe ścierwo magicznego świata, a spora różnica wieku w tamtych czasach była czymś zwyczajnym. Gdyby nie nauczał panny Granger przez ostatnie siedem lat, a spotkał ją w zupełnie innych okolicznościach, dwadzieścia lat jakie ich dzieliło i we współczesnym magicznym świecie byłoby do przyjęcia. Realia jednak były zupełnie inne i teraz musiał skupić się na sposobie odkręcenia tego ślubu. Nie zwróci jej dziewictwa i prawdopodobnie zdarzenie to będzie się za nimi ciągnęło już do końca życia, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia uda się im, a przynajmniej jej wieść w miarę normalne życie.

Rozejrzał się po swoim salonie i z cichym westchnieniem zaczął zbierać jej porozrzucane rzeczy. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z suknią ślubną. Przeszło mu przez głowę, by wrzucić ją do kominka, ale ostatecznie spakował razem z welonem do niewielkiego kufra. Bieliznę na całe szczęście ubrała na siebie zanim wyszła od niego. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc maleńki bukiecik polnych kwiatów, w którym dominowała jej ulubiona przylaszczka. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie i delikatnie ułożył na sukience. Zamknął kufer i przeniósł go na razie do garderoby z postanowieniem, że za jakiś czas go jej odda. Uznał, że jak będzie już po wszystkim z przyjemnością zobaczy, jak Granger czerwieni się odbierając od niego swoje rzeczy.

Skrzywił się widząc niezasłane łóżko. Rankiem odprawił skrzaty z nakazem nie wchodzenia do jego kwater i teraz cały bałagan, jaki zrobili w nocy wciąż był widoczny. Rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące, machnięciem różdżki ułożył poduszki i kołdrę, i wyszedł z pomieszczenia nie chcąc dłużej przypominać sobie nocy poślubnej. Nie wspominał o tym pannie Granger, ale to co przeżył z nią było jednym z najwspanialszych doznań w jego życiu. Miał jakieś nikłe wrażenie, że to nie był jedynie sen. Nie wiedział, czy w taki sposób działała magia ślubna, czy dziewczyna była tak otwarta i namiętna, ale był pewien, że było nieziemsko. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i z cichym westchnieniem odgonił niepożądane myśli.

Zerknął na zegarek i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że panna Granger spóźnia się już ponad dziesięć minut. Wyrzucił jeszcze półmiski z owocami, czekoladki i butelkę szampana, które stanowiły pozostałości po ich poślubnych igraszkach, zaparzył przy pomocy zaklęcia jej ulubioną herbatę, a przynajmniej ulubioną Hermiony ze snów i zamierzał właśnie zafiuukać do jej kwater, gdy dobiegło go donośne pukanie.

Był zaskoczony i mocno poirytowany, gdy na progu ujrzał dyrektora Hogwartu z ministerialnym pergaminem w dłoni. Domyślił się co starzec trzyma i przeszło mu przez myśl, że to nawet dobrze, by i on był obecny podczas rozmowy z Hermioną. Fakt, że już wiedział, zaoszczędzi mu sporo tłumaczeń.

– Kilka godzin temu odbyłem ciekawą rozmowę z panną Granger albo raczej, jak wynika z tego dokumentu – Dumbledore uniósł do góry pergamin – panią Snape – zaczął i rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z foteli, gdy przeszli już do jego mieszkania. – Wezwałem ją tuż po tym, jak odkryłem te papiery na moim biurku. Panna Granger z jakiegoś powodu nie uczestniczyła w dzisiejszych zajęciach, a że nie wyglądała na chorą, postanowiłem wezwać najpierw ją, nie ciebie. Domyślasz się oczywiście co za dokument trzymam? – Starzec spojrzał uważnie na swego podwładnego, a ten bez słów wyciągnął rękę, by przekonać się, jaki rodzaj małżeńskich więzów ich łączy. Nie było gorzej niż się spodziewał, ale w sumie gorzej już być nie mogło. Małżeństwo jakie zawarli w niedzielne popołudnie było nieodwracalnym magicznie rytuałem, a co gorsza umacniało się pod pewnymi warunkami czyniąc ich sobie coraz bardziej oddanymi. Fakt, że oddała mu swoje dziewictwo i zawdzięczała mu życia, czynił z niej kobietę całkowicie mu lojalną, a każde kolejne podobne zdarzenie uczyni ich całkowicie od siebie zależnymi.

Severus spoglądał na dyrektora przenikliwym wzrokiem bojąc się, co może za chwilę usłyszeć. Wiedział, że sobie poradzi. Miał dokąd pójść, gdyby go wyrzucono i miał też środki, które wystarczyłyby na jeszcze kilka pokoleń dostatniego życia. Zasadniczo nic, poza przysięgą złożoną dyrektorowi nie trzymało go w Hogwarcie. Pracę mógł wykonywać w swoim prywatnym laboratorium, o klientów zabiegać nie musiał, gdyż od lat dostarczał eliksiry do aptek w całym magicznym świecie, więc i zajęcia miałby pod dostatkiem. Jak dobrze się nad tym zastanowił, to może nie byłoby tak źle gdyby go wyrzucono. Nie lubił uczyć i nigdy nie było to jego powołaniem. Owszem nie mógłby spokojnie wychodzić poza magiczne bariery ochronne, ale przecież i teraz nie mógł tego robić. Nikt, oprócz Dumbledore'a nie wiedział, że jest właścicielem ogromnej posiadłości Chatsworth i nikt nawet nie próbowałby jej odnaleźć.

Wcześniej nieco straszył Hermionę wizjami o czających się na niego za rogiem śmierciożercach i teraz trochę tego pożałował. Mógł jej powiedzieć, że w razie najgorszego, jest w stanie im obojgu zapewnić schronienie, a dom i tereny do niego przyległe były tak ogromne, że na dobrą sprawę mogliby sobie nawet przez długie miesiące nie wchodzić w drogę. Wiedział, że powinien to rozegrać inaczej, ale w pierwszym odruchu musiał wyładować złość, a ona na swoje nieszczęście była najbliżej. Nie chciał jej też zdradzać, że ogród, który jakimś cudem udało jej się odkryć jest w istocie przejściem do posiadłości, której teraz i ona była panią. Posiadłości, która w jego rodzinie była od blisko dwustu pięćdziesięciu lat.

Z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że więź jaka ich łączy zmusza go, by na poważnie zaczął się o nią martwić. Nie miał wątpliwości, że na całej tej sytuacji uda mu się wyjść korzystnie, ale ona miała całkiem sporo do stracenia. Wiedział, że jest ambitna i zależało jej na wybitnym ukończeniu szkoły. Podejrzewał, że już od września chciała rozpocząć praktykę albo studia na uniwersytecie, a jeśli nie uda jej zdać w terminie owutemów, nikt nie będzie chciał jej przyjąć, nawet pomimo znakomitych wyników. Utknie na wiele miesięcy w posiadłości z mężczyzną, którego nienawidzi, a małżeństwo z nim przekreśli jej szanse na dobre zamążpójście i założenie rodziny w przyszłości, o ile w ogóle uda im się kiedykolwiek z tego wyplątać. Uderzyło go jeszcze, że jeśli tego nie odkręcą, on będzie jedynym mężczyzną w jej życiu. Nie miała przed nim nikogo i nigdy mieć nie będzie mogła. Nie było szans, by panna Granger mogła czerpać choć odrobinę korzyści z tego zajścia. Chciał dać jej chociaż możliwość ukończenia szkoły i miał właśnie wziąć całą winę na siebie, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dyrektora.

– Nie musisz się martwić, Severusie – rzekł z miłym uśmiechem. – Panna Granger przyznała się do wszystkiego.

– Co? – Spojrzał na starca z niepokojem. – Co Granger zrobiła?

– Przyznała się, że rzuciła urok na pamiętniki, które czytaliście – odparł spokojnie. – Znalazła je w bibliotece i ten spisany przez Severusa Snape'a podrzuciła tobie – wyjaśnił. Severus zaniemówił. – Zdradziła mi, że od dawna żywiła względem ciebie romantyczne uczucie, a dodatkowo chciała w przyszłości studiować eliksiry pod twoim okiem – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Coś poszło nie tak i urok zadziałał zbyt szybko.

– Gdzie ona jest? – zdołał wydusić z siebie.

– Severusie, wiem, że tego małżeństwa nie da się w żaden ze znanych mi sposobów rozwiązać, ale chyba nie planujesz skrzywdzić tej dziewczyny? – odparł z irytującym spokojem starzec.

– Gdzie jest, panna … Hermiona? – spytał w odpowiedzi.

– Musiałem wydalić ją ze szkoły w trybie natychmiastowym – odpowiedział pospiesznie dyrektor. – Nie próbowała się odwoływać. Poprosiła jedynie o możliwość wyjaśnienia wszystkiego przyjaciołom i prawie błagała, bym przekonał radę szkoły, by nie wyciągano w stosunku do ciebie żadnych konsekwencji. – Severus zbladł. – Dzięki jej zeznaniu na piśmie, rada, która zebrała się w trybie natychmiastowym, przychyliła się do jej prośby. Poza wciąż trwającym małżeństwem, nic ci nie grozi.

– Gdzie ona jest? – ponowił pytanie.

– Prawie dwie godziny temu opuściła teren szkoły – odparł Dumbledore. – Nie jestem pewien dokąd się udała.

– Możliwe, że wróciła do rodziców? Nadal, pomimo że nie jest uczennicą pozostaje członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, czy tak samo skutecznie jesteś w stanie ich ochraniać? – dopytywał.

– Severusie, jej rodzice nie żyją od zeszłych wakacji – odpowiedział zaskoczony dyrektor. – Możliwe, że umknęło to twojej uwadze. Sam wówczas ciężko ranny leżałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dom państwa Granger został podpalony. Całkowicie spłonęło skrzydło, w którym znajdowała się ich sypialnia. Szczęśliwie, część domu, w którym był pokój Hermiony ocalała. – Severus przymknął powieki przypominając sobie w jaki sposób zginęli jego teściowie ze snu. – Nie sądzę, by magiczne bariery ochronne, jakimi Zakon otoczył domostwo państwa Granger dawno temu, nadal istniały, ale nie spodziewałbym się raczej, że Hermiona wróci do tego domu. Co prawda nie został całkowicie zniszczony i wciąż nadaje się do zamieszkania, ale podejrzewam raczej, że została odesłana przez Harry'ego do Syriusza, na Grimmauld Place.

– Raczyłeś sprawdzić, czy dotarła tam bezpiecznie? – Snape poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. – Czy może umknął ci fakt, jak jej przyjaciele odgrażali się jej przez cały lunch? – Podczas posiłku, gdy usłyszał ich rozmowę, był przekonany, że Weasley i Potter pomstują, bo Hermiona nie pojawiła się na lekcjach i prawdopodobnie nie pomogła im z pracami domowymi wczorajszego wieczora. Teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo się mylił. Pomstowali i odgrażali się jej, bo wyznała im to, co powiedziała dyrektorowi. Obawiał się, że Harry Potter nawet nie wpadł na pomysł, by pomóc przyjaciółce, a ona sama zapewne uzna narzucanie się Blackowi za niestosowne. A i pewnie Black nie byłby szczęśliwy goszcząc jego żonę. W końcu zniknął spokój z twarzy dyrektora i Severus poczuł jakiś dziwny rodzaj satysfakcji. – Dobrze wiesz, że panna Granger nie ponosi w najmniejszym stopniu odpowiedzialności za to co się stało albo raczej ponosimy ją obydwoje w takim samym wymiarze – wypluł ze złością. – Zrobiła to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby mnie chronić. I nie sądzę, że w tym przypadku zadziałała jedynie umacniająca się między nami więź. Panna Granger … obawiała się, że jeśli opuszczę zamek, tuż za bramą dopadną mnie śmierciożercy i pewnie tak by było, gdybym musiał przechodzić przez tę bramę. Nie wiedziała, że mogę stąd udać się do równie bezpiecznego miejsca. Problem w tym, że z chwilą, gdy nasza deklaracja ślubna pojawiła się w ministerstwie, jej grozi dokładnie takie samo niebezpieczeństwo albo gorsze. Jestem pewien, że mnie zabiliby od razu, ona jeśli trafi w ich ręce będzie tak długo torturowana, aż mnie im wyda, a dobrze wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. – Odetchnął głęboko i opadł na kanapę. – Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że śmierciożercy nie wiedzą jeszcze o naszym ślubie i nie mają pojęcia jak ona wygląda.

– O czym dokładnie mówisz, twierdząc, że ponosisz winę w takim samym stopniu, jak panna Granger? – spytał Dumbledore i zmierzył z uwagą swojego podwładnego.

Severus zmęczony opadł na oparcie kanapy i opowiedział co zaszło. Nie miał ochoty na zwierzenia, dlatego większą część snu mocno okroił, chociaż miał dziwne przeczucia, że starzec dobrze wie, o czym śnił i on, i Hermiona.

– Nie wmawiaj mi, że się tego nie spodziewałeś i uwierzyłeś w bajeczkę o zauroczeniu panny Granger – syknął kończąc opowieść. – Dobrze też wiesz, że jest jedyną uczennicą tej przeklętej szkoły, którą byłem gotów przyjąć na praktykę, gdyby tylko chciała. Nie musiała się uciekać do uwodzenia mnie.

– Nie będę cię oszukiwał – westchnął dyrektor. – Kłamstwo panny Granger było dla mnie oczywiste od samego początku, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, by wydalono was oboje. Prawdopodobnie musiałbyś stawić się wówczas przed radą. Jesteś zbyt cenny dla Zakonu …

– Dlatego postanowiłeś poświęcić ją? – krzyknął z oburzeniem Snape. – Jesteś jakimś popieprzonym bogiem?

– Severusie …

– Ta dziewczyna walczy w tej twojej wojnie nie raz narażając swoje życie. – Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął ze złością pięści. – Jej rodzice zginęli, bo wciągnąłeś ją do tego durnego Zakonu, a ty nawet nie pofatygowałeś się, by zapewnić jej bezpieczne schronienie. Mogłeś przysłać ją do mnie – wypluł. – Zabrałbym ją do mojej posiadłości, gdzie mogłaby spokojnie przeczekać, skoro tak bardzo bałeś się utracić swojego cennego Mistrza Eliksirów. Jeśli coś jej się stanie … jeśli będą ją torturować … jeśli ją zabiją … odpłacę ci się dokładnie tym samym. Każdą jedną klątwę, jaką jej wymierzą, ja wymierzę tobie. Jej śmierć, będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoją winą, głupcze.

– Severusie – Albus Dumbledore wstał ze swojego fotela i teraz wyraźnie zmartwiony podszedł do kanapy, którą zajmował jego podwładny – jestem pewien, że Hermiona jest teraz bezpieczna w siedzibie Zakonu. Obiecuję niezwłocznie skontaktować się z Syriuszem.

– Obyś miał rację – westchnął Snape i ze zmęczeniem przymknął powieki.

– Martwisz się o nią – zauważył z troską starzec.

– Owszem, jest moją żoną – bezwiednie wypowiedział na głos słowa, które bardzo chciał zatrzymać dla siebie.

– Severusie, jako twój przełożony zabraniam ci opuszczenia tego zamku, by udać się na jej poszukiwania. Zrozumiałeś? – Snape posłał mu zawzięte spojrzenie i zaklął pod nosem. Zamierzał rozpocząć szukanie Hermiony niezwłocznie i nie sądził, że starzec będzie w taki sposób wykorzystywał przysięgę jaką wiele lat temu mu złożył. – Sam się tym zajmę.

Tak, jak się tego spodziewał, Hermiona nawet nie próbowała zatrzymać się u Syriusza, a z tego co przekazał mu Dumbledore po rozmowie z Potterem, ten kategorycznie zabronił jej pokazywania się tam. Gówniarz uważał, że jako pani Snape nie ma prawa zakłócać spokoju jego ojca chrzestnego. I on, i jego durny kompan odgrażali się przed dyrektorem, że do czasu, aż nie rozwiedzie się ze Snapem, niech lepiej nie pokazuje się im na oczy. Dumbledore, wyjaśnił, że zaszła pomyłka i że Hermiona nie jest niczemu winna, ale ci tym bardziej upierali się, że magiczny rozwód jest dziecinnie prosty. Sami, o dziwo, pofatygowali się do biblioteki, by sprawdzić, że wystarczy jedno zaklęcie. Szkoda, że nie zadali sobie trudu, by zapytać dziewczynę o ten ślub.

On sam, po rozmowie z dyrektorem i dokładnym zapoznaniu się z aktem małżeńskim, zebrał wszelkie możliwe materiały dotyczące magicznych ślubów i teraz z zapałem studiował posiadane publikacje. W tym momencie nie zależało mu już tylko na zerwaniu małżeństwa, ale przede wszystkim chciał odnaleźć dziewczynę i umieścić ją w bezpiecznym schronieniu. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki wskazówkom na temat ich więzi, uda mu się ją odnaleźć. Zdziwił się, gdy wieczorem, prosząc o kolację do swoich kwater, skrzat przyniósł mu list. Wcześniej zabronił pojawiania się w jego kwaterach i stworzenia skrupulatnie przestrzegały tego zakazu.

W pierwszej chwili odetchnął, gdy na rozwiniętym pergaminie dostrzegł zgrabne pismo Hermiony i z nadzieją na jakieś wskazówki zaczął pospiesznie czytać. Z całą pewnością list był napisany już po pożegnaniu z przyjaciółmi i dziewczyna podkreśliła w nim, że nie ma możliwości zatrzymać się w siedzibie Zakonu, jak początkowo planowała. Wyjaśniła mu, że nie chciała okłamywać przyjaciół, ale wyjawiła im tylko tyle ile uznała za bezpieczne dla niego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dotarł do miejsca, w którym wyznała, że zatrzyma się prawdopodobnie w domu rodziców i jeśli on znajdzie sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji prosi go o kontakt z nią. Co prawda nie miał dla niej dobrych wieści odnośnie ich rozwodu, ale głównym problemem teraz było to, że on nie miał pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się dom jej rodziców, a szczerze powiedziawszy wiedział jedynie, że znajduje się gdzieś w Anglii. Jeśli wierzyć pamiętnikowi, który czytał było to prawdopodobnie w jednej ze starszych mugolskich dzielnic Londynu.

Treść listu była rzeczowa i ktoś niewtajemniczony nie doczytałby się w nim nic poza tym co jest napisane. On jednak dostrzegł gorycz i smutek w każdym słowie, jakie zawierał, a nieliczne plamy nie były kleksami tylko śladami po łzach. Nie chciał myśleć, jak bardzo samotna musiała teraz być. Porzucona przez przyjaciół, wygnana ze szkoły i potępiona przez cały magiczny świat, do którego przez ostatnie siedem lat tak bardzo chciała się wpasować. Gdy popołudniu przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, z każdego rogu dało słyszeć się szepty potępienia na jej temat. Co go mocno zaskoczyło nikt nie wypowiadał się negatywnie o nim, a cała złość skupiła się na Hermionie. Zaciskał zęby słysząc plotki, jakoby panna Granger już od dawna zdobywała dobre stopnie z większości przedmiotów dzięki urokom rzucanym na nauczycielki i uwodzeniu nauczycieli. Nawet uczniowie z jej domu głośno demonstrowali niechęć do niej, a dziewczęta z jej roku prześcigały się w wymyślaniu jej podbojów miłosnych.

Delikatnie powiódł palcem po jej imieniu u dołu listu, po czym pospiesznie udał się do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie jak na złość zastał Minerwę McGonagall. Darował sobie wszelkie uprzejmości, a pełne potępienia spojrzenie nauczycielki transmutacji skwitował wywróceniem oczami. Starsza czarownica była jedną z nielicznych, która nie wierzyła w winę swojej podopiecznej i jakże inna wydała mu się teraz od tej, która opiekowała się Hermioną ze snu.

– Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo panny Granger – zaczęła kierując się do niego. – Jestem pewna, że powiedziała to tylko dlatego, że coś jej zrobiłeś.

– Owszem, uwiodłem, zmusiłem by chciała się ze mną ożenić, a na koniec zgwałciłem i wyrzuciłem, dlatego teraz nic nie robię tylko staram się ją znaleźć wszelkimi dostępnymi sposobami – wypluł. – Była dziewicą, więc wszelkie plotki, jakoby sypiała także z Flitwickiem możesz włożyć między bajki – warknął ze złością. Kobieta pobladła i najwyraźniej zbierała się, żeby powiedzieć mu do słuchu, ale dyrektor uciszył ją gestem i nakazał, by obydwoje usiedli.

– Severusie, Minerwa podobnie, jak ty, martwi się o pannę Granger – uspokoił go.

– On się martwi? On? – przerwała mu z oburzeniem McGonagall. – To jego wina, Albusie. Nie wiem co zrobił tej biednej dziewczynie, ale na pewno coś zrobił. Nie dostrzegłeś na niej uroku, gdy tu była? Może podał jej jakiś eliksir?

– I wyjaśnij mi, kobieto, po jasną cholerę miałbym się pakować w małżeństwo z tą dziewczyną? – prychnął.

– Jest młoda, ładna i mądra …

– No tak, bo przecież ja słynę z zaciągania do łóżka młodych i ładnych dziewczyn – wypluł ze złością. – Byłem śmierciożercą, więc teraz śmiało możemy zrobić ze mnie jeszcze zboczeńca. Wiedz, Minerwo, że gdybym miał możliwość, wziąłbym całą winę na siebie. Nie sądziłem jednak, że dyrektor wezwie ją zanim porozmawia ze mną – dodał już nieco spokojniej.

– Przepraszam, Severusie. – Kobieta posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie. – Albus wyjaśnił mi wszystko i wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Ale tak ciężko mi uwierzyć, że coś takiego mogło się stać tak, po prostu. Masz ten pamiętnik? Może tam są jakieś wskazówki, gdzie ona może być. Tak bardzo się o nią martwię, Severusie. Wybacz, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłam. Chyba chciałabym wierzyć, że to jakiś twój okrutny żart, a ona znajdzie się bezpieczna.

– Nie mam pamiętnika – odparł nieco uspokojony. – Byłem w miejscu, gdzie go czytałem i w miejscu, w którym wskazała mi panna Granger, że czytała swój, ale nie mogę znaleźć ani jej, ani mojego. Zaklęcie przyzywające też nie działa. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o wskazówki, to Hermiona zostawiła mi list. Skrzat dopiero mi go dostarczył. – Albus Dumbledore poderwał natychmiast głowę i z nadzieją spojrzał na podwładnego. – Nie znam dokładnego jej miejsca pobytu, ale napisała mi, że prawdopodobnie uda się do domu rodziców. Możliwe, że bała się, że ktoś niepożądany może przeczytać list, dlatego nie wyjawiła adresu. Założyła zapewne, że bez problemu uzyskam go od dyrekcji szkoły. – Posłał dyrektorowi ironiczny uśmieszek i natychmiast spoważniał, gdy stary czarodziej westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Nie znam go – szepnął.

– Co? – jednocześnie wykrzyknęła dwójka nauczycieli.

– Akta panny Granger, jako członka Zakonu Feniksa, a także ze względów bezpieczeństwa zostały częściowo zniszczone – wyjaśnił. – Nie zawierają żadnych adresów kontaktowych. – Severus ze zrezygnowaniem opadł na oparcie krzesła. – Sprawami bezpieczeństwa rodzin członków Zakonu zajmował się Moody. Z tego co wiem każdy adres miał zanotowany jedynie w pamięci. Nikomu z członków Zakonu nie zostawił żadnych dokumentów przed śmiercią …

– Minerwo? – zwrócił się do siedzącej obok koleżanki, kompletnie ignorując przełożonego. – Nieco lepiej znasz pannę Granger, wiesz może na jej temat coś, co może nas naprowadzić na jej ślad?

– Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy, Severusie – westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Postaram się porozmawiać z jej kolegami, przeszukam jej dormitorium, może … – kobieta urwała będąc bliską łez. – W tamtym życiu – odezwała się po chwili – w tym pamiętniku, byłam jej opiekunką? – spytała ze wzruszeniem.

– I na swoje nieszczęście żoną tego … dyrektora – mruknął. – Coś jeszcze dyrektorze? – zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a z przesadną uprzejmością.

– Przypominam ci o moim zakazie, Severusie – odparł twardo czarodziej. – I jeśli można, chciałbym zerknąć na list, który ci zostawiła.

– To prywatna korespondencja – odburknął ze złością – od żony – dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i ruszył do wyjścia.

Wydawało mu się, że jego nastrój nie może się już bardziej pogorszyć, a jednak. Poszedł do dyrektora pełen nadziei na szybkie załatwienie sprawy z panną Granger. Miał nadzieję umieścić ją w bezpiecznym domu i na spokojnie zastanawiać się do dalej. Paradoksalnie paranoiczne podejście Moody'ego do spraw bezpieczeństwa odbija się teraz czkawką na dziewczynie. Przez ponad rok wykonywała misje dla Zakonu, często z narażeniem życia, a teraz ten sam Zakon odwrócił się do niej tyłem i pozbawił schronienia. Chociaż dyrektor utrzymywał, że śmierć jej rodziców nie miała nic wspólnego z jej działalnością, a dom był dobrze chroniony przed śmierciożercami, on był dużo bardziej sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pożaru i postanowił, że zajmie się w tym w wolnym czasie.

Marna to pociecha, gdy traci się rodziców, ale jeśli śmierć państwa Granger była wynikiem działalności magicznych przestępców, Hermionie należało się sowite odszkodowanie. Mógł się tylko domyślać, że jej sprawą zajęto się tak opieszale, jak większością magicznych przestępstw w mugolskim świecie, a żadne z jej dorosłych przyjaciół z dyrektorem na czele, nie zamierzało zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Skoro dziewczyna żyła i nadal mogła dla nich pracować, po co by mieli się wysilać i dać coś od siebie.

Ze złością zaczął zdejmować szaty i już w samej bieliźnie opadł na łóżko. Jutro czekał go ciężki dzień. Musiał przemaglować jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Jeśli ktoś coś wiedział o możliwym miejscu jej pobytu, to ta dwójka idiotów. Był gotów użyć na nich serum prawdy, jeśli nie będą chcieli współpracować i nie zamierzał liczyć się z konsekwencjami. Skoro dla dyrekcji jest bardziej cenny niż uczniowie, to czemu nie. Z zamyśleniem spojrzał na poduszkę, na której leżała maleńka przylaszczka. Zapewne zaplątała się Hermionie we włosy. Przymknął powieki i przez chwilę oddał się uczuciu, jakie wzbudzała w nim ta kobieta ze snu.

Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, ale gdy panna Granger powiedziała mu, że podczas czytania pamiętnika czuła jakby była w centrum tamtych wydarzeń, nabrał podejrzeń, że to wcale nie odbiega od prawdy, a to co brał za sen, nie było w istocie snem. O ile dobrze sobie przypominał, wszystko zaczęło się z chwilą, gdy Severus ujrzał ją podczas balu. Nie było nic wcześniej. Jakby i on, i ona pojawili się znikąd i co dziwne w tym samym momencie rozpoczęli pisanie pamiętnika. Wszystko to wydawało mu się bardzo dziwne, nawet jak na działanie magii i zaczynał nabierać podejrzeń, że tyle w tym przypadku ile zgrabności i delikatności w Hagridzie. Możliwe, że nie byli pod działaniem żadnego uroku, ale był pewien, że ktoś mocno się postarał, by obydwoje w tym samym czasie i miejscu sięgnęli po magiczne dzienniki.

Nie mógł zapomnieć o tym co czuł będąc tam, z Hermioną. Była niezwykłą, młodą dziewczyną o pięknych oczach. Zastanowił się, czy Hermiona Granger, którą znał była równie śliczna i doszedł do szybkiego wniosku, że z całą pewnością musiała być. Zasadniczo nie była już jego uczennicą i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by mógł się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Owszem była jeszcze bardzo młoda i niewinna, ale z drugiej strony była jego żoną. Roześmiał się, gdy dotarł do niego sens jego własnych myśli. Rozważał, jak wygląda kobieta, która jest jego małżonką i powstrzymywał się od dumania o niej w sposób intymny. Był najbardziej dziwnym mężem na świecie.

_Rok 1748_

– _Musisz jechać, najdroższa? – Severus starał się, by jego twarz wyglądał na naprawdę bardzo smutną._

– _Tak i jestem bardzo niepocieszona, że nie możesz jechać ze mną – odparła świeżo upieczona pani Snape._

– _Nie możesz wstrzymać wyjazdu o dwa tygodnie? – poprosił._

– _Severusie – zganiła go – następnym razem poproszę moją starą babkę, by zaczekała z chorobą, aż ty będziesz miał więcej wolnego czasu – zaśmiała się. – Wiesz, że muszę tam jechać teraz. Nie widziałam babci od roku, a teraz … boję się, że jeśli poczekam chociaż jeden dzień, nie zdążę się z nią zobaczyć w ogóle. – Hermiona mocno posmutniała i niewiele myśląc chwycił ją w ramiona._

– _Przyjadę, jak tylko będę mógł, obiecuję – zapewnił i ucałował ją w czubek głowy._

– _Będę na ciebie czekała w Londynie z nadzieją, że poznasz wreszcie moją nieco marudną babcię. – Kobieta z lekkim ociąganiem oderwała się od męża. – I obiecaj, że bez względu na interesy, które zapewne zabierzesz ze sobą, odwiedzimy wspólnie operę._

– _Operę i teatr, i co tylko zechcesz, najsłodsza – obiecał._

– _Kamienica babci jest w dość bliskim sąsiedztwie ogrodu botanicznego, jestem pewna, że bardzo ci się tam spodoba. – Hermiona chwyciła dłonie męża i uśmiechnęła się do niego z czułością._

– _Jeśli odwiedzisz go ze mną, jestem pewien, że mi się spodoba – szepnął jej do ucha i zaciągnął się jej zapachem. Czuł się bardzo niepocieszony, że ledwie miesiąc po ślubie musieli się rozstać, ale dwa dni temu dostała niepokojące wieści z Londynu, na temat poważnego stanu zdrowia babki i chciała tam udać się niezwłocznie. Po śmierci jego teściów, kobieta chciała zaopiekować się wnuczką, ale z uwagi na rozwój jej zdolności magicznych uznano, że dużo bardziej korzystne będzie, jeśli dziewczyna zamieszka u państwa Dumbledore. Nie byli oni jej krewnymi, ale jeszcze zanim przyszła na świat utrzymywali bliskie kontakty z jej dziadkami, a także rodzicami. Kobiety pisywały do siebie regularnie, a każdego lata, Hermiona gościła u babki przynajmniej przez miesiąc. W tym roku, z uwagi na zamążpójście zamierzała zmienić nieco swoje zwyczaje i odwiedzić Londyn dopiero na święta. Choroba, która u mugolskiej staruszki postępowała dość szybko zniwelowała jednak plany pani Snape, a on nie mógł z dnia na dzień zostawić swoich interesów i ruszyć z nią. Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że ledwie za dwa tygodnie ponownie ujrzy swoją ukochaną._

– _Obiecujesz, że będziesz ostrożna? – Objął jej twarz dłońmi i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Podróż miała trwać ponad dwa dni, a drogi nie były w pełni bezpieczne i nieco go to martwiło. Było za daleko, by teleportował się tam razem z nią, a ona ledwie rozpoczęła z nim lekcje i ryzyko rozszczepienia było zbyt duże. _

– _Severusie, nawet jeśli bardzo starałabym się nie być, ilość służby, jaką ze mną wysyłasz już o to zadba. – Roześmiała się i leciutko pogładziła go po policzku._

– _Marny ich los, jeśli spadnie ci choćby włos z głowy – warknął na tyle głośno, by usłyszeli go wszyscy krzątający się wokół nich ludzie i skrzaty. – Odwiozę cię do Derby, dobrze, najdroższa? – Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem i chwyciwszy jego dłoń wspięła się na schodki powozu. – Proszę byś regularnie odsyłała do mnie skrzata z wiadomościami, obiecujesz? – Spojrzał na nią groźnie marszcząc brwi._

– _Obiecuję, kochany – przytaknęła gorliwie. – Będę wysyłać skrzata każdego dnia rano i każdego dnia wieczorem. Tylko nie jestem pewna, czy choroba babci jest na tyle interesująca, bym miała o czym pisać w każdym liście._

– _Wystarczy mi, że napiszesz, jak bardzo za mną tęsknisz – odparł z przekorą._

– _Możesz być pewien, że będę, bardzo. – Pogładziła jego policzek i dała znać stangretowi, że jest gotowa. Dosiadł swego konia i ruszył obok powozu._

_Pożegnał czule swoją małżonkę na granicy miasta i w niezbyt dobrym nastroju ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Wczorajszego wieczora rozpoczął pracę nad nowym eliksirem i teraz musiał się spieszyć, by w porę zamieszać w wywarze. Był już na skraju ich posiadłości, gdy jego drogę przeciął wielki pies. Nie zdążył w porę okiełznać przestraszonego konia i zaliczył dość bolesny upadek. Zaklął siarczyście, gdy poczuł ból w kolanie i z grymasem deportował się prosto do domu. Złorzecząc pochylił się do kominka i na jego szczęście Avery odpowiedział od razu. _

Kwatery Severusa, teraźniejszość albo przyszłość, czyli pewnie rok jakiś 1999

Warknął, gdy na jego twarz padły ostre promienie słońca i próbował odnaleźć różdżkę, by zasłonić szczelniej okna. Chciał zaznać jeszcze odrobinę tego snu z nadzieją, że znowu ujrzy swą małżonkę. Przeciągnął się i po chwili z grymasem bólu na twarzy otworzył oczy. Jęknął, podczas wstawania i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego kolano jest całe sine i opuchnięte. Oprzytomniał zupełnie, gdy wydarzenia ze snu zaczęły do niego dość nagle powracać. Masując swoją obolałą nogę próbował wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami przypomnieć sobie, dokąd dokładnie udała się jego małżonka i jak na złość nie mógł doszukać się w ich pożegnaniu ani adresu babki, ani adresu domostwa jej rodziców. Jedyne co świtało w jego pamięci to ogród botaniczny, ale nie chciał nawet wiedzieć ile ogrodów botanicznych może być w Londynie. Nie mógł być pewnym, że wszystko co widzi we śnie dzieje się naprawdę, ale nie miał w tej chwili żadnego punktu zaczepienia, a bolące kolano dawało nadzieję na jakieś wskazówki, co do miejsca, gdzie przebywała Hermiona.

– Witaj, Severusie. – Zemdliło go ze złości, gdy wracając ze skrzydła szpitalnego spotkał Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Lucjuszu – przywitał się z wymuszonym uśmiechem i chciał przejść obok byłego przyjaciela, ale ten najwyraźniej miał inne plany.

– Chyba powinienem ci powinszować, Severusie. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Kto, by pomyślał, że tak zatwardziały kawaler w końcu zostanie usidlony, w dodatku przez dwa razy młodszą dziewczynę – zakpił. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyło mnie, że tak młoda osoba ma w sobie tyle odwagi, by całą winę przypisać jedynie sobie. Czytałem list, jaki skierowała do rady szkoły i jestem pod wrażeniem. Szkoda, wielka szkoda, że musieliśmy ją usunąć ze szkoły. Byłem gotów zgodzić się, by zezwolono jej ukończyć naukę, ale sam wiesz jacy są rodzice, nikt nie chce, by tak niemoralna dziewczyna obcowała z jego dzieckiem. – Severus zacisnął pięści ze złości, ale powstrzymał wszelkie zwierzęce odruchy względem mężczyzny obrażającego … jego żonę i skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że odkąd się obudził, praktycznie nie nazywa Herminy Granger inaczej. Zdaje się, nawet w rozmowie z Poppy użył tego określenia. – Przyznaj jednak, przyjacielu – kontynuował swój wywód, Lucjusz – cholernie schlebia ci, że tak młoda i ponętna wiedźma rzuciła na ciebie uroki miłosne.

– Chciałeś ode mnie czegoś konkretnego, Lucjuszu? – spytał z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Wpadłem z wizytą do dyrektora i przy okazji, w imieniu rady szkoły, chciałem zadać kilka pytań pannie … ups, pani Snape. – Malfoy spojrzał wymownie w kierunku drzwi do jego gabinetu, przez który można było dostać się do mieszkania. – W jej szkolnych aktach są spore braki. Podobno przeprowadzała się jakiś czas temu i nie zaktualizowano jej adresu. Nie wiesz, gdzie teraz jest? – Severus zacisnął szczęki i w duchu modlił się do wszystkich znanych sobie bogów, by to jemu pierwszemu udało się odnaleźć Hermionę. – Może trzymasz ją w swoich lochach? – zaśmiał się Lucjusz. – Wcale, by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdybyś chciał tę małą zatrzymać przy sobie.

– Mojej małżonki aktualnie tutaj nie ma – wypluł. – Urządza nasze nowe mieszkanie – dodał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Na Spinner's End? – spytał z niewinną miną, Malfoy.

Severus puścił to pytanie mimo uszu i nie pożegnawszy się udał do gabinetu. Usiadł na krześle i zaczął się zastanawiać nad każdym słowem Lucjusza. Było dość oczywiste, że przyszedł do zamku na przeszpiegi. Albo chce błysnąć przed Czarnym Panem i wykorzystać jego żonę, by dorwać jego albo dostał rozkaz i teraz musi użyć wszelkich środków, by go wykonać. Hermiona była mądrą dziewczyną i gdziekolwiek się ukryła, miał nadzieję, że szybko jej nie znajdą. Fakt, iż szukał jej tutaj wskazywał, że nie mogła udać się do domu, w którym zginęli jej rodzice. Ten adres niewątpliwie figurował w ministerialnych aktach, a Malfoy bez większego trudu go zdobył. Był też przekonany, że śmierciożercy bardzo dobrze go znali.

Po chwili potwierdził to także Dumbledore, który wykorzystując swoje znajomości w Ministerstwie wydobył jej stary adres i niezwłocznie wysłał tam Kingsley'a. Próbował przekonać dyrektora, żeby pozwolił mu przeszukać dom osobiście, liczył znaleźć jakieś wskazówki, adresy dalszej rodziny albo przyjaciół. Miał nadzieję, że dowie się, czy jej babka jeszcze żyje i może udałoby mu się ją odnaleźć.

– Nie zgadzam się, Severusie – odparł spokojnie starzec. – Dobrze wiesz, że Lucjusz tylko na to czeka. Na twoje opuszczenie zamku. Jestem pewien, że teraz skwapliwie przeszukują całe Spinner's End, ale nie wykluczone, że i pod jej domem kręcą się śmierciożercy.

– Albusie …

– Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie i nie podlega to dyskusji – odpowiedział twardo. – Nie narażę twojego życia już bardziej. Wysłałem tam Kingsley'a z Nimfadorą. Jestem pewien, że jeśli są tam jakieś wskazówki, oni je znajdą.

– Z całą pewnością, pani Lupin niczego nie przegapi – sarknął ze złością.

– Severusie, zaufaj nam trochę – poprosił starszy mężczyzna. – Wiem, że się martwisz, a wasza więź z każdym dniem rozłąki potęguje to uczucie. Nie sądziłem, że jest tak silna, ale nie wiedziałem, że uratowałeś jej życie w przeszłości i …

– No, bo przecież gdyby nie moje złe samopoczucie, to spokojnie można ją wysłać na śmierć – warknął ze złością i zamknął połączenie. W ostatnim czasie kompletnie przestał się przejmować dobrymi manierami względem dyrektora. Nie chciał być niewdzięczny za troskę, jaką mu ofiarował starzec przez ostatni rok, gdy tkwił zamknięty w zamku, ale nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że ta nadmierna życzliwość względem jego osoby i zapewne wyrzuty sumienia, że doprowadził pośrednio do ujawnienia jego roli szpiega, znacząco wpłynęły na beznadziejne położenie w jakim znajdowała się teraz Hermiona Granger. Odetchnął głęboko i ponownie zafiuukał do gabinetu przełożonego, by zlecił swoim rzekomo najlepszym ludziom odnalezienie wszelkich śladów bytności jej babci. Zerknął na zegarek i szybkim krokiem udał się na zajęcia. Siódmy rok. To najwyższy czas, by pogawędzić sobie z panem Potterem.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Łabędzi śpiew"_


	3. Łabędzi śpiew

_**ROZDZIAŁ 2**_

„_**Łabędzi śpiew"**_

– Potter – wysyczał, gdy uczeń zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy po zajęciach – zostań po lekcji – nakazał. Chłopak popatrzył na niego z odrazą i w pierwszej chwili najwyraźniej chciał odpyskować, ale ostatecznie skapitulował i z nonszalancją rozsiadł się na pierwszej ławce. – Z tego co słyszałem podczas zajęć miałeś sporo do powiedzenia panu Weasleyowi na temat panny Granger.

– Chyba już nie panny – mruknął pod nosem Potter, a Severus zmierzył go zawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Wiem, że z tobą rozmawiała zanim wyszła z zamku. – Odetchnął i postanowił puścić uwagę chłopaka mimo uszu. – Sugerowała dokąd może się udać? Wiesz, gdzie może przebywać? – spytał ze spokojem.

– Miałem dość jej zwierzeń, jak na jeden poranek i nie bardzo mnie interesowało, dokąd się uda – odparł z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – To pana żona, nie moja, profesorze – wypluł.

– Potter – syknął ze złością – to nie są idiotyczne żarty rodem od Weasleyów i nie czas na dziecinadę. Powiedz mi co wiesz na temat miejsca zamieszkania Granger.

– Przypominam, profesorze – Harry zrobił jeszcze bardziej rozbawioną minę – że to już nie Granger. Zapom... – Severus nie wytrzymał i z całej siły chwycił chłopaka za szatę.

– To nie żarty, głupi gówniarzu – wysyczał zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy. – Panna Granger jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie i jeśli jej szybko nie znajdę możesz być pewny, że zrobi to Lucjusz Malfoy. Wiedzą, że została wydalona ze szkoły i podejrzewają, że nie ma jej w zamku. To kwestia czasu, Potter nim wpadnie w ich łapy.

– Mogła się zastanowić trzy razy nim powiedziała „tak", śmierciożercy – wypluł ze złością chłopak.

– Myślisz, że wszystko wiesz, co Potter? – Severus wciąż mocno trzymał go za poły szaty. – Ty i twoi durni przyjaciele, podobno lojalni do bólu, a gotowi pogrzebać żywcem, gdy przyjaciel ma kłopoty. – Odepchnął go ze złością tak mocno, że Harry ciężko opadł na pobliskie krzesło. – Przyjmij do wiadomości fakt, że to dzięki tobie, na nią polują i ostrzegam, jeśli spadnie jej włos z głowy to zabiję cię i nie interesuje mnie jaki inny pieprzony zbawca zbawi ten pieprzony świat. – Potter z lekkim niepokojem rozejrzał się na boki. Przełknął głośno ślinę i po chwili utkwił wzrok w Severusie.

– Co ja mam z tym niby wspólnego? – spytał z grymasem obojętności, ale w jego głosie słychać było, że wyraźnie się przestraszył.

– Masz za długi jęzor, Potter – warknął Snape. – W zamku jest sporo popleczników Czarnego Pana i jestem pewien, że dobrze o tym wiesz. Jak myślisz, kto jest najbardziej podsłuchiwaną i obserwowaną osobą? – Harry nieco pobladł. – Chyba się domyślasz – sarknął Severus. – A ty i twój durny przyjaciel, mimo ostrzeżeń, wciąż musieliście paplać na lewo i prawo na temat mojej lojalności i poddawać w wątpliwość moje misje. Ostrzegałem dyrektora, że tak będzie, jak tylko pozwolił wam wstąpić do Zakonu. Malfoyowi wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch. Dzięki tobie zostałem zdemaskowany i na twoje nieszczęście szczęśliwie udało mi się przeżyć. Panna Granger może nie mieć takiego farta.

– Dlaczego? – spytał niepewnie chłopak. – Po co im ona? Nie zna zbyt wielu tajemnic Zakonu.

– Jest żoną zdrajcy, Potter – Snape prawie krzyknął. – Jak ci się wydaje, co jej zrobią, gdy ją dopadną? Myślisz, że ją po prostu zabiją? Że pozwolą spokojnie umrzeć? Widziałem na własne oczy co Czarny Pan robi z rodzinami i bliskimi zdrajców, Potter. Będziesz w stanie pochować zmasakrowane ciało swojej byłej przyjaciółki, gdy łaskawie po miesiącach tortur, gwałtów i przesłuchiwań podrzucą ci je w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie? – Harry blady opadł na oparcie krzesła. – Czy twoje niewinne oczy będą w stanie znieść taki widok? Będziesz mógł się spokojnie przeglądać w lustrze wiedząc, że sam się do tego przyczyniłeś?

– Ja … powiedziałem jej, że ma omijać Grimmauld Place z daleka – wyszeptał. – Spytała, czy może tam przeczekać kilka dni, a ja powiedziałem, że ma zostawić Syriusza w spokoju. Jest ranny po ostatniej misji, a ja … chciałem, żeby miała nauczkę, żeby wiedziała, że źle zrobiła.

– Ona nic nie zrobiła, Potter – warknął zirytowany Severus. – To nie jej wina.

– Pan? – Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Żadne z nas – odparł spokojnie Snape. – Potter, nie pora teraz na wyjaśnienia, ale myślałem, że jesteś na tyle mądry, by nie uwierzyć w te brednie, które Granger sprzedała radzie szkoły. To magia, Potter i czasem nie wszystko da się w prosty sposób wyjaśnić. – Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał z powagą na ucznia. – Potrzebuję wiedzieć o każdym miejscu, w którym może być Hermiona.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ona może być – odpowiedział Harry. – Ale Hermiona jest mądra, poradzi sobie.

– Do cholery, Potter, ścigają ją śmierciożercy. – Snape ze złością zacisnął pięści. – Obawiam się, że nie jest w pełni świadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Możliwe, że czuje się nie bardziej zagrożona, niż bywała w wakacje.

– Wiem tylko, że mieszkała w Londynie. – Harry zaczął się zastanawiać. – W domu, ale on spłonął. Kiedyś wspominała coś, że jej rodzice remontują jakiś stary dom po babci, a ona miała się sprowadzić do nich. Mieli tam urządzać gabinet dentystyczny, czy coś takiego.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego ile to daje możliwości? – sarknął z lekką rezygnacją.

– Mogłem ją odesłać do Syriusza – jęknął chłopak i schował twarz w dłoniach. – Syriusz, by się pewnie nawet ucieszył … pomógłby jej.

– Przyszła do was, bo myślała, że jesteście jej przyjaciółmi – westchnął Snape. – Powinieneś tak zrobić. Kto jeszcze może coś wiedzieć na jej temat? – spytał nie zwracając uwagi na żal Pottera.

– Nie wiem. – Harry spojrzał z rezygnacją na swojego profesora. – Może Ginny? Ginny Weasley coś wie. Zwykle dużo pisały do siebie przez wakacje. I zdjęcia – wykrzyknął. – Hermiona przysyłała jej zdjęcia.

– Poproś pannę Weasley, by do mnie przyszła niezwłocznie – nakazał. – I spróbuj się czegoś dowiedzieć. – Harry przytaknął.

– Profesorze – odwrócił się jeszcze będąc już przy drzwiach – pan się o nią martwi – stwierdził.

– Jest moją … jestem za nią odpowiedzialny – odparł. – I Potter, cokolwiek słyszałeś na jej temat to bzdury. To co zaszło to nie jej wina. Nie było jej ani zamiarem, ani pragnieniem poślubić mnie. – Odetchnął głęboko i gestem nakazał, żeby się wynosił.

Panna Weasley była nieco bardziej pomocna niż Potter. Szczerze martwiła się o przyjaciółkę i chyba jako jedyna uczennica nie uwierzyła w powtarzane po kątach brednie. Nie znała dokładnego adresu Hermiony, ale obiecała niezwłocznie przejrzeć całą ich korespondencję i zanotować dla Severusa każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół związany z miejscami, w których bywała.

Zapytana o ewentualnych przyjaciół, Ginny opowiedziała mu o samotności z jaką zmagała się Hermiona w dzieciństwie. Od zawsze wokół niej działy się dziwne rzeczy i dzieci z sąsiedztwa omijały dziewczynkę szerokim łukiem. Granger nie raz zwierzała się przyjaciółce ze szczęścia, jakie poczuła gdy dostała list z Hogwartu. Wychowana wśród mugoli, jedynie tu mogła czuć się na swoim miejscu. Nawet krótkie okresy, gdy podczas ferii przebywała w domu były dla niej prawdziwą udręką i rodzice często zabierali ją na całe wakacje albo wysyłali do babci, która jak opowiadała Hermiona była jedyną znaną jej mugolką rozumiejącą magię.

Panna Weasley zdradziła mu, że to przez samotność, Granger uciekała do książek. Z braku towarzyszy do zabaw skupiła się na nauce i była zdeterminowana, by pokazać wszystkim, że jest od nich mądrzejsza i lepsza. Musiał przyznać, że to akurat jej się udało. Nawet w Hogwarcie była tą, która wyróżniała się z tłumu dzięki swej inteligencji i wiedzy. Po dziwnej sugestii dziewczyny, że może by poszukać Hermiony w księgarniach Londynu, Severus uznał, że choć Weasley uchodziła za względnie mądrą, to on musiał dość mocno swój pogląd zweryfikować i jeszcze bardziej docenił swoją żonę. Rozdarta między dwa światy starała się z całych sił wpasować w obydwa i z każdego usilnie starano się ją wyrzucić.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad sytuacją dzieci pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin. Czy było coś pomiędzy magią a światem, w którym się wychowali? Zdawało mu się, że w tym drugim świecie, w tym, w którym on i Hermiona byli szczęśliwym małżeństwem, ludzie postrzegali się zupełnie inaczej. Owszem zdarzali się szowiniści pokroju Malfoya, ale tacy będą zawsze i wszędzie bez względu na czasy. Większość jednak podchodziła do spraw magii zwyczajnie. Mugole nie stronili od czarodziejów, a czarodzieje nie popisywali się swą magią przed mugolami. Nie było w dobrym tonie, by kobiety posiadały na własność różdżki, ale z drugiej strony tak samo mugolskim kobietom ograniczano dostęp do wiedzy.

– Co wiesz na temat jej babci? Wspominałaś, że opowiadała ci o niej. – Severus starał się z całych sił zachować spokój i być uprzejmym dla dziewczyny. Nawet durne sugestie o wysyłaniu sowy albo zaklęciu przywołującym przemilczał, a wszelkie kąśliwe uwagi z trudem, ale przełknął. Ginny Weasley siedziała przed nim mocno przestraszona i obawiał się, że jeśli zacznie na nią zbyt mocno naciskać niczego nie osiągnie. Musiał ją przekonać, że nie ma złych zamiarów i zależy mu jedynie na tym, by jej przyjaciółka była bezpieczna.

– Jej babci? – zdziwiła się Weasley. – Jej babcia zmarła przed końcem roku. Hermiona pojechała na jej pogrzeb zaraz na początku ferii świątecznych. Wyjechała tylko na dwa dni. Z tego co wiem, nie ma żadnej innej bliskiej rodziny. Przynajmniej nie takiej, z którą utrzymywała kontakty. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak reagowali dalsi krewni na dziwactwo Hermiony, gdy była dzieckiem.

– Wiesz może, gdzie mieszkała? Panna Granger wspominała ci coś? – dopytywał.

– Tylko, że rodzice mieli odrestaurować jej kamienicę i urządzić tam gabinet dentystyczny – opowiadała dziewczyna. – Jej babcia miała zamieszkać razem z nimi. Wspominała kilka razy, że jest tam bardzo ładnie i że to jedna z najpiękniejszych dzielnic Londynu. Nad rzeką – wykrzyknęła nagle. – Hermiona mówił o rzece, na pewno. I kiedyś opowiadała coś o tym, że jej babcia często przesiadywała w ogrodzie botanicznym, który był niedaleko. – Severus zmarszczył brwi na wspomnienie ogrodu. – Przepraszam, profesorze, ale nie potrafię bardziej pomóc. Nie znam Londynu. Mam kilka jej zdjęć i na kilku jest razem z babcią … ja może przyniosę profesorowi wszystkie. Chciałabym pomóc …

– Pomogłaś, Weasley – westchnął i dał jej znać, że może odejść.

– Profesorze – zatrzymała się jeszcze przy drzwiach i przez chwilę zbierała się na odwagę, by kontynuować – pewnie mi pan nie powie, jak to się stało, ale … Ron i Harry, oni upierają się, że cokolwiek skłoniło ją do małżeństwa z panem, powinna tę więź zerwać, a ja wiem, że czasem to wcale nie takie proste. Moi rodzice nigdy nie mogliby się rozstać, nie to, że planowali, ale są złączeni magiczną przysięgą i mają nas tyle, że żadna magia nie przerwie ich więzi. Czy pan i Hermiona …

– Ta gorsza opcja – odpowiedział szczerze.

– Ale taką przysięgę trzeba złożyć z własnej woli …

– Myślę, że pani, jak nikt inny, powinna wiedzieć, jaką moc mogą posiadać cudze pamiętniki – wyznał.

– Pamiętniki? – zdziwiła się Weasley. – Hermiona … a tyle razy ją ostrzegałam, żeby nie czytała niczego, co jest podpisane cudzym nazwiskiem.

– Problem w tym, panno Weasley – Severus uśmiechnął się na reakcję dziewczyny – że przeczytała coś, co było podpisane jej nazwiskiem i bardzo proszę, by tę informację zachowała pani dla siebie. Nawet przed pani braćmi i przyjaciółmi.

– Oczywiście profesorze – odparła. – O, Hermiono Granger – mruknęła pod nosem – czeka cię z mojej strony piekielny wykład.

Długo przyglądał się zdjęciom, które dostarczyła mu panna Weasley i na prawie żadnym nie mógł dopatrzeć się czegoś istotnego. Raczej nie było możliwe, by udała się pod wieżę Eiffla albo sypiała w koloseum. Musiał też przyznać, że rodzice panny Granger nie szczędzili na podróżach i zdawało się, że jego żona czerpała z tego sporo radości. Na każdym zdjęciu była szczerze uśmiechnięta i chociaż fotografie były zrobione techniką mugolską, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że na każdym widzi szczęśliwą dziewczynę. Na jednym zatrzymał się nieco dłużej. Zdjęcie przedstawiało Hermionę przytuloną do starszej kobiety, bardzo podobnej do niej i jak się domyślał, była to jej babcia. Z całą pewnością był to ogród botaniczny, o którym wspominała mu Hermiona we śnie, bo wszędzie dookoła dostrzegał rośliny, które często wykorzystywał przy pracy, a według niej, powstał on w celu badania roślin leczniczych. W oddali dostrzegł ceglane budynki. Nie był pewien ich wieku, ale przecież na przestrzeni lat właściciele prawdopodobnie wielokrotnie je remontowali albo stawiali nowe wyburzając poprzednie. Wokół było zapewne całkiem sporo podobnych domostw, ale były to spore kamienice i prawdopodobnie mieszkało tam stosunkowo niewiele rodzin. Poza tym musiał znaleźć coś, co przypominało gabinet dentystyczny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak znaleźć coś takiego, a co gorsza nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać tego ogrodu.

Zerwał się z krzesła i ze zdjęciem w dłoni ruszył pospiesznie w kierunku szklarni.

– Pomono – przywitał się z nauczycielką zielarstwa. Ta zmierzyła go zawistnym spojrzeniem i z krzywą miną przywitała się z nim.

– Ach, to ty – mruknęła. – Czego chcesz? Lubczyku? – zadrwiła.

– Informacji – odburknął. – Lubczyk niewątpliwie przyda się tobie. Chętnie pomogę uwarzyć eliksir.

– Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam potrzeby obcowania z niewinnymi uczniami – wypluła.

– Z dorosłymi mężczyznami raczej też – mruknął pod nosem, Severus i uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie. – Potrzebuję informacji.

– Idź do biblioteki – odburknęła. – Może jakaś uczennica ci pomoże – krzyknęła na niego z oburzeniem. – Severusie, panna Granger? Taka porządna i mądra dziewczyna. Już nie chodzi nawet o ten ślub, ale jak mogłeś dopuścić do tego, gdy ona za trzy miesiące miała skończyć szkołę. Co się z nią teraz stanie bidulą? Jej rodzice nie żyją, żadnego wykształcenia. Biedne dziewczę. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż się nią dobrze zaopiekowałeś. – Snape wysłuchiwał tyrady z obojętną miną. Był poniekąd zadowolony, że nie każdy kierował swój gniew w stronę Hermiony tylko dlaczego od razu każdy inny zakładał, że to on uwiódł i zbałamucił biedną uczennicę. Czy aż tak wątpliwym było, że jakaś ładna dziewczyna zakocha się nim? Cóż zdecydowanie pewnym było, że ktoś taki jak panna Granger się w nim zakocha, tak samo jak to, że ktoś z odrobiną rozumu zakocha się w Pomonie Sprout. – Ja rozumiem, że skusiłeś ją swoją inteligencją i pewnie to ciebie w niej pociąga, chociaż jest na swój sposób całkiem ładna. – Prychnął słysząc wątpliwość w głosie pani profesor i z trudem powstrzymał się przed uwagami. – Cóż, jesteś tylko mężczyzną. Już dawno mówiłam dyrektorowi, że to się tak skończy, jeśli będzie cię tu trzymał w zamknięciu. Nie ma się co oszukiwać, młody mężczyzna potrzebuje kobiety, od czasu do czasu. Ale dlaczego panna Granger? Nie mogę przeboleć takiej straty.

– Ja także, a teraz jeśli pozwolisz potrzebuję twojej pomocy albo jak wolisz to panna Granger jej potrzebuje – dodał pospiesznie widząc, że Pomona już szykuje kolejną tyradę, gdy wspomniał o pomocy.

– Chętnie jej pomogę i mam nadzieję, że nie oczekuje ode mnie, że doradzę jej w kwestii urządzania waszej sypialni – odparła złośliwie.

– Później ją z tym do ciebie wyślę. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed sarkazmem i czym prędzej wyciągnął zdjęcie, by zmienić temat. – Co to za ogród?

– Och, to panna Granger – zachwyciła się kobieta i brudną od ziemi dłonią próbowała wyrwać mu fotografię.

– Serio? – sarknął Severus. – Gdzie jest zrobione to zdjęcie?

– To przecież ogród botaniczny w Londynie, jeden z najstarszych – wyjaśniła. – Dyrektor jest moim dobrym przyjacielem. Mugol, ale jak nikt zna się na zielarstwie. Wyobraź sobie, któregoś lata krzyżowaliśmy wspólnie nasiona …

– To zapewne bardzo interesujące, ale pozwól, że może opowiesz o tym mojej żonie, gdy przyjdzie z prośbą o pomoc w sypialni – przerwał jej pospiesznie, a Sprout zrobiła obrażoną minę. – Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie to dokładnie jest, jak tam trafić i czy w pobliżu są jakieś gabinety dentystyczne.

– To nad Tamizą – burknęła. – Na dworcu King Cross możesz złapać taksówkę, taki mugolski środek transportu, zabierze cię na miejsce.

– Na Merlina, kobieto mów, jak tam trafić – warknął.

– Już ci powiedziałam – odparła i zadarła do góry głowę. Severus wywrócił oczami i zacisnął zęby pomstując w myślach na Hermionę. Jak tylko ją odnajdzie i przyprowadzi za te jej kudły do zamku, to zmusi ją do przyjścia tutaj i urządzania ich sypialni razem z tą irytująca babą. – Żona nie może ci powiedzieć? – prychnęła.

– Nie, bo tak się składa, że została wyrzucona z zamku pod moją nieobecność – wysyczał – i teraz próbuję ją odnaleźć wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami zanim uprzedzą mnie śmierciożercy. Jeśli wolisz, by to oni byli pierwsi, proszę, żartuj sobie o mugolskich taksówkach.

– Jeśli myślisz, że ona jest w tym ogrodzie to ja mogę tam zaraz zafiuukać, Severusie. – Kobieta momentalnie zmiękła, a Severus nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, dlaczego nie udało jej się zdobyć żadnego poważnego wykształcenia.

– Myślę – zaczął z dokładnością wymawiając każdą sylabę – że panna Granger przebywa w pobliżu tego ogrodu, nie w ogrodzie. A jeśli znasz tam kogoś, to może byłabyś tak łaskawa i spytała, czy znają tą panią, która jest na zdjęciu.

– Przecież to Hermiona Granger – wykrzyknęła i po chwili zawstydzona spojrzała na drugą kobietę widniejącą na fotografii. – Jeśli ci na tym bardzo zależy spytam jeszcze dziś – mruknęła.

– Pomono. – Spojrzał na kobietę uważnie. – Ta rozmowa ma pozostać między nami, tylko między nami.

– Oczywiście – wyszeptała nieco przestraszona.

Sprout nie była w stanie pomóc z babcią Hermiony, ani nie potrafiła wskazać mu miejsca żadnego gabinetu, a już zdecydowanie nie dentystycznego, ale Severus też nie był pewien, czy ten zdążył w ogóle powstać. Dała mu jednak dość dokładne wskazówki, w jaki sposób trafić do ogrodu i nawet wręczyła mugolską mapę okolicy, którą dostała od swojego botanicznego znajomego. Musiał przy okazji wysłuchać jakiś fascynujących opowieści o nowych metodach spulchniania ziemi, ale ostatecznie uznał, że było warto.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to z jego strony dziecinada, ale skoro dyrektor tak go właśnie traktował to on nie zamierzał odstawać od tego poziomu. Wiedział w jaki sposób wydostać się z zamku, tak by dyrektor niczego nie zauważył i przez resztę wieczoru skrupulatnie unikał starca, by ten przypadkiem swoim zwyczajem nie przejrzał jego planów. Kładąc się spać zastanawiał się, czy w tej chwili bardziej chce odnaleźć Granger czy zagrać dyrektorowi na nosie. Chciał po trochu na złość zabrać ją do domu i nie wspominać o tym nikomu tak długo, jak tylko się da. Odepchnął od siebie myśli o swej infantylności i z nadzieją na słodki sen, wszedł do łóżka.

Powiedzieć, że był rozczarowany, gdy się obudził to mało. Nie dość, że nie spotkał się z żoną, a dostał od niej jedynie kilka wiadomości, to jeszcze doprowadził do wybuchu w jednym z kociołków i poparzona dłoń wyrwała go ze snu jeszcze przed świtem. Na szczęście tym razem obyło się bez wizyty w skrzydle szpitalnym. Miał też pewność, że Hermionie póki co nic nie dolega. Liściki, jakie do niego pisała były pełne czułości i tęsknoty. Wiedział, że panna Granger daleka jest od tych uczuć, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że i ona śni podobnie każdej nocy. Oczywiście Severus Snape, jej prawdziwy mąż, nie zamierzał wyjawiać jej prawdy na temat nieszczęść, jakie padły w ostatnim czasie jego udziałem. Bał się, że kobieta uzna go za niezdarę i narazi się jedynie na śmieszność w jej oczach. Zastanawiał się, czy jednak jest jakiś sposób, by zmusić tamtego, by napisał do żony, jak bardzo zraniony został. Było to z jednej strony niezbyt uczciwe, ale z drugiej, Hermiona Snape prawdopodobnie przeprosiłaby babcię i wyruszyła niezwłocznie do domu. Kombinował, że może wówczas i panna Granger wróciłaby do niego. Pewnie niepowodowana żalem czy zmartwieniem o jego stan zdrowia, ale tak nakazywałaby historia, której udziałem się stali. Gdzieś w głowie pojawiła się niecna myśl, że może znowu obudziłaby się obok niego. Naga.

Pomona Sprout miała racje. W jego wieku niezdrowym było siedzenie w zamkniętej szkole pełnej nastolatek. Na szczęście nie było szans, by pociągała go któraś z nauczycielek. Opatrując poranioną dłoń, pozwolił swoim myślom bezkarnie dryfować i nie spodobało mu się to co zaczynał widzieć oczami wyobraźni. Mógł go spotkać znacznie gorszy los. Chociaż wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobnym, by któraś z tych głupich uczennic zapuściła się w bibliotece do działu z historią, to jednak istniało nieznaczne zagrożenie, że pamiętnik trafiłby w ręce panny Brown, Chang albo innej równie skończonej idiotki. Zamarł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Milicenta Bulstrode interesuje się historią i doszedł do wniosku, że ma prawdziwe szczęście, a ktoś kto jest odpowiedzialny za całą tę sytuację musi go naprawdę bardzo lubić.

Podczas śniadania wciąż jeszcze nie mógł spoglądać na żadną osobę uchodzącą za osobnika płci żeńskiej i starał się czym prędzej odpędzić myśli o Rolandzie budzącej się obok niego bez bielizny. Na szczęście poczta skutecznie wyrwała go od niechcianych myśli. Niestety zaznał spokoju jedynie na chwilę. Zdjęcie Hermiony przechadzającej się ogrodowymi uliczkami skutecznie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

„_Powinieneś lepiej pilnować swojej ślicznej żony, przyjacielu. Uważaj. Niebawem, nas trzech. Ch.A."_

Z tępym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w smutną dziewczynę na zdjęciu. Wyglądała na zrezygnowaną i przeszło mu przez myśl, że bardzo dobrze wie, że może zostać zabita w każdej chwili. Doskonale wiedział, kto przysłał mu tę wiadomość i ani przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości co do autentyczności podpisu. To mogła być pułapka, by wyciągnąć go z zamku, ale z drugiej strony, Avery był jedynym człowiekiem oprócz Dumbledore'a, któremu ufał. Nigdy nie zdradził ich przyjaźni i możliwe, że teraz całkiem szczerze go ostrzega. Sam stracił żonę dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy jako młody uzdrowiciel stawiał się ojcu, który chciał, by syn poszedł w jego ślady i stał się przykładnym śmierciożercą. Stary Avery z zimną krwią, na jego oczach pozbawił życia jego młodziutką żonę i Christopher bojąc się o życie swojej maleńkiej córki podążył drogą wytyczoną przez ojca. Przez lata dawał dobry przykład świeżo upieczonym śmierciożercom stając się chlubą i dumą rodziców. Udawał bezwzględnego zabójcę i wiernego sługę, ale Severus dobrze wiedział, że robił to wszystko ze strachu o małą Katie, którą przezornie oddał na wychowanie jej mugolskim dziadkom. Snape był chyba jedynym, który znał prawdziwą tożsamość Katie Bell, dziewczyny, która dwa lata temu ukończyła Hogwart.

Z niewinnym uśmiechem, próbując nie wzbudzać podejrzeń u dyrektora podszedł do Pomony i udając przyjazną konwersację na temat leczniczych roślin spytał ją o zdjęcie. Sprout oczywiście nie wykazała się nadmiarem dyskrecji i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ją przed głośnym wybuchem. Ponownie zaczynała się wczuwać w moralizatorski ton i po długim wywodzie otrzymał w końcu satysfakcjonującą go odpowiedź. Kobieta bez trudu rozpoznała ogród botaniczny, a Severus mógł odetchnąć, gdy Dumbledore niczego, jak mu się wydawało nie spostrzegł. Byłoby bardzo źle, gdyby starzec zamknął mu jedyną drogę ucieczki, a nie bardzo chciał pozwolić, by ponownie wysłał jej z pomocą nieudolną Nimfadorę Lupin. Jedynym plusem byłoby wówczas to, że już nigdy więcej nie musiałby oglądać irytującej żony wilkołaka.

Większość dnia spędził na wpatrywaniu się w swoją obrączkę ślubną. Musiał przyznać, że jeśli to Hermiona ją wybierała trafiła idealnie w jego gust. Mała, niepozorna ozdoba z platyny, nie rzucała się w oczy, choć skrywała w sobie potężną magię. Z trudem ją choćby obracał na palcu, nie mówiąc o jej ściągnięciu. Początkowo próbował to robić, ale gdy przypomniał sobie ból, jaki sprawiła mu Hermiona chcąc ściągnąć swoją, zaniechał tego całkowicie. Chociaż czasem kusiło go, by przypomnieć jej o sobie i zadać odrobinę cierpienia. Zdziwił się, gdy obok wygrawerowanego jej inicjału dostrzegł maleńkiego łabędzia. Sądząc z jej zamiłowania do gadulstwa był to łabędź krzykliwy, a z całą pewnością nie był łabędziem niemym.

Tej nocy nie zaznał snu prawie w ogóle. Obudził się późno w nocy, gdy we śnie, przed Severusem pojawił się mały irytujący skrzat, wykrzykujący, że jego panią zaatakowano i jest teraz ciężko ranna. Nie miał czasu, by zastanawiać się dlaczego to głupie stworzenie po prostu nie deportowało się z nią, ale z drugiej strony skoro on w dawnych czasach mógł teleportować się jedynie na nieznaczną odległość, to może te durne stworzenia mogły to robić jedynie samotnie.

Dopinał jeszcze szatę wchodząc do ogrodu zielnego i nawet nie trudził się ze sprawdzaniem, czy bariery ochronne działają poprawnie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że „_niebawem_" z listu od Avery'ego właśnie nastąpiło. Nie zastanawiał się już co i kogo może zastać na miejscu i nie bardzo przejmował się tym, że ruszając jej na ratunek umacnia ich więź jeszcze bardziej. Ostatecznie uznał, że jeśli jako jego żona będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwa to sama wybierze śmierć, ale on przynajmniej nie będzie miał jej na sumieniu. Z ulgą stwierdził, że zaklęcia blokujące, które Dumbledore nałożył na Hogwart nie działają w jego posiadłości i bez trudu aportował się przed ogrodem botanicznym, który wskazała mu Pomona. I tutaj kończyło się jego szczęście. Zaklęcia wskazujące nie działały, a wokół nie wyczuwał żadnej magii. Stał na środku ulicy zastanawiając się, gdzie zacząć, gdy jego obrączka zaczęła boleśnie palić. Nie miał wątpliwości co to oznacza. Całym ciałem doskonale czuł nie tylko tortury, jakie ona odczuwała, ale wiedział też, że któryś z tych zwierzaków właśnie ją gwałci.

Przymknął na chwilę powieki, a gdy je uchylił, ku jego zdumieniu stał przed kamienicą, której drzwi zdobiły dwa piękne łabędzie. Trzech – przypomniał sobie. Trzech, w tym jeden z nich, sądząc po gwałcie, jest nowicjuszem. Żaden doświadczony śmierciożerca nie tykał szlamy w taki sposób nawet, jeśli chciał ją tylko upokorzyć. Jeśli została zgwałcona musiał to być ktoś, kto dopiero zdobywa doświadczenie, a to oznaczało dla Severusa tylko jedno. Był tam Lucjusz.

– Serio, Malfoy – usłyszał drwiący głos Avery'ego, gdy po cichu wszedł do wąskiego korytarza – twój syn ma dość dziwne upodobania. Mógł ją spokojnie zabrać na górę zanim zaczęliśmy całą zabawę – mówił z odrazą. – Pani Snape nie dość, że jest nieprzytomna to delikatnie mówiąc, nieco uszkodzona. – Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie rzucić na nich po zaklęciu zabijającym, gdy dostrzegł ich siedzących wygodnie w fotelach. Krew zdobiąca ściany i dywan, dawały mu obraz tego, co przed chwilą działo się w salonie i nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co może zastać na górze, gdzie jak się spodziewał znajdzie Hermionę z Draco.

– Nie moja wina, że na tę sukę nie działał Imperius – warknął Malfoy. – To zapewne sztuczki Snape'a. Draco uparł się, by naznaczyć małą szlamę w ten szczególny sposób zanim oddamy ją w ręce Pana, a trzeba ją było jakoś uciszyć. Może nas troszkę poniosło, ale przynajmniej trzyma gębę na kłódkę i nie muszę teraz słuchać jej jęków.

– Rozumiem, że twoja młodsza wersja boi się wypaść blado przed szlamą, dlatego nie silił się na cucenie jej – odparł Avery z drwiącym uśmieszkiem i przez moment jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Severusa. – Podobnie jak ty, lubi ciche i nieprzytomne, ale doprawdy co przyjemnego w pieprzeniu cizi, która wita się z tamtym światem? – Malfoy podniósł się ze złością ze swojego miejsca. – W tym stanie nic nam nie wyśpiewa, a już z całą pewnością nie uda jej się wezwać Snape'a na ratunek. Do tego potrzeba jednak nieco więcej niż ledwie oddychać. Czarny Pan będzie wniebowzięty, gdy położymy przed nim zwłoki pani Snape.

– Nie martw się, Avery – prychnął Lucjusz. – Szlama póki co żyje.

– Jestem pewien, że jak już twój synalek wyciśnie z niej życie do końca, Czarny Pan odda mu ją w prezencie – kpił dalej Christopher. – Martwą i zimną będzie mógł sobie ciupciać do woli. I będzie miał pewność, że nie zakłóci mu orgazmu swoimi jękami.

Malfoy kipiąc ze złości podszedł do swojego towarzysza i z całej siły złapał go za szatę. Severus tylko na to czekał, a zdawało się, Avery osiągnął dokładnie to co sobie zaplanował. Niezauważony przemknął na schody, a dalej na piętro. Po cichu uchylił drzwi sypialni, z której dochodziły odgłosy i bez rozmyślania o konsekwencjach rzucił Avadę na blondyna, który obnażony pochylał się nad jego nieprzytomną, zakrwawioną żoną. Kopniakiem strącił martwe ciało młodego Malfoya i pospiesznie okrył Hermionę zdjętą z siebie szatą. Kamienica była chroniona zaklęciami antyaportacyjnymi i teraz musiał się przygotować na spotkanie z Lucjuszem. Był pewien, że Avery w żaden sposób nie będzie chciał mu zaszkodzić, ale zdziwił się, gdy ciszę zamiast kroków na schodach przerwał dźwięk czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o podłogę. Po chwili na progu pokoju stanął Avery i z nonszalancją schował swoją różdżkę do rękawa.

– Ojciec przyprowadził go do mojego domu i na moich oczach kazał w taki sposób naznaczyć moją Katie – wyznał spoglądając na Hermionę. – Była szlamą. – Severus spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela i jednocześnie mocniej przycisnął do siebie bezwładne ciało dziewczyny. – Szkoda, że nie widziałeś miny moich rodziców, gdy się dowiedzieli – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Jest odważną dziewczyną, Sev – rzekł wskazując na Hermionę. – Przez trzy godziny tortur powiedziała jedynie, żebyśmy spierdalali. Cytuję: „spierdalaj, tleniony lizusie", to chyba nie było do mnie – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Chociaż później wspomniała coś jeszcze o podnóżku dla swojego męża i to mogło być już o mnie. – Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, a Severus nie zdążył nawet zareagować, gdy odgarnął oblepione krwią włosy z twarzy dziewczyny. – Na jej szczęście nie naznaczył jej.

– Nie zdążył – odparł Severus i spojrzał groźnie na przyjaciela, gdy ten zbyt długo nie zdejmował dłoni z policzka Hermiony. Dobrze wiedział, że zdążył w ostatniej chwili. Wystarczyła jeszcze chwila zwłoki, a Malfoy zdołałby jej wypalić na policzku swój podpis. Nosiłaby jego znamię do końca życia, zmuszana codziennie do przypominania sobie wydarzeń tej nocy. Na szczęście zdążył i miał nadzieję, że te rany, które jej zadano zdoła wyleczyć. – Mam u ciebie dług. – Snape spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela.

– Czyli jesteśmy kwita – mruknął Avery. – Dobrze wiem, że gdyby nie ty, moja córka dołączyłaby do swojej matki. Zdjąłeś z niej śmiertelną klątwę prawie trzy lata temu – przypomniał. – Przez te wszystkie lata utrzymywałeś też w tajemnicy jej tożsamość. Nie masz długu, przyjacielu, a zemsta to słodka rzecz – westchnął. – Może masz jakiś pomysł, jak mam się wyplątać z tego na dole? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – Zawsze byłeś dobry w mydleniu oczu Czarnemu Panu.

– Czarny Pan wysłał ciebie razem z Malfoyem? – Severus zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił wypowiedzieć na głos jego imienia tylko nie wiedzieć czemu nazywał panem.

– Malfoy, uznał, że przyda mu się pomoc – odparł Avery. – Bez trudu zdołał zdobyć w ministerstwie jej ślad magiczny i tak ją namierzyliśmy. Wiesz, że nie mogłem jej ostrzec? – Severus przytaknął.

– Skoro to Malfoy dostał rozkaz, zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że wyrwał się przed szereg i przyszedł tutaj sam. Udawaj, że nic nie wiesz. – Severus wzruszył ramionami i dopiero przypomniał sobie, że coś ciąży mu w ramionach. Hermiona wyglądała bardzo źle. Z trudem oddychała, a jej puls był ledwie wyczuwalny. Klął w myślach, że nie zabrał żadnych eliksirów, a nie mógł teraz prosić Avery'ego, by ten zaczął ją leczyć. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem za chwilę zjawią się tutaj inni śmierciożercy albo aurorzy.

– Że też sam na to nie wpadłem – zaśmiał się i przy pomocy różdżki zdjął bariery antyaportacyjne. – Uważaj na siebie – powiedział na pożegnanie. – I, Severusie – spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem – moje gratulacje. Kto by pomyślał, że gustujesz w uczennicach – zadrwił i po chwili zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Severus z odrazą spojrzał na ciało młodego Malfoya, przytulił mocniej Herminę i udał się w drogę powrotną.

– Severusie. – Był już na progu skrzydła szpitalnego, gdy natknął się na dyrektora. Liczył przejść niezauważonym, ale niestety wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore już na niego czekał. – Nakazałem ci pozostanie w zamku.

– Nie, dyrektorze – zaoponował Snape z krzywym uśmiechem – zabronił mi pan jej szukać poza zamkiem. Gdy go opuściłem, dobrze wiedziałem, gdzie jest. A teraz jeśli pan wybaczy, panna Granger potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. – Minął starego mężczyznę i ułożył ją na pierwszym lepszym łóżku.

– Bardzo z nią źle? – Dumbledore wyglądał na szczerze zmartwionego.

– Nie wiem, nie miałem czasu jej zbadać – odparł jednocześnie wzywając Poppy. – Torturowali ją ponad trzy godziny – dodał po chwili.

– Kto? – Dyrektor odetchnął i gestem nakazał pielęgniarce zająć się byłą uczennicą. – Mam kogoś wysłać?

– Przydałoby się posprzątać – odparł Severus obserwując, jak Pomfrey krząta się obok jego żony. – Potrzeba jakiś eliksirów, Poppy?

– Nie wiem jeszcze – odparła nie odrywając się od swoich zadań. – Za chwilę sporządzę listę. Sporo obrażeń wewnętrznych, kilkanaście złamań i pęknięta szczęka. Ma też bardzo opuchnięte gardło, podejrzewam, że była duszona. Najgorzej wygląda ta noga i palce prawej dłoni. Noga jest zmasakrowana; kości, mięśnie, ścięgna – wszystko w rozsypce, ale myślę, że zdołam ją uratować, chociaż będzie to bolesne. Palce dłoni to delikatna sprawa, ale chyba tylko kości są uszkodzone. Nie mam pojęcia co jej się stało i kto jej to zrobił, ale wygląda to bardzo źle. – Kobieta dopiero po chwili ustała w swych działaniach i posłała Severusowi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. – Nie tak dawno odbyła stosunek płciowy.

– Zgwałcono ją – odparł cichym głosem Snape.

– Poppy – dyrektor zwrócił się do pielęgniarki – nikomu nie możesz zdradzić, że panna Granger przebywa obecnie w zamku. Jak tylko będzie możliwe niech Severus przeniesie ją do swoich kwater i proszę, byś tam się nią zajmowała.

– Jak pan sobie życzy, dyrektorze – odparła chłodno kobieta.

Dyrektor chwycił młodszego mężczyznę za ramię i delikatnie odciągnął od łóżka, na którym leżała jego żona.

– Ciebie to też dotyczy, Severusie – poprosił. – Póki co, niech nikt nie dowie się o miejscu pobytu panny Granger. Nie uda mi się tego ukryć przed wszystkimi, ale proszę, by wiedziało tak mało osób, jak to tylko możliwe. Hermiona może przebywać w twoich kwaterach, tylko i wyłącznie. Gdy dojdzie do siebie, sugeruję, byś przeniósł ją do bezpiecznego miejsca. Zbliżają się wakacje, więc nie widzę przeszkód byś jej towarzyszył. A teraz mi powiedz co się stało.

Severus odetchnął i opowiedział dokładnie co zaszło począwszy od zeszłego ranka. Albus nie krył swojego rozgoryczenia. Nic nie mówił, ale w jego spojrzeniu zawarty był cały żal do młodszego czarodzieja.

– Nie odnaleźlibyście jej – dodał na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – Nie mogłem ryzykować.

– Obawiam się, że masz rację, Severusie – odparł ku jego zdumieniu Dumbledore. – Martwi mnie tylko, że tak bardzo musiałeś ryzykować i pozbawić życia młodego pana Malfoya.

– Nie było dla niego ratunku – warknął Snape. – Dobrze wiesz, jaki wpływ na niego miał Lucjusz, a fakt, że nie wrócił po wakacjach do szkoły związał nam ręce całkowicie. Zgwałcił ją, Albusie i próbował naznaczyć. Musiałbym go zabić tak czy siak. I przyznam ci, że mi nie jest specjalnie żal. Nie różnił się niczym od swojego ojca.

– Umocniłeś w ten sposób waszą więź. – Dumbledore spojrzał łagodnie na Snape'a. – Uratowałeś jej życie po raz kolejny. Obroniłeś jej honor, zabijając oprawców. Gdybyś pozwolił na to naznaczenie, wystarczyłoby niewielkie zaklęcie, by zerwać przysięgę.

– I miałbym później spokojnie żyć? – Severus zwrócił wzrok na zmasakrowaną Hermionę. – Ma niecałe dziewiętnaście lat. Jakie życie czekałoby ją wówczas? Myślisz, że mogłaby spokojnie przechadzać się ulicą Pokątną, że Molly Weasley zaprosiłaby ją na niedzielny obiad? A co ją czeka w mugolskim świecie? Dla mugoli zawsze pozostanie dziwolągiem. Nie jest już w stanie oprzeć się magii, żyć bez niej. Nie, Albusie, nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

– I ty, i panna Granger zasługujecie na to, by spokojnie żyć w świecie, który sami sobie wybierzecie – odparł z zamyśleniem Dumbledore.

– Obawiam się, że ani ja, ani ona nigdy do tego świata nie trafimy. – Severus odetchnął głęboko.

– Nigdy nie mów nigdy, chłopcze. – Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się smutno. – Zaopiekuj się, proszę panną Granger. Wierzę, że szybko wydobrzeje pod twoim czujnym okiem. Ja tymczasem skontaktuję się niezwłocznie z Kingsleyem i wyślę go do tego nieszczęsnego domu. I Severusie – zatrzymał się jeszcze w progu – poinformuj Pomonę, że Hermiona jest bezpieczna. Nie zdradzi tej wiadomości nikomu, a gotowa rozszarpać i ciebie, i mnie na kawałki – zaśmiał się smutno i opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Z cichym westchnieniem odwrócił się ponownie w kierunku łóżka Hermiony i zamarł. Bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak rozległe są jej obrażenia. Na jej nagim ciele, nad którym Poppy nieustannie wykonywała swoje rytuały, nie było choćby jednego wolnego od uszkodzeń miejsca. Tam gdzie nie było otwartych ran, były siniaki i widoczne złamania. Jej włosy, na które przez siedem lat pomstował i z których nieustannie drwił, jej piękne włosy leżały wokół niej całe w zaschniętej krwi. Na jędrnych, kształtnych piersiach, które tak podziwiał w swoich snach nie było kawałka zdrowej skóry, a prawa noga wyglądała jakby ktoś spuścił z niej powietrze.

– Nie gap się tak, tylko pomóż – warknęła na niego Pomfrey. – Tam masz listę eliksirów. Wszystkie są w składziku. Ale zaznaczam, że pani Snape nie jest już uczennicą tej szkoły i oczekuję, że w najbliższym czasie uzupełnisz zapasy z własnej kieszeni – dodała z widoczną odrazą. Severus przeklął ją w duchu, ale otwarcie zdecydował się posłać jej tylko mordercze spojrzenie. Póki co, wciąż jej jeszcze potrzebował. Później się z nią policzy.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu upłynęło od momentu, gdy pojawił się w Hogwarcie, ale od dłuższej chwili obserwował już wschodzące słońce, gdy pielęgniarka w końcu opadła na krzesełko i zmęczonym głosem nakazała mu ją zabrać do siebie. Dała mu listę eliksirów, które ma jej regularnie podawać, zapowiedziała wizytę koło południa, gdy jak przewidywała Hermiona się obudzi i nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem wyszła do siebie.

Ułożył ją ostrożnie na łóżku w sypialni i najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafił czyścił jej ciało z zaschniętej krwi. Zabolało go, gdy pielęgniarka nie pofatygowała się by to zrobić choćby w intymnych miejscach. Załatwiła swoje i wydała mu nieprzytomne, brudne ciało. Domyślał się, że do Pomfrey dotarły wszystkie najbardziej zmyślne plotki na temat ich małżeństwa, ale nie znajdował w tym żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Jak tylko Hermiona dojdzie do siebie osobiście odegra się za upokorzenie na jakie naraziła dziewczynę. Stopniowo zaczynając od twarzy wodził miękkim ręcznikiem i zmywał posokę z zagojonych już ran. Była przesiąknięta magią leczącą i nie chciał teraz zaburzać delikatnej struktury zaklęć, jakie rzuciła na nią pielęgniarka, tylko korzystał z mugolskich sposobów.

Starał się nie myśleć o jej kobiecości tylko mechanicznie maczał tkaninę w wodzie z mydłem i okrężnymi ruchami wodził po jej skórze. Wszystkie myśli starał się zepchnąć gdzieś w głąb umysłu i skupił szczególną uwagę na oczyszczeniu jej ze śladów, które pozostawił po sobie Malfoy. Nie spodziewał się po Poppy radości i powinszowań z powodu ich ślubu, ale nie podejrzewał jej o taki chłód względem pacjenta. Okrył ją delikatnym prześcieradłem, przysunął sobie wygodny fotel i czekał, aż się obudzi. Minął ledwie tydzień od chwili, gdy obudziła się w jego łóżku, a on czuł, jakby minęły miesiące. Czuł, jakby Hermiona Granger od tygodni była jego żoną, jakby budził się przy niej niejeden raz, a ona witała go za każdym razem uśmiechem.

– Jesteś najwspanialszym mężem na świecie, Severusie. – Obudziło go jej ciche mamrotanie i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że wciąż śpi. – Kocham cię – szeptała, a on zamarł na te słowa wypowiadane z wielką czułością. Dobrze wiedział, że to ani nie są jej słowa, ani nie są tak naprawdę kierowane do niego, ale mimo to poczuł coś dziwnego na sercu. Nigdy nie usłyszał czegoś podobnego z ust żadnej kobiety i sam nigdy żadnej czegoś podobnego nie wyznał. Był też pewien, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczy poza swoimi snami i żałował, że on sam teraz nie śpi obok niej.

Był w sumie zadowolony, że Hermiona nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności, gdy Poppy przyszła sprawdzić jak się czuje. Podczas badania i zaklęć leczących, które rzucała na jej zmasakrowaną nogę była tak zimna i nieczuła, że Severus zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad wezwaniem innego uzdrowiciela. Panna Granger sporo przeszła w ostatnim czasie i nie chciał narażać jej na dodatkowe stresy związane z nieprzychylnością pielęgniarki. Nie raz zdarzało mu się korzystać z jej usług, a w poprzednie wakacje spędził pod jej okiem kilka długich dni i zwykle w stosunku do niego była nazbyt i w denerwujący sposób opiekuńcza. Dla jego żony była nikim więcej jak zimną ździrą. Żadne łagodniejsze określenie nie przychodziło mu teraz do głowy.

– Hermiono. – Ukucnął przy łóżku i pochylił się nad nią, gdy dobiegł go cichy jęk. – Panno Granger – szepnął.

– Pro … – próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale zaprzestała z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Podał jej niezwłocznie szklankę wody, do której dodał kilka kropel eliksiru uśmierzającego ból i pomógł się podnieść, by mogła spokojnie wypić.

– Jesteś bezpieczna, Hermiono – zapewnił kładąc ją ponownie na poduszce. – Jesteś w moich kwaterach, w sypialni – wyjaśnił.

– Znowu – wycharczała – naga – dodała bez rozbawienia.

– Szkoda, że tak przykre okoliczności cię tutaj sprowadziły. – Skrzywił się wewnętrznie, gdy to zdanie opuściło jego usta. Nie miał pojęcia co chciał przez to powiedzieć. Chyba próbował być zabawny, ale wyszło bardziej żałośnie niż śmiesznie.

– Jak? – wyszeptała.

– Staraj się nie mówić za dużo – poprosił i pokrótce opowiedział jej co zaszło wczorajszej nocy. Początkowo starała się trzymać dzielnie, ale im dalej brnął w opowieść, tym więcej łez płynęło po jej policzkach. – Błagam, panno Granger – spojrzał na nią żałośnie kończąc wymieniać jej obrażenia, których listę skrócił o połowę – nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu. Kompletnie się na tym nie znam i boję się, że cokolwiek powiem będzie tylko gorzej. – Hermiona na próżno walczyła ze łzami, a on stracił już pewność, czy płacze z bólu, jaki wciąż niewątpliwie odczuwała, czy nad tym co się stało. Zasadniczo nie mógł jej winić ani za jedno, ani za drugie. Biorąc pod uwagę co przeszła przez ostanie miesiące, spokojnie mogła sobie płakać jeszcze kilka dni i on nie powinien mieć pretensji. Zastanowił się, czy może nie wezwać do siebie panny Weasley. Były przyjaciółkami i młodsza uczennica zapewne lepiej niż on wiedziała, jak pocieszyć koleżankę.

– Zgwałcił mnie? – Zdanie było wypowiedziane z takim trudem i tak cicho, że miał poważne wątpliwości, czy było to pytanie, czy wyznanie. – Jak mnie zabierał na górę … groził … myślałam, że chce mnie tylko zabić. – „_Tylko zabić"_ – zahuczało w jego głowie. Gwałt i upokorzenie z tym związane były dla niej gorsze niż śmierć. W duchu dziękował bogom, że pozwolili jej być w tym momencie nieprzytomną.

– On już pani nie skrzywdzi, panno Granger – zapewnił. – Nikogo już nigdy nie skrzywdzi – dodał twardo i delikatnie pogładził jej włosy. Patrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością, a jemu przez chwilę wydawało się, że widzi cień uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

– Profesorze – zaczęła wciąż bardzo słabym głosem przełykając kolejny potok łez – czy mogę pana prosić …

– O co, Hermiono? – spytał łagodnie.

– Ten eliksir … ten, który podał mi pan po tamtej nocy – szeptała zawstydzona, a on był przekonany, że pod maską siniaków i opuchlizny tworzy się na jej policzkach spory rumieniec. W tym do złudzenia przypominała Hermionę ze snów i musiał się mocno wysilić, by nie uśmiechnąć się na to wspomnienie. – Mógłby pan … nie chcę, żeby … czy on zadziała jeszcze? – Severus zmarszczył brwi, gdy zrozumiał, że dziewczyna martwi się zajściem w ciążę z Malfoyem. Sam o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał, ale nie dziwiły go jej obawy.

– Proszę się nie martwić, Hermiono – odparł spokojnie – eliksir, który ci wówczas podałem miał przedłużone działanie. Będzie skuteczny przez sześć miesięcy. – Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie odczyta tego, jako jego niezbyt eleganckiej próby zaciągania jej teraz do łóżka przez kolejne miesiące i sam nie wiedział dlaczego nie podał jej wówczas zwykłego, standardowego eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego. Nie miał też pojęcia dlaczego właściwie go stworzył. Zwykle zajmowały go mikstury, które jemu mogły się przydać albo takie, które rewolucjonizowały czarodziejskie metody leczenia, ten eliksir był mu zupełnie zbędny.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie odetchnęła na te słowa i przestała płakać, by po chwili ponownie zamienić się w fontannę. Severus zacisnął zęby i przywdział na twarz maskę łagodnego pocieszyciela. Niespodziewanie zaczęła go przepraszać i zapewniała, że ona nigdy nie oddałaby się z własnej woli innemu mężczyźnie. Chciał jej przerwać, ale słowa wylewały się z niej bez choćby ułamka przerwy.

– Profesorze, ja wiem, że to małżeństwo nie jest prawdziwe dla pana, ale proszę mi wierzyć, ja nigdy, ale to nigdy nie złamałabym przysięgi bez względu na to, jak doszło do niego. Nie zdradziłabym pana, proszę mi wierzyć. – Panna Granger patrzyła na niego z takim bólem, jakby wierzyła, że jej zdrada może w istocie go zaboleć.

– Uspokój się, Hermiono – przerwał jej w końcu stanowczo. – Nie zdradziłaś mnie. Magia, która nas połączyła nigdy na to nie pozwoli, ale wiem, że nawet gdybyś mogła nie byłabyś do tego zdolna – nabrał powietrza i kontynuował. – To co się stało nie jest twoją winą, a co gorsza, nie znalazłbym cię tak szybko, gdyby do tego nie doszło. Magia małżeńska, która nas połączyła, to bardzo stare czary, ale kodeks czarodziejski wciąż ją respektuje. Obrączka ślubna naprowadziła mnie na człowieka, którego nie tylko mogłem, ale powinienem zabić w obronie ciebie i twojego honoru – zapewnił gładząc ją po włosach. – Jestem jedynie zły, że uciekłaś z zamku bez słowa. Wyszłaś nie zostawiając adresu. Martwiłem się – rzekł twardym tonem.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – wychrypiała. – Dyrektor nie dał mi zbyt wiele czasu. Kazał się spakować i nie pozwolił pożegnać nawet z Ginny. Udało mi się jedynie złapać Harry'ego i Rona – wyznała. – Nie mogłam napisać nic więcej w liście, bo w sumie sama nie byłam pewna, gdzie iść. Myślałam, że Harry … – Granger milczała przez chwilę tłumiąc łzy. – Miałam nadzieję, że przeczekam kilka dni na Grimmauld Place, ale nie mogłam tam pójść. Na domu moich rodziców nie było żadnych barier ochronnych, a śmierciożercy aż nazbyt dobrze znają jego położenie. Nikomu nigdy nie mówiłam, gdzie mieszkała moja babcia i pomyślałam, że tam będzie bezpiecznie. Nie chciałam chować się przed panem, ale nie czułam się też na tyle pewnie, by zawiadomić o miejscu, w którym przebywam. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że pan śni te same sny co ja.

– Śniłem – zapewnił.

– Planowałam odezwać się za jakiś czas – wyznała. – Nie wiem jak mnie znaleźli.

– Musiałaś użyć magii – odparł Severus.

– Nie, profesorze – zaprzeczyła. – Bardzo się pilnowałam. Nawet niczego nie gotowałam.

– Musieli mieć jakiś twój ślad, żeby móc cię odnaleźć – zastanowił się Snape.

– W snach … w jednym ze snów, ćwiczyłam teleportację – westchnęła. – Obudziłam się wówczas w salonie.

– To prawdopodobnie to ich naprowadziło – odparł. – Nie ma w tym twojej winy, Hermiono. Zachowałaś się bardzo rozsądnie nie szukając na nocleg miejsc publicznych. Chociaż już spacer po ogrodzie botanicznym mogłaś sobie darować.

– Skąd …

– Avery mnie ostrzegł przysyłając twoje zdjęcie – wyjaśnił.

– To mogła być pułapka – jęknęła.

– Mogła – przyznał. – Ale co ty byś zrobiła albo zasadniczo co zrobiłaś, Hermiono? – Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. – No właśnie. Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze z tym, że sobie przypisałaś całą winę albo zasługę. Odebrałaś mi przyjemność oglądania miny Minerwy na wieść o tym, że udało mi się ciebie uwieść. – Granger uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

– Podejrzewałam, że chce pan wziąć winę na siebie – mruknęła na usprawiedliwienie i po chwili znowu się rozpłakała. Przymknął powieki i modlił się o cierpliwość. – Przepraszam – wyszeptała pospiesznie widząc jego minę. – Po prostu nie umiem ich zatrzymać. Proszę mi pozwolić chwilę tu zostać, nie mogę ruszać nogą i … Potrzebuję tylko chwili. Obiecuję, że jak tylko ta głupia noga zacznie działać, to zostawię pana w spokoju. Moi rodzice zostawili mi domek w Bath …

– Na mózg ci się rzuciło, dziewczyno? – prychnął. – Spróbuj stąd wyjść, a to co teraz przeżywasz będzie dla ciebie miłym wspomnieniem. Uczynię z twojego życia takie piekło, że będziesz … Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, rozumiesz?

- Ale ...

– Granger, do cholery, to nie podlega żadnym dyskusjom – krzyknął. – Jeśli zauważę coś niepokojącego, obiecuję, że zaklęciem zatrzymam cię w tym łóżku. – Odetchnął głęboko i opadł ciężko na fotel widząc, że nie będzie dłużej protestowała. – Zostaniesz tutaj dopóki nie wydobrzejesz. Pomfrey zapewnia, że twoja noga dojdzie do siebie w przeciągu dwóch tygodni, ręka powinna być sprawna, jak tylko dostaniesz ostatnią porcję eliksiru. Później przeniosę cię do mojej – zawahał się – do naszej posiadłości. Tej, w której jesteś moją szczęśliwą żoną. – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed sarkazmem. – I nawet nie staraj się protestować. Powinienem wspomnieć ci o niej wcześniej i przepraszam, że tego nie zrobiłem. Być może uniknęlibyśmy wielu kłopotów – dodał zmartwiony.

– To nie pana wina – szepnęła.

– Potrzeba ci czegoś? Nie powinnaś teraz spać przez kilka godzin, a ja niestety muszę wyjść i nie bardzo mogę umilać ci czas wesołą konwersacją.

– Mogłabym pana prosić, żeby … potrzebuję jakieś ubranie – wyszeptała zawstydzona, a on zaklął w duchu, bo kompletnie o tym nie pomyślał.

– Jak się domyślasz nie posiadam w swojej szafie damskich ubrań i jakoś nie sądzę, że te które tam znajdę będą ci odpowiadać – zaczął starając się ukryć zmieszanie. – Jeśli to nie jest dla ciebie duży problem postaram się wieczorem o coś zadbać. Teraz i tak nie możesz wstawać z łóżka. Gdybyś potrzebowała skorzystać z toalety – kontynuował pospiesznie przerywając jej, gdy próbowała coś mówić – wezwij skrzata. Jestem pewien, że z jego pomocą jakoś sobie poradzisz – dodał z rozbawieniem. – Jak już mówiłem nie powinnaś spać, a domyślam się, że będzie to dość trudne leżąc bezczynnie w łóżku. Z biblioteki zabrałem kilka książek na temat magii, jaka nas łączy. Jeśli chcesz mogę ci je tutaj przynieść. Wydaje się stosowne, byś wiedziała na czym stoimy – Hermiona lekko przytaknęła. – Jeśli wolisz coś przyjemniejszego do czytania po prostu wezwij skrzata i nakaż mu przyniesienie czegoś z mojej biblioteczki. Są tam pozycje nie tylko na temat eliksirów.

– Poradzę sobie – odparła. – Dziękuję.

– Za godzinę ma wpaść do ciebie Pomfrey, przekażę jej żeby weszła od razu do sypialni. – Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale w progu zatrzymał się jeszcze. – Myślę, że kolację będziesz już mogła zjeść normalną. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci towarzyszyć – zaproponował, a ona ponownie lekko przytaknęła. Po chwili wrócił się z salonu. – Wezwij Biedronkę. To nasza skrzatka, która zamieszkuje posiadłość – wyjaśnił. – Odpowie na twoje wezwanie jeśli po prostu ją wezwiesz po imieniu. Poproś, żeby sprawdziła w domu, czy nie ma tam jakichś damskich ubrań. Mieszkała tam moja prababka i podejrzewam, że wciąż sporo tam jej rzeczy. Pewnie nie przypadną ci do gustu, ale lepsze to niż nic. Biedronka może też przynieść ci książki z biblioteki w domu. Jest dużo większa niż ta tutaj i z pewnością przyniesie coś stosownego, jeśli tylko powiesz co masz chęć poczytać. Jest bardzo pomocnym skrzatem – zapewnił i z cichym westchnieniem zostawił ją samą.

Nie było do końca prawdą, że nie mógł z nią jeszcze zostać. Dyrektor zastępował go na zajęciach i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by jej towarzyszył, ale musiał chociaż na chwilę zostać sam. Przemyśleć sobie całą sytuację i wszystko poukładać w głowie. Nogi same zaniosły go do ogrodu zielnego i z cichym westchnieniem usiadł na ławce, na której nieco ponad tydzień temu czytał tajemniczy pamiętnik. Po jego lekturze całe jego życie zostało przewrócone do góry nogami i zastanawiał się czy ma czego żałować.

Od dawna nie opuszczał murów zamku, a jego jedynymi rozrywkami było warzenie, czytanie i w przypływie weny dokuczanie Minerwie i Sinistrze. Już nawet odejmowanie punktów nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, a wlepianie szlabanów powodowało jedynie dodatkową pracę i nadzorowanie uczniów, których szczerze nie znosił. Im mocniej się nad tym zastanawiał to możliwe, że jego obecne położenie, chociaż trudne, miało swoje plusy. Niańczenie Granger nie było na szczycie zadań, które mógł uznać choć w najmniejszym stopniu za ulubione, ale doprowadzenie jej do stanu niegrożącego wybuchem było już pewnym wyzwaniem. Co gorsza stwierdził, że jego żona, jeśli nie leją się z niej łzy, może być całkiem przyjemnym towarzystwem.

Nie był pewien czego tak naprawdę oczekuje i jak to będzie, gdy zamieszkają razem w wakacje, ale tym postanowił się chwilowo nie zajmować czekając na rozwój wypadków. Dyrektor zapewniał go, że szuka sposobów na rozwiązanie ich małżeństwa, ale nawet jeśli się to powiedzie przed końcem szkoły, Hermiona nadal nie będzie miała dokąd pójść. Po tym, jak śmierciożercy, z Bellą na czele są przekonani, że to on i ona zabili obydwu Malfoyów, nie spoczną dopóki jej nie dorwą bez względu na to jak się nazywa i z kim sypia. Czuł się w obowiązku zapewnić dziewczynie bezpieczeństwo, nawet po zerwaniu więzi w co, po przestudiowaniu magicznych ksiąg wątpił, że kiedykolwiek się powiedzie.

Pogładził lekko obrączkę na swym palcu i po chwili, z uśmiechem zauważył, że czuje pod nią delikatne łaskotanie. Hermiona prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób odczuwała każdy jego dotyk platynowego krążka i teraz starała się mu to pokazać. Po krótkim zawahaniu ponowił tę pieszczotę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Zastanowił się, jakie jeszcze niespodzianki ma dla niego magia małżeńska i doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie starał się szukać odpowiedzi w książkach, ale pozwoli się zaskoczyć. No dobra, książki o małżeństwie były piekielne nudne i prawdę powiedziawszy liczył, że Hermiona po przeczytaniu ich wtajemniczy go we wszystko bardziej oględnym językiem.

Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli szybko uda mu się wyciągnąć szanowną małżonkę z depresji, te wakacje nie będą tak złe i nudne na jakie się zapowiadały. Ostatecznie zostawi ją samą i wróci do Hogwartu.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Biedronka"_


	4. Biedronka

_N/A: Dziękuję za miłe słowa. Kurai: Będzie 15 albo 16 rozdziałów plus epilog. Zapraszam na kolejny. _

_**ROZDZIAŁ 3**_

„_**Biedronka"**_

– Co powiedziała Pomfrey? – Severus zagadnął jeszcze z salonu.

– Nic – burknęła Granger, a on natychmiast skierował swoje kroki do sypialni i wywrócił oczami widzą zaschnięte ślady łez na jej policzkach.

– Czyli? – warknął zbyt ostro.

– Czyli dokładnie nic, profesorze – odparła ze smutną miną. – To znaczy mówiła podczas rzucania jakiegoś czaru uzdrawiającego – wyjaśniła. – Ale jak zapytałam co z moją nogą to udawała, że mnie nie słyszy.

W duchu obdarzył starą wiedźmę najgorszymi klątwami jakie znał.

– A jak się czujesz? – spytał siadając w fotelu.

– Dobrze – mruknęła.

– Myślę, że po kolacji możesz pójść spać – próbował zagadnąć, ale Hermiona nie bardzo chciała podjąć temat stanu jej zdrowia. – Widzę, że Biedronka przyniosła ci piżamę. – Dziewczyna przytaknęła i pokazała ramiączko.

– Była bardzo pomocna, profesorze – wyszeptała. – Nie tylko przyniosła kilka ciuchów, ale też wszystko dopasowała do mojego rozmiaru. Dziękuję.

– Co robiłaś? – spytał konwersacyjnym tonem.

– Odpoczywałam, jak pan kazał, profesorze – odparła, a jej przesadna grzeczność zaczynała go irytować.

– Nie jestem już twoim profesorem – syknął powstrzymując złość.

– Wiem, przepraszam. – Pochyliła głowę ze skruchą. – To kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

– Czytałaś coś? – Próbował znaleźć jakiś temat do rozmowy, ale Granger najwyraźniej nie chciała mu niczego ułatwiać i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Jest coś co miałabyś chęć zjeść na kolację? – spytał z rezygnacją.

– Obojętne. Nie jestem głodna – odparła bawiąc się rąbkiem kołdry.

Zamówił dania jakie były na standardowej kolacji i z irytacją obserwował, jak Hermiona dziobie w talerzu przerzucając kawałki wołowiny z jednej strony na drugą.

– Planujesz ułożyć z tego jakiś wymyślny wzór, Granger? – sarknął w końcu.

– Chciałby pan jakiś konkretny? – odgryzła się.

– Chciałbym, żebyś to zjadła – odpowiedział poważnie spodziewając się ponownego ataku z jej strony, ale ona jedynie z ociąganiem uniosła widelec do ust i zaczęła powoli przeżuwać mięso. Sam już nie wiedział co gorsze; wiecznie paplająca, wymądrzająca się, czy ta cicha i osowiała. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że po stokroć woli gadatliwą Hermionę, z której można chociaż drwić. Ta wyglądała tak żałośnie, że jedyne na co miał teraz ochotę to pogłaskać ją po włosach, a następnie udusić poduszką, gdyby była gadatliwa, część z głaskaniem mógłby sobie darować.

– Mam do sprawdzenia prace, chcesz bym zrobił to tutaj, czy wolisz zostać sama? – spytał w końcu mając nadzieję na to drugie.

– Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko, chciałabym położyć się spać – odpowiedziała podając mu pusty talerz. – Było bardzo dobre, dziękuję.

– Nie ja to przygotowałem, ale przekażę skrzatom – odparł z cichym westchnieniem.

– Mam spać tutaj? – Spojrzała na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że wylewituje ją na kanapę.

– Tak – skinął lekko głową.

– A pan? – spytała z lekkim niepokojem i to było cholernie dobre pytanie, bo jak do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Kanapa w salonie nie wyglądała na specjalnie wygodną, a łóżko w sypialni było duże i spokojnie mogli spać na nim razem nie dotykając się przez całą noc. To jednak wydało mu się bardzo niestosowne po tym co przeszła i nie sądził, by była zadowolona z jego nocnego towarzystwa.

– Przetransmutuję kanapę w salonie w coś wygodniejszego – odparł siląc się na uprzejmość. Podziękowała mu lekkim skinięciem i z grymasem bólu ułożyła się na boku. – Dobranoc, Hermiono. Gdybyś mnie potrzebowała wystarczy, że zawołasz – zapewnił i pogasił palące się w pomieszczeniu świece.

Kolejne dni nie przyniosły niczego pozytywnego. Tuż po tym, jak odzyskała przytomność zamieniła z nim więcej słów niż przez cztery następne dni. Starał się być uprzejmym, spał na kanapie, której nie dało się transmutować w nic wygodnego i przymuszał lekko, by jadła kolacje, a ona wciąż jedynie wykonywała jego polecenia i przytakiwała grzecznie. Do tego dochodziły jej nocne koszmary. On wciąż śnił o szczęśliwej dziewczynie, która była jego żoną i z irytacją wstawał w nocy, gdy Hermiona budziła go swoim krzykiem. Wiedział, że nie może mieć do niej pretensji o sny, ale sytuacja zaczynała go mocno frustrować. Podczas drugiej nocy nawoływała rodziców do wyjścia z domu i domyślił się tylko, że przeżywa koszmar sprzed roku, gdy spłonęła część ich domu. Obudzona nie miała ochoty zwierzać mu się z tego o czym śniła, ale zaczynał podejrzewać, że te koszmary ciągną się znacznie dłużej niż wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. Była świadkiem pożaru, w którym spłonęli jej rodzice i zapewne widziała ich zwęglone ciała. To musiało być dla niej gorsze niż cokolwiek co stało się później, a on nie miał pomysłu, jak może jej pomóc.

Na początku wydawało mu się, że całkiem dobrze poradzi sobie z sytuacją, ale teraz zaczynało być coraz gorzej i zastanawiał się co mogło być tego przyczyną. Czy powiedział coś, co mogło ją doprowadzić do takiego stanu, czy może fakt, że głównie leżała i rozmyślała powodował nasilanie się depresji. Jej noga wciąż pozostawała w magicznym opatrunku, ale Poppy zapewniła go, że Hermiona może już zacząć się poruszać z pomocą kuli. Przyniósł jej dwie, które dyrektorowi udało się zdobyć w świętym Mungu z nadzieją, że może jak trochę się porusza to będzie jej lepiej, ale ona jedynie podziękowała i zawinęła się w kołdrę dalej myśląc o Merlin wie czym. To przelało czarę goryczy. Starał się i zachowywał jak skończony pacan, a ona w najlepsze sobie leżała i umartwiała nad swoim losem. Tak się składało, że to teraz także jego los i on nie zamierzał spędzić reszty życia z mruczącą pod nosem i wiecznie chlipiącą w poduszkę panną. Jego życie było wystarczająco do dupy, by teraz miały jeszcze udzielać się mu jej zmartwienia.

Piątego dnia nie wytrzymał i rzucając na łóżko kule ściągnął z niej kołdrę modląc się w duchu, by jego babka nie sypiała w zbyt kusych piżamkach.

– Rusz się do cholery, Granger – warknął do zaskoczonej dziewczyny. – Zrób coś ze sobą albo uwierzę, że twoją nową ambicją jest stanie się moją utrzymanką do końca życia i umilanie moich wieczorów o wmuszanie w ciebie kawałka chleba. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz reszty swojej marnej egzystencji spędzić w moim łóżku to może łaskawie ubierzesz jedną z tych kiecek, które przyniosła Biedronka i pomożesz mi dziś w laboratorium. Pracuję nad eliksirem, który zapewni ci noce bez koszmarów, wskazana byłaby twoja pomoc. – Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła na niego tępym wzrokiem i po chwili pod jej powiekami zebrały się łzy. Tego było już dla niego za wiele. – Głucha jesteś? – warknął ze złością. – Rozumiem, zgwałcono cię i torturowano prawie na śmierć, jakiś kretyn pobawił się magią i przez to utknęłaś jako żona starego, znienawidzonego profesora, straciłaś z nim dziewictwo, co jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wyleciało ci z pamięci, ale możesz mi wierzyć na słowo, warto było pamiętać. Wyrzucono cię ze szkoły, spalono twój spadek, tak kamienica twojej babci spłonęła, a dom twoich rodziców dokończono, twoi przyjaciele mają cię gdzieś, a w gazetach wciąż piszą o tym, jak rozpustna jesteś, wielkie mi rzeczy. Zdarza się każdemu. – Hermiona patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami i zaczynał się zastanawiać kiedy rzuci w niego jakąś paskudną klątwą, ale ta jak na złość pozwoliła płynąć swoim łzom. – No dobra – skapitulował – może to faktycznie trochę dużo, jak na jeden miesiąc dla jednej osoby, ale chyba nie planujesz kisić się tutaj w nieskończoność? Ostrzegam, że niebawem zamierzam odzyskać swoje łóżko. Kanapa jest cholernie niewygodna – dodał już łagodnie i po chwili mocno chwycił ją w ramiona pozwalając, by wyrzuciła z siebie cały żal. Przylgnęła do niego z ufnością i płakała przez dobre kilka minut, by w końcu oderwać się od niego. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy z wdzięcznością i po chwili ponownie wtuliła w jego ramię, ale już spokojna. – Będzie dobrze, Hermiono – obiecał gładząc jej plecy.

– Zapomniał pan, że straciłam dostęp biblioteki – szepnęła z powagą, ale po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się maleńki uśmiech.

– To w istocie przebija wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie wymieniłem – prychnął. – Dla twojej informacji, w naszym domu jest biblioteka, w której znajduje się magiczny księgozbiór gromadzony na przestrzeni ponad czterystu lat, a oprócz tego całkiem spora kolekcja mugolskich książek. – W oczach Hermiony pojawiło się w końcu coś, czego wypatrywał od kilku dni. – Jeśli cię to uspokoi, mogę porozmawiać z dyrektorem na temat korzystania z biblioteki, a jeśli nie da się nic załatwić to mogę przynieść ci co tylko zechcesz. I przypominam, że nie potrzebuję zezwolenia na wstęp do działu zakazanego. – Uśmiechnął się. – Posłuchaj – zaczął odsuwając ją nieco od siebie i spoglądając w jej oczy – Zanim stało się to wszystko co się stało, jeszcze przed końcem roku zamierzałem zaproponować ci praktykę u siebie. Wiem, że Minerwa planowała to samo i obawiam się, że jej plany są nadal aktualne, dlatego chciałbym ją uprzedzić i spytać już teraz, czy zechciałabyś mi asystować przez najbliższe trzy do pięciu lat. Możesz zacząć od zaraz, ale musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz się uczyła sumiennie i przestaniesz ryczeć i się zamartwiać.

Na twarzy dziewczyny zaczął błąkać się nieśmiały uśmiech i Severus dobrze wiedział, że jest bliska wybuchu, miał nadzieję, radości, gdy nagle na powrót spoważniała.

– To czysty nepotyzm – odparła w końcu.

– Owszem, ale kogo to obchodzi? – zaśmiał się widząc, że jego potrząśniecie nią nieco pomogło.

– Nie mam się w co ubrać i powinnam poszukać pracy, profesorze – westchnęła. – Nie wiem czy znajdę czas …

– Nie denerwuj mnie, Granger – warknął. – Żartowałem z tym utrzymywaniem cię i całkiem sporo zarobimy na eliksirach, które będziesz ze mną wykonywać. A dodam tylko, że wiele też będziemy robić dla skrzydła szpitalnego.

– I będzie pan udawał, że nie widzi, jak czasem dosypię tego czy tamtego? – Spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną.

– Jeśli będziesz warzyła dla Pottera to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie będę patrzył w ogóle – odparł i pozwolił jej się jeszcze na chwilę przytulić. – Idź pod prysznic, a później zabiorę cię na chwilę do domu. – Pogładził ją zachęcająco po plecach. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale ostatnio odkryłem tam całkiem pokaźną garderobę wypełnioną jakimiś durnymi kieckami. Nie są w moim rozmiarze, więc podejrzewam, że są twoje.

Za zgodą dyrektora wyjawił Minerwie, że Hermiona się odnalazła i poprosił, by ta kupiła dla niej kilka ciuchów. Kufrów po babci było całkiem sporo, ale były to ubrania zdecydowanie nie dla młodej kobiety i chyba najzdolniejsza krawcowa nie zdołałaby z tego niczego ładnego wycisnąć. McGonagall oczywiście wczuła się w rolę i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć o ile stosów złota uszczupliła jego skrytkę. Zrobiła zakupy nie tylko na Pokątnej, ale z tego co widział po licznych papierowych torbach, była też w mugolskich butikach. Nie zamierzał tego oglądać i miał tylko nadzieję, że czarownica zadbała o wszystko, czego młoda dziewczyna potrzebuje.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała ze ściśniętym gardłem i mocno, ku jego irytacji, się w niego wtuliła. Po chwili skapitulował i poklepał ją delikatnie po plecach.

– Nie masz za co – zapewnił i niepostrzeżenie zaciągnął się zapachem jej włosów.

– O bogowie – jęknęła Hermiona wchodząc do wielkiej biblioteki. – Gdybym nie była pana żoną poprosiłabym pana o rękę – dodała z powagą. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi to mogę tutaj zostać.

– Po pierwsze musisz porządnie wydobrzeć zanim cię tutaj zostawię – odparł – a po drugie, przypominam ci, że jak już wydobrzejesz zaczynasz u mnie pracę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wpatruje się w ten uśmiech z rozmarzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ale ta więź chwilami zaczynała go irytować. Robił z siebie przy niej kompletnego durnia, a już maksymalnie zwątpił w swój rozum, gdy w jej garderobie nieopatrznie otworzył szufladę z bielizną. Był pewien, że zamorduje Minerwę szybciej niż ta zdoła zmienić się w kota i rzuci sklątkom na pożarcie. Nakupowała dla Hermiony dziesiątki jakichś paskudnych, koronkowych, skąpych majteczek i ku jego przerażeniu znalazły się tam też biustonosze. Oczywiście Granger musiała wykorzystać sytuację i z niewinną miną wyciągała jakieś pozbawione materiału gacie oglądając je ze wszystkich stron, drwiąc w najlepsze z jego rumieńca. Posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie i prychając wyszedł do dużej sypialni, którą kazał przygotować dla niej skrzatom.

– Dziękuję, profesorze – szepnęła stając za nim, gdy wyglądał przez duże okno.

– Nie masz za co, poszło ze wspólnej skrytki – odparł nie odrywając wzroku od widoku.

– Wspólnej? – zdziwiła się.

– Zaraz po twoim odejściu dostałem spory stos dokumentów z ministerstwa – zaczął. – Oprócz aktu małżeńskiego były tam też papiery dotyczące naszego majątku. Z tego co się zorientowałem twoi rodzice, zaraz po rozpoczęciu przez ciebie nauki w Hogwarcie założyli ci skrytkę – Hermiona przytaknęła. – Z chwilą, gdy się pobraliśmy gobliny połączyły nasze skrytki w jedną. Na szczęście ministerstwo nie ma żadnych danych dotyczących nieruchomości, które obydwoje posiadamy.

– Rodzice odkładali tam pieniądze jedynie na książki – odparła z zakłopotaniem. – Nie sądzę, by starczyło to na chociaż połowę tych ubrań, a stąd nie mam dostępu do ich kont w mugolskich bankach.

– Nie martw się o to. – Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał łagodnie. – Hermiono, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś moją żoną i … obawiam się, że to jeszcze długo się nie zmieni. Czytałaś te książki, które ci dałem? – spytał sceptycznie.

– Próbowałam – wyszeptała – ale wykłady u Binnsa przy tym to super rozrywka. Nie mogłam się zmusić, przepraszam.

– I liczysz, że powiem ci o wszystkim co wiem? – prychnął. – Ja mam się męczyć, a ty chcesz przyjść na gotowe? – drwił.

– Chyba tak to właśnie wygląda – mruknęła bez cienia skruchy.

– Z papierów i badania obrączek ślubnych wynika, że to magiczne, nierozerwalne małżeństwo, a oddanie względem drugiej osoby umacnia więź coraz bardziej – zaczął opierając się o parapet i gestem nakazując, żeby usiadła i nie przeciążała chorej nogi. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale zanim jeszcze się pobraliśmy uratowałem cię po ugryzieniu pająka – wyjaśniał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. – W noc poślubną oddałaś mi swoje dziewictwo – starał się mówić o tym tak swobodnie, jak tylko się da. – Ty poświęciłaś się dla mnie biorąc całą winę na siebie. Później broniłaś przed Malfoyem, a ja zabiłem Draco w obronie ciebie. To wszystko uczyniło naszą więź nierozerwalną i zanim coś powiesz, byłem tego świadom idąc po ciebie i zrobiłbym to ponownie. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. – Dumbledore uważa, że magia zmusza nas do przestrzegania przysięgi małżeńskiej, ale ja nie jestem do końca pewien, czy to tylko to.

– Przysięga małżeńska? – zdziwiła się.

– To chyba standard podczas ślubu – mruknął z ironią.

– Czyli z tego co pamiętam, jesteśmy zmuszeni do troski o siebie nawzajem, między innymi – odparła próbując sobie przypomnieć tamten dzień ze snu.

– Jestem mężczyzną, Hermiono. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zrobiłbym to samo względem każdej innej kobiety, która została moją żoną, bez względu na okoliczności w jakich doszło do ślubu.

– Każdej? – Hermiona spytała sceptycznie.

– Masz rację. – Snape się zastanowił. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak przetrwałbym, gdybym musiał znosić życie z Minerwą, Sprout, albo nie daj Merlinie którąś z tych idiotek, które uczą się na twoim roku. Zdajesz się być osobą, z którą jakoś się dogadam, mam nadzieję.

– A miłość? – spytała nieśmiało Hermiona. – Czy ta przysięga zmusza nas żebyśmy …

– Kochasz mnie, Hermiono? – Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zmieszała i oblała rumieńcem. – Tak myślałem – zaśmiał się.

– Ja po prostu pana nie znam, profesorze – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Nie miałam okazji, by chociaż móc się w panu zakochać. – Zaskoczyła go tym stwierdzeniem, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Przez jego umysł już wcześniej przelatywały podobne wnioski, chociaż myśli o tym, że mógłby się zakochać w uczennicy odsuwał od siebie w najdalsze zakamarki.

– Magia, jaka nas połączyła jest w dzisiejszych czasach bardzo rzadko wykorzystywana podczas zawierania małżeństw – wyjaśniał. – Już w tamtych czasach nie było to zbyt popularne i nie wiem co nami kierowało, by złożyć takie przysięgi. Pewnie miłość i zaufanie w dużej mierze, ale podejrzewam, że oprócz poświęcenia niesie to też za sobą jakieś korzyści. – Zawahał się przez moment. – Miłość jest jedynym przyrzeczeniem, do którego spełnienia zmusić magia nie może, chociaż jak widać nie potwierdza się to w naszym przypadku, bo ślubną przysięgę magiczną mogą złożyć tylko szczerze zakochani w sobie małżonkowie. Tego w tym wszystkim nie rozumiem – westchnął. – Można komuś podać miłosny eliksir albo rzucić czar, ale to uczucie wówczas omamia jedynie umysł, nie płynie z serca i magia się na to nie nabierze. – Hermiona słuchała uważnie słów Severusa. – Z tego co pamiętam, ślubowałem cię ochraniać i tego możesz być pewna dotrzymam. Myślę, że to dlatego Lucjusz tak bardzo chciał cię dopaść. Widział nasze papiery małżeńskie i liczył, że dotrze do mnie przez ciebie. Nie przewidział, że ktoś ośmieli się go zdradzić.

– Czyli pan nie jest bezpieczny, dopóki i ja nie jestem – przerwała mu nagle. – Zawsze będzie pan starał się mnie ratować. Dlaczego więc profesor Dumbledore mi o tym nie powiedział? Dlaczego był tak zdeterminowany, by tylko pana chronić? Nie bardzo go interesowało co się ze mną stanie – wyznała z nutką pretensji.

– Po pierwsze był przekonany, że Potter wyśle cię do siedziby Zakonu, a po drugie nie był świadomy, jak silna jest nasza więź. Nie wiedział, że uratowałem ci już życie, że … spędziliśmy noc poślubną. Wiedział tylko, że sobie przysięgaliśmy. Z tego co przeczytałem w tych książkach, przysięga jaką sobie złożyliśmy jest wiążąca tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy małżonkowie są wolni od złowrogich klątw i uroków. Mimo to wciąż podejrzewam, że jesteśmy pod wpływem jakichś czarów, ale … Hermiono, musisz liczyć się z tym, że nie zdejmiesz tej obrączki do końca życia. – Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł w fotelu obok niej.

– Czyli jest pan na mnie skazany. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu, jak ty na mnie – odparł. – Na całe szczęście podczas naszego obrzędu ślubnego to jedynie nasze przysięgi nas związały i nie musimy wypełniać nakazów pastora, który nam udzielał ślubu – dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Nie pamiętam o czym mówił. – Hermiona wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną.

– Nie dziwię ci się. – Severus spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną. – Byłaś nieco … skołowana podczas ślubu. Pamiętam, że się martwiłem.

– Byłam oszołomiona, chyba … z miłości – mruknęła pod nosem.

– Pastor nakazywał nam zawarcie małżeństwa w celach prokreacji – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

– Uch – jęknęła.

– Dokładnie to samo przyszło mi do głowy, gdy to sobie przypomniałem – odparł z powagą. – Byłoby to trochę uciążliwe, gdyby magia zmuszała nas do nieustannego rozrodu. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie, gdy wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – To nie jest śmieszne, Granger. Jesteś jeszcze młoda, w dodatku jesteś czarownicą, wiesz ile lat płodności cię czeka?

– Ma pan niezwykły dar do wyszukiwania jak najbardziej niewłaściwych słów – śmiała się, a on musiał przyznać, że był to bardzo przyjemny dźwięk.

– Masz rację, rozród to niezbyt trafne wyrażenie – przyznał z krzywą miną. – Niech ci będzie – zaśmiał się. – Niemniej nie mam pojęcia co wówczas by nam zostało. Na szczęście magia bywa rozsądna.

Hermiona była pod dużym wrażeniem Chatsworth House i nie mogła się nadziwić, że przez tyle lat niczego tu nie zmieniono. Była zaskoczona, gdy Severus wyznał jej, że praktycznie nigdy nie korzystał z tego domu i zajmował go jedynie ogród zielny i biblioteka. Kpiła z niego i drwiła, że jest nieczuły na prawdziwe piękno i gdyby ona tylko mogła spędzała by tutaj każdą wolną chwilę. Chciała jeszcze obejrzeć rzekę i stajnie, w których nie było żadnego konia i Severus nie mógł pojąć co może być w tym pociągającego, ale zanim jeszcze opuścili dom mocno pobladła i widać było, że cierpi. Dom podobał jej się tak bardzo, że kompletnie zapomniała, żeby nie obciążać chorej nogi i w najlepsze ciągnęła za sobą kule przemierzając korytarze, zamiast podpierać się na nich. Nie pozwolił jej na dalsze zwiedzanie, zapewniając, że jeszcze jej się tam zanudzi, tylko zabrał od razu do zamku, by Poppy obejrzała jej nogę.

Hermiona wyglądała bardzo źle, gdy dotarli już do jego kwater i miał poważne wątpliwości, czy aby nie pospieszył się z tak długim wyjściem. Pomógł jej się położyć i niezwłocznie wezwał do siebie pielęgniarkę. Nie krył swojej irytacji, gdy ta zjawiła się mrucząc coś pod nosem o tym, że nie jest wiedźmą na posyłki i skoro Granger nie uważała to niech teraz się sama leczy. Weszła jednak do dziewczyny i rozpoczęła rutynowe diagnozowanie. Nie wchodził do sypialni, ale kręcił się w pobliżu i starał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tajemniczych wizytach Poppy. Dotychczas, Hermiona utrzymywała, że Pomfrey nie mówi nic i za każdym razem, gdy pytał o wizytę pielęgniarki, dziewczyna zbywała go jakimś frazesem.

– Wciąż będziesz uparcie milczeć, dziewczyno? – Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł nieco bliżej drzwi.

– Na jaki temat, proszę pani? – odparła wojowniczo, Hermiona i musiał przyznać, że taka podoba mu się dużo bardziej, o ile można w ogóle mówić, że ta pozbawiona chęci do życia dziewczyna podobała mu się w ogóle.

– Dobrze wiesz – burknęła pielęgniarka owijając jej nogę jakimiś okładami. – Co cię skłoniło do tego, żeby uwodzić profesora? Młoda, ładna dziewczyna, mogłaś mieć każdego chłopca, a ty wybrałaś profesora Snape'a. Nie rozumiem.

– Co tu rozumieć, proszę pani. – Granger wzruszyła ramionami. – Jest młody, inteligentny, błyskotliwy, odważny i nieziemsko przystojny. Czego mogłabym chcieć więcej od męża?

– Mnie to wcale nie śmieszy, dziewczyno – warknęła Pomfrey. – Severus to porządny człowiek i nie zasłużył na coś takiego. Powinnaś go szanować.

– Ja go szanuję, proszę pani – odparła z powagą Hermiona.

– Albo milczysz, albo stroisz sobie głupie żarty – prychnęła ze złością starsza kobieta. – Przyznaj się w końcu jaki urok na niego rzuciłaś.

– Och, nie mogę – jęknęła Granger. – Wówczas istniałoby zagrożenie, że jakaś inna czarownica mi go odbierze.

– Uważasz, że to śmieszne? – wykrzyknęła z irytacją Poppy. – Cóż, przynajmniej masz za swoje. Gdyby nie twoje głupie żarciki wobec profesora uczyłabyś się teraz spokojnie, nikt by cię nie napadł i nie zgwałcono by cię – dodała z przekąsem. – Masz za swoje, a Severus powinien cię przekląć, za to, że dopuściłaś by inny był z tobą. Ma pełne prawo...

– Wynoś się stąd, Poppy – wtargnął do sypialni i stojąc w progu nakazał kobiecie wyjść. Pomfrey spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i nie bardzo wiedziała co zrobić. – Wynoś się albo za chwilę sam cię stąd wykopię. – To poskutkowało. Pielęgniarka pospiesznie zwinęła swoje rzeczy i ruszyła do wyjścia.

– Omotała cię widzę doszczętnie – mruknęła na odchodne. – Jesteście siebie warci.

Zamknął za pielęgniarką drzwi i głęboko odetchnął zanim ponownie wszedł do sypialni. Hermiona leżała zasępiona na łóżku i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wróci do tego co było wcześniej. Przywdział na twarz maskę obojętności i z ironicznym uśmieszkiem usiadł obok niej.

– Czyli uważasz, że jestem przystojny – mruknął z zadowoleniem. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami wywracając oczami.

– Z jakiego innego powodu miałabym za pana wyjść? – sarknęła. Chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale uprzedziła go zadając kolejne pytanie. – Czy to prawo działa w obydwie strony? Czy żadna inna kobieta nie ma prawa pana dotykać? – spytała z powagą.

– Żadna – odparł spokojnie – prócz ciebie – dodał z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

– To dlatego pani Pomfrey się mnie czepia – zamyśliła się Hermiona.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Jest zazdrosna. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Możesz być pewna, że ty nie musisz. – Spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem. – Gdybym miał sporządzić ranking kobiet, których mógłbym ewentualnie dotykać, Pomfrey miałaby problem, by znaleźć się na szarym jej końcu, nawet gdyby lista zawierała tysiąc nazwisk.

– A kto jest na szczycie? – spytała z powagą Hermiona. – Weszłam w drogę jakiejś kobiecie? Czy jakaś może rościć sobie prawa i poczuć się zraniona? – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, jakby oczekiwała, że wyzna jej o miłości swojego życia, którą musiał poświęcić dla niej, a jemu przez chwilę wydawało się, że widzi w jej oczach iskierkę zazdrości. Mimowolnie poszerzył swój uśmiech.

– Dzięki twoim zeznaniom dla rady szkoły moje notowania wśród żeńskiej części czarodziejskiego świata znacznie podskoczyły i sądząc po ilości listów miłosnych i propozycji jakie dostaję mógłbym całkiem śmiało przebierać w kobietach – odparł z wyższością i po chwili westchnął z rezygnacją. – Ale jestem już żonaty – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się – i wierny – dodał szeptem co wywołało na jej twarzy uroczy rumieniec. – Wszystkie liściki trafiają do kominka, a ja obchodzę się smakiem. Muszę ci się przyznać – zaczął w przypływie szczerości – jeszcze nigdy nie umówiłem się z żadną kobietą na drugą randkę.

– A ożenił się pan z taką, której nie zaprosił nawet na pierwszą – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

– Czy to dlatego pan Weasley się na ciebie obraził? – spytał uważnie się jej przyglądając. – Byliście parą? – dodał widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie – odpowiedziała pospiesznie. – Ja i Ron? No wie pan? – prychnęła z oburzeniem. – Byliśmy przyjaciółmi – dodała po chwili. – Wydawało mi się, że nic nie jest w stanie tego zepsuć, a oni … on i Harry zachowywali się tak, jakbym naprawdę pana uwiodła i spała z panem za dobre oceny.

– Nie postawiłbym ci dobrej oceny tylko za łóżkowe wyczyny, Granger – mruknął żartobliwie.

– Ale zaprosił mnie pan na praktykę, bo jestem jego żoną – odpowiedziała.

– Owszem, poniekąd, ale głównie dlatego, że twoje dobre stopnie są w pełni zasłużone – zapewnił. – W przeciwieństwie do tych dwóch idiotów, którzy swoje przeciętne noty zawdzięczają głównie tobie. Będę daleki od prawdy stwierdzając, że każdego wieczoru sprawdzałaś im pracę domową i goniłaś przed egzaminami? – Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. – Cokolwiek im powiedziałaś żegnając z nimi, powinni ci zaufać, Hermiono. Lepiej się czujesz? – spytał łagodnie.

– Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję – odparła.

– Na randkę cię dziś nie zaproszę, ale co powiesz na kolację, w salonie? – Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. – Przez ostatni tydzień próbowałem się dowiedzieć jaka jest twoja ulubiona potrawa, ale uparcie twierdziłaś, że jadasz wszystko, więc dziś zjemy to co ja lubię najbardziej.

– Wcale nie zabrzmiało zachęcająco – Hermiona lekko się skrzywiła.

– Trzeba było od początku współpracować, a nie odstawiać te szopki z leżeniem i udawaniem, że nie jest się najbardziej gadatliwą wiedźmą na świecie – odparł z rozbawieniem.

– Teraz to naprawdę boję się tego co mogę zobaczyć na talerzu i poważnie rozważam rezygnację z kolacji. – Dziewczyna zapadła się w poduszkę.

– Wstawaj, Granger – warknął. – Chyba ci już zapowiedziałem, jakieś trzy dni temu, że jeśli nie będziesz jadła dobrowolnie, zmuszę cię siłą – zagroził. – Obiecuję, że będzie ci smakowało – zapewnił już spokojniej.

Zaczynał się już gubić w tym co jest jego prawdziwym uczuciem, a co powodowanym przez więź, jaka ich łączyła i zmuszała do wypełniania przysięgi. Nie mógł już zbyt stanowczo twierdzić, że nie lubi gadatliwej panny Granger. Im lepiej ją poznawał, tym bardziej przekonywał się, że jej gadulstwo nie jest tylko czczą paplaniną o niczym, ale całkiem sensownym prowadzeniem dyskusji. Co gorsza zaczynał się łapać na tym, że lubi przebywać w jej towarzystwie i wcale nie był zadowolony, gdy kładła się wcześnie spać. Wciąż jednak była słaba i jeszcze w pełni nie wydobrzała, a bez opieki Pomfrey rany goiły się znacznie dłużej, dlatego nie starał się jej zatrzymywać do późna, tylko odsyłał do łóżka tuż po kolacji.

Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale łapał się na tym, że z każdą chwilą odnajduje w niej coraz więcej zalet, które spostrzegł Severus ze snów. Zastanawiał się, czy i ona ma podobne odczucia względem niego. Tamta Hermiona kochała swojego męża szczerze i co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Wiedział, że ta dziewczyna nie darzy go tak głębokim uczuciem, ale czy czuła do niego choć nić sympatii, nie miał pojęcia. Zwykle nie miał problemów z odczytywaniem ludzkich uczuć, gestów i zachowań, ale tutaj starał się być ostrożny w wyciąganiu wniosków. Owszem, Hermiona dość często dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa, gdy w salonie sprawdzał prace uczniów i czasem nawet oferowała swą pomoc, jadała z nim kolacje i sama prowokowała rozmowy o niczym. Zdarzało się, że prowadziła jakieś gierki i czasem miał wrażenie, że z nim flirtuje, ale był niemal pewien, że jej zachowanie jest podyktowane w głównej mierze przez nudę i brak innego towarzystwa, a nie sympatię.

Wiedział, że Hermiona śni o wydarzeniach z pamiętnika, ale nie był pewien, czy śnią dokładnie to samo, czy może ich wersje się różnią. Nigdy nie poruszali tego tematu, nie wiedział dlaczego. Sam fakt, że w jakiś sposób wtargnęli w życie tamtej dwójki był, jak się zdawało dla nich obojga, dość krępujący, a rozmowa o tym wydawała się czymś intymnym. Wiedział jednak, że prędzej, czy później coś zmusi ich do poruszenia tej kwestii.

Wciąż udawało mu się utrzymywać jej powrót do zamku w tajemnicy. Na prośbę Hermiony powiadomił jednak pannę Weasley, że wszystko w porządku i jest już bezpieczna, a po rozmowie z dyrektorem zgodził się przekazać list dziewczynie. Po reakcji Gryfonów, domyślał się, że młodsza uczennica przekazała także swoim kolegom dobre wieści, chociaż nie wszyscy zdawali się być z tego faktu zadowoleni. Potter wyraźnie odetchnął, ale Weasley chodził teraz obrażony na wszystkich, którzy przestali złorzeczyć na jego przyjaciółkę. Doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak był zakochany w jego małżonce i teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać przed demonstrowaniem swojego serdecznego palca, na którym z obojętną miną obracał obrączkę, podczas lekcji z nim.

Hermiona zdawała się powoli godzić z tym co się stało, a co więcej do całej sprawy z małżeństwem zaczynała podchodzić z humorem. Czytała o magicznych małżeństwach i ze znużoną miną przeglądała wszelkie dostarczane jej od dyrektora archiwa dotyczące lat, o których czytali w pamiętnikach, w poszukiwaniu wzmianki o tajemniczej parze Snape. Zdarzało się, że witała go popołudniem jakimś stwierdzeniem w stylu „_Severus kupił mi nowy powóz", _a raz udając wielkie oburzenie wyciągnęła stare, pożółkłe wydanie gazety i postukała przed nim w zdjęcie, na którym widniały jakieś wyglądające na ciężkie i niebotycznie drogie klejnoty.

– Severus mi to kupił na aukcji w Londynie. – Spojrzała na niego z taką pretensją, jakby w ogóle kiedykolwiek obiecywał jej choćby najmniejszy drobiazg, a później zszokowana, gdy przyniósł jej z domu naszyjnik ze zdjęcia, przepraszała go i obiecywała, że już nie będzie kpić z jego skąpstwa względem małżonki.

Zdawało się, że znalazła wszystko tylko nie rozwiązanie ich problemu. Wiedzieli już, że nie mogą rozstawać się na długo i będą zawsze odczuwać jeśli, któreś z małżonków będzie chore. Przez obrączki mogli przekazywać sobie swoje nastroje względem drugiego i Severus zwykle dość boleśnie przekonywał się, gdy przegiął w docinkach, i Hermiona jest na niego zła lub smutna. Na szczęście to działało w obydwie strony i tak samo on mógł przesyłać jej swą złość, gdy go denerwowała. Niepokoił go fakt, że z każdym dniem ich więź dość widocznie się umacniała. Czuł potrzebę przebywania w jej towarzystwie, ale i ona dość wyraźnie lgnęła do niego. Nie miał nawet czasu zastanowić się, czy lubi tę dziewczynę. Po prostu potrzebował jej obok, czy im się to podobało czy nie. Na ten temat nie mogli znaleźć żadnej wzmianki, ale po tygodniu w jego komnatach było dla nich dość oczywiste, że to więź nakazuje im spędzać wspólnie wieczory.

Noga Hermiony bez czarów leczących goiła się bardzo powoli i dyrektor przekonywał go, by pozwolił w końcu Poppy, by zajęła się na powrót jego żoną. Podobno pielęgniarka wykazywała skruchę, a gdy Albus powiedział jej, że dziewczyna nie jest niczemu winna chciała przeprosić ich oboje. Granger jednak zdała się na jego eliksiry i spokojnie znosiła dyskomfort spowodowany odbudową mięśni, ścięgien i kości. Dał jej kilka lektur, z którymi chciał, by zapoznała się przed rozpoczęciem praktyki, ale do laboratorium obiecał zabrać dopiero, jak wyzdrowieje całkowicie. Zapewnił też, że w czasie wakacji nie zaprzestaną nauki i będą warzyć w jego prywatnym laboratorium w ich posiadłości.

Wciąż była mocno zaskoczona, gdy Chatsworth nazywał ich wspólnym domem, ale czynił to z premedytacją. Pomijając fakt, że tak w istocie było i Hermiona naprawdę była jego panią, to chciał w taki sposób zapewnić ją, że ma dom, do którego zawsze może wrócić. Po tym, jak śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że to w kamienicy, którą odziedziczyła po babce, zabito Malfoyów, podpalili ją i tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji aurorów udało się zapobiec tragedii w całej dzielnicy.

_Tymczasem w wieku osiemnastym … _

_Severus z niepokojem obserwował, jak jego młodziutka małżonka dochodzi do siebie po śmierci babci i przykrych wydarzeniach, których padła ofiarą chwilę później. Zanim nieszczęsny skrzat pojawił się przed nim tamtej nocy, był już w drodze do Londynu, by zdążyć na pogrzeb i wesprzeć Hermionę po stracie ukochanej osoby i mógł z powodzeniem teleportować się do miejsca, w którym przebywała. Pani Snape, miała kwaterować w domu po jej rodzicach, ale z uwagi na ciężki stan staruszki zmieniła plany i została razem z nią w jej kamienicy. Nie chciała nocować w miejscu, gdzie dopiero co zmarła jej babka i jeszcze tej samej nocy poleciła przygotować powóz i wraz z służbą chciała przenieść się do posiadłości Grangerów. Nie dotarła jednak na miejsce. Wynajęty w Londynie woźnica okazał się zwykłym łotrem i sprzedał miejscowym przestępcom informacje o nocnej eskapadzie bogatej damy. Tylko cud i poświęcenie służby sprawiły, że kobiecie udało się wyjść z tego z niewielkimi obrażeniami. _

– _Jak się czujesz, najdroższa? – spytał z troską, gdy w końcu się obudziła._

– _Muszka – jęknęła ze łzami – moja skrzatka … gdyby mnie nie osłoniła, ten sztylet …_

– _Nic nie mów, kochana – polecił i delikatnie pogładził ją po włosach. – Jesteś już bezpieczna._

– _Ale ona … ona nie żyje, przeze mnie. – Hermiona rozpłakała się w ramionach męża._

– _To nie twoja wina – warknął twardo i miał ochotę opowiedzieć o torturach, jakimi uraczył pechowego mugolskiego woźnicę zanim go zabił, ale stwierdził, że szczegóły zachowa dla siebie. – Prosiłem, byś nie rozstawała się z różdżką – dodał po chwili łagodnym tonem._

– _Nie rozstawałam się – odparła z pretensją i ponownie rozpłakała. – Nie znam żadnych czarów, którymi mogłam się obronić – szlochała. – Uczono mnie, jak naprawić rozbity wazon albo wezwać szklankę z wodą, nie jak rzucić tarcze obronne albo pozbawić kogoś przytomności._

– _Przepraszam, najdroższa. – Przytulił ją mocno i gładził po plecach. – Nauczę cię wszystkiego, obiecuję, jak tylko wrócimy do domu, będziesz się uczyła, jak korzystać ze swojej mocy naprawdę, nie jak naprawiać potłuczone talerze._

– _Zabierzesz mnie do … do domu? – poprosiła słabym głosem. – Nie lubię tu być. Londyn mi się już nie podoba – dodała z goryczą._

– _Zabiorę, jak tylko dojdziesz do siebie – obiecał._

– _Lubiłam tę skrzatkę – jęknęła ponownie. – Była dla mnie miła. – Usiadła na łóżku i oparła głowę na ramieniu męża. Objął ją i przycisnął do swego boku._

– _Gdy za mnie wychodziłaś, pan Dumbledore podarował nam malutką, niedoświadczoną skrzatkę z przykazaniem, że ma się uczyć od starszych stworzeń i służyć ci wiernie – zaczął starając się trochę ją rozweselić. – Jest bardzo malutka, ale aż pali się, by móc ci pomagać. Wydaje mi się, że byłaby szczęśliwa, gdybyś w końcu zrobiła z niej jakiś użytek. Nazywa się Biedronka._

Gdzieś pomiędzy salonem a sypialnią Snape'a, Hogwart.

Z trudem utrzymał równowagę, gdy Hermiona odbiła się od niego kuśtykając z sypialni do salonu, ale sądząc po głośnym huknięciu o podłogę i sporej dawce inwektyw rzucanych w jego kierunku, dziewczynie nie udało się uniknąć upadku.

– Język, Granger – warknął, gdy nazwała go nieuważnym i jak mu się wydawało palantem.

– Och, cierpię przez pana i może mam jeszcze przepraszać? – odburknęła ze złością próbując wstać.

Zapalił światło i oparł się o futrynę z rozbawieniem obserwując, jak jego żona próbuje podnieść się z podłogi przy pomocy kuli. Wciąż z jej ust padały przekleństwa pod jego adresem i nie zamierzał jej pomóc dopóki nie przestanie go obrażać.

– Zastanawiam się, czy za kupę mięśni mam się obrazić czy podziękować – zadrwił z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Mógłby je pan wykorzystać i mi pomóc – mruknęła obrażonym tonem i po chwili kierowany jedynie falą złości, jaka rozchodziła się z obrączki podniósł ją z podłogi i posadził na łóżku.

– Mogę się teraz dowiedzieć, dlaczego mnie zaatakowałaś? – spytał z miną cierpiętnika.

– Ja, pana? – krzyknęła z oburzeniem, a jemu coraz bardziej zaczynało się to podobać. Wyglądała jak mała rozkapryszona dziewczynka i przeuroczo marszczyła nos, gdy złościła się na niego. Puknął się mentalnie w głowę i po chwili oprzytomniał wyrzucając ze swojego słownika wyrażenie urocza i temu podobne. Na jego szczęście Hermiona nie skorzystała z seksownych piżamek, jakie zakupiła jej Minerwa i mógł teraz na nią spokojnie spoglądać. Gdy była w długich bawełnianych spodniach i zwykłych koszulkach wyglądała znośnie. Kompletnie nie mógł, a raczej nie chciał wyobrażać jej sobie w zwiewnych, kusych jedwabiach i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wciąż o nich myślał.

– Żyjesz? – spytał, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że wpatruje się w nią od dłuższej chwili.

– Tak – odburknęła.

– Nie było moim zamiarem powalenie cię na podłogę. Nie moja wina, że jesteś taką niezdarą. – Wydało mu się, że takie przeprosiny powinny jej starczyć i chyba widząc, że nie dostanie więcej skapitulowała.

– Po co szedł pan do mojej sypialni nocą? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Przypominam ci, Granger, że póki co to moja sypialnia – odparł z powagą. – I będę sobie do niej wchodził, kiedy mi się podoba – dodał.

– Jeśli woli pan spać tutaj, to trzeba było …

– Nie wolę – westchnął – i zdaje się dobrze wiesz co mną kierowało, by tu przyjść.

– Biedronka? – spytała niepewnie, a on przytaknął. – Myśli pan, że to możliwe, żeby to była ta sama skrzatka?

– Nie wiem – odparł. – Jest w mojej rodzinie odkąd pamiętam. Nie wiem, jak długo żyją skrzaty, ale szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie słyszałem, by któryś po prostu umarł. Zwykle są zbijane przez niezadowolonych właścicieli, czasem, jak w przypadku tej …

– Muszka – szepnęła Hermiona.

– Muszki, w obronie swojej pani – dokończył. – Chyba nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, byśmy zapytali.

– Profesorze? – Dziewczyna posłała mu skruszone spojrzenie. – Przepraszam, że tak na pana naskoczyłam. Myślę, że tę kupę mięśni możemy uznać za komplement.

– A za co uznasz palanta z długim wszędobylskim nochalem? – spytał obrażonym tonem.

– Ma pan jakiś pomysł? – Spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną.

– Powiedzmy, że uznam to za przejaw chwilowej niepoczytalności. I również przepraszam – dodał po chwili. – Jako, że jestem mądrzejszy powinienem zapalić najpierw światło zanim ruszyłem do swojej sypialni.

– Z moją nogą jest już dobrze i myślę, że może mnie już pan odesłać – odpowiedziała mu siląc się na swobodny ton. – Jeśli to problem, to ja naprawdę mogę zamieszkać w dom...

– Lepiej zamilcz, kobieto, bo nie mam ochoty o pierwszej w nocy przerabiać ponownie sprawy z twoim zamieszkaniem w Bath, Londynie albo innym równie podejrzanym miejscu i chociaż marzę, by wyspać się w końcu w swoim łóżku, to nie, nie mogę cię odesłać, bo sądząc po dyskomforcie z powodu bólu, jaki odczuwasz, to wcale nie jest dobrze – odparł z powagą i po chwili nie pozwalając jej na ponowne zapewnienia, że może spać na kanapie wezwał Biedronkę.

Stworzenie pojawiło się przy nich natychmiast i z radością zaczęła opowiadać im o swojej pierwszej pani. Severus odwiedzał posiadłość będąc dzieckiem, a po śmierci prababki, przez długie lata tam w ogóle nie zaglądał. Dopiero, gdy został już jedynym spadkobiercą odwiedził dwór i dopiero wówczas Biedronka odnalazła w nim łudzące podobieństwo do mężczyzny, któremu służyła dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Nie dziwiło jej to, bo i jego ojciec i dziadkowie dziedziczyli te same cechy wyglądu, ale wyznała, że gdy pojawiła się po raz pierwszy przed Hermioną to nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje. Rozpływała się nad dobrocią swoich dawnych państwa i nie mogła przestać zachwycać się panną Granger podkreślając w każdym zdaniu, że pani Snape jest taką samą wspaniałością jak pani Snape. Severus miał ochotę powiedzieć jej, żeby zwracała się do Hermiony Granger, ale uznał, że małe stworzonko mogłoby nie zrozumieć jego żartu i nadużywać tego nazwiska w niezbyt pożądanych momentach.

– Długo służyłaś swoim pierwszym państwu? – Hermiona zwróciła się grzecznie do Biedronki. Zmarszczył brwi i posłał żonie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Jakkolwiek mocno żyli życiem swoich przodków, wydawało mu się nie do końca bezpiecznym poznawać ich przyszłość ze zbyt dużym wyprzedzeniem i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że skoro on dziedziczył po babce Snape, to z całą pewnością, dawny Severus musiał spłodzić potomka. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na Hermionę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest ona jego praprababką, a właściwie on sam był swoim prapradziadem. Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby myślała dokładnie to samo co on. Nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy obrazu dziecka o wielkiej czuprynie Granger i dziękował bogom, że dziedziczył urodę po męskiej stronie rodu. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż wpatruje się w dziewczynę. Dziecko pozostawało wciąż maleńkie, a czupryna w jego wyobraźni rosła i nie chciała przestać.

– Mogłabyś zrobić coś z tymi włosami – mruknął i dopiero, gdy Hermiona zaskoczona chwyciła się za głowę i desperacko zaczęła przylizywać swoją fryzurę zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos.

– Próbuję – odburknęła.

– Mówiłaś, że jak długo służyłaś swoim pierwszym państwu, Biedronko? – spytał odzyskując przytomność.

– Biedronka nie wie dokładnie, proszę pana – powtórzyła ze skruchą.

– Jak to? – wykrzyknęli oboje.

– Biedronka zachorowała, zaraz po tym, jak pani urodziła dziewczynkę. – Nie miał odwagi teraz spojrzeć na swoją żonę i tylko kątem oka dostrzegł, że mocno się zarumieniła i o mało sam nie udławił się własnym językiem, gdy skrzatka z wniebowziętą miną kontynuowała. – Państwo długo czekali na pierwsze dziecko, ale gdy bliźniaki przyszły na świat nie posiadali się z radości. To były takie śliczne dzieciątka. Później już poszło szybko i rok po chłopcach urodził się kolejny, a później …

– Opowiesz nam to innym razem – przerwał jej pospiesznie i zerknął na Hermionę, której twarz przybrała dziwny buraczkowy kolor. – Powiedz, dlaczego nie pamiętasz, jak długo im służyłaś.

– Biedronka zachorowała i pani była bardzo zmartwiona – opowiadała. – Dlatego pan Snape i ten drugi pan pracowali nad eliksirem dla Biedronki. Później, jak Biedronka się obudziła, po tym jak wypiła eliksir, to państwa już nie było. – Skrzatka się rozpłakała i zajęło chwilę, by mogła kontynuować. – Dzieci były już dorosłe i Biedronka nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Powiedziano jej tylko, że państwo zaginęli w lesie kilka lat wcześniej. – Severus wymienił spojrzenia z Hermioną, która na szczęście odzyskała swój kolor. – Biedronka sama szukała po lesie, ale nigdy państwa nie znalazła, aż do teraz – ucieszyła się.

– To nie my, Biedronko – ostudziła ją Granger. – Tylko tak wyglądamy.

– Skoro pani tak mówi – stworzenie wzruszyło ramionami, ale nie przestawało się uśmiechać.

Odesłali ją i przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy trawiąc rewelacje. Nie miał pojęcia o czym myśli Hermiona, ale on swoich chciał pozbyć się jak najszybciej.

– Znalazłaś w tych archiwach coś na temat tego zniknięcia w lesie? – spytał od niechcenia, a ona zaprzeczyła jedynie ruchem głowy.

– Profesorze – zaczęła z zamyśleniem. – To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne. To znaczy, rozumiem, że mogło się tak zdarzyć, że moja babka i pana dziadek byli małżeństwem i mamy wspólne korzenie, ale Dumbledore, Syriusz, Katie, profesor McGonagall i Ginny? Oni wszyscy tam są w moich snach.

– Nie wiem czym były te pamiętniki, Hermiono – westchnął – ale podejrzewam, że to nasza wyobraźnia podsyła nam twarze i nazwiska tych, których już znamy.

– Czyli to nie profesor McGonagall opiekowała się mną? – spytała.

– Chciałbym, by był to dowód potwierdzający, że jesteśmy pod wpływem uroków, ale nie chcę oszukiwać ani siebie, ani ciebie – odparł z rezygnacją. – Gdy przyszłaś do Hogwartu to niejako Minerwa i Albus przejęli nad tobą kontrolę, dlatego tak łatwo jest wyobrazić ich sobie tam w przeszłości, jako twoich zastępczych rodziców. Dużo faktów jednak się nie zgadza. Choćby śmierć twoich bliskich albo niemożność używania magii. Nie wiem, Hermiono – westchnął i zmęczony przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Połóż się spać, powinnaś odpoczywać. – Spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem i bezwiednie wplótł palce w jej włosy. Jakby pozbawiony świadomości przyciągnął jej głowę i delikatnie pocałował w jej czubek. Oddała się tej pieszczocie z cichym westchnieniem i dopiero po chwili obydwoje oprzytomnieli. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał i pospiesznie wyszedł z jej sypialni.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Wypadki, przypadki i przewinienia"_


	5. Wypadki, przypadki i przewinienia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 4**_

„_**Wypadki, przypadki i przewinienia"**_

Z przerażeniem podniósł powieki, gdy pod ręką poczuł coś miękkiego i niezwykle gładkiego. Popatrzył w jej przestraszone, brązowe oczy i pospiesznie zabrał dłoń z jej pupy. Odwróciła wzrok i bez słów zaczęła się gimnastykować, by bez odkrywania kołdry wcisnąć na siebie koszulkę i spodnie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć o czym śnił i miał tylko nadzieję, że to przez jeden z tych snów trafił do jej łóżka, a nie powodowany pożądaniem. Rumieniec na jej twarzy i fakt, że wyraźnie unikała jego wzroku dawał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ona dobrze pamięta o czym śnili. Miał na końcu języka dziesiątki kąśliwych uwag i pytań, ale widząc jej zawstydzenie powstrzymał każde. Usiadła na łóżku i cichutko odetchnęła.

– Moglibyśmy o tym nie rozmawiać? – spytała szeptem.

– Byłoby wskazane, zwłaszcza, że nic nie pamiętam – odparł łagodnie i po chwili, gdy poszła pod prysznic, wstał i z ulgą włożył swoją nocną bieliznę, która leżała pod łóżkiem. Była sobota i nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia czuł się wyspany i wypoczęty.

Im bardziej ona się wstydziła tym bardziej jego zaczynało to bawić i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed prowokowaniem drobnych sytuacji między nimi. Szczyt zmieszania osiągnęła, gdy wychodząc z łazienki zawinięta jedynie w ręcznik ponownie wpadła na niego. Chwycił ją mocno w talii chroniąc przed upadkiem i bezwiednie przycisnął do siebie. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem i przemknęła do garderoby, gdzie wygospodarował dla niej kawałek miejsca. Kusiło go, by w tym samym czasie zająć się wybieraniem szat dla siebie, ale cichy szloch dochodzący z małego pomieszczenia powstrzymał go przed tym. Przywołał ubranie zaklęciem i poprosił skrzaty o śniadanie do salonu.

– Hermiono? – zapukał do sypialni, gdy nie pojawiała się zbyt długo. – Skrzaty przyniosły śniadanie.

– Proszę się nie gniewać, profesorze, ale zjem później, dobrze? – Otworzyła drzwi z widocznymi śladami łez na policzkach.

– Coś ci dolega? Coś się stało? – spytał z niepokojem. – Chodzi o to co zaszło w nocy? – Pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nie bardzo pamiętam co się stało i nic mi nie dolega – odpowiedziała nieco roztrzęsionym głosem.

– Hermiono, przecież widzę. – Posłał jej groźne spojrzenie.

– Nic mi nie jest – burknęła. – Potrzebuję tylko chwilki dla siebie.

– Boli cię coś – stwierdził przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Merlinie złoty, naprawdę pan to czuje? – warknęła ze złością.

– Czuję tylko, że coś cię boli i chcę wiedzieć co – nalegał.

– Głowa mnie boli – syknęła. – Zadowolony? Zwykle pomaga mi świeże powietrze, ale nie mogę wyjść z tego przeklętego mieszkania, a Dumbledore nie pozwala mi nawet wyglądać przez okno – krzyknęła.

– Mogę cię później zabrać do Chatsworth jeśli chcesz – odparł głośno przełykając ślinę, gdy dotarła do niego zawoalowana wiadomość. – Jest sobota i pogoda dopisuje.

– Mógłby pan? – spytała z nadzieją, a on lekko przytaknął.

Obrócił się na pięcie i po chwili wrócił z malutką fiolką i sokiem z dyni.

– Wypij to – nakazał. – Warzę to dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Zbyt wiele dziewcząt próbowało co miesiąc migać się w ten sposób przed sprawdzianami – wyjaśnił i w duchu błagał, by na tym zakończyli ten temat. Kobiece sprawy zdecydowanie nie były na szczycie jego ulubionych wątków do dyskusji i w myślach nawet obiecał jej być miłym przez kilka kolejnych dni, jeśli tylko nie wypowie słowa „okres" na głos.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła po chwili. – Nie chciałam być niemiła, tylko … naprawdę brakuje mi świeżego powietrza.

– Wiem – odparł. – Powinienem był o tym pomyśleć, ale nie chcę cię jeszcze zostawiać bez opieki. – Gestem wskazał na jej nogę. – Niestety do posiadłości można dostać się stąd jedynie przez ten ogród zielny, a nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń zbyt często znikając z zamku. Nie mogę teraz uruchomić połączenia fiuu. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

– Rozumiem, profesorze, naprawdę – odparła słabym, zasmuconym głosem, a on nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że sopory w tym udział mają jednak wydarzenia nocy.

– Wiesz, że to … – odetchnął – … rano nie musi wcale oznaczać, że się …

– Naprawdę bardzo bym chciała żebyśmy nie poruszali dziś tego tematu – poprosiła patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Skinął lekko i zostawił ją samą.

– Zawołaj, jak będziesz gotowa na śniadanie – krzyknął jeszcze z salonu i poszedł otworzyć drzwi, do których ktoś namiętnie się dobijał.

– Witaj, Severusie – zaświergotała Pomona Sprout.

– Witaj – odburknął Snape i z przerażeniem przyjął wciskaną mu do rąk paczkę.

– Jak się czuje panna Granger? – zapytała z radosną miną.

– Lepiej, dziękuję – odpowiedział spoglądając na podejrzany pakunek. – Bez twojej pomocy byłoby mi bardzo ciężko ją odnaleźć, dziękuję.

– Oj, daj spokój, Severusie – kobieta machnęła ręką. – Nic takiego nie zrobiłam i pomogłabym przecież nawet, gdyby chodziło o ciebie – dodała z niewinnym uśmiechem. – Chyba jesteście zajęci? – spytała z patrząc wymownie na jego niedopięte szaty. – To ja nie przeszkadzam. Chciałam tylko złożyć życzenia, wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia i dać wam prezent ślubny. – Severus zaniemówił i z przerażeniem popatrzył na dzierżony w dłoniach wielki pakunek. – Och, musisz powiększyć – zachichotała. – Jak tylko pani Snape wydobrzeje, to z przyjemnością pomogę jej w urządzaniu mieszkania. Mam już nawet kilka pomysłów, a gdyby twoja żona chciała urządzać sama ogród, to ja chętnie dam jej kilka wskazówek. – Mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Gapił się na swoją koleżankę wielkimi oczami i zastanawiał się jakim przekleństwem ją uraczyć, ale na swoje szczęście pożegnała się i wyszła.

Hermiona natomiast, zamiast póki co bezpiecznie siedzieć w sypialni, rozsiadła się na kanapie w salonie z szerokim uśmiechem. Odłożył wielką paczkę na podłogę z miną, jakby za chwilę miała zacząć śmierdzieć i posłał szanownej małżonce groźne spojrzenie. Kompletnie je zignorowała i dalej w najlepsze się z niego śmiała.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co cię tak śmieszy, Granger? – warknął.

– Poza pana miną – odparła z rozbawieniem – odnajduję pozytywne aspekty tej sprawy, tak jak pan mi polecił. Zdaje mi się, prezenty są dość pozytywne.

– Nie cieszyłbym się na twoim miejscu – mruknął. – To prezent od Sprout. Nie ma szans, by było to coś co ci się spodoba.

– Liczy się gest, profesorze – odparła nadal się uśmiechając i postukała niepewnie w paczkę owiniętą białym papierem.

– Ciekawe co zrobisz z jakimś supernowoczesnym nawozem, który zapewne nam podarowała – sarknął i rozsiadł się na fotelu nalewając sobie uprzednio kawy.

– Stanę w oknie i będę celować w każdego kogo nie lubię, może się pan dołączyć do zabawy – wzruszyła ramionami. – O co chodziło z tym urządzaniem mieszkania? – spytała z krzywą miną.

– Takie tam, męskie sprawy między mną a Sprout – odparł ironicznie. – Odpakuj ten prezent i proponuję podzielić to na pół. Jedną częścią trafisz w Pottera, drugą w Weasleya. Jest chyba o ciebie zazdrosny – westchnął z niewinnym uśmiechem.

– Kto? – zdziwiła się powoli ciągnąc za czerwoną wstążkę.

– Weasley – mruknął, a Hermiona posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna machnęła różdżką i powiększyła karton dwukrotnie.

– Och – jęknęła, gdy po ponownym stuknięciu różdżki karton zniknął, a na środku salonu stał piękny, skórzany kufer podróżny ze złotymi, tłoczonymi na wieku literami HSS. Obydwoje wpatrywali się przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Jest śliczny. – Dziewczyna przesunęła palcami po tłoczonych literach.

– Sprawdź czy w środku nie ma żadnej mięsożernej rośliny – sarknął. – I nie myśl, że wyprawię ci wesele, byś mogła się cieszyć górą prezentów.

– Biorąc pod uwagę liczbę osób, które mogłyby chcieć mi coś podarować – zaczęła lekko wzdychając – nie obawiałabym się, że wesele będzie huczne. Swetry od Molly, radio od Artura, kilka puchatych poduszek od Tonks i może księga morałów od Ginny.

– Lubisz podróżować, prawda? – spytał oglądając kufer.

– Bardzo. – Uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem. – Często jeździłam z rodzicami – westchnęła cicho. – Pójdę się położyć, nie czuję się najlepiej – dodała po chwili. Posłał jej poważne spojrzenie i wzrokiem odprowadził do sypialni.

Ciężko opadł na fotel i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi. Dopił pospiesznie kawę i wolnym krokiem ruszył za nią. Na jego szczęście nie płakała, tylko leżała na łóżku pogrążona w myślach.

– Gdzie ci się najbardziej podobało podczas wakacji? – spytał od niechcenia rozkładając się na łóżku obok niej.

– Kocham Włochy – odparła bez zastanowienia.

– Dlaczego? – Posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, gdy przywołał tacę z kawą i rogalikiem dla niej.

– Robią najlepsze lody na świecie i … – zawahała się – lubię włoskie jedzenie i kawę.

– Zapamiętam – mruknął pod nosem. – A dokąd chciałabyś jeszcze pojechać?

– W zeszłym roku mieliśmy pojechać do Australii … – ucięła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. – Nie mogę sobie darować, że zginęli przeze mnie – wyznała cichutko. – Kingsley powiedział, że nie było w tym podpaleniu magii, ale …

– Ja też w to nie wierzę, Hermiono – wtrącił, gdy płacz nie pozwalał jej mówić. – Ale to nie była twoja wina. – Pogładził ją lekko po ramieniu. – Nie możesz myśleć w ten sposób. Twoi rodzice – odetchnął głęboko – gdyby mogli wybrać, wybraliby twoje życie i szczęście ponad wszystko – zapewnił.

– Byli najwspanialszymi rodzicami na świecie – szepnęła i spojrzała na niego zasmuconymi oczami

– Jestem tego pewien, Hermiono. – Ścisnął nieco pewniej jej ramię i westchnął z ulgą, gdy przestała płakać.

– A pan? – spytała niespodziewanie. – Podróżuje pan?

– Niewiele – odpowiedział. – Głównie po Europie, ale byłem też w Chinach i Indiach. Na Australię nigdy nie miałem czasu, ale – uśmiechnął się do niej zjadliwie – jestem ci winien podróż poślubną. Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Chciałabym zobaczyć minę Rona, gdyby się dowiedział, że gdzieś razem jedziemy. – Posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie i uniósł do góry brwi.

– Nic prostszego. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jutro wieczorem dyrektor zwołał zebranie Zakonu. Jak znam twoich przyjaciół, będą tam obecni ze swymi wiecznie otwartymi dziobami.

– Do czego pan zmierza? – spytała sceptycznie.

– Zależy ci na nich? Na twoich przyjaciołach? Na ich akceptacji? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Nie są moimi przyjaciółmi, profesorze – odparła twardo. – Gdyby pan słyszał co mówili na nasz temat. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek chciała powrócić do tego co było kiedyś. Nie umiałabym już im zaufać. Nie w taki sposób.

– W takim razie proponuję, byś na jutrzejszy wieczór porzuciła tego profesora. – Uśmiechnął się do niej przebiegle. – Coś na poprawę nastroju, Granger, dla ciebie i dobra zabawa dla mnie. Przy okazji unikniemy szeroko zakrojonej dyskusji na temat rozwiązania naszego małżeństwa. Ustrzeżemy się przed wtykaniem tych ciekawskich nochali w nasze sprawy, a nasze osobiste sprawy pozostaną osobiste, a nie jedną z misji Zakonu. Ale ostrzegam, że już po wszystkim tych dwóch idiotów może nigdy się do ciebie nie odezwać.

– Zdaje pan sobie sprawę z iloma inwektywami to się spotka? – Zrobiła krzywą minę, ale najwyraźniej dokładnie odczytała jego zamiar.

– Liczę, że skończy się jakimś pojedynkiem w obronie twojego honoru, miła. – Podniósł się z łóżka i lekko przed nią skłonił. – Pozwól, że dokończę ubieranie, a później zabiorę na obiecany spacer. I niech ci nie przyjdzie do głowy nazywać mnie Sevusiem – krzyknął już z garderoby.

– Cholera, zburzył pan mój cały plan – zaśmiała się.

– Kogo sobie wyobrażasz? – Po wyjściu z garderoby zastał Hermionę wciąż leżącą na łóżku z błogą miną.

– Właśnie doszłam do Remusa – zaśmiała się i po chwili podniosła się z łóżka.

Musiał przyznać, że dzień, chociaż zapowiadał się na jeden z tych, w ciągu których miał z niej dobrą zabawę, nieoczekiwanie przeistoczył się taki, w którym razem dość dobrze zaczynali się bawić. Coraz lepiej radziła sobie z kulami i nalegała na długi spacer, ale po kilkunastu minutach przekonywania i obiecanek bez pokrycia udało mu się namówić ją na lot miotłą.

– Jak połamię sobie resztę kości, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie pana wina – zaznaczyła, gdy podawał jej starą miotłę swojej prababki. – Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale ta miotła zdaje się być starsza od pana – sarknęła.

– I do złudzenia przypomina to co masz na głowie, Granger – odgryzł się i przez chwilę napawał zwycięstwem.

– Dlaczego od wczoraj czepia się pan moich włosów? – spytała z nutką pretensji. – Zrobiły coś panu?

– Nie, ale gdybym rano się w porę nie uchylił mogły mi wybić oko – ironizował.

– I nie wpadł pan na to, że gdybym mogła to coś bym z nimi zrobiła? – Zaczęła nerwowo ugniatać swoje włosy.

– Przestań – zaśmiał się chwytając ją za rękę. – Są ładne, ale tak bardzo zdają się żyć swoim życiem, że wręcz proszą się o jakieś kąśliwe uwagi, a fakt, że się przejmujesz tylko mnie do tego prowokuje. – Popatrzyła na niego nieco zaskoczona i po chwili uśmiechnęła tak promiennie i wyglądała tak pięknie, że przez moment czuł się jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.

– Jak on ją odbiera? – Przygryzła dolną wargę i wpatrywała się w niego z nadzieją na szczerą odpowiedź.

– Myślę, że podobają mu się jej włosy – zaśmiał się i przerzucił nogę przez miotłę. – Nie gadaj Granger, bo zdaje mi się, mamy wyścig do rozstrzygnięcia.

– Wyścig? – zdziwiła się. – O, nie, nie, nie – zaoponowała, gdy spłynęło na nią zrozumienie. – To był konny wyścig.

– A skoro nie mamy koni … żartowałem – szepnął jej do ucha po czym obleciał ją dookoła.

– Szkoda – westchnęła i z ociąganiem usiadła na starej miotle.

– Jeździsz konno? – zdziwił się.

– Moja mama świetnie jeździła i uczyła mnie, gdy byłam dzieckiem – wyjaśniła lecąc obok niego. Zachwiała się w pewnym momencie i żeby dodać jej otuchy sam podleciał jeszcze bliżej.

– Nie bój się. – Posłał jej łagodne spojrzenie, a widząc, że wciąż lekko drży połączył ich miotły zaklęciem i starał się uspokoić lot.

Nie latała źle, ale najwyraźniej czuła przed tym strach, a on nie chciał jej dłużej męczyć. Z ulgą skorzystała z zaproszenia na spacer i już na własnych nogach pokonali drogę powrotną. Od dziecka nie chadzał na spacery po posiadłości i musiał przyznać, że porośnięta dziką roślinnością wyglądała przepięknie. Hermiona zdawała się podzielać jego zdanie i zachwytem na twarzy chłonęła piękne widoki. On natomiast coraz częściej kierował swój wzrok na nią. Wyglądała ślicznie w letniej, zwiewnej sukience i musiał przyznać, że coraz mniej dziwił się Severusowi ze snów. Nie podobał mu się kierunek w jakim podążały jego myśli i zaczął obawiać się do czego to wszystko zmierza. Była jego żoną, ale ten fakt wciąż ciężko mu było sobie przyswoić. Myślał o tym raczej, jak o skazaniu na siebie wzajemnie niż małżeństwie. Połączyła ich magia, nie miłość, czy choćby pożądanie. Zanim to się stało, między nimi nie było nic.

„_Nie było, bo nie mogło"_ – podpowiadał mu głos w głowie, ale to jakoś go nie przekonywało. Hermiona była mądrą, ładną dziewczyną i zasługiwała na kogoś, kogo sama sobie wybierze. Tyle tylko, że magia wybrała za nią, a on nie miał pomysłu co z tym zrobić i jak to rozwiązać.

– Oczarował ją swoją inteligencją i zdolnością do odpowiedzi na każde pytanie – odezwała się nagle wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – I muszę się z nią zgodzić – dodała zawstydzona.

– Uważa, że ma piękne oczy – odparł w odpowiedzi, a ona zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. – I nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, lubi patrzeć jak się rumieni.

– Myślę, że po prostu lubi ją zawstydzać – odrzekła z przekornym uśmieszkiem. – Była zazdrosna o Bellatriks – westchnęła. – I … Lawender.

– Masz na myśli pannę Brown? – spytał robiąc zniesmaczoną minę. – Jak mogła być o nie zazdrosna? Doprawdy, żenujące.

– Żenujące było, jak podczas jednego balu, chyba u państwa Brown właśnie – posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie – obściskiwał się z Lestrange.

– No, teraz przesadziłaś – prychnął. – Rzucała się na mnie przy każdej możliwej okazji – tłumaczył się. – Co według ciebie miałem zrobić poza tym, że trzymałem ją od siebie z daleka, tak bardzo jak było to możliwe? I sama byłaś nie lepsza – wytknął jej. – Nigdy nie mogłem spokojnie poprosić cię do tańca, bo ciągle jakiś idiota się obok ciebie kręcił. A Lawender to skończona kretynka. Podczas pierwszej wizyty u jej rodziców wdzięczyła się i mizdrzyła jak … jak … i z czego się śmiejesz, Granger – warknął.

– Ona chyba też lubi, jak pan się złości. – Hermiona przystanęła i starała się opanować śmiech.

– Nie znosi, kiedy ona kruszy w łóżku. – Spojrzał z triumfem.

– Och, to po co przynosi jej tam śniadania? – oburzyła się.

– Bo liczy, że … – urwał i zaklął w myślach na swą nieuwagę.

– Skoro lubi poranny seks musi się liczyć z okruchami na tyłku – roześmiała się ku jego zaskoczeniu, a i on nie potrafił powstrzymać dłużej uśmiechu. – Mam wrażenie, że dzięki niej wciąż coś w sobie odkrywam. Wiedzę siebie z innej strony – wyznała z powagą. – Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiem ile ich jest w nas i na odwrót.

– Więcej niż myślisz – odparł z zamyśleniem i pochylił się by zerwać kwiatek przylaszczki. – Twoje ulubione. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjmując kwiatek.

– Jak pan stworzył to połączenie? – Zamyśliła się spoglądając na niego z uwagą, gdy już na tarasie pili herbatę. – Ten dom jest w Derbyshire, a szkoła w Szkocji, jak to możliwe?

– To jakiś rodzaj magicznego przejścia – wyjaśnił jej z cichym westchnieniem. – Nie ja je stworzyłem, tylko moja prababcia. W czasie, gdy jeszcze uczyłem się w Hogwarcie. To był jedyny sposób bym … Albus pomógł ukryć ten ogród na jej prośbę. Hermiono – przymknął lekko powieki – to nie są sprawy, o których chciałbym opowiadać – wyznał.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Nie chciałam poruszać niczego osobistego.

– Wiem, nie przepraszaj. – Opadł na oparcie fotela i dumał przez chwilę. – Była jedyną bliską mi osobą, a to był jedyny sposób, bym mógł ją odwiedzać.

Obydwoje w ciszy dopijali gorący napój pogrążając się w swoich myślach. Nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Matka zmarła, gdy był małym chłopcem, a ojciec nie radził sobie z wychowaniem syna. Prababcia nie raz proponowała przejęcie opieki nad nim. Kochała go i dbała tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła, ale ojciec odbierał to jako atak na niego, a nie troskę o prawnuka i w końcu zabronił mu wszelkich z nią kontaktów. To nie powstrzymało kobiety. Tak często, jak tylko mogła odwiedzała go, a czasem pod dłuższą nieobecność ojca zabierała do siebie. Kochał tę posiadłość, gdy był dzieckiem i zawsze z tęsknotą wracał pamięcią do spędzonych tu szczęśliwych chwil.

Po tym, jak trafił do Hogwartu prababcia, jako jedyna przejęła się tym, jak dokuczano mu w szkole i na jego czwartym roku, w porozumieniu z dyrektorem stworzyła magiczne przejście dla niego. Nie miał pojęcia jakich argumentów musiała użyć, by Dumbledore się na to zgodził. Nigdy nie chciała mu powiedzieć, a po jej śmierci dyrektor zapewniał go, że spełniał jedynie prośbę przyjaciółki. Eleonora Snape zawsze pragnęła jego szczęścia. Nie raz, ku jego przerażeniu opowiadała mu o swoich marzeniach. Pragnęła dla niego dobrej, kochającej żony i gromadki praprawnuków dla siebie. Mimowolnie spojrzał na Hermionę i zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy ta dziewczyna spełniłaby surowe kryteria jego babki. Jak mawiała, miała być piękna, mądra, dobra i ponad wszystko wykazywać troskę o jej ukochanego wnuka. W jakimś stopniu Granger posiadała wszystkie te cechy.

Przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. Była młoda, pewnie zbyt młoda na jego żonę, ale była już mocno doświadczona przez los i przez to dużo bardziej dojrzała niż większość dziewcząt w jej wieku. Tak naprawdę to nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by któryś z chłopców z jej roku w choć najmniejszym stopniu mógł do niej pasować. Każdy, który przyszedł mu na myśl, sprawiał przy niej wrażenie głupiego dziecka. Była skromna i niewinna, a jednocześnie rozkwitła już na tyle, by nie móc nie dostrzec w niej pięknej kobiety. Przymknęła powieki i z błogą miną wystawiła twarz do słońca. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że wplotła we włosy maleńką przylaszczkę i w myślach szukał synonimów od słowa „urocza". Zjawiskowa, czarująca, ujmująca, powabna, ponętna, kusząca, pociągająca … to zdecydowanie nie był tok myślenia, którym powinien podążać. Słodką i pełną wdzięku też odrzucił i starał się pokierować myśli na inny tor.

Zastanawiał się co powinien i chce zrobić, jeśli nie da się tego odkręcić. Jak długo miało trwać ich małżeństwo i czy była w ogóle szansa na zerwanie więzi. Wiedział, że całkowicie rozstać się nie będą mogli przez najbliższe kilka lat. Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nierozważne było zaproponowanie jej praktyki u siebie. Mógł namówić do tego każdego innego nauczyciela i pewnie każdy z chęcią by się zgodził, nawet bez jej owutemów. Nigdy poważnie nie myślał o przyjęciu kogoś na staż. Owszem, Hermiona często wykazywała zdolności w eliksirach i myśl, że jest pierwszą w jego karierze, którą widziałby obok siebie w laboratorium przelatywała mu przez głowę nie raz, ale chyba nigdy nie brał tego na serio. Była załamana i musiał jej coś dać, coś co nie tylko wyrwałoby ją z tego letargu, ale dało nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Podobnie jak on nie miała nikogo i jej samotność uderzała w jego czułe punkty. Już jako dziecko musiała chować się przed światem i zadziwiało go, że podobnie, jak on skrywała się u babci albo między książkami. W świecie mugoli uznawano ją za dziwoląga z powodu jej magicznych zdolności, w Hogwarcie znaczna większość kolegów nie rozumiała jej potrzeby zdobywania wiedzy i często słyszał, jak kpią z niej i naśmiewają się, gdy podczas lekcji zadawała tysiące pytań albo wyrywała do odpowiedzi. Ignorowała ich docinki i ze wstydem przyznał, że i jego sarkastyczne uwagi rzucała mimo uszu zaciskając pięści i pytając dalej, gdy nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi w książkach. Wykpiwał jej książkową wiedzę, ale jak miała ją zdobyć w inny sposób, jeśli większość nauczycieli zachowywała się tak, jak on i na zadane pytania odpowiadała pobieżnie albo wcale. Uparcie szukała swojego miejsca w świecie i gdy zdawało się, że zaczyna pasować do świata magii coś znowu poszło nie tak i miał bolesną świadomość, że jest jedynym człowiekiem, który może pomóc jej skierować się ponownie na właściwą ścieżkę, a być może już do końca życia będzie kroczyć ścieżką obok niej.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął delikatnie obracać swoją obrączkę i dopiero jej zaskoczone spojrzenie uświadomiło mu co robi.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, a ona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego i zrobiła to samo.

– Chyba mamy gościa. – Zdziwił się widząc zbliżającego się do nich dyrektora.

– Tak się spodziewałem, że was tutaj zastanę – przywitał się z nimi radośnie i z błogą miną rozsiadł się na wolnym krześle.

– Napije się pan z nami herbaty, profesorze? – spytała, gdy przez długą chwilę milczał.

– Widzę, że przejęłaś już obowiązki pani domu – zaśmiał się, a oni wymienili zniesmaczone spojrzenia.

– Gdyby się pan zapowiedział upiekłabym ciasteczka – burknęła Hermiona.

– W takim razie możesz być pewna, moja droga, że następnym razem uprzedzę – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej z rozbawieniem.

– Sprowadza cię do nas coś konkretnego, Albusie? – spytał ze znużoną miną. – Czy może podobnie, jak Pomona chciałeś nam podarować prezent ślubny? – zadrwił.

– Prezent ślubny czeka na właściwy moment, Severusie. – Ku irytacji Snape'a Dumbledore nie tracił dobrego humoru.

– Może być bardziej właściwy niż trzy tygodnie po ślubie? – zaśmiała się Hermiona, a dyrektor spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Masz rację, moja droga – odparł skłaniając jej się lekko. – Zdajesz się dobrze sobie radzić, Hermiono, a ty – zwrócił się do niego – ostatnio nieco zaniedbałeś swoje obowiązki, chłopcze.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli, dyrektorze? – Severus spojrzał na przełożonego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Opuściłeś dzisiejsze śniadanie i obiad – zauważył z przekąsem.

– I moja obecność podczas tychże była dziś niezbędna, jak się domyślam – prychnął. – Miałbym wybrać patrzenie na bandę rozwrzeszczanych, mlaszczących, napychających sobie za dużo naraz do durnych gęb bachorów niż piękny dzień z moją uroczą małżonką? – sarknął, a Hermiona cicho zachichotała. Ostatecznie i Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Zaszczycę was w zamian kolacją z nadzieją, że mój obraz utrwali się w tych pustych głowach na resztę nocy. Przyszedłeś przypomnieć nam o porze posiłku, czy …

– Dotarłem do wspomnień kobiety, której córka znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji do waszej – przerwał mu starszy czarodziej.

– Kontynuuj – zachęcił go Severus siadając wygodniej w fotelu. Zerknął w kierunku Hermiony, ale ta wydawała się być bardziej przerażona tym co może usłyszeć niż ucieszona z nadziei na dobre wieści. Zastanowił się, czy jest możliwe, iż nie chciała by się rozstali, czy może bała się, że usłyszy, że nie ma już możliwości zerwania więzi.

– Dziwna to historia – zaczął Dumbledore. – Córka tej kobiety była początkującym aurorem. Podczas jednej z interwencji wywiązała się walka i została poważnie ranna zapadając w śpiączkę. W tym samym czasie, w budynku obok, inny czarodziej, który jak się później okazało przypominał do złudzenia jej prapradziada, uległ wypadkowi pod prysznicem.

– Istotnie do złudzenia przypomina to naszą sytuację – zauważył Severus, a Hermiona starała się powstrzymać parsknięcie.

– Zaraz się przekonasz. – Albus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Panna Anders i pan Morgenstern, trafili do tego samego szpitala, na ten sam oddział. Przy dziewczynie czuwała matka, przy mężczyźnie – siostra. Obydwie kobiety czytały im na głos pamiętniki znalezione gdzieś na półkach w domu. Możecie się domyśleć, jakiego typu pamiętniki. Następnego ranka obydwoje obudzili się w domu mężczyzny, w jednym łóżku jako małżeństwo, które zupełnie nieświadomie skonsumowali. – Hermiona zakrztusiła się herbatą i zajęło chwilę nim doszła do siebie. Na szczęście starzec nie czynił żadnych aluzji w związku z ich nocą poślubną.

– Znaleźli sposób, by się rozstać? – dociekał Snape.

– Rodziny obydwojga szukały sposobu przez całe lata, nawet wówczas, gdy tych dwoje tworzyło już zgodny i udany związek – opowiadał dalej, dyrektor. – Kobieta była zaskoczona, jak szybko jej córka zdołała zakochać się w starszym od siebie mężczyźnie, chociaż ten był w jej mniemaniu daleki od ideału. Uważała go za opryskliwego, ironicznego i niegrzecznego cynika.

– To chyba jednak jest jakieś podobieństwo w tej historii – zauważyła cicho Hermiona.

– Doprawdy nie sądziłem, że tak szybko zapałasz do mnie miłością, żono – warknął na nią groźnie, a ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. Dumbledore pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie w swoim towarzystwie, więc pewnie ucieszy was co mam dalej w tej historii do powiedzenia – przerwał ich wymianę złowrogich spojrzeń, starszy czarodziej. – Trzydzieści lat poświęciła kobieta na poszukiwania zaklęć, które uwolnią jej córkę od gbura, jak go nazywała i nic. Jej zięć zmarł na tajemniczą chorobę, a tej samej nocy zmarła też jego żona. Pani Anders zdawała się nienawidzić pana Morgensterna i wydaje mi się nieprawdopodobnym, by przeoczyła jakiś sposób na zerwanie więzi. – Dumbledore westchnął z rezygnacją.

Severus rozłożył się wygodnie w swoim fotelu zakładając ręce na piersi, zamknął oczy i z rozkoszą wypisaną na twarzy wystawił twarz do słońca.

– Jesteś na mnie skazana, Granger – mruknął z przekąsem. – Umrzesz, gdy ja zdecyduję się umrzeć – dodał.

– Biorąc pod uwagę pana podeszły wiek nastąpi to niebawem – odgryzła się i podobnie, jak on zaczęła łapać promienie wiosennego słońca. Co gorsza, Dumbledore dołączył do tej sielskiej atmosfery, a gdy Biedronka pojawiła się z lunchem, nie odmówił.

– Mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość – zwrócił się tym razem do Hermiony. – Nie ukrywam, że mam spore wyrzuty sumienia, z powodu tego cię spotkało, Hermiono. – Dziewczyna oderwała się od jedzenia i spojrzała na dyrektora z uwagą. – Odwiedziłem łabędzią kamienicę wczorajszego wieczora i z radością chciałbym ci przekazać, że da się ją w całości odbudować. Rozmawiałem już z Arturem i on ma zająć się sprawą odszkodowania. – Granger wyraźnie się ucieszyła.

– Nie zgadzam się – przerwał jej radość. – Zabraniam, by Artur, czy ktokolwiek inny zajmował się tą sprawą.

– Dlaczego? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, natomiast Albus wyglądał na rozbawionego.

– Jeśli teraz wniesiemy o odszkodowanie będą cię ciągle wzywać na jakieś przesłuchania – odparł z powagą. – Nie jest to bezpieczne i nie zgadzam się.

– Severusie, masz poniekąd rację i może się zdarzyć, że w ministerstwie będą chcieli zobaczyć się z panną Granger, ale …

– Ale się nie zgadzam i to koniec dyskusji – przerwał mu twardo. Po chwili Dumbledore pożegnał się z miłym uśmieszkiem i zostawił ich samych.

– Zawsze taki jesteś? – Hermiona stanęła naprzeciwko niego ze łzami w oczach. – Zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć? – spytała z pretensją. – Należą mi się te pieniądze i to jedyny sposób, bym mogła odzyskać kiedyś ten dom.

– Hermiono. – Wstał i podszedł do niej chwytając ją za ramiona. – Odbudujemy tę kamienicę, obiecuję ci, ale nie narażę cię dla kilku głupich galeonów.

– Zastanowiłeś się, co będzie ze mną, gdy już uda się znaleźć sposób na zerwanie małżeństwa? – spytała z wyrzutem.

– Zastanawiam się nad tym każdego dnia – syknął. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i zmusił, by spojrzała mu w oczy. – To jest teraz twój dom, Hermiono i bez względu na to co przyniesie nam przyszłość, tak pozostanie. Obiecuję, niezależnie od tego, czy będziesz moją żoną już na zawsze, czy nie, nie skrzywdzę cię i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził. Rozumiesz? – Nieznacznie przytaknęła i stłumiła łzy, które zebrały się pod jej powiekami. Chwycił jej dłoń i delikatnie musnął ją ustami. – I nie denerwuj mnie, bo możliwe, że zejdę szybciej niżbyś sobie tego życzyła – zadrwił.

– Od dziś zacznie się pan zdrowo odżywiać – nakazała surowym tonem. – Przepraszam – szepnęła po chwili. – Znowu na pana naskoczyłam.

– Powoli się przyzwyczajam – mruknął i podał jej ramię prowadząc w stronę przejścia do zamku.

– Ma pan rację. Nie chcę ich pieniędzy – dodała po chwili. – Po śmierci rodziców, przysłali Moody'ego, żeby sprawdził czy żyję i to było wszystko. Nikt nawet nie spytał, jak się czuję. Babcia była już wtedy poważnie chora i większość czasu spędzała w ośrodku. Miała zamieszkać z nami … Dopiero pod koniec wakacji, Ginny przysłała sowę i zaprosiła mnie do Nory. Jest pan pierwszą osobą, oprócz rodziców, która się o mnie martwi – wyznała cichym głosem.

– Jestem pewien, że jesteś w błędzie. – Pogładził lekko jej małą dłoń. – Panna Weasley była gotowa sama iść cię szukać, a Pomona i Minerwa nieźle przesuszyły mi głowę – zaśmiał się. – Są ludzie, którym na tobie zależy, Hermiono – zapewnił. Przystanęła i pochyliła lekko głowę.

– A panu? – wyszeptała zawstydzona.

– Potrzebujesz, bym cię o tym zapewniał każdego dnia? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie, ale nie odważyła się podnieść głowy tylko leciutko nią pokręciła. – Zależy – wyszeptał pochylając się tuż nad jej uchem.

Bez słów rzucił na nią zaklęcie kameleona, gdy znaleźli się już na terenie szkoły i dyskretnie poprowadził do swoich kwater.

– Myślę, że jutro po spotkaniu Zakonu, będziesz mogła już przenieść się do posiadłości – zakomunikował. – Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co przyświecało dyrektorowi, że zarządził twoją alienacją w tym mieszkaniu i mam nadzieję, że tam będziesz czuła się lepiej niż tutaj.

– Myślę, że dyrektor chciał po prostu, żeby ta sprawa nieco przycichła – odparła. – Cieszę się, że będzie mógł pan się w końcu wyspać. – Uśmiechnęła się, a on poczuł lekki zawód, że teraz dużo rzadziej będzie mógł oglądać ten uśmiech. Wiedział, że będzie musiał ją tam odwiedzać, ale pozostało sześć tygodni do wakacji i przed nim egzaminy końcowe. Obawiał się, że nie będzie miał tego czasu na odwiedziny tak dużo, jakby sobie życzył.

– Zastanawiałem się nad naszą współpracą – odpalił po chwili, a Hermiona zrobiła przerażoną minę. – Hermiono, ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic, więc błagam cokolwiek teraz sobie myślisz, nie próbuj mnie ponownie atakować bez powodu. – Otwierała już usta i musiał jej pospiesznie przerwać. Zamknęła je zaskoczona i dała znać, że nie otworzy ich dopóki on nie skończy. – Obiecałem, że zaczniemy naukę, jak tylko wyzdrowiejesz – zaczął ciężko wzdychając. – Chciałbym jednak prosić cię, byś zgodziła się to przełożyć do wakacji.

– Oczywiście – odparła zasmucona.

– Nie ucieszyło cię kilka tygodni wolnego – zauważył.

– Nie wiem co mam przez ten czas robić – wyznała. – W przeciwieństwie do tamtej Hermiony nie znam się na haftowaniu, a na fortepianie gram piąte przez dziesiąte. Na harfie w ogóle.

– To będziesz miała sporo czasu, żeby poćwiczyć – sarknął, a ona posłała mu gromiące spojrzenie. – Lubię, jak mi ktoś gra do kolacji.

– W salonie widziałam gramofon – burknęła.

– Ale, że nie potrafisz haftować. – Pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak on znosił widok swojej żony robiącej te dziwne rzeczy – dodał już poważnie krzywiąc się.

– Jasne, ale piękne firany w gabinecie to chciałoby się oglądać, prawda? – prychnęła.

– Ona je zrobiła? – zdziwił się.

– Powinnam to przypisać sobie czy jej? – spytała udając zamyślenie.

– Co w takim razie potrafisz? – Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i oczekiwał opowieści o zdolnościach swojej młodej żony.

– Grać panu na nerwach – zaśmiała się i usiadła obok niego.

– I chylę przed tobą czoła – rozłożył bezradnie ręce – jesteś w tym mistrzem. Jeśli będziesz się nudziła, zawsze możesz poprosić Pomonę o kilka rad dotyczących ogrodnictwa i zająć się tymi chaszczami, które porosły posiadłość. Od ogrodu zielnego trzymaj się z daleka.

– I miałabym zabrudzić swoje delikatne dłonie? – prychnęła spoglądając na niego gniewnie. – No wie, pan. Myślę, że coś sobie znajdę, proszę się nie przejmować.

– Nie przejmuję się – mruknął. – Dom jest ogromny, a na strychu jest sporo magicznych przedmiotów, myślę, że oglądanie ich zajmie ci tyle czasu, że będziesz błagała, bym przełożył praktykę na wrzesień.

– Będę mogła, naprawdę? – spytała uradowana, a on miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że chce mu się rzucić na szyję.

– Możesz, ale ostrzegam – poskromił nieco jej entuzjazm – ten dom został zbudowany czterysta lat temu i przez czterysta lat zamieszkiwali go czarodzieje. Różni czarodzieje, panno … Hermiono. Nie mam pojęcia co skrywa strych i część piwnicy. W jednym ze skrzydeł, w podziemiu jest laboratorium, ale proszę, żebyś póki co tam nie wchodziła. Muszę je najpierw doprowadzić do porządku. – Przytaknęła gorliwie. – Wiesz w jaki sposób sprawdzić, czy dany przedmiot nie jest obarczony klątwą albo urokiem? – Kiwnęła pewnie głową. – Jeśli jednak będziesz miała jakieś wątpliwości, proszę, byś tego nie dotykała, dobrze? Obiecaj mi – poprosił.

– Obiecuję – odpowiedziała uroczyście.

– Masz poprosić o pomoc Biedronkę albo wezwać mnie jeśli coś wyda ci się podejrzane. – Ponownie przytaknęła.

– Jak się mogę panu odwdzięczyć? – spytała spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

– I na to pytanie czekałem. – Posłał jej zjadliwy uśmiech. – Darujmy sobie część, ze „zrobię dla ciebie wszystko" i przejdźmy do rzeczy. – Hermiona wyglądała jakby tak właśnie chciała powiedzieć i lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Pomożesz mi sprawdzać testy końcowe i sprawdziany.

– Bogowie, bałam się, że będę musiała coś wyszywać – odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

– Uwierz mi, jak w twoje ręce wpadnie esej pana Longbottoma, będziesz błagała o nici do haftowania – sarknął.

– Przez siedem lat przez moje ręce przechodziły prace domowe Rona i Harry'ego – spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem.

– I chwała ci za to, Granger – odparł.

_Derbyshire, 1748 r._

– _Severusie? – Hermiona nieśmiało wetknęła głowę do jego gabinetu. Wstał zza biurka i pospiesznie do niej podszedł._

– _Coś się stało, najmilsza? – spytał z troską._

– _Chciałam jedynie spytać, czy masz coś przeciwko, bym odwiedziła teraz Ginny. – Posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech._

– _Wiesz, że wolałbym, byś nie podróżowała sama. – Chwycił ją za ramiona i posadził na kanapie, sam siadając obok._

– _Severusie, to niecałe trzy mile drogi – zaśmiała się z jego nadopiekuńczości. – W dodatku będę przez cały czas podróżować przez naszą i wujostwa posiadłość. Obiecuję nie zbaczać z trasy._

– _Obiecujesz? – uśmiechnął się i delikatnie ucałował jej skroń._

– _Obiecuję – przytaknęła._

– _Gdybyś poczekała …_

– _Wiem, że masz dużo pracy, a ja nie widziałam się z przyjaciółką od mojego wyjazdu do Londynu. – Pani Snape nieznacznie posmutniała._

– _Dobrze, jedź, ale wróć proszę na kolację – odparł w końcu i jeszcze przez chwilę zatrzymał ją w swoich ramionach._

_Hermiona wciąż nie przestawała go zachwycać, a po przykrościach, jakie spotkały ją w Londynie starał się jej nie spuszczać z oczu. Po powrocie była bardzo przygnębiona i niezbyt chętna do robienia czegokolwiek. Straciła zapał do nauki i nawet różdżkę wyciągała sporadycznie. Jej konia sam musiał ujeżdżać, bo już nawet nie chciało jej się wyjechać nim na przejażdżkę, a na spacery po zmroku, które na początku małżeństwa często praktykowali, nie miał co liczyć. Bał się, że jego małżonka może się poważnie rozchorować dlatego skakał wokół niej i próbował zadowolić na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ożywiła się chyba dopiero, jak któregoś dnia pozwolił jej uwarzyć prosty eliksir. Od tamtej chwili zaglądała codziennie do jego laboratorium w piwnicy i była nawet gotowa siekać jakieś paskudne robaki, byle móc z nim pracować. Niezbyt chętnie na to przystawał, ale radość jaka coraz częściej gościła na jej twarzy skutecznie zmiękczała jego serce. Po kilku jej odwiedzinach w pracowni, musiał przyznać, że jego żona jest dość pomocna. Nie tylko sprawnie nauczyła się przygotowywać ingrediencje, ale służyła mu całkiem przydatnymi poradami. _

_Dotychczas nie mógł narzekać na ich pożycie intymne. Hermiona, choć młoda i niedoświadczona była bardzo otwarta, a co najważniejsze, i chętna. Po wizycie w Londynie była jednak tak bardzo smutna i osowiała, że wieczorami jedyne na co sobie pozwalał to pocałunki. Przytulał ją mocno i tak zasypiali. Czekał, choć w zasadzie sam nie wiedział na co czeka, dlatego mocno zaskoczyła go, gdy któregoś razu sama zainicjowała zbliżenie w dodatku w jego laboratorium. Był zdumiony, gdy całując go niewinnie, zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę i w zasadzie tyle mu wystarczyło, by przestać być powściągliwym. Rozdarte ubrania i kilka potłuczonych fiolek były stratą, jaką zdecydowanie był gotów ponieść za tę chwilę cudownej rozkoszy, jaką mu wówczas dała. Śmieszyło go, że po wszystkim, gdy próbowała pozbierać swoją porwaną bieliznę do kupy, rumieniła się i nie spoglądała w jego stronę aż do kolacji. _

– _Wiesz – wyszeptał jej później tego samego wieczora wprost do ucha – w tym domu jest całkiem sporo pomieszczeń, które moglibyśmy razem odwiedzić. – Wyglądała uroczo, gdy mocno się zaczerwieniła, a jednocześnie przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego spod zmrużonych powiek dając przyzwolenie, że może śmiało zaciągnąć ją do nieodwiedzanych dotychczas sypialni._

_Zasypywał ją później kompletami gustownej bielizny, a ona za każdym razem oglądała prezent zawstydzona, jakby nie był jej mężem. Uwielbiał patrzeć na nią, gdy była ubrana jedynie w kuse gorsety podwiązki i biżuterię, której jej nie szczędził. Pozwalała wtedy, by rozbierał ją do końca i pieścił jej nagie, rozgrzane ciało. Dość szybko nauczyła się zwracać pieszczoty i za każdym razem stawała się w nich coraz śmielsza. Małżeństwo z nią nadało jego życiu sens. Była dla niego wszystkim i gotów był dla niej wszystko. _

_Stał właśnie w oknie oczekując jej rychłego powrotu, gdy dostrzegł, jak podjeżdża pod dom z Syriuszem Blackiem. Zacisnął pięści i pospiesznie ruszył do wejścia. Na szczęście mężczyzna pożegnał się i odjechał zanim Severus zdołał tam dotrzeć. _

– _Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? – warknął na nią, gdy rozwiązywała kapelusz._

– _Co? – zdziwiła się._

– _Co robiłaś z tym kretynem? – syknął podchodząc do niej bliżej._

– _W drodze powrotnej wstąpiłam do wujostwa – opowiadała z przestraszoną miną. – Chciałam się jedynie przywitać, ale zaprosili mnie na herbatę i nie wypadało odmówić – wyszeptała i po chwili łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. – On tam już był z odwiedzinami. Gdybym wiedziała, nie zajechałabym do wujostwa, przysięgam._

– _Dobrze się czujesz? – spojrzał na nią z uwagą, gdy jej dłonie zaczęły mocno drżeć. – Hermiono, przepraszam – westchnął obejmując ją._

– _Po herbacie poczułam się słabo i ciocia Minerwa nalegała, że mnie odwiezie, ale wtedy on się wyrwał … nie wiedziałam co zrobić. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i po chwili osunęła się w jego ramionach nieprzytomna._

Hogwart 1999 r.

– Hermiono? – Severus z niepokojem zapukał do sypialni, a kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi po prostu wszedł do środka. Łóżko było puste. Sen, który go właśnie obudził nie wróżył nic dobrego i teraz przeraził się nie na żarty. Zamierzał wziąć szybki prysznic i zacząć jej niezwłocznie szukać. Z impetem otworzył drzwi do łazienki i zamarł. Hermiona zupełnie naga, ociekająca wodą stała przed nim i desperacko starała się zakryć. Gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział kobiecych piersi i chociaż bardzo się starał, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Przełknął głośno czując, jak drgają jego lędźwie i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest w samych spodniach od piżamy. Nie było możliwości, żeby nie spostrzegła tego co utworzyło się między jego nogami i czuł, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się czerwieni. Ulżyło mu, gdy w końcu udało jej się sięgnąć ręcznik i przez moment rozpatrywał czy samemu się nie zakryć.

– Napatrzył się już pan? – spytała z wyrzutem.

– Jeszcze nie, ale jak widać pokaz się skończył – sarknął, a ku jego przerażeniu dziewczyna sięgnęła po brzegi ręcznika najwyraźniej chcąc odsłonić po raz kolejny swoje wdzięki. Chwycił pospiesznie jej dłonie i sięgnął na wieszak, by okryć ją szczelniej szlafrokiem. – Żartowałem – mruknął.

– Ja też. – Pokazała mu język i uśmiechnęła się z triumfem.

– Przepraszam, Hermiono – odezwał się, gdy doszedł już do siebie. – Śniłaś mi się i … nie słyszałem wody. Nie wszedłbym.

– Spał pan jeszcze, jak się obudziłam i wyciszyłam prysznic, żeby pana nie budzić – wytłumaczyła. – Też miałam sen – dodała po chwili. – Tylko nie … to był … to … ja … Merlinie. Jeśli śnił pan to samo, to wie pan co mam na myśli. Obudziłam się i nie mogłam już zasnąć, i …

– Śniłaś o Blacku? – spytał, a ona zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Nie – krzyknęła, gdy dotarło do niej pytanie. – Zdecydowanie nie o Blacku. Merlinie, musi pan to wszystko tak utrudniać? Teraz nie będę mogła patrzeć na Syriusza.

– O czym śniłaś? – spytał uważnie się jej przyglądając.

– A pan? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

– Ty pierwsza – nalegał.

– Nie śnił pan o tym samym? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie wiem, może trochę – odparł wciąż nie odrywając od niej wzroku. – Więc?

– Wie pan – mruknęła.

– Gdybym wiedział, to bym nie pytał – warknął.

– Kochaliśmy się, zadowolony? – krzyknęła.

– Kochaliśmy? – udał zaskoczenie i z trudem utrzymał powagę.

– Owszem, w laboratorium, a później w sypialni i w … dobrze wiesz – jęknęła z pretensją, a on nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się. – Śmieszne, doprawdy – mruknęła i ze złością szturchnęła go ramieniem wychodząc z łazienki. Poszedł za nią i z rozbawieniem usiadł na łóżku, gdy ona szukała ubrań w garderobie.

– Żałuję, ale ja nie śniłem o tym samym – westchnął, gdy wyszła już ubrana i po chwili spoważniał. – Coś ci się stało w moim śnie. – Wstał i spojrzał na nią uważnie. – To wszystko o czym mówisz śniło mi się, ale jako jego wspomnienia. – Potarł dłonią czoło i po chwili kontynuował. – Pojechałaś do Weasley z wizytą i było to już na pewno po tym, jak pozwoliłaś się zaciągnąć do … przepraszam – odetchnął widząc, że mocno się zawstydziła. – Hermiono, przepraszam za te uwagi. Postaram się nieco nad tym zapanować – obiecał.

– Lubi mnie pan zawstydzać, więc niech pan nie obiecuje czegoś, czego nie będzie się nawet starał dotrzymać – burknęła i założyła ręce na piersi. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się wędrując wzrokiem za jej ramionami i po chwili o mało nie zarobił poduszką.

– Uważaj, Granger – odrzucił ją z groźną miną. – I masz rację, lubię cię zawstydzać. Niemniej, pojechałaś tam i wróciłaś z Blackiem. Powiedziałaś mi, że spotkałaś go u Dumbledore'ów, wypiłaś u nich herbatę i chciałaś wracać do domu, ale źle się poczułaś. Dlatego Black ci towarzyszył. Jak tylko się wytłumaczyłaś, zasłabłaś. Na szczęście, jak widzę nic ci nie dolega.

– Jak widać, cała i zdrowa – odparła.

**.: :.**

– Gotowa na przedstawienie, droga pani Snape? – Na skraj posiadłości skąd mogli się teleportować pod siedzibę Zakonu Feniksa dotarli na miotłach i teraz Severus obejmował Hermionę w talii czekając na znak, by móc się udać na miejsce. – Znienawidzą cię.

– Już mnie nienawidzą. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Skoro oni dokonali wyboru, ja mogę się chociaż zabawić. Ale obawiam się, że straci pan wizerunek biednego, skrzywdzonego przez złą i podstępną uczennicę, nauczyciela. Molly nie będzie już chciała dla pana piec pasztecików.

– Zdaje mi się, ty teraz będziesz miała sporo wolnego czasu. Mogłabyś poprosić o przepis – mruknął spoglądając na nią oczekująco.

– Oczywiście, kochanie – sarknęła wykrzywiając usta.

Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i po chwili znaleźli się przed domem na Grimmauld Place. Chwycił ją za rękę i splatając z nią swoje palce pchnął ciężkie drzwi. W korytarzu zostali powitani przez zaskoczonego Remusa Lupina, który grzecznie się przywitał i poprowadził ich do przestronnej kuchni. Black zerwał się od razu, by jak mu się wydawało przywitać z Hermioną, ale ta tak mocno do niego przylgnęła, że z zaskoczoną miną się wycofał. Kingsley, jak zawsze udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi i w najlepsze dyskutował o czymś z Arturem, który z uśmiechem skinął do nich i wskazał wolne miejsca obok siebie. Granger została natychmiast wyrwana z jego uścisku przez Molly i teraz, jak na dobrego męża przystało stał z uprzejmym uśmiechem i czekał, aż jego żoneczka skończy przytulanki.

– Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy, Hermiono – marudziła pani Weasley. – Jak tylko Ginny mi o wszystkim napisała to chciałam cię szukać. Wybrałam się nawet do Freda i Georga na Pokątną i kazałam im codziennie chodzić do mugolskiego Londynu, żeby ciebie szukali. Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest, kochaneczko – paplała kobieta. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak Albus mógł zrobić coś takiego, żeby cię samą wypuścić z zamku. To niedopuszczalne. Mógł przecież powiedzieć, mogłaś wprowadzić się do nas. Skoro stało się to co się stało, to już się nie odstanie. Merlinie, jak ty zmizerniałaś, kochaneczko. Och, i nie przejmuje się Ronaldem i Harrym. Ginny mi wszystko wyjaśniła w liście. Przejdzie im na pewno i niebawem się pogodzicie. Severusie – zwróciła się do niego nie robiąc ani sekundy pauzy – ledwie została twoją żoną i wygląda jak półtora nieszczęścia. Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić. Nie dajesz jej jeść? Schowałeś gdzieś tę dziewczynę i zapomniałeś, że trzeba ją karmić?

– Codziennie powtarzam jej, że powinna więcej jeść i uwierz mi, Molly osobiście pilnuję, by zjadała obfite kolacje – wytłumaczył się grzecznie, a Black o mało nie spadł z krzesła, gdy delikatnie ucałował Hermionę w czubek głowy. – Niestety niewiele do niej trafia.

– Przyznam się wam, że na początku byłam zła i nie chciało mi się wierzyć, żeby Hermiona … znam cię od siedmiu lat, prawie od małego dziecka i od razu to co pisali w Proroku wydało mi się podejrzane. Jak Albus do nas przyszedł pytać o nasz ślub, mój i Artura – wyjaśniła, jakby mogli się nie domyśleć – opowiedział, że to nie stało się z waszej winy i zaczęłam wam współczuć, nawet sama przewertowałam dziesiątki książek i romansów, tam często są takie sytuacje, żeby coś znaleźć. Magiczna więź bez miłości wydaje się prawdziwą udręką, ale widzę, że Albus przesadzał. Już sam fakt, że broniłaś Severusa i tak się poświęciłaś wydawał mi się wskazywać, że coś tam jednak iskrzy. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko. – Wyglądacie na takich szczęśliwych. – Severus coraz bardziej zaczynał żałować tej farsy, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jej włosy pachniały wspaniale i z przyjemnością raz po raz zatapiał w nich swój nos.

– Hermiono – pochylił się do niej nisko – powinnaś usiąść. Twoja noga wciąż jeszcze nie jest sprawna. – Odsunął krzesło i mocno ściskając jej dłoń pomógł zająć miejsce. Ten moment wybrali sobie panowie Potter i Weasley, by pojawić się razem z Dumbledorem i Minerwą.

Dwóch idiotów podeszło natychmiast do Lupina i Blacka, którzy wciąż coś szeptali w kącie, a Dumbledore skinął na niego. Bez większego ociągania przeprosił obydwie kobiety i ruszył w kierunku dyrektora. Był w chronionym najpotężniejszymi zaklęciami domu, a mimo to przez cały czas czuł lekki niepokój. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to uczucie i starał się nie spuszczać Hermiony z oczu. Molly poszła przywitać się z Minerwą i teraz jego żona, sądząc po grymasach, odpowiadała na zarzuty żywo gestykulującej Nimfadory. Ta, sądząc z oburzenia, nie podchodziła do sprawy ich małżeństwa z takim entuzjazmem, jak Molly Weasley i obawiał się, czy jego żona może liczyć na choćby jedną puchatą poduszkę. Jednym uchem słuchał tego co ma mu do powiedzenia dyrektor i wciąż wpatrywał się w Hermionę. Posłała mu tęskne spojrzenie, a on sam, ku zdumieniu Dumbledore'a uśmiechnął się do niej z czułością.

Do rozmowy włączył się po chwili Lupin i na tyle skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę, że nie spostrzegł, jak do jego żony podeszli dwaj idioci. Wyraźnie dołączyli do oskarżeń Tonks i to był najwyższy czas, by interweniować. Przeprosił mężczyzn, a sam usiadł na miejscu obok Granger. Ucałował ją w skroń i ignorując pozostałą trójkę, spytał jak się czuje.

– Dobrze, Severusie – odparła z uśmiechem i pogładziła go lekko po policzku. Z trudem pohamował śmiech widząc miny jej przyjaciół, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i przyłożył sobie do ust nie odrywając go przez dłuższą chwilę. Na palce drugiej dłoni nawinął jeden z jej pukli i w najlepsze obydwoje lekceważyli prychnięcia Nimfadory i obraźliwe uwagi Weasleya, któremu w końcu oberwało się od matki. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że Hermiona jest naprawdę szczęśliwa i złapał się na tym, że chciał, by tak faktycznie było. By jego bliskość i czułość sprawiała jej chociaż odrobinę radości. Wymyślili tę gierkę, żeby zaznać choć chwili spokoju. Nie chcieli, by ich związek, albo raczej jego rozwiązanie był przedmiotem spotkania całego Zakonu i taktyka odgrywania szczęśliwej parki zdawała się przynosić pożądane efekty. Dodatkowego smaczku dodawały miny zaskoczenia i oburzone szepty, gdy pocałowała go w policzek albo, gdy on bawił się jej włosami.

Tuż po tym, jak Fletcher próbował sprzedać mu kilka błyskotek dla żonki, dyrektor raczył oficjalnie rozpocząć spotkanie. Oprócz ataku na Hermionę nie wydarzyło się nic co specjalnie by go interesowało i teraz w najlepsze flirtował ze swoją małżonką.

– Źle się czuję – szepnęła w pewnym momencie opierając dłoń na jego kolanie. Zaczęła ciężko oddychać i momentalnie pobladła. Także Albus zdawał się to dostrzec, bo umilkł i przyglądał się jej z uwagą.

– Hermiono. – Chwycił jej podbródek i pociągnął do góry, by spojrzeć w jej oczy. Miała wyraźnie rozszerzone źrenice, a na jej czole zaczął perlić się pot.

– Przytul mnie – poprosiła słabym głosem, a on bez namysłu przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Nie puszczaj, proszę. Nie puszczaj mnie – szeptała. Pogładził jej plecy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nic nie wzbudzało jego szczególnych podejrzeń i mając w pamięci swój sen zaczął poważnie się niepokoić.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Jak zmusić ją do milczenia"_


	6. Jak zmusić ją do milczenia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 5**_

„_**Jak zmusić ją do milczenia"**_

– Mój pierścionek, Severusie – mówiła tak słabym głosem, że ledwie dosłyszał – wbija mi się w palec. – Zerknął na jej dłoń, ale wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że włos, który był wtopiony w czarny kamień połyskuje srebrnym blaskiem.

Jego wzrok przykuł kubek stojący przed nią. Chwycił go i zaciągnął się lekko zapachem … starych ksiąg, nocnego spaceru i przylaszczki. Szybkość z jaką wbijał po chwili różdżkę w gardło Blacka zaskoczyła nawet jego samego.

– Możesz mi to wyjaśnić, Black? – syknął zbliżając się do jego twarzy.

– Zawsze mówiłem, że jesteś nieco niezrównoważony, Smarkerusie – zadrwił Syriusz.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo potrafię być, kundlu – warknął z obłąkańczym uśmieszkiem. – Co chciałeś osiągnąć? Myślałeś, że rzuci ci się na szyję? Że podziękuje za wybawienie z kłopotów? – Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dyrektor pochyla się nad wciąż parującym kubkiem z herbatą Hermiony i po chwili nakazał Minerwie podanie jej szklanki wody. Jego żona wciąż była bardzo blada i wyglądała, jakby bardzo cierpiała próbując oprzeć się eliksirowi zniewalającemu.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to osłabiłoby tę durną więź – wypluł Black, a w pomieszczeniu zapanowała grobowa cisza.

– I ty poczułeś się odpowiednią osobą, by tę więź naruszyć – krzyknął. – Chciałeś zrobić mojej żonie uprzejmość zaciągając ją do łóżka? Chciałeś ją przelecieć tutaj, czy może zamierzałeś poczekać, aż wyjdę? – Black rozejrzał się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale zdawało mu się niewielu z członków Zakonu było gotowym mu go nieść.

– Niech pan coś zrobi, dyrektorze, bo ten wariat gotowy coś mu zrobić – usłyszał pisk Nimfadory.

– Nie wtrącaj się, Dora. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Lupin hamował jej chęć niesienia pomocy.

– Syriusz dolał pani Snape Amortencji do herbaty – wyjaśnił pozostałym Dumbledore, a po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się jęk oburzenia. – Severus ma prawo załatwić tę sprawę w taki sposób, jaki sam uzna za stosowny.

– Hermiona, proszę cię, zrób coś – błagał Potter, gdy jego i Blacka otoczyła przezroczysta tarcza. – Miona – prosił – on go zabije.

Po chwili poczuł, jak z jego serdecznego palca rozchodzi się uspokajające ciepło i wiedział już, że jego żona poradziła sobie z działaniem eliksiru. Chociaż bardo kusiło go, by posłać w kierunku kundla kilka bolesnych klątw, a prawdę powiedziawszy miał chęć pozbyć się go raz na zawsze, to nie chciał, by Hermiona w jakiś sposób była z tym związana. Dość naoglądała się cierpienia i nie potrzebowała jeszcze tortur swoich przyjaciół, nieważne czy byłych, czy wciąż jeszcze szczerych. Schował różdżkę do rękawa, zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył Blacka pięścią w twarz. Nie obejrzał się na niego, tylko podszedł do Hermiony i mocno ją przytulił.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła i przycisnęła usta do jego policzka.

– Lepiej się czujesz? – spytał z troską.

– Wszystko już dobrze, Severusie – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Coś jeszcze, dyrektorze? – zwrócił się do Albusa wciąż obejmując nieco przestraszoną dziewczynę.

– Myślę, że poradzimy sobie bez was, Severusie – odparł z cichym westchnieniem. – Jeśli potrzebujesz wolnego na jutro …

– Nie potrzebuję – przerwał mu i popatrzył na Hermionę, która lekko skinęła. Pozwolił jej pożegnać się z Molly, która wciąż przeżywała to co przed chwilą zaszło, obiecała napisać do starszej wiedźmy i ruszyli do wyjścia.

– Ma pan coś przeciwko temu, że się przejdę? – spytała, gdy wyciągał w jej kierunku miotłę.

– Jeśli ty nie masz nic przeciwko, bym ci towarzyszył – odparł i podał jej ramię, gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie spodobało mu się, że tak szybko zaprzestała zwracać się do niego po imieniu. W jej ustach, w połączeniu ze zmysłowym szeptem, jakim go dziś raczyła brzmiało dość przyjemnie i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by zwracała się tak do niego na co dzień.

– Profesorze – zagadnęła po chwili – nie chcę zostawać dziś sama – szepnęła prawie błagalnym tonem.

– A ja nie zamierzam cię samej zostawiać – odparł i skierował się do ogrodu zielnego.

– Podziękowałam już panu? – spytała po kolejnej przedłużającej się chwili ciszy.

– W nad wyraz wymowny sposób – uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Chyba po raz pierwszy Fred i George siedzieli tak cicho – zaśmiała się, gdy dotarli pod drzwi jego mieszkania. Miał w nosie, że ktoś może ich razem zobaczyć i nie trudził się rzucaniem kamuflujących zaklęć. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że Hermiona jest jego żoną i nie widział powodu, by to ukrywać, a szczerze mówiąc już mu się nie chciało. Przez lata skrywał jakieś tajemnice i teraz poczuł się tym bardzo zmęczony. Chciał normalnie żyć. Wyjść na zakupy do miasta, polatać swobodnie na miotle, czy chociażby przejść się na spacer … z żoną.

– Chyba Artur był jedynym, którego nie obeszły nasze czułości – odparł. – Widziałaś Minerwę? – zaśmiał się. – Będę miał z niej żarty na kilka kolejnych miesięcy – zaśmiewał się przywołując skrzata, by ten podał im herbatę. – Nie czułaś nic podejrzanego? – spytał po chwili.

– Zmienił się – westchnęła. – Zapach Amortencji – wyjaśniła. – Czułam cynamon i zdawało mi się nieco drzewa sandałowego, ale uznałam, że to pana zapach – dodała zawstydzona.

– I moja ulubiona herbata – przyznał.

– Przepraszam. – Zmartwiona usiadła obok niego. – Powinnam ją wyczuć. Nie spodziewałam się …

– Gdyby moja Amortencja pachniała cynamonem, też bym jej nie wyczuł – pocieszył ją. – To nie twoja wina, Hermiono, byłaś wśród przyjaciół i żadne z nich nie powinno robić czegoś takiego.

– Może teraz pana sny będą prorocze – zaśmiała się i upiła łyk parującego napoju. – Profesorze – spojrzała na niego z powagą – teraz nasza więź umocniła się jeszcze bardziej, prawda?

– Plan Blacka przyniósł odwrotny skutek – westchnął.

– To przykre – Hermiona przygryzła lekko dolną wargę – zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby odegrać się na panu, nie żeby faktycznie mi pomóc. A Harry … nawet nie spytali, jak się czuję.

– Znając Blacka, obawiam się, że masz rację. Przykro mi. – Z zamyśleniem pogładził ją lekko po włosach. – Podrywał cię wcześniej?

– Kto? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– Black – mruknął poirytowany.

– Nie, chyba nie. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Chyba? – zaśmiał się.

– Był zawsze miły i taki … nie lubię go. Jakoś nigdy specjalnie go nie lubiłam – tłumaczyła. – Zawsze był tak denerwująco bezmyślny. Wciąż szuka kłopotów i co gorsza wciąga w nie Harry'ego. Porównuje go do jego ojca i prowokuje do wygłupów. Chyba zdarzyło mu się ze mną flirtować. Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziała szczerze.

– Co znaczy, nie jesteś pewna? – zaśmiał się.

– To, że nie jestem – burknęła. – Nigdy specjalnie nie potrafiłam wyczuć czegoś takiego – dodała z zawstydzeniem. – Ginny się zawsze ze mnie śmieje. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to flirt, czy zwykła rozmowa?

– Myślałem, że kobiety wiedzą takie rzeczy. – Uniósł do góry brwi z rozbawieniem.

– Ja nie – warknęła ze złością, gdy zaczął się śmiać. – Bogowie, co w tym śmiesznego? Może nie jestem wystarczająco kobieca.

– Jesteś – wyrwało mu się. – I nie śmieję się z ciebie – zapewnił pospiesznie, by ukryć swoje zmieszanie tym dziwnym wyznaniem. – Przypomniały mi się jedynie porady Artura Weasleya – dodał naprędce.

– Czego dotyczyły? – zdziwiła się Hermiona, a on uświadomił sobie, że wkopał się w jeszcze gorsze bagno niż rozmowa na temat jej kobiecości.

– Molly, jako doświadczonemu małżonkowi, nakazała mu odbyć ze mną męską rozmowę – wyjaśnił. – Na moje szczęście załatwił to w jednym zdaniu.

– Artur przeprowadzający męską rozmowę z panem? – Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Powinien się pan cieszyć, że pani Weasley sama nie zaczęła pana uświadamiać. Pamiętam, jak tłumaczyła Remusowi co jest najlepszym sposobem na poczęcie chłopca. Szkoda, że nie widział pan jego miny. Do tej pory omija ją szerokim łukiem.

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić – zaśmiał się.

– Czym pachnie dla pana? – spytała nagle spoglądając mu w oczy.

– Tobą – odparł szczerze i przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywali od siebie wzroku. Nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie widzi w jej oczach. Niewątpliwie była zaskoczona, ale nie miał pewności, czy sprawiło to samo wyznanie, czy bardziej jego szczerość. Zwykle w takich momentach oblewała się rumieńcem i spoglądała w innym kierunku, teraz na jej policzkach nie dostrzegł nawet cienia wypieków i patrzyła na niego tak intensywnie, że przez chwilę miał ochotę złapać ją za szyję i przyciągnąć do siebie. – Czy ten pierścionek sprawił ci duży ból? – spytał przytomniejąc.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła. – Czułam się inaczej niż jak Malfoy rzucił na mnie Imperiusa – tłumaczyła. – Wtedy praktycznie nic się nie stało albo wszystko bolało mnie już tak, że niczego dodatkowego nie czułam. Teraz pierścionek zaczął zaciskać się wokół mojego palca, ale to nie był fizyczny ból, tylko tak, jakby … – zawahała się – jakby ktoś chciał mi zabrać coś bardzo cennego. Coś z czym nigdy nie chciałabym się rozstać, cząstkę mnie. Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli mu się to uda, to zwariuję, jakby odbierał mi rozum i … – spojrzała na niego rozważając w głowie, jak daleko może się posunąć w tym wyznaniu i mocno odetchnąwszy kontynuowała – poczułam, że tylko pan może mi pomóc. Bardzo potrzebowałam pana bliskości – dokończyła pochylając głowę i teraz jej policzki mocno spąsowiały.

– Hermiono – chwycił jej dłoń i spojrzał na pierścionek ślubny – zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może być dla ciebie niekomfortowe i trudne, ale muszę cię prosić, byś obiecała mi, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś poczujesz coś podobnego zrobisz dokładnie to samo co zrobiłaś dziś.

– To znaczy? – spytała spoglądając na swoją dłoń, którą wciąż lekko ściskał.

– To znaczy, że bez względu na to czy będę w pobliżu, czy nie, poszukasz tej bliskości – wyjaśnił, a ona przytaknęła lekko. – Obiecuję ci, że nigdy nie spotka cię z tego powodu żadna przykrość z mojej strony. Dziś wyglądało to tak, jakbyś poczuła się przez to lepiej i chyba pozwoliło odeprzeć klątwę bezboleśnie. Nie wiem jak działa ten pierścionek i zastanawiam się w jaki sposób powstał. Wiem jedynie, że należał do mojej prababci, a wcześniej zdaje się do jej babci. W onyks wtopiony jest twój włos i Severus zlecił zaklęcie go w Londynie. Niestety nie wiem komu. Możliwe, że udałoby się dotrzeć do potomków tego, kto go wykonał. Takie sztuki magiczne często przekazywane są z pokolenia na pokolenie.

– Może Fletcher mógłby pomóc? – zasugerowała. – Dość dobrze zna cały jubilerski światek.

– Nic nie szkodzi, by przy okazji spytać – przytaknął. – Postaram się poszukać czegoś w domu, jak będę miał więcej czasu, a i ty możesz się rozejrzeć. Teraz jednak obiecaj mi, że jeśli poczujesz coś przez niego, od razu do mnie przyjdziesz, dobrze? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego na znak zgody. – Nawet jeśli będę w trakcie zajęć. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz rozpoznać, kiedy to ja sam prowokuje reakcje, a kiedy jest wynikiem czarów kogoś innego?

– Potrafię – zaśmiała się i pogładziła swoją obrączkę powodując łaskotanie w jego palcu.

Popijali w ciszy swoją herbatę i dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy poczuł ciężar na swoim ramieniu, zorientował się, że Hermiona zasnęła. Z cichym westchnieniem wziął ją na ręce i przeniósł do sypialni. Wyglądała na spokojną i zrelaksowaną, gdy okrywał ją kołdrą. Nie planował dziś zabierać jej do Hogwartu i miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się przespać spokojnie w swoim łóżku, ale po wydarzeniach na Grimmauld Place, Hermiona wyglądała na tak bardzo kruchą i bezbronną, że nawet przez moment nie rozpatrywał pozostawienia jej w posiadłości. Było coś dziwnego w całym tym zajściu. Coś, do czego nigdy nie przyznałby się przed nią, ani przed nikim innym. Gdy spojrzał w jej rozszerzone źrenice, gdy zaciągnął się zapachem Amortencji, poczuł, że sam bardzo pragnie jej bliskości i był pewien, że gdyby ona nie poprosiła, z własnej potrzeby chwyciłby ją mocno w ramiona. Czuł taką samą albo nawet większą potrzebę bliskości z nią. Odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i uśmiechnął się widząc jej błogą minę. Gdy dopadł do Syriusza czuł w sobie potężną zazdrość o tę dziewczynę i wciąż jeszcze nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia. Gdzieś w głębi słyszał cichy głos, który szeptał mu, że ona jest jego, tylko jego i nikt nie ma prawa jej dotykać, nikt nie ma prawa na nią spoglądać w niewłaściwy sposób i nikt nigdy mu jej nie ma prawa odebrać.

Przez chwilę rozpatrywał, czy nie położyć się obok, ale uznał, że udawanie rano kolejnego snu z cyklu miłosne igraszki państwa Snape będzie sporym nadużyciem, zwłaszcza, że spodziewał się jeszcze nie raz obudzić się obok niej, nagiej. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy pogładził lekko jej policzek. „_I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Hermiono?"- _westchnął w myślach i wrócił na kanapę.

**.: :.**

Po tym, jak wyprowadziła się od niego, ich sny dość często pokrywały się ze sobą. Jednak od czasu wydarzeń z Amortencją, nie działo się w nich nic niepokojącego. Severus ze snu nie miał dowodów, że to właśnie eliksir miłosny spowodował to dziwne zasłabnięcie małżonki i chyba nawet żadne z nich się tego nie domyślało. Lubił obserwować ją gdy jeździła konno, ale często też łapał się na tym, że przywoływał jej obraz, gdy czytała gdzieś w ogrodzie. Rzadko o nich wspominali i starali się nie odnosić do życia tamtej dwójki. Tamci jednak uparcie starali się uprzykrzyć ich życie, jak tylko się dało. Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się obudzić w posiadłości, obok niej, ale częściej to Hermiona dziwnie trafiała do jego łóżka w Hogwarcie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, tylko nad ranem rozchodzili się, jakby nic między nimi nie zaszło. W sumie, był całkiem pewien, że przynajmniej w większości przypadków nie dochodziło do niczego. Wiedziałby, gdyby kochał się z nią, nawet jeśli działoby się to przez sen. Nie był jednak pewien, czy i ona to wie, a nie bardzo chciał teraz poruszać temat, który wydawał się wciąż zbyt delikatny.

Po tym, jak nagle wyrwana ze snu obudziła się w stajni, zasugerowała, że przez chociaż kilka nocy powinni czuwać na zmianę jedno przy drugim, żeby sprawdzić co dokładnie podczas tych snów się dzieje i czy dzieje się coś, czy jedynie ich ciała przenoszą się w jakiś magiczny sposób do miejsc, gdzie sen się urywał. Skończyło się tak, że pomimo litrów wypitych kaw i eliksirów pobudzających, obydwoje zasypiali. Od razu odrzucili pomysł, by poprosić kogoś o pomoc i powoli zaczynali godzić się, że z tym nie wygrają.

Dyrektor zapewniał, że wciąż poszukuje sposobów na rozwiązanie ich problemu, a jego ciągłe znikanie dało Severusowi pewność, że tak właśnie jest. Niepokoiło go, że od czasu znalezienia tej idiotycznej historii o kretynie spod prysznica, Albus nie znalazł niczego więcej i zaczynał się obawiać, że matka dziewczyny faktycznie przeszukała cały świat. Sam teraz nie bardzo miał czas na zajęcie się tą sprawą, a prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał też pojęcia, gdzie w ogóle szukać. Hermiona w przypływie dobrego nastroju zasugerowała, że może powinien przystać na propozycję Molly i skorzystać z jej kolekcji romansideł, czym zasłużyła sobie na klątwę zamykającą jej dostęp do biblioteki. Musiał przyznać, że z satysfakcją wysłuchiwał później jej błagań i przeprosin. Sama jednak, jak mu się zdawało, robiła niewiele, by rozwiązać to małżeństwo. Owszem, przeszukiwała bibliotekę, ale dziwnym trafem zawsze wokół niej znajdował jedynie książki dotyczące eliksirów i zaklęć. Hermiona Granger, jaką znał, powinna mieć już cały plan, kilka pergaminów z wypisanymi tytułami, jakie ma dla niej zdobyć i całe sterty notatek. Ta Hermiona ograniczała się do słuchania i pustej analizy tego, co miał jej do przekazania od dyrektora. Podejrzewał, że albo pogodziła się ze swoim losem, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, bała się, że gdy tylko ich więź zostanie zerwana, on nie tyko wyrzuci ją z domu, ale też nie pozwoli jej u siebie praktykować. Nie miał pojęcia, jak przekonać ją o tym, że jest w błędzie i poniekąd rozumiał jej strach. Zawsze był dla niej nieprzyjemnym, złośliwym draniem i nie mogła mu teraz po prostu zaufać. Z goryczą też stwierdził, że po rozwiązaniu ich małżeństwa, gdyby zerwał ich umowę praktykancką, na dziewczynę, nie czeka nic. Może z wyjątkiem rozwścieczonej, głodnej zemsty za śmierć syna, Narcyzy Malfoy.

Możliwe, że dyrektor starałby się ją jakoś ochronić, może Minerwa dałaby jej jakieś zajęcie, ale będąc znowu panną Granger, byłaby zdana na litość i współczucie innych. Prawdopodobnie i teraz nie czuła się najlepiej będąc poniekąd skazana na jego łaskę, ale zapewne łatwiej było to przyjąć, gdy była jego żoną. Musiał też przyznać, że bardzo starała się być pomocna. Sama z siebie przygotowywała dla niego ingrediencje, łapała owady i szukała rzadkich roślin. Nie pozwolił jej wchodzić zbyt głęboko do lasu, ale na łąkach i w ogrodzie wciąż sporo znajdowała. Większość z tych składników zwykle zamawiał u dostawców, ale niektóre, jak rośliny zbierane o świcie, już tak łatwe do zdobycia nie były. W prawdziwe zdumienie wprawiła go, gdy któregoś razu podała mu całą fiolkę łusek jednorocznych syren.

– Merlinie, skąd to masz? – naskoczył na nią za wyłażenie poza teren posiadłości.

– Znalazłam w rzece, która przepływa przez posiadłość – odparła z lekkim wyrzutem.

– Hermiono – otworzył usta ze zdumienia i kompletnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Ile godzin stałaś w rzece, żeby to nazbierać? Albo raczej ile wschodów słońca ci to zajęło?

– Jak się poczeka odpowiednio długo, to można ich znaleźć naprawdę dużo – wyszeptała. – Hermiona naprowadziła mnie na nie we śnie, wtedy, gdy Severus wyjechał. Chciała je mu podarować, jak wróci i pomyślałam, że się panu przydadzą, a ja i tak nie lubię długo spać. Kładę się wcześnie i później budzę o świcie i raz obudziłam się w rzece i miałam tę fiolkę w dłoni i później już tam chodziłam, a jak tyko zdołałam nie patrzeć, to syreny szybko przepływały tamtędy ze swymi dziećmi – paplała pospiesznie. – Nie wiem dlaczego mnie wybrały. Nie znam żadnych zaklęć, ale one po prostu przepływają między moimi nogami i …

– Zatrzymaj się – przerwał jej łagodnym tonem. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał – i to chyba dość oczywiste, dlaczego cię wybrały. – Syreny były stworzeniami, które zwykle zamieszkiwały duże zbiorniki wodne, ale żeby począć i przygotować młode do życia oddalały się od swoich wiosek w głąb rzek. Przez rok uczyły dzieci poruszania się i walki z morskimi potworami i dopiero wówczas wracały do domu. Rozmnażały się zwykle z początkiem lata. W czerwcu i lipcu sporo ich podróżowało w stronę mórz, zawsze o świcie i bardzo rzadko pojawiały się, gdy w pobliżu był człowiek. Czasem robiły wyjątek i nagradzały wytrwałe, odważne i cierpliwe kobiety, ale łuskami swych dzieci obdarowywały tylko te, które w ich przekonaniu miały dobre i prawe serca, otwarte i chłonne umysły i czyste ciała. Łuski syreniątek były bardzo rzadką i pożądaną ingrediencją. Posiadały te same właściwości co ich dorosłe osobniki, ale działały o wiele skuteczniej. Nie bez powodu wybrankami syren były kobiety mądre. Severus podejrzewał, że maleńkie, błękitne łuski mają w sobie dużo więcej mocy niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale nigdy nie miał ich dostatecznie dużo, by móc je dokładnie zbadać.

– Chciałam tylko … podziękować za wszystko co pan robi dla mnie – wyszeptała.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i delikatnie pogładził jej włosy.

– Przepraszam – westchnął – nie chciałem być niemiły. Wiesz jaki jest inny sposób pozyskania ich?

– Zabicie samic tuż po tym, jak ich młode przyjdą na świat – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem.

– Mimo tego, że jest to sposób barbarzyński, a przez wielu uważany za równie podły, jak zabicie kobiety brzemiennej, sporo czarodziejów pokroju Fletchera, pozyskuje je w ten sposób i sprzedaje na Nokturnie. – Odetchnął głęboko i zupełnie bezwiednie przejechał palcem po jej bladym policzku. – Przestraszyłem się, że mogłaś wpaść na jakiś głupi pomysł z wycieczką. Dziękuję i wiedz, że jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. Tak bardzo, że chciałbym cię prosić byś towarzyszyła mi, gdy będę je dokładnie badał. – Hermiona wyraźnie odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem na ciebie cholernie zły – wrzasnął. – Coś ty sobie myślała wchodząc do wciąż lodowatej rzeki? Jeśli się rozchorujesz i zejdziesz na jakieś zapalenie płuc albo inne diabelstwo, pociągniesz mnie ze sobą na tamten świat. Możesz być pewna Granger, że jeśli tak się stanie i jutro okaże się, że umierasz z powodu jakiegoś mugolskiego przekleństwa nie będę cię ratował i nie podam choćby jednego eliksiru. Będę spokojnie patrzył, jak umierasz, przekręcę się razem z tobą i nie opuszczę cię już nigdy. Całą wieczność będę się za tobą błąkał i umilał ci życie w raju swoją osobą.

– Jeśli liczy pan na raj to raczej wyklucza błąkanie się za mną – parsknęła. – Mnie tam z całą pewnością nie wpuszczą.

Koniec roku był zawsze pracowitym okresem, nie tylko dla uczniów, ale też dla nauczycieli. Wszyscy próbowali poprawić swoje oceny i znosili do niego zaległe eseje, prace domowe i eliksiry. Początkowo nie godził się na żadne dodatkowe terminy, ale po dość sugestywnych namowach dyrektora nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Z drugiej strony był w jakiś sposób usatysfakcjonowany, że ta banda idiotów jeśli się przyłoży, to potrafi zrobić wszystko jak należy. W tym roku miał pomoc i teraz siedząc z nią w dużym salonie, do którego przynosiła niezliczone ilości kwiatów i innego zielska, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego chwilowa niepoczytalność, gdy proponował jej praktykę została nagrodzona. Wciskał jej oczywiście prace najmłodszych roczników i ze śmiechem obserwował, jak złości się i przykleja kolejne małe karteczki z sugestią oceny końcowej.

– Jesteś już oficjalnie moją asystentką i spokojnie możesz sama wystawiać oceny – mruknął, gdy wręczyła mu spory stosik sprawdzonych prac. – Pod warunkiem, że będzie to N, O albo T. – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie.

– Myśli pan, że jakaś praca tutaj zasługuje na coś wyższego? – odparła z oburzeniem. – Jak pan to znosił przez te wszystkie lata?

– Jak widać moja cierpliwość się skończyła – wzruszył ramionami. – Dlatego się ożeniłem.

– Myślałam, że robię to w ramach mojej praktyki, nie jako przykładna żona – prychnęła.

– Pamiętaj, że nie zaprosiłbym cię na praktykę do mnie, gdybyś nie była moją żoną – odparł z przekąsem.

– I będzie mi pan to wypominał na każdym kroku? – oburzyła się.

– Dobrze wiesz, że tak właśnie będzie – odburknął i wrócił do układania pytań na egzaminy końcowe.

– Dlaczego nie skorzysta pan z poprzednich testów? – Spojrzała mu przez ramię na szereg pytań.

– Jak ci się wydaje, Granger? – Posłał jej ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Fred i George zapewne sporo by zarobili sprzedając gotowe odpowiedzi młodszym rocznikom. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Jednak, gdyby pan w tym roku skorzystał z testu, który był rok temu, nikt by się na to nie przygotował. – Opadł na oparcie kanapy i założył ręce na piersi. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, jak pochyla się nad przygotowanymi już przez niego testami i złapał się na tym, że wcale jej nie słucha. Robiło się coraz cieplej, a Hermiona bez swoich szkolnych szat nie wyglądała już jak pilna uczennica, ale młoda i co go przerażało, seksowna kobieta. Podobała mu się w zwiewnych, letnich sukienkach, a odkąd przeniosła się do posiadłości, zdawała się częściej uśmiechać. Jej skóra nabrała blasku, a w oczach dostrzegał wesołe iskierki. Musiał też przyznać, że miała nieziemsko zgrabne nogi. Nie mógł ich nie podziwiać, gdy zmęczona rozciągała się, opierając je o stolik. Zastanawiał się, czy z premedytacją je przed nim eksponuje i co przyświecało Minerwie, żeby kupić jej takie ciuchy zamiast zwyczajowych czarodziejskich szat. Jego uwagę przykuł jej dekolt i właśnie ten moment wybrała sobie Hermiona, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nie będzie się spodziewał tych pytań. – Pospiesznie spojrzał na trzymane przez nią pergaminy.

– I panu to tak bardzo przeszkadza – sarknęła.

– Mi nie – odparł – jednak dyrektor nakaże mi przeprowadzenie dodatkowych testów, jeśli wszyscy obleją.

Westchnęła i wróciła do przeglądania pergaminów, a on do patrzenia na jej odznaczające się pod materiałem sukienki sutki. W duchu dziękował, że po zajęciach nie chciało mu się przebierać i miał wciąż na sobie profesorskie szaty. Gdyby Hermiona mogła spojrzeć teraz na jego krocze z całą pewnością domyśliłaby się o czym duma. Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. Potarła lekko swój serdeczny palec i dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, że ona doskonale czuje w jakim kierunku dryfują jego myśli.

– Coś się stało, profesorze? – spytała, jakby nie miała o niczym pojęcia.

– Nic – mruknął. – Pójdę już.

– Nie zje pan ze mną kolacji? – zdziwiła się i jak mu się wydawało posmutniała.

– Powinienem od czasu do czasu jadać w zamku – odparł i zaczął zwijać pergaminy.

– Znalazłam coś w bibliotece i chciałam to panu pokazać – powiedziała z wyraźnym zawodem.

– Co? – warknął nieco zbyt ostro, a ona skuliła się przestraszona.

– Powiedziałam coś, co pana uraziło, profesorze? – spytała, a jemu zrobiło się naprawdę wstyd. Poświęcała swój wolny czas na pomoc mu, a on za każdym razem rozstawał się z nią warcząc, sycząc i robiąc idiotyczne uwagi. Nie mógł jej winić za to, że ładnie wygląda i że z chęcią zdarłby z niej tę pieprzoną sukienkę.

– Nie, Hermiono – westchnął – przepraszam. Jestem trochę zmęczony. Co znalazłaś? – spytał już łagodniej.

– To nic co nie może poczekać, profesorze – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i ku jego przerażeniu podeszła do niego bliżej kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. – Za dwa tygodnie wakacje – dodała z promiennym uśmiechem – odpocznie pan. – Skinął jej jedynie nie ufając swojemu głosowi, gdy jej malutka, ciepła dłoń, przesuwała się wzdłuż jego ramienia.

Długo nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, ona pojawiała się przed nim ze swoim zgrabnym tyłkiem i uwodzicielskim głosem. Był pewien, że Hermiona Granger nie ma zielonego pojęcia co wyprawia z nim jej ciało i obawiał się, że gdyby poznała jego myśli unikałaby go niczym ognia. Początkowo zwalał to na sny, w których jego żona coraz częściej pojawiała się zupełnie naga, ale po kilku takich nocach stracił pewność, czy to aby na pewno tamta Hermiona mu się śni.

Powoli zaczynał wariować i kompletnie nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, a perspektywa spędzenia z nią całych dwóch miesięcy pod jednym dachem zaczynała przerażać. Czasem miał ochotę poddać się swoim uczuciom i zacząć odgrywać miłego męża, ale wówczas zachodziło duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego żona ucieknie gdzieś przed nim ze strachu. Rozpatrywał też wyznanie jej wszystkiego z zapewnieniem, że postara się to uczucie stłumić, ale jak miał to zrobić, skoro to wciąż przybierało na sile. Odrzucił wszelkie romantyczne uczucia wobec niej i przekonywał siebie, że to tylko i wyłącznie pożądanie powodowane życiem miłosnym dwójki ze snów.

Przymknął powieki i nakrył się z rezygnacją poduszką. Wciąż miał przed oczami jej śliczny uśmiech, gdy nagle poczuł delikatne mrowienie pod swoją obrączką. Usiadł na łóżku i z nostalgią wpatrywał się w ślubną ozdobę. Hermiona wyraźnie go zaczepiała i nie było to zwyczajowe „dobranoc", jakie często przekazywała w ten sposób, ale coś więcej. Zastanowił się, co ona może do niego czuć i był przekonany, że to nie jest nawet bliskie temu co on czuje. Możliwe, że była mu wdzięczna i może nawet go trochę lubiła, ale całkowicie odrzucił pomysł, że pragnie go w taki sam sposób, jak on ją.

**.: :.**

_Rok 1748_

_Ze złością obserwował, jak jego upierdliwa małżonka szykuje się na ten durny bal. Nie cierpiał ich i ona bardzo dobrze o tym wiedziała. Użyła jednak swoich kobiecych sztuczek i pozbawiony wolnej woli zgodził się tam pójść razem z nią. Puszczanie jej samej do Malfoyów było ostatnią rzeczą na jaką by się zgodził i teraz sam wciskał się w jakąś idiotyczną szatę wyjściową. _

– _Wytłumacz mi, Hermiono, dlaczego tam idziemy? – spytał po raz setny. – Wiesz, że nie znoszę tego typu spędów i ja dobrze wiem, że i ty ich nie znosisz. W dodatku główną postacią tego widowiska będzie Draco Malfoy. O ile zdążyłaś zapomnieć, przypominam – nie znosisz go._

– _Owszem – odparła i uniosła nieco włosy dając mu znak, żeby zapiął jej naszyjnik – ale to przyjęcie zaręczynowe i nie wypadało wymówić się byle czym. _

– _W takim razie wystarczy, że znajdę odpowiednio dobrą wymówkę? – spytał szepcząc jej do ucha i jednocześnie zaczął rozwiązywać zasznurowaną już na plecach suknię. Chciała się wyrwać, by do końca nie zniszczył jej kreacji, ale chwycił ją mocno w talii i kawałek po kawałku wyciągał ozdobną wstążkę._

– _Przestań – jęknęła, gdy zaczął muskać językiem jej kark i nagie ramiona. – Proszę – wyszeptała bez przekonania. – Spóźnimy się, Severusie. – Nie bardzo przejmował się tym co ma teraz do powiedzenie tylko krok po kroku pozbywał się z niej ubrań. Szarpnęła się jeszcze, ale nie było siły, by zdołała mu się wyrwać. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, gdy powoli wkładał dłoń w jej majteczki i to by było na tyle jej opierania się._

– _Wydaje mi się, że ponad godzinne spóźnienie będzie gorszym złamaniem etykiety niż nasza nieobecność – mruknął przeciągając się na łóżku. – Zważywszy na to, że ubieranie, czesanie i poprawienie makijażu zajmie ci kolejną godzinkę, bardziej stosownym wydaje się nie iść w ogóle._

– _To było z twojej strony nie w porządku, Severusie – burknęła obrażonym tonem._

– _A z twojej było w porządku, jak przekonywałaś mnie do pójścia tam z głową między moimi nogami? – syknął i po chwili rozcierał palący ślad jej dłoni na policzku. – Przepraszam, Hermiono – krzyknął, gdy naga wbiegła do garderoby. Ku jego irytacji zamknęła drzwi zaklęciem i wiedział już, że łatwo mu z nią nie pójdzie. Był na siebie potwornie zły. Nie dość, że musiał ją teraz jakoś przeprosić, to jeszcze z całą pewnością zajmie mu wieczność nim ponownie przekona ją, by jej usta zechciały znaleźć się na jego najcenniejszej części ciała. Skrzywił się na myśl, co mogłaby mu zrobić, gdyby teraz się tam znalazły i zaczął przetrzepywać łóżko w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał i teraz poczuł spory niepokój, gdy nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć. Otworzył górną szufladę komody i zaklął pod nosem widząc jej różdżkę. Ze złością cisnął nią zaklęcie w stronę drzwi garderoby i po chwili dostrzegł ją skuloną w rogu pomieszczenia. Przeszedł po wyważonych drzwiach i stanął nad nią z wyciągniętą ręką. Nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy podała mu jego czarny, magiczny patyk._

_Schowała twarz między kolanami i cała zaczęła się trząść od płaczu. Z przerażeniem obserwował, jak zakrywa głowę rękoma, gdy zbliżył się do niej. Nigdy jej nie uderzył i nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego teraz się go bała. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i zaszlochała głośno, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie z całej siły. _

– _Mam nadzieję, że płaczesz dlatego, że bal zaręczynowy panny Greengrass i pana Malfoya przeszedł ci koło nosa – zaczął nieporadnie. _

– _Zrób to szybko, proszę – zaszlochała._

– _Co, najmilsza? – spytał._

– _Ukarz mnie – szepnęła. – Wiem, że musisz._

– _Dlaczego miałbym to robić, Hermiono? – Oderwał ją od siebie i spojrzał jej w oczy._

– _Uderzyłam cię i zabrałam twoją różdżkę – wyjąkał. – Wybacz mi._

– _Po pierwsze należało mi się – odparł twardym tonem – a po drugie nigdy bym cię nie ukarał. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, Hermiono. Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Skąd ten pomysł z karaniem? – Przywołał koc i okrył jej wciąż nagie ciało. Chwycił ją na ręce i zaniósł z powrotem do łóżka. – Zrobiłem coś, co każe ci tak myśleć o mnie? – Zaprzeczyła lekko ruchem głowy, ale wciąż nie chciała na niego spoglądać. – To skąd ten pomysł?_

– _Po śmierci rodziców – zaczęła niepewnie – zamieszkałam z babcią. Przyszła do niej starsza czarownica, madame Maxime. Przyjechała z Francji i opowiadała o szkole, którą tam prowadzi, dla magicznych dziewcząt. Babcia zgodziła się, żeby mnie tam zabrała, ale … – Po policzkach Hermiony potoczyły się łzy i Severus ponownie mocno chwycił ją w swoje ramiona._

– _Co oni ci tam zrobili? – spytał mocno zdenerwowany._

– _Nie uczyli nas czarować – zaszlochała. – Nie mogłyśmy nawet dotykać różdżek. Pokazywano nam do czego służą i zabraniali kiedykolwiek jakiejś użyć. Uczono nas, jak panować nad magią i nie uwalniać jej. Zapewniali, że jak opuścimy ich szkołę, to nie będzie w nas nic magicznego. Kiedyś … podkusiło mnie i sięgnęłam po różdżkę, którą jeden z nauczycieli odłożył na stolik. – Rozpłakała się i mocno w niego wtuliła. Czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoi bojąc się zapytać co wówczas się stało. – Pytałeś kiedyś o tę bliznę, którą mam u dołu pleców – wyszeptała. – Powiedziano mi tam, że w taki sposób karze się dziewczęta za użycie różdżki. Madame Maxime zapewniała, że to łagodna kara, że za użycie cudzej różdżki bez pozwolenia powinnam mieć wypalony ślad w widocznym miejscu._

_Przytulił ją z całej siły i kołysał w ramionach tak długo, aż w końcu zdołała się uspokoić. _

– _Wuj Albus zabrał mnie stamtąd po trzech miesiącach – dodała, gdy łzy przestały jej płynąć._

– _Nigdy, Hermiono, nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, przysięgam i błagam – uniósł jej podbródek i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego – nie bój się mnie._

Rok 1999

Było późno w nocy, ale czuł, że po tym co zobaczył długo nie zdoła ponownie zasnąć. Kiedyś zaobserwował podobny ślad u Hermiony. W pierwszym odruchu chciał spytać skąd go ma, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że są to pozostałości po pożarze jej domu i wolał nie poruszać tej kwestii. Teraz już nie było to dla niego takie oczywiste. Zszedł na dół do salonu i cicho westchnął widząc ją tam, skuloną przed kominkiem.

– Coś się stało? – zagadnął siadając obok.

– W drugiej klasie, w mugolskiej szkole – zaczęła nie odrywając wzroku od ognia – rodzice bardzo martwili się, że nie mam przyjaciół. Zapisywali mnie na jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia, warsztaty i inne takie. Latem wysłali mnie na obóz, na którym mieli nas uczyć jak przetrwać w lesie. Nieświadomie rozpaliłam magicznie ognisko i wszyscy to widzieli. Później udało mi się wejść na drzewo na sam czubek i jeszcze kilka podobnych sytuacji mi się przydarzyło na oczach wszystkich – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie muszę mówić, że i tam nie byłam najbardziej popularną dziewczyną na świecie – zaśmiała się gorzko. – Którejś nocy jednemu z chłopców zginął cały zapas czekolady, którą ukrył w swojej torbie z zamkiem cyfrowym. On i jego kumple uznali, że to na pewno czarownica i chcieli mnie … – Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. – Chcieli mnie spalić na stosie – dokończyła. – Gdyby nie interwencja wychowawców albo raczej ich strach przed konsekwencjami, nie skończyłoby się tylko na bliznach. Ona – westchnęła cichutko – czasem wydaje się taka sama jak ja, choć w rzeczywistości jest zupełnie inna.

– Ja mam odmienne wrażenie. – Uśmiechnął się przekornie, gdy spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Doprawdy? Jakie podobieństwa dostrzega pan między mną a panią Snape? – Uniosła do góry brwi oczekując szczerej odpowiedzi.

– Jest inteligentna, błyskotliwa – zaczął z poważną miną. – Ma w sobie wiele uroku i piękne oczy. – Spojrzała na niego i zaśmiała się nie wierząc w żadne jego słowo. – I cholernie dobrze całuje – dodał z rozmarzoną miną. – Nie jestem pewien zgody z tym ostatnim … Nie wiem jak całujesz – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Nikt nie wie. – Wzruszyła ramionami i pochyliła lekko głowę z zawstydzeniem.

– Nigdy nie całowałaś się z żadnym chłopakiem? – Nie udało mu się ukryć zaskoczenia i przestraszył się, że to może ją nieco urazić.

– To takie dziwne? – burknęła oburzona. – Zarozumiała, brzydka Wiem-To-Wszystko – wypluła. – Uważa pan, że ustawiali się do mnie w kolejce? Zauważył pan kiedyś obok mnie jakiegoś chłopca? Nie sądzę, by znalazł pan chociaż jednego, który z przyjemnością spędzałby czas w moim towarzystwie – wyrzucała z siebie z pretensją.

– Hermiono … – zawahał się – możliwe, że żaden nie miał pojęcia, jak skutecznie zamknąć ci usta. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi łez i już bez wahania pochylił się nad nią i powoli zbliżył swe usta do jej. Musnął je delikatnie, a gdy nie odskoczyła wplótł palce w jej włosy i leciutko, niespiesznie zaczął delektować się smakiem jej warg. Przejechał po nich językiem i z lekkim zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że bez większego oporu uchyliła je wpuszczając go do środka. Delikatnie poznawał wnętrze jej ust pieszcząc je swym językiem. Przygryzał jej wargi i po chwili koił miejsca miękkimi muśnięciami. Chociaż pozwoliła mu na dużo, nie mógł zgodzić się ze swoim gwałtownie reagującym ciałem i wykorzystać chwili. Jęknęła, gdy się wycofał i lekko oszołomiona odwróciła wzrok w stronę kominka. – Mhm, teraz przynajmniej wiem, że macie wiele wspólnego – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha. – Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się nad sobą w porę zapanować. Gdyby ten pocałunek trwał jeszcze choćby ułamek sekundy dłużej z całą pewnością zdarłby z niej tę niepotrzebną piżamę i obawiał się, że nawet jej protesty nie powstrzymałyby go. Pospiesznie udał się do swego pokoju i odrzucając szlafrok wszedł pod prysznic. Jeśli miał się ustrzec przed wyrządzeniem jej krzywdy potrzebował choć na chwilę rozładować napięcie, jakie czuł od kilku dni. Jej ciągła obecność wcale mu nie pomagała i teraz kilkoma szybkimi ruchami doprowadził się na szczyt. To jednak nie bardzo mu pomogło. Wciąż czuł napięcie, chociaż musiał stwierdzić, że przeniosło się w zupełnie inne miejsce. Ze złością uderzył w ścianę i zaklął widząc pęknięcie na delikatnych płytkach.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ona będzie na niego reagować po tym co stało się w nocy. Pełen niepokoju zszedł na śniadanie i poczuł się nieco zawiedziony, gdy jej tam nie zastał.

– Pani już zjadła i jest teraz na strychu – poinformowała go wesołym tonem Biedronka. – Biedronka widziała, jak pani ogląda zdjęcia, gdy pan był mały. Dużo tego na strychu.

– Co ogląda? – syknął nisko pochylając się nad skrzatką.

– Zdjęcia pana, jak był dzieckiem – powtórzyła wesoło niezrażona jego tonem, Biedronka.

Severus wetknął sobie jednego rogalika do ust, dwa kolejne złapał w rękę i pobiegł na górę. Hermiona rozłożona na podłodze z uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągała kolejne fotografie z wielkiego pudła. Poderwała nagle głowę, gdy trzasnął z całej siły drzwiami i zamarła spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z powagą, ale z każdą sekundą uśmiech wypierał tę powagę z jej twarzy.

– Chyba zawsze pan lubił rogaliki – zaśmiała się, a on dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać obładowany słodkim pieczywem. Podniosła do góry jedno ze zdjęć, na którym w wieku lat czterech siedział na wielkim krześle, a przed nim leżał stosik rogalików.

– Co ty u diabła ciężkiego tutaj wyprawiasz? – warknął.

– Oglądam – mruknęła. – Powiedział pan, że mogę przeglądać sobie wszystko co jest na strychu.

– Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze w laboratorium? – syknął i ze złością zaczął zbierać porozkładane fotografie.

– Był pan słodkim dzieckiem – zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Powiedział pan wczoraj, że dziś nie warzymy – odpowiedziała, gdy zmroził ją groźnym spojrzeniem. – Że niedziela jest dniem wolnym – dodała pospiesznie.

– Zapamiętaj sobie jedno, Granger – pochylił się nad nią i machając przed nią rogalem, syczał – ja nigdy nie byłem i nie będę słodki.

– Przesadza pan – zaśmiała się wzruszając ramionami. – Niech pan tylko spojrzy tutaj – wskazała mu kolejne zdjęcie – to najsłodszy chłopiec świata i musi pan to przyznać.

– Tak? – prychnął. – Ty za to byłaś najbardziej kudłatym dzieciarem już od urodzenia. Bardziej kudłatym niż Hagrid po burzy. Nosiłaś naprawdę idiotyczne sukienki i do diabła co ci przyszło do głowy, żeby ubierać kota w czapkę?

– Miał chore ucho – mruknęła niepewnie. – Skąd pan o tym wie? – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. – Nikt nigdy …

– Mam swoje źródła – odparł z przekąsem i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak gorączkowo zastanawia się gdzie mógł widzieć jej zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. – Twoje włosy były tak kudłate, że nawet kiedy ubrałaś ten durny słomkowy kapelusz z rondem wielkości Australii to i tak wystawały spod niego.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi łez, rzuciła w niego pudełkiem ze zdjęciami i wybiegła ze strychu. Od zawsze nabijał się z jej włosów i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego teraz tak bardzo ją to obeszło. Możliwe, że trochę przesadził, ale liczył, że ona mu się odgryzie, wyciągnie kolejne kompromitujące zdjęcie, pożartują, on zabroni jej tu wchodzić i będzie po sprawie. Odłożył to głupie pudło na miejsce i z cichym westchnieniem, przeżuwając resztki rogalika ruszył na dół. Zanim do niej poszedł, odwiedził jeszcze swój gabinet, z którego zabrał pomniejszony, stary kufer. Miał z tym zaczekać, ale przeprosiny wydały się odpowiednią okazją do tego prezentu.

– Hermiono – zapukał do drzwi jej sypialni, ale nie odpowiedziała. – Jak nie otworzysz, będę musiał je wyważyć – mruknął. – Otwieraj – warknął łapiąc za klamkę. – Myślisz, że znasz więcej zaklęć blokujących ode mnie? – kontynuował, gdy usłyszał jej cichy szloch. Machnął różdżką i bez większego problemu złamał jej czar. Stanął jak wyryty. Hermiona zalana łzami z nożyczkami w ręku pastwiła się nad swoją fryzurą. Wokół krzesła, na którym siedziała leżało całkiem sporo jej pięknych pukli. – Co zrobiłaś? – spytał niepewnie. – Hermiono – jęknął i podszedł do niej pospiesznie. – Hermiono, żartowałem. – Siłą wyciągnął nożyczki z jej dłoni i mocno ją przytulił. – Przepraszam – szepnął i przeciągnął dłonią po pozostałościach jej włosów.

– Panno Granger, prosiłem, by pani nie siadała w pierwszej ławce – ironizowała prze łzy wtulając się w niego – muszę robić uniki za każdym razem, jak wstaję zza biurka. Pani włosy zagrażają mojemu życiu. Żartowniś z pana, doprawdy. Muszą być naprawdę okropne, skoro nauczyciel pozwala sobie na takie żarty. – Poczuł się jak skończony idiota, gdy przypomniała mu tekst, którym obdarzył ją na jednych z pierwszych zajęć.

– Widocznie marny ze mnie nauczyciel – szepnął z powagą.

– Tylko mojego wyglądu się pan czepiał – mruknęła z pretensją.

– Najwyraźniej jedynie w twoim wyglądzie jest coś godnego mojej uwagi. – Oderwał ją od siebie i spojrzał w jej zapłakane oczy. Przez dobre pół sekundy udało mu się utrzymać powagę na twarzy. Na więcej nie było go stać. Wyglądała żałośnie. Zaschnięte ślady łez na bladych policzkach, czerwone oczy i krótkie włosy sterczące każdy w innym kierunku wzbudziłyby litość nawet w Czarnym Panu. Przyglądała mu się ze smutną miną i czekała cierpliwie, aż powstrzyma śmiech. Wciąż uśmiechnięty machnął różdżką wypowiadając cichą inkantację i po chwili pukle z podłogi zaczęły wracać na swoje miejsce. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. – Chciał zabrzmieć groźnie, ale mając przed oczami jej żałosny wygląd wciąż nie mógł zachować powagi. – I zapamiętaj sobie, że lubię twoje włosy. Są ładne – dodał. Miał nadzieję, że teraz za każdym razem, gdy poczuje odrobinę pociągu do tej dziewczyny, przypomnienie sobie tych sterczących badyli na jej głowie skutecznie stłamsi jego pożądanie. I po chwili wiedział już, że to nie zadziała. Spojrzała na niego z lekkim, zawstydzonym uśmiechem, poprawiła opadające ramiączko letniej koszulki po czym zarzuciła włosami uwalniając swój cudowny zapach. Wyglądała tak pięknie, że z trudem powstrzymał budzącą się w jego spodniach erekcję.

– Ten kufer wygląda niepokojąco. – Skinęła głową na odłożony przez niego pakunek. – Chce mnie pan do niego wrzucić? – Powiększył go i otworzył zamek.

– To dla ciebie, nie na ciebie – wyjaśnił. – Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak jest, ale ludzie lubią trzymać różne dziwne i często kompromitujące pamiątki z dzieciństwa. Niewiele udało mi się uratować z twojego domu, ale pomyślałem, że się ucieszysz.

Hermiona niepewnie podeszła do kufra i zaczęła wyciągać stare, poniszczone fotografie, nadpaloną lalkę i wyjątkowo dobrze zachowany kocyk z wyhaftowanym jej imieniem. Świadectwa z mugolskiej szkoły i kilka dziecięcych rysunków. Zostawił ją samą, gdy rozpłakała się przytulając ślubne zdjęcie rodziców.

Starał się jej unikać przez resztę dnia. Zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, ale zamiast pracować przez cały czas rozmyślał. O niej. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo. Owszem była ładna, młoda, pociągająca i nie było niczym dziwnym, że dorosły mężczyzna, który od miesięcy nie spał z żadną kobietą, jej pragnie. Jednak to co czuł, było czymś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Początkowo był przekonany, że to więź nim kieruje, ale gdy z początkiem wakacji odkrył eliksir, który niweluje jej skutki pozwalając ujawniać się uczuciom jedynie płynącym z głębi serca, nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie jaka siła zmusza go do tych uczuć. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie powiedział jej o miksturze. Nie rozwiązywała problemu ich małżeństwa, a jedynie pozwalała odkryć uczucia takie, jakimi naprawdę są, bez magicznego połączenia. Tłumaczył sobie, że jeśli ją zażyje, uświadomi sobie, jak bardzo go nienawidzi i nie będzie chciała tutaj mieszkać razem z nim co doprowadzi do jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Jednak jeśli miał być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, bał się po prostu ją stracić. Lubił jej towarzystwo, to jak troszczyła się o niego i uśmiechała … Westchnął głośno i sięgnął do biurka po kryształową fiolkę. Nie był dzieckiem i oszukiwanie się, do niczego dobrego go nie zaprowadzi.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Nieproszeni goście weselni"_


	7. Nieproszeni goście weselni

_N/A: Kolejny rozdział ukaże się dopiero za trzy tygodnie. Pozdrawiam wakacyjnie.  
_

_**ROZDZIAŁ 6**_

„_**Nieproszeni goście weselni"**_

Dogonił ją, gdy spacerowała wzdłuż jednej ze ścieżek wypielęgnowanego ogrodu.

– Czyżbyś jednak wzięła sobie moja słowa do serca i zajęłaś się ogrodem? – Rozejrzał się nieco zaskoczony. Żywopłoty były starannie przycięte, kwiaty w najróżniejszych barwach rozkwitały na pięknych klombach, a ścieżka była czysta i zadbana.

– Niech pan nie żartuje – zaśmiała się. – To znacznie przekracza moje zdolności. Biedronka narzekała na nudę i marudziła coś o niańczeniu dzieci, więc poleciłam jej zająć się ogrodem. To wydało mi się bezpieczne.

– Słuszne podejście – mruknął i zatrzymując ją w pół kroku podał jej fiolkę. – Wypij – poprosił.

– Daleko mi do paranoicznego Moody'ego i ufam panu, ale wolałabym wiedzieć co to jest i w co się po tym zmienię – zaśmiała się chwytając kryształowe naczynie.

– Zmienisz się w dawną Granger – wyznał z powagą. – Odzyskasz swoje uczucia – wyjaśnił. – Twoje, szczere uczucia będą ponad te, do których zmusza cię więź.

– Nie potrzebuję tego – odparła przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Mój pierścionek. Zapomniał pan? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Broni mój umysł przed klątwami i eliksirami zniewalającymi, ale też ochrania przed uczuciami, które nie są moje własne. Ta więź nie ma nade mną władzy – wyjaśniła. – Sprawia jedynie, że małżeństwo z panem jest nierozrywalne i czyni w jakimś stopniu zależną, ale to nie zmienia ani nie ubarwia w żaden sposób moich uczuć.

– I … – zawahał się, gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?

– Myślałam, że jest pan tego świadom – wzruszyła ramionami. – Severus wyjaśnił to kiedyś Hermionie. Gdyby kładł się pan wcześniej spać, zamiast siedzieć do późna w laboratorium, wiedziałby pan. – Pogroziła mu palcem. – To pochłonęło pana tak bardzo, że nie dał mi pan nawet możliwości, bym panu podziękowała za ten kufer?

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – Piję ten eliksir już od dłuższego czasu – wyznał szczerze.

– Czyli ten wczorajszy … – urwała mocno się czerwieniąc – to … Dlaczego wcześniej mi pan nie powiedział?

– To ja – szepnął jej do ucha kończąc jej wypowiedź. – I nie wiem. Chyba nie chciałem byś sprawiała kłopoty – zaśmiał się. – Nie miałem ochoty wciąż przekonywać cię, że musisz tutaj mieszkać albo szukać cię gdzieś po całej Anglii. Na szczęście już wiem, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się letni dom twoich rodziców. – Ponownie podał jej ramię i ruszył dalej ścieżką.

– Przysięgam nie ma więcej miejsc, do których mogłabym uciec – zaśmiała się. – I niech pan się rozejrzy – wskazała na piękną łąkę roztaczającą się przed nimi – jaką idiotką musiałabym być, żeby chcieć stąd uciekać?

– Istotnie, masz rację – odparł. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie ciągniesz mnie tam, bym zrywał z tobą kwiatki – zadrwił.

– Och – zmartwiała – nie chce pan ze mną pleść wianków?

– Granger – warknął.

– Za tą łąką jest coś, co chcę panu pokazać i jestem pewna, że za ten widok to i wianki zgodzi się pan zaplatać – zaśmiała się.

Przyglądał się jej kątem oka, jak nieśmiało wtulała się w niego ciągnąc go wąską, wydeptaną polną ścieżką. Odetchnął, gdy wiatr rozwiał mocno jej włosy sprawiając, że jej zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza. Bezwiednie pogładził lekko jej dłoń oplatającą jego ramię i przymknął powieki zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku. A skoro nie było ratunku, musiał działać. I nieważne jakimi sposobami, osiągnie swój cel. W końcu był Ślizgonem, byłym śmierciożercą i szpiegiem przeciw małej, kudłatej Gryfonce. Nie miała żadnych szans.

– Wyglądasz dziś nadzwyczaj pięknie. – No może jednak miała i to całkiem spore. Do cholery był śmierciożercą, nie jakimś pieprzonym Romeo, zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy te tandetne słowa opuściły jego usta.

– Czy pan mnie uwodzi, panie Snape? – spytała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– A co złego w uwodzeniu własnej żony? – zakpił.

– Śmieszy pana sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźliśmy? – Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.

– Doszedłem do wniosku – zaczął poważnie – że skoro nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić możemy równie dobrze zacząć się śmiać. I nie było nic śmiesznego w stwierdzeniu, że wyglądasz pięknie, Hermiono.

– Doprawdy, Severusie – drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia – ty ze mną flirtujesz. Dziękuję, to prawdziwy komplement i przyjmuję go, chociaż z niedowierzaniem. To naprawdę cudowne miejsce i czuję się trochę niestosownie nosząc tutaj mugolskie kiecki, zamiast stylowych sukien twojej babci.

– Podtrzymam swoje stwierdzenie bez względu na to w co będziesz ubrana – odparł i poczuł się jak kompletny idiota, jakby to nie on, a jakiś inny Severus przez niego przemawiał. Problem w tym, że to był on, a to była Hermiona Granger jego uczennica. Hermiona Snape, jego żona. – Jesteś piękną kobietą, Hermiono bez względu na to co masz na sobie bądź jeśli wolisz nie masz na sobie …

– Nie kończ – spojrzała na niego twardo. – Budzić się obok ciebie nago, podczas gdy nie pamięta się zbyt wiele jest dość upokarzające, frustrujące i wymaga ode mnie sporo siły, by udawać, że nic się nie stało siadając później do śniadania.

– Mnie to absolutnie nie przeszkadza – zaśmiał się – twoja nagość, oczywiście, nie problemy z pamięcią. Myślę, że gdybyś chciała, mógłbym ci później przypom... przepraszam – urwał, gdy westchnęła zawstydzona.

– W kufrze, który mi pan zostawił – zawył w myślach, gdy porzuciła „Severusa" – znalazłam jeszcze jeden i zastanawiam się, co panem kierowało, żeby to zostawić – spytała. – Byłam pewna, że spalił pan tę suknię.

– Miałem taki zamiar – odpowiedział. – Pomyślałem jednak, że kobiety lubią takie sentymentalne bzdury. Poza tym, uznałem, że już po wszystkim będziemy mieli z tego niezłą zabawę. Chciałem cię tym w przyszłości straszyć.

– Po wszystkim – powtórzyła za nim szeptem, a on nie mógł patrzeć, jak nagle posmutniała. Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale coś jej na to nie pozwalało.

– Muszę ci się jednak do czegoś przyznać, Hermiono. – Przeklinał się w myślach za to co chce powiedzieć, ale uznał, że to jedyny sposób, by przekonać się, czy jest jakakolwiek szansa, by ona czuła do niego cokolwiek innego niż niechęć, którą tłumiła przez wdzięczność. – Z każdym dniem mam coraz mniejszy zapał, by to odkręcić, a będąc z tobą całkowicie szczerym; od jakiegoś czasu całkowicie zaniechałem poszukiwań zaklęć, eliksirów oraz innych sposobów na rozwiązanie tego małżeństwa. – Przystanęła i patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami. Chwyciła jego dłonie i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że ten eliksir nie działa – zaśmiała się, a on jęknął w duchu.

– Moje eliksiry zawsze działają, Granger – warknął i chciał na nią krzyknąć, gdy pociągnęła go w dół.

– Teraz cicho, Severusie – położyła mu dłoń na ustach i gestem nakazała ukryć się za krzakami. – Popatrz tam – wskazała dłonią niewielką polankę, na której pasły się konie. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok, gdy oniemiały przyglądał się niezwykłej rodzinie magicznych zwierząt. Czarny pegaz trącał łbem srebrną samicę jednorożca, która z czułością zajmowała się małym, nieporadnym źrebakiem w łaty. Chwyciła go mocno za rękę, gdy maluch niepewnie stawał na swoich cienkich, słabych nóżkach i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie odwzajemnić tej pieszczoty. Pogładził lekko jej dłoń i cicho westchnął, gdy kryjąc się przed wzrokiem koni przylgnęła do niego jeszcze bardziej. Przymknął powieki, gdy nieopatrznie pochylił się zbyt nisko i jego nos wpadł prosto w jej cudownie pachnące włosy. Miał właśnie się pochylić i pocałować ją w te śliczne, pełne usta, gdy spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się z zachwytem. – Nie przerobisz ich na eliksiry, prawda? – Posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie.

– Nie, ale nie licz, że będę z tobą zaplatał wianki – sarknął. – Chociaż widok w istocie jest dość niezwykły. Podchodziłaś do nich?

– Nie – szepnęła. – Przychodzę tu od tygodnia i wiedziałam, że coś się szykuje, ale nie byłam pewna co. Wczoraj odkryłam, że jest ich już troje. Myślę, że nie potrzebują teraz towarzystwa.

– Chyba nie, chodźmy – westchnął patrząc na śliczne zwierzęta.

**.: :.**

– Poczta – mruknął rzucając na stół stosik pergaminów. – Albus podrzucił dziś rano.

– Coś co mnie zainteresuje? – spytała nie odrywając się od mieszania w kociołku.

– Nie jestem pewien i mam cichą nadzieję, że nie – mruknął zaglądając jej przez ramię. – Szybciej, Granger. Inaczej wywar zmieni ci się za chwilę w smołę.

– Jakby mnie pan nie rozpraszał, byłoby dobrze – burknęła. – Co to jest?

– Poczekam, aż skończysz. Nie chcę, byś zniszczyła ten eliksir do końca – sarknął i rozsiadł się na krześle cicho pogwizdując.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego mi nie wolno nucić, jak pan warzy, a pan może sobie fałszować – prychnęła.

– Ja nie fałszuję, Granger – syknął i to ja tutaj uczę ciebie, więc ja jestem odpowiedzialny za muzykę.

– To niby według pana jest muzyka – parsknęła śmiechem. Zgasiła płomień i rozsiadła się obok niego.

– To list do nas obojga – zaczął uroczystym tonem. – Do Hermiony i Severusa Snape. – Pomachał jej przed nosem białą kopertą.

– Przeskrobał pan coś i ścigają teraz nas oboje? – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

– Hermiona i Severus Snape – powtórzył z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Dlaczego nie zostałaś przy swoim nazwisku?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet nie jestem pewna, czy nie zostałam.

– Nie zostałaś – westchnął. – Widziałem nasz akt ślubu.

– No to musi pan spytać tamtą Hermionę – burknęła.

– A gdybyś miała teraz wyjść za mnie to zostałabyś przy swoim nazwisku? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

– Nie wiem, chyba nie. – Wywróciła oczami. – Wolałby pan żebym nosiła swoje?

– Nie – odparł krótko. – Chciałbym żeby moja żona nosiła moje nazwisko.

– Powie pan w końcu co to jest? – ponagliła go widząc, że zajął się pozostałą korespondencją.

– Cokolwiek to jest, nie może być interesujące – odburknął i podał jej kopertę.

– Och – jęknęła przełamując pieczęć – to od Billa i Fleur – zapiszczała. – Zapraszają nas na ślub.

– Doprawdy – udał zdziwienie.

– Mam nadzieję, że ma pan jakąś ładną szatę wyjściową. – Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. – To znaczy … nie zamierzam pana przekonywać. – Zaczerwieniła się i podeszła pospiesznie do kociołka. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmieszek przypominając sobie jakich środków perswazji używała Hermiona, by przekonać do czegoś swojego męża.

– Naprawdę chcesz tam pójść, Hermiono? – zdziwił się nieco, chociaż z drugiej strony była tu zamknięta od kilku tygodni i nie powinno być niczym dziwnym, że chce trochę odetchnąć.

– Nie wiem – szepnęła. – Chciałabym spotkać Ginny i Billa w sumie też. Myśli pan, że naprawdę chcą żebyśmy przyszli, czy po prostu starają się być grzeczni?

– Sądzę, że chcą, byś ty przyszła – odpowiedział. – I nie martw się, jak już ubierzesz jedną z tych dziwacznych kiecek to nie będę sabotował wyjścia – wyszeptał jej wprost do ucha. – I ostrzegam; nie zamierzam z tobą tańczyć.

– A z innymi? – spytała odwracając się do niego i próbując stłumić uśmiech.

– A jak ci się wydaje, Granger? – prychnął.

– Będzie dziwnie, jeśli nie zatańczy pan z żoną chociaż raz. – Przygryzła wargę robiąc niewinną minę.

– Nie przeginaj – syknął.

– Raz – nalegała.

– To będzie cię drogo kosztowało. – Popatrzył na nią z góry, gdy stanęła tuż przed nim.

– Czyli idziemy? – ucieszyła się.

– Dyrektor z jakiegoś powodu życzy sobie, byśmy byli tam obydwoje – odparł zaglądając do jej wywaru. – Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego zależy mu na mojej obecności.

– Ja też nie – rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

– I nie chcę słyszeć, że nie masz się w co ubrać – krzyknął, gdy wybiegała z pracowni.

Nie miał wielkiej ochoty iść na to durne wesele i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Hermionie na tym zależy. Czuł, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż tylko chęć wyrwania się na chwilę z domu i spotkania z przyjaciółmi, ale nie do końca był pewien co. Znikające eliksiry i kilka skopiowanych przez nią ukradkiem kart z różnych książek z zaklęciami dawały mu pewne podejrzenia, ale z niczym póki co się nie zdradzał. Postanowił nie spuszczać z niej oczu i działać w razie potrzeby. Był gotów nawet zatańczyć, byle nie wpakowała się w znowu w jakieś kłopoty. Dyrektor także nie zdradził mu jakie są powody jego niezbędnej tam obecności, ale ten rzadko kiedy zdradzał więcej niż było trzeba wiedzieć.

– Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę słyszeć, że nie masz się w co ubrać – warknął, gdy siłą wciągnęła go do garderoby. – Jeśli chciałaś zaciągnąć mnie do sypialni trzeba było powiedzieć …

– Och, niech pan przestanie i mi pomoże – poprosiła. – Biedronka przyniosła mi tę, gdy poprosiłam ją o pomoc. – Hermiona wskazała na długą, czarną, koronkową suknię jego prababki.

– I co w niej złego? – spytał niepewnie.

– Chce pan iść na wesele z własną babką? – sarknęła.

– Przynajmniej będę miał pewność, że nikt cię nie będzie zaczepiał – mruknął.

– Nie wiem w jakim celu, ale profesor McGonagall kupiła mi kilka wyjściowych sukienek – wskazała na długi drążek. – Proszę pamiętać, żebym podziękowała jej przy okazji. W każdym bądź razie nie wiem co wybrać.

– Tamtą – wskazał głową i próbował się pospiesznie ewakuować, ale dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. Stała przed nim zawinięta jedynie w puchaty szlafrok i Merlin jeden wie co miała pod spodem, skoro na jej łóżku była rozłożona koronkowa bielizna.

– Którą? – Złapała go za rękę i z niepewną miną pociągnęła bliżej kiecek.

– Tamtą – powtórzył starając się nie myśleć o czerwonej bieliźnie. – Czerwoną – odpalił modląc się w duchu, by była tam jakaś czerwona sukienka.

– Myślałam o tej samej. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i w końcu wypuściła z niezbyt przyjaznego dla mężczyzn środowiska. Mijając jej łóżko rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na czerwony stanik i doszedł do wniosku, że raz może nawet z nią zatańczy.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Granger, bo nie będę powtarzał. – Stanął przed wejściem do ogrodu zielnego i obrócił ją przodem do siebie. – Powiem, że wracamy i wracamy. Powiem, że ty masz wracać i wracasz prosto do domu. Przez cały czas będziesz się trzymała blisko mnie i niech ci nie przychodzi do głowy spacer z przyjaciółką albo innym idiotą. Jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać z panną Weasley, porozmawiamy z nią razem …

– Ale …

– Nie ma żadnego ale – warknął. – Jestem twoim mężem i nie masz prawa mieć przede mną sekretów – ironizował. – Mówię poważnie, Hermiono. – Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w oczy. – Nie wiem z jakiego powodu dyrektor zażyczył sobie bym tam dziś był, ale nie wydaje mi się, by była to jedynie chęć dostarczenia nam rozrywki. – Dziewczyna lekko przytaknęła. – Masz się trzymać cały czas mnie, dobrze? – poprosił już łagodnie.

– Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Ślicznie wyglądasz, Hermiono – dodał po chwili podając jej ramię.

– Dziękuję, a tobie niech nie przychodzi do głowy tańczyć z innymi, Severusie – pogroziła mu palcem. – Ostrzegam, że będę zazdrosna.

– Doprawdy? – sarknął.

– Bardzo. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Myślę, że i tak będę.

– Dlaczego? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Każda jedna będzie się za tobą oglądać – mruknęła mierząc go wzrokiem.

– Jakaś ty zabawna – prychnął.

– Mówię całkiem poważnie – westchnęła. – Nie moja wina, że jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną i nie rozumiem dlaczego zwykle ukrywasz to pod tą stertą ubrań i krzywą miną.

– Może skończymy już te żarciki, pani Snape? – warknął groźnie, na co ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

Nie był jakimś wrażliwym facetem, ale wcale nie podobało mu się, gdy Hermiona tak z niego kpiła. Sama wyglądała nieziemsko i był pewien, że każda jedna osoba na tym przyjęciu, która ich nie zna, będzie się zastanawiać, jakimi czarami zdołał ją usidlić. Jak tylko mógł starał się na nią nie zerkać i przeklinał się w duchu, że nie upierał się przy tej starej babcinej kiecce. Czerwona, jaką dla niej nieopatrzenie wybrał, była krótka i ciężko było nie patrzeć na jej śliczne, zgrabne uda. W dodatku odkryte ramiona i mocno wycięty dekolt sprawiały, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym pieprzonym koronkowym biustonoszu.

– Mogę cię jakoś zmusić do uśmiechu, Severusie? – spytała nieco zasmucona, gdy tańczyli po raz kolejny.

– Tak, uśmiechnę się, jak tylko wrócimy do domu – warknął.

– Nie sądziłam, że tak świetnie tańczysz – szepnęła zalotnie.

– A ja nie sądziłem, że w ogóle będę zmuszony tańczyć – syknął i spojrzał na nią z góry. Musiał stwierdzić, że widok jaki miał z tej perspektywy był całkiem interesujący i rekompensował mu chociaż w niewielkim stopniu wszelkie niedogodności.

– Nie moja wina, że ciocia Muriel uznała, że musi z tobą zatańczyć, jak tylko będziesz wolny. – Hermiona z trudem stłumiła śmiech.

– Tańczę z tobą nie dlatego, że ta wstrętna kobieta chciała zatańczyć ze mną, ale dlatego, że ten osiłek o wątpliwej inteligencji, z którym kiedyś byłaś w związku, o czym zapomniałaś mnie poinformować, wciąż na ciebie łypie w podejrzany sposób – wyjaśnił z powagą.

– Nie byłam z nim w żadnym związku – prychnęła wywracając oczami.

– Oczywiście – mruknął. – Czuję się oszukany – dodał z obrażoną miną, a Hermiona roześmiała się na cały głos. – Z czego rżysz?

– Jesteś rozkoszny – westchnęła i przycisnęła się do niego jeszcze mocniej, jakby odstęp bezpiecznych dziesięciu centymetrów nie był wystarczająco blisko.

– Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie w … – W namiocie, w którym odbywało się wesele pojawił się srebrzysty Patronus Kingsleya ostrzegający ich o zbliżających się śmierciożercach. Spojrzał uważnie na swoją małżonkę i pociągnął ją natychmiast na bok. – Wracasz do domu – nakazał.

– Muszę znaleźć Harry'ego – poprosiła i spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Muszę.

Nerwowo rozejrzał się po sali. Był w jakiś sposób przygotowany na coś podobnego i wiedział, że nie ma szans, by teraz z nią wygrać. Nie było czasu na przekomarzanki, dlatego złapał ją mocno za rękę i pociągnął w stronę Pottera, który kłócił się teraz ze swoim rudym przyjacielem. Ze złością obejrzał się, gdy zielony promień mignął tuż obok jej głowy i bez wahania rzucił klątwę zabijającą w zamaskowaną postać. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i spojrzała na niego przestraszona. Ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń i wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę trzymając ją w pogotowiu. Śmierciożercy nadciągali z każdej strony i nie bardzo powstrzymywali się przed używaniem klątw zabijających. Nie interesowało ich w kogo i czym celują; chcieli zabić każdego obecnego tam czarodzieja i dorwać Harry'ego Pottera. Nie sądził, że któryś z nich spodziewał się zastać tam jego, chociaż niewątpliwie, dla każdego był nie lada kąskiem. Z tego co zdołał się ostatnio dowiedzieć, Narcyza wyznaczyła za nich niemałą nagrodę. Nie był to jednak czas na zastanawianie się kto dokładnie kryje się pod maską. Na szczęście wraz ze śmierciożercami zaczęli też pojawiać się aurorzy, więc mógł spokojnie opuścić to miejsce bez większych wyrzutów sumienia. Pociągnął Hermionę za plandekę, gdzie przed chwilą mignęła mu czarna czupryna Pottera i po chwili stali naprzeciw siebie, mierząc różdżkami.

– Merlinie, Hermiona. – Odetchnął i opuścił broń.

– Nie ma czasu, Harry. – Chwyciła chłopaka za rękę, drugą wciąż mocno ściskając jego i deportowała ich na dworzec w Londynie. Pociągnęła ich obydwu w ustronne miejsce i rozejrzała się na boki sprawdzając, czy nikt nie podążył za nimi.

– Skąd wiedziałaś? – Potter spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Wiedziałam – odparła ze słabym uśmiechem. – Chyba od początku, od chwili, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o horkruksach, od czasu, jak zacząłeś ich szukać – wyjaśniała pospiesznie, a on przyglądał się obydwojgu z uwagą. – Dużo ci zostało? – spytała.

– Dwa – odparł z niepewną miną.

– Poradzisz sobie, Harry – zapewniła spoglądając przyjacielowi w oczy.

– Miona – Potter zerknął na niego i cicho westchnął – przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi kiedyś?

– Nigdy się nie gniewałam, Harry – odparła, a w jej głosie słychać było szczerość. – Weź to – wcisnęła mu małą damską torebkę, a Potter popatrzył na nią, jak na idiotkę. – Jest tam wszystko co może ci się przydać – wyjaśniła. – Eliksiry, zaklęcia, trochę jedzenia, ciepłe ubrania …

– Pomyślałaś o wszystkim – szepnął.

– Kiedyś myślałam, że pójdziemy razem – odparła z goryczą. – Ale nie mogę. Ścigają mnie i wiedzą, jak znaleźć, jeśli nie jestem w chronionym miejscu. Ty, póki co jesteś bezpieczny. Wiem od profesora Dumbledore'a, że tuż po skończeniu przez ciebie szkoły podmieniono twoją sygnaturę magiczną w ministerstwie. Nikt cię nie znajdzie.

– Pokaż mi to. – Severus wyciągnął torebkę Hermiony z ręki Pottera i szybkim zaklęciem zmienił to w bardziej męski plecak. Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni plecaka.

– Masz tu bilet na pociąg do Bristolu. – Wręczyła mu podłużną kopertę. – Stamtąd złapiesz autobus do Bath – tłumaczyła, a on nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, kiedy to wszystko zdążyła przygotować.

– Krwawisz, Miona. – Potter wskazał na jej ramię.

– To nic – machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Tutaj masz adres i klucze do domku letniskowego moich rodziców. Jest ukryty pod Fideliusem. Wiesz co robić? – Chłopak przytaknął. – Możesz zostać tam tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. Uciekaj, Harry. Masz dwie minuty do odjazdu pociągu. Powodzenia. – Hermiona popchnęła przyjaciela w stronę peronu, gdy kątem oka dostrzegła postacie ubrane w czarne peleryny. – Uciekaj.

– Miona …

– Spadaj stąd, Potter – warknął na niego i pociągnął dziewczynę w odwrotnym kierunku. – W ładne bagno się wpakowaliśmy, pani Snape. – Posłał jej nieco rozbawione spojrzenie, gdy kolejni śmierciożercy przybyli na dworzec. – Na szczęście przyszli tutaj za nami, nie za nim.

– Musimy ich zatrzymać przez jakieś półtorej minuty. – Zerknęła na zegar. – Nie mogą się aportować w pociągu. Sprawdziłam to dokładnie.

– Jak zawsze świetnie przygotowana – sarknął. – Żadnych heroicznych wyczynów – nakazał. – Jest ich tylko czworo, ale możliwe, że nie wszystkich zauważyłem. – Rozejrzał się uważnie i chwycił ją za rękę. – Za minutę deportujesz się ze mną przed Hogwart i nie waż się mnie puścić, zrozumiano?

– Gdy tylko odjedzie pociąg – zapewniła i w tym momencie stanęła przed nimi Bellatriks z trzema zamaskowanymi śmierciożercami.

– Proszę, proszę gołąbeczki trzymają się za rączki – zadrwiła zerkając na ich splecione dłonie.

– Witaj, Rudolfus – zwrócił się do jednego z zamaskowanych mężczyzn. – Czyżbyś jak zawsze nieco zaniedbywał swoją małżonkę? – sarknął.

„_Czterdzieści sekund" – _usłyszał w głowie głos Hermiony.

– Kogóż tu jeszcze mamy? – Przyjrzał się uważnie stojącym za Bellą postaciom. – Amycusie. – Skinął do kolejnego z mężczyzn, a tamten bezwiednie odwzajemnił gest. – I niech zgadnę, jakaś twoja nowa zabaweczka? Gregory Goyle, jak mniemam z durnego wyrazu twarzy.

„_Trzydzieści."_

– Doprawdy, Bella, nie stać cię na coś więcej? – zadrwił spoglądając na swojego byłego ucznia.

– Popatrz lepiej na to co kuli się u twojego boku – zaśmiała się. – Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że gustujesz w malutkich, kudłatych zwierzątkach. – Bellatriks zmierzyła Hermionę. Mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń i leciutko pogładził ją kciukiem. – Kto by pomyślał, zakochany w szlamie.

„_Dwadzieścia."_

– Gdzie jest Potter, mała, piegowata dziwko zdrajcy? – Bella zrobiła krok w kierunku Hermiony.

– Mam mniej piegów niż ty zmarszczek – prychnęła Granger, a Lestrange zaniemówiła na chwilę. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie na boki i wiedział, że niewiele mogą zrobić. Dookoła aż roiło się od mugoli i było pewne, że każda jedna, odbita klątwa trafi w kogoś niewinnego.

„_Dziesięć, Hermiono i ani sekundy dłużej" – _tym razem to on przejął kontrolę nad zegarem.

– Podejdź mała zdziro, skoro jesteś taka odważna, a przekonamy się kto czego ma więcej. – Bellatriks zmrużyła oczy i zrobiła krok w ich stronę. Mocniej zacisnął palce na swojej różdżce i w tym momencie usłyszeli sygnał ruszającego pociągu.

– Doprawdy, chcesz sprawdzić która z nas jest młodsza, mądrzejsza i ładniejsza? – zaśmiała się Hermiona. – Zdradź mi – kolejny pociąg opuścił stację – co kobiety w twoim wieku – kolejny – skłania, by pokazywać się publicznie z takim kretynem, jak Goyle. – Kolejny. – Obiecałaś mu słodycze, jeśli złapie złego czarodzieja? – Z całej siły zacisnął dłoń na jej palcach i po chwili pojawili się przed bramą Hogwartu.

O mało nie stracił równowagi, gdy z impetem wtuliła się w niego. Przycisnął ją do siebie i delikatnie pogładził po plecach.

– Już w porządku, Hermiono – szeptał uspokajająco. – W porządku. Dobrze się spisałaś.

– Nie jesteś na mnie zły? – Spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Gdybym ci powiedziała, nie pozwoliłbyś mi …

– Nie pozwoliłbym – przerwał jej. – Ale nie jestem zły – odpowiedział łagodnie. – Podejrzewałem, że planujesz coś takiego, jak tylko Albus wyznał mi, że nie może Potterowi towarzyszyć w wyprawie po ukończeniu przez niego szkoły. Nie byłem pewien o co chodzi, ale obawiałem się, że chcesz iść razem z Potterem. Skąd wiedziałaś, że to będzie dzisiaj i kiedy zdążyłaś kupić bilet?

– Nie wiedziałam – wyznała – i początkowo chciałam z nim iść, ale po tym, jak Malfoy mnie namierzył, wiedziałam, że to będzie dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Wszystko przygotowałam zaraz po tym, jak wyrzucono mnie ze szkoły. Zanim poszłam do domu babci, pojechałam pociągiem do Bath. Tam przygotowałam dom. Rzuciłam zaklęcie Fideliusa i kilka innych ochronnych czarów. Nikt inny nie może tam teraz bezpiecznie wejść. Wiedziałam kiedy Bill będzie się żenił i byłam pewna, że Harry będzie chciał odpocząć trochę u Weasleyów zanim wyruszy. Podejrzewałam, że będzie chciał odejść niepostrzeżenie, a jaki lepszy byłby na to dzień? – Przytaknął i ponownie mocno ją objął.

– Chodź do domu – poprosił i wciąż mocno ją obejmując poprowadził do tajnego przejścia.

– Musiałam zabrać trochę twoich eliksirów – wyznała. – Oddam wszystkie, obiecuję.

– Przestań – zaśmiał się. – Wiem, że je skrupulatnie zabierałaś od tygodni.

– Dlaczego pan nic nie powiedział? – zdziwiła się.

– Byłem pewien, że coś kombinujesz, ale nie byłem pewien co – zaczął. – Tak jak mówiłem, obawiałem się, że chcesz iść z nim i doszedłem do wniosku, że zrobisz to nawet, jeśli poproszę byś tego nie robiła. Uznałem więc, że lepiej będzie jeśli się do tego dobrze przygotujesz.

– Puściłby mnie pan? – spytała. Stanęła naprzeciw niego, gdy przepuszczał ją w drzwiach i spojrzała prosto w oczy.

– Nie – odparł krótko. – Usiądź – poprosił wskazując na kanapę. – Trzeba to opatrzyć. – Chwycił delikatnie jej ramię i przyjrzał się wciąż krwawiącej ranie.

– To nic …

– To rana po klątwie noży, Hermiono – wyjaśnił jej. – Bardzo głęboka i dziwię się, że jeszcze nie straciłaś przytomności. Nie masz żadnych innych rozcięć?

– Nie czuję nic – odparła spokojnym głosem.

– Sprawdź jeszcze dokładnie przed snem, dobrze? – Przytaknęła. – Możliwe, że to adrenalina sprawia, iż nie czujesz bólu. – Zatamował krwotok zaklęciem i po chwili wyszedł do swojego laboratorium nakazując jej, by się nie ruszała.

Oparł się o ścianę i ciężko oddychając opadł na ziemię. Nie miał pojęcia jakie uczucia w nim teraz przeważają; czy ulga, że nic jej nie jest, czy radość, że jednak z nim została. Przez ostatnie kilka dni przygotowywał się na jej odejście. Kombinował co zrobić, by ją powstrzymać i był nawet gotów iść razem z nią. Wiedział, że jeśli się uprze, on nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Na szczęście była na tyle rozsądna i mądra, by znać zagrożenie, jakim byłaby dla Pottera. Bał się też, że wyprawa z tym chłopakiem będzie dla niej jedynie pretekstem, by go zostawić. Nie zostawiła. Wciąż tam była. Śliczna, zadziorna, odważna, a jednocześnie krucha i bliska rozpadowi na milion kawałków. I ranna, przypomniał sobie po chwili i podniósł się pospiesznie. Szybko odnalazł potrzebne fiolki i zbierając się w sobie ruszył do niej na górę.

Wypiła każdy eliksir bez słowa protestu. Chwyciła go za rękę i spojrzała głęboko w oczy.

– Dziękuję, że tam ze mną byłeś – szepnęła. – Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś. Umierałam ze strachu.

– Nigdy bym nie zgadł – odparł poważnie. – Sprawiałaś wrażenie opanowanej.

– Dzięki tobie – wyznała i leciutko pogładziła jego dłoń. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Pochylił się nad nią i delikatnie, z czułością musnął jej usta. Objął jej twarz dłońmi i opierając swe czoło o jej ucałował ją po raz kolejny.

– Powinnaś odpocząć – wyszeptał gładząc jej włosy, a ona chwyciła go za szyję i przytuliła z całej siły.

– Ty też. – Odetchnęła głęboko, ale nie oderwała się od niego od razu. Pogładził ją po włosach i pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez chwilę wdychać jej zapach.

– Nie przychodź jutro rano do laboratorium – nakazał chwytając ją za dłonie i podnosząc z kanapy. – Wyśpij się i chcę byś jutro odpoczywała cały dzień. Dobrze?

– Dobrze pod warunkiem, że i ty będziesz odpoczywał – poprosiła, a on niechętnie skinął.

– Zaczynałem się o ciebie martwić. – Nie widział jej przez cały dzień. Nie zdziwił się, gdy nie przyszła na śniadanie, ale podczas obiadu zaczynał się już nieco niepokoić. Co prawda Biedronka poinformowała go, że pani zabrała trochę owoców i poszła na spacer, ale nie uważał, żeby garść jabłek czy czegoś podobnego była wystarczającym posiłkiem dla młodej dziewczyny, w dodatku dość poważnie rannej poprzedniego dnia.

– Odpoczywałam, jak pan nakazał – odparła beznamiętnym tonem.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie ton jednak wyprowadził go z równowagi. To mógł zrozumieć. Pożegnała wczoraj przyjaciela, którego przeznaczeniem było zmierzyć się z największym draniem, jakiego nosił czarodziejski świat, a może świat w ogóle. Stanęła oko w oko z upośledzoną psychicznie śmierciożerczynią i została ranna. Znowu wróciła do pana profesora, a on już nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, by porzuciła ten zwrot na dobre. Nie chciał wciąż się czuć jak jej nauczyciel., zwłaszcza, gdy działała na niego w taki sposób.

– Odpoczynek nie miał obejmować diety, Granger – warknął i wrócił do swojej kolacji.

Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i bez słów nałożyła sobie sporą porcję.

– Jadłam – burknęła pod nosem.

– Słyszałem – prychnął. – Jak twoja ręka? – spytał nieco łagodniej, chociaż do troskliwości troszkę mu brakło.

– Dziękuję. Zasklepiła się i nie boli – odpowiedziała grzecznie. Zerknął od niechcenia na jej ramię i musiał przyznać, że się wczoraj nie popisał. Miała obrzydliwy strup, który wcale nie wyglądał jakby nie bolał. Nie dość, że nie uleczył jej rany wystarczająco dobrze, to zapomniał dać jej maść na blizny. Nie zabraniał jej korzystać z eliksirów i sama z powodzeniem mogła zabrać z zapasów co jej potrzeba, ale miał pewne podejrzenia, dlaczego tego nie zrobiła i złość odżyła w nim na nowo.

– Dlaczego nie posmarowałaś tego rano? – spytał z obojętnością.

– Nie bolało mnie i zapomniałam kompletnie o tej ranie – odparła nie podnosząc głowy znad talerza.

– Nie okłamuj mnie, Granger – warknął. Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. – Eliksir, który zażywam nie tłumi fizycznych odczuć, które powoduje więź – skłamał.

– Boli to pana? – zdziwiła się. – Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam – jęknęła zawstydzona.

– Nie mnie boli, tylko ciebie – mruknął.

Posmutniała, a jemu wcale się to nie spodobało. Zachowywał się, jak durny nastolatek. Złościł się sam nie wiedział o co, a musiał przyznać, że Hermiona nad wyraz dobrze znosiła tę sytuację. Powinien być jej wdzięczny, że nie lamentuje, nie panikuje i nie ryczy za każdym razem, gdy budzi się naga w jego łóżku. Codziennie rano przychodziła do jego laboratorium i sumiennie wykonywała zadania, jakie przed nią stawiał. Dodatkowo wciąż zbierała dla niego ingrediencje i pomagała je przygotować. Bawiła rozmową podczas posiłków, a po przerwie na lunch zwykle ciągnęła na spacer. Wieczorami uczyła się dotrzymując mu towarzystwa w salonie albo spacerowała po domu, który wciąż skrywał przed nią sporo niespodzianek. Zadawała sporo pytań, ale zawsze na temat, który aktualnie przerabiali i chyba nie zdarzyło się, by przyszła do laboratorium nieprzygotowana.

– Po kolacji pójdziesz ze mną do pracowni – nakazał wciąż nie mogąc wysilić się na nieco więcej łagodności.

– Dobrze, profesorze – odparła niepewnie i tym razem ten profesor wcale go nie zaskoczył.

– Usiądź, proszę – wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł w laboratorium. – Hermiono – westchnął i w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją przeprosić, ale ostatecznie porzucił ten pomysł i postanowił po prostu być bardziej uprzejmym – muszę jeszcze raz uleczyć tę ranę. Chyba wczoraj coś poszło nie tak. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam jedynie lekkie zdenerwowanie – dodał z niepewnym uśmiechem.

– Jestem je w stanie zrozumieć. – Nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale nie było w nim tyle radości co zwykle.

– Muszę zerwać ten strupek – oznajmił z krzywą miną. – Podam ci eliksir przeciwbólowy.

– Nie potrzebuję – zatrzymała go, gdy sięgał po fiolkę.

– Hermiono, posłuchaj mnie – odetchnął. – Fakt, że w torbie dla Pottera schowałaś całkiem pokaźną kolekcję mikstur z tego składzika nie oznacza, że teraz nie możesz już sama z nich korzystać.

– Czuję się głupio, że nawet nie spytałam …

– Gdybyś spytała musiałabyś mi wyznać po co ci one, a tego zdaje się bardzo chciałaś uniknąć – przerwał jej. – Chcesz teraz cierpieć, bo podarowałaś przyjacielowi kilka eliksirów, które teoretycznie należą do nas obojga i wymagasz ode mnie, bym pozwolił ci na to? Przypominam, że warzymy razem te eliksiry. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać i przesunął dłonią po jej włosach. Już nie protestowała, gdy podawał jej środek znieczulający i tym razem powoli i dokładnie zajął się ręką. Na koniec posmarował to jeszcze maścią gojącą blizny i podał słoiczek, by w razie czego sama mogła to jeszcze podleczyć.

– Mam wrażenie, że nigdy go już nie zobaczę – szepnęła, gdy zbierał puste fiolki. – Harry'ego – wyjaśniła.

– Myślisz, że mu się nie powiedzie? – zdziwił się.

– Żartuje pan, Harry'emu? – zaśmiała się. – Jemu zawsze wszystko się udaje – dodała. – Chodzi o to, że o cokolwiek Harry teraz walczy to już chyba nie moja wojna. Zawsze mu pomogę, jeśli będzie mnie potrzebował, ale … tam … tam nic już na mnie nie czeka. Wczoraj się w tym upewniłam.

– Tam? – spytał bezmyślnie.

– Poza barierami ochronnymi posiadłości – wyjaśniła.

– A tutaj? – Miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi zbyt desperacko. Nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a w jej zaszkliły się łzy.

– Przejdę się przed snem – wyszeptała.

Obserwował ją przez okno. Przez cały czas była zamyślona i poważna. Był pewien, że nie rozmyśla o swoim przyjacielu, ale nie miał pojęcia, co innego zaprząta jej głowę. Wyglądała na mocno zawiedzioną, gdy opuszczała jego laboratorium, ale nie mógł odnaleźć tego przyczyny. Zastanawiał się czy to jego zachowanie podczas kolacji ją zdenerwowało, czy może jego pytanie zanim się rozstali. Starał się nie brzmieć tak, jakby zależało mu na tym, by widziała siebie tutaj i zaczynał mieć obawy, że wyszło jakby nie chciał jej tu w ogóle. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ona liczy na jakieś zapewnienia z jego strony, że chce by wyznał jej, że tu jest ktoś kto jej potrzebuje nie tylko do warzenia eliksirów. Ktoś, kto chce by, została z nim na zawsze.

Przez kilka kolejnych dni był chodzącą katastrofą. Wieczorami, gdy kładł się do łóżka czuł się, niczym dojrzewający nastolatek z masą pryszczy na twarzy. Raz nawet złapał się na tym, że dokładnie sprawdza, czy nic takiego mu się przypadkiem nie przytrafiło. Na szczęście z jego wyglądem było wszystko w porządku. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogło być w jego wieku i z jego genami. Zachowanie Hermiony w stosunku do niego nie uległo zmianie. Wciąż była grzeczna i uprzejma, ale nie pozwalała już sobie na żarty i żadne czułości. Trzymała się na dystans i jemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak dostosować się do jej zachowania. Doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli ona go nie chce, do niczego jej nie zmusi siłą i może lepiej będzie jeśli stłumi w sobie wszelkie uczucia do niej zanim te jeszcze na dobre nie rozkwitły.

Na powrót stał się dla niej opryskliwym, gburowatym profesorem eliksirów. Strofował przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ironizował i nie szczędził kąśliwych, sarkastycznych uwag. Ani razu mu się nie odgryzła, nie odpyskowała, ani nawet nie obraziła. Była wciąż zamyślona, osowiała i nie mógł dostrzec w niej choć iskierki radości. Nie uśmiechała się, nie nosiła kolorowych sukienek, a gdy budziła się obok niego bez słów zawijała się w prześcieradło lub szlafrok i wychodziła do łazienki. Ku jego przerażeniu to wcale nie pomagało na jego uczucia. Wciąż była piękna i nawet w dżinsach wyglądała pociągająco, a jej smutek sprawiał, że jemu pękało serce.

Wiedział, że nie może liczyć na żadne głębokie uczucie z jej strony, ale teraz, gdy tak desperacko starał się wyrzucić ją ze swego serca, tęsknił za swoją Hermioną. Tęsknił za dziewczyną, która wywoływała u niego uśmiech i jako jedyna obudziła w nim uczucia, o których istnienie się nie podejrzewał. Chciał ją odzyskać. Nieważnym było, że to tylko pozory szczęśliwości, że ona nic do niego czuje. Całe dotychczasowe życie los nie był dla niego łaskawy i nie sądził, by teraz nagle się do niego odwrócił, ale dlaczego chociaż przez chwilę nie mógł poczuć się odrobinę szczęśliwy? Musiał wrócić do tego co było przed tą feralną nocą w Norze. A później … Nie miał już nic do stracenia. Mógł jedynie zyskać.

_Rok 1749_

_Aż podskoczył, gdy szanowna małżonka trzasnęła drzwiami wychodząc z domu. Ze złością rzucił zwój pergaminu, który studiował i zbliżył się do okna. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł ją biegnącą w stronę stajni i chwytając płaszcz ruszył za nią. Był na nią zły, a i ona mogła czuć się nieco urażona, ale na Merlina, dlaczego nagle straciła cały rozsądek. Był mróz, a w nocy spadło całkiem sporo śniegu; to zdecydowanie nie była odpowiednia pora na konne przejażdżki. W podróż powozem także nie powinna się teraz wybierać, a już na pewno nie w samej sukni i krótkich bucikach. _

– _Wyjaśnij mi łaskawie, dokąd się wybierasz? – syknął wchodząc do stajni._

– _Donikąd – burknęła._

– _Zadałem pytanie i oczekuję, że mi pani na nie odpowie – warknął._

– _Czyli znowu wracamy do pan i pani – krzyknęła ze złością. – Odpowiedziałam już panu, panie Snape, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, ale pan oczywiście, ma mnie za skończoną idiotkę i uważa, że byłabym tak lekkomyślna, by męczyć to biedne zwierzę w taką pogodę._

– _Spodziewałem się, że weźmie pani powóz – odparł spoglądając na jej przemoczone buciki. – Nie jesteś idiotką, ale zaczynam cię podejrzewać o sporą lekkomyślność, skoro wyszłaś na śnieg w lekkich bucikach. – Zarumieniła się, gdy dotarło niej, że nawet się nie ubrała wybiegając z domu. – Chodźmy do domu. Przeziębisz się. – Posłał jej troskliwe spojrzenie._

– _Nie – burknęła. – Nie wrócę z panem do domu._

– _W takim razie wróć sama – sarknął. – Ja dołączę później._

– _Zamarznę tutaj i nareszcie będzie pan miał święty spokój – burknęła i z założonymi na piersi rękoma rozsiadła się na stajennej ławeczce. – Będzie pan mógł sobie spokojnie jechać do swojej ukochanej cioteczki._

– _Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz jej ze mną odwiedzić w czasie świąt – westchnął i rzucił na nią czar rozgrzewający._

– _Chciałam spędzić święta z wujostwem – mruknęła._

– _Widujesz się z nimi dość często – odparł spokojnym tonem. – Moja ciotka odwiedza nas bardzo rzadko, a my gościliśmy u niej ledwie dwa razy i to tylko na chwilę._

– _Och – Hermiona zacisnęła pięści i wybuchnęła ponownie – dobrze wiem, dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz ją odwiedzić i nie ma z tym nic wspólnego ani dobre wychowanie, ani nawet sympatia do cioci. Wybacz, ale jej się nie da lubić. Chcesz tam pojechać i odgrywać kochanego bratanka z nadzieją, że w końcu podaruje ci ten głupi kociołek z chińskiej terakoty._

– _I co w tym złego? – prychnął. – To nie żaden głupi kociołek tylko unikat. Są na świcie tylko trzy, a ona nawet nie ma pojęcia do czego on służy. To jedyna możliwość, bym mógł go zdobyć. Tłumaczyłem ci już, że to jedyny kociołek, w którym mikstura nigdy nie zaczyna wrzeć i mógłbym dzięki temu tworzyć o wiele więcej leczniczych maści. – Usiadł obok niej i chwycił ją za dłoń._

– _Ona mnie nie lubi. – Hermiona zasmucona pochyliła głowę. – Sprawia mi przykrość za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi – skarżyła się._

– _Hermiono. – Objął ją i delikatnie do siebie przyciągnął. – Jest już stara i nie ma własnych dzieci. Nie dziw się jej, że oczekuje i pragnie, by nam urodził się potomek. Lubi cię, jestem tego pewien. Po prostu troszczy się o ciebie na swój, nieco dziwaczny sposób._

– _Ale jej rady są głupie i nieznośne, Severusie – jęknęła z goryczą. – Ostatnio, jak u nas gościła, wpadła rano do naszej sypialni, zaraz po tym, jak ty ją opuściłeś i kazała mi leżeć z nogami w górze przez półtorej godziny. Wypytywała się mnie czy współżyliśmy tej nocy i jak często to robimy, a na koniec sugerowała właściwe pozycje. W święta zjedzie do niej reszta rodziny, a ja nie chcę na ten temat rozprawiać przy nich wszystkich. – Łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach i mocno wtuliła się w jego ramię. – Wiesz, jak bardzo pragnę dziecka …_

– _Wiem, najmilsza – westchnął gładząc ją po ramieniu. – Tak samo, jak i ja. Przepraszam. Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak nadgorliwa w swych poradach. Zostaniemy w domu i będziemy się kochać przez całe święta – próbował ją rozweselić._

_Minęło już półtora roku odkąd byli małżeństwem i wciąż intensywnie, chociaż niezbyt skutecznie starali się o dziecko. Sam też miał już dość ciągłych pytań o jej stan, ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak temu zaradzić. Uzdrowiciele, którzy ją badali, utrzymywali, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku i powinni jedynie uzbroić się w cierpliwość, ale tej cierpliwości najwyraźniej zaczynało jej brakować. Ciągłe kłótnie i sprzeczki, w ostatnim czasie, nie bardzo sprzyjały ich pożyciu i wszystko zaczynało przypominać błędne koło. Brak ciąży każdego kolejnego miesiąca wywoływał u niej napięcie, co prowadziło do konfliktów, a to z kolei powodowało, że sypiali w osobnych pokojach. Musiał w duchu przyznać, że sporo kłótni sam wywołał i często nawet nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Czepiał się jej, gdy jechała na koniu zbyt szybko albo gdy dwa dni z rzędu odwiedzała przyjaciółkę. Raz nawet zrobił jej awanturę, że jeździ do panny Weasley, by spotkać się potajemnie z którymś z jej braci. Wiedział oczywiście, że go nie zdradza i jest mu wierna pod każdym jednym względem, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w głupich docinkach i ironicznych uwagach. Co prawda później długo i namiętnie godzili się w łóżku, ale i tak nie znosił, gdy chodziła smutna i dręczyła się, że nie może dać mu potomka. _

– _Nie – szepnęła cichutko gładząc go po policzku – pojedziemy. Ten kociołek zdaje się być bardzo zmyślny, a ty może dzięki niemu znajdziesz więcej czasu dla mnie._

– _Znajdę go tyle, moja najdroższa, ile tylko będziesz chciała i ile zniesiesz mnie oglądać. – Ucałował ją delikatnie w skroń. – I nie pojedziemy. O kociołek, po prostu poproszę przy kolejnej okazji._

– _Pojedziemy, Severusie. – Otarła łzy i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – Twoja ciotka zdaje się szczerze o nas martwić i myślę, że może jednak trochę mnie lubi._

– _Oczywiście, że cię lubi, ale zostaniemy w domu – zaoponował._

– _Czy my znowu się kłócimy? – spytała zmartwiona._

– _Na to wygląda – westchnął._

– _Co się z nami stało, Severusie? – Popatrzyła na niego z troską._

– _Nie wiem, najmilsza – wyznał. – Kocham cię całym sercem i całą swoją duszą, a mimo to wciąż kusi mnie jakaś nieznana mi siła, by silić się względem ciebie na złośliwości._

– _Ja czasem jestem na ciebie zła, chociaż nawet nie wiem o co – odparła i ponownie przylgnęła do niego._

– _Chodźmy do domu, Hermiono – poprosił. – Nie chcę, byś się rozchorowała i obiecaj, że nie będziesz wychodziła bez płaszcza w taki ziąb._

Rok 1999

Długo rozmyślał w łóżku zanim wstał. Zastanawiał się, czy problemy państwa Snape mogą być spowodowane przez to, że jego Hermiona zażyła eliksir antykoncepcyjny i po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że ich zachowanie ma wpływ na życie pary ze snów. Do tej pory zakładał, że wszystko działo się według jakiejś już napisanej historii, ale możliwe było, że ta historia wciąż gdzieś się tworzyła. Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby mogli odnaleźć dzienniki, ale te jak na złość przepadły. Nie było ich ani na terenie posiadłości, ani nigdzie w Hogwarcie. Przepadły, a może nigdy nie istniały? Pogodził się z tym, że jest mężem. Pogodził z tym, że mężem uczennicy i nawet był gotów zaakceptować fakt, że się zakochał. Ale za nic nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że nie pamięta i nie wie, w jaki sposób do tego doszło. Jeśli poszukiwał jeszcze czegoś o ich więzi, to nie dlatego, żeby ją rozwiązać, ale właśnie po to, by rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Zdziwił się, gdy nie zastał jej jeszcze w laboratorium. Było już dawno po śniadaniu i od dobrych piętnastu minut powinna już warzyć. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co ostatnie mu się śniło i czy przypadkiem tamci nie pokłócili się o coś tak bardzo, że pani Snape opuściła posiadłość w gniewie, ale to co przychodziło mu jedynie na myśl, to długie i namiętne godzenie. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że koło jego łóżka leżała część damskiej garderoby i domyślił się, że wstała przed nim. Po chwili dotarło też do niego, że jest niedziela i Hermiona ma zakaz wchodzenia do pracowni i uczenia się.

Nie musiał szukać długo, by ją znaleźć i tak jak się domyślał nie była nałogową amatorką jabłek. Stała skupiona na skraju polanki i wyciągała jedno po drugim, by nakarmić samicę jednorożca. Pegaz wraz z młodym spacerował nieopodal, w bezpiecznej odległości, ale Hermiona wciąż spoglądała na niego niepewnym wzrokiem. Wydawało się, że nie za bardzo ufają sobie nawzajem dlatego wyciągnął różdżkę i trzymał ją w pogotowiu na wypadek, gdyby samiec poczuł się zbyt mocno zagrożony jej obecnością i próbował skrzywdzić. Nie chciał przeszkadzać jej w tym wyglądającym na dość intymny kontakcie, dlatego skrył się za krzewem i czekał. Widział, jak dziewczyna gładząc srebrzystą grzywę samicy coś szepce i wyglądało to tak, jakby zwierze starało się ją pocieszyć. Wywrócił oczami, gdy niczego nie mógł dosłyszeć i w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rzucił zaklęcie podsłuchujące w jej kierunku i udawał sam przed sobą, że przecież nie robi niczego złego.

– Twój facet mnie chyba nie lubi – szepnęła do konia – ale to nic dziwnego. Nawet mój własny mąż mnie nie cierpi. Czasem jest dla mnie nawet miły i raz, czy dwa wydawało mi się, że może jednak coś do mnie czuje, ale był dla mnie dobry tylko dlatego, żebym mu niczego nie utrudniała. Teraz, kiedy nie mam już dokąd pójść znowu traktuje mnie jak dawniej, jak swoją uczennicę – westchnęła cichutko i wyciągnęła kolejny owoc. – Nie wiem co zrobić, żeby przestał widzieć we mnie tą nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Nie wiem, jak stać się kobietą, na którą on chciałby zwrócić uwagę. Chyba niewiele mam do zaoferowania takiemu mężczyźnie, jak on. Nic ponad uczucia, których on nie chce. Na początku, po tym jak przyszedł mi na ratunek, myślałam, że może uda nam się to wszystko poukładać, że może będzie w stanie mnie pokochać. Później przestraszyłam się, że jeśli coś poczuje to tylko przez tą głupią więź, a teraz … teraz myślę, że chce jedynie mieć święty spokój i czeka żeby móc wrócić do Hogwartu. – Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem rozbawienia. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale musiała jakoś wyczuć zaklęcie, które w jej kierunku rzucił. Najwyraźniej chciała zabawić się jego kosztem i postanowił sam troszkę z nią poigrać.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Pegaz czy jednorożec?"_


	8. Pegaz czy jednorożec?

_**ROZDZIAŁ 7**_

„_**Pegaz czy jednorożec?"**_

Po chwili jednak dostrzegł łzy spływające po jej policzkach i jego rozbawienie zniknęło.

– Nie wiem co robić – jęknęła, a klacz lekko trąciła ją łbem. – Chciałam jakoś stłumić w sobie uczucia do niego, ale z każdym dniem jest tylko gorzej. Każde spotkanie z nim jest dla mnie torturą i jednocześnie czuję pustkę i tęsknotę, gdy go nie widzę. Kiedy był dla mnie miły, prawił komplementy, martwił o mnie i nazywał Hermioną, wydawało mi się, że świat się zatrzymał, że jest jakaś szansa, że może mnie kiedyś pokocha, tak szczerze i wszystko było takie łatwe. Z nim. Teraz myślę, że tylko się bawił. Pewnie śmieje się ze mnie widząc, jak bardzo cierpię … z miłości. Jestem głupia, jak w ogóle mogłam pomyśleć, że ktoś taki, że on, że zakocha się we mnie – łkała. – Czuję się, jak kretynka. Jak skończona idiotka, za którą zawsze mnie uważał i pewnie uważa. I gadam do konia. – Przymknęła powieki i pozwoliła zwierzęciu skubać się po włosach. Zwątpił, czy aby na pewno udaje. Jej żal wydawał mu się szczery. Tylko nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego miałaby chcieć, by ją kochał i co mogła pokochać w nim. – Nie martw się, koniku. – Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do jednorożca. – Może Severus mnie nie kocha i nic dla niego nie znaczę, ale to dobry człowiek i jestem pewna, że ci pomoże. Mi też pomógł i pewnie będzie pomagał zawsze, gdy będę potrzebowała. Jest bardzo mądry i zna każdy eliksir, a jak nie ma eliksiru, który pomoże twojemu źrebakowi, to on go stworzy. Poproszę go jeszcze dziś. – Hermiona poderwała się, gdy pegaz stanął dęba i zaczął do niej zbliżać. Cały czas trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu i był właśnie gotów jej użyć, ale samica jednorożca zarżała gniewnie i jej partner potulnie się wycofał. Dziewczyna roześmiała się. – Chyba jest o ciebie zazdrosny – szepnęła klaczy do ucha i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swetra ostatnie jabłko. – Jutro ci kilka przyniosę – zapewniła i pożegnała się z magicznym zwierzem.

Pospiesznie wycofał się spod krzaka i udając beztroskę rozglądał się na boki idąc ścieżką w jej kierunku. W myślach szybko analizował to co usłyszał, a serce łomotało ze szczęścia i niepewności. Czuła coś do niego. Był pewien, że to nie miłość, ale na pewno coś czuła. Hermiona bez wątpienia nie pogardzała nim i miała dla niego jakieś pozytywne uczucia. Jeśli dobrze to rozegra może uda mu się je w niej rozbudzić. Rozpalić na tyle, by poczuła coś więcej niż sympatię i zauroczenie. Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy go dostrzegła i udając, że dopiero się tam pojawił spytał od niechcenia, co porabiała. Odwzajemniła jego radość ze spotkania, ale z jej oczu nie zniknął smutek.

– Coś cię gryzie, Hermiono? – spytał łagodnie sam nie wiedząc czego się spodziewa. Nie był przekonany, czy dobrze zrozumiał słowa, które kierowała do jednorożca i póki co nie chciał zbyt szybko wyznawać jej tego co sam czuje w obawie przed zrobieniem z siebie błazna. Istniało też prawdopodobieństwo, że dobrze wiedziała o zaklęciu podsłuchującym i odegrała całą tę scenkę, żeby mu tylko dopiec. Z drugiej strony, jeśli ona faktycznie była zakochana nie chciał, by cierpiała. Nie widział sensu w torturowaniu jej i siebie przy okazji, skoro mogli po prostu być razem, szczęśliwi.

– Źrebię jest chore – westchnęła i spojrzała na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

– Chore? – zdziwił się i w ostatniej chwili ugryzł w język przed stwierdzeniem, że wygląda na całkiem zdrowe.

– Ma problem z tożsamością – wyjaśniła smutnym głosem. – Jest mieszańcem i nie może odnaleźć w sobie cech dominujących żadnego z rodziców. Jednego dnia mam wrażenie, że to mały jednorożec; znikają jego łaty i staje się złocisty, a na łbie widać zalążek rogu, drugiego przeistacza się w małego pegaza z upierzonymi, umięśnionymi łopatkami. Przez te przemiany zamiast zyskiwać, traci sporo sił magicznych. Z takim niezdecydowaniem nie będzie w stanie dożyć roku – jęknęła. – Profesorze, może mu pan jakoś pomóc? Wiem, że nie jest pan Hagridem, ale może istnieje jakiś eliksir albo zaklęcie, albo coś. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie, a on nawet nie miał siły gniewać się za tego profesora, ani porównanie do gajowego.

– Przychodzisz tu codziennie? – spytał, na co przytknęła. – Które z cech dominują?

– Mam wrażenie, że jest po równo – odparła i z nieśmiałym uśmiechem przyjęła ramię, które jej oferował. Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy skierował ich w stronę rzeki.

– Masz coś przeciwko małemu spacerowi? – wytłumaczył się. – Już dawno tam nie byłem.

– Nie – odpowiedziała wciąż mocno zdziwiona. – Z przyjemnością.

– Jeśli źrebak nie przejawia w nadmiarze cech żadnego z rodziców, to dlaczego nie miałby dorosnąć jako mieszaniec? – Wzruszył ramionami. – Obydwa gatunki są pokrewne i dzielą większość atrybutów tak fizycznych, jak i magicznych. Nie znam się dokładnie na magicznych zwierzętach i jeśli chcesz możemy to jeszcze skonsultować z Hagridem albo przestudiować kilka publikacji na ten temat, ale myślę, że żadne cechy nie wykluczają się nawzajem i śmiało może dorastać, jako dziecko pegaza i jednorożca.

– Tylko jak go do tego przekonać – westchnęła.

– Przy pomocy eliksiru, który będziesz przerabiała podczas ostatniego roku praktyki – zaśmiał się.

– Ale to za późno. – Posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

– Doprawdy, bywasz czasem taka nierozsądna, Hermiono – jęknął z niedowierzaniem – albo masz mnie za pozbawionego serca drania, co wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Czy chce mi pan powiedzieć, że go uwarzy? – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, ale on jedynie zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Nauczy mnie pan? – spytała tracąc pewność na co on wywrócił oczami i pokręcił głową udając wielkie niezdecydowanie. – Co mam zrobić, by mu pan pomógł?

– A co chcesz mi oferować? – szepnął pochylając się nad nią nisko. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, a na jej twarzy zaczął malować się grymas rozczarowania. – Żartowałem – kontynuował swój szept. Jej oddech nieco przyspieszył, gdy zbliżył usta do jej szyi. Nie był tylko pewien czy to z niepewności o los konika, czy to jego osoba tak działa na nią. Miał nadzieję na to drugie, ale bał się, że z jej strony to jedynie chwila słabości, zauroczenie, brak towarzystwa i wdzięczność, dlatego póki co starał się stonować nieco swoje emocje i działać powoli. Zanim wykona jakiś ruch, potrzebował więcej dowodów na to, że jej uczucia są szczere. – Jeśli ci zależy, możemy uwarzyć go razem. To bardzo skomplikowany eliksir i muszą wykonywać go dwie osoby – wyjaśnił. – Jest trudny i wymaga sporych umiejętności i wyczucia. Na szczęście nie wymaga ingrediencji, których nie możemy zdobyć. Cały proces trwa cztery dni. Czy to wystarczy temu pegazo-jednorożcowi?

– Czytałam trochę i wydaje mi się, że sił magicznych, które zużywa na te przemiany starczy mu na około trzy miesiące – odparła z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję. Wiedziałam, że pomożesz. Profesorze – dodała pospiesznie mocno się czerwieniąc.

– Ten eliksir wymaga sporej dyscypliny i synchronizacji – tłumaczył. – Dam ci później książkę, z którą chciałbym byś się zapoznała zanim zaczniemy warzyć. Wyjaśnię ci dokładnie na czym będzie polegał udział każdego z nas i w czym tkwi trudność. Obydwoje stracimy sporo sił i energii warząc go, dlatego ważne jest byśmy postarali się zrobić go poprawnie za pierwszym razem. – Hermiona przytaknęła z powagą.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spędzali wspólnie czas nie kłócąc się i nie czyniąc sobie nawzajem złośliwości. Z lekkim dystansem, ale uśmiechała się do niego i kilka razy z jej ust wymsknął się nawet Severus. Wciąż nie wiedział co myśleć o tym wszystkim. Z jednej strony była otwarta i z nieśmiałością, ale przyjmowała jego niewielkie pieszczoty. Nie zabierała dłoni, gdy delikatnie ją muskał i sama wtulała się, gdy ścieżka, po której wędrowali nagle się zwężała. Z drugiej, wciąż wyczuwał od niej dystans. Gdy skomplementował jej fryzurę, westchnęła z rezygnacją i nic nie odpowiedziała tylko odsunęła się od niego i szła kilka kroków za nim. Brakowało jej wiary w siebie i to było dla niego oczywiste, a on bał się, że po latach złośliwości jakimi ją raczył, ona każdy najdrobniejszy przejaw sympatii będzie odbierała jako atak.

Kusiło go, by przystanąć i szczerze z nią porozmawiać. Wyznać jej co czuje i dowiedzieć się w końcu, czy i ona darzy go jakimiś uczuciami. Nie był już nastolatkiem tylko dorosłym mężczyzną i wszelkie gierki, podchody i flirciki zdawały się być dla niego za trudne. Przez lata szpiegował Czarnego Pana, wyciągał od śmierciożerców poufne informacje i razem z Zakonem przygotowywał niebezpieczne misje, był Mistrzem Eliksirów i stworzył dziesiątki autorskich, skomplikowanych mikstur, biegle władał czarami i tworzenie zaklęć nie było dla niego niczym trudnym, a nie potrafił skutecznie poderwać młodej kobiety. Własnej żony. Sztuka uwodzenia była mu zupełnie obca, a wszelkie względem niej działania zdawały się przynosić odwrotny skutek. Jeśli wierzyć słowom, jakie szeptała do jednorożca, wszystko co robił od czasu, gdy udało mu się znaleźć ją w Londynie przynosiło odwrotne efekty. Wszystko układało się dobrze do czasu. Początkowo poznawali się powoli, dużo rozmawiali i zdawało się, sprawiało to przyjemność im obojgu. Zamieszkali razem, pracowali w jego laboratorium bez kłótni i nawet z niezręcznych sytuacji potrafili się śmiać, i nagle z dnia na dzień wszystko się zepsuło.

Po tym, jak odszedł Potter wciąż starał się być dla niej miły. Zostawił ją, przekonany, że dziewczyna potrzebuje samotności. Nie starał się jej od siebie odsunąć tylko dać jej trochę odpoczynku, wytchnienia po ciężkich przeżyciach. Ona najwyraźniej odczytała jego zabiegi zupełnie inaczej, a fakt, że on niczym durny dzieciak zaczął wściekać się o powrót do „profesora Snape'a" wszystko tylko pogorszył. Zdał sobie sprawę, że obydwoje zachowują się infantylnie, ale jej zachowanie można w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć. Miał nad nią władzę i wciąż nie stronił od tego, by tę władzę wykorzystywać. To on krzyczał na nią jeśli coś nie szło po jego myśli. To on mówił co jej wolno, a czego nie. Zabraniał, nakazywał i obrażał. I nawet o tym kiedy jest miło, on decydował. Nie miała powodu, by traktować go inaczej niż profesora i wszelkie podstawy do tego, by jego przejawy czułości uznawać za zwykłe złośliwości. Taki przecież był; złośliwy, zgryźliwy, stary dureń.

Zastanawiał się też w jaki sposób przekonać ją, że to co czuje to jego własne emocje. Nigdy nie była z nikim związana i bał się, że jeśli teraz zbyt gwałtownie na nią naskoczy, ona wystraszy się go i jeśli mu ulegnie, zrobi to tylko ze strachu bądź braku lepszych perspektyw. A szczerze powiedziawszy, jeśli chciała w jakimś związku kiedyś być, to żadnych innych możliwości nie miała. Był jej jedyną opcją i nie bardzo wiedział, czy cieszy go to aż tak bardzo. Z jednej strony nie chciał jej stracić ani się nią dzielić, ale z drugiej, nie chciał, by kochała go tylko dlatego, że nie może pokochać innego. Postanowił, że spróbuje wrócić do tego co było między nimi przed weselem Weasleya. Będzie subtelnie się do niej zbliżał, przestanie złościć o wszystko i zacznie ją delikatnie uwodzić. Poczeka cierpliwie na ruch z jej strony z nadzieją, że nie stanie się to za dziesięć lat i wówczas uderzy. Albo, po prostu wykorzysta okazję, jeśli taka się nadarzy.

– Podchodziłaś do tego źrebaka? – spytał od niechcenia.

– Tak – odpowiedziała nieco skruszona – ale kiedy pegaza nie ma w pobliżu. Przepraszam, profesorze, wiem, że mówił pan, bym tego nie robiła, ale …

– Mam nadzieję, że byłaś ostrożna – przerwał jej łagodnie.

– Oczywiście – przytaknęła. – Jednorożec zdaje się mnie lubić. – Uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kilka jego srebrnych włosów.

– Są z grzywy – zauważył. – Pozwoliła ci? – zdziwił się.

– Ona też wyrywa czasem moje włosy – zaśmiała się, a on przypomniał sobie, jak koń skubał ją po głowie. – Jest bardzo łagodna – zapewniła po chwili z powagą. – I chyba wie, że jej źrebak potrzebuje pomocy. Myślę, że pozwoliłaby także panu podejść.

– To dobrze, bo będziemy potrzebowali nieco sierści tego zwierzaka – odparł.

– Może być problem jeśli pegaz będzie w pobliżu – zmartwiała. – Jest sceptycznie nastawiony do moich wizyt, a nie możemy uśpić go zaklęciem, bo wówczas wystraszymy samicę.

– Jest w stosunku do ciebie agresywny? – Spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

– Nie, raczej … po prostu mnie nie lubi – odparła ze smutkiem. – Ale to żadna nowość. Jestem pewna, że pozwoli panu podejść.

– Z całą pewnością mnie polubi od razu, jak wszyscy – sarknął, a ona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Jak przekonałaś jednorożca?

– Dałam jej kilka jabłek – odpowiedziała przygryzając wargę. – Jest strasznym łakomczuchem.

– Próbowałaś tej sztuczki z pegazem? – spytał marszcząc brwi. Przytaknęła. – I dziwisz się, że cię nie lubi? – zaśmiał się. – Wyobraź sobie, że odwiedza nas ktoś, kogo jeszcze nie znamy zbyt dobrze, żeby nie powiedzieć wcale i zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie przynosi najlepszą ognistą whiskey. – Spojrzała na niego z krzywą miną.

– Nie znoszę ognistej – prychnęła. – To dość niegrzeczne z jego strony. Och – jęknęła, gdy spłynęło na nią zrozumienie. – Jestem idiotką.

– W istocie, Granger – wymsknęło mu się i aż syknął, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta. Ona na szczęście zdawała się to przyjąć jako coś normalnego. – Nie każde kopytne zwierzę lubi jabłka, Hermiono. – Posłał jej łagodny uśmiech.

– Hagrid miał nam opowiedzieć o pegazach na ostatniej lekcji – wyznała. – Mówił, że z całą pewnością będzie sporo pytań o nie na końcowym egzaminie.

– Hermiono – odetchnął – przykro mi, że z mojego powodu nie ukończyłaś szkoły.

– To nie pana wina – szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego wzruszając ramionami. – Doszłam do wniosku, że nie będę się wciskać tam, gdzie mnie nie chcą. Poradzę sobie, profesorze. Jak to wszystko się skończy po prostu wrócę tam, skąd przyszłam. Proszę się nie czuć zobowiązanym do kontynuowania tej praktyki i opieki nade mną. – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony tą dość gwałtowną rezygnacją z magicznego świata i chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ona nie świat miała na myśli, ale jego.

– Jesteś skończoną kretynką, jeśli myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę – syknął ze złością, a ona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. – Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, choćbym miał cię przykuć kajdanami. Zostaniesz w tym domu i opuścisz go tylko wówczas, gdy ja się zgodzę – warknął. Odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił w stronę domu sam nie wiedząc, co w niego wstąpiło. Naprawdę zachowywał się, jak skończony idiota. Znowu wszystko schrzanił złoszcząc się bez większego powodu. Kopnął kamień wyładowując nieco złość i dopiero uświadomił sobie, że to nie on, tylko ten kretyn ze snów przez niego przemawiał. Powtórzył dokładnie słowa, którymi uraczył swoją żonę, gdy ta chciała pojechać na kilka tygodni do Bath z przyjaciółką. Kłócili się już od dłuższego czasu i wcale nie dziwił się kobiecie, że chciała od tego odpocząć. Jej mąż jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie opanował tak dobrze subtelnej sztuki prawienia złośliwości i jak już starał się jej dopiec robił to w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Obrócił się dyskretnie w jej kierunku. Wciąż stała w miejscu, w którym ją zostawił i patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami. Powinien był do niej wrócić i jak przystało na normalnego człowieka, przeprosić, ale coś go powstrzymało.

Jeszcze tego samego popołudnia wrócił na łąkę i bez większego trudu przekupił pegaza kostkami cukru, by ten pozwolił mu podejść do źrebięcia. Oczywiście bzdurą było, że potrzebuje pomocy do uwarzenia eliksiru. Mikstura była skomplikowana i wymagała czasem dwóch par rąk, ale on był nie tylko doświadczonym warzycielem, ale miał do tego talent i z powodzeniem potrafił wykonać pewne czynności z pomocą zaklęć. Zdziwił się, gdy zastał ją w laboratorium. Złamała zakaz wchodzenia tam w niedzielę i w pierwszym odruchu chciał znowu na nią nakrzyczeć, ale złość z jaką przestawiała kolejne kociołki i czyściła blaty, powstrzymały go.

– Co robisz, Granger? – spytał od niechcenia. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego szorowała wszystko dookoła.

– Sprzątam – wyjaśniła prychając coś pod nosem – jak co tydzień.

– Jak co tydzień? – Spojrzał na nią, jak na kretynkę. Chwycił za dłoń, w której trzymała ściereczkę i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. – Po ci to?

– Żeby umyć blat. – Tym razem to ona popatrzyła na niego, jak na kretyna. – Zwykle w poniedziałki zaczynamy warzyć kilka eliksirów i przynajmniej jeden przygotowuje się przez kilka dni. Nie bardzo mogę wówczas tutaj posprzątać, żeby niczego nie zniszczyć. Dlatego robię to w niedzielę wieczorem.

– Ścierką? – Uniósł szmatę w dwóch palcach.

– A czym? – Wyrwała mu ją i wróciła do szorowania stołu. – W szkole zawsze pan powtarzał, żebyśmy czyścili swoje miejsce pracy …

– Nie jesteśmy w szkole, Granger – warknął. – Możesz używać do tego magii.

– Ale ja wciąż się czuję, jakbyśmy w niej byli – krzyknęła ze złością. – Przepraszam – westchnęła i usiadła na stołku. – Zrozumiem, jeśli będzie pan chciał mnie ukarać, dać szlaban czy coś. – Pochyliła głowę ze skruchą, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Dziewczyna była w totalnej rozsypce i dobrze wiedział, że sam skutecznie się do tego przyczynił. Była bardzo podatna na zranienie, a on wykorzystywał to do granic.

– Nie zamierzam cię karać – odparł spokojnie siadając obok niej. – Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć o co chodzi, Hermiono – poprosił. – Szczerze.

– Chodzi o nich, profesorze – westchnęła. – Ostatnio mam sny, w których oni wciąż się o coś kłócą i mam wrażenie, że to przez nas. Myślę też, że przeze mnie ona nie może zajść w ciążę.

– I dlaczego ma nas to niby obchodzić? – sarknął.

– Jestem świadoma tego, że nie jestem kobietą, którą ktokolwiek chciałby za żonę – mówiła z rezygnacją. – Nie jestem dziewczyną, o której marzą tłumy mężczyzn czy choćby jeden i powiedzieć, że jesteś niezadowolony z faktu iż jestem twoją żoną to wielkie niedopowiedzenie i ja to rozumiem. Nie dziwi mnie to. Nie posiadam żadnych zalet, które mężczyzna mógłby uznać za atrakcyjne i nie mam nic do zaoferowania. Jednak to nie upoważnia nas do tego, by niszczyć im życie. Są nieszczęśliwi przez nas. Przeze mnie. – Spojrzała na niego zmartwiona.

– Bzdura – prychnął.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tym zachwycony, ale Severusie … profesorze, oni naprawdę na to nie zasłużyli. – Spuściła głowę i cichutko odetchnęła. – Nie sądzę, by byli odpowiedzialni za to co nas spotkało, a my przez swoje zachowanie niszczymy ich szczęście.

– Bzdura – powtórzył krzywiąc się.

– Severus … – próbowała błagalnym tonem – oni byli dla siebie zupełnie inni. Gdy o nich czytałam wydawali się szczerze zakochani, oddani sobie. A my wtargnęliśmy w ich życie z buciorami. Niszczymy całe ich uczucie. Severus kocha Hermionę, ona to czuje, ale jednocześnie wciąż na siłę stara się być dla niej zimny, nieczuły i obojętny. Jest zagubiona, bo nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje. Nie zrobiła nic złego. – Posłała mu pełne łez spojrzenie, a on w duchu wywrócił oczami widząc, co ta dziewczyna z nim wyprawia. – Nie twierdzę, że to pana wina. Myślę, że obydwoje ją ponosimy i tylko obydwoje możemy to naprawić.

– Bzdura … – Wstała ze stołka i zaczęła krążyć przed nim.

– Naprawdę pozwolisz im cierpieć tylko dlatego, że sam nie jesteś szczęśliwy ze mną? – Stanęła naprzeciwko niego i chwyciła go za dłoń. – Nie proszę, byś odgrywał czułego męża, Severusie. Nie chcę byś stał się nagle nim, ale proszę jedynie byśmy starali się zachowywać jak cywilizowanie ludzie, a jak już się kłócimy, to byśmy nie dominowali swojej niechęci do siebie ponad uczucia, jakimi oni się darzą. – Chciał jej ponownie przerwać, ale odetchnęła głęboko i kontynuowała zanim zdążył otworzyć usta. – Zawsze, gdy my kłócimy się o jakieś głupoty im coś nie wychodzi. Ich nieporozumienia są powodowane przez dziwne zbiegi okoliczności, które my wywołujemy …

– Bzdura – udało mu się w końcu wejść jej w słowo.

– Czyli nie mogę na ciebie liczyć? – Ona jednak nie dawała za wygraną i koniecznie chciała mu udowodnić, że potrafi mówić bez przerw. – Nie mogę liczyć na to, że pomożesz mi utrzymać ich związek szczęśliwym albo chociaż postarasz się go nie niszczyć do końca? Skoro nie możesz mnie pokochać, to może postaraj się mnie chociaż ignorować. Jesteśmy na siebie skazani i ...

– Bzdura … – wciąż próbował.

– Wygrałeś, Severusie. – Uniosła ręce na znak poddania. – Rób co uważasz za słuszne. Skoro możesz spokojnie z tym spać i patrzeć w lustro.

– Czy tamta Hermiona też tyle gada? – Udał, że się zastanawia. – Bzdurą, totalną bzdurą jest to co powiedziałaś na samym początku. Z całą resztą się zgadzam. Mam w nosie ich szczęście, ale pomijając fakt, iż przez nich nie mogę w istocie spokojnie i przyjemnie spać, mam dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli oni się nie pogodzą i nie będą tryskać tym dziwnym szczęściem przez cały czas, ty nie przestaniesz gadać, a jeśli nie przestaniesz gadać będę musiał wcielić w życie mój plan awaryjny.

– Co masz na my... – Bez większego zastanowienia pochylił się nad nią i zatkał jej usta swoimi. Leciutko zassał jej dolną wargę i przez moment delektował się wnętrzem jej ust, gdy delikatnie je po chwili uchyliła. Objął jej twarz dłońmi i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

– Istnieje spore zagrożenie – kontynuował wcześniej przerwaną myśl – że jeśli oni się pogodzą i będą znowu tryskać tym różowym uczuciem, jak po ślubie, ty częściej będziesz budziła się obok mnie – pochylił się do jej ucha i wyszeptał – naga. Jesteś tego świadoma, Hermiono? – W jej imię starał się włożyć tyle zmysłowości i czułości ile tylko mógł i to zdawało się działać. Stała przed nim niczym porażona, z wciąż uchylonymi ustami i nie była w stanie wydusić słowa. Chyba nawet niewiele z tego co on mówił docierało do niej. – Wiedziałem, że to skuteczny sposób, byś przestała gadać. A wracając do przerwanego mi na samym początku zdania – odsunął się od niej na wyciągnięcie ręki i zalotnie zawinął sobie kosmyk jej włosów na palec – bzdurą jest, że mężczyźni, a zwłaszcza jeden nie marzą o takiej kobiecie, jak ty, a jeszcze większą, że nie posiadasz zalet i nie masz niczego do zaoferowania. – Ponownie pochylił się nad nią i muskając płatek jej ucha szeptał – dobranoc, Hermiono.

Delikatnie otarł swą dłoń o jej i ruszył do wyjścia. Stanął w progu i przez chwilę z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu.

– Proponuję – powiedział już normalnym, lekko rozbawionym głosem i to dopiero ją oprzytomniło na tyle, by się obrócić – żebyś od razu położyła się spać w mojej sypialni. Jestem pewien, że Hermiona przyjmie jego przeprosiny.

– Co? – wydukała.

– Żartowałem, Hermiono. – Uśmiechnął się. – Chociaż perspektywa kładzenia się spać i budzenia z tobą nagą przy boku jest bardzo kusząca, wolałbym byś zrobiła to z własnej woli.

Wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni i jeszcze długo zanim zasnął nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy jej obrazu, gdy stała oszołomiona po pocałunku. To nie było nic wielkiego. Smakował ją ledwie przez chwilę, ale starał się przekazać jej tym jak wiele wartą kobietą jest. Włożył w to jednocześnie tyle czułości, by wiedziała, że pocałował ją z pragnienia jej, nie ciszy.

Rano obudził go zapach jej włosów i powoli, zanim otworzył oczy przygotowywał się na wybuch jej humorów. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać. Chociaż zwykle nic nie mówiła, to przez cały ranek była podenerwowana, rozkojarzona i zawstydzona. Wczoraj jednak dość usilnie zabiegała o ich pogodzenie, więc równie dobrze mógł spodziewać się wybuchu radości albo innej głupiej reakcji. Uniósł niespiesznie powieki i pierwszym co zobaczył to jej zaczerwieniona twarz. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i Severus z ulgą stwierdził, że ponownie dostrzega wesołe iskierki nadziei. Niepewnie przygryzła dolną wargę i leciutko przejechała palcem po jego szorstkim policzku. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się czując jego zarost i ku jego zdumieniu pochyliła się nad nim i musnęła jego wargi.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – zaszczebiotała i owinęła się prześcieradłem pozbawiając go okrycia. Gdyby zerknęła w dół, dość szybko zorientowałaby się, jak te poranki działają na niego, ale ona dyskretnie tego nie zrobiła. Wstając pochyliła się jeszcze nad nim i ocierając policzkiem o jego policzek zamruczała do ucha – to całkowicie moja wola.

W myślach unosił ręce w geście triumfu i patrzył niczym zaczarowany, gdy zawinięta szczelnie w atłasowe prześcieradło znikała w jego łazience. W pierwszej chwili zastanowił się, czy nie odczytać tego jako zaproszenie, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że byłoby to z jego strony spore nadużycie i wspólny prysznic zostawił na inną okazję. Postanowił wykorzystać jej dobry nastrój i trochę się z nią zabawić.

Z trudem utrzymywał powagę, gdy podczas śniadania Hermiona z całych sił próbowała się nie rumienić. Pobiegła do jadalni zaraz po wzięciu prysznica z nadzieją, że uda jej się zjeść w samotności, podczas gdy on będzie korzystał z łazienki po niej. Przewidział jednak jej plan i dokonał toalety w drugiej łazience. Miał niezły ubaw, kiedy z uśmiechem powitał ją i z nonszalancją odsunął jej krzesło. Zerkała na niego z ukosa i szybko odwracała wzrok kiedy na nią patrzył, a starał się nie odrywać od niej przez cały czas.

– Dobrze spałaś, Hermiono? – spytał nalewając jej kawę do filiżanki.

– Dziękuję, dobrze – odparła i z niecierpliwością oczekiwała kiełbasek, które za jego namową Biedronka miała podać z opóźnieniem.

– Wybacz, że jeszcze jestem nieogolony, ale nie lubię tego robić przy pomocy zaklęć, a dość długo zajmowałaś łazienkę, w której trzymam maszynkę – kontynuował konwersację udając beztroski ton. Zmieszana spojrzała na niego.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Mogłeś mnie pospieszyć.

– Uznałem, że nic się nie stanie jeśli ogolę się później – odparł z miłym uśmiechem i umyślnie w tym samym momencie sięgnął po dżem. Chciała natychmiast cofnąć swoją dłoń, ale z czułością przytrzymał ją i lekko pogładził.

– Oczywiście, że nic się nie stało. – Nieśmiało zerknęła na niego i wyraźnie odetchnęła, gdy dostała swoje kiełbaski. Dobrze wiedział, że na to poranne zagranie z całusem i ściąganiem prześcieradła przygotowywała się pewnie na długo zanim się obudził i kosztowało ją sporo wysiłku, by nie uciec, jak zwykle. Doceniał to i nie chciał jej zbyt szybko zniechęcić, chociaż nie był pewien co nią kierowało. Dobrze wiedziała, że grając w jakieś głupie gierki nie ma szans z nim wygrać, ale jeśli żywiła do niego jakiekolwiek romantyczne uczucia, może uznała, że trzeba w końcu wszystko postawić na jedną kartę i wykorzystać nieco swoich wdzięków uwodząc go. Podobała mu się ta koncepcja dlatego postanowił ją trochę zachęcić. Tylko trochę. Starał się, jak mógł odgrywać miłego mężusia niczym Severus ze snu i musiał przyznać, że coraz lepiej się bawił. Oburzyła się, gdy zabrał jej ostatnią parówkę z talerza i wyraźnie chciała zaprotestować, ale ostatecznie zacisnęła zęby i z niewinnym uśmiechem porwała ostatniego rogalika.

– Cieszę się, że je w końcu polubiłaś. – Przełknął złość i z uprzejmością podał jej masełko. – Posmaruj, będzie smakował dużo lepiej – zachęcił wesołym głosem i zastanawiał się, kiedy na niego wybuchnie. – Uważasz, że to ty jesteś odpowiedzialna za brak ciąży u pani Snape? – zapytał i z niepokojem spojrzał na nią, gdy zakrztusiła się kawą. – O ile dobrze cię wczoraj zrozumiałem, uważasz, że nasze życie albo przynajmniej znaczące jego aspekty mają wpływ na to co dzieje się z nimi.

– Tak właśnie myślę – odparła niepewnie oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

– Sądzisz, że skoro jesteś pod działaniem eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego i ona pod nim jest – stwierdził. – Uważam podobnie. Tylko nie wiem, jak to możliwe, skoro od czasu, gdy go zażyłaś u nich minęło sporo więcej czasu.

– Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami – ale kiedy czytałam pamiętnik u nich minęło kilka miesięcy, a u nas ledwie pół doby. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale myślę, że to może mieć jakieś znaczenie.

– Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – spytał od niechcenia. – Pani Snape zdaje się bardzo martwić brakiem dziecka i chyba bardzo go pragnie.

– Oboje go pragną – sprostowała odzyskując rezon.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, jak i w tym wypadku im pomóc? – ponowił pytanie. – Eliksir będzie działał jeszcze dwa miesiące …

– Nic z tym nie możemy zrobić – przerwała mu.

– Są nieszczęśliwi – westchnął teatralnie.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie? – spytała z wyrzutem.

– Trochę – przyznał i pogładził jej dłoń. – Niemniej myślałem o tym. Jeśli pani Snape nie urodzi dziecka oznaczać to będzie, że i my nie pojawimy się na świecie. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. – Szkoda by było, gdyby cię nie było, Hermiono – westchnął.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, jak im pomóc? – Zmarszczyła niepewnie czoło.

– Dwa – odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Zakładam jednak, że jeden odrzucisz od razu i uznasz za dość nierozsądny, a drugi jest mniej pracochłonny, ale i dużo mniej przyjemny. – Hermiona wywróciła oczami. – Myślałem, żeby uwarzyć dla ciebie eliksir płodności. Został odkryty mniej więcej w tamtych czasach. Nie znam jego autora, ale możliwe, że to właśnie Severus nim był . Dziś to może nic wielkiego, ale wówczas raczej nie chwaliliby się, że wspomagali w taki sposób poczęcie potomka.

– Miałabym go wypić? – zdziwiła się.

– Ty nie, bo zakłóciłby działanie antykoncepcyjnego i mogłabyś – umyślnie zrobił przerwę, by napić się kawy – się poważnie rozchorować – dokończył z troską, a ona wywróciła oczami. – Zakładam, że jeśli go uwarzę, może on jakoś pozna recepturę i stworzy go dla niej – westchnął. – Ciebie będzie chronił eliksir antykoncepcyjny, a ona dostanie dodatkowe wsparcie. – Zrobiła niezbyt przekonaną minę, ale lekko przytaknęła. – Hermiono – odetchnął – nawet jeśli ty nie zażyjesz eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego za dwa miesiące, istnieje niewielkie ryzyko, że zajdziesz w ciążę. Jesteś świadoma tego, że nie zawsze, gdy budzisz się obok mnie oznacza to, że się kochaliśmy? – Granger spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Budzimy się obok siebie, ale jestem przekonany, że to w większości przypadków nic więcej – dodał spokojnym tonem.

– Myślałam … och – jęknęła mocno zawstydzona.

– W większości przypadków, Hermiono – dodał – nie mogę mieć pewności, że zawsze. Noc poślubna mogła wcale nie być wyjątkiem. – Przytaknęła niepewnie i dopiła swoją kawę.

– Mógłbyś pokazać mi jak warzy się eliksir płodności? – poprosiła. Nieco przygasła i wydawało mu się, że na tym zakończy swoje gierki na dziś. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć tym gadaniem o ciąży i seksie, o którym nie pamięta i początkowo chciał nieco przystopować. Jednak jedno zerknięcie na jej rumiane policzki i w głowie miał już całe mnóstwo pomysłów na ciągnięcie tej gry.

– Zrobimy go razem, jeśli chcesz – zapewnił. – Ale nie w tym tygodniu. Od dziś, aż do soboty zajmować się będziemy jedynie eliksirem dla źrebaka. – Podszedł do niej i pomógł wstać, gdy skończyła śniadanie. – Pozwól, że teraz pójdę się ogolić. – Chwycił jej dłoń i leciutko przyłożył ją do swych ust, po czym przesunął nią po swoim szorstkim policzku. – Chyba, że wolisz nieogolonych mężczyzn, Hermiono – dodał pochylając się nad nią. Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy głośno przełykając ślinę. – W takim razie do zobaczenia w laboratorium za dwadzieścia minut. – Skinął jej i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Czekała, kiedy zszedł na dół i jak zwykle sumiennie, według instrukcji z książki, którą wczoraj kazał jej przeczytać, przygotowywała potrzebne przyrządy i sprawdzała kolejne ingrediencje. Nigdy nie rozpoczynała pracy bez niego, ale zawsze, gdy schodził już na dół wszystko było gotowe do warzenia.

– Wybacz moje spóźnienie – przeprosił dopinając koszulę. Obróciła się do niego i przez chwilę wodziła za jego palcami przewlekającymi maleńkie guziczki. Przyjrzał się dokładnie wyrazowi jej twarzy i zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy możliwym było, że jej się faktycznie podobał. Z całą pewnością nie należał do ładnych mężczyzn, ale był dość dobrze umięśniony i wysoki, co jak mu się wydawało mogło podobać się kobietom. Mogło i zwykle podobało do czasu, kiedy zdejmował koszulę. Pokryte bliznami i różnymi magicznymi ranami ciało nie wyglądało już tak dobrze, a jak twierdziła większość, z jakimi spał, odrażająco. Nie przywiązywał do tego specjalnej wagi. Nigdy nie spotkał kobiety, która zrobiłaby na nim takie wrażenie, żeby zmusiło go to do jakiegoś, choćby drobnego działania. Tak, jak kiedyś wyznał Hermionie, większość znajomości kończyła się po pierwszej randce albo, co akurat przemilczał, po jednym razie i większość w tym celu była zawierana.

Hermiona jednak widziała już jego ciało z bliska. Często, gdy budziła się obok, była mocno wtulona w jego tors i nigdy, nawet za pierwszym razem, nie zaobserwował u niej czegoś w rodzaju wzdrygnięcia. Zachowywała się, jakby w ogóle nie zauważała jego niedoskonałości, chociaż wolał myśleć, że po prostu jej nie przeszkadzają. Złapał się na tym, że jest pierwszą, której chciałby się podobać. Wiele nie mógł zrobić. Ogolić się, może przyciąć włosy i w przypływie dobrego humoru nawet się uśmiechnąć, ale większość blizn była już tak stara, że najsilniejsze eliksiry wygładziłyby je tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Puknął się mentalnie w głowę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak dojrzewający gówniarz i sięgnął po szatę, której używał do warzenia. Zdjął z wieszaka drugą, mniejszą, po którą ona wyciągnęła rękę i rozłożył, pomagając założyć.

– Nie spóźnił się, pan – zapewniła spoglądając na zegar. Od dłuższego już czasu próbował rozgryźć tego jej „pana profesora" i wciąż był w punkcie wyjścia. Rozumiał dlaczego podczas nauki zwraca się do niego w taki sposób, ale zwykle też podczas spaceru tytułowała go profesorem. Nie miał pojęcia co jej przyświeca. Chciała mu za wszelką cenę okazać w taki sposób szacunek, czy bała się, że mówiąc mu po imieniu da wyraz zbyt dużego spoufalenia, a tym samym rozpali w sobie więcej uczuć. A może nie chciała ich rozpalać w nim? Możliwe też było, że sam dorabiał do tego niepotrzebną ideologię, a Hermiona nazywa go profesorem, bo nigdy nie poprosił, by mówiła mu po imieniu. Sam zresztą bez pytania porzucił pannę Granger. No tak, tylko że ona nie była już panną, a zwracanie się do niej pani Snape wydawało się niezbyt grzeczne w tym przypadku i z całą pewności odebrałaby to jako atak, a nie przejaw dobrego wychowania. Z drugiej strony dlaczego nie sprawdzić? Odpłaci jej przy okazji pięknym za nadobne.

– Jak zawsze wszystko świetnie pani przygotowała – pochwalił ją – zapominając jedynie o …

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam przygotowań, profesorze – przerwała mu nieco zaskoczona.

– Wiem – odparł spokojnie. – Proszę, żeby przygotowała pani wszystko podwójnie, pani Snape – nakazał z trudem zachowując kamienną twarz.

– Zakłada pan, że coś się nie powiedzie? – Posmutniała i fakt, że mógłby w nią nie uwierzyć był dla niej na tyle druzgocący, że nie zwróciła uwagi na panią Snape. Albo dobrze grała.

– Zakładam, droga pani Snape – zbliżył się do niej i pomógł sięgać potrzebne naczynia z górnej półki – że jest pani na tyle zdolna, że uwarzy pani ze mną ten eliksir bezbłędnie. Drugi zestaw będzie nam potrzebny, żebym mógł pokazać pani – szepnął wyciągając z jej dłoni mieszadła – w jaki sposób uwarzyć go, gdy w pobliżu nie ma pomocnika. I tu niestety obawiam się, że może pani polec.

– Nie wierzy pan we mnie? – spytała nieco zrezygnowana.

– Wierzę – odparł podając kolejne naczynia. – W innym przypadku nie zaprosiłbym pani na praktykę bez względu na to czyją jest pani żoną.

– Naprawdę uczy mnie pan tylko dlatego, że nią jestem? Pana żoną? – spytała siadając na stołku.

– Ma to dla ciebie znaczenie? – Stanął naprzeciwko niej uważnie jej się przyglądając. Pokiwała lekko głową. – Dlaczego?

– Chciałabym wierzyć, że nie wszystko robi pan z litości do mnie – szepnęła ze spuszczoną głową.

– Niczego nie robię z litości, Hermiono – odpowiedział unosząc jej twarz za podbródek. – Nie lituję się ani nad tobą, ani nad nikim innym. Nie robię tego, bo sam nie znoszę, gdy ktoś lituje się nade mną.

– Nad panem? – zaśmiała się, jakby usłyszała dobry żart. – Pan w żadnym aspekcie nie wzbudza litości.

– Posłuchaj – przysunął sobie stołek i usiadł naprzeciw niej – wiem, jak większość ludzi cię ostatnio traktuje. Podczas zebrań Zakonu, czy nawet na weselu u Weasleya widziałem, jak męczysz się z niechcianym współczuciem i zdaję sobie sprawę, iż tego nie potrzebujesz. Sam fakt, że ostatnio podczas zebrania lgnęłaś do Molly, która zasypywała cię poradami małżeńskimi, a nie do panny Weasley, która wciąż ubolewa nad twoim marnym losem dużo mówi. – Z przyjemnością obserwował, jak uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźliśmy nie jest twoją winą i chciałem być raczej pomocny niż litościwy. Trudno było nie dostrzec twoich umiejętności w większości sztuk magicznych, także w eliksirach i wiem, że jesteś świadoma faktu, iż dość często z premedytacją oceniałem cię zbyt surowo. Surowiej niż innych i co w tej chwili dostrzegam z dużą satysfakcją, nie złamało cię, a wręcz przeciwnie. Pracowałaś więcej i bardziej przykładałaś się do warzenia. Chciałaś za wszelką cenę udowodnić mi, że potrafisz i udało ci się – zapewnił. – Nie ukrywam i nie ukrywałem, że nie planowałem nikogo prosić na praktykę. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy decyzja moja była podyktowana jedynie faktem, iż zostałaś moją żoną, czy także tym, że wyrzucono cię ze szkoły i praktycznie straciłaś perspektywy na rozwój, niemniej nie żałuję jej i co bardziej zaskakujące jestem bardzo zadowolony. Nie tylko jesteś dobrą i zdolną uczennicą z poważnymi zadatkami na Mistrza, ale też jesteś bardzo pomocna i zaradna. I uwierz, gdy schodzisz tu po obiedzie, by uwarzyć kolejną porcję eliksirów pieprzowych, wzmacniających, na nerwy i innych do skrzydła szpitalnego, zastanawiam się czy to przypadkiem to nie przejaw litości nade mną.

– Chcę po prostu być pomocna – odparła zawstydzona.

– Jesteś, Hermiono – zapewnił i bezwiednie pogładził ją po włosach. – A teraz, droga pani Snape, może podniesie pani swój szanowny tyłek i zabierze się do pracy. Jak już mówiłem, zrobimy ten eliksir razem, a później jeszcze tego samego dnia będziesz wszystkie czynności powtarzała sama. Będzie to wymagało czarów, których jeszcze nie znasz i których planowałem uczyć cię dopiero za dwa lata. Są one nie tyle zbyt złożone, ale wymagają pewnego doświadczenia w warzeniu, którego póki co, jeszcze ci brakuje. Uznałem jednak, że skoro i tak już robimy ten wywar, dobrze, jeśli czegoś się nauczysz.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła zeskakując ze stołka i ku jego zdumieniu pocałowała go w policzek. – Jest pan niesamowicie dobrym i przekonującym mówcą. – Westchnął w duchu zdając sobie sprawę, że nie bardzo uwierzyła w jego zapewnienia o nielitowaniu się, ale to co powiedział nie było do końca kłamstwem. Zaproponował jej praktykę poniekąd ze współczucia, ale też dla swojego świętego spokoju. Uznał, że lepiej dla niego, jeśli sam zapewni jej zajęcie, niżby sama miała go na siłę poszukiwać, a co gorsza absorbować tym jego. Dzięki nauce bez trudu udaje mu się zatrzymać ją w posiadłości i ma ją przez cały czas na oku. Musiał też przyznać, że w istocie, Hermiona jest bardzo przydatna. Bez marudzenia przygotowuje wszystkie nudne mikstury dla Pomfrey i jeszcze starcza jej czasu, by zająć się ingrediencjami dla niego. Zaproszenie jej do współpracy było jedną z jego lepszych, choć nie do końca przemyślanych decyzji. Otrząsnął się zdając sobie sprawę, że już od dłuższej chwili trzyma dłoń na pocałowanym przez nią policzku.

Z przyjemnością przypatrywał się jej, gdy z zapałem przygotowywała składniki i z uwagą słuchała jego poleceń. To był pierwszy tak zaawansowany eliksir, jaki wspólnie tworzyli i dość szybko dało się wyczuć napięcie. Widząc z jakim zaangażowaniem podchodzi do sprawy uznał, że lepiej będzie porzucić na jakiś czas wszelkie gierki i skupić się na przekazaniu jej wiedzy. Eliksir dla źrebaka wykonywał głównie on, a ona jedynie go wspomagała i bacznie przyglądała się wszystkiemu co robił. Starał się jej wszystko dokładnie tłumaczyć, ale i tak był mocno zaskoczony, gdy później bez problemów powtarzała wszystkie czynności. Aż do trzeciego dnia.

To nie był najtrudniejszy moment i nawet specjalnie na nią nie patrzył, gdy mieszała w kociołku. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, gdy osunęła się na podłogę pociągając za sobą kociołek i wylewając jego wrzącą zawartość na swoją nogę. Nie był pewien, które z nich głośniej krzyknęło. Patrzyła na niego ze strachem, gdy zabierał ją na piętro i bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć, kiedy oglądał jej rany. Sam zresztą nie ufał swemu głosowi i wolał nie mówić nic. Był przerażony. Kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł, jak upada i kociołek zsuwa się za nią, spodziewał się najgorszego. Tylko w jednym krótkim momencie eliksir był niebezpieczny. Gdyby na tym etapie doszło do kontaktu z jej nagą skórą w najlepszym wypadku skończyłoby się to jej paraliżem, a najgorszym strasznie bolesną śmiercią. Na szczęście, Hermiona była dość szczelnie owinięta szatą ochronną i teraz z ulgą mógł opatrywać na jej nodze jedynie oparzenia.

Kiedy skończył i usiadł obok niej popatrzyła na niego ze łzami w oczach zamierzając zapewne przeprosić, ale nie potrafiła nic z siebie wydusić. Odetchnął głęboko i mocno, z całej siły przytulił ją do siebie. Był pewien, że wypadek nie był spowodowany przez jej nieuwagę. Była skupiona i robiła tylko to co jej kazał. Nawet pytania zadawała, gdy dał znać, że może. Podejrzewał, że to wykonywanie dwa razy tego samego, wyczerpującego eliksiru zmęczyło ją, ale nie sądził, że jest aż tak słaba.

– Źle się poczułaś? – spytał łagodnie dając znać, że nie jest na nią zły. Przytaknęła niepewnie głową. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że chcesz przerwać?

– To było dość gwałtowne – wyjaśniła. – Czułam się dobrze i po prostu nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie, zrobiło bardzo niedobrze i nie potrafiłam utrzymać się na nogach. Nawet nie miałam czasu zareagować. Pan wie, że nie stałabym tam, gdybym wiedziała, że coś się dzieje. – Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że zwymiotowała zaraz po tym, jak posadził ją na kanapie.

– Mogło ci coś zaszkodzić podczas obiadu? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie, a ona pobladła jeszcze bardziej. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, a jej oddech z każdą sekundą przyspieszał. – Hermiono, co się stało? – Chwycił ją za dłonie i lekko pogładził. – Zjadłaś coś, co mogło ci zaszkodzić? – powtórzył pytanie.

– Hermiona – zawahała się i zaczęła gorączkowo nad czymś zastanawiać – ona … śniłam dziś o niej. Hermiona jest chyba w ciąży.

Gdy słowa opuściły jej usta zamarli wpatrując się w siebie.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Pan profesor"_


	9. Pan profesor

_**ROZDZIAŁ 8**_

„_**Pan profesor"**_

– W ciąży? – powtórzył za nią tępo.

– W ciąży – przytaknęła. – Tak mi się wydaje.

– Będą mieli dziecko? – spytał, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

– Jeśli jest w ciąży to bardzo prawdopodobne – odparła.

– I myślisz, że ty … że my … że dziecko? – skrzywił się, a ona, ku jego irytacji wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Nie wygląda pan na szczęśliwego tatusia – zażartowała i po chwili syknęła z bólu, gdy klepnął ją w chorą nogę.

– Jak nie przestaniesz rżeć, to za chwilę zrobię z ciebie szczęśliwą mamusię – prychnął.

– Nie jest prawdopodobne bym była w ciąży, więc przestań się martwić – uspokoiła go.

– Jesteś o tym całkowicie przekonana, Hermiono? – Spojrzał na nią unosząc brew. – Pamiętasz, jak panią Snape ugryzła akromanutla? – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Wciąż masz ranę, a w twojej krwi, gdy Pomfrey badała cię po ataku Malfoya, wciąż były ślady toksyny pająka. – Jej uśmiech momentalnie zniknął. – Połóż się, mamusiu – zadrwił. – Za chwilę wrócę. – Wstał z zamiarem przygotowania prostej mikstury testującej. Jak się dobrze zastanowił, to wydało mu się nieprawdopodobne, by Hermiona mogła być w ciąży. Nawet jeśli współżyli wciąż działał eliksir antykoncepcyjny, jednak uznał, że lepiej będzie się upewnić. Po ich wcześniejszych doświadczeniach możliwym było, że wystąpią u niej objawy ciąży i zastanowił się, czy jakikolwiek test nie będzie przypadkiem zafałszowany. W szpitalu była możliwość bardziej szczegółowego badania, ale tutaj dysponowali tylko eliksirami i ewentualnie czarami, których nawiasem mówiąc nie znał.

– To nie jest śmieszne – mruknęła chwytając go za rękę. – Dokąd idziesz?

– Połóż się i postaraj nie ruszać nogą jeszcze jakiś czas – polecił. – Pójdę na dół wykonać eliksir testujący i posprzątać nieco ten bałagan na dole.

– To niemożliwe żebym była w ciąży – odparła bez przekonania.

– Ja nie jeździłem na koniu, a skręciłem nogę spadając z niego. – Puściła jego dłoń i robiąc zmartwioną minę pozwoliła mu już pójść do laboratorium.

W ciszy obserwowali, jak kropla krwi z jej palca wpada do testera.

– A jeśli jestem w ciąży? – szepnęła łapiąc go kurczowo za ramię.

– To już nic na to nie poradzimy, Hermiono – odparł gładząc jej dłoń. – Chyba od początku nie mamy na to zbyt dużego wpływu – westchnął.

– Długo tak mamy czekać? – zniecierpliwiła się nie odrywając wzroku od naczynia z eliksirem.

– Nie – mruknął. – Ciekawe jak wielki brzuch ci urośnie – dodał przypatrując się jej twarzy.

– Ha, ha, ha – burknęła. – Nie powinno się denerwować kobiety w ciąży – dodała prychając.

– Nie jesteś w ciąży – szepnął jej do ucha. – Eliksir zmienia barwę od razu, ten nie zmienił więc zakładam, że na tę chwilę nie jesteś w ciąży albo żadna z was nie jest. – Hermiona wyraźnie odetchnęła i opadła na oparcie kanapy. – Niemniej, bez względu na to, czy pani Snape spodziewa się dziecka czy też nie, niepokoi mnie twoje zasłabnięcie.

– Nie czuję się chora – odpowiedziała zmartwionym głosem.

– Nie mówię, że jesteś – wyjaśniał. – Martwi mnie, że obydwoje jesteśmy tak podatni na ich zranienia i wypadki. W dodatku przydarzają nam się jakieś istotne zajścia z ich życia. Niekoniecznie chronologicznie, jak zauważyłem i niekoniecznie dzieje się to we śnie. Nie potrafię rozgryźć klucza. – Schował twarz w dłoniach i zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Gdybyśmy wiedzieli w jaki sposób to się dzieje, moglibyśmy przynajmniej części wypadków zapobiegać albo przynajmniej przygotować się na nie. W tej chwili zdaje się, że nawet jeśli będziemy siedzieli i nic nie robili, to i tak może zdarzyć się wszystko.

Był zły na siebie, że tak zaniedbał tę sprawę. Praktycznie porzucił wszelkie poszukiwania i zdał się jedynie na Albusa, który też chyba niewiele robił. Zaraz po przeprowadzce do tego domu, Hermiona znalazła dziwną księgę, ale napisana była językiem, którego nie potrafił rozszyfrować i nie działało na nią żadne zaklęcie translatujące. Zdawało się, że pochodziła z tego samego okresu, co pamiętnik, który czytał i przynajmniej w części była spisana tą samą ręką, ale nie mógł tego stwierdzić z całą stanowczością nie posiadając go.

– Czujesz się tak samo, jak ja? – spytała nieśmiało kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Jakby ktoś przyczepił nam sznurki do kończyn i kazał grać w jakimś durnym przedstawieniu? – odparł.

– Dokładnie – mruknęła. – Nie martw się, Severusie – poprosiła. Westchnął jedynie w odpowiedzi i objął ją delikatnie ramieniem.

– Boli cię noga? – Spojrzał na nią z troską.

– Nie tak bardzo. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ale zgłodniałam.

– Powinnaś się teraz dobrze odżywiać – odparł poważnie. – Wydasz na świat naszego wspólnego przodka. Wolałbym, żeby nie był jakimś chorowitym chuchrem.

– Powinnam mieć humorki? – spytała wyzywająco.

– Wciąż je masz – prychnął.

– Nieprawda – odparła ze złością.

– Masz – zapewnił.

– Nie bardziej niż ty – odgryzła się – a raczej nie jesteś w ciąży.

– Ja nie miewam humorków – warknął mrużąc oczy.

– Oczywiście, że nie miewasz – parsknęła śmiechem i próbowała wstać, ale jej noga nie chciała się zgiąć. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona i nerwowo zaczęła odwijać opatrunek. Zatrzymał ją mocnym uściskiem i spokojnie poprawił bandaż.

– To przez eliksir uśmierzający ból – zapewnił kładąc jej dłoń na kolanie. Przeciągnął się i zaczął głośno zastanawiać co zje na kolację. Wstał i popatrzył na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Chyba mam właśnie jeden z moich napadów humorków. Miłej nocy, Hermiono. – Pochylił się nad nią musnął jej wargi i ruszył w stronę jadalni. Kiedy się obejrzał w progu, wciąż siedziała z zawziętą miną i zastanawiała się co zrobić. Oparła się na podłokietniku kanapy, ale gdy tylko udało jej się wstać opadała z powrotem. Założył ręce na piersi i obserwował ją przez chwilę z rozbawieniem. Usiadła w końcu z obrażoną miną i mruczała coś pod nosem.

– Mówiła coś pani, pani Snape? – zadrwił.

– Owszem, jesteś najmniej humorzastym człowiekiem jakiego znam, profesorze – odparła ze zrezygnowaną miną.

– Wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł na kolację. Poprosił skrzatkę, by nakryła do stołu i dopiero do niej wrócił.

– Już się pan najadł? – burknęła, gdy rozsiadł się obok niej.

– Na twoim miejscu byłbym milszy. – Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Może Biedronka się zlituje i przyniesie ci coś do jedzenia, ale później pozostanie ci spanie na kanapie. Na tej, kanapie – dodał pukając w drewniany podłokietnik.

– Długo to będzie działało? – spytała niepewnie.

– Uwierz mi, chcesz, żeby działało jak najdłużej – odparł poważnie. – Oparzenie będzie się goiło co najmniej do rana i lepiej, żeby przez cały ten czas działał środek przeciwbólowy.

– Pomoże mi pan dostać się do sypialni? – poprosiła posyłając mu niewinne spojrzenie.

– Nie – odpowiedział. – Najpierw coś zjesz, Hermiono – zakomunikował. – Zasłabłaś i wcale mi się to nie podobało. Później pomogę ci się położyć i nawet … nie, nie zaśpiewam kołysanki, przykryję cię kołderką. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Jutro nie wstawaj rano. Odpocznij, sam dokończę eliksir. Podejrzewam, że noga może cię jeszcze trochę boleć.

– Nawaliłam – szepnęła cicho. – Tak jak pan przewidział – dodała zawiedzionym tonem.

– Nie z twojej winy i muszę ci się przyznać, że jestem pod dużym wrażeniem – odparł poważnie. – Obstawiałem, że polegniesz już pierwszego dnia, kiedy miałaś mieszać po pięć i wrzucać kolejno świeżo siekane listki mięty. Gdyby nie ta dziwna, kobieca przypadłość, obawiam się, że uwarzyłabyś ten eliksir przynajmniej poprawnie – zapewnił.

– Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będziesz starał się mnie pocieszyć zapewniając o moich umiejętnościach w warzeniu – zaśmiała się, gdy podnosił ją z kanapy.

– Nie sądziłem, że tyle ważysz – odparł z przekąsem.

Starał się nie dać jej tego znać, ale naprawdę zaczynał poważnie martwić się tą zależnością między nimi a państwem Snape. Było zabawnie, gdy sny pozostawały jedynie snami i Hermiona budziła się naga obok niego albo któreś z nich dzięki snom odkrywało jakąś rzadką roślinę w ogrodzie, ale kiedy mdlała z powodu ciąży innej kobiety robiło się już mało śmiesznie. Chyba, że nie to było przyczyną i jego żona zasłabła z innego powodu. Może faktycznie nieco przesadził z jej nauką. Eliksir, który robili wymagał sporo skupienia i siły, a ona oprócz tego, że najpierw pomagała jemu i koncentrowała się, by zapamiętać każdy jego ruch, to później sama wszystko odtwarzała. Całkiem możliwe, że była jedynie przemęczona i złe samopoczucie obydwu pań nieszczęśliwie zbiegło się w czasie.

Niezbyt chętnie zgodził się, by Hermiona towarzyszyła mu następnego ranka w laboratorium, ale ostatecznie zapewniała, że noga ją nie boli i pozwolił zająć miejsce na stołku. Dokończył eliksir sam i sam zamierzał go podać źrebakowi, ale oczywiście ta irytująca kobieta uprała się i tak nim zakręciła, że praktycznie wyszło na to, że on sam ją prosił, by mu towarzyszyła. Ostatecznie skończyło się tak jak przewidział i musiał odlewitować ją do posiadłości.

Nie zaobserwował u niej żadnych innych objawów ciąży, a ze snów wynikało, że pan Snape o niej jeszcze nic nie wie. Zastanawiał się, na co czeka jego małżonka i wydało mu się zabawne, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem i ona nie jest świadoma swego stanu. Z tego co mówiła mu Hermiona tylko domyślała się ciąży swojej prababki, nie była jej wcale pewna. Niemniej wydawało się, że życie osiemnastowiecznych Snape'ów kwitło w najlepsze i on mógł się całkiem dobrze wysypiać często z nagą, pachnącą kobietą przy boku. Jego to bawiło, ją coraz mniej. Owszem miała przebłyski dobrego nastroju, a poranny całus wszedł jej już w nawyk, ale częściej na jej twarzy widać było rezygnację niż radość. Zwłaszcza, jak był to piąty taki poranek z rzędu.

– Dzień dobry – wyszeptał, gdy uniosła powieki i spojrzała na niego.

– Dzień dobry – mruknęła i ze zrezygnowaniem opadła na poduszkę obok. – Myślisz to samo co ja? – spytała spoglądając w sufit.

– Jeśli coś w stylu „Merlinie, ta kobieta jest prawdziwą szczęściarą", to chyba tak – sarknął.

– Miałam raczej na myśli „Merlinie, znowu to robili przez pół nocy" – odparła. – To zaczyna być frustrujące – dodała ciężko wzdychając. – Kocham się z panem tak często, a jednocześnie nigdy nie byłam z żadnym mężczyzną. Możliwe, że nigdy nie będę – szepnęła i nieco się zawstydziła.

– Myślę, że to akurat możemy łatwo zmienić – zaśmiał się i położył na boku przyglądając się jej.

– Chce pan zrobić z niego impotenta? – zdziwiła się. – Jak?

– Myślałem raczej o rozwiązaniu drugiego problemu, Hermiono – mruknął jej wprost do ucha.

Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej i wywróciła oczami, po czym prychając coś pod nosem zaczęła rozglądać się za swoją piżamą. W pobliżu nie było widać nawet najmniejszego skrawka i jak co ranek spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, by użył swojej różdżki. Zrobił zdziwioną minę i wzruszył ramionami udając, że nie wie o co jej chodzi.

– Mógłby pan przywołać moje ubranie, proszę. – Posłała mu pełne pretensji spojrzenie. Zdawało mu się, że miała dziś wyjątkowy zły nastrój i zastanowił się co mogło być tego przyczyną. Niemniej nie powstrzymało go to przed lekkim dokuczaniem jej.

– Z twoją nogą już wszystko w porządku. – Delikatnie powiódł dłonią po jej udzie ukrytym pod kołdrą. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy lekko ją połaskotał, ale nie odsunęła nogi. – Możesz pójść po swoje ubranie sama. – Opadł na poduszki i kontemplował strukturę sufitu. Hermiona ze złością pociągnęła za prześcieradło, którym byli okryci, ale posłał jej jedynie kpiący uśmieszek i zagarnął go jeszcze więcej pod siebie. – Jest niedziela i ledwie świta – wyjaśnił swoje postępowanie. – Zamierzam jeszcze chwilę pospać. Jeśli zabierzesz mi okrycie to zmarznę i możliwe, że się przeziębię, a gwarantuję ci, że chory bywam nieznośny.

– Och, przecież gdy jesteś zdrowy to zupełnie przystępny z pana mężczyzna – warknęła ze złością. – Proszę pożycz mi tę kołdrę, Severusie. Pójdę po szlafrok i ci ją odniosę. Będziesz mógł spać nawet cały dzień, do jutra, jak długo zechcesz. Są wakacje.

– Nie chcę aż tak długo spać – mruknął przyciągając jeszcze trochę prześcieradła. Widział, że jest na skraju, ale miał ochotę sprawdzić, jak daleko uda mu się posunąć. Najwyżej później ją przeprosi. Pomyślał też, że widok jej nagiej idącej do łazienki może być całkiem przyjemny. – Obawiam się, że jeśli pożyczę ci tę kołdrę porządnie zmarznę nim wrócisz, a wiedząc jak daleko jest stąd do twojej łazienki jestem niemal pewien, że w tym czasie już zasnę ponownie.

– Może po prostu przyznasz, że chcesz popatrzeć sobie na mój goły tyłek – syknęła ciągnąć za atłasowy materiał.

– Wydaje mi się, że już o tym wspominałem. – Posłał jej zjadliwy uśmiech. – W ostatnim czasie podziwiam go dość często w snach – dodał – chciałem porównać z rzeczywistością. – Był pewien, że teraz zarobi od niej serię wyzwisk, burknięć i impertynencji, ale ona jedynie spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi łez i westchnęła cichutko.

– Nie igraj z moimi uczuciami, proszę – szepnęła. – Nie mów o tych, których dla mnie nie masz poza snami. Nie jestem kobietą, o której śnisz. Proszę, przywołaj moje ubranie.

Sprawy przybrały dla niego dość nieoczekiwany obrót. Spodziewał się wybuchu złości, obrażania i przeciągania tego durnego prześcieradła, ale nie spodziewał się, że może ją to dotknąć w takim stopniu. Budziła się obok niego piąty ranek z rzędu i przynajmniej raz, jak mu się wydawało nie było to tylko leżenie obok siebie. Obudziła się na nim, oboje byli mocno spoceni i wyglądało na to, że dosłownie przed chwilą skończyli bardzo gorący seks. Tym razem do niczego między nimi nie doszło, ale najwyraźniej było to dla niej zbyt męczące, a jego infantylne uwagi nie pomagały.

Domyślał się co do niego czuje, ale pomimo jego umizgów wciąż nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Była miła i ochoczo odpowiadała na wszelkiego typu flirty i czułości, ale sama niczego nie inicjowała. Nie wiedział dlaczego i starał się to rozgryźć, jednak nie dawała mu żadnych wskazówek. Może odstraszał ją swoimi częstymi sarkastycznymi uwagami i ironicznymi żarcikami albo po prostu nie wierzyła, że on może czuć coś do niej. Machnął różdżką i po chwili tuż obok nich pojawił się jej jedwabny szlafrok. Skinęła mu w podziękowaniu i wciąż owinięta prześcieradłem usiadła na łóżku i skubała w palcach ubranie, które jej przywołał. Przymknął na chwilę powieki i modląc się w duchu do wszystkich bogów, by go nie przeklęła usiadł za nią obejmując z dwóch stron nogami i zaczął delikatnie masować jej ramiona. Westchnęła cichutko kiedy na jej karku zaczął składać leciutkie pocałunki i drgnęła, gdy chwycił między wargi płatek jej ucha.

– Nie kobiety ze snów pragnę, Hermiono – szepnął – i nie ją darzę uczuciami. Lubię, gdy budzisz się obok mnie; w piżamie lub naga, to bez znaczenia. Lubię, gdy obejmujesz mnie tak mocno i całujesz na dzień dobry. Nie znoszę, kiedy zrywasz się tuż po przebudzeniu z nadzieją, że jeszcze śpię i czuję pustkę i rozczarowanie, gdy budzę się sam. – Nie zaprzestając masażu przesuwał powoli usta po krzywiźnie jej szyi, przez barki, aż po ramiona. Dostrzegł, jak jej szlafrok ląduje na podłodze, gdy jego dłonie zsunęły się niżej obejmując jej kształtne piersi. Gdy zesztywniała, przez moment obawiał się, że wstanie pospiesznie i ucieknie, ale ona przymknęła powieki i oparła głowę na jego torsie. Po chwili obróciła się w jego stronę i z uchylonymi ustami spojrzała prosto w oczy.

– Nie zrań mnie – szepnęła – proszę.

Pogładził kciukiem jej policzek i powoli zbliżył do niej swą twarz. Odpowiedziała od razu. Ich usta złączyły się ze sobą, jakby pragnęły się już od bardzo dawna, jakby od dawna czekały tylko na tę chwilę, na ten moment, by w końcu posmakować warg tego drugiego. Ich języki spotkały się na granicy ust wykonując zmysłowy taniec. Wplótł jedną dłoń w jej pukle, a drugą objął w pasie i delikatnie, powoli ułożył na łóżku. Położyła dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, chociaż jemu wydawało się, że bliżej już być nie może.

Starając się nie przerwać pocałunku uniósł się nieznacznie i szybkim ruchem odrzucił wciąż zaplątane między nich prześcieradło. Podczas gdy ich języki smakowały się coraz zachłanniej, on zaczął powoli sunąć palcami wzdłuż jej ciała. Oderwał się na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza i obsypując jej policzki pocałunkami niespiesznie przenosił usta w kierunku szyi. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy przygryzł płatek jej ucha, a pod palcami poczuł twardy sutek. Przymknęła powieki i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, kiedy wargami poznawał strukturę jej piersi. Zassał delikatnie różową brodawkę i przez chwilę wirował na niej językiem. Przeczesała palcami jego włosy i chyba bezwiednie oplotła go swoją nogą. Przerwał na chwilę pieszczoty i uniósł się tak, by spojrzeć na jej twarz.

– Chcesz tego, Hermiono? – spytał ochrypłym z podniecenia głosem. Przytaknęła nieco oszołomiona i chciała przyciągnąć go do siebie, ale pozostał w tej pozycji patrząc na nią jeszcze przez chwilę. – Jesteś pewna? – Chwyciła w wargi jego palec, gdy delikatnie wodził po jej policzku i uśmiechnęła się.

– Kochaj mnie – szepnęła – kochaj się ze mną – poprosiła, a on nie zamierzał jej odmówić. Pochylił się nad nią i czule pocałował. Spojrzał raz jeszcze w jej oczy i po chwili odrzucając wszelkie niechciane myśli rozpoczął wędrówkę swych ust w dół jej ciała. Pragnął jej z całej siły i z trudem się hamował, ale chciał, żeby ich pierwszy prawdziwy raz, jej pierwszy raz, był taki jak należy. Chciał ją dobrze do tego przygotować i ponad wszystko nie chciał sprawić jej bólu i zawodu.

Gdy dotarł do piersi uniósł się nieco na jednym ręku i przez chwilę podziwiał wspaniały widok. Była cudowna. Niewielkie, kształtne piersi ze sterczącymi, małymi sutkami aż prosiły się, by chwycić je w swoje wargi. Syknęła, gdy leciutko zassał jednego z nich i po chwili zrobił to samo z drugim. Pojękiwała i cichutko wzdychała na każdy nowy dotyk, a czasem wzdrygała się leciutko, gdy przejechał po zbyt wrażliwym miejscu wywołując łaskotki. Reagowała niezwykle spontanicznie i była otwarta na wszystko, co bezgłośnie zaproponował. Odpowiadała na jego pieszczoty i bez oporu oddawała się im. Wydała z siebie cichy syk, gdy jego palce dotarły do jej najbardziej intymnych miejsc i delikatnie wślizgnęły się między jej dolne wargi. Początkowo spięła się nieco, ale już po chwili zaczęła niecierpliwie kręcić biodrami. Kiedy jeden z jego palców wślizgiwał się do jej wnętrza jęknęła przeciągle i przycisnęła jego głowę do swoich piersi jeszcze bardziej.

Lizał i ssał je jeszcze przez chwilę, a palcami wciąż masował jej wnętrze. Wydała z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia kiedy oderwał usta od jej piersi. Uśmiechnął się przekornie spoglądając na jej podnieconą twarz.

– Jesteś piękna – szepnął, a ona uniosła powieki patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie odrywając wzroku od wpatrzonych w niego oczu pochylił się i z czułością zaczął obsypywać jej ciało pocałunkami. Przesunął dłoń na jej udo i wodził opuszkami palców wywołując lekkie wzdrygnięcia i przyspieszony oddech za każdym razem, gdy ponownie przybliżał się do kępki włosków między nogami. Całe jej ciało wołało o więcej, ale nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Chciał ją smakować powoli, delektować się każdym skrawkiem tej brzoskwiniowej skóry, każdą krzywizną i wypukłością. Schodził ustami coraz niżej na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując się przy wgłębieniu jej pępka. Polizał go leciutko jednocześnie przesuwając się wygodniej między jej nogi. Przesunął obydwie dłonie na jej pośladki i uniósł nieco jej wzgórek łonowy jednocześnie zbliżając do niego swe usta. Pocałował ją tam krótko i usłyszał pomruk niezadowolenia, kiedy oderwał się niemal natychmiast przenosząc na uda. Rozchylił je szerzej i językiem zataczał kółeczka wzdłuż jej pachwin, coraz niżej aż do zagłębienia kolan. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, gdy uniósł jej stopę całując kolejno jej palce i uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Ponownie przymknęła powieki, a jej głowa opadła na poduszkę, gdy dość szybko przejechał językiem wzdłuż jej nogi zatrzymując się dopiero na rozgrzanej, wilgotnej kobiecości.

Jęknęła głośno, gdy wpił się ustami w łechtaczkę. Jej przyspieszony oddech stał się teraz bardziej urywany i co chwilę gwałtownie zasysała powietrze. Nadal nie zamierzał się spieszyć. Ślizgał się językiem między jej dolnymi wargami delektując się ich zapachem i smakiem. Jedną dłoń wplotła w jego włosy, a drugą mocno zacisnęła na prześcieradle kiedy ssąc lekko jej łechtaczkę zagłębiał w niej swoje palce. Nie penetrował jej głęboko. Nie chciał być zbyt szybki i zbyt nachalny. Wiedział, że bez względu na ich senne przygody musi ją dobrze przygotować do tego, co czeka ich za chwilę. Wiła się pod nim i wypychała biodra naprzeciw jego palcom, a na jego język spływało coraz więcej jej miłosnych soków.

– Severus – krzyknęła wyginając się w łuk. Poczuł, jak ścianki jej pochwy zaciskają się na jego palcach, a uda rozpaczliwie próbowała połączyć ze sobą. – Och – jęknęła – Severus – dyszała ciężko, gdy wciąż nie pozwalał jej na chwilę wytchnienia. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz i przejeżdżając językiem wzdłuż jej ciała dotarł aż do ust. Oddała pocałunek próbując uspokoić oddech. Przytulił ją i opadł na poduszki ciągnąc ją za sobą. Przycisnęła się do jego piersi i wciąż ciężko oddychając dochodziła do siebie.

Miał nadzieję, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Był zdesperowany, by to kontynuować, ale jednocześnie przygotowany na to, że ona zrezygnuje i musiałby jej na to pozwolić. Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że jej problemy z pamięcią są tylko wymówką powodowaną przez jej niepewność, to nie bardzo liczył, że mu się teraz zrewanżuje, jak zwykle to czyniła pani Snape. Nie oczekiwał od niej wiele i gdyby nie oddała mu pieszczot nie mógłby mieć pretensji. Była nieśmiała, niewinna i zanim pobrali się feralnej nocy, nigdy wcześniej nawet się nie całowała. Podejrzewał, że był pierwszym mężczyzną, którego oglądała nago, a z całą pewnością jeszcze nigdy nie oglądała żadnego z tak bliska. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że od razu zajmie się nim, jak doświadczona kochanka.

Miał właśnie zrezygnować z dalszego ciągu i po prostu mocno ją przytulić, gdy poczuł na swym sutku jej wilgotny język. Uniosła się lekko i przygryzając dolną wargę spojrzała mu w oczy. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że jeszcze nigdy, nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. W jej brązowych tęczówkach dostrzegł nie tylko pożądanie i pragnienie, dostrzegł coś, o czym myśli napawały go lękiem. Nie bał się samego uczucia, bał się, że to jedynie złudzenie, że w rzeczywistości nie czuje do niego nic i gdy tylko będzie mogła uwolni się od niego. Teraz był pewien jej szczerości. Wiedział, że nie powoduje nią tylko więź i zależność. Czuła coś do niego, a on wciąż bał się to nazwać. Jego członek drgnął, gdy wzrok powędrował na jej piersi ocierające się lekko o jego tors i po chwili, kiedy ustami zaczęła wodzić po jego klatce piersiowej zaczął domagać się dużo większej uwagi. Teraz, kiedy powoli sunęła ustami po jego brzuchu, wciskając się jednocześnie między jego zaciśnięte kolana, był pewien, że w żaden sposób nie potrafiłby już tego przerwać. Jego myśli odpłynęły, gdy maleńka dłoń zacisnęła się na jego udzie, a usta obsypywały małymi pocałunkami kępę włosów powyżej jego męskości.

– Nie musisz robić nic na co nie masz ochoty – szepnął, gdy poczuł jej oddech na swoim kroczu.

– Wiem. Nie robię – odszepnęła i przesunęła jedną dłoń na jego biodro, a drugą wodziła po pachwinie. Po chwili do dłoni dołączyły usta i nieśmiało wodziła nimi wzdłuż jego ud, wciąż omijając strategiczne miejsca. Myślał, że oszaleje, kiedy musnęła policzkiem jego sterczącego członka i mimowolnie wplótł palce w jej włosy. Zacisnął je bezwiednie, gdy w końcu przejechała ustami po jego penisie zatrzymując się na samym czubku. Łagodnie i powoli zaczęła go muskać językiem. Zamknął oczy i opadł na poduszkę oddając całkowicie rozkoszy. Jej dłonie błądziły w okolicy jego jąder, gdy z pasją chwyciła jego męskość w usta. Jęknął przeciągle i wypchnął biodra do przodu. Cofnął się po chwili nie chcąc na nią za bardzo naciskać.

– Hermiona – mruknął ochryple, gdy zaczęła poruszać głową w górę i w dół zaciskając wargi na jego członku. Dłonią masowała część u nasady co chwilę przesuwając ją na jego jądra i pieszcząc delikatne miejsca. W jej ruchach czuć było niepewność i nieco nieporadności, ale z każdą chwilą pieściła go śmielej, a on rozpływał się z rozkoszy. Chciał zatrzymać tę chwilę na dłużej, a najlepiej żeby już nigdy nie przestawała go dotykać. Przerwała na chwilę ssanie i zaczęła wodzić po całej długości językiem zatrzymując się na czubku i spijając kropelki jego podniecenia. – O tak – jęknął, gdy ponownie zassała się na jego męskości i zaczęła poruszać szybciej głową. Palce jej dłoni wbijały się boleśnie w jego pośladek przyciągając krocze jeszcze bardziej do jej twarzy, ale kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jej usta były teraz w centrum jego zainteresowań i tylko na nich się skupiał. Uniósł nieco głowę i zaklął cicho z podniecenia widząc, jak jej głowa porusza się między jego nogami. Zacisnął zęby i odciągnął ją nieco. Wiedział, że jeśli za chwilę nie przerwie, on dojdzie w jej ustach.

Nie miałby problemu, by chwilę później znów być gotowym, ale nie chciał robić z nią tego w ten sposób. Nie pierwszy raz. Chciał, by to zbliżenie było przyjemne dla nich obojga, by chciała go ponownie tam dotykać, pieścić i całować. Popatrzyła na niego niepewnie i przygryzła dolną wargę nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Usiadł i podciągnął ją do góry, a następnie razem z nią opadł na poduszki. Przetarł twarz dłonią i ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Jesteś cudowna – wycharczał, a ona niepewnie zaczęła wodzić po jego sutkach. Chwycił jej dłoń i zbliżył do swych ust. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy pieścił ją liżąc delikatnie jej nadgarstek. Złapał po chwili nieco mocniej i ciągnąc jednocześnie drugi przewrócił ją na plecy kładąc jej ręce nad głową. Wpił się w jej usta i z zachłannością zaczął całować. Chwycił obydwa nadgarstki w jedną dłoń, drugą błądząc po jej ciele. Przesunął się kładąc delikatnie między jej nogami i leciutko przejechał palcem między jej dolnymi wargami. Przymknęła powieki i jęknęła cichutko. Objęła go mocno, gdy tylko puścił jej ręce. Wolną dłonią objął jej twarz spoglądając prosto w oczy, a gdy nie dostrzegł w nich zawahania, zbliżył swe usta i namiętnie pocałował.

Nie przerywając pocałunku oparł się na jednej ręce, a w drugą chwycił swego penisa, którym delikatnie potarł jej wilgotną kobiecość. Chwycił jej udo i lekko gładząc uniósł je opierając na swoim biodrze. Jęknęła w jego usta, a paznokcie mocno wbiła w jego barki, gdy pchnął do jej wnętrza. Zatrzymał się na chwilę dając jej możliwość oswojenia się z uczuciem wypełnienia i z czułością musnął jej wargi. Chciał mieć pewność, że nie sprawia jej bólu i dopiero, gdy zaczęła się nieco odprężać ponowił swoje działania. Objęła go mocno do siebie przyciągając i zacisnęła usta na jego ramieniu, gdy powoli zaczął ruszać biodrami wchodząc w nią coraz głębiej. Jęknęła i wyraźnie rozluźniła mięśnie na dole, ale wciąż mocno przyciskała go do siebie. Chciał nieco przyspieszyć, gdy wypchnęła swoje biodra na spotkanie z jego, ale przytulała go tak mocno, że nie miał zbyt dużego pola manewru, a nie chciał jej teraz brutalnie odsuwać. Przesunął nieco głowę i opierając swe czoło o jej spojrzał w oczy.

– Będę delikatny, Hermiono – wyszeptał z czułością i to dopiero nieco bardziej ją uspokoiło.

– Jesteś – odparła cichutko pojękując. – Tylko mnie nie puszczaj.

– Nigdy – zapewnił i ponownie mocno ją pocałował.

Wchodził w nią powolnymi ruchami, początkowo zagłębiając tylko część swojego twardego penisa, ale z każdym pchnięciem jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze i głębsze. Czuł przyjemną wilgoć jej wnętrza i tak niesamowitą ciasnotę, że momentami odnosił wrażenie, jakby coś jeszcze zaciskało się na nim. Pochylił się nad nią i gorąco pocałował ssąc jej wargi i zachłannie wciskając język w jej usta. Jęki i westchnienia wypełniały ciszę panującą w domu, były jedyną muzyką ich namiętnego tańca. Wodziła palcami wzdłuż jego pleców, masowała je kolistymi ruchami i po chwili zacisnęła je mocno na jego pośladkach. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i syknął głośno z bólu, gdy wbiła w jego skórę ostre paznokcie i w odpowiedzi chwycił w zęby jej nabrzmiałego sutka uważając jednak, by nie sprawić jej bólu. Poluzowała nieco swój uścisk, ale wciąż przyciskała jego biodra do swoich wyginając swe ciało tak, by miał lepszy dostęp do jej gorącego wnętrza.

Oplotła go swą drugą nogą i teraz mógł wchodzić w nią na całą swą długość. Kochał ją długimi, powolnymi pchnięciami, które przerywał na krótkie pocałunki, a ich języki co i rusz spotykały się na granicy ich ust. Czuł jej dłonie na całym swoim ciele. Wodziła nimi, drapała leciutko, a gdy pchnął nieco mocniej wbijała je w jego skórę. Wsunął ręce pod jej plecy i siadając na łóżku pociągnął ją ze sobą. Objął ją mocno i z rozkoszą stwierdził, że cała mieści się w jego ramionach. Pasowała tam idealnie. Unosił ją za biodra nadziewając ją na swoją męskość, coraz szybciej i coraz głębiej. Czuł jak jej sutki ocierają się o jego tors i chciał ją pocałować, ale jej przyspieszony oddech nie pozwolił na wiele. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, drugą ręką mocno trzymając w talii. Odchyliła się nieco i teraz z podziwem patrzył na falujące krągłości jej piersi tuż przed nim. Pochylił się i chwycił jedną w usta. Ssał ją z dziką namiętnością wciąż mocno wypychając biodra jednocześnie pomagając jej się unosić.

Krzyknęła głośno i mocno do niego przylgnęła ukrywając przed nim cudowny widok. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a na swoim penisie poczuł zaciskające się ścianki jej kobiecości. Szczytując głośno jęczała jego imię, a po chwili i on głośno krzyczał jej. Mocno ją do siebie przycisnął i warcząc coś bliżej niezrozumiałego doszedł w jej wnętrzu. Poruszał jeszcze chwilę biodrami i gdy obydwoje w miarę uspokoili oddechy położył się razem z nią na miękkim materacu. Zatopił nos w jej puszystych włosach i rozkoszował chwilą. Objęła go mocno i wtuliła głowę w jego pierś. Czuł, że lekko zadrżała, ale nie miał w tej chwili siły, by sięgać po prześcieradło. Przycisnął ją jeszcze mocniej i delikatnie pomasował jej plecy.

– Byłaś wspaniała – mruknął wprost do jej ucha i przygryzł jego płatek.

– To było niesamowite, profesorze – wyszeptała, a on zamarł. Poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody i nie chcąc tracić nad sobą panowania przy niej, delikatnie zdjął z siebie jej ręce i spojrzał na nią twardym wzrokiem.

– Muszę iść do laboratorium – rzekł podnosząc się. – Poproś Biedronkę o śniadanie do łóżka, jeśli chcesz – dodał tak zimnym tonem, że przez moment obawiał się, czy pod prysznicem będzie chociaż kropla ciepłej wody.

Nie bacząc na swoją nagość wstała za nim i chwyciła go z całej siły za nadgarstek. Obrócił się do niej z ponaglającą miną.

– Co … – zaczęła przełykając łzy. – To wszystko to tylko gra? Bawiłeś się mną? – Zmarszczył brwi widząc, jak po jej policzku spływa łza. – Myślałam, że ci na mnie zależy – szepnęła wciąż mocno trzymając jego rękę. – Myślałam, że ty … uwodziłeś mnie, flirtowałeś i prawiłeś komplementy tylko dlatego, żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka? Żeby mnie rozpalić, bym niemal zaczęła błagać byś mnie wziął? Robiłeś to wszystko, żeby mnie przelecieć? Nie musiałeś się aż tak bardzo wysilać – szeptała, a po jej policzkach wciąż spływały łzy. Odetchnął głęboko i cała jego złość momentalnie zniknęła. Nie chciał jej zranić. Poczuł się urażony, gdy ten nieszczęsny „profesor" opuścił jej usta i chciał wyjść zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował. Przymknął powieki i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale swoim zwyczajem nie robiła pauzy. – Byłam tak beznadziejna, że nie zasłużyłam nawet na całusa? Co dalej? Za każdym razem, gdy najdzie cię ochota na seks, będziesz się bawił moimi uczuciami?

– Twoimi uczuciami? – wybuchnął w końcu. – A co z moimi, Hermiono? Pomyślałaś o mnie chociaż przez chwilę? O moich uczuciach? Czy masz mnie już za takiego drania, że nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jakieś posiadam? – Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia i wciąż mocno ściskała jego dłoń. – Co mam, do cholery, myśleć gdy pozwalasz mi się całować, pieścić, kochasz się ze mną namiętnie, a na koniec nazywasz swoim profesorem? Co mam myśleć, Hermiono? Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Mężczyzną, który wbrew wszelkim zasadom zwariował na twoim punkcie. Oszalałem, jak jakiś gówniarz. Robiłem z siebie skończonego idiotę przed tobą, uwodziłem, czarowałem i starałem się dbać o ciebie najbardziej, jak tylko potrafię, a wciąż jestem tylko profesorem. Tylko to we mnie widzisz? Starego, pozbawionego uczuć nauczyciela eliksirów? – Patrzyła na niego zszokowana przez dłuższą chwilę, a łzy po jej policzkach nie przestawały płynąć.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała uświadamiając sobie swoje potknięcia przez cały czas. – Przepraszam – powtórzyła. Odetchnął głęboko i z rezygnacją przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Nie płacz – poprosił masując delikatnie jej plecy.

– Wiesz, że to nieprawda. – Uniosła do góry głowę i spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Nie wiem – odparł. – Czasem niczego nie jestem pewien, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Hermiono.

– Zależy mi na tobie, bardzo – szeptała. – Przepraszam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak się zachowuję. Na początku nie wiedziałam, jak cię nazywać. Myślałam, że nie masz nic przeciwko, bym mówiła ci po imieniu, ale ty wówczas wyskakiwałeś ze swoją panną Granger i byłam pewna, że chcesz dać mi w ten sposób do zrozumienia, żebym zachowała dystans – tłumaczyła. – Dziś, to wtedy … tam, ja … powiedziałam to nieświadomie. Nie chciałam cię zranić.

– Wiem – westchnął. – Wiem, Hermiono. Nie powinienem się tak zachować. Po prostu … przepraszam. – Ucałował czubek jej głowy i mocno przytulił. Przez cały czas, gdy wyrzucała z siebie żal na niego, starał się nie zwracać uwagi na jej nagość, ale z chwilą gdy wstała chwytając go za rękę, cały jego gniew gdzieś uleciał ustępując wesołości. Tylko jej łzy powstrzymały go przed roześmianiem i do niej powoli zaczynała docierać śmieszność tej sytuacji. Przylgnęła do niego mocniej i leciutko ucałowała jego klatkę piersiową.

– Jakbyś chciał, żebym do ciebie mówiła? – spytała unosząc nieco głowę.

– A jak ci się wydaje? – warknął mrużąc oczy.

– Severus? – zapytała niewinnie. – Misiaczek chyba ci się nie spodoba – dodała przygryzając wargę.

– Gwarantuję ci, że Kotuś, Skarbuś, Króliczek i Sevuś także nie – prychnął i pchnął ją na łóżko. – Kochanie mógłbym jakoś przetrawić od czasu do czasu, pod warunkiem, że będziesz tak jęczała w łóżku, jednak Severus w twoich ustach brzmi dobrze, Granger. – Położył się na niej i z czułością ją pocałował. – I zapamiętaj sobie, marna istoto, że cholernie mi na tobie zależy. Oczywiście, że robiłem z siebie pajaca, żeby cię przelecieć, ale gwarantuję ci, że zamierzam to robić tak często, jak tylko się da. Kochać z tobą, nie robić pajaca – wyjaśnił, gdy na jej ustach zaczął błąkać się uśmieszek. – Powiedziałem ci co czuję i chciałbym byś przyjęła to do wiadomości, bo nie lubię się powtarzać. Nie jestem zmienny niczym nastolatka i możesz być pewna, że moje uczucia do ciebie nie ulegną zmianie od tak. I dla twojej wiadomości – przewrócił się na łóżko pociągając ją za sobą i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie – byłaś cholernie gorąca, cholernie namiętna i kurewsko mi było z tobą dobrze. Dlatego pozwolę ci teraz całkowicie przejąć inicjatywę.

– Język, Severusie – sarknęła i pocałowała go w usta. – I zamierzasz się całkowicie oddać w moje ręce?

– W twoje ręce i usta, kobieto – mruknął i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Musiał przyznać, że poddanie się całkowicie jej woli było jego lepszym z ostatnich pomysłów. Oczywiście rozłożenie się na łóżku i czekanie, aż ona usiądzie na nim odwalając najcięższą robotę nie miało nic wspólnego z jego lenistwem. Uznał, że jest młodsza i powinna nabierać doświadczenia jeśli chciała sprostać jego wymaganiom, a spoglądając na jej falujące piersi, podczas gdy unosiła się na jego męskości nabierał przekonania, że będzie całkiem sporo od niej wymagał. Za drugim razem nie zdołał już zbyt długo się powstrzymywać, ale był pewien, że i ona została usatysfakcjonowana. Objął ją delikatnie i okrył ich prześcieradłem, gdy wtuliła się w niego. Przymknął powieki i rozkoszował się chwilą. Z żoną. Wciąż jeszcze ten zwrot wywoływał w nim mieszane uczucia, a co go zadziwiało od samego początku nie było to nic negatywnego. Z dziwną swobodą przyjął fakt, że jest po prostu żonaty i już. Nie przypominał sobie, by chociaż przez chwile złościł się o to, że ktoś w jego imieniu pozbawił go wolnego stanu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to jej osoba czy magia sprawiły, że pogodził się z tym praktycznie w chwili, gdy fakt ten do niego dotarł. Teraz to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Hermiona był jego żoną, a jemu zaczynało się to coraz bardziej podobać.

Spiął się nieco, gdy palcem zaczęła wodzić wzdłuż jego blizn i w pierwszym odruchu chciał chwycić ją za dłoń i odciągnąć. Zacisnął jednak zęby i czekał, aż zacznie raczyć go przykrościami z powodu jego wyglądu.

– Nie lubię ich – szepnęła, a on cierpliwie oczekiwał ciągu dalszego. Zwykle padało coś w stylu, że mógłby rzucić na to jakieś zaklęcie maskujące albo kupić sobie jakąś maść. Starał się nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, by jakaś przytulała się do niego, ale ciężko było nie rozbierać się przy nich w ogóle. Nie żeby zależało mu na jakiejś i przejmował się tym co o nim myślą. Na tej jednak mu zależało i przeszło mu przez myśl, że dla niej mógłby się ich pozbyć. Tej chciał się podobać i zakuło go, gdy przeniosła dłoń na kolejną z blizn. Jakby chciała podkreślić ile tego paskudztwa na sobie ma. – Przypominają mi o tym, jak dużo musiałeś znieść, jak bardzo cierpiałeś. Chciałabym, byś był szczęśliwy, byś już nie musiał znosić więcej bólu. – Chwycił jej maleńką dłoń i przycisnął do swych ust. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie było w jej słowach ani odrazy, ani litości. Wypowiadała je z troską i szczerością.

– Dla mnie są przypomnieniem tego, jak głupi byłem, Hermiono – wyznał i mocno ją objął. – I jestem szczęśliwy – dodał zatapiając twarz w jej włosach. – Jestem szczęśliwy dzięki tobie. – Wtuliła się w niego i przez dłuższą chwilę rozkoszowali się swoją bliskością. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ona, jak nikt inny na świecie pasuje do jego boku, do jego łóżka, do jego życia. Czuł, że oboje są na właściwym miejscu. Ktoś, kto od kilku miesięcy sterował ich życiem zadał sobie dużo trudu, by jego sztuka zmierzała w tym właśnie kierunku i musiał przyznać, że bardzo dobrze dobrał aktorów do głównych ról. Miał pewne podejrzenia co do tajemniczego pojawienia się i zniknięcia pamiętników, ale póki co zostawił to dla siebie odnotowując w pamięci, by w odpowiednim czasie podziękować za tę śliczną, zarumienioną dziewczynę.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – mruknął ciężko wzdychając. Hermiona poderwała głowę i spojrzała na niego przestraszona. Chciała już swoim zwyczajem rozpocząć monolog, ale powstrzymał ją kładąc palec na jej ustach. Chociaż w jej przypadku czasem palec nie wystarczał tym razem poskutkowało. – Zamierzam jednak spędzić cały ten dzień w łóżku. I o ile miałaś jakieś plany na dziś, proponuję byś je zweryfikowała. – Przewrócił ją na plecy i z czułością pocałował.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Zdekoncentrowany portret twój"_


	10. Zdekoncentrowany portret twój

_**ROZDZIAŁ 9**_

„_**Zdekoncentrowany portret twój"**_

Tego dnia ograniczyli się nie tylko do czułości, ale w końcu szczerze porozmawiali. Nie odważył się jeszcze wyznać jej wszystkich swoich uczuć, ale postarał się, by była pewna tego, że uważa ją za wartościową i śliczną kobietę. Podobało mu się, gdy otwarcie zaczęła okazywać swoje uczucia. Przytulała się do niego, całowała i chwytała za rękę. Chwilami zachowywała się jak nastolatka, ale dopóki nie przesadzała nie widział w tym nic złego. Ochoczo się temu poddawał i póki co nie starał sprowadzać jej na ziemię. Był sporo od niej starszy, ale nie aż tak, by oprzeć się zakochanej dziewczynie, a całusy, spacery i pikniki, na które go ciągała być może nie były stosownymi dla mężczyzny w jego wieku, ale z drugiej strony nikomu nie szkodziły, a jej sprawiały wiele radości. Zbliżał się nowy semestr i niebawem nie będzie miał dla niej zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, a to co im zostanie będą musieli poświęcić na pracę w laboratorium.

Jej praktyka miała odbywać się w szkole i wszystkimi formalnościami zajmował się jak dotychczas dyrektor. Jego wkład ograniczał się do rozpisania planu na trzy lata, złożenia kilku podpisów i przedłożenie swoich referencji, jako doświadczonego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie miał z tym problemów. Dyrektor od lat suszył mu głowę, by w końcu przyjął, któregoś z uczniów na praktykę podsyłając już gotowe dokumenty i kiedyś nawet w przypływie dobrego nastroju rozpisał plan nauczania dla wybrańca, ale powrót Voldemorta, a co za tym idzie ograniczony czas wolny, przekreślił wszelkie jego plany, nie żeby żałował. Wśród uczniów Hogwartu, których miał przyjemność dotychczas uczyć było ledwie kilku, którzy przejawiali jakikolwiek talent do warzenia, a szczerz powiedziawszy, żadnego, którego chciałby dalej nauczać.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Dumbledore odwiedził ich jeszcze przed śniadaniem. Zostawił Hermionę w łóżku i sam do niego zszedł.

– Wybacz tak wczesną porę, Severusie. – Starzec z radosnym uśmiechem podniósł się z kanapy, gdy wszedł do salonu.

– Nic nie szkodzi i tak miałem wstawać – burknął i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko. – Domyślam się, że to albo coś pilnego albo masz problemy ze snem.

– Coś, co chyba nie powinno czekać – odparł Dumbledore. – Jak się czuje pani Snape? – spytał z wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem. Severusa aż zemdliło na myśl, że dyrektor wie dokładnie co dzieje się między nim a Hermioną i przez moment zastanawiał się, czy w sypialni nie wisi jakiś durny portret, który mógłby donosić.

– Podejrzewam, że właśnie się budzi – odparł obojętnie i zerknął na zegarek. – Jak ją znam, to za dziesięć minut będziesz mógł sam ją spytać. Zjesz z nami śniadanie?

– Za śniadanie podziękuję – Albus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Z Hermioną jednak muszę niezwłocznie porozmawiać. Najpierw jednak oddam ci tę księgę. – Włożył rękę do kieszeni i przez dłuższą chwilę siłował się z jej zawartością.

– Udało ci się ją odczytać? – spytał sceptycznie przetrząsając kartki.

– Z niemałą pomocą Billa. – Albus uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął po marcepanowe ciastko, które Biedronka piekła dla jego żony w niezliczonych ilościach.

– Coś co może nam się przydać? – Popatrzył na dyrektora z uwagą.

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem. – Księga ta jest magicznym, zaszyfrowanym zapisem życia państwa Snape. Coś jak ich wspólny pamiętnik. Nie wydaje mi się, że to samo w sobie jest pomocne, ale znalazłem tam jedno ciekawe zaklęcie. Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli sam to przeczytasz i dobrze radzę zastanowić się dwa razy przed rzuceniem tego czaru. Klucz do jej odczytania znajdziesz w notatkach, które dołączyłem. – Uśmiechnął się i zerknął w stronę drzwi, w których stała rozpromieniona Hermiona. Z pewną satysfakcją obserwował minę dyrektora, gdy podszedł do żony i z czułością się z nią przywitał. Zarumieniła się patrząc wymownie na gościa, ale przyjęła jego dłoń i nie oponowała, gdy trzymał ją podczas rozmowy z nim.

– Dyrektorze – przywitała się z uśmiechem.

– Hermiono wyglądasz olśniewająco. – Z trudem powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem na tę wylewność, ale nie omieszkał posłać dyrektorowi zjadliwego spojrzenia. Oczywiście, że jego żona wyglądała olśniewająco. Po pierwsze była śliczną kobietą, po drugie była jego żoną i po trzecie była jego żoną. Nie zostałaby nią, gdyby była zwykłą przeciętną panną.

– Dziękuję – skinęła lekko zarumieniona, a on pozwolił sobie ucałować jej dłoń. Nie spodobało mu się, gdy dyrektor głęboko odetchnął, a z jego twarzy zniknął wesoły uśmiech. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie ma dla nich kolejnej rewelacji związanej z ich małżeństwem. Od razu odrzucił wszystko co tyczyło się Pottera. Gdyby o smarkacza chodziło, Dumbledore nie starałby się zachowywać jakichkolwiek pozorów dobrego nastroju.

– Niestety, Hermiono – zaczął ze współczującą miną. – Nie mam dla ciebie dobrych wieści. Także tobie, Severusie, jak mniemam nie będzie miło to usłyszeć.

– O co chodzi, dyrektorze? – zaniepokoiła się. – Coś z Harrym?

– Nie miałem wieści od Harry'ego od kilku tygodni, ale jak mniemam, wszystko u niego w porządku. – Posłał jej smutny uśmiech. – Chodzi o praktykę, którą miałaś rozpocząć we wrześniu – zawahał się i spojrzał na nią z troską. Hermiona mocniej chwyciła go za rękę, a kątem oka dostrzegł jak w pod powiekami zbierają się jej łzy. – Dostałem dziś pismo z ministerstwa. Kolegium Warzycieli w porozumieniu z radą szkoły odrzuciło twój wniosek w oparciu o brak owutemu. Złożyłem już odwołanie od tej decyzji – dodał pospiesznie.

– Mówił pan, że to tylko formalność – wyszeptała zrezygnowanym tonem. – Wybaczcie. – Wstała i chciała odejść, ale zatrzymał jej dłoń w mocnym uścisku.

– Hermiono – dyrektor odetchnął – nadal możesz uczyć się od Severusa jednak nie może się to odbywać pod patronatem szkoły. Rada się na to nie zgodziła. – Pociągnął ją za rękę i mocno przytulił nie bacząc na stojącego obok gościa. – Pani Malfoy zajęła miejsce swojego męża – wyjaśnił tą nagłą nieprzychylność rady.

– Puść mnie – szepnęła, gdy mocno ją ściskał. – Proszę, chcę zostać sama. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Skinął jej lekko i całując w czubek głowy puścił jej dłoń. Pożegnała się z dyrektorem i wyszła.

– W co ty grasz, Albusie? – Posłał przełożonemu pełne goryczy spojrzenie. – Od kiedy rada szkoły ma wpływa na praktykantów wybieranych przez Mistrzów?

– Wybacz, Severusie – westchnął z rezygnacją, starzec. – Nie miałem wpływu na tę decyzję, tak samo jak nie mam wpływu na to co dzieje się w ministerstwie. Narcyza robi wszystko, by dobrać się do Hermiony i jestem pewien, że nie spocznie, póki tego nie zrobi. Obojętnie jakimi środkami.

– Co mam jej powiedzieć? – Zrezygnowany opadł na fotel. – Ta praktyka to było wszystko co miała. Albusie, jej całe życie legło właśnie w gruzach, a ja już nie mam nic, co mógłbym jej dać.

– Przesadzasz, chłopcze. – Ku jego irytacji czarodziej wciąż uśmiechał się głupkowato. – Jestem pewien, że dajesz jej dużo więcej niż praktyka. Poza tym, jak już mówiłem, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by nadal się uczyła. Nawet jeśli za trzy lata nie zostanie dopuszczona do egzaminów mistrzowskich to nawet bez tytułu będzie wykwalifikowanym warzycielem.

– Dobrze wiesz, że bez tytułu będzie warzycielem drugiej kategorii – odparł gniewnie. – Żadna apteka, żaden uzdrowiciel ani szpital, nie wybierze jej eliksiru, nawet uwarzonego w znakomity sposób, jeśli do wyboru będzie miał eliksir kogoś z tytułem. Znasz ją i wiesz, jak ambitną jest osobą. Kurwa. – Ze złością uderzył w podłokietnik.

– Nie denerwuj się, Severusie – uspokajał go dyrektor. – Jestem pewien, że wszystko się dobrze ułoży. Przestudiuj dokładnie notatki, które sporządziłem do tej księgi i daj znać, jak coś wymyślisz. Och, i przekaż żonie, że jako twoja asystentka ma pełne prawo przebywać na terenie Hogwartu, korzystać z biblioteki, a nawet uczestniczyć i prowadzić wykłady. Na to stanowisko masz prawo zatrudniać kogo tylko chcesz.

– Zapewne będzie wniebowzięta – sarknął.

Zabrał z jadalni kilka rogalików i ruszył na jej poszukiwania. Zaskoczyło go, gdy znalazł ją w ogrodzie zielnym. Pamiętał, jak wspominała, że bardzo lubiła chodzić tam czytać zanim jeszcze zostali małżeństwem, ale odkąd zamieszkała w posiadłości powtarzał jej, że to jedyne miejsce, które jest jego i tylko jego, i dość mocno przestrzegała tego zakazu. Rosło tam wiele rzadkich roślin i wszystkie były bardzo zadbane, ale oczywiście zakaz nie wynikał z faktu, iż bał się o swoje okazy, a tylko i wyłącznie z czystej złośliwości. Czasem przechodzili tamtędy do Hogwartu, ale przejście przez niego trwało ledwie kilka sekund i ciężko mówić w tym wypadku, że tam bywała. To był pierwszy raz kiedy ją tam zobaczył. Leżała na drewnianej ławeczce i spoglądała w błękitne niebo. Uniósł do góry jej głowę i usiadł kładąc ją na swoich kolanach.

– Nic nie jadłaś – rzekł machając jej przed nosem rogalikiem. – I od pięciu minut powinnaś być w pracy – dodał lekkim tonem.

– Czuję się chora – mruknęła. – Chyba nie powinnam dziś pracować – dodała ironicznie. Przymknęła powieki i westchnęła ciężko. – Przepraszam – jęknęła po chwili i usiadła obok niego. – To nie twoja wina.

– Nie – przyznał i wcisnął jej rogala do ust. – Jednak nadal pozostajesz moją asystentką i oczekuję, że będziesz mi pomagała.

– Co mam zrobić, Severusie? – Spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem.

– Dziś jest ładny dzień i pomyślałem, że możemy popracować w ogrodzie – zaproponował beztroskim tonem. – Hodowla roślin na eliksiry to niełatwa sztuka. Owszem możesz po prostu posadzić melisę i zerwać jej listki w odpowiednim momencie, jednak właściwie pielęgnowana i posadzona w poprawny sposób daje więcej możliwości. Jeśli do ziemi, w której rośnie dodasz jej posiekane łodygi, eliksir z niej uwarzony będzie działał o jedną trzecią czasu dłużej. Musisz, jednak uważać, nie zawsze jest to pożądany efekt – tłumaczył, a ona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Jeśli do wody, którą podlewasz miętę dolejesz kilka kropel soku z cytryny, wówczas nada się nie tylko do drinków, ale będzie też można stosować ją do różnych eliksirów pielęgnujących skórę dłoni.

– Nie wiedziałam – wyznała.

– Bo Sprout jest idiotką – prychnął. – I to jest twoje zadanie na pierwszy tydzień września – oznajmił jej.

– Jakie? – spytała niepewnie.

– Sama zastanowisz się w jaki sposób można udoskonalić rośliny niemagicznymi sposobami – polecił. – Opracujesz wszystko, a później sama stworzysz taki ogród albo raczej szklarnię.

– Mam sama postawić szklarnię? – zdziwiła się.

– Sama ją zagospodarujesz zmodyfikowanymi ziołami – wyjaśnił. – Postawimy ją razem, przy pomocy magii. Poproszę Pomonę o jakieś przydatne czary.

– Znowu szukasz mi zajęcia, bym nie myślała o tym, jakim ciężarem dla ciebie jestem? – Popatrzyła na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. – Możesz je rzucić, Severusie. Nie będę miała ci tego za złe. Nie chcę być twoją żoną wbrew twojej woli i nie martw się, nie będę cię do niczego zmuszała. Jeśli sobie zażyczysz; odejdę i obiecuję ci, że nikt nie pozna twoich tajemnic.

– O czym, ty do cholery mówisz? – zdziwił się.

– Profesor Dumbledore przyszedł dziś rano nie tylko poinformować mnie o decyzji rady – zaczęła ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Przyniósł też czar rozwiązujący nasze małżeństwo, prawda? Nie chciałam was podsłuchiwać. Wspomniał o zaklęciu, gdy weszłam.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, ty głupia kobieto – warknął. – Powtarzam po raz kolejny, że to twój dom i bez względu na to, jak się między nami ułoży; czy za tydzień wciąż mnie będziesz chciała czy rzucisz w diabły, nadal nim pozostanie, a ja cię stąd nie puszczę, dopóki nie nabiorę pewności, że jest bezpiecznie. Czyli szacuję, że nigdy. – Posłał jej ironiczny uśmieszek. – Jestem mężczyzną podstępnym, Ślizgonem, byłym śmierciożercą i szpiegiem, jeśli chcę kobiety to zrobię wszystko, by ją mieć, Hermiono. A skoro ją już mam, to możesz być pewna, że już jej nie puszczę. Rzuciłbym ten czar tylko wówczas, gdybym był pewien, że po raz kolejny przyjmiesz moje oświadczyny. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Kocham cię, Hermiono. Kocham ponad wszystko. – Wywrócił oczami i uklęknął przed nią. – Wyjdziesz za mnie, na zawsze, Hermiono?

– Na zawsze, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i pozwoliła mu wtulić się w jej łono, kiedy objął jej biodra. – Kocham cię.

– To pomóż mi wstać, bym mógł cię pocałować – prychnął i po chwili pociągnął ją na dół. – Nie ma żadnego czaru, kretynko – wymruczał w jej usta. – A nawet, gdyby był, to bym go nie rzucił. Za duże ryzyko, że mnie zostawisz.

– Nie zostawię, wariacie – zaśmiała się całując go w nos.

– Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, a możesz być pewna, że uraczę cię jakąś zmyślną klątwą – warknął.

– Mam cię nie całować? – udała zaskoczenie.

– Możesz, a nawet masz mnie całować w każdą część ciała, poza tą jedną jedyną, zrozumiałaś? – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Masz kompleksy? – zaśmiewała się z niego i po chwili znowu pocałowała go w nos. – Lubię twój nos – szepnęła przesuwając usta w dół i delikatnie muskając językiem jego wargi. – Warknął na nią i po chwili wpił się w jej usta zachłannie.

– Dlaczego oni to robią, Severusie? – spytała, gdy po namiętnym pocałunku, który jakimś dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności przeszedł w namiętny seks na wyczarowanym kocu, wtulała się w niego. – Mam wrażenie, że wszystkie te działania są wymierzone przeciwko mnie. Nie chodzi o małżeństwo. Tylko o moją edukację. Coraz bardziej czuję się panią Snape ze snów.

– Gdzie byłabyś dziś, Hermiono, gdybyś za mnie nie wyszła? – spytał odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy.

– Pewnie z Harrym – wyznała.

– Dokładnie – westchnął.

– Och – jęknęła – ktoś nie chce bym mu pomagała?

– Ktoś albo nie chce byś mu pomagała albo uważa, że powinien zrobić to sam, cokolwiek robi – odparł. – I nie powiem, że jestem niezadowolony ze sposobu działania, jaki ten ktoś sobie obmyślił.

– Dlaczego mnie po prostu ten ktoś nie zabił? – zastanawiała się.

– Próbowano cię zabić nie raz, Hermiono. – Odetchnął głęboko i oparł się na łokciu spoglądając jej w oczy. – A poza tym, to może być ktoś, komu zależy na powodzeniu Pottera.

– Ktoś uważa, że przeszkadzałabym mu? – Przygryzła wargę z zamyśleniem.

– Nie jestem pewien, ale to możliwe – wyznał. – Nie wiemy do końca co musi zrobić, Potter – tłumaczył. – Możliwe, że to coś, co musi zrobić w pojedynkę. – Hermiona przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. – Jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, ktoś chciał, żebyś pomogła swojemu przyjacielowi, jednocześnie nie mogąc z nim iść. Sama widziałaś jaki plan miał Potter.

– Nie miał planu – prychnęła.

– Dokładnie – sarknął. – Chciał odejść i szukać tych horkrusów, ale kompletnie się do tego nie przygotował. Dokąd, by poszedł gdyby nie ty? – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Sama widzisz. Potter potrzebował cię, byś go pchnęła, wskazała drogę, kazała iść. Gdybyś mu nie pomogła, albo zostałby u Weasleyów, albo złapaliby go już dawno śmierciożercy. Nie żebym żałował, ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie mogłaś z nim iść. Zrobiłaś dla niego tyle, ile mogłaś i ktoś uznał, że dalej będziesz przeszkadzała.

– Małżeństwo z tobą ułatwiło mu zadanie – westchnęła.

– Może tak, a może nie – odparł i pocałował ją w usta. – Przykro mi, Hermiono, że poniekąd stałaś się czyimś narzędziem.

– Nie sądziłam, że nieukończenie przeze mnie szkoły może pomóc Harry'emu – prychnęła. – Mogli mi powiedzieć w pierwszej klasie – zadrwiła. – Podobała mi się perspektywa praktyki u ciebie – westchnęła.

– I to się nie zmieniło, Kochanie – zapewnił. – Wciąż zamierzam cię uczyć.

– Kochanie? – zaśmiała się.

– Yhy – mruknął i znowu ją pocałował.

Nie był zadowolony, gdy nad ranem nie zastał jej w łóżku. Od kiedy wyznali sobie uczucia i spędzili całkiem miły poranek Hermiona zasypiała zwykle w jego sypialni i liczył, że taki stan rzeczy już pozostanie na zawsze. Ona jednak miała jakieś opory i wieczorem czuł zawahanie z jej strony dokąd ma pójść. Nie oczekiwał od niej, że będą spędzać namiętnie każdą noc, ale chciał ją mieć obok siebie, czuć jej bliskość i wiedzieć, że jest. Sam był zaskoczony, jak szybko przyzwyczaił się do budzenia przy niej i nawet całus w nos przestał mu przeszkadzać. Do złudzenia przypominała Hermionę ze snów. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale i jej zachowanie było podobne. Była otwarta i namiętna, gdy kochał się z nią w nocy, ale nad ranem czerwieniła się i potrzebowała zwykle dłuższej chwilki, by się przełamać i wyjść naga z łóżka. Na wspólne kąpiele i poranny prysznic także musiał ją długo namawiać, ale zwykle po pocałunkach i pieszczotach jej zdenerwowanie ustępowało. Nie naciskał na nią i nie przekonywał do niczego na siłę. Podejrzewał, że wciąż nie czuła się pewna swych wdzięków i starał się okazywać jej w subtelny sposób, jak bardzo mu się podoba.

Przeciągnął się z rozmarzeniem przypominając sobie poprzedni wieczór i po chwili oprzytomniał, gdy z korytarza dobiegło go głośne trzaśnięcie. Poderwał się z łóżka, chwycił swoją różdżkę i dyskretnie uchylił drzwi. Zmrużył oczy i z lekkim niedowierzaniem przyglądał się Hermionie, która zdenerwowana znikała w każdym kolejnym pokoju. Otwierała zamaszyście drzwi, wchodziła, wychodziła, trzaskała drzwiami i oddychała z widoczną ulgą. Ten schemat powtarzał się przy każdym pomieszczeniu. Zerknął na długi korytarz, zmierzył schody prowadzące na parter i drugie piętro i z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że sporo tego jeszcze przed nią. Uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy, gdy przypomniał sobie swój sen i teraz jej działania wydały mu się bardziej zrozumiałe.

– Coś się stało, Hermiono? – spytał stając przed drzwiami komnaty, do której właśnie weszła.

– Co? – Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. – Nie, nic. Miałam dziwny sen – mruknęła i ruszyła do kolejnych drzwi.

– I o świcie naszło cię na zwiedzanie domu? – sarknął. – Planujesz zajrzeć do każdego pokoju? – Wszedł za nią do kolejnego pomieszczenia i z założonymi na piersi rękoma przyglądał się, jak zagląda w każdy kąt, za zasłony i o dziwo nawet do komody.

– Przeszkadzam ci? – spytała zmieszana.

– Nie, możesz wchodzić i szukać czegokolwiek szukasz tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz, ale czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że to jakieś kilkadziesiąt tysięcy metrów kwadratowych? – Starał się utrzymać powagę, gdy posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie. – Nie licząc podziemi, które nawiasem mówiąc muszę w końcu zbadać. Jeśli swoje przeszukiwanie zaczęłaś od naszej sypialni to zostało ci jeszcze jakieś dwieście pomieszczeń. – Przystanęła i spojrzała na niego, jak na wariata

– Po co ci taki dom? – prychnęła, minęła go i udała się do kolejnego pokoju.

– Daje całkiem sporo możliwości – mruknął ciągnąc ją za rękę. Delikatnie ją pocałował i wskazał na duże łóżko.

– Nie mam teraz czasu – burknęła i z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi do łazienki.

– Jedno skrzydło tego domu zostało zbudowane za twojego panowania, Kochanie, więc to raczej ja powinienem pytać po co był ci tak duży dom – zaśmiał się ironicznie.

– Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że byłam aż tak próżna, by budować kolejne pokoje tylko dla siebie – odparła wzruszając ramionami. – Zapewne przyświecał mi jakiś szczytny cel. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z triumfem.

– Na pewno, jak każdej kobiecie, gdy czegoś chce – zadrwił.

– O ile sobie dobrze przypominam, to raczej ty mnie rozpieszczałeś prezentami, niż sama o to zabiegałam – prychnęła.

– Absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam, Hermiono – roześmiał się. – I nie mam z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

– I Biedronka sama to wszystko sprząta? – zdziwiła się przejeżdżając palcem po jednej z półek, na której nie było grama kurzu.

– Doprawdy, Hermiono jesteś aż tak mało spostrzegawcza? – roześmiał się. – W tym domu jest koło dwudziestu skrzatów. – Przystanęła i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jak to? – Zmarszczyła czoło i zaczęła się zastanawiać. – Gdzie one są?

– W pomieszczeniach, które kiedyś zajmowała także służba – wyjaśnił. – Służby mam nadzieję, tam już nie ma. Byłoby to trochę dziwne.

– Dlaczego ich nie widziałam? – dziwiła się.

– Taki mają nakaz – tłumaczył. – Możesz wezwać każdego z nich z imienia, ale jeśli wezwiesz skrzata po prostu, pojawi się Biedronka.

– Severusie. – Spojrzała na niego nieco zrezygnowana. – To niedorzeczne – wykrzyknęła.

– Musisz po prostu pogodzić się z faktami, moja droga – zaśmiał się. – Odziedziczyłem ten dom po naszych wspólnych przodkach, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, razem z każdym skrzatem i pokojem, którego na szczęście nie musisz sprzątać. Nic na to nie poradzę. Pomyśl o ogrodach, rzece, lesie i łąkach, które tak uwielbiasz i zastanów się, czy ta mała niedogodność mieszkania w wielkim domu, jaka wiąże się z posiadaniem tego wszystkiego nie jest tego warta.

– Och – jęknęła – jestem próżna.

– Uspokoję twe sumienie – zatrzymał ją i chwycił za ramiona – co roku dostarczam eliksiry i książki dla dzieci z sierocińca i do małych szpitali, a od tego roku, także sama będziesz część wykonywać. Jeszcze moja praprababka sporo naszych skrzatów delegowała do pomocy w wielodzietnych rodzinach, a w banku założyła skrytkę, z której zasilane jest konto mugolskich ośrodków dla młodzieży czy czegoś w tym stylu.

– Jesteś filantropem, Severusie – zaśmiała się i ucałowała go w policzek.

– Owszem – mruknął – i nikt oprócz ciebie o tym nie wie – dodał udając niezadowolenie.

– Chyba nie robisz tego dla sławy? – Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem i wróciła do swych poszukiwań.

– Miałbym pragnąć rozgłosu? – prychnął. – Zdjęć w gazetach, okładki w „Czarownicy", wywiadów, autografów i tłumu śledzących mnie pożądliwym spojrzeniem kobiet? No wiesz, co?

– Tak myślałam – odparła kręcąc głową. – Wszystko sprowadza się do zachwytu w kobiecych oczach. Mój zachwyt ci już nie wystarcza?

– Wystarcza, moja droga, dlatego pozostanę przy anonimowej dobroczynności. – Chwycił ją w pasie i mocno pocałował. – Powiesz mi teraz czego szukamy?

– Nie czego, Severusie, tylko kogo – odparła wyrywając mu się.

– Jakieś wskazówki? – Uniósł do góry brew w zdziwieniu.

– Och, dobrze wiesz, co mi się śniło. – Posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie i nie wiedząc czemu zajrzała pod łóżko w kolejnym pomieszczeniu.

– Chodzi ci o dwóch małych chłopców? – zaśmiał się.

– Czyli też ci się śnili? – jęknęła. – O bogowie. Oni gdzieś tu na pewno są. Co my z nimi zrobimy? To dzieci, Severusie. Małe dzieci. Nie wiem nic o magicznych dzieciach. W ogóle o dzieciach.

– Nie chcesz dzieci, Hermiono? – spytał nieco zaskoczony jej przerażeniem.

– Ja … – zmieszała się. – Z całą pewnością, gdybym chciała jakieś posiadać to przede wszystkim takie, o którym pamiętam skąd się wzięło, a nie znaleźć je w wieku lat trzech za zasłonką.

– Wydaje mi się, że z imionami nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów – zadrwił.

– Jestem pewna, że to twoja zasługa – westchnęła.

– Nie wątpię – odparł z wyższością. – Tylko wciąż nie rozumiem czego szukasz. Czyżby Severus i Albus bawili się z tobą w chowanego? Z tego co pamiętam, zwykle chowają się gdzieś w bawialni, nie w pokojach gościnnych.

– Zabawne, doprawdy. – Hermiona posłała mu ironiczny uśmiech. – Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że pragniesz mieć syna.

– Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie pragnę – wyznał, a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Pragnienie takie wydaje się dość naturalne u dorosłego mężczyzny. Chęć przekazania wiedzy, majątku …

– Och, przestań – warknęła. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w powrotną drogę. – Jak znajdziesz któregoś z tych małych nicponi, każ im umyć zęby i ręce przed śniadaniem – burknęła, a on nie mógł powstrzymać gromkiego śmiechu. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, jak odchodzi w stronę sypialni i wciąż nie potrafił się opanować. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek, zanim została jego żoną śmiał się tak dużo. Czy w ogóle potrafił się śmiać?

Z uśmiechem rozejrzał się po wesoło urządzonym pokoju i po chwili spoważniał, gdy jego wzrok przykuł dziwny kształt pod oknem. Przełknął głośno ślinę podnosząc parskającego, drewnianego konika, którego we śnie mały Severus dostał od dziadka Albusa. Odłożył go na półkę i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nie miał nic przeciwko własnym dzieciom, ale Hermiona miała rację; jeśli miały się kiedyś pojawić w ich życiu to wolałby, żeby przyszły na świat naturalną drogą, nie sprowadzone ze snów.

– Hermiono. – Objął ją w pasie i delikatnie ucałował w kark, gdy siekała już zioła potrzebne do warzenia. – Nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobnym, by ktoś żywy albo nawet coś, mogło przenieść się z naszych snów. To raczej niemożliwe.

– Jak byłam mała – odwróciła się do niego i położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej – to latanie na miotle też uważałam za niemożliwe – sarknęła. – Ale masz rację – westchnęła – sprowadzenie tutaj ich dzieci wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Trochę mnie poniosło dziś rano. Przeraziłam się.

– Małe dzieci cię przerażają? – zaśmiał się.

– Bardzo – odparła z powagą. – Ciebie nie? – zdziwiła się.

– Raczej nie. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

– Teraz to ty mnie przerażasz – jęknęła. – Chcesz mieć dzieci? – spytała niepewnie. – Małe?

– No raczej, gdybym zdecydował się na własne, to przynajmniej przez krótki okres musiałyby być małe – ironizował. – I tak, Hermiono, chciałbym mieć dzieci. Kiedyś – dodał szepcząc jej do ucha. – Chociaż może nie aż tak odległe kiedyś. – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie i rozejrzała się na boki. – Szukasz drogi ucieczki? – zadrwił. – Tak moja droga, jesteś moją żoną i to od ciebie będę oczekiwał potomka.

– Wyjaśnij mi, Severusie. – Zmarszczyła brwi i zrobiła krzywą minę. – Od kiedy z posępnego, złego i plującego jadem nietoperza przeobraziłeś się w wesołego żartownisia?

– Miłość – westchnął głośno – czyni cuda. Nietoperze też się rozmnażają. – Pobladła widząc, że on nie żartuje. – Hermiono – chwycił ją za rękę i posadził na stołku – chciałbym kiedyś, podkreślam – kiedyś posiadać dziecko lub dzieci, ale tylko i wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że to będzie nasze wspólne pragnienie.

– Nadal mnie przerażasz – mruknęła.

– Jestem jedynie szczery. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Zbliżył się do niej i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Nie martw się, Hermiono, to kiedyś nie nastąpi w przyszłym miesiącu – zaśmiał się. – Dziś uwarzysz sama kilka eliksirów do skrzydła szpitalnego. Są jeszcze braki i trzeba je uzupełnić. Ja zajmę się tymi podziemiami. Niebawem zaczyna się szkoła, a ja nie chcę cię zostawić tutaj samej, gdy nie wiem co tam jest. Później chciałbym ci coś pokazać. Coś, co kilka dni temu przyniósł mi Albus. – Hermiona przytaknęła.

– Uważaj na siebie i wołaj, gdyby było tam coś niebezpiecznego – poprosiła.

– Na pewno zawołam – zażartował.

Stanął jeszcze w progu i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się jej; z krzywą miną dotknęła swojego płaskiego brzucha i po chwili zaczerwieniła się widząc, że on wciąż na nią patrzy.

– Uzupełnię też zapas eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego – mruknęła i po chwili śmiejąc się, zostawił ją samą.

Ze świstem wypuścił powietrze spoglądając na duże, stalowe drzwi dzielące go od reszty podziemi. Biedronka zapewniała go, że są tam jedynie jakieś zbiory i pamiątki, ale nadal nie był pewien czego może się spodziewać. Wypowiedział inkantację i po chwili wrota uchyliły się przed nim, a w długim, mrocznym korytarzu zapłonęły pochodnie. Rzucił jeszcze kilka czarów wykrywających klątwy i uroki, ale niczego niebezpiecznego nie dostrzegł. Oniemiał, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Na końcu niezbyt długiego tunelu ukazała się przed nim komnata wielkości kilku boisk do quidditcha. Nie był w stanie dokładnie oszacować jej wielkości, ale był przekonany, że jest dużo większa niż rzut domu. Na całe szczęście, oświetlenie nie było zamontowane jedynie na ścianach. Z sufitów zwisały piękne żyrandole, na których momentalnie rozpaliły się świece. Rozejrzał się niepewnie i z ulgą stwierdził, że pomieszczeniem tym zajmował się ktoś, z tak dużym zamiłowaniem do porządku, jak on. Wielkie kufry, paczki, skrzynie i szczelnie owinięte meble były ustawione w równych rzędach, a między nimi pozostawiono wygodne alejki, którymi można było nie tylko swobodnie przejść, ale też bez większego trudu przejrzeć zawartość poszczególnych pakunków. Oprócz tego piwnica podzielona była na kwartały, a na kamiennej podłodze wyryte były daty utworzenia każdego kolejnego.

Zerknął na dół i dostrzegł rok 1900. Domyślił się, że od tamtego czasu nic nowego nie pojawiło się w komnacie. Pamiętał, że jego prababcia składała wszelkie pamiątki na strychu, ale nie był pewien, czy więcej już nie mieściło się na dole, czy po prostu nie miała ochoty tutaj wchodzić. Zostawił „współczesność" i ruszył szybkim krokiem do roku 1748, daty jego ślubu z Hermioną. Co go mocno zaskoczyło, kwartał z pamiątkami tamtego okresu nie był ostatnim. Za nim ciągnęło się jeszcze kilka alejek skrzyń i dziwnych pakunków. Zerknął na malejące liczby, ale to postanowił zostawić sobie na później.

Z rozmachem rozerwał papier okrywający wąski podłużny przedmiot i po chwili z zachwytem przyglądał się pięknemu portretowi żony. Odkrył kolejne i z lekkim uśmiechem wysyłał niektóre z nich na górę. Dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się przy ich portrecie ślubnym. Wyglądała pięknie tamtego dnia i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed delikatnym muśnięciem jej twarzy. Zaskoczyło go, gdy pod obrączką poczuł lekkie łaskotanie i zaintrygowany ponowił pieszczotę obrazu. Z jego palca rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło i domyślił się, że Hermiona w jakiś sposób musiała odczuć coś przez płótno. Od dziecka był oswojony z magią, a ta mimo upływu tylu lat wciąż go zaskakiwała. Była czymś wciąż nieodgadnionym, kryła w sobie tyle tajemnic i niespodzianek, iż podejrzewał, że do końca życia braknie mu czasu, by wszystkie odkryć.

Wysłał niewielki obraz do swojego gabinetu i skupił swą uwagę na wysokiej szafce na biżuterię. Wcześniej przeglądał szkatułę ze spinkami do mankietów i ta wielka, wykonana z rzeźbionego palisandru zdecydowanie musiała być własnością jego niepróżnej małżonki. Uchylił drzwiczki i jęknął ze zdumienia. Skrzywił się dostrzegając ilość drogich kamieni, metali szlachetnych i nawet nie chciał myśleć ile te świecidełka musiały być warte. Już wcześniej sporo cennej, starej biżuterii znalazł w sypialni, którą zajmowała jego prababka, ale to przekraczało jego wyobrażenie o potrzebach jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie, że sporą tego część pamięta ze snów, w których Hermiona nie była odziana w nic innego i stwierdził ostatecznie, że na jego potrzeby to wciąż było mało. Była młoda, ładna i niezwykle pociągająca, a do tego w łóżku spełniała każdą jego zachciankę. Może nie był specjalnie wymagającym kochankiem, ale wciąż nie mógł się nią nasycić. Na szczęście ona, pomimo braku doświadczenia, ochoczo starała się sprostać jego potrzebom. Nie czuł się jeszcze stary, ale chwilami obawiał się, że to on może nie podołać w tej sferze ich związku.

Powiódł wzrokiem po licznych kosztownościach i na myśl o niej, nagiej, w jednym z naszyjników, z trudem powstrzymał erekcję. Przymknął powieki i gdy delikatnie zamykał obwieszone łańcuszkami drzwiczki jego uwagę zwrócił srebrny medalion sygnowany jej inicjałem. Otworzył go i zamarł. Swoich teściów widział jednie na starych zdjęciach Hermiony, ale doskonale wiedział, że to ich podobizny zdobią wisior, nie jej dawnych przodków. Niesłychane było to, że fotografia z całą pewnością była wykonana mugolską, współczesną techniką. Schował go do kieszeni i wrócił do przeglądania. Tym razem natrafił na zdobione, wyściełane atłasem pudełko na zegarki. Na jednym był grawerunek z życzeniami urodzinowymi od żony i zaklął pod nosem uświadamiając sobie, że Hermiona obchodzi je za niecały miesiąc. Zerknął na szafkę z biżuterią i natychmiast odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie mógł jej podarować czegoś, co już raz jej podarował. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu natchnienia i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że pudełko na zegarki zdobią zielone kamienie ułożone w literę S. Jeden z nich wyróżniał się znacznie od innych. Nacisnął go delikatnie i z uśmiechem triumfu spoglądał na ukrytą w dnie szufladkę.

Sam nie był pewien czego się spodziewał, ale niewielka książeczka z ofertą sklepu jubilerskiego mocno go zaskoczyła, a fakt, że gdy jej dotknął zmieniła natychmiast swój format i logo, zaintrygował jeszcze bardziej. Co dziwne, w środku nie było rysunków i obrazków przedstawiających biżuterię, ale opis zaklęć, klątw i uroków, jakimi firma się trudni. Przypomniał sobie pierścionek ślubny, jaki kazał zrobić dla Hermiony i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze widząc cenę i złożoność tego zaklęcia, które z całą pewnością zahaczało o Czarną Magię. Już wiedział dlaczego na pierwszej stronie podkreślone było, że oferta skierowana jest jedynie do specjalnych klientów i był świadom, że nigdy nie zdołałby rzucić go samemu. Nie chodziło tylko o trudność inkantacji, ale oprócz samych czarów dużą sztukę stanowiło zamknięcie esencji czarodzieja, którego miało chronić, w przedmiocie, zwłaszcza w tak małym i do tego ładnym.

Przewertował broszurkę i z westchnieniem stwierdził, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak trafić pod adres podany na samym końcu. Zaklęcia nie były tanie, ale musiał przyznać, że kilka z nich chętnie zamówiłby dla swojej małżonki. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że gdyby chciał wykorzystać wszystkie, które mu się spodobały, Hermiona wyglądałaby gorzej niż Trelawney. Schował jednak książeczkę z zamiarem sprawdzenia jej później i dopiero, na jednym z zegarków dostrzegł, że zbliża się pora lunchu. Rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Podobało mu się z jakim skupieniem Hermiona potrafiła przygotowywać eliksiry. Nie rozpraszało jej kompletnie nic. Dobrze wiedziała, że stoi w progu i jej się przygląda, ale nie oderwała się od mieszania. Gdyby zrobiła to w tym momencie cały wywar mógłby już tylko trafić do zlewu. On jednak nie zamierzał jej niczego ułatwiać. Miała się przede wszystkim uczyć. Jeśli mikstura, którą właśnie przygotowywała byłaby w niebezpiecznej fazie, powinna zaklęciem zabezpieczyć drzwi. Te były zupełnie wolne od zaklęć dlatego bez problemu podszedł do niej i zerknął jej przez ramię delikatnie ocierając policzkiem o płatek jej ucha. Rozchylił jej ochronny fartuch, który po chwili zrzucił z jej ramion, ale nawet nie drgnęła. Spięła się lekko, gdy zaczął delikatnie muskać palcami jej talię jednocześnie podnosząc zwiewną sukienkę. Oparł dłonie na jej okrytych cienkimi majteczkami pośladkach i wędrował nimi wzdłuż gumki opinającej pachwinę. Jęknęła cichutko, a jej oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył, ale wciąż nie zaprzestała odliczania kółek, jakie wykonywała mieszadłem. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak jej policzki pąsowieją, kiedy podciągnął wyżej jej sukienkę i wsunął jedną dłoń pod materiał stanika. Był pewien, że za chwilę skapituluje i porzuci eliksir, ale nawet kiedy zaczął delikatnie obracać między palcami jej sterczący sutek, nie zaniechała swojej pracy. Naprał na nią od tyłu wbijając w jej pośladki swojego twardego penisa, a ona nadal cichutko odliczała kolejne okręgi zataczane w miksturze.

– Pragnę cię – szepnął wprost do jej ucha jednocześnie wciskając palec do jej wilgotnej kobiecości. Jęknęła nieco głośniej i mocno zacisnęła uda. Nie straciła koncentracji, ale on nie zamierzał się poddać. Rozpiął jej sukienkę i powoli, wciąż delikatnie ocierając palcami o jej ciało pomógł jej się z niej wyplątać. Jego męskość drgnęła mocno i czuł, że jego spodnie zrobiły się zdecydowanie za ciasne w kroku, kiedy z nieznacznej odległości spojrzał na nią ubraną jedynie w czarną, satynową bieliznę. Zdecydowanie musiał podziękować Minerwie przy najbliższej okazji. Ręka Hermiony zadrżała lekko, gdy ponowił swoje pieszczoty, ale nadal nie skapitulowała.

– Sto sześćdziesiąt siedem – wyszeptała. Odrzuciła mieszadełko, zgasiła płomień pod kociołkiem i z zawziętą miną odwróciła się do niego. Spojrzał na nią z niewinnym uśmieszkiem i po chwili, Hermiona wpiła się w ten uśmieszek swoimi gorącymi ustami. Nie pozwoliła mu nawet jęknąć, gdy pospiesznie rozpinała jego koszulę i ku jego zdumieniu nie fatygowała się, by ją zdjąć, tylko przeszła od razu do rozpinania spodni. Syknął, gdy mocno chwyciła jego pulsującego członka i po chwili wydał z siebie głośny jęk zadowolenia, gdy chwyciła go łapczywie w swoje usta. Zachwiał się, gdy zaczęła go intensywnie pieścić i w ostatniej chwili uchwycił się stojącego za nim blatu. Tego się nie spodziewał. Ale z drugiej strony, sam był sobie winien. Warknął, gdy zaczęła poruszać głową coraz szybciej i ostatkiem sił podciągnął ją do góry. Pocałował ją intensywnie i z satysfakcją obserwował, jak mięknie w jego ramionach. Dość brutalnie przerwał pieszczotę i stanowczo, ale delikatnie obrócił ją tyłem do siebie. Oparł jej dłonie o blat i odciągając na bok materiał jej majteczek wszedł w nią mocno i głęboko. Krzyknęła z rozkoszy i nieco bardziej wypięła w jego kierunku biodra. Pochylił się nad nią jedną dłonią trzymając ją w pasie, a drugą zaczął pieścić jej piersi. Napierał na nią coraz mocniej i szybciej. Chwyciła z całej siły za krawędź blatu i starała się na niego nie opaść. Jęczała i krzyczała, gdy kochał ją coraz intensywniej, aż w końcu warknęła głośno jego imię i opadła na stół. Zaczęła drżeć, a ścianki jej kobiecości zacisnęły się mocno na jego penisie. Poruszał się w niej jeszcze chwilę i sam doszedł głośno sycząc.

Oddychała ciężko przyciśnięta do zimnego stołu. Oparł czoło na jej łopatkach i sam starał się odzyskać spokojny oddech. Przymknął powieki i delikatnie ucałował jej plecy. Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej rozpiętej szaty i sprawnym ruchem zapiął jej na szyi medalion. Dotknęła go leciutko palcami i po chwili poderwała się gwałtownie strącając go z siebie.

– Skąd go masz? – spytała nerwowo otwierając wisior i cichutko jęknęła, gdy dostrzegła twarze swoich rodziców. – Skąd go masz? – ponowiła pytanie patrząc na niego z pretensją.

– Znalazłem na dole – odparł zaskoczony jej wrogością. Pospiesznie sięgnęła po swoją sukienkę i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem opadła ciężko na stołek.

– Malfoy mi go zerwał z szyi i wrzucił do kominka – odezwała się drżącym głosem. Zapiął pospiesznie spodnie i usiadł obok niej. – Śmiał się – zaszlochała – że spłoną po raz drugi, że już taki ich los. – Przeciągnęła palcem po delikatnym wyrytym w srebrze łabędziu i leciutko zahaczyła o pierwszą literkę swojego imienia na jego skrzydle. Otoczył ją ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Przepraszam – szepnął. – Nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nie dałbym ci tego w taki sposób, gdybym wiedział – usprawiedliwił się.

– Jak to możliwe? – jęknęła. – Widziałam, jak te zdjęcia płonął. – Z płaczem przylgnęła do jego ramienia.

– Nie wiem, Hermiono. – Pogładził jej plecy i lekko ucałował w czubek głowy. – Nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe. Skąd go masz? Sam medalion wygląda na bardzo stary.

– Dostałam go od dziadków zaraz po urodzeniu – odparła nieco się uspokajając. – Miałam go od zawsze. Dziękuję, że go znalazłeś.

– Nie mam w tym mojej zasługi – westchnął. – Jedynie otworzyłem twoją szafę na biżuterię. – Uśmiechnął się do niej i delikatnie otarł łzy z jej policzków. – Musi być w nim potężna magia, Hermiono. Jesteś pewna, że twoi dziadkowie nie byli czarodziejami?

– Dziadek zmarł, gdy byłam jeszcze bardzo mała, a babcia nigdy nie wspominała, że jest czarownicą – wzruszyła ramionami. – Nigdy nie zaobserwowałam u niej żadnych zdolności. Myślę, że ten medalion jest pamiątką rodzinną. Nie sądzę, by to oni go kupili.

– Magi w nim musi być dość potężna skoro przetrwał i cię odnalazł – wyznał. – Podejrzewam, że to nie jedynie zaklęcie odnajdujące właściciela. Jeśli pozwolisz, sprawdzę to później.

– Oczywiście – przytaknęła i z cichym westchnieniem pogładziła wizerunki rodziców. – Przepraszam. Naskoczyłam na ciebie.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się – mruknął i z uśmiechem ucałował jej skroń. – Dlaczego łabędź? – spytał zaintrygowany niezwykłym wzorem. – Widziałem go też na drzwiach kamienicy twojej babci i jest na mojej obrączce. – Uniósł nieco rękę i pokazał jej swój palec.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i machnęła zamaszyście różdżką, z którego końca wystrzeliła srebrzysta mgła. Wirowała przez chwilę wokół niej, by powoli przeistoczyć się w pięknego, błękitnego łabędzia. Zamachał wielkimi skrzydłami i wzbił się w powietrze rozwiewając ponownie w mgłę.

– To herb mojej rodziny – wyjaśniła. – Pochodzi jeszcze ze średniowiecza. Moja babcia twierdziła, że to przez mojego prapradziada, księcia czegoś tam. Podobno był dość frywolnym człowiekiem i nie stronił od romansów. Jego żona patrzyła na wszystkie niezbyt przychylnym okiem i zdarzyło się, że niejedna dama dworu, z którą przyłapała męża kończyła w dość marny sposób. Dziadziuś, żeby uniknąć przykrych niespodzianek …

– Niczym Zeus zmieniał się w łabędzia i w taki sposób zakradał do swych kochanek – dokończył za nią. Przytaknęła z uśmiechem. – I całkiem możliwe, że ta historia jest prawdziwa, Hermiono.

– Yhy, a ja jestem wnuczką Heleny Trojańskiej – zaśmiała się.

– Z całą pewnością, jesteś od niej ładniejsza – rzekł gładząc ją po policzku. – Próbowałaś kiedyś animagii? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Przestała się śmiać i pokręciła głową.

– Uważasz, że mój prapradziad był animagiem? – zdziwiła się.

– Tak właśnie uważam – odparł z przekąsem. – Później postaram się sprawdzić magię tego medalionu i jeszcze poszperam na dole. Sporo tego i żałuję, że uwodzenie ciebie zajęło mi tyle czasu, że dopiero teraz mogę się zająć tym co powinienem zrobić na początku wakacji.

– Doprawdy, Severusie, wciąż wydaje ci się, że to ty mnie uwiodłeś? Przykrótkie sukienki nie robiły na tobie wrażenia, spacery o zachodzie słońca nie przynosiły rezultatów, całusy na dzień dobry nie skutkowały, trzeba było uderzyć w bardziej czułą strunę. Smutna, skrzywdzona kobieta zawsze działa. – Uniosła do góry brew i posłała mu ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Touche, moja droga. – Uniósł do góry ręce i skłonił się lekko przed nią.

Przygryzła dolną wargę i zbliżyła się powoli do niego. Oparła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i uniosła do góry wzrok. Wyglądała tak cholernie pociągająco i niewinnie jednocześnie, że sam już nie wiedział co jest jej grą. Czyżby możliwym było, że to ona faktycznie uwodziła go od samego początku? Zaśmiał się głośno, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zapewne obydwoje odgrywali swoje role raz trudnych do zdobycia, raz zdobywających. Ale nie uważał tego czasu, gdy jedynie czaili się względem siebie, za stracony. Poznał ją wówczas dość dobrze, a ona sprawiła, że bez oporu otworzył się przed nią. To był czas, którego potrzebuje każdy związek, by móc rozkwitnąć. Tak jak powiedziała Hermiona na samym początku zapytana o miłość, wcześniej nie mieli czasu i możliwości, by się w sobie zakochać. Przytulił ją mocno i delikatnie zaciągnął się zapachem jej włosów.

– Sabotowałeś mój eliksir antykoncepcyjny – rzekła informacyjnym tonem. – Jeśli coś poszło nie tak, ty będziesz za to odpowiedzialny.

– Jeśli tak będziesz reagowała za każdym razem, gdy będę próbował cię rozpraszać, to możesz być pewna, że częściej będę ci coś sabotował – odparł ironicznie. – I sam uwarzę eliksir antykoncepcyjny – dodał. – Poprawnie. Chyba, że jednak chcesz małego Severusa. – Spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. – Przy siedemdziesięciu pięciu nie zmieniałaś kierunku.

– Wygląda poprawnie. – Wyrwała się z jego objęć i podeszła do stygnącego kociołka.

– I tak właśnie tłumaczą się nastolatki w ciąży, które same uwarzyły sobie eliksir – zadrwił i podszedł do niej. Nabrał kilka kropel eliksiru i przelał go do probówki z testerem poprawności. – Z całą pewnością zadziała, na płodność, Hermiono.

– Zepsułeś mój eliksir – mruknęła z pretensją przyglądając się próbce.

– Ale dzięki mnie stworzyłaś nową miksturę – zaśmiał się pokazując jej wyniki dalszych testów. – Nie żartowałem mówiąc, że ten, który uwarzyłaś działa na płodność – zapewnił – mężczyzny – dodał po chwili ze zdziwieniem przyglądając się wynikom. – Eliksir antykoncepcyjny, który wykonywałaś ma osłabiać i wykluczać plemniki zanim dotrą do celu. Zobacz – uniósł probówkę pod światło – płyn, który zebrał się na dole świadczy o wzmożonym działaniu.

– Pomyliłam się przy mieszaniu – mruknęła nie dowierzając.

– W dość istotnym momencie – wyjaśnił. – Nie zmieniłaś kierunku, gdy powinnaś to zrobić po raz piąty, ale zrobiłaś za każdym następnym razem. W ten sposób odwróciłaś działanie jąder pancernika. Moja droga odkryłaś swój pierwszy eliksir. – Skłonił się przed nią z uśmiechem. – Szkoda, że jest już sporo tego typu mikstur o dużo silniejszym działaniu.

– Mój pierwszy eliksir – jęknęła podniecona.

– Tylko żeby nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby już zawsze się mylić przy mieszaniu – mruknął i otoczył ją ramieniem.

– A jaki jest twój Patronus? – spytała znienacka.

Z trudem ukrył zmieszanie i gorączkowo szukał wymówki, by wykręcić się przed jego pokazaniem. Czułby się niezręcznie opowiadając żonie o swoich szkolnych latach i jednocześnie największych wyrzutach sumienia, ale gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że nie da się tego uniknąć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zrozumie, że to co czuł do Lily to jedynie dziecięca przyjaźń i nie posądzi go o uczucia do zmarłej matki przyjaciela. Nie chciał teraz rozmyślać o Evans. To co było między nimi skończyło się zanim jeszcze w ogóle zaczęło. Nie chciała go, odrzuciła dla Pottera, a on pogodził się z tym nazbyt łatwo i wszystko co teraz czuł to ogromne poczucie winy, że przyczynił się do jej śmierci. Westchnął spoglądając na jej wyczekującą twarz i przymykając powieki zamachnął się różdżką uwalniając z niej swojego Patronusa. Jęknęła głośno z zachwytu, gdy tuż przed nimi przebiegł smukły jednorożec. Patrzył oniemiały i poczuł ulgę.

– Jednorożec? – zdziwiła się. – Jest piękny.

– Zmienił się – wyznał niepewnie. – Pierwszy raz przybrał taką formę. Podejrzewam, że jeśli dobrze byśmy się mu przyjrzeli mógłby mieć skrzydła.

– Zmienił? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Myślę, że to twój wpływ Hermiono – odparł. – Jeśli próbuję kojarzyć z tobą jakieś zwierzę, to jest to albo koń, albo jednorożec właśnie. – Zaczerwieniła się nieznacznie i uśmiechnęła nieśmiało. Nie chciał jej wspominać, że jej wyznanie do jednorożca miało dość znaczący wpływ na jego działania względem niej. Nie bardzo uśmiechało mu się przyznawać do podsłuchiwania, ale gdzieś w środku poczuł, że powinien opowiedzieć jej o swoim poprzednim Patronusie, zanim ona o to zapyta. – Usiądź – poprosił i odetchnął głęboko. Słuchała z uwagą, a na jej twarzy malowały się przeróżne uczucia. Żal, gniew, współczucie i troska. Na koniec sięgnęła po jego dłoń i delikatnie ją pogładziła.

– Kochałeś ją? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Nie wiem, Hermiono – wyznał szczerze. – Wówczas przez krótki czas, wydawało mi się, że tak, ale gdy związała się z Potterem, nie czułem nic. Było mi obojętne z kim się spotyka. Obraziłem ją w bardzo wulgarny sposób. Obraziłem, choć była jedyną osobą, która żywiła względem mnie sympatię, chociaż dziś wydaje mi się, że może to była litość. Wiedziała o mojej sytuacji w domu i nie raz wyrażała swą troskę, ale chyba nigdy nie darzyła mnie szczerymi uczuciami. Niemniej, nie była skłonna mi wybaczyć, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że moje słowa były wypowiedziane w złości. Miała pretensje, że zadaję się z ludźmi pokroju Malfoya czy Mulcibera, ale sama związała się z człowiekiem, który prześladował mnie przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Byłem wówczas zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana, podążałem za nim ślepo i koniecznie potrzebowałem mu się przypodobać. Nie sądziłem, że opowiadając mu o podsłuchanej przepowiedni wydaję wyrok śmierci na przyjaciółkę. Zresztą – westchnął – to nieistotne kim była. Tak samo źle postąpiłbym, gdybym skazał każdą inną osobę. Nawet Pottera czy Blacka. Nie, Hermiono. Myślę, że jej nie kochałem. Nie w taki sposób. – Odetchnął głęboko i poddał się ochoczo, gdy wyciągnęła do niego swoje ramiona. – Nie byłem gotów pójść za nią w ogień. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i pogładził po policzku. – Dopiero teraz wiem, czym jest miłość, Hermiono. Podsłuchałem twoją rozmowę z jednorożcem – wypalił jednym tchem.

– Co? – Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała, jak na wariat, po czym zasłoniła usta z przerażeniem. – Co zrobiłeś? – jęknęła, gdy dotarło do niej co podsłuchiwał.

– Jest mi wstyd i przepraszam – mruknął.

– Jesteś … jesteś … – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ale po chwili jej spojrzenie złagodniało. – Jesteś jak dziecko. Raz miałam koszmar i przyszłam do ciebie w nocy. Później udawałam, że to przez sen się tam pojawiłam – przyznała zawstydzona. – Wtedy, gdy obudziłam się w piżamie.

– Mogłaś się chociaż rozebrać – mruknął rozbawiony.

– Bardzo cię kocham, Severusie. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – I poszłabym za tobą w ogień. Przeszłabym przez piekło i pozwoliła torturować do końca świata.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wszystkie słowa wydawały mu się banalne. Odetchnął głęboko i mocno ją przytulił. Przypomniał sobie słowa Avery'ego; gdy opowiedział mu o tym, jak dzielna była, gdy ją torturowali. Wystarczyło, że wezwałaby go przez kominek, Patronusem albo w inny równie prosty sposób. Mogła jedynie pomyśleć, że go potrzebuje, a więź załatwiłaby resztę. Pobiegłby do niej bez względu na niebezpieczeństwo. Był gotów oddać za nią życie już wtedy. Możliwe, że jedynie z poczucia odpowiedzialności za nią, za jej los. Ale to i tak więcej niż był gotów dla Lily Evans.

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Hermiono. Ciebie jedyną.

– O bogowie – krzyknęła spoglądając wielkimi oczami na ogromny portret przedstawiający ją w zaawansowanej ciąży, wiszący w jadalni. – Skąd. To. Się. Tu. Wzięło – wysyczała i popatrzyła na niego z pretensją.

– Możesz mi wierzyć, że ja tego nie namalowałem – odparł wykrzywiając usta. – Czy ta kobieta nie wygląda uroczo? – drwił. – Spójrz na jej krągłości. Malarz, który to malował w niebywały sposób uchwycił jej piękno. Piękno stanu w jakim się znajduje – ironizował. Puknęła go z całej siły w ramię, gdy powoli powaga opuszczała jego twarz ustępując wesołości. – Widziałaś jej piersi?

– Uważasz, że mój biust jest za mały? – prychnęła i ponownie go puknęła.

– To bolało, kobieto – syknął i złapał ją za rękę, gdy próbowała uderzyć go ponownie.

– I miało boleć. – Wyrwała rękę i podeszła do obrazu.

– Nie sądzisz chyba, że jestem tak głupi, by go po prostu powiesić na haku – zaśmiał się, gdy próbowała ściągać obraz. – I nie, nie jest to zaklęcie klejące – dodał z coraz większym rozbawieniem. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i posłała mu groźne spojrzenie.

– Policzymy się, Severusie – mruknęła i ze złością usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu. – Chodzi ci tylko o to, żeby mój biust był większy. Nie chcesz żadnych dzieci.

– Mylisz się, moja droga – odparł spokojnie, wzywając Biedronkę. – Uwielbiam twój biust takim, jaki jest i chcę dziecka. Teraz jeszcze bardziej – dodał z przesadną uprzejmością. – I niech ci nie przychodzi do głowy, by szukać w podziemiach moich portretów. Wciąż jeszcze ich nie sprawdziłem, a z tego co pamiętam, to zanim kupiłem tę posiadłość mieszkał tu niezwykle milusi czarodziej.

– Są tam jego rzeczy? – spytała przygryzając wargę.

– Chyba całkiem sporo – odparł. – Ani mi się waż – warknął groźnie. – Zabraniam ci tam wchodzić, Hermiono.

– Ale …

– Ale nie – syknął. – Dla twojej informacji; dopóki sam tego nie sprawdzę, zabezpieczę to zaklęciem. Możesz dojść jedynie do daty naszego ślubu. Dalej masz nie wchodzić. Zrozumiałaś? – Westchnęła i lekko pokiwała głową.

– Czyli mogę tam wejść i zobaczyć co po nas zostało? – spytała radośnie.

– Możesz – odparł. – I zabierz stamtąd szafę z biżuterią.

– Pierścionki? Kolczyki? Bransoletki? Dokładnie tego mi brakowało – sarknęła.

Porzucił przeglądanie pamiątek i zajął się dokładnym sprawdzaniem dokumentów, które znalazł w jednej z komód. Na dłużej skupił uwagę na ich akcie małżeństwa. Od tego, który otrzymał z ministerstwa różnił się jedynie terminem ślubu. Ich imiona, nazwiska, rodzice wszystko było dokładnie takie samo. Ich daty narodzin różniły się jedynie rokiem i nawet miejsce, w którym przyszli na świat ich łączyło. Akt nabycia Chatsworth i akty własności innych nieruchomości, które posiadali nie zawierały niczego dziwnego. Zdziwił się jedynie, gdy odkrył, że jego dom na Spiner's End należał do rodziny od bardzo dawna, a został pobudowany na terenach, które Severus Snape zakupił będąc jeszcze kawalerem. Dokumenty służby, którą zatrudniali nie za bardzo go zajmowały. Sporo certyfikatów świadczących o pochodzeniu koni, których kupował niezliczone ilości i cała masa innych kwitów i świadectw autentyczności antyków i dzieł sztuki. Mruknął z triumfem, gdy dostrzegł dość grubą księgę eliksirów spisaną przez Severusa i schował ją do kieszeni.

Jęknął z rozpaczą widząc duży kufer wypełniony pamiątkami i dokumentami Hermiony. Spojrzał jedynie sam nie wiedząc czego szukając, wyjął pudełko z dokumentami i po chwili zamknął go z trzaskiem. Podobny, z pamiątkami z dzieciństwa Severusa stał obok i też niespecjalnie go zajmował. Jakieś grzechotki, drewniane koniki, ręcznie dziergane kocyki. Nic co mogło mu się przydać. Nic, oprócz oprawionego w skórę dziennika wciśniętego pomiędzy pożółkłe kaftaniki. Niepewnie wyciągnął po niego rękę. „_Eileen Snape"_ – pamiętnik jego matki, albo raczej matki Severusa. Zawahał się. Sięgnął po niego szybko i ułożył na stosie z dokumentami Hermiony i państwa Granger, które zamierzał przejrzeć później.

Zostały mu cztery dni wakacji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się do tego wszystkiego zabrać. Odesłał na górę stare akta i z wyciągniętą różdżką ruszył w kierunku rzeczy należących niegdyś do Toma Riddle'a. Rzucił wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia wykrywające uroki, klątwy i pułapki, i niepewnie wkroczył na teren oznaczony datą 1700. Przystanął zaskoczony. Trochę antyków, kilka marnych obrazów i ozdób. Niewielkie pudełko z dokumentami i książki. Naprawdę dużo książek. Nic co budziłoby lęk. Nic co choć ocierałoby się o Czarną Magię. Wszystko to raczej zbiory wesołego, zwariowanego staruszka, który miłował się w hodowli magicznych stworzeń i pozyskiwania z nich ingrediencji. Spojrzał na portret młodego Toma. Wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Uśmiechnięty, dostojny mężczyzna. Zupełnie różny od czarnoksiężnika, któremu służył. Zaśmiał się pod nosem wyobrażając sobie minę Czarnego Pana, gdyby wysłał mu przesyłkę specjalną. Rozejrzał się jeszcze po długiej alejce i wrócił do najbardziej interesującej go daty. Odesłał do gabinetu wszystko co zamierzał przejrzeć w najbliższym czasie, wziął pod pachę niewielką szkatułkę z pozytywką i udał się na kolację.

Hermiona już na niego czekała przy zastawionym stole. Uśmiechała się do niego serdecznie i gestem zachęciła, by usiadł obok niej. Ucałował ją delikatnie w policzek i krew go zalała. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do kominka i jednym ruchem próbował zgarnąć wszystkie zdjęcia, jakie porozstawiała na gzymsie.

– Ja też znam kilka zaklęć, Severusie – rzekła z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

– W tej chwili sprzątnij je stąd – warknął ze złością i skrzywił się na widok małego, upaćkanego w ziemi dzieciaka. – Nie będę mógł jeść, jak on się na mnie gapi.

– Och, ale nie przeszkadza ci, że jej biust się na ciebie gapi. – Z oburzeniem wskazała palcem na swój ogromny portret. Spojrzał na obraz i szybko przeniósł wzrok na kominek. On obżerający się lodami, ona z dużym biustem. On jeżdżący na jakimś durnym koniku, ona z dużym biustem. On z gołą pupą, ona z dużym biustem. On siusiający na nocnik …. nie ma mowy. Był dzieckiem, nie miał się czego wstydzić. Każdy kiedyś sikał w pieluchy i każdy brudził przy jedzeniu. Nie on.

– Dobrze – burknął. – Zdejmę twój portret, ale pod warunkiem, że wszystkie te zdjęcia trafią do mnie, a najlepiej do kominka. Z wyrazu triumfu na jej twarzy wnioskował, że jeszcze nie odwiedzała salonu i z cichym jękiem zawodu odesłał portret do piwnicy w zamian wieszając inny jej portret. Dużo bardziej subtelny i z mniejszym biustem. Hermiona jeżdżąca konno była dla niej do zaakceptowania, ale w zamian wynegocjowała jego fotografię podczas nauki eliksirów. – Ewentualnie może być, a jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę w tym domu jakieś zdjęcie mnie z rogalikiem albo innym dziecięcym atrybutem, twój portret zawiśnie w Hogwarcie. W Wielkiej Sali.

– Grozisz mi? – mruknęła znad talerza. – Wiesz, Kochanie – zaczęła z przekąsem – profesor Dumbledore lubuje się w pamiątkach po wielkich osobistościach, którzy kończyli Hogwart. Ma miecz Godryka Gryffindora, talerz Wafflinga, skarpetki Beritiego Botta, nóż do serów Grety Catchlove i sporo innych, które można znaleźć w Izbie Pamięci. Myślisz, że ucieszą go dziecięce szorty najwybitniejszego Mistrza Eliksirów, jaki tam uczy? Jest na nich wyhaftowane imię. – Z niewinną miną wróciła do posiłku.

– Igrasz z ogniem, niemądra kobieto – syknął patrząc na nią spod zmrużonych powiek. – I uważaj, żeby w sali eliksirów, ku przestrodze, nie zawisło zdjęcie kota Millicenty Bulstrode. – Hermionie zrzedła nieco mina i naburmuszona kończyła kolację.

– Nie masz mojego zdjęcia, jak zmieniłam się w kota, prawda? – spytała niepewnie.

– Trochę czasu zajęło mi zanim udało mi się stworzyć eliksir cofający skutki transmutacji z kotem, dla ciebie – odparł z powagą. – Myślisz, że odmówiłbym sobie nagrody. Oczywiście, że mam twoje zdjęcie z czarnymi, spiczastymi uszami. Śliczny z ciebie kociak, Hermiono.

– Blefujesz – mruknęła i łasząc się jak kot usiadła na jego kolanach. Przymknął powieki, gdy otarła się biodrem o jego męskość i przycisnął ją do namiętnego pocałunku. Usadowiła się na nim okrakiem i kręcąc biodrami całowała jego szyję. Jęknął podniecony i pozwolił jej dłoniom wślizgnąć się pod koszulę, a sam powoli zaczął rozpinać jej sukienkę. Zatrzymała się i zeszła z jego kolan. Zaklął na głos czując, jak jego męskość rozrywa spodnie, a ona stała w bezpiecznej odległości i uśmiechała się do niego zalotnie. – Jeśli wszystkie moje portrety nie znikną z tego domu, będę spała w swojej sypialni. – Odwróciła się i chciała odejść, ale zatrzymał ją łapiąc za nadgarstek.

– To portrety mojej babki – sarknął. – Jesteś piękna i te portrety są piękne, Hermiono – dodał już poważnie.

– Ale nie w takich ilościach, Severusie – jęknęła z rezygnacją. – To jakaś paranoja. Jestem teraz w każdym pokoju. Gdzie nie wejdę, gapię się na siebie. To chore. Nie wiem co tobą przyświecało, by zamawiać tyle moich obrazów. Jak czytam, jak jeżdżę konno, jak gram na fortepianie, jak haftuję. Jak haftuję? Bogowie, Severusie. Powiesiłeś to nad kominkiem w salonie.

– Dobrze – odparł ciężko wzdychając – powieszę tam ten, na którym karmisz naszego syna.

– Uch – warknęła i uderzyła go pięściami w klatkę piersiową.

– Czuję się bity, Hermiono – mruknął niewzruszony. – Żartowałem, nie ma takiego portretu. Powieszę tam ten z dziećmi. W końcu to nasi pradziadowie.

– Ja się za chwilę powieszę – prychnęła zrozpaczona i chciała odejść, ale zatrzymał ją.

– Naprawdę tak ci przeszkadzają? – spytał już poważnie. Przytaknęła lekko zasmucona.

– Niektóre, jak ten który przed chwilą powiesiłeś, są ładne, ale w tej ilości to naprawdę przesada – odparła. – I przestań już gadać o dzieciach, bo to nieśmieszne.

– Mnie trochę śmieszy. – Wzruszył ramionami. – I dobrze. Zdejmę część obrazów, ale część zostanie. – Przytaknęła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i pozwoliła mu się przytulić. – Jakbyś była dla mnie miła to miałem dla ciebie prezent, ale skoro nie byłaś …

– Co miałeś? – spytała niewinnie, spoglądając na niego z dołu.

– Obiecasz, że będziesz już grzeczna? – droczył się z nią.

– Obiecuję – odparła z miną niewiniątka. Wywrócił oczami i podarował jej zabraną z piwnicy pozytywkę.

– Kobiety lubią takie pierdoły – mruknął, gdy całowała go w policzek.

– Lubią – zapewniła z miłym uśmiechem.

– Chciałem przejrzeć dziś z tobą tę starą zakodowaną księgę, ale co ty na to, byśmy zostawili to na jutro, a dziś przeszli się na spacer? – spytał ciągnąc ją w stronę drzwi.

– Nie masz zdjęcia kobiety kota, prawda? – Przyjęła jego ramię wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.

– Zobaczymy, jak miewa się nasz mały jednorożco-pegaz? – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie, gdy zignorował jej pytanie. – Mam – szepnął wprost do jej ucha. – I nie ma za nie ceny.

– Mój kot, Krzywołap – westchnęła zasmucona – zginął zimą w Zakazanym Lesie.

– Przykro mi, Hermiono, ale czy na serio myślisz, że się na to nabiorę? – Posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie. – Nie sądzisz, że wykorzystałaś już limit współczucia, jak na tego jednego mężczyznę? Nie wystarczy ci, że podobnym podstępem mnie uwiodłaś? Postaraj się trochę bardziej. Smutna mina już na mnie działa – prychnął.

– W takim razie zdradź mi co działa – wzruszyła beztrosko ramionami.

– Niech się pani trochę wysili, pani Snape – mruknął.

_Wiek osiemnasty, Chatsworth House. _

_Tęsknił za żoną. Od miesiąca bawiła z chłopcami, kuzynką i przyjaciółką w Bath, i samotność powoli zaczynała mu doskwierać. Początkowo chciał odwiedzić ich pod koniec zaplanowanego pobytu w letniej posiadłości, ale ogrom pracy od nowego odbiorcy eliksirów uniemożliwił mu wyjazd. Ostatnimi czasy praktycznie nie opuszczał swojego laboratorium i z utęsknieniem oczekiwał powrotu rodziny. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli wyrobi się pracą, chociaż końcówkę lata uda mu się spędzić z dziećmi i żoną. Severus, Albus i Hugo byli jego oczkiem w głowie. Prawie dwa lata czekali na potomstwo, a gdy już bliźniacy przyszli na świat, a zaraz po nich urodził się Hugo, był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie._

_Z radością też myślał o swojej żonie, która z każdym rokiem rozkwitała w piękną kobietę. Ożenił się z nią, gdy była osiemnastoletnią dziewczyną, ale teraz jako młoda mama nie straciła niczego ze swego młodzieńczego uroku. Kochał ją bezgranicznie i był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Dosłownie. Narzekała na niego, gdy obsypywał ją niezliczoną ilością biżuterii, kupował nowe suknie i zamawiał kolejne portrety. Ganiła za piękne konie i nowoczesne powozy, które uważała za zbyteczne, ale on nie potrafił sobie odmówić kupowania jej prezentów. Zabierał w podróże, których nie odmawiała. Tworzył perfumy i balsamy, które uwielbiała. Całował, pieścił i porywał na nocne spacery, które kochała. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jeszcze mógłby okazać jej swoją miłość. Miała wszystko, czego młoda kobieta tylko zapragnie, a jego serce rozgrzewał jej uśmiech. _

_Wciąż, pomimo sporej ilości zajęć przy dzieciach, pomagała mu w laboratorium. Lubiła z nim warzyć, a i jemu po latach przestała przeszkadzać jej obecność, gdy siekał zioła. Czasem denerwowała go jej wyrozumiałość względem służby i zbyt pochopne zatrudnianie ludzi, którzy nie mieli dostatecznych kwalifikacji i referencji. Uważała, że każdemu należy dać szansę się wykazać, ale niestety dość często trafiali się tacy, którzy wykazać nie mieli się czym. Druga z niań, jaką zatrudnili po narodzinach Hugo powinna zostać potraktowana przez niego jakąś bolesną klątwą po tym, jak Hermiona nakryła ją na wymierzaniu Albusowi kary cielesnej, ale jego żona w swym miłosierdziu dała jej jeszcze miesięczną odprawę. Na szczęście od tamtej pory zatrudniała już ludzi z rozwagą, a do dzieci tylko takich, którzy mieli nieskazitelne referencje. _

_Przeciągnął się na łóżku i jęknął w duchu słysząc zajeżdżający pod dom powóz. Hermiona miała wrócić dopiero za trzy dni i domyślał się, że to zapewne jego przyjaciel, Avery wpadł z wizytą wracając z Bath. Miał nadzieję, że przywiózł chociaż list od jego małżonki, ale nie bardzo spieszyło mu się na dół. Zapadł się jeszcze na chwilę w poduszkę i uśmiechnął się słysząc ukochany głos. _

– _Severusie – krzyknęła Hermiona wpadając do sypialni. – Severus – jęknęła z bólem._

_Otworzył oczy i czekał, aż jego żona zaszczyci go całusem, by mógł wciągnąć ją do łóżka. Zamarł i głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy spostrzegł w co wpatruje się ze łzami w oczach Hermiona. Obróciła się na pięcie i z płaczem wybiegła na korytarz. Wstał natychmiast i rzucił szlafrokiem w nagą, prężącą się na jego łóżku, pokojówkę. _

_Kolejny rozdział: „Pani profesor"_


	11. Pani profesor

_**ROZDZIAŁ 10**_

„_**Pani profesor"**_

– _Zabierz swoje rzeczy i wynoś się stąd – warknął groźnie. – Radzę, byś zadbała o naprawdę szybkie konie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak daleko sięgają moje zaklęcia._

_Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego lubieżnie, wstając z łóżka i odrzucając w jego stronę okrycie, które jej wcześniej podał. _

– _Nie masz pojęcia, jak daleko potrafią moje – zaśmiała się ironicznie i nie zważając na swą nagość wyszła z pokoju._

_Ubrał się pospiesznie i wybiegł na poszukiwanie żony. Znalazł ją nad jeziorem. Siedziała zapłakana na pomoście i ze złością wrzucała wyczarowane kamienie do wody. _

– _Niech pan stąd odejdzie – krzyknęła, gdy wszedł na pomost. Wstała i z każdym jego krokiem cofała się. – Odejdź, nie chcę pana widzieć._

– _Hermiono – zaczął niepewnie, gdy zbliżyła się do krawędzi pomostu. – Nie potrafisz pływać. – Zaniepokoił się, gdy za nią była już tylko wcale nie płytka woda. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, ale ona tylko ze złością prychnęła. – Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną._

– _Nie chcę cię widzieć – zaszlochała i zachwiała się na skraju pomostu._

– _Hermiono – poprosił. – Zbliż się do mnie. Boję się, że wpadniesz do wody._

– _I co z tego? – krzyknęła z pretensją. – Nie zachowuj się, jakby ci na mnie zależało._

– _Zależy, Kochanie – zapewniał._

– _Jak mogłeś mnie zdradzić? Jak mogłeś? – krzyczała z pretensją. – Z pokojówką? W naszej sypialni? W naszym łóżku? Czy byłam dla pana tak złą żoną, że musiał mnie pan tak zranić? Upokorzyć? I to ja sama ją zatrudniłam. – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i z rezygnacją opadła na kolana. Podszedł do niej pospiesznie i chwycił ją w ramiona._

– _Nie zdradziłem cię, Hermiono – odparł łagodnym tonem przytulając ją mocno do siebie. – Nie mógłbym cię zdradzić. Kocham cię nad życie. Kocham bezgranicznie. Tęskniłem i wypatrywałem cię każdego dnia. Jak mógłbym być z inną, gdy ciebie tak bardzo kocham. Nie wiem dlaczego ta kobieta przyszła do mojego łóżka i nie wiem, jakich użyła czarów, bym się nie obudził, ale nie byłem z nią. Nie ma takiej siły na świecie, która zmusiłaby mnie, bym kochał się z inną. Bym chciał na inną patrzeć. Pamiętasz naszą przysięgę małżeńską? Magia nigdy nie pozwoli któremuś z nas na zdradę – zapewniał._

– _Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem – odparła słabym głosem. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie skorzystałeś z jakichś potężniejszych czarów, by zerwać tę przysięgę?_

– _Bo mnie kochasz i mi ufasz, Hermiono – odpowiedział z przekonaniem. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i zmusił, by spojrzała na niego. – Wiesz, że to prawda. Wiesz, że cię nie zdradziłem. – Pokiwała lekko głową i wtuliła się w niego wciąż cichutko szlochając._

– _Dlaczego ona to zrobiła? – spytała po chwili z pretensją._

– _Nie wiem, najmilsza – odparł ciężko wzdychając. – Nie mam pojęcia._

– _Panna Sprout wydawała się miła i uczynna, gdy ciocia Minerwa ją do nas przyprowadziła i tak rozpaczliwie potrzebowała pracy po śmierci brata – jęknęła. – Chciałam jej pomóc. Dlaczego miałaby zrobić coś takiego? – Odetchnęła głęboko i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu uspokajając się trochę._

– _Nie znam jej, Hermiono – odpowiedział gładząc jej ramiona. – Była twoją pokojówką. Niewiele miałem z nią do czynienia, ale zdawało się, że czuje do nas jakąś urazę, gdy ją wyrzucałem. Znam cię i wiem, że jesteś łagodna i miła dla służby, a zatrudniamy jej tyle, że niewiele mają do roboty. Nie mam pojęcia o co mogło jej chodzić._

– _Wyrzuciłeś ją? – Popatrzyła na niego z nadzieją._

– _Wyrzuciłem i poleciłem skrzatom dopilnować, by wyniosła się jak najprędzej – zapewnił._

– _Dziękuję, nie potrafiłabym na nią spokojnie spojrzeć. – Odetchnęła z ulgą i wtuliła się w niego z całej siły. – Uwodziła cię wcześniej? – spytała po chwili niepewnie._

– _Nie, Hermiono, żadna pokojówka nigdy mnie nie uwodziła – odrzekł poważnie. – Każda jedna wie, że kocham tylko ciebie i nie ma u mnie szans, więc nawet nie próbują._

– _Katie mówiła mi, że to się często zdarza – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Że mężczyźni żonaci często sypiają ze służbą._

– _Nie wiem z kim sypia Avery – odparł nieco urażonym tonem. – Jak dla mnie może nawet ze stajennym. Ja sypiam jedynie z tobą, najdroższa._

– _Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę – szepnęła wtulając się w niego._

– _Zrobiłaś, Kochanie – westchnął. – Ogromną. Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem._

– _Tydzień temu, z Averym przyjechała ciocia Minerwa – wyjaśniała. – Pomyślałam, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli zostawię chłopców pod jej, Katie i Ginny opieką i wrócę z moją niespodzianką wcześniej._

– _Ty jesteś największą niespodzianką – odparł całując jej skroń._

– _Niech ci będzie – mruknęła zalotnie. – Niemniej mam coś jeszcze dla pana, panie Snape._

– _Czyżby to były skrzela ramory? – spytał unosząc brew. – Słyszałem, że ich ławica była widziana w okolicach tamtejszych nabrzeży._

– _Oczywiście, że mam dla ciebie nie tylko skrzela ramory – burknęła. – Mam też całe zęby smoka bristolskiego i kilka innych tamtejszych ingrediencji, ale to nie to jest niespodzianką._

– _W takim razie potrzebuję podpowiedzi. – Spojrzał na nią rozkładając bezradnie ramiona._

– _Christopher twierdzi, że to jest takie malutkie. – Pokazała mu niewielką szczelinę między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym._

– _Avery, powiadasz – zamyślił się. – Coś więcej?_

– _Mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na imię Jane, jeśli będzie dziewczynką – odpowiedziała i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Potrzebował jedynie chwilki, by spłynęło na niego zrozumienie i w następnej całował ją bez opamiętania. – Przestań wariacie – pisnęła, gdy rozsznurowywał dekolt jej sukni. – Jestem w ciąży, jest ranek i ktoś nas może dostrzec._

– _Merlinie, przepraszam najdroższa – jęknął przytulając ją mocno. – Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nawet nie pomyślałem, że musiałaś podróżować całą noc. Powinnaś odpocząć._

– _Nie chciałam się zatrzymywać w żadnej gospodzie po drodze – wyznała. – Zmieniałam tylko konie i jechałam przez cały czas._

– _Wybacz, Hermiono, że tak niemiłe wydarzenia powitały cię w domu. – Pogładził jej włosy i lekko w nie ucałował. – Pozwolisz, że teraz wszystko nadrobię? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź chwycił ją na ręce i ruszył w stronę domu._

– _Puść mnie – zapiszczała, ale gdy nie zareagował mocno się w niego wtuliła._

– _Hermiono – westchnął i zawahał się przed kontynuacją pytania – informowałaś kogoś o swoim wcześniejszym powrocie?_

– _Tak – szepnęła wciąż mocno przyciśnięta do niego. – Tuż przed wyjazdem wysłałam wiadomość do Sprout, żeby przygotowała wszystko na mój powrót, ale prosiłam, by nie informowała o nim ciebie._

– _Możliwym jest, że obraziła się na ciebie, bo do Bath zabrałaś Bonnie i Biedronkę zamiast niej? – drążył._

– _Nie sądzę. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Bonnie służyła mi jeszcze u wujostwa. Jest całkiem sporo pokojówek, które zabrałbym w pierwszeństwie przed nią._

– _Nie mówmy już o tym, dobrze? – poprosił._

– _Możemy o tym zapomnieć? – Spojrzała błagalnie, a on przytaknął. – Ona nie powie o tym nikomu, prawda?_

– _Nie, Kochanie – zapewnił. – Służba, jaką zatrudniamy jest pod działaniem przysięgi wieczystej. Żadne z nich nie może zdradzać sekretów naszego domu. Nigdy. – Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i wtuliła mocniej w jego ramiona. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy śpiącą odkładał do łóżka i nie mógł sobie odmówić położenia się obok niej._

Sypialnia Severusa, XX w.

Obudził się po idiotycznym śnie i teraz nie mógł ponownie zasnąć. Sądząc po cichych westchnieniach i skrzypieniu łóżka, Hermiona miała dokładnie ten sam problem. Usiadła w końcu, podkurczając nogi pod brodę i zapaliła świecę na etażerce stojącej po jej stronie łóżka. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, gdy próbowała zachowywać się cicho, myśląc zapewne, że on śpi. Spuściła nogi na podłogę i sięgnęła po szlafrok.

– Dokąd idziesz? – spytał chwytając ją za rękę.

– Obudziłam cię? – jęknęła. – Przepraszam. Chcę się napić.

– Przywołać ci szklankę wody? – Usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem.

– Chcę się napić jakiegoś drinka, czegoś co pomoże mi zapomnieć ten sen i pozwoli zasnąć – odparła spoglądając na niego łagodnie.

– Drżysz – zauważył biorąc jej dłoń w swoją.

– Coś mnie zdenerwowało w tym śnie i nawet nie wiem do końca co – odpowiedziała. – Śniłeś o tym samym, prawda?

– Chyba tak – mruknął. – I dla mnie to też nie było miłe, pomijając jego zakończenie. Dopiero pierwsza, napijesz się wina? – Popatrzył na nią uważnie, gdy lekko przytaknęła.

– Z profesor Sprout? – prychnęła, gdy schodzili do salonu. – Sprout, Severusie?

– Zgłupiałaś? – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem. – To nie była Pomona. Ta pożal się Merlinie pokojówka była od niej ze trzy razy cieńsza.

– Ha, przyglądałeś się jej. – Przystanęła i wymierzyła do niego palcem.

– Nie było czemu się przyglądać – burknął. – Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, że była dwa razy starsza ode mnie.

– Zdradził ją? – spytała niepewnie, gdy podawał jej kieliszek wina.

– A jak ci się wydaje? – syknął ze złością.

– O bogowie, całe szczęście profesor Sprout nie obudziła się z nami w łóżku. – Hermionę nagle olśniło.

– Mówiłem ci już, że to nie była Pomona. – Wywrócił oczami. – Czy ty zawsze musisz się upijać po pierwszym łyku wina?

– Nie jestem pijana – warknęła. – Znasz jakąś inną Sprout? Ta mnie chyba nie lubiła.

– Nie znam żadnej Sprout – burknął. – I nie pij tyle. To może zaszkodzić dziecku – sarknął.

– Skończ z tymi dziećmi – wycedziła przez zęby. – Proszę. Nie wiem, jakim sposobem ona zgodziła się na czwarte. Nie zdradził jej, prawda? – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Nie, Hermiono – odparł łagodnie. – Nie zdradził i nie wiem dlaczego nie obudził się, gdy ta lafirynda wchodziła do jego łóżka. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś w tym śnie mi umknęło.

– Mam dokładnie to samo – odrzekła z zamyśleniem. – Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć co, ale wydaje mi się, że to coś ważnego. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – jęknęła i zsunęła się z kanapy na dywan. Wpatrywała się dłuższą chwilę w kominek, w którym rozpalił ogień.

– Nie wiem, Hermiono. – Usiadł obok niej i objął ramieniem.

– Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu normalnie żyć? – Spojrzała na niego zmartwiona.

– Nie wiem czym jest normalne życie, ale to, z tobą tutaj, podoba mi się. – Uśmiechnęła się kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – We śnie nazwałaś tę pokojówkę panną Sprout? – spytał nagle.

– Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedziała upijając łyk wina.

– Pomona nosi nazwisko po mężu, to nie ona. – Zastanawiał się napełniając swój kieliszek. Zignorował ją, kiedy wyciągnęła rękę z prośbą o dolewkę. – Będziesz pijana – mruknął.

– Profesor Sprout jest mężatką? – zdziwiła się sięgając po butelkę. Wyrwał ją jej i posłał karcące spojrzenie.

– Będziesz pijana – powtórzył i odstawił naczynie poza zasięgiem jej rąk. Wywrócił oczami i prychnął głośno widząc, jak sięga po jego pełny kieliszek.

– Lubię to wino – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – I wiem, że masz eliksir, który zapobiega skutkom picia alkoholu.

– To eliksir na kaca, nie na trzeźwość – wyjaśnił i z kwaśną miną sięgnął po drugi kieliszek.

– Proszę cię. – Posłała mu krzywy uśmiech. – Potrafię czytać. W twoim składziku jest eliksir na kaca, ale jest też eliksir trzeźwiący.

– Niech ci będzie, ale nie dostaniesz go – kłócił się.

– Nie potrzebuję, nie zamierzam się upić – burknęła. – Przestań mnie traktować, jak małe dziecko.

– Troska nie oznacza, że traktuję cię jak małe dziecko, Hermiono – odparł łagodnie. – I nie kłóć się ze mną.

– Nie kłócę – szepnęła. – I wypiję tylko ten kieliszek.

– Grzeczna dziewczynka. – Ucałował ją w skroń i zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Sprout była mężatką – odpowiedział jej w końcu. – Jej mąż nie żyje. – Spojrzała na niego zasmuconym wzrokiem. – Został zabity przez śmierciożerców niecały rok po ich ślubie. Nie znałem go.

– Ulżyło mi, że to nie profesor Sprout wlazła ci do łóżka – mruknęła pod nosem. – Lubię ją.

– Ona ciebie też lubi. – Uśmiechnął się. – Hermiono, dlaczego ją zatrudniłaś?

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie – westchnęła. – Śniłam o niej, jak już u nas była. I dlaczego się nad tym zastanawiamy? Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

– Szczerze mówiąc; nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To był okropny sen. Merlinie, ta kobieta była stara – jęknął z obrzydzeniem. – Nie wiem co musiałoby się stać, bym chciał ją w ogóle dotknąć – wzdrygnął się.

– Strasznie irytujące to twoje powodzenie u kobiet – mruknęła z niesmakiem.

– Co masz na myśli? – Posłał jej pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie.

– Bellatriks, ta Sprout i Lawender nie daje ci spokoju pomimo tego, że jesteśmy po ślubie – odparła pełnym pretensji głosem. – O, a zaraz po narodzinach Hugo, wówczas, gdy jeszcze źle się czułam, tańczyłeś z panią Crabbe. Z Pansy, Severusie – dodała z wyrzutem.

– Jesteś stuknięta – burknął. – Nie tańczyłem z tą idiotką, tylko z jej matką. Byliśmy na balu u Parkinsonów, na który sama chciałaś iść. Jak miałem się wykręcić od tańca z panią domu?

– Z panną Tonks też musiałeś tańczyć, ha? – Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

– Owszem, musiałem – prychnął. – Obściskiwałaś się z jej narzeczonym. Musiałem ją poprosić do tańca.

– Z nikim się nie obściskiwałam – warknęła.

– Jasne – zadrwił. – I chcesz mi wmówić, że cała ta banda rudych idiotów, którą widzę obok ciebie, jak tylko na chwilę spuszczę cię z oka nie próbuje cię podrywać. Albo Black, który wciąż nie może przeboleć swojej straty – fuknął. – Ciągle obok ciebie skacze. Ciągle z tobą flirtuje, nie wspomnę już o tym durnym eliksirze, który ci podał. Chociaż to mogę jakoś jeszcze zrozumieć; jesteś jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Jeśli nie uda mu się zdobyć bogatej żony, bądź kochanki – wypluł – skończy na bruku. O, i nie tańczyło się z panem, jak mu tam … Creevey na balu u Averych. Niech ja dorwę szczeniaka w swoje ręce. Od dziś, moja droga żono, nie będziesz chodziła na żadne bale. W ogóle nigdzie nie będziesz wychodziła. I żadnych wycieczek do tej rudej. – Hermiona nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – I z czego rżysz?

– Jesteś zazdrosny – parsknęła.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny – warknął ze złością. – Jedynie stwierdzam fakty.

– Wyobraź sobie, że panu Creeveyowi, Colinowi, urodziła się córka – zaczęła – i wymyślił sobie, że będę jej matką chrzestną, a za kilka lat wyswata ją z naszym najstarszym synem.

– Z Severusem? – spytał nie dowierzając. – To dziecko.

– Yhy – przytaknęła. – Jego córka miała wówczas trzy miesiące. Przez cały taniec nie mówił o niczym innym, jak tylko o posagu, jaki planuje jej zostawić.

– Co mu powiedziałaś? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że jakakolwiek córka Colina będzie wystarczająco dobrą partią dla naszego synka – prychnęła. – Powiedziałam mu, że moi synowie sami poszukają sobie żon. Chyba się na mnie obraził.

– Już ja sobie porozmawiam z tym małym gnojkiem – mruknął ze złością.

– Zostaw Colina w spokoju – powiedziała spoglądając na niego twardym wzrokiem.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym? – spytał zjadliwie.

– Bo nic złego nie zrobił – odparła łagodnie.

– Będę jak zawsze sprawiedliwy. – Posłał jej ironiczny uśmieszek, a Hermiona westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Powiedz mi co przeczytałeś w tej zakodowanej księdze? – Przesiadła się naprzeciw niego oczekując wyczerpującego wykładu.

– Wciąż niewiele z niej rozumiem – wyjaśnił. – Jest tam zaklęcie odsyłające dusze, na które została rzucona klątwa, do czasu, w którym można tej klątwie zapobiec.

– Sugerujesz, że to właśnie się z nami stało? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Podejrzewam, że to możliwe.

– Ich dusze nas opętały? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie sądzę. – Pokręcił głową. – Myślę, że nasze i ich dusze są w jakiś sposób połączone. Ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy opętani.

– Na strychu znalazłam książkę opisującą wędrówkę zaklętych dusz. – Hermiona zamyśliła się. – Z tego co tam napisano, dusza może przejść swobodnie na drugą stronę, ale istnieją klątwy, które mogą zakłócić jej przejście. W akcie zemsty, można skazać kogoś na wieczną tułaczkę albo udrękę. Ale to wcale nie muszą być złowrogie klątwy – dodała spoglądając na niego z zamyśleniem. – Można rzucić urok w jakimś konkretnym celu. Wówczas dusza spoczywa w spokoju, ale na ziemi pozostaje jej widmo, które pod wpływem sprzyjających okoliczności przenika do duszy potomków i zmusza do wypełnienia woli przodków. Nie sądziłam, że to możliwe, dlatego nie zagłębiałam się w tę księgę.

– Znajdziesz ją dla mnie jutro? – poprosił, a ona przytaknęła z uśmiechem.

– Sądzisz, że jeśli coś się stało z ich duszami, moglibyśmy tam wrócić, do ich czasów i zapobiec temu, cokolwiek się stało? – spytała przygryzając wargę.

– Temu właśnie służy to zaklęcie – odparł. – Jest tylko jeden problem, pani Snape – westchnął. – Nie ma drogi powrotnej. Zostaniemy tam na zawsze, nasze dusze się połączą, nasze wspomnienia wymieszają. Będziesz tą Hermioną i tamtą jednocześnie. Jeśli uda nam się pokonać klątwę, o ile taka została w ogóle rzucona, odrodzimy się ponownie i żadne widmo duszy już nas nie będzie prześladowało. Możliwe też, że zmienimy bieg historii i żadne z nas po dwustu latach się nie narodzi. – Zbliżył się do niej i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie.

– Lubię życie z tobą, Severusie – wyznała.

– Jesteś skłonna zostawić to wszystko? Świat za barierami? – Spojrzał prosto w jej oczy.

– Tam nic na mnie nie czeka, Severusie. Nawet jeśli Harry zwycięży … już zawsze będę musiała oglądać się za siebie. Zawsze będę musiała się przed kimś chować – odparła łagodnie.

– Przykro mi, że cierpisz za moje grzechy, Hermiono. – Wplótł palce w jej włosy i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po policzku.

– Jestem szczęśliwa, z tobą. I wcale nie tęskno mi do wyjścia stąd – zapewniła.

– Dlaczego ze mną? Dlaczego zakochałaś się we mnie, Hermiono? Czy to dlatego, że nie miałaś wyjścia? – pytał niemal rozpaczliwie.

– Myślę, że kochałam cię już tamtej nocy – wyznała szczerze. – Małżeństwo nie zostałoby zawarte bez miłości.

– Tym bardziej nie wiem dlaczego miałabyś mnie kochać. – Uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła jego dłonie mocno ściskając.

– Dzięki pani Snape. To ona pokazała mi ciebie takim, jaki jesteś. Prawdziwego ciebie – zaczęła z uśmiechem. – To jak potrafisz kochać i troszczyć się o kobietę, o mnie. A ja z każdym dniem dostrzegałam w tobie coraz więcej z tamtego Severusa. Otwierałeś się, pokazywałeś mi siebie, swoje serce. Teraz wiem, że mogłabym, że chcę spędzić z tobą całą wieczność. Tak jak pani Snape. Myślę, że oni dają nam wskazówki. Nie tylko te dzięki którym uda nam się zapobiec rzuconej klątwie, ale też pokazują nam, jak kochać. – Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował z czułością. Przytulił ją mocno i przez chwilę rozkoszował się chwilą wdychając jej słodki zapach. – A ty, byłbyś skłonny to zrobić?

– Poszedłbym za tobą na koniec świata i … tak – wyznał – podoba mi się ich życie. Nie wiemy jednak co się stało. Nie wiemy kto rzucił klątwę i dlaczego. Możliwe, że coś więcej jest w tej księdze, ale tym zajmiemy się jutro, Hermiono. Jesteś zmęczona i pijana.

– Nie jestem pijana – zaśmiała się podnosząc z podłogi. – Ale zgadzam się, jestem trochę zmęczona. Jak już się tam znajdę, będę musiała porządnie przyjrzeć się służbie, jaką zatrudniamy.

– Yhy, trzeba zwolnić wszystkie stare baby i przystojnych mężczyzn – zaśmiał się Severus, a Hermiona posłała mu groźne spojrzenie. – Creeveyem zajmę się we wrześniu.

_I znowu wiek XVIII _

– _Severusie? – Hermiona nieśmiało wetknęła głowę do gabinetu męża. – Zdradzisz mi co tak bardzo cię pochłonęło, że nie zaszczyciłeś nas na kolacji?_

– _Kolacji? – Mężczyzna poderwał nagle głowę spoglądając na stary zegar. – Merlinie, Hermiono przepraszam – wykrzyknął z przerażeniem i pospiesznie podszedł do niej. – Zaczytałem się, ale nie sądziłem, że jest tak późno, a prosiłem pokojówkę, by mi nie przeszkadzano. Przepraszam, najmilsza._

– _Nic się nie stało – zapewniła z uśmiechem. – Myślałam, że pracujesz nad czymś ważnym, dlatego nie zaglądałam wcześniej, ale … nie możesz nie jeść, bez względu na to, jak ważne jest to co czytasz – skarciła go. – Kazałam zostawić kolację w jadalni – dodała już łagodnym tonem, a on ucałował ją delikatnie obejmując w talii. – Chłopcy są troszkę zawiedzeni. Hugo już śpi, ale może Albusowi i Severusowi poczytałbyś do snu?_

– _Oczywiście, najdroższa – zapewnił oplatając ją ramieniem i prowadząc w stronę jadalni._

– _Zdradzisz mi co tak bardzo oderwało cię od ojcowskich obowiązków? – spytała, gdy zasiadł już do stołu._

– _Robiłem porządki w rzeczach po moich rodzicach – odparł. – Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy do tego nie zaglądałem. Po śmierci ojca nie miałem dość sił, by to zrobić._

– _Och – jęknęła Hermiona. – Może niepotrzebnie ci przeszkodziłam._

– _Potrzebnie. – Chwycił jej dłoń i z czułością ucałował._

– _Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – spytała z troską._

– _Owszem, ale porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? – poprosił wracając do kolacji. – I możecie wejść, wy małe pędraki – zawołał do czających się w drzwiach chłopców._

– _Hugo – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – Miałeś już spać._

– _A bajeczka? – spojrzał na nią błagalnie i po chwili przeniósł wzrok na ojca._

– _Dajcie mi dokończyć, a później poczytamy w bibliotece – zapewnił Severus. Hermiona westchnęła zrezygnowana. Zwykle wspólne czytanie kończyło się dopiero wówczas, gdy chłopcy zasypiali zmęczeni na kanapach, a następnego ranka z trudem wyciągała ich z łóżek, by mogli o czasie rozpocząć swoją naukę. Był świadom tego, że mocno rozpieszcza swoich synów i często przymyka oko na ich obowiązki i godziny snu, ale Hermiona nie była skłonna odpuścić im choćby jednego dnia nauki. Zwłaszcza jeśli powodem było siedzenie do późna. Odetchnął głęboko i ucałował dłoń żony._

– _Przypominam tylko, że jutro rano macie lekcje łaciny z panem Prewettem – zakomunikowała surowym tonem. – Punkt ósma, chcę waszą trójkę widzieć na śniadaniu i ostrzegam; jeśli Marlena i Lily poskarżą mi się, że ociągaliście się z pobudką, więcej nie zgodzę się, by ojciec czytał wam tak późno. – Severus z trudem utrzymał powagę na twarzy widząc, jak jego małżonka ściąga usta, by wyglądać na surową. W rzeczywistości, była jeszcze bardziej łagodna niż on. Chociaż goniła chłopców do nauki i starała się, by sumiennie przestrzegali wyznaczonych godzin, to poza tym była dla nich pobłażliwa i bardzo wyrozumiała._

– _A czy ja też mogę jutro latać? – Hugo z błagalną miną spojrzał najpierw na niego, a po chwili na Hermionę._

– _Przykro mi, kochanie, ale na to jesteś jeszcze za młody. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do młodszego syna i pociągnęła go na swoje kolana._

– _Ale pani Hooch …_

– _Pani Hooch zacznie z tobą lekcje w stosownym dla ciebie czasie – przerwała mu gładząc go po policzku. Chłopiec próbował jeszcze spoglądając na niego błagalnie, ale nawet gdyby był skłonny zgodzić się na wcześniejsze lekcje latania, nie mógł sprzeciwić się żonie. Starsi bracia posłali mu współczujące spojrzenia i głośno krzycząc wybiegli z jadalni. – Gdy twoi bracia będą na lekcji – szepnęła spokojnym tonem, Hermiona – możesz mi towarzyszyć w wyprawie na łąkę niedaleko jeziora. – Na myśl o zbieraniu kwiatów, Hugo zrobił bardzo niezadowoloną minę._

– _Zapewniam cię młody człowieku, że będziesz z tej wyprawy bardzo zadowolony – przekonywał go, Severus domyślając się, że Hermiona chce malcowi pokazać jednorożce. – Jak powiesz braciom co tam widziałeś będą ci szczerze zazdrościli, a teraz leć do nich i powiedz, że pozwoliłem tobie wybrać bajkę na dzisiejszy wieczór._

– _A czy oni to już widzieli? – dopytywał zainteresowany nagle chłopczyk._

– _Nie, będziesz pierwszy – odparła Hermiona i pognała syna do biblioteki. – Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli położę się wcześniej spać? – zwróciła się do niego, gdy skończył kolację._

– _Oczywiście, że nie, Hermiono – zapewnił. – Powinnaś teraz dużo wypoczywać. Chciałbym jednak z tobą pomówić w dość delikatnej sprawie._

– _Mogę zaczekać. – Uśmiechnęła się serdecznie._

– _Nie jest to aż tak pilne – odparł z czułością gładząc jej policzek. – Może zaczekać do jutra. – Przytaknęła i podniosła się, gdy stanął za jej krzesłem. – Spacer tuż po śniadaniu, gdy chłopcy będą na lekcji?_

– _Niestety, mój drogi – westchnęła. – Ciocia Minerwa zapowiedziała się z wizytą. Myślę, że chce porozmawiać o pannie Sprout._

– _Zasadniczo, to i ja o tym chciałem porozmawiać z tobą. – Przystanął w progu i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Posmutniała i zrobiła nieco zrezygnowaną miną. – Znalazłem to nazwisko w zapiskach ojca. Chciałbym ci to pokazać – uspokoił ją pospiesznie. – I przysięgam ci, Hermiono – chwycił ją za dłonie i spojrzał w oczy – nic mnie z tą kobietą nie łączy. – Przytaknęła lekko i pozwoliła mu się przytulić._

– _Chciałabym, żebyś był obecny podczas rozmowy z ciotką – poprosiła._

– _Będę – zapewnił całując ją w czubek głowy. – Idź się połóż, najmilsza. Przyjdę zaraz, jak tylko poodkładam ich do łóżek._

– _Jak mogłaś, Hermiono w taki sposób wyrzucić tę nieszczęsną kobietę. – Dobiegły go pełne wyrzutu krzyki Minerwy Dumbledore. – Nie zdradziła mi dokładnego powodu, jak sądzę przez przysięgę, do której ją zmusiłaś, ale domyślam się dlaczego tak ją potraktowałaś. – Szanował wujostwo swojej małżonki, ale mocno denerwowało go, gdy pani Minerwa wtrącała się w ich osobiste sprawy, a robiła to przy każdej możliwej okazji. Miała tysiące rad odnośnie wychowania dzieci, oczywiście każda jedna wbrew temu, jak postępowała Hermiona. Polecała im wciąż nowe służące, ogrodników i stajennych, chociaż służby i skrzatów mieli pod dostatkiem. Ostatnio nawet wyrażała swoje niezadowolenie z powodu koni, jakie zakupił dla małżonki. Sama, bez konsultacji przysyłała nauczycieli dla chłopców i sama starała się układać dla nich plan zajęć. Jak tylko mógł usiłował temu przeciwdziałać i zwykle dość twardo sprzeciwiał się działaniom ciotki, ale Hermiona, jakby zapominając, że jest już dorosła z pokorą przyjmowała nagany i wypełniała jej wolę. Zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojego braku asertywności, dlatego zwykle prosiła, by był obecny podczas tego typu rozmów. _

– _Ciociu …_

– _Hermiono, nie było cię przez miesiąc. – Zaczął pospiesznie zapinać surdut, przypominając sobie co obiecał wczoraj żonie i ruszył do salonu. – Nie sądziłaś chyba, że przez ten czas, łóżko twojego męża będzie czekało na ciebie puste._

– _Ufam, że moja żona tak właśnie sądziła – wszedł jej w słowo. – Witam panią, pani Dumbledore. – Skłonił się i kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. – Nie sądzę, by to co dzieje się w naszej sypialni musiało być przedmiotem jakiejkolwiek dyskusji, ale skoro już porusza pani tę kwestię, to dla pani informacji, moja żona jest jedyną kobietą, z którą sypiam i będę sypiał, bez względu na to, jak długo przebywa poza domem. Dużą wagę przykładam, by służbę jaką zatrudniam stanowiły osoby dyskretne i z dużym poczuciem szacunku dla mojej żony. Każda jedna pokojówka w tym domu wie, jakim uczuciem darzę pani podopieczną i żadna nie próbowała nigdy naruszyć tej więzi, aż do czasu panny Sprout – wypluł spoglądając gniewnie na starszą czarownicę. – Panna Sprout przekroczyła granice nie tylko te wyznaczane przez nas, ale też wszelkie granice dobrego smaku, kultury i dobrego wychowania. Została zwolniona przeze mnie, nie przez Hermionę i jeśli ma pani ku temu jakieś obiekcje, proszę kierować je pod moim adresem._

– _Wyraził się pan dość jasno w tej kwestii, Severusie. – Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na Hermionę już nieco łagodniej. Chciało mu się śmiać, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego żona chcąc być surową dla dzieci, stara się naśladować minę swojej ciotki. A co śmieszniejsze, obydwie równie szybko przeobrażały się w łagodne i ustępliwe. Zwykle po tego typu wybuchach złości na Hermionę, Minerwa Dumbledore stawała się potulna niczym baranek. – Byłam pewna, że panna Sprout przypadnie wam do gustu. Wybaczcie, że naraziłam was na niepotrzebne nieprzyjemności i stresy._

– _Mam nadzieję, że zakończyliśmy już temat panny Sprout. – Severus z uśmiechem skinął do starszej wiedźmy. – Stres nie jest wskazany w stanie, w jakim aktualnie znajduje się moja małżonka._

– _Niedomagasz, Hermiono? – Minerwa szczerze zmartwiona przesiadła się obok Hermiony._

– _Wszystko w porządku, ciociu. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zawstydzona. – Ja i Severus spodziewamy się kolejnego dziecka – dodała coraz bardziej się czerwieniąc._

– _Och – jęknęła Minerwa – to wspaniałe wieści. Severusie, gratuluję – wykrzyknęła radośnie. – Albus będzie przeszczęśliwy. Nawet nie wiecie, jak ubolewa nad małą liczbą wnuków. Tak bardzo się cieszę, Hermiono. – Pani Dumbledore przytuliła Hermionę i nieco niepewnie podeszła też uściskać Severusa._

– _Pani Minerwo – Severus zatrzymał ją jeszcze, gdy wchodziła do swojego powozu. Zatrzymała się w pół korku i spojrzała na niego karcąco._

– _Jak mam cię przekonać, byś zwracał się do mnie w bardziej poufały sposób? – spytała z nutką rozbawienia. – Jeśli nie chcesz, Severusie nazywać mnie po imieniu, pragnę zwrócić ci uwagę, że jestem także twoją ciotką. Nie jesteśmy we dworze i myślę, że nie złamiemy żadnych konwenansów, jeśli nieco ocieplimy nasze relacje. Wiem, że Hermionie bardzo na tym zależy._

– _Proszę mi wybaczyć – skłonił się z lekkim uśmiechem – postaram się więcej nie zapomnieć. Jestem pewien, że małżonka moja byłaby bardziej szczęśliwa, gdybym w ten sposób złamał etykietę._

– _O, tego jestem pewna. – Kobieta wywróciła oczami. – Zawsze lubiła nieco naginać zasady. Ale to dobra dziewczyna. Cieszę się, że trafiła na mężczyznę, który szczerze ją kocha. Kiedyś uważałam to za brednie i namawiałam, by przede wszystkim znalazła męża dobrze sytuowanego, z odpowiednią do jej pozycją. Na jej szczęście mnie nie słuchała i kierowała się głównie sercem. Znalazła ideał, jak widzę. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za pannę Sprout. Teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bardzo polecałam ją Hermionie._

– _Właśnie o to chciałem ciocię zapytać – westchnął. – Skąd pani ją zna, jeśli wolno spytać?_

– _To żadna tajemnica, chłopcze – odparła ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Panna Sprout to siostra naszego ogrodnika. Po jego śmierci, sześć miesięcy temu, zatrudniliśmy jego żonę, świetnie opiekuje się naszym ogrodem. Kilka dni po tym, jak przyjęliśmy panią Sprout, jej szwagierka przyszła pytać o posadę. Nie mieliśmy nic wolnego, ale Hermiona ma tak dużo pracy przy dzieciach, więc pomyślałam, że przyda wam się jeszcze jedna pokojówka. Przyznam szczerze, że pani Sprout nie wyrażała nad tym zachwytu. Zdawało mi się, że obydwie panie nie pałają do siebie zbyt dużą sympatią. Wówczas wmawiałam sobie, że tylko tak mi się zdawało, ale teraz rozumiem, że faktycznie mogą się nie lubić. Dlaczego o nią pytasz? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie._

– _Zastanawiałem się co mogło kierować tą kobietą – odparł. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że ma o coś żal do Hermiony – skłamał gładko._

– _Czy masz coś przeciwko, byśmy z wujem urządzili niewielkie przyjęcie na cześć Hermiony? – spytała z miłym uśmiechem. – Przyda jej się troszkę rozrywki i będzie to wspaniała okazja, by ogłosić jej stan._

– _Sam już się nad tym zastanawiałem …_

– _Proszę – przerwała mu – Severusie, pozwól mi się tym zająć. – Skinął jej lekko na zgodę i poczekał chwilę na gościńcu, aż kobieta odjedzie._

Sypialnia w wieku XX.

– Spodobałbyś się mojej mamie. – Hermiona przywitała się z nim całując go czule w nos.

– A ojcu? – spytał przekornie mocno ją do siebie przyciągając.

– Wyobrażasz sobie, byś polubił jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę w życiu naszej Jane? – odparła pytaniem.

– I nie przeszkadzałoby twojej mamie, że jestem w jej wieku? – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Mama była prawdziwą romantyczką – zaśmiała się smutno. – Podobałoby jej się w jaki sposób dbasz o mnie i że robisz to tak otwarcie. Myślę, że ani mama, ani tata nie zwróciliby uwagi na różnicę wieku. Mama była młodsza od taty o piętnaście lat – wytłumaczyła. – Poza tym, myślę że komuś dojrzałemu prędzej by zaufali niż komuś w moim wieku.

– A tobie? – Przytulił ją i ucałował w czubek głowy. – Przeszkadza ci, że jestem stary?

– Nie jesteś stary – oburzyła się. – Jesteś starszy ode mnie, ale nie stary, Severusie – zaśmiała się. – I nie, nie przeszkadza mi to. Jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, w którym się zakochałam. Myślę, że w jakiś sposób twoja dojrzałość miała na to wpływ. Nie umiałabym zakochać w kimś, kto jest niestabilny emocjonalnie.

– A pan Krum? Weasley? McLaggen? – zadrwił. – Mógłbym pewnie zrobić całą listę, ale mi się nie chce.

– Jesteś czasem taki zabawny – prychnęła ze złością. – W żadnym z nich nie byłam zakochana.

– Tylko się z tobą droczę, Hermiono. – Przyciągnął ją ponownie, gdy próbowała wstać z łóżka.

– A ty? Byłeś zakochany? – spytała poważnie.

– Wydaje mi się, że przerobiliśmy już ten temat – odpowiedział z niezadowoleniem.

– Nie, rozmawialiśmy jednie o mamie Harry'ego – odparła Hermiona. – Na świecie jest jeszcze całe mnóstwo kobiet, które stanęły na twojej drodze.

– Hermiono – odetchnął głęboko – bardzo starałem się unikać tematu kobiet, ale chyba na dłuższą metę to nieuniknione. Zadowoli cię odpowiedź, że jesteś jedyną, którą kocham? Którą kiedykolwiek kochałem? – Pani Snape spojrzała na niego niezbyt pewnie. – Tak myślałem. Nigdy nie byłem z żadną kobietą w związku. Jak już ci kiedyś wspominałem, nigdy też z żadną nie umówiłem się na drugą randkę. Po pierwsze dlatego, że żadna nie zrobiła na mnie wystarczającego wrażenia, a po drugie, jako szpieg i śmierciożerca, nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek uczucia. Chociaż to zdaje się być zupełnie od nas niezależne, jeśli na naszej drodze staje odpowiednia osoba. Sypiałem z kobietami, ale to wszystko, Hermiono. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale większości nawet nie znałem imienia. I nie wyobrażaj sobie, że przez moje łóżko przewinęły się jakieś niezliczone tabuny. Nie jestem typem mężczyzny, który na każdym kroku śpiewa o swojej miłości, ale nie zamierzam też ukrywać swoich uczuć względem ciebie. Zależy mi jednak, byś mi ufała, byś wiedziała co czuję bez mówienia o tym każdego dnia.

– Ufam ci – szepnęła.

– To co do ciebie czuję to nie jakieś przelotne uczucie – kontynuował. – Wiem, jak to wygląda. Pojawiłem się w twoim życiu dość nagle, ale wiedz, że nie zamierzam z niego zniknąć.

– Wiem, Severusie – mruknęła wtulając się w niego. – Tylko czasem … – zawahała się – tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że jestem po prostu szczęśliwa i boję się, że ktoś to ode mnie zabierze.

– Nie wiemy co będzie jutro – westchnął. – Nie mogę ci zagwarantować, że nic złego się nie wydarzy, ale mogę ci obiecać, że będę cię kochał. Zawsze. I zawsze będę starał się cię ochraniać.

Spojrzała na niego i ciepło się do niego uśmiechnęła. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i z czułością pocałował w usta.

– Co było w tym pamiętniku ojca Severusa? – spytała po chwili. – Miałeś mi powiedzieć przed snem, ale zasnęłam.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zacząłem śnić, gdy weszłaś do mojego gabinetu. Nie mam pojęcia co chciałem ci powiedzieć.

– Wiesz, gdzie może być ten pamiętnik? – Przygryzała wargę i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

– Mam nadzieję, że jest gdzieś w pudłach Severusa, tam na dole – odparł bez przekonania. – Na szczęście wszystko tam jest dość dobrze opisane. Jeśli ten pamiętnik jest w domu, znajdziemy go bez problemu. Od twojej ciotki wiem też, że tajemnicza pokojówka była siostrą zmarłego męża Sprout.

– Myślisz, że profesor Sporut ma szwagierkę? – Hermiona zrobiła minę, jakby w jej głowie formował się niecny plan zemsty na kobiecie.

– Spytam przy najbliższej okazji, ale jeśli ma, przypominam ci, że nie jest to kobieta, która próbowała mnie uwieść – zapewnił.

– Jesteś pewien? – sarknęła, czym zasłużyła sobie na groźne spojrzenie.

– Nie sypiałem ze starymi, wychudzonymi babami – warknął. – I wstawaj – dodał spychając ją z łóżka. – Dziś i aż do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego nie wchodzimy do laboratorium. Poszukamy tego pamiętnika. Możesz znaleźć dla mnie tę książkę o duszach?

– Powinna być w moim pokoju – odparła wstając. – Przyniosę ci ją po śniadaniu.

– Nie myślałaś, że powinniśmy zajmować jeden, wspólny pokój? – spytał obejmując ją w pasie.

– Myślałam – prychnęła. – To ja ciągle muszę wędrować po ubranie na drugi koniec korytarza. Mój pokój jest większy i ładniejszy.

– Myślałem o zupełnie innym pokoju – wyznał. – Sypialnia moich pradziadków ma dwie garderoby i dużą łazienkę. I większe łóżko – dodał całując ją w szyję.

– Będziesz musiał nocować w Hogwarcie, prawda? – Odwróciła się do niego przodem i oprała dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Zamierzam się do ciebie wymykać – szepnął jej do ucha z zalotnym uśmiechem. – Dziś wieczorem, Dumbledore zwołał zebranie i muszę na nim być, chcesz iść ze mną?

– Mogłabym? – spytała z nadzieją.

– To najwyższy czas, bym przedstawił swoją żonę całemu gronu pedagogicznemu – mrugnął do niej i lekko ucałował w czoło. – Poza tym, uwielbiam patrzeć na minę Minerwy, gdy cię całuję.

– Wszyscy nauczyciele mnie znają; chcesz, bym poszła z tobą, byś mógł robić na złość profesor McGonagall? – Spojrzała na niego z krzywą miną.

– Rozgryzłaś mnie – mruknął. – I nie znasz nowego nauczyciela od Obrony.

– Wiesz coś? – spytała nie kryjąc ciekawości.

– Wiem, że to nie będę ja – prychnął. – Dyrektor co roku trzyma tę posadę w tajemnicy do samego końca, jakby to miała być jakaś długo wyczekiwana niespodzianka.

– I jak dotychczas nie udało mu się znaleźć nikogo interesującego – odparła z krzywą miną. – Nie mówiłeś, że starałeś się o tę posadę.

– Nie mówiłem, bo nie starałem – odparł wchodząc do garderoby. – Mam teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż nowa posada.

– Co masz ważniejszego? – spytała zalotnie przyglądając się, jak ubiera koszulę.

– Ciebie, moja droga. – Podszedł do niej i ucałował ją w usta.

Z lekkim uśmieszkiem przyglądał się zachwytowi w jaki wpadła Hermiona po wejściu do piwnicy. Podobnie, jak on, była oszołomiona jej wielkością i porządkiem, ale miał nadzieję, że on nie robił tak głupich min, gdy zszedł tam po raz pierwszy. Widział, jak kusi ją by zajrzeć do każdego z kwartałów, ale ostatecznie powstrzymała się i ruszyła dzielnie do daty ich małżeństwa. Wcześniej sporo na ten temat rozmawiali i obydwoje doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie jeśli nie będą starali się poznać zbyt wiele szczegółów z życia potomstwa państwa Snape. Sam nie wiedział, co go przed tym powstrzymywało. Nie było niczym dziwnym zagłębianie się w przeszłość swojej rodziny i nie miał żadnych skrupułów, by przeglądać rzeczy prababki albo rodziców, jednak w poznawaniu losów ludzi, o których śnił coś go stopowało. Czuł, podobnie zresztą jak Hermiona, że to tak, jakby poznawał swoją własną przyszłość. Dlatego póki co ograniczał się do lat, jakie zdążył poznać w snach.

– O, bogowie – krzyknęła z zachwytem patrząc na portret ich dzieci – ci chłopcy wyglądają, jak ty.

– Jak każdy mężczyzna z mojego rodu, Hermiono – spojrzał na nią krzywo, nie upatrując w portrecie niczego zabawnego.

– Wyobrażasz sobie miny swoich uczniów, gdyby zobaczyli taką gromadę ciebie w różnym wieku? – zaśmiała się.

– Byłoby zabawnie, gdyby nasze dzieci mogły chodzić do szkoły razem z Potterem – mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. – Właśnie rozpaliłaś we mnie chęć posiadania syna. Bliźniaki nie wydają się złe.

– Chcesz syna, by straszyć nim uczniów w Hogwarcie za jedenaście lat? – Roześmiała się radośnie.

– Snape junior na każdym roku, to by było coś – dodał z rozmarzeniem, czym rozwiał radość małżonki. – Jeszcze nic straconego – kontynuował z błogą miną. – Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem Potter przeżyje tę wojnę i napłodzi całą gromadę dzieciarów z tą rudą. Nasi mili synowie staną się ich prawdziwą zmorą. Już ja …

– Czasem zastanawiam się, które z nas to, to starsze – prychnęła.

– Chciałem sobie tylko poprawić humor – odparł wzdychając.

– Coś cię gryzie, Severusie? – Podeszła do niego i delikatnie pogładziła po policzku. – Myślałam, że masz całkiem dobry humor.

– Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by był jeszcze lepszy, prawda? – zaśmiał się.

– Nie chcesz tabuna dzieci, prawda? – spytała przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Droczysz się jedynie, bo wiesz, jak bardzo przyprawiasz mnie tym o dreszcze.

– Dreszcze, powiadasz? – szepnął jej do ucha.

– Przerażenia – dodała wywracając oczami.

– A ty mimo wszystko dajesz mi się prowokować – odparł rozkładając bezradnie ramiona.

– To dziwne, że wpadają mi w ręce jedynie obrazy, które już widziałam we śnie. – Hermiona zamiast szukać po co przyszli, wciąż uparcie szperała w rzeczach, które on już przeglądał. Co gorsza kompletnie ignorowała porządek, jaki tam wcześniej zrobił. Zacisnął zęby i przeglądał zawartość kufra, który zdawało mu się, był starszy niż cała reszta.

– Tego nie oglądaj. – Wyrwał jej pospiesznie płaskie pudełko obszyte aksamitem. – Ja to widziałem we śnie, ty nie – wyjaśnił. – I nie chcę byś widziała. To znaczy on nie chce by jego żona widziała. – Odetchnął, gdy nie nalegała na oglądanie. Kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, by schować to przed nią nim zaprosił ją na dół. Nie miał zbyt wielu możliwości zakupu dla niej prezentu urodzinowego, a chciał to załatwić zanim rozpocznie się rok szkolny. Musiał się troszkę wysilić, ale zaklęcia z książeczki, którą znalazł wśród biżuterii troszkę mu pomogły. Chciał móc podarować jej coś o wiele piękniejszego, ale liczył, że Hermiona doceni prezent.

Wśród rzeczy swojej prababki, znalazł naszyjnik z trzema wysadzanymi rubinami kaboszonami. Zapewne kamienie nie należały do tanich, ale coś takiego kompletnie nie pasowało do jego żony. Wyjął kamienie, a zamiast nich osadził tam zdobione, kryształowe fiolki z eliksirami. Środkową, największą wypełnił eliksirem wiggenowym, mniejsze; Felix Felicis i eliksirem iluzji. Była to dość rzadka mikstura, a uwarzenie jej stanowiło nie lada sztukę. Początkowo, chciał zażartować i nalać tam balsamu do włosów, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że skupi się na jej bezpieczeństwie. Eliksir iluzji, można było wykorzystać w walce, przeciwko jednemu bądź grupie skupionych blisko ludzi. Rzucony w ich kierunku zatruwał swoimi oparami i wywoływał halucynacje trwające nawet do dziesięciu minut. Dawało to sporą przewagę, zwłaszcza, jeśli zagrożenie stanowił więcej niż jeden czarodziej.

Dzięki zaklęciom, które odnalazł wśród rzeczy Severusa, udało mu się tak wkomponować te fiolki, że kaboszony wyglądały jak wysadzone kryształem i nikt niewtajemniczony nie miał prawa dostrzec, że zawierają tak ważne mikstury. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona nigdy nie będzie musiała użyć żadnej z nich, ale pamiętając jej przygody z Malfoyem, a później z Bellatriks, wolał dmuchać na zimne. Sprawa jej bezpieczeństwa stawała się jego małą obsesją, za co odpowiedzialność zrzucał na ich przysięgę małżeńską. Severus ze snów wciąż wynajdował nowe czary, uroki i biżuterię, która miała ochraniać jego żonę, i on w dużej mierze zapożyczał je od niego. Hermiona na szczęście nie była w pełni świadoma zaklęć jakimi ją raczył, albo co też prawdopodobne, udawała, że nic nie wie.

– Dziwne – szepnęła gładząc jedwabny szal – dotykać rzeczy, które były ich własnością. Pamiętam, że Hermiona dostała go od Severusa, gdy ten musiał wyjechać aż do Kornwalii. Nie było go przez sześć tygodni i obudziłam się ze strasznym uczuciem tęsknoty. Sypialnia, o której mówiłeś, sypialnia twoich pradziadków, to ich sypialnia, prawda?

– Tak to wygląda – odparł gładząc jej dłoń. On też był zmęczony doświadczaniem uczuć, których w rzeczywistości nie przeżył. Kochał Hermionę, ale sporo emocji z nią związanych dotyczyło nie jej, ale tamtej Hermiony. Czasem zdarzało się, że mylił rzeczywiste wspomnienia ze snami, czasem doszukiwał się w niej, pani Snape, a coraz częściej i w sobie szukał tamtego Severusa. Zaczynał obawiać się, że przeniesienie się w tamte czasy i połączenie z parą sprzed ponad dwustu lat, będzie jedynym rozwiązaniem, by mogli spokojnie zacząć żyć. Nic go tu nie trzymało i jeśli tylko jego żona byłaby na to gotowa, on mógłby to zrobić choćby dziś. Bał się jedynie tego co może się stać. Ich dusze pozostaną prawdopodobnie nienaruszone, a dusze dziadków spoczną w spokoju, wspomnienia jednych i drugich przenikną się wzajemnie, ale ich świadomość pochodzenia z innego świata pozostanie na zawsze.

Czasy nie były tak odległe i mógłby tam żyć. Hermiona też z całą pewnością odnalazłaby wiele korzyści ze zmiany, ale nie wiedział, jak wiele mogli w ten sposób zniszczyć próbując naprawić, cokolwiek co duszom ich przodków nakazywało pozostanie na tym świecie. Czy odrodziliby się ponownie, skoro jego żona tak bardzo stroniła od dzieci. Wcześniej udało mu się prześledzić drzewo genealogiczne, ale jedynie do Severusa urodzonego w 1750 roku, starszego z braci bliźniaków. Co dziwne, dyrektorowi, który zgromadził dla niego całe pliki dokumentów z ministerstwa, nie udało się znaleźć wzmianki, że rodzicami tego Severusa i jego brata Albusa była kobieta o panieńskim nazwisku Granger. Nie były to czasy aż tak bardzo odległe, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szlacheckie rody dużą wagę przywiązywały do swoich korzeni, stanowiło to dla Severusa niemałą zagadkę. Owszem w domu znalazł sporo dokumentów świadczących o tym, że dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat temu zawarli związek małżeński, ale nic w oficjalnych archiwach. W starych wydaniach gazet, które przeglądała Hermiona były częste wzmianki o państwu Snape, ale wydanie z ogłoszeniem ślubnym zaginęło.

Dziwne zbiegi okoliczności, a przede wszystkim czas, w jakim to wszystko zaczęło się dziać, podpowiadały mu, że ktoś wciąż manipuluje ich życiem. Nie mógł też pojąć, jakim cudem Hermionie udało się odkryć ogród zielny i dlaczego nie wiedział o tym, skoro nałożone na niego są bardzo silne bariery i alarmy. I jak to się stało, że akurat tego samego dnia czytali pamiętniki, w dodatku na ławkach oddzielonych od siebie jedynie krzewem?

– Severus, jeden z bliźniaków był twoim dziadkiem – Hermiona wyrwała go z zamyślenia – a moim przodkiem była ich siostra?

– Jeśli daliśmy jej na imię Jane, to całkiem możliwe – odparł. – Tak masz na drugie, prawda?

– Tak miała na imię moja babcia. – Zamyśliła się. – Ale to popularne imię i wówczas, i dziś.

– Każde z ich dzieci może być twoim pradziadem albo prababką, Hermiono – westchnął. – Możliwe, że Severus miał też córkę. – Pani Snape zerknęła w stronę, gdzie zgromadzone były dokumenty z późniejszych lat.

– Mam wrażenie, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia, po prostu jestem ciekawa – zaśmiała się.

– Dajmy sobie jeszcze trochę czasu, Hermiono. – Odetchnął i pogładził ją po włosach wpinając w nie dyskretnie znalezioną wcześniej prześliczną spinkę jego żony ze snów. – Zajrzymy tam, kiedy wszystko inne zawiedzie. – Przytaknęła i zaskoczona dotknęła ozdoby.

– Skąd to masz? – spytała przyglądając się w transmutowanym przed chwilą lusterku. – Jest śliczna.

– To pamiątka rodzinna – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Należała do babki Severusa, ale możliwe, że jest jeszcze starsza. Dostał to od niej w prezencie.

– Jest niezwykła, dziękuję, Severusie. – Uśmiechnęła się i ucałowała go w policzek. – Ha – wykrzyknęła nagle z triumfem – przegapiłeś coś.

– Pewnie sporo przegapiłem, Hermiono, ale mam pamiętnik jego ojca – odparł z zadowoloną miną.

– Umiałbyś korzystać z tego palnika, który był w komplecie do kociołka z chińskiej terakoty, który Severus wyskaml... przekonał swoją ciocię, by mu go podarowała? – spytała od niechcenia.

– Sama mu go podarowała – syknął. – Ja nie skamlę, kobieto. Jak coś chcę to, to dostaję.

– Oczywiście – sarknęła. – To umiałbyś?

– Nigdy nie korzystałem z czegoś podobnego, chociaż nie ukrywam, że szukałem czarów, które w taki sposób utrzymywałyby ogień. Niestety nie działały poprawnie – odpowiedział rozkładając ręce. – Według zapisków Severusa to bardzo przydatne narzędzie, a kociołek bez niego nie działa tak jak on to opisywał – westchnął nieco zrezygnowany.

– A co dostanę za ten palnik? – spytała z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Całusa – mruknął powstrzymując uśmiech. – I kolczyki do kompletu ze spinką.

– Pozwolisz mi zajrzeć do zapisków Severusa? – Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie i podała szukany wcześniej palnik.

– Zastanowię się – mruknął i z zadowoleniem odebrał od niej przyrząd. – Gdzie go znalazłaś?

– Tam, gdzie nie szukałeś – zaśmiała się. – W kufrze z szalami i nie pytaj co tam robił palnik.

– Najwyraźniej pani Snape była taką samą bałaganiarą, jak ty – burknął. – I wyjaśnij mi, po co kobiecie, komukolwiek cały kufer szali.

– Zobacz jakie są piękne – westchnęła. – Och, ten jest kaszmirowy. Śliczny.

– Chyba śmiało możemy założyć, że wszystkie należą do ciebie – rzekł przyglądając się wyciągniętemu przez Hermionę kawałkowi materiału. – Mi się nie przydadzą. Chcesz przejrzeć ze mną te pamiętniki ojca Severusa?

– Pewnie. – Owinęła się jednym z szali i łapiąc go za rękę ruszyła na górę.

Będąc już w bibliotece, gdzie najwygodniej było im zabrać się za czytanie, podał jej zapiski Severusa dotyczące eliksirów, a sam zaczął czytać pamiętnik Tobiasa Snape'a. Początkowo nie znalazł w nim nic ciekawego, chociaż musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był zdecydowanie innym człowiekiem niż jego ojciec. Pamiętnik był spisany w formie luźnych myśli, podkreślone były ważne wydarzenia i od czasu do czasu uczucia, jakie akurat targały mężczyzną. Co mocno zaskoczyło Severusa, jego prapradziad z niezwykłą czułością pisał o swojej małżonce. W każdym zdaniu, w którym o niej wspominał czuć było miłość jaką ją darzył. Cieszył się na wieść o potomku i szczerze rozpaczał, gdy jego żona straciła dziecko, a kiedy w końcu Severus przyszedł na świat, zdawało się, był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Trzy lata po narodzinach syna nastąpiła przerwa, a dalsze zapiski były zapisem myśli człowieka zgorzkniałego, zmartwionego i zmęczonego.

– Pani Sprout była jego kochanką – odezwał się spoglądając na Hermionę. Spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. – Tobias pisze o niej niewiele, ale zdaje się, kobieta, matka naszej pokojówki uraczyła go klątwą miłosną. Cały majątek jej męża po jego śmierci przejęli krewni, a ją razem z dziećmi wyeksmitowali do jakiegoś niewielkiego domku na wsi. Kobieta uznała, że jej bogaty sąsiad może nieco zaradzić jej finansowym problemom, ale ze względu na brak wymaganych kwalifikacji nie był skłonny zatrudnić jej u siebie. Uznała, że więcej wskóra jako jego kochanka. – Hermiona odłożyła czytane zeszyty i podeszła do niego. – Severus miał wówczas trzy latka – westchnął. – Tobias na krótko uległ czarowi. Nie tylko zdradził żonę, ale też miał w planach zostawić ją i dziecko. Opamiętał się po trzech miesiącach. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jego romansie, co mocno upokorzyło Eileen, która popadła w chorobę, a później zmarła. Wówczas pani Sprout przystąpiła do kolejnego ataku i próbowała wymusić na nim oświadczyny. Przez krótki czas nawet utrzymywała, że spodziewa się jego dziecka. – Odetchnął głęboko i objął Hermionę, która siadła na jego kolanach. – Tobias kochał swoją żonę i nie mógł darować kobiecie, że przyczyniła się do jej śmierci. Po tym, jak odkrył, że był pod działaniem uroku, postanowił się zemścić. Odkupił domek i przynależne do niego ziemię, w którym mieszkała Sprout ze swoimi dziećmi od właściciela, a ta została bez dachu nad głową.

– To smutne – jęknęła kobieta. – Jak ona mogła tak zrobić?

– Zmarła kilka miesięcy później, a co dziwne, Tobias zadbał o opiekę dla jej dzieci – westchnął z nutką nostalgii. – Rodzinie, która zajmowała się nimi po śmierci matki, wypłacał regularnie dość znaczne kwoty.

– Panna Sprout chciała się zemścić? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

– Najwyraźniej, chociaż nie możemy mieć pewności jak było naprawdę – odparł z zamyśleniem.

– Może to ona rzuciła na nich jakąś klątwę? – zastanowiła się Hermiona. – Wspominałeś, że się odgrażała i najwyraźniej była czarownicą.

– Jeśli w istocie jest tak, jak zakładasz i ktoś obdarzył państwa Snape jakąś klątwą – spojrzał na nią z zamyśleniem – to mógłbym ułożyć całą listę ludzi do tego skłonnych i wówczas, i dziś. Hermiono, co wiesz na temat uroków i klątw powiązanych z duszą.

– Są bardzo trudne do wykonania – odparła przyglądając się mu uważnie.

– Trudne i z powodzeniem rzuci je tylko potężny czarodziej – przytaknął.

– Czytałam trochę o klątwach, które mogą działać po tak długim czasie. – Kobieta wstała i zaczęła przeglądać książki na półkach. Wyciągnęła niezbyt gruby, ale dość stary tom i wróciła na swoje miejsce na jego kolanach. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zrobiła to tak, jakby było najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie, że dorosła kobieta siada na kolanach jeszcze bardziej dorosłego mężczyzny. Zawsze był powściągliwy w swych uczuciach, ale teraz, takie drobne okazywanie czułości i poufałości bardzo mu się podobało. – Zobacz – wskazała szukany akapit. – Tutaj napisali, że żeby klątwa wiążąca widmo duszy pozostała po tej stronie na dłuższy czas, trzeba powiązać ją z widmem własnej duszy.

– Czyli jeśli to faktycznie ich widma odrodziły się w nas, bądź połączyły z nami z chwilą otwarcia pamiętników, widmo duszy rzucającego urok powinno być gdzieś w pobliżu – analizował. – Możliwe jest, że ta osoba jest wciąż blisko nas.

– Autor tej książki twierdzi, że dusze bądź ich widma obarczone klątwą mogą odrodzić się lub ujawnić swoje istnienie poprzez potomków krwi, ale dusza tego, który je naznaczył urokiem będzie szukała ciała w pobliżu – tłumaczyła Hermiona. – Jednak na dłużej może gościć jedynie w kimś o zgodnym charakterze.

– „_Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, widmo duszy czarodzieja, który wykonał obrzędy rzucania uroku, poszuka kogoś z bliskim pokrewieństwem." – _doczytał Severus. – _„Może próbować dokonać klątwy bądź pilnować, by ta została dokonana w odpowiednim czasie. Klątwy dusz, to bardzo stare czary i od bardzo dawna nie słyszałem, by ktoś rzucił coś podobnego z powodzeniem. Jednak podczas moich studiów natknąłem się na opis uroków, które miały czemuś zapobiegać w przyszłości. Czarodziej może wówczas rzucić zaklęcie na samego siebie, co wydaje mi się bardzo mało prawdopodobnym, by się powiodło. Nie mogę jednak z całą stanowczością tego wykluczyć. Z tego, co udało mi się odczytać ze strych pergaminów, tego typu urok, można rzucić na samego siebie tylko w chwili śmierci. Wróćmy jednak do tego co sprawdzone. Jak już wspominałem, widmo duszy prześladowcy odradza się, by dokonać klątwy w odpowiednim czasie. Najczęściej stosowano ten czar w akcie zemsty …" – _Severus urwał i spojrzał z uwagą na żoną, która z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się teraz w trzymaną książkę.

– „_Uwolnić od klątwy można niszcząc widmo duszy agresora, bądź cofając się w czasie, by klątwie zapobiec. Nie dane mi jest niestety posiadać zbyt dużej wiedzy w tym temacie" – _kontynuowała Hermiona. – _„Nie jestem pewien, ale według moich wyliczeń, czarodziej, który zdecyduje się na powrót do ciała swoich przodków, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie powrócić do swego życia. Dopiero, jeśli przyszłość za jego udziałem nie ulegnie zmianie, odrodzi się w swoim czasie." – _Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Objął ją i mocno do siebie przycisnął.

– Zakładam, że ktoś rzucił na nich tę klątwę – szepnął nieco zmęczonym głosem. – Musimy dokładnie przeanalizować swoje sny, Hermiono. Myślę, że to co nam pokazują, to w dużej mierze wskazówki. Zastanów się kto chciał nas skrzywdzić, ciebie, mnie, nasze dzieci – polecił. – Później zastanowimy się, do kogo ze znanych nam czarodziejów, możemy dopasować czarodzieja ze snów. I proponuję nie kierować się tamtą tożsamością.

– Wiem – mruknęła. – Już ustaliliśmy, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem sami dopasowaliśmy sobie nazwiska i twarze do ludzi, których spotykali państwo Snape.

– Severusie, Hermiono – przywitał ich radośnie dyrektor. – Nie spodziewałem się was obojga. – Przywitał się wylewnie z panią Snape.

– Uznałem, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, by moja żona uczestniczyła w zebraniu. – Severus spojrzał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na Dumbledore'a, a po chwili jego uszu dobiegło dyskretne chrząknięcie z rogu pomieszczenia. Hestia Jones. Tego mu tylko brakowało. W dodatku domyślał się, że to nie kurtuazyjna wizyta, tylko dyrektor zatrudnił ją na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony. Oczywiście, starzec zrobi wszystko, by uprzykrzyć mu życie. Zerknął na swoją żonę, pogrążoną w rozmowie z dyrektorem i pożałował, że zabrał ją tutaj ze sobą. Gdyby nie było jej podczas przedstawienia Hestii, mógłby jakoś ukryć przed nią fakt, że kobieta w ogóle istnieje, a tak wystarczy zapewne jedno słowo tej starej wiedźmy, by Hermiona domyśliła się wszystkiego. No może nie wszystkiego, ale z całą pewnością tego o czym nie chciał jej informować.

– Witaj, Severusie. – Hestia z dziwnym błyskiem w oku zbliżyła się do nich. Przyglądała się jego żonie z uwagą i z jakimś dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi kobiecie. Nie sądził, by czuła do niej antypatię zanim jeszcze zdołała ją poznać.

– Hestia. – Skinął delikatnie kobiecie. – Hermiono, poznaj moją znajomą ze szkoły i jak się domyślam, nową nauczycielkę Obrony. Hestia Jones – zwrócił się do żony.

– Hermiona Snape – młoda czarodziejka posłała starszej kobiecie promienny uśmiech, a dyrektor parsknął pod nosem słysząc z jaką łatwością przyszła jej zmiana nazwiska. Nie spodobało mu się, gdy Hestia zbyt długo przytrzymała dłoń jego żony i posłała jej przenikliwe spojrzenie prosto w oczy.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Jane"_


	12. Jane

_**ROZDZIAŁ 11**_

„_**Jane"**_

– Słyszałam, że się ożeniłeś Severusie, ale nie sądziłam, że zdołałeś skraść serce tak pięknej kobiecie. – Jones wciąż przenikliwie spoglądała na jego małżonkę i nie przestała nawet, gdy ta wyraźnie się tym zmieszała.

– Najwyraźniej mam jednak szczęście w miłości – odparł udając nonszalancję, po czym został dość brutalnie odciągnięty od swojej żony przez Sinistrę, która koniecznie chciała z nim omówić szczegóły jakiegoś przyjęcia. Skupił się na tym co Hestia ma do powiedzenia jego żonie i nie bardzo przysłuchiwał się słowom Aurory. Najwyraźniej organizowała jakieś przyjęcie i zapewne oczekuje, że uwarzy jakieś niezliczone ilości eliksiru na kaca. Niedoczekanie. Skoro nie potrafią pić, niech cierpią.

– Domyślam się, że teraz, razem z Severusem zamieszkujecie jego dom przy Spiner's End w Cokeworth. – Hestia uśmiechała się niewinnie. – Teraz przeniesie się pani razem z nim do zamku?

– Nie, raczej nie – odparła zaskoczona Hermiona.

– Severus będzie zapewne niepocieszony jeśli przez tak długi czas nie będziecie się widywać. – Jones udała troskę i posłała jego żonie tak współczujące spojrzenie, że nawet on mógłby się na to nabrać.

– Będę z nim pracować – odpowiedziała od niechcenia pani Snape.

– I nie chce pani zamieszkać w zamku? – dopytywała. – Z tego co pamiętam okolice, w których stoi dom Severusa nie należą do najpiękniejszych. – Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi kobiecie. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie mieszkają w Cokeworth i zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie próbuje wyciągnąć od Hermiony dokładnego adresu.

– Na razie pozostanę w domu. – Hermiona była wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

– Dyrektor polecił mi zajęcie się sprawami bezpieczeństwa Hogwartu – Hestia kontynuowała swobodnym tonem. – Napomknął mi, że będzie pani asystentką Severusa, ale nie mówił nic, że będzie się pani pojawiała tak często spoza zamku. Nie wiem, czy bezpieczne będzie przychodzenie tutaj z Hogsmeade, a nawet teleportacja pod samą bramę, dlatego uważam, że gdybyś zamieszkała z mężem, tutaj, byłoby to najbardziej rozsądne rozwiązanie.

– Poradzę sobie – odparła obojętnym tonem Hermiona.

– Och, jestem pewna, ale nie chodzi tylko o pani bezpieczeństwo. – Hestia niezbyt udolnie udała zmartwienie. – Mogę, jeśli zgodzicie się z Severusem, stworzyć specjalne połączenie między waszym kominkiem a kominkiem w jego prywatnych kwaterach.

– Mówiła pani, że słyszała o naszym małżeństwie. – Hermiona odetchnęła i posłała kobiecie ironiczne spojrzenie. – Doprawdy czytając te wszystkie plotki na nasz temat umknął pani fakt, że jestem uznawana za najmądrzejszą czarownicę pokolenia? – Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia słysząc bojowy ton małżonki. – Próbuje pani sprawdzić ile w tych plotkach prawdy? Zna pani Severusa chyba dość dobrze, naprawdę uważa pani, że ożeniłby się z tak skończoną idiotką, która przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zdradza miejsce pobytu, podczas gdy jest poszukiwana przez cały czarodziejski świat? Zaczynam podejrzewać, że dyrektor specjalnie zatrudnia na to stanowisko niekompetentnych kretynów.

– Źle odczytała pani moje intencje, pani Snape – tłumaczyła się Hestia. – Ja … chciałam jedynie, żeby zamieszkała pani w zamku, z Severusem. – Ta potulność zastanowiła go jeszcze bardziej. Jones wyraźnie coś knuła. Nie wiedział tylko, czy chce wydać jego żonę śmierciożercom, upokorzyć go w jej oczach, czy może wyciągnąć coś na temat Pottera. Przyjacielskie stosunki odrzucił od razu. Nie sądził też, że po tylu latach kobieta wciąż tak mocno go nienawidzi, by skrzywdzić niczemu winną Hermionę.

– Och, jakie to wzruszające – burknęła Hermiona – dba pani o nasze małżeńskie szczęście.

– Proszę wybaczyć – Jones chwyciła jego żonę za rękę – naprawdę źle mnie pani zrozumiała, pani Snape. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła obojętną minę. – Słyszałam o pani wiele dobrego i pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić, ale chyba jestem zbyt nachalna.

– To ja przepraszam – westchnęła Hermiona. – Niepotrzebnie się uniosłam. Jak pani widzi, opinie na mój temat musiałby być mocno przesadzone. Raczej ostrożnie dobieram przyjaciół i pani też to radzę, a teraz pani wybaczy, chciałabym przywitać się z profesor Sprout.

Cała ta scenka mocno go zaskoczyła. Hestia posłała mu tak niewinne spojrzenie, gdy dostrzegła, że na nie patrzył, że teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że kobieta coś knuje.

– Myślisz, że jej się spodobają, Snape? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szczebiot Sinistry.

– Co? – Spojrzał na nią z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Zielone dekoracje – prychnęła niecierpliwie. – Minerwa mówiła, że to jej ulubiony kolor. A i tobie pewnie przypadnie do gustu.

– Co zielone? – zdziwił się patrząc na nią, jak na kretynkę.

– Dekoracje na waszym przyjęciu – wyjaśniła.

– Jakim. Przyjęciu? – wysyczał.

– Tłumaczę ci przecież – zezłościła się Aurora. – To pomysł Pomony i dyrektora, a ja i Filius zgłosiliśmy się na ochotnika do organizacji.

– Zgłupiałaś, Sinistra – warknął. – Zacznij się leczyć, ja ci dobrze radzę i póki możesz, odwołaj to głupie przyjęcie.

– Ale … już prawie wszystko gotowe – prychnęła z oburzeniem. – Ma być zaraz po zebraniu.

Snape wywrócił oczami i złorzecząc pod nosem zostawił osłupiałą kobietę samą, a sam podszedł do dyrektora, który dawał mu do zrozumienia, że chce z nim porozmawiać. Z nim i Hestią najwyraźniej.

– Czego chciałaś od mojej żony, Jones – zwrócił się do kobiety.

– Zazdrosny? – Posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech.

– O ciebie? – prychnął z odrazą. – Nie masz, żadnych szans. – Zaśmiał się w duchu, domyślając się już prawdziwych intencji kobiety. Wciąż nie mogła mu darować, że dwadzieścia lat temu odbił, wykorzystał i porzucił jej dziewczynę, i teraz próbowała zrobić to samo. Nie postąpił może uczciwie w stosunku do tej drugiej, ale Hestia od zawsze działała mu na nerwy buntując przeciwko niemu Huncwotów. Nieco parszywie, ale odegrał się na niej. Nie sądził jednak, że po tylu latach będzie chciała wykorzystać jego sztuczki i udawać troskę, by uwieść dziewczynę. Jego żonę. – Hermiona gustuje w inteligentnych czarodziejach. A jak się miewa … – udał zamyślenie – Alma, Augusta, Aurelia – był gotów wymienić wszystkie żeńskie imiona, jakie znał byle tylko dopiec kobiecie – Auksencja? – wykrzyknął z triumfem, czym zasłużył sobie na pogardliwe spojrzenie.

– Severusie, Hestio – uspokoił ich dyrektor, gdy rozwścieczona Jones otwierała już usta. – Miałem nadzieję, że dorośliście. – Obydwoje posłali dyrektorowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Severusie, jak już wcześniej ustaliliśmy, przyjąłem twoją rezygnację z posady opiekuna Slytherinu. Obydwoje zgadzacie się, że z uwagi na dość sporą w tym domu liczbę dzieci czarodziejów sprzyjających Voldemortowi, nie powinniśmy ryzykować. Jako ich opiekun byłeś zobowiązany do kontaktu z ich rodzicami i tym samym narażałbyś siebie i Hermionę dając im możliwość odwiedzania cię w kwaterach prywatnych, do czego wciąż musiałbyś być zobligowany. – Severus przytaknął. – Hestia zgodziła się przejąć twoje obowiązki i chciałbym, byś ją wprowadził.

– Pokój wspólny znajduje się w lochach, jako nowy opiekun sama ustalisz hasło przed nowym rokiem. Później polecę skrzatom przesłanie do ciebie akt wszystkich uczniów – wymienił pospiesznie i chciał odejść, ale dyrektor posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

– Severusie, Hestio, przypominam wam, że walczycie po tej samej stronie – zwrócił się nauczycielskim tonem do obydwojga. – Wskazane by było, byście zapomnieli o wszelkich waśniach i sporach. – Dyrektor zamierzał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie dostrzegł, jak jego żona wciąż plotkująca ze Sprout nagle blednie.

– Słodka ta twoja żonka – sarknęła Jones widząc, że patrzy na Hermionę. – Ma niezwykle gładką skórę. Ciekawe, czy na całym ciele.

– Możesz próbować, Hestia, ale jeśli Hermiona potraktuje cię jakąś zmyślną klątwą, nie przychodź z płaczem – odparł i ruszył w kierunku żony.

– Hermiono. – Chwycił ją za ramię i odciągnął od zaskoczonej profesor zielarstwa. – Co się stało? Hestia rzuciła na ciebie jakiś urok? Dotykała cię.

– Dlaczego miałaby rzucić na mnie urok? – spytała z lekką pretensją w głosie. – Czyżby była zazdrosna?

– Nie dowcipkuj, Hermiono, co się stało? – ponowił pytanie. – Zbladłaś strasznie.

– Taki już mój urok, Severusie – zaśmiała się. – Albo się czerwienię, albo blednę.

– Ale nigdy bez powodu – nalegał. Pociągnęła go za rękę w bardziej ustronny kąt pokoju i rzuciła zaklęcie przeciw podsłuchiwaniu.

– Profesor Sprout ma szwagierkę, Severusie – szepnęła. – I wiem, że bardzo się nie lubią. Kobieta przez długie lata mieszkała tylko z bratem i była bardzo niezadowolona, gdy ten się ożenił. Próbowała nawet oskarżać profesor, że przyczyniła się do jego śmierci. Minęło już ponad dwadzieścia lat, a one wciąż mocno się nienawidzą. Nie rozmawiają ze sobą, chociaż jadają przy jednym stole i mieszkają w tym samym zamku.

– Sprout kogoś nienawidzi? – zdziwił się. – Ona kocha wszystkich dookoła.

– Zastanów się dobrze – poleciła tajemniczym głosem Hermiona.

– O, cholera – zaklął pod nosem, gdy uświadomił sobie kogo zwykle unika Pomona.

– Otóż to. – Dziewczyna posłała mu przekorny uśmieszek. – Tuż po tym, jak pani profesor rozpoczęła pracę w szkole, dyrektor zatrudnił jej szwagierkę, która wyszła za mąż za jednego z profesorów …

– Jak rozpocząłem naukę w Hogwarcie, eliksirów uczył profesor Pomfrey, zmarł przed końcem mojego pierwszego roku – dokończył Severus. – Bardzo ciekawe odkrycie, pani Snape.

– A teraz, panie Snape, wyjaśnij mi dlaczego ta dziwna kobieta miałaby chcieć rzucić na mnie urok. – Spojrzał jej w oczy i wiedział, że nie odpuści, dopóki nie dowie się całej prawdy. Prawdy albo jego prawdy. Wywrócił teatralnie oczami i pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową.

– Nie lubi mnie – prychnął.

– Doprawdy? – sarknęła Hermiona.

– Nie lubi i nigdy nie lubiła – odparł pospiesznie.

– Spałeś z nią – dziewczynę nagle olśniło i mocno się zafrasowała. Kusiło go, by przytaknąć. To, że spał z Hestią wydało mu się całkiem bezpiecznym kłamstewkiem, ale był pewien, że będzie prowadziło do niezręcznych sytuacji.

– Nie spałem. – Chwycił jej dłoń i lekko pogładził.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, przecież nie będę miała pretensji – odparła z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Nie spałem – powtórzył i ciężko odetchnął zbierając się na odwagę, by wyznać swoje grzechy. – Prawdą jest, że od zawsze się nie lubimy. Dokuczała mi, a ja odbiłem jej dziewczynę. Chciała cię uwieść.

– Odbiłeś jej dziewczynę? – Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Podobała ci się?

– Wypadnę bardzo blado w twoich oczach, jeśli wyznam, że ani trochę? – spytał sceptycznie, a Hermiona zrobiła zniesmaczoną minę. – Była paskudnie wysoka i poruszała się tak zgrabnie, jak Hagrid, a do tego miała mysie, krótkie włosy. Początkowo miałem w planach zaciągnąć ją do łóżka, przyznaję, ale była tak brzydka, że wszystko na co mogłem się zdobyć to nakłonienie jej, by się rozebrała i uwierz, ten widok prześladuje mnie do dziś w najgorszych koszmarach. Na całe szczęście zanim ta wielka baba chciała mnie pocałować, Jones weszła na górę. Oczywiście zadbałem wcześniej, by się tam znalazła w odpowiednim czasie – opowiadał szczerze, chociaż zupełnie wbrew sobie. Zastanawiał się w myślach, jaka siła go do tego nakłania. Nigdy nie miał problemu, by nieco naginać prawdę, a teraz śpiewał wszystko jak było własnej żonie, która z każdym kolejnym jego zdaniem zaczynała się głośniej śmiać. – Miałem szesnaście lat, Hermiono – warknął obrażony. – Po tym, jak ta homowiedźma się przede mną obnażyła, nie mogłem patrzeć na dziewczyny przez długie tygodnie.

– To straszne – jęknęła pani Snape chwytając się za usta.

– Żebyś wiedziała – mruknął i po chwili sam zaczął się z tego śmiać. – Ale widok zranionej Hestii mi to rekompensował.

– Zerwały ze sobą? – spytała zaciekawiona.

– Z wielkim hukiem – odparł z zadowoloną miną.

– Mój ty podstępny, niegrzeczny mężu – zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek. – Myślałam, że coś łączyło cię z tą Jones. Wypytywała mnie gdzie mieszkamy i udawała dziwnie zatroskaną. Podkreśliła, że się o mnie martwi i chciała stworzyć nam bezpieczne połączenie. Podrywała mnie?

– Nic mnie z nią nie łączyło, nie łączy i nie będzie łączyć – odparł z niesmakiem. – I tak, próbowała cię poderwać, ale chyba nigdy nie słyszałem bardziej nieudolnych zalotów.

– Podsłuchiwałeś? – Spojrzała na niego z pretensją.

– Nie podsłuchiwałem, tylko słyszałem – mruknął. – Stałaś obok mnie.

– Oczywiście przypadkiem wpadła ci w ucho cała rozmowa – burknęła obrażonym tonem.

– No może nie do końca przypadkiem, ale nie podobało mi się jej zainteresowanie twoją osobą, Hermiono. Wybacz – przeprosił. – W przeciwieństwie do niej, ja szczerze się o ciebie martwię.

– Troszkę z tym przesadzasz – zauważyła, chyba słusznie. – Zachowujesz się czasem gorzej niż Moody.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zginę jak on; szkoląc młodzież – sarknął.

– To nie jest śmieszne – zganiła go Hermiona. – Tonks mówiła, że musiał bardzo cierpieć. Jego ciało rozpadało się powoli na kawałki, gdy trafiło go własne zaklęcie.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, kogo dotyczy ta opowieść, to jest śmieszne – zaoponował.

– Ale sam widzisz do czego może doprowadzić paranoiczne podejście do bezpieczeństwa – zauważyła.

– Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, dobrze wiesz, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego wdzięcznie i tak, jakby to było najbardziej normalnym zachowaniem na świecie wtuliła się w niego.

Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszyscy, całe grono pedagogiczne, plotkują właśnie o nich. Każdy miał dość zmieszaną i niezbyt normalną minę. Nawet dyrektorowi nie umknęły ich czułości, ale ten przez cały czas uśmiechał się głupkowato i szeptał coś do McGonagall.

– Musisz przyznać, Severusie, że przyjęcie było całkiem miłe – zaczepiała go Hermiona w drodze powrotnej.

– Było – burknął z niezadowoleniem. – Ciekawe, czy dyrektor szybko znajdzie zastępcę na stanowisku nauczyciela astronomii.

– Profesor Sinistra odchodzi? – przeraziła się kobieta.

– Jeszcze nikt o tym nie wie, ale ja już się o to postaram – odparł zjadliwie. – Jestem pewien, że to pomysł tej idiotki. Była taka radosna, jak mi o nim oznajmiła. Zbyt radosna.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że inni cieszą się, że jesteś szczęśliwy? – spytała przekornie, Hermiona. – Bo jesteś, prawda?

– Jestem, Hermiono – zapewnił. – I byłbym nawet w stanie uwierzyć w szczerą radość Sinistry, gdyby nie te pieprzone gołąbki na tym tandetnym, wielkim torcie. Co ona sobie, do cholery myślała? Że będę tryskał radością i pokroję tort? Czy im się coś w tych durnych łbach poprzestawiało? A widziałaś dyrektora? Zeżarł wszystkie karmelowe obrączki – opowiadał z oburzeniem. – Wiesz, jak lubię karmelowe ciastka. Nie, Hermiono, ci ludzie nie zrobili tego przyjęcia, bo cieszy ich nasze szczęście, oni mają to głęboko, sama wiesz gdzie. Zrobili to, bo nas nienawidzą.

– Tak, ja też zwykle w taki sposób okazuję swoją nienawiść – sarknęła kobieta.

– Kupili nam beznadziejne prezenty – wypluł z oburzeniem. – Przenośna biblioteczka? Po cholerę to komuś?

– Można w niej zmieścić prawie czterysta książek – odparła Hermiona. – Przecież poza dyrektorem, nikt nie wie, że w naszym domu mamy tak ogromną bibliotekę, że zmieścimy w niej tyle tomów ile tylko zapragniemy bez specjalnych magicznych pomniejszaczy.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie – mruknął. – Prezent trochę nietrafiony, ale nie taki najgorszy. Wytłumacz mi teraz po co komuś koce.

– Zaczynam wątpić w twą inteligencję – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Kaszmirowe, piękne koce. Severusie, to wspaniały prezent. Tak się składa, że ja na przykład lubię okryć się, gdy jest mi chłodno. A co twoim zdaniem powinni nam kupić? – prychnęła.

– Najlepsze by było NIC – burknął. – Mogę zrozumieć te durne koce, filiżanki i nawet skrzynki na słoje z ingrediencjami, ale powiedz, po co nam koszyk na kółkach? – Hermiona wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. – Z czego rżysz, kobieto?

– Ten koszyk, to jak się domyślam, żart, Severusie – wyjaśniła tłumiąc śmiech. – To łóżeczko dla niemowlaka.

Severus zatrzymał się nagle i popatrzył na swoją żonę z odrazą.

– Co to, u licha, jest? – Zmierzył ją zawistnym spojrzeniem.

– Łóżeczko dla niemowlaka – powtórzyła.

– Czy oni śmią insynuować, że ty i ja … że spodziewasz się dziecka? – Próbował odgadnąć sens prezentu.

– Myślę, że raczej zachęcają nas do tego, by takowe posiadać – odparła z rozbawieniem, Hermiona.

– Jak oni śmią? – warknął ze złością. – Jak któreś z nich śmie w ogóle o czymś takim myśleć. Od kogo ten przeklęty prezent?

– Od profesor McGonagall – odparła z powagą kobieta.

– Zabiję, tę podstępną babę – odgrażał się otwierając jej drzwi i wpuszczając do środka.

– Myślałam, że chciałeś dzieci. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z nutką rozbawienia.

– Ale nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek się w to wtrącał – warknął i ze złością ruszył na górę, do sypialni.

– Jesteś zły na mnie? – spytała ledwie dosłyszalnie. Odetchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do niej, stając w połowie biegu schodów. Kiedy wychodzili z Hogwartu wyglądała na radosną i szczęśliwą. Teraz, w ledwie dziesięć minut sprawił, że stała przed nim przygaszona i zakłopotana kobieta. Sam nawet nie wiedział co tak bardzo go rozzłościło.

– Przepraszam – szepnął schodząc do niej. – Nie jestem zły. Nie na ciebie. Nie lubię jedynie tego typu imprez, a już szczególnie nie lubię, gdy mam z nimi cokolwiek wspólnego. Przepraszam, Hermiono – powtórzył całując ją w czubek głowy i wyciągając z jej dłoni pomniejszony stosik prezentów. – Podobało ci się to przyjęcie? – spytał przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Było okropne. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Ale miło było zobaczyć, że mnie zaakceptowali, że zaakceptowali nas. Wyglądało, że większość z nich naprawdę się cieszy. Nie wydaje mi się, by była w tym złośliwość.

– Sinistra była złośliwa – burknął chwytając ją za rękę i ciągnąc w górę schodów. – Zawsze jest. To podstępna, stara wiedźma.

– Severusie – zaśmiała się – profesor Sinistra jest w twoim wieku – dodał z rozbawieniem.

– Pomyliłaś się, moja droga. – Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Aurora, ma sto trzydzieści osiem, nie trzydzieści osiem lat. – Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem na cały głos. – Ja też się cieszę, że najwyraźniej wszyscy już pogodzili się z naszym małżeństwem.

Pocałował ją z czułością i zaczął rozbierać w drodze do sypialni.

_Chatsworth House, 1757 r._

– _Hermiono, Severusie – Dumbledore podszedł do nich zadowolony z wizyty. – A was nie wiedziałem ledwie tydzień i z trudem rozpoznaję, który jest który._

– _Ja jestem Hugo, dziadku, mnie chyba poznajesz? – Maluch spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja przekornie._

– _Byłem przekonany, że ty jesteś Albus. – Dumbledore mierzył po kolei każdego z chłopców udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia._

– _Dziadku, nie wygłupiaj się – młodszy Severus wywrócił oczami – lepiej chodź polatać z nami na miotle – zaproponował zerkając niepewnie na rodziców._

_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i lekko skinęła. Severus ucałował ją w skroń, wziął młodszego chłopca na barana, objął żonę ramieniem i skierował się do ogrodu. Przywitał się z siedzącą tam Minerwą i towarzyszącą jej Katie Avery, pomógł usiąść ciężarnej żonie i razem z Hugo dołączyli do zabawy starszych chłopców i dziadka. Już z góry, dostrzegł, jak Hermiona oddala się z tarasu, na którym piły herbatę i domyślił się, że jego małżonka po raz kolejny pokłóciła się ze swoją przyszywaną kuzynką. _

_Państwu Avery cztery lata temu urodziła się córka i od tamtej pory obydwoje nalegali, by połączyć ją z jednym z bliźniaków. Ani jemu, ani tym bardziej Hermionie pomysł ten w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypadł do gustu. Jego małżonka była zdania, że ich synowie sami powinni znaleźć sobie żony i najlepiej, gdyby każdy z nich był szczerze zakochany w dziewczynie, którą zechce poślubić. Zgadzał się z żoną, ale on osobiście nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby oprócz miłości do ich synów, przyszłe panie Snape wykazywały się chociaż odrobiną rozumu i zdrowego rozsądku. Katie Avery była małą, rozpuszczoną pannicą i nic, kompletnie nic nie wskazywało, by w przyszłości posiadła cechy godne jego synowej. Pomimo ciągłych nalegań i starań ciotki Minerwy, żadne z nich nie kwapiło się, by nająć nauczyciela dla małej dziewczynki, a wszystkie guwernantki odchodziły szybciej niż zdołały się rozpakować. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by w najbliższej przyszłości zaczęli z większą dbałością podchodzić do wykształcenia dziewczynki, dlatego Severus nie widział żadnej możliwości na przedwczesne zaręczyny albo choćby tylko wstępne dogadanie się z państwem Avery._

_Christopher bez problemu przyjął odmowę i zrozumiał argumenty, jakie wysunęła Hermiona. Wydawało się nawet, że jest tym bardziej rozbawiony niż faktycznie chciał swatać ich potomstwo. Pani Avery natomiast odczytała to jako ogromną obrazę i nie przepuszczała żadnej okazji, by dokuczyć z tego powodu jego małżonce. Obydwie panie kłóciły się już praktycznie przy każdym spotkaniu i nawet Minerwa Dumbledore, która nie ukrywała, że też chętnie zobaczyłaby jako parę panicza Snape i pannę Avery, zdawała się być tym zmęczona. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że to Katie jest ulubienicą ciotki i ta zwykle stawał po jej stronie. Hermiona nie miała jej tego za złe. Oprócz tego, że miała w zamian wuja za sojusznika, to Katie była od niej starsza i wychowywała się z wujostwem dużo dłużej. _

_Posłał Dumbledore'owi zaniepokojone spojrzenie i po chwili ten podleciał do niego._

– _Nic jej nie będzie, Severusie – uspokoił go._

– _Nie wiem – westchnął z lekką rezygnacją. – Ostatnimi czasy nie cieszy się najlepszym samopoczuciem. Jest ciągle zmęczona, a te sprzeczki z Katie i ciotką Minerwą też nie pozostają bez echa dla jej zdrowia. Martwi się o Jane. Uzdrowiciel mówi, że dziewczynka jest bardzo malutka._

– _To niedobrze. – Albus pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. – Zajmuje się nią Christopher?_

– _Nie – odparł krótko Snape. – Mijają już dwa miesiące, gdy Hermiona zmieniła uzdrowiciela._

– _Dlatego, że nie chcecie im zadeklarować jednego z chłopców? – zdziwił się z lekkim rozbawieniem._

– _Katie zarzuciła Hermionie, że zbyt często wzywa jej męża bez potrzeby – odpowiedział. – Szczerze przyznam, że i ja do pewnego momentu podzielałem jej zdanie. W przypadku chłopców, wizyty uzdrowicielskie odbywały się jedynie raz w miesiącu, teraz Hermiona prosi o badanie raz w tygodniu. Uważałem to za zbyteczne, a Katie zaczęła nawet oskarżać Hermionę o związek z jej mężem. Zrobiło się naprawdę niemiło – westchnął. – Dopiero, gdy Hermiona poprosiła Avery'ego o dokumentację medyczną dla innego uzdrowiciela, obydwoje przyznali się, że z małą Jane nie działo się dobrze. Pod koniec dwudziestego tygodnia dziewczynka tak niefortunnie się przekręciła, że zacisnęła zbyt mocno pępowinę wokół ramionka. – Dumbledore spojrzał na zięcia z nieukrywanym przerażeniem. – Przez krótki czas, krew nie była prawidłowo dostarczana do dziecka. Hermiona wyczuła słabsze ruchy i natychmiast wezwała Avery'ego. Wszystko udało się doprowadzić do porządku dzięki zaklęciom, ale od tamtej pory zalecił jej częstsze badania. Twierdził, że po to, by sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale podejrzewam, że głównie dla lepszego samopoczucia Hermiony._

– _A to bardzo ważne w jej stanie – westchnął Albus. – Nie sądziłem, że Katie może być aż tak niesprawiedliwa w stosunku do twojej żony. Porozmawiam z nią._

– _Nie ma takiej potrzeby, wuju. – Snape machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Hermiona dobrze radzi sobie z tą sytuacją. Chociaż z całą pewnością ich przyjaźń mocno ucierpiała._

– _Och, Katie zawsze była trochę zazdrosna o Hermionę. – Albus pogładził się z zamyśleniem po brodzie. – Była bardzo małym dzieckiem, gdy do nas trafiła. Zawsze traktowaliśmy ją jak córkę, a pojawienie się Hermiony było dość nagłe, nie mieliśmy czasu jej na to przygotować. Chyba przez krótki czas czuła się zagrożona jej obecnością w domu._

– _Mam nadzieję, że Katie zrozumie dlaczego nie chcemy wiązać dzieci, gdy są tak małe. – Severus uśmiechnął się do synów i podleciał nieco bliżej._

– _Macie prawo żyć tak, jak tego chcecie, Severusie, a wasze dzieci mają prawo do własnych wyborów, gdy dorosną – odparł zasmucony starzec. – Katie chciałaby dla swojej córki, jak najlepiej, chciałaby mieć pewność, że małej Kat, niczego w życiu nie braknie. _

_Severus z trudem powstrzymał się przed kąśliwym komentarzem na temat tego co najlepsze dla małej dziewczynki. Wuj, zdawał się być sporami swoim podopiecznych bardzo strapiony i nie chciał mu jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzać życia swoimi wnioskami na temat wychowania panny Avery. _

– _Całkiem niedawno odbyłem ciekawą rozmowę z naszą drogą Pomoną – zaczął uważnie Albus, gdy wrócił do niego po szybkim przelocie z chłopcami._

– _Kim jest Pomona? – zdziwił się Severus._

– _Pomona zajmuje się naszymi ogrodami – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Jest niezastąpiona, jeśli chodzi o dbałość o nasze rośliny. Śmiem twierdzić, że teraz nasz park wygląda o niebo lepiej, niż jak opiekował się nim jej zmarły mąż. Pomona Sprout – dodał widząc skonsternowaną minę Severusa._

– _Cóż interesującego miała pani Sprout do powiedzenia, co tak bardzo poruszyło wuja? – spytał unosząc brew i nakazał donośnym głosem młodszemu synowi obniżyć lot._

– _Spytałem ją dyskretnie o jej szwagierkę – odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. Strasznie irytowało go, że wuj jego żony bez względu na powagę wiadomości, jakie miał przekazać, zawsze zdawał się być w dobrym nastroju. – O dziwo, kobieta była nad wyraz wylewna jeśli chodzi o zwierzenia na ten temat. – Podleciał bliżej Snape'a i teraz mogli zniżyć głos, tak by chłopcy niczego nie usłyszeli. – Opowiedziała mi dość dokładnie co zaszło dawno temu między jej zmarłą teściową a twoim ojcem – westchnął. – Wiedziałeś, że coś ich łączyło?_

– _Znalazłem zapiski ojca – wyznał szczerze. – Jestem ciekaw jaka była wersja pani Sprout._

– _Myślę, że wiele się nie różniła od tego co wiesz – odparł Dumbledore. – Pomona dowiedziała się o tym z relacji swojego męża. Był małym chłopcem, gdy zmarła jego matka, ale nie na tyle małym, by nie rozumieć pewnych spraw. Czy wiadomo ci, że twój ojciec wiążąc się z tą kobietą był pod działaniem zaklęć miłosnych? – Severus przytaknął. – Mały Bernard także to wiedział. Nie wiem, czy jedynie podsłuchiwał, czy podglądał, a może matka mówiła o tym głośno. Ciężko mi to stwierdzić. Niemniej już jako chłopiec, a później jako dojrzały mężczyzna nie czuł nienawiści do twego ojca. Rozumiał powody zemsty i sam nienawidził matki za to co zrobiła. Był jednocześnie wdzięczny, że pan Snape nie zostawił jego i siostry bez opieki i łożył na ich utrzymanie. To jednak zrodziło w sercu panny Sprout nadzieję, że w przyszłości ich dobroczyńca odda jej swego syna za męża. – Severus zatrzymał się w locie i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem._

– _Ona mnie nawet nie znała – wykrzyknął oburzony._

– _Znała, Severusie. Podobno często ciągnęła brata na pobliskie łąki, aby obserwować cię, jak jeździsz konno – odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem Albus. – Mój drogi, kobiece serce, a tym bardziej rozum są nieodgadnione dla przeciętnego mężczyzny, jak ty, czy ja. Chociaż ja nie wiedzę niczego dziwnego w fakcie, że młoda dziewczyna zakochała się w młodym, przystojnym, bogatym paniczu._

– _To odrażające – prychnął z niesmakiem Snape._

– _Nigdy nie byłeś zakochany, gdy byłeś młodym chłopcem, Severusie? – zdziwił się Albus. – W córce sąsiadów albo innej młodej pannie?_

– _Hermiona była pierwszą, w której byłem i jestem zakochany – odparł spoglądając w dół, na żonę. – I od razu byłem gotów na wszystko, by zdobyć jej serce i ją – wyznał._

– _Pamiętam – westchnął Dumbledore. – Twoje zaręczyny z moją córką nie były trudne do przewidzenia już podczas pierwszego spotkania – zaśmiał się. – Ale jak sam widzisz, zakochany człowiek jest gotów na wiele, by zdobyć wybrańca swego serca. Możliwe, że panna Sprout próbowała na tobie zaklęć i eliksirów miłosnych, ale w obliczu tak wielkiej miłości, jaką darzysz Hermionę, wszystko było nieskuteczne._

– _To niedorzeczne, doprawdy – odparł z krzywą miną Severus. – Po co miałaby to robić? Kocham żonę i ona dobrze o tym wiedziała._

– _Owszem, mój drogi chłopcze. – Albus odetchnął głęboko. – Twoja żona miała coś, czego ona pragnęła od dziecka: ciebie i twoją miłość. – Severus odetchnął głęboko._

– _Wiedziała, że nie odejdę od żony, ale chciała zemsty na Hermionie – westchnął z rezygnacją._

– _Na szczęście, Hermiona to mądra dziewczyna – odparł pokrzepiająco Albus. – Nie sądzę byśmy musieli raczyć ją tą opowieścią. – Severus skinął do niego z wdzięcznością._

– _Przeglądał wuj moje notatki na temat eliksiru zmieniającego wygląd? – spytał po chwili od niechcenia i ku rozpaczy trzech małych chłopców pogrążyli się w rozmowie na temat warzenia. Dopiero głośne nawoływanie z dołu otrząsnęło ich nieco i zniżyli lot. Ledwie wypatrzył Hermionę siedzącą na jednej z ławek między klombami. Jakaś przysadzista kobieta klęczała przy niej i nawoływała do nich. Natychmiast wylądował obok żony i usiadł przy jej boku. Albus złapał przestraszone dzieci i nakazał guwernantce zabrać je do domu, a sam pospieszył w stronę stajni, gdzie zwykle spędzał czas Avery._

– _Zajmowałam się tutaj kwiatami, proszę pana – tłumaczyła pospiesznie kobieta cała ubrudzona ziemią. Severus domyślił się, że to Pomona. – Pani zachwiała się i upadła. Pomogłam jej wstać i posadziłam. Podałam wodę, ale pani niewiele może z siebie wydusić, chyba bardzo cierpi._

_Jego żona w istocie wyglądała na bardzo cierpiącą. Twarz miała wykrzywioną z bólu i kurczowo trzymała się za swój brzuch. Z trudem łapała oddech i Severus przeraził się nie na żarty. _

– _Chyba rodzę, Severusie – wyszeptała, gdy mocno ją przytulił. – To za szybko – jęknęła jeszcze bardziej przerażona. – Nie chcę jej stracić. – Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach, a on nie miał pojęcia co może zrobić, by ulżyć jej w bólu. Na szczęście tylko chwilę zajęło Avery'emu dotarcie na miejsce. Rzucił kilka zaklęć i po chwili spojrzał na nich z troską._

– _Z dzieckiem jest wszystko w porządku, ale … – zawahał się na chwilę – lada moment przyjdzie na świat. Powinna poczekać jeszcze cztery, trzy tygodnie, ale najwyraźniej spieszno jej do nas – westchnął. – Hermiono – zwrócił się do kobiety, która teraz z przerażeniem patrzyła na niego – jest malutka i słaba, ale nie jest tak, że nie ma dla niej szans i obiecuję, zrobimy wszystko, by wyrosła na cudowną pannę. Severusie – spojrzał w jego kierunku – musimy przenieść Hermionę do sypialni. Tam postaram się stworzyć czystą przestrzeń dla dziecka. Będę też prawdopodobnie potrzebował eliksirów wspomagających oddychanie i utleniających krew. – Snape przytaknął i podniósł się, żeby chwycić żonę na ręce._

– _Znowu się nią zajmujesz, Christopher? – Katie wparowała ze złością do sypialni, w której właśnie układał małżonkę._

– _Wyjdź stąd, Katie – warknął na nią uzdrowieciel. – Ciociu – popatrzył z westchnieniem na biegnącą w stronę Hermiony Minerwę – potrzebuję wodę i czyste prześcieradła. I moja torba – jęknął – mogłabyś nakazać służbie przyniesienie jej tutaj? – Kobieta poderwała się i pobiegła w kierunku wyjścia._

_Hermiona oddychała coraz ciężej i wyglądało, że coraz bardziej cierpi. Delikatnie rozsznurował jej suknię i pomógł położyć się w samej halce. Z trudem ukrył przerażenie, gdy odgarniał z jej czoła pozlepiane potem kosmyki włosów. Kobieta przez cały czas patrzyła na niego błagalnie, jakby los ich dziecka zależał teraz od niego. _

– _Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił. – Jesteś w dobrych rękach. Zostawię cię teraz z Chrisem i ciotką. – Hermiona lekko przytaknęła. – Muszę uwarzyć kilka eliksirów, dobrze najdroższa? – Przytulił ją i ucałował leciutko jej skroń._

– _Severus – zatrzymał go jeszcze Avery, machnął różdżką i na jego dłoni pojawił się zwój z notatkami do eliksiru. – Wiesz, że wcześniactwo zajmuje mnie już bardo długi czas. Dzieci urodzone przedwcześnie często cierpią na niedorozwój płuc i na tym skupiam ostatnio swoje badania razem z Mistrzami Eliksirów pracującymi w szpitalu. Wszystko jest w fazie badań i nie mogę być jeszcze pewien działania mikstury, ale jeśli okaże się jedynym ratunkiem dla dziecka, może warto zaryzykować. – Snape zerknął na pergamin i po chwili przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela._

– _To ma przyspieszyć rozwój płuc? – zdziwił się, a Avery przytaknął niezbyt pewnie. – Skonsultuję to jeszcze z wujem, ale według mnie nie zadziała prawidłowo. Nie możesz dodać posiekanej ikry z jesiotra i oczekiwać, że spowolni rozpuszczenie torebki stawowej kornika. – Severus przetarł twarz dłońmi._

– _Colvin twierdzi podobnie, ale jednocześnie nie ma pomysłu, czym można to zastąpić – odparł Avery. – Podobny eliksir stosujemy na odbudowę komórek po urazach wewnętrznych._

– _Wiem – mruknął Snape. – Czy włos z grzywy jednorożca albo pegaza może zaszkodzić tak małemu dziecku? – spytał wpatrując się w pergamin._

– _Nie – Christopher pokręcił głową i na chwilę zerknął w stronę Hermiony, która teraz, po wypiciu eliksiru uśmierzającego bóle porodowe leżała z przymkniętymi powiekami i jedynie co chwilę, podczas skurczu przez jej twarz przebiegał grymas. – Zarówno jedne, jak i drugie stworzenia posiadają same w sobie leczniczą moc. W żadne sposób nie zaszkodzą dziecku._

– _A gdyby zastąpić tę ikrę łuskami syren? – spytał wciąż analizując skład eliksiru._

– _Też to rozpatrywaliśmy, ale łuski musiałyby pochodzić od góra piętnastomiesięcznych osobników, a to raczej nie wchodzi w rachubę, jeśli eliksir ma być w zasięgu finansowym szpitala – wyjaśnił Christopher. – No i pozostaje problem ze sproszkowanym rogiem jednorożca. Wykluczają się._

– _Wiem, ale myślę o zastąpieniu go włosem z grzywy jednorożca i pegaza – odparł Severus._

– _Możesz użyć jedynie jednego włosa – westchnął z rezygnacją uzdrowiciel. – Pegaz przyspieszy …_

– _Mam włos należący do jednego i drugiego – przerwał mu Snape._

– _Skąd? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Została jakaś czarna hodowla po Riddle'u, o której nikomu nie wspomniałeś?_

– _Nie – zaprzeczył Severus – to całkowicie naturalnie poczęty okaz i radzę ci dobrze, przyjacielu, by nikt więcej się o nim nie dowiedział._

– _Jeśli masz ten włos, to z powodzeniem możesz go użyć. – Avery odetchnął głęboko. – To co kombinujesz ma więcej sensu niż te stawy Colvina – mruknął z aprobatą. – Severus, jeśli dziecko nie będzie mogło samodzielnie oddychać nie będę w stanie utrzymać jej zbyt długo przy życiu._

– _Mam nadzieję, że ten eliksir nie będzie potrzebny – westchnął i ruszył w stronę laboratorium teścia._

Anglia, XX wiek.

– Co robisz? – Severus z zainteresowaniem zerknął przez ramię Hermiony.

– Zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć? – Popatrzyła na niego gniewnie i zakryła dłońmi pergamin.

– Owszem – odparł z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. – Chcę wiedzieć, co wyciągnęło cię z łóżka o tak morderczej porze. – Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i ze skruszoną miną odsłoniła swoje notatki. – Spałaś? – zdziwił się widząc ile zdążyła zanotować.

– Ten sen był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny i jakoś … obudziłam się i nie mogłam zasnąć – wyjaśniła ze łzami w oczach. Bez słów podszedł i mocno ją przytulił. – Uwarzył ten eliksir? – spytała drżącym głosem.

– Osobiście warzyłem eliksir o podobnym działaniu dziesiątki razy, ale jego skład różni się dość mocno od tamtego – odparł. – Pegazojednorożec, jak sądzę nie żył wiecznie. Niemniej widziałem przepis na tę miksturę w notatkach Severusa. Możesz je później przejrzeć. Jeśli chcesz – zaproponował.

– Udało mu się? – spytała niepewnie. – Obudziłam się zanim poszedłeś uwarzyć eliksiry.

– Nie wiem. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że Avery to mierny uzdrowiciel i jeśli kiedyś będziesz w ciąży, nigdy się do niego zgłosisz na żadną wizytę – dodał z rozbawieniem. – Idiota źle oszacował wiek dziecka. Jane była malutka, ale o cztery tygodnie starsza niż obliczył Avery, a uzdrowiciel, do którego Hermiona udała się później jedynie powielił jego błąd. Szacował wiek dziecka na podstawie jego wielkości. Była naprawdę malutka, ale jej płuca były w porządku. – Kobieta wyraźnie odetchnęła.

– Nie znoszę śnić o jej smutku – szepnęła.

– Wiem – odparł cichym głosem i lekko pogładził ją po włosach. – Pokaż lepiej co tam masz. – Chwycił w dłonie zapisany pergamin i przyjrzał się uważnie liście jaką sporządziła.

– Lista podejrzanych – mruknęła pod nosem.

– Sporo ludzi chce nam zrobić krzywdę – odparł nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu. – Miałaś jakieś zatargi we śnie z Narcyzą Malfoy?

– Właściwie to nie – odpowiedziała. – Ale wiem, że chociaż zawsze jest dla mnie przemiła, to mnie nie lubi.

– Lucjusz cię podrywał? – spytał. – Zawsze była o niego zazdrosna – wyjaśnił widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie, akurat Lucjusz zawsze zachowywał się w stosunku do mnie bardzo odpowiednio, chociaż wiem, że podzielał poglądy swojego syna.

– Twój majątek? – drążył.

– Tak mi się wydaje – odparła z zamyśleniem. – Nie wiem, ale Lucjusz chyba szukał sposobu na jego przejęcie. Wiem, że jak wuj i ciotka wzięli mnie na wychowanie, to sugerował wielokrotnie, że on i Narcyza są młodsi i dużo bardziej nadają się na moich opiekunów.

– Nie możemy jej w takim razie wykluczyć – zauważył. – Black jest zdecydowanym liderem na tej liście. I tu i wówczas miałaś z nim problemy. Nie udało mu się zdobyć twojego majątku, a tym samym stracił wszystko co miał, na rzecz długów.

– Dawno o nim nie śniłam, ale ciotka wspominała, że wyjechał gdzieś razem ze swoją kuzynką – odparła z zamyśleniem. – Z Bellatriks, chyba. Ona zresztą też jest na liście. Miała taki sam problem z tobą, jak ja z Syriuszem. – Spojrzała na niego z przekąsem. – Z krążących plotek, wiem, że razem przehulali cały majątek, jaki Syriusz odziedziczył po Blackach i Bellatriks po mężu. Podobno Lestrange nie okazał się takim bogaczem za jakiego go wzięła.

– Zdecydowanie Lestrange plasuje się na równi z Blackiem – prychnął z niezadowoloną miną. – Katie Avery? – zdziwił się. – Myślę, że ją możesz wykluczyć.

– Mam raczej na myśli Katie Bell – wybąkała Hermiona pod nosem. – Nienawidzi mnie.

– Żona Avery'ego nie żyje, Hermiono. – Usiadł obok kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Och, wiem – odrzekła wywracając oczami, ale żyje ich córka. I wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne, że akurat ona chce się na nas za coś mścić, ale nie niemożliwe.

– Masz rację, ale proponuję przesunąć ją na sam dół listy. – Sięgnął po różdżkę i przy jej pomocy wykonał modyfikację. Poppy – czytał dalej.

– Zaczęła się mnie czepiać zaraz po tym, jak zostaliśmy małżeństwem – wytłumaczyła jej obecność na liście. – Kiedyś zawsze była dla mnie miła. Zresztą tamta Poppy też ma coś do mnie albo do nas. Nie wiem do końca, do którego …

– Chyba śmiało możemy założyć, że do obojga – mruknął niezbyt zadowolony, że musi jej wyznać wszystko co usłyszał na ten temat we śnie. – Była przekonana, że się z nią ożenię.

– Madame Pomfrey? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego, jak na dziwaka.

– Jestem przekonany, że ta Poppy, dobrze wie, że nie tknąłbym jej … cholera – zaklął pod nosem. – Rok temu, kiedy leżałem ranny w skrzydle szpitalnym, Poppy wciąż sugerowała, że potrzebna mi kobieta, która potrafiłaby o mnie zadbać.

– A jak mówiłam, że jest zazdrosna, to się ze mnie śmiałeś – prychnęła Hermiona.

– Niemniej ta pokojówka, z którą mnie zastałaś w łóżku, jako dziecko była przekonana, że mój ojciec wyda ją za mnie – opowiedział. – Nie mam pojęcia skąd to przekonanie, ale według Pomony, tamtej Pomony, jej szwagierka była we mnie śmiertelnie zakochana. – Dziewczyna z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem zaczynała się coraz szerzej uśmiechać, a on był coraz bardziej zirytowany. – Czego się tak szczerzysz? – warknął.

– To takie romantyczne – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – Miłość, do chłopca z sąsiedztwa, która przetrwała tyle lat.

– To nie jest śmieszne – syknął. – Nie było ci do śmiechu, gdy ta baba wlazła do naszego łóżka. – Hermiona spoważniała.

– Nie, nie było – szepnęła odwracając wzrok. – Jednak z tego co mówisz …

– Przepraszam, Hermiono. – Chwycił jej dłoń i lekko ucałował. – To trochę irytujące, a jak przypomnę sobie zachowanie Pomfrey, to aż mnie skręca ze wściekłości. Ta baba od lat próbowała mnie uwodzić. Wciąż czegoś chciała; eliksiry, radę, pomoc przy uzdrawianiu. Często mi się zdarzało wracać do zamku z ranami i zawsze, przy każdej okazji, jak tylko musiałem się do niej udać prawiła mi kazania na temat tego, że powinienem znaleźć sobie kobietę, która miałaby zdolności uzdrowiciela. Przetrzymywała mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, przynosiła jakieś smakołyki i przyłaziła do kwater, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czuję. To odrażające – jęknął z niesmakiem. – Pomfrey jest wybitnie aseksualną kobietą. Zawsze traktowałem ją raczej, jak starszą koleżankę, która się przejmowała moim losem, coś jak Minerwa, a jak teraz o tym myślę, to aż mi niedobrze. Przepraszam, Hermiono. Nie chciałem tego wywlekać. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie i lekko uścisnęła jego dłoń.

– To raczej nieuniknione – westchnęła. – Chyba musimy wywlec wszystkie takie sytuacje i przepraszam, Severusie, ale musisz też wziąć pod uwagę kobiety, z jakim się tam spotykałeś. O ile o jakiejś wiesz.

– Zastanawiałem się już nad tym, Hermiono – odparł. – Nie wiem, jak bogate życie seksualne i miłosne miał mój prapradziad. Wiem tylko to, o czym wspomina w snach – wyjaśnił. – O niewielu kobietach wspominał choćby z imienia, ale z tego co się zdążyłem zorientować, to raczej nie stronił od damskiego towarzystwa zanim cię poznał. Tyle, że nie przypominam sobie, by kiedykolwiek wspomniał jakąś konkretną kobietę albo z jakąś się spotkał.

– Dlaczego wyjechał z Kent? – spytała nagle.

– Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że wówczas nie sprzedał wszystkich nieruchomości. Z jakiegoś powodu zostawił niewielki domek w Dover.

– Miał tam jakąś kobietę? Kochankę? – spytała niepewnie.

– Nie – oburzył się z krzywą miną. – Severus był do bólu wierny swojej żonie, nawet nie spoglądał na inne – dodał z pretensją. – Z papierów, jakie znalazłem w piwnicy wynika, że wciąż jestem właścicielem tego domku. Ale nigdy tam nie byłem. Nie pamiętam też, by praSeverus się tam kiedyś udał.

– Dlaczego mi nie powiedział, że mamy dom nad morzem? – zdziwiła się.

– Może ci powiedział, ale nie śniłaś o tym – wyjaśnił.

– A może coś tam ukrywa? – zamyśliła się.

– Jasne – burknął. – Jeszcze raz zapewniam cię, że Severus nie miał i nie ma żadnej kochanki – warknął.

– Zrozumiałam, Severusie i nie mówię o kochance – odparła wywracając oczami. – Nie pamiętam, by kiedykolwiek tam jeździł, ale nie jest to niemożliwe, zwłaszcza, że stamtąd pochodzi. Zapewne musieli nie raz odwiedzać jego przyjaciół i rodzinę w Kent. Gdyby miał kochankę, to raczej nie spodziewam się, że szukałby jej na drugim końcu kraju. Gdyby był związany z jakąś kobietą zanim poznał Hermionę, nie szukałby posiadłości w Derby. Nie mam pojęcia co może tam ukrywać.

– O ile w ogóle cokolwiek ukrywa – zaperzył się. – Gdzie kwaterują, gdy jeżdżą w odwiedziny do Kent?

– W pokojach gościnnych? – spytała z ironią.

– Domek nad morzem, na wschodnim wybrzeżu, to wygodna opcja, nie sądzisz? – przerwał jej. – Zwłaszcza na wakacje z dziećmi albo żeby móc teleportować się na kontynent.

– Masz rację – przyznała ze skruchą.

– Severus nie miał żadnej kobiety ani żadnych nieślubnych dzieci, jeśli to chodzi ci po głowie – prychnął kręcąc głową. – Gdyby tak było, znalazłbym jakiś ślad, skoro utrzymywał dom na drugim końcu kraju. Mieszkały tam jedynie skrzaty, jak się domyślam. Severus był szczery z żoną, Hermiono.

– Sądzisz, że moglibyśmy się tam teleportować? – spytała z iskierkami w oczach.

– Nie wiem, nie jestem pewny czy to bezpieczne – odparł. – Zerknę później w akta nieruchomości, jakie były i są własnością mojej i twojej rodziny. Zobaczę, czy dom był kiedykolwiek wynajmowany, czy ktokolwiek tam rezydował.

– Czy to dom, który ojciec Severusa odkupił od kuzyna Sprout? – Posłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Nie, tamten domek był gdzieś w sąsiedztwie posiadłości, a ona znajdowała się w Sevenoaks – zamyślił się. – Może, jeśli te duchy z przeszłości, mieszające w naszych snach, próbują nas naprowadzić na dobry trop, ześlą nam kilka snów z naszej przeszłości, z okresu zanim się poznaliśmy.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym to przeżywać – szepnęła. – Hermiona – westchnęła – nie była nigdy zbyt radosną, szczęśliwą panną. Niewiele wspomina czas, gdy jeszcze mieszkała z rodzicami, ale po ich śmierci nie było jej łatwo. Nawet, gdy już trafiła do Dumbledore'ów.

– Wierzę. – Ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Niemniej, wracając do naszej listy, chyba możemy zdegradować Poppy na sam dół. – Uśmiechnęła się i powtórzyła operację, którą on wykonał wcześniej z Katie.

– Sądzisz, że nie miała powodów, by nam uprzykrzyć życie? – zdziwił się.

– Jeśli Pomfrey, tak bardzo chciała cię zdobyć, raczej starałby się zapobiec naszemu małżeństwu – odparła Hermiona.

– Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy miała na to wpływ – mruknął z zamyśleniem. – Ja bym jej nie skreślał. Nie wiemy czego dokładnie dotyczy klątwa – zauważył.

– Niech ci będzie – odparła. – Umieszczę ją ponad Narcyzą.

– Kogo tam jeszcze masz? – Próbował wyrwać jej pergamin, ale trzymała z całej siły. – Przecież wiesz, że jestem silniejszy – mruknął i pociągnął nieco mocniej. Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Weasley – przeczytał. – Tylko jeden? – zdziwił się, na co wzruszyła ramionami. – A nie, jest jeszcze Molly. Molly? Na Salazara, kobieto, co Molly ci zrobiła?

– W snach mnie nie lubi – odparła. – Jest na mnie zła, że nie wyszłam za żadnego z jej synów, a starała się o to od chwili, gdy pojawiłam się w Derby już jako mała dziewczynka. To dzięki niej zresztą, zaprzyjaźniłam się z Ginny.

– Którą też umieściłaś na liście – zauważył z rozbawieniem.

– Severus, tu nie chodzi o to, żeby lista była wygodna – westchnęła. – Musimy brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność. Gdybym wyszła za któregoś z jej braci, jej życie byłoby dużo łatwiejsze, uwierz mi.

– Przecież wyszła szczęśliwie za mąż – zauważył.

– Tak to wygląda, ale nie kocha Neville'a – wyznała Hermiona.

– Jakoś się nie dziwię – mruknął pod nosem.

– Severus – warknęła na niego. – Odczep się od Neville'a.

– Panna Weasley, bez względu na twój majątek i tak zmuszona by była do tego małżeństwa, nie uważasz? – Spojrzał na nią przekornie. – Wyjaśnij mi najpierw powody, dla których umieściłaś tutaj … o jeszcze jeden Weasley? – Hermiona wyszczerzyła się w ironicznym uśmieszku.

– Fred – bąknęła pod nosem – i tam, i tu, jakby to powiedzieć …

– Podrywał cię? – podpowiedział Severus.

– Niezupełnie – odparła nieco zmieszana. – Oj, on … no, zawsze chciał się ze mną całować. To znaczy, jak byliśmy młodsi, teraz już nie, ale to chyba dlatego, że Ron …

– Ha – wykrzyknął z triumfem Severus. – Mówiłem, że on jest w tobie zakochany. Ale to wyklucza go z takich samych powodów co Pomfrey.

– Biorę różne opcje pod uwagę – mruknęła. – Możliwe, że dusza, która rzuciła zaklęcie opanowała ciało potomka w tym samym czasie, co nasze dusze – skrzywiła się – rozumiesz co chcę powiedzieć?

– Jakkolwiek zawiłe, by to nie było, rozumiem o co ci chodzi – zaśmiał się. – Kto by pomyślał, że wśród twoich wrogów znajdziemy głównie twoich przyjaciół – ironizował. – Tonks, zgadzam się w zupełności, żeby umieścić ją na liście, ale mimo wszystko chciałbym wiedzieć, co ci zrobiła.

– Jest dla mnie niemiła – mruknęła pod nosem.

– W takim razie, chyba powinnaś poszerzyć dość znacznie tę listę – zaśmiał się.

– Uważasz, że to śmieszne, że nikt mnie nie lubi? – odparła z wyrzutem i posyłając mu zasmucone spojrzenie ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki.

– Hermiono – krzyknął – tylko żartowałem. – Niestety dziewczyna nawet nie obejrzała się na niego. Zwinął pergamin i ruszył za nią. – Hermiono – zaczął siadając obok niej w jadalni – tylko żartowałem.

– Według ciebie to śmieszne, że lista nienawidzących mnie osób jest nieskończenie długa? – odparła z pretensją.

– Według mnie mocno przesadziłaś z tą listą, Kochanie. – Pochylił się i ucałował jej szyję. – Poza tym, co chcesz z tym zrobić? Żeby przerwać działanie klątwy musiałabyś ich prawdopodobnie zabić – zadrwił. – My nawet nie wiemy, czego te duchy od nas chcą ani czy jakaś klątwa nad nami ciąży. Hermiono – chwycił jej dłonie dostrzegając w jej oczach łzy.

– Jestem zmęczona – westchnęła wtulając się w niego. – Zmęczona nie siedzeniem tutaj razem z tobą, ale tym, że nie mogę stąd wyjść. Za trzy dni zaczyna się semestr i jestem przerażona. Zostanę tutaj sama na całe dnie.

– Nie zostawię cię samej, Hermiono – szepnął jej do ucha. – Możesz zamieszkać w Hogwarcie, razem ze mną. I myślę, że możemy udać się dziś na krótką wycieczkę poza te mury.

– Dokąd? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Do Kent – zaproponował z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Severusie, jeśli się tam teleportuję, z całą pewnością namierzą moją sygnaturę – westchnęła.

– Twoją tak, ale Biedronki raczej nie – odparł i ucałował ją w skroń. – Zjedz śniadanie, a później proponuję, byś ubrała bikini.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością i czule ucałowała go w usta.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. – I, skreślę Freda.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Skryta prababcia"_


	13. Skryta prababcia

_**ROZDZIAŁ 12**_

„_**Skryta prababcia"**_

Z przyjemnością patrzył na nią, gdy pluskała się w morzu. Już dawno nie widział jej tak beztrosko radosnej. Sam nawet na chwilę porzucił swoje czarne szaty i oddał się zabawie z nią. Zawsze był świadom tego, jak młoda jest, ale teraz dostrzegł, jak bardzo. Miała niespełna dziewiętnaście lat, a przez większość czasu zachowywała się jak trzydziestolatka. Albo raczej, co bardziej trafne, musiała się tak zachowywać. Nie dręczyło go już poczucie winy z powodu dużej różnicy wieku. Teraz raczej starał się skupić na tym, by pomimo tego co ją spotkało uszczęśliwić ją. Dać jej odrobinę radości. Może trochę samemu się do niej dopasować.

– Myślałam, że przyjechaliśmy tutaj na wakacje, Severusie. – Tuż przy uchu usłyszał jej karcący głos.

– Nakryłaś mnie – mruknął z miną niewiniątka. – Nie mogłem się oprzeć.

– Znalazłeś coś? – Skinęła na niewielki sekretarzyk, którego zawartość zaczął właśnie przeglądać.

– Dopiero to otworzyłem, Hermiono. – Spojrzał na nią z krzywą miną.

– Nie znajdą nas tutaj, prawda? – Nieco zmartwiona podeszła do okna i głęboko oddychając morskim powietrzem wystawiła twarz do słońca.

– Nie, nie martw się. – Podszedł do niej i objął ją delikatnie w talii. – Domek jest nienanoszalny i pod Fideliusem, a w razie czego bariery ochronne zaalarmują nas, gdyby ktoś się pojawił. Martwi mnie jedynie, że nie mam pojęcia kto jest strażnikiem tajemnicy tego domu.

– Nie martwię, ale … moglibyśmy tu zostać do jutra? – spytała odwracając się do niego.

– Hermiono – westchnął.

– W porządku. – Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Chciała się ponownie odwrócić do okna, ale powstrzymał ją przyciągając do siebie.

– Zbadam najpierw ten dom – rzekł po chwili. – Jeśli nie będzie nic podejrzanego, zostaniemy do jutra.

– Nie – pokręciła lekko głową. – To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chcę nas narażać tylko dlatego, żeby popluskać się w morzu. Pomogę ci, dobrze? – Przytknął i delikatnie ucałował ją w czubek głowy.

– Nie wolisz posiedzieć na plaży? – spytał łagodnie.

– Bez ciebie to żadna zabawa – zapewniła.

– W takim razie sprawdźmy co kryje ten domek i poleżmy na plaży razem – zaproponował na co przystała z uśmiechem.

– Biedronka twierdzi, że odkąd pamięta żadne z jej państwa tutaj nie bywało – zamyśliła się Hermiona.

– Żadne od czasu, gdy obudziła się po chorobie – sprostował Severus.

– Mam wrażenie, że te czasy, zanim zapadła w śpiączkę czy, w długi mroczny sen, jak ona to nazywa, są dla niej nieco mgliste – zastanawiała się kobieta. – Niby pamięta nas, pamięta dzieci, jakie urodziła Hermiona, ale właściwie to wszystko. Mówi o tym, jakby wiedziała o nich wszystko, jakby … czytała ich pamiętniki.

– Pytałaś ją kiedyś o nie? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

– Nie – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Jakoś mi to wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy. Ale jeśli przyzna, że jej państwo pisali pamiętniki, to w sumie nic dziwnego. Mnóstwo osób je pisze i pisało.

– Spytamy ją później, może miała któryś w ręku – odparł Snape.

– Czasem się boję. – Hermiona usiadła na kanapie i spojrzała na niego niepewnym wzrokiem.

– Czego? – Zdziwiony przykucnął obok niej i chwycił ją za dłonie.

– Że to tylko sen – wyznała szeptem. – Że się obudzę i ciebie nie będzie obok mnie. Że wrócę do szkoły, a ty będziesz jedynie moim nauczycielem. Zapomnisz o mnie. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku.

– Nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć, Hermiono – odparł. – Jeśli śnimy, to ten sam sen, a nie wyobrażam sobie, bym mógł cię już nie kochać, nawet po przebudzeniu w Hogwarcie, w dniu, w którym obudziłaś się obok mnie. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i z cichym westchnieniem podniosła się z kanapy.

– Mamy robotę, Severusie – zakomunikowała i ruszyła na obchód domu.

– Uważasz, że sypialnię powinniśmy zbadać jako pierwszą? – spytał szepcząc jej do ucha.

– Nie miałam pojęcia co się kryje za drzwiami – prychnęła wywracając oczami. – Ale wydaje się to tak samo dobrym pomysłem, jak obejrzenie każdego innego pokoju.

– Mhm, sukienki. – Severus z rozmachem otworzył drzwi do drewnianej szafy. – Damska bielizna – mruknął z dziwną odrazą.

– W drugiej jest pełno męskich ubrań. – Hermiona poszła w jego ślady.

– Czyli mamy kobietę i mężczyznę, a sądząc po krojach to całkiem współczesne ciuchy – zauważył Severus.

– Co wiesz o tym domu? Wspominał o nim sprzedając swoją posiadłość w Kent? – spytała opadając na łóżko z jedną z sukienek w ręku.

– Właściwie dowiedziałem się o nim czytając dokumenty – odparł otwierając jedną z szuflad komody. – Hermiono, co wiesz na temat swoich dziadków? – spytał tajemniczym głosem.

– Rodzice mojej mamy zmarli, gdy byłam mała – wyjaśniała podchodząc do niego. – A o rodzicach ojca ci mówiłam.

– A o pradziadkach? – Podał jej wyjętą z szuflady magiczną fotografię, na której widniały trzy niezwykle podobne do niej kobiety w różnym wieku.

– Kto to? – zdziwiła się – To nie ja – zapewniła.

– Raczej nie – zaśmiał się. – Chyba, że masz coś koło dwustu lat, Hermiono. – Pokazał jej podpis na odwrocie zdjęcia.

– _Babcia Jane, ja i Severiana Hermiona, 1830r. – _przeczytała na głos. – To ich Jane – wyszeptała ze łzami w oczach i wzruszona chwyciła się za usta.

– Spójrz na jej dekolt. – Wskazał palcem na pierś najmłodszej z kobiet.

– Mój medalion – jęknęła zaskoczona. – To moje praprababki. – Hermiona spojrzała na fotografię i z przejęciem wodziła po twarzach kobiet, które śmiały się radośnie i mocno obejmowały. Pogładził ją po włosach i mocno do siebie przytulił.

– Myślę, że to prababki twojego ojca. – Objął ją i poprowadził na łóżko. – Czy możliwe jest, by mieszkała tutaj jego babka?

– Nie znałam jej – odparła cicho wzdychając. – Zmarła, gdy moja babcia była jeszcze młodą dziewczyną. Myślisz, że była czarownicą?

– Te rzeczy tutaj wskazują na to, że mieszkała tutaj. – Hermiona zabrała z jego dłoni fotografię i ponownie podeszła do komody. – Możliwe, że twoja babcia była charłakiem. Może jej ojciec był mugolem?

– Nie ma tutaj żadnych więcej pamiątek, ale masz rację – odwróciła się do niego – te rzeczy to najwyżej początek naszego wieku. Severus i Hermiona zostawili ten domek swojej córce? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie sądzę – odparł stając obok niej. – Byli majętni i jej posag musiał starczyć na coś znacznie okazalszego. Z różnych powodów nie chciałbym grzebać w papierach dalej niż to konieczne.

– Myślę, że to i tak niczego nie wnosi do naszej tajemniczej sprawy – odparła z uśmiechem. – Odnaleźliśmy jedynie dom moich przodków. Jest nienanoszalny, dlatego moi rodzice nie mogli o nim wiedzieć. Możliwe, że i babcia nie wiedziała.

– Od samego początku było dość oczywiste, że pochodzisz z rodziny czarodziejów – dodał z zamyśleniem. – Prawdopodobnie, twoi pradziadowie byli w równym stopniu mugolami co czarodziejami.

– Chciałabym kiedyś zbadać historię mojej rodziny – westchnęła.

– Częściowo dostajesz ją z pierwszej ręki – odparł chwytając ją za dłoń. – Wydaje mi się, że państwo Snape przyjeżdżali tutaj na wakacje z dziećmi. To wszystko.

– I stwierdzasz to po wejściu do jednej z sześciu sypialni – sarknęła. – Nie chcesz obejrzeć reszty? Na pewno jest tu też biblioteka.

– I mówi to kobieta, która pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła po przyjściu tutaj, rozebrała się i pobiegła niczym dziecko do morza – odparł z przekąsem.

– Jakbyś co najmniej ty do niego nie leciał – burknęła.

– Miałem tylko nadzieję, że się jeszcze popluskamy. – Chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. – Lubię patrzeć na ciebie w bikini.

– Jeszcze wcześnie – roześmiała się. – Obejrzymy resztę domu i pójdziemy na plażę.

– Umiesz pływać? – spytał z nagłym olśnieniem.

– Skąd to pytanie? – Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

– Umiesz? – Nie dawał za wygraną.

– Nie – mruknęła. – Bałam się wody będąc dzieckiem – westchnęła. – Jak miałam cztery lata byłam z rodzicami na wakacjach nad morzem. Chciałam zobaczyć delfiny, ale tata wyjaśnił mi, że nie pływają przy brzegu, a nie było żadnej łodzi ani statku, który by do nich płynął – opowiadała. – Bardzo chciałam je zobaczyć. – Przygryzła wargę i posłała mu smutny uśmiech. – Nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało, kiedy nagle znalazłam się kilkadziesiąt metrów od brzegu. Tata był dobrym pływakiem i dużo czasu zajęło mu przekonywanie mnie, bym ponownie spróbowała wejść do wody. Nie boję się dopóki mam grunt pod nogami. – Odetchnęła głęboko i gniewnym gestem otarła łzy spływające po jej policzkach.

– Z czasem będzie lepiej, Hermiono. – Podszedł do niej i mocno przytulił. – Wiem, jak za nimi tęsknisz i to się nie zmieni, ale zaczniesz ich w końcu wspominać z uśmiechem, nauczysz się przywoływać radość, jaką ci dawali. – Przytaknęła lekko wtulając się mocno w jego ramiona.

– Tęsknisz za swoimi rodzicami? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Byłem dzieckiem, gdy zmarła moja matka – odparł cichym głosem. – I tak, bardzo za nią tęsknię. Brakowało mi jej przez całe dzieciństwo i chyba wciąż brakuje. Mój ojciec, Tobias, nie był najlepszym opiekunem. Będąc jeszcze młodym chłopakiem pokłócił się ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy w złości pozbawili go dostępu do majątku Snape'ów, ale nie stanowiło to dla niego większego problemu. Znalazł pracę i utrzymywał nas na przyzwoitym poziomie, ale to wszystko. Dawał pieniądze na utrzymanie, ale nigdy nie pamiętam, by bawił się ze mną, uczył mnie, ani nawet rozmawiał. Po śmierci mamy to się nie zmieniło. Miałem siedem lat, Hermiono, a on znikał na całe tygodnie zostawiając mnie samego. Nigdy nie pogodził się ze swymi rodzicami, ale utrzymywał kontakt ze swoją babką, Eleonorą. Po śmierci mamy chciała nas zabrać do siebie; miałbym tam stałą opiekę i mógłbym się uczyć, ale był zbyt dumnym człowiekiem i odmówił. Wolał zostawiać mnie samego nawet na kilka dni niż pozwolić sobie pomóc. Kiedyś zabrała mnie do siebie, gdy ojciec był na dwutygodniowej delegacji, po powrocie znalazł mnie u niej i zabronił wszelkich kontaktów. Eleonora nie dała za wygraną. Próbowała do niego dotrzeć, a jak to nie przynosiło skutków, zaczęła starać się o formalną opiekę nade mną. Nie była młoda, była samotna i nikt nie wiedział, że jest właścicielką tak ogromnej posiadłości. Nie wiem dlaczego Chatsworth zawsze stanowiło tajemnicę mojej rodziny, ale możliwe, że powody były podobne do tych, dla których ja trzymam posiadłość w sekrecie przed światem. Niemniej uznano, że lepiej mi będzie z ojcem. Widywałem się z prababcią tylko wówczas, gdy obydwoje byliśmy pewni, że nie wróci do domu, a później, gdy byłem już w Hogwarcie, dyrektor zezwalał na moje odwiedziny u niej w czasie ferii, gdy ojciec nakazywał mi zostać w zamku. To ona nauczyła mnie wszystkiego o eliksirach i dzięki niej udało mi się zdobyć wiedzę, której nigdy nie miałbym szans wynieść ze szkoły. W czwartej klasie udało jej się stworzyć to połączenie i mogłem widywać ją znacznie częściej. Razem hodowaliśmy tam zioła i … to był najlepszy okres mojego nastoletniego życia. Po jej śmierci, jeszcze przed ukończeniem szkoły, rzadko już tam bywałem. Chodziłem do ogrodu i dbałem o rośliny, tak jak mi nakazała. – Odetchnął głęboko i zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy siłą przyciągnęła jego głowę do swego ramienia. – Była cudowną kobietą i jestem pewien, że byłaby tobą zachwycona. Za nią tęsknię chyba najbardziej – wyznał. – Dyrektor pozwolił mi do niej pójść tuż przed śmiercią i zawsze będę mu wdzięczny za to, że dał mi możliwość pożegnania. – Chwycił jej dłoń i pogładził serdeczny palec. – Dała mi go zanim zmarła. Jak teraz o tym myślę, to wówczas uśmiechała się tak przebiegle, że mam dziwne wrażenie, że sama maczała palce w naszym ślubie.

– Powinnam jej podziękować za ciebie? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Jestem jej wdzięczny za wiele rzeczy, ale chyba za ciebie najbardziej – westchnął. – Tęsknię za nią, Hermiono, bardzo i wiem, że to w żaden sposób nie równa się ze śmiercią twoich rodziców, ale z czasem jest coraz lepiej. Czułem żal po śmierci mamy, ale po śmierci Eleonory, jak nigdy wcześniej byłem samotny. Poszedłem drogą, której ona by nigdy nie pochwaliła, byłaby smutna i zawiedziona tym co zrobiłem i ta świadomość dodawała mi sił, by zwrócić się z pomocą do dyrektora, dodawała mi sił, bym mógł robić to co słuszne. Boję się, że nigdy nie wybaczy mi tego, że poszedłem drogą, przed którą zawsze starała się mnie ustrzec.

– Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie – wyszeptała z czułością – i cudownym mężem. Jestem pewna, że jest z ciebie dumna. – Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie.

– Cudownym mężem, powiadasz? – Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Zapamiętam to sobie.

– Czuję, że będę musiała zapłacić za tę chwilę słabości – zaśmiała się i ucałowała go w nos. Spoważniała po chwili i objęła jego twarz swoimi maleńkimi dłońmi. – Kocham cię, Severusie.

– Jakże byś mogła inaczej – mruknął. – W końcu jestem cudownym mężem – sarknął, ale z czułością pocałował ją w usta.

Obydwoje byli nieco rozczarowani. Oprócz kilku pamiątek, prawdopodobnie po prababci Hermiony niczego specjalnego nie znaleźli wśród osobistych rzeczy. W bibliotece udało im się odnaleźć spory album ze zdjęciami, ale nie było wśród nich już tak starych fotografii, jak ta z sypialni. W kuchni odkryli niewielkie drzwiczki i przez dłuższą chwilę stali przed nimi nie bardzo wiedząc czego spodziewać się w środku. W końcu po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć sprawdzających, dokładnym obmacaniu i przyjrzeniu każdej jednej deseczce, pchnęli je jednocześnie i weszli do środka.

– Moja prababcia warzyła eliksiry – pisnęła podniecona Hermiona.

– Yhy – mruknął Severus rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Nie dotykaj. – Chwycił mocno jej dłoń, gdy próbowała podnieść jedną ze stojących na półce fiolek. – Nie czujesz? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Czarna Magia? – zdziwiła się.

– I to nie byle jakie tam sobie mikstury – odparł przyglądając się z podziwem małym buteleczkom. – To wszystko – wskazał na rządek szklanych fiolek – to eliksiry niszczące, Hermiono. Bardzo silne.

– Po co to mojej prababci? – przeraziła się. – Była złą czarownicą?

– Nie sądzę. – Spojrzał na półkę ze starymi księgami i przechylając głowę studiował tytuły. – No i całkiem możliwe, że to twój pradziadek tutaj warzył.

– Z tego co wiem, to pradziadek zmarł zaraz po narodzinach mojej babci – wyjaśniła.

– Ale nie wiesz, czy jego żona nadal tutaj mieszkała, czy się przeprowadziła – zauważył.

– To prawda – westchnęła. – Moja babcia nie była czarownicą. Jestem tego pewna. Możliwe, że po jej narodzinach musieli się stąd wynieść. Nie mogłaby przecież trafić do domu, gdyby opuściła ten teren.

– Zobacz – wskazał na zeszyt z zapiskami – to chyba jednak pracownia twojego dziadka. I chyba masz rację, co do babci. Sporo tutaj przepisów na eliksiry przywracające magię, zapobiegające charłactwu i … to ciekawe. Kilka prób tworzenia receptur na wywar usuwający magię z artefaktu. Jest na to sporo eliksirów, ale tutaj każdy jeden ma w składzie jad akromantuli.

Hermiona pochyliła się nad notatnikiem i wodziła wzrokiem za wskazanymi przez Severusa wersami. Oderwał się od czytania i kątem oka zerknął na nią. Była pogrążona w myślach i zdawało mu się, wcale nie czytała tekstu, na który spoglądała. Nie był do końca przekonany, ale nie wydawało mu się, by zeszyt do tworzenia receptur, jaki właśnie kartkowali, służył jakimś nikczemnym występkom. Czarna Magia była dość delikatną sztuką magiczną. Z definicji miała służyć mocom ciemności, ale można z niej było też korzystać przy zwalczaniu zła. Wiele zakazanych, czarnych eliksirów mogłoby służyć jako baza do tworzenia odwrotnych w skutkach mikstur. Sporo było takich, przy pomocy których można by leczyć, ale ze względu na delikatne połączenie ingrediencji albo wykorzystanie czarnych zaklęć były zakazane. Severus nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć strachu przed Czarną Magią. Gdyby tylko odpowiednio edukować młodzież sporo z tego co zakazane z powodzeniem służyłoby dziś jasnym celom. Tymczasem, Ministerstwo zamiast kłaść nacisk na dobre przygotowanie do tej dziedziny magii, wolało wprowadzać nowe zakazy i ograniczenia.

– Pozwolisz mi pracować obok ciebie, kiedy będziesz sprawdzał te zapiski? – spytała nieśmiało.

– Jak najbardziej, Hermiono – odpowiedział ku jej zaskoczeniu. – Musisz się nauczyć działać ze wszystkimi składnikami i umieć je odpowiednio łączyć, bez względu na to, co Ministerstwo ma w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. I tak, sporo nielegalnych eliksirów uwarzysz sama – dodał.

– Te eliksiry – wskazała na półki – i książki, będziemy musieli zniszczyć?

– Nie wszystko, ale części wolę się pozbyć – odparł. – Książki są nieszkodliwe. Nie ma w nich przepisów na czarnomagiczne mikstury. Zawierają jedynie teoretyczne wyjaśnienie wszelkich zawiłości i opisują skutki działania poszczególnych eliksirów. Zabierzemy je stąd i w odpowiednim czasie nauczę cię z nich korzystać.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i ucałowała w policzek.

– Hermiono – położył jej dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał w oczy – uczę cię nie dlatego, żeby sprawić ci przyjemność, uczę cię przede wszystkim dlatego, żeby zrobić z ciebie wybitnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Wiem – zapewniła wciąż się uśmiechając. – Zawsze ci zależało, żeby nas dobrze wszystkiego nauczyć.

– Mniej więcej – mruknął. – Chociaż prawdziwą sztuką jest przekazanie wiedzy Longbottomowi. Cóż – wzruszył ramionami – nie wszystko się w życiu zawsze musi udać.

Hermiona puknęła go pięścią w ramię i posłała karcące spojrzenie.

– W jaki sposób zniszczymy te eliksiry? – spytała przygryzając wargę.

– Niczego cię w tej szkole nie nauczyli? – prychnął. – Po pierwsze nie my je zniszczymy, ale ja je zniszczę. Po drugie będę musiał uwarzyć eliksir neutralizujący. Po trzecie pozbędę się tylko tych najgroźniejszych. Reszta zostanie tutaj, może się jeszcze przydać podczas badania tych zapisków.

– Kiedy to zrobimy? – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. – Kiedy zajmiemy się badaniem tych mikstur?

– Prawdopodobny termin: jak mnie zwolnią z pracy – odrzekł z ironią. – Nie wiem, Hermiono – dodał już łagodnie. – Mimo tego, że Jones przejęła ode mnie obowiązki opiekuna Slytherinu, nadal będę miał sporo pracy, a nie ukrywam, chciałbym też żebyś ty uczyła się według planu.

– O to możesz być spokojny – prychnęła.

– O to jestem spokojny – sarknął. – Ale to nadal nie daje mi więcej czasu. Nawet jeśli przerzucę najgorszą robotę na moją asystentkę … Merlinie, co ja sobie myślałem? – Skrzywił się. – Asystentka? Po co mi to na stare lata?

– Może właśnie po to – odparła z pretensją w głosie, Hermiona. – Wiesz, na starość zwykle się niedołężnieje. Asystentka, młoda asystentka, to dla starego Mistrza Eliksirów prawdziwy skarb.

– Masz rację – rzekł z rozmarzeniem. – Jak już będę stary to sprawię sobie młodą asystentkę – sarknął i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się jej złości. – Pamiętaj, Hermiono i nie przestawaj sobie tego wmawiać; masz cudownego męża.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła ze złością pięści i warcząc coś pod nosem wyszła z małego laboratorium. Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się swojej przebiegłości, a jednocześnie temu, że jeszcze go nie przejrzała. Zawsze, gdy potrzebował się jej pozbyć wykorzystywał te same sztuczki, a ona za każdym razem się na nie nabierała. Co prawda później, zapewne po wnikliwej analizie ich sprzeczki, dochodziła do tego, że coś było nie tak, ale przeważnie było już za późno. Pospiesznie wyjął z kieszeni starą fotografię znalezioną w sypialni, obrócił w palcach jej medalion, który przed morską kąpielą schowała w kieszeni szaty i z jednej z półek ściągnął maleńką fiolkę z eliksirem napiętnowania.

Była to niezwykle delikatna, niestabilna i jednocześnie niebezpieczna mikstura i nie chciał, by Hermiona była obecna choćby przy odkorkowywaniu buteleczki. Znał ją jedynie z książek, ale nigdy nie miał potrzeby uwarzenia jej i nie był nawet pewien, czy zdołałby zgromadzić potrzebne ingrediencje. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że to na medalion nałożona jest klątwa albo przynajmniej jej część. Początkowo pierwszym skojarzeniem były pamiętniki, ale im bardziej zagłębiał się w tym temacie, nabywał przekonania, że dzienniki jedynie uwolniły działanie klątwy. Musiały istnieć jeszcze co najmniej dwa przedmioty, które z klątwą ich wiązały; coś co należało do Hermiony i coś co należało do Severusa. Domyślał się, że jedną z tych rzeczy był pierścionek, który podarował swojej żonie, ale dopóki był wciśnięty na jej palec, nie mógł go w żaden sposób sprawdzić. Drugim, podejrzanym przedmiotem był właśnie medalion. Był stary i jak się od początku wydawało Severusowi, sięgał dużo bardziej odległych czasów niż narodziny Hermiony Granger.

Teraz nabierał przekonania, że zarówno medalion, jak i pierścionek zostały podarowane Hermionie przez Severusa. Jak dobrze pamiętał ze snu, na obrączkę ślubną wykorzystał pierścionek matki, medalion mógł być w rodzinie jeszcze dużo wcześniej. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że jest na niego nałożona magia, ale podejrzewał, że to nie zaklęcie powrotu do właściciela było odpowiedzialne za odnalezienie go, po zniszczeniu przez Malfoya, w piwnicy, ale klątwa właśnie. Klątwa, którą rzucił ktoś, kto miał dostęp do obydwu tych przedmiotów.

Co prawda Jane Snape, otrzymała w spadku jedynie medalion, ale skoro jej matka nosiła pierścionek nie ulegało wątpliwości, że miała z nim styczność. Delikatnie upuścił z fiolki pięć kropli eliksiru na srebrną powłokę ozdoby i uniósł go nad zdjęcie. Nic jednak się nie stało. Mógł wykluczyć rzucanie klątwy przez córkę, wnuczkę i prawnuczkę państwa Snape. Nie był tym zbyt rozczarowany. Ich przodkowie ze snów, byli zgodnym małżeństwem i wszystkie swoje dzieci traktowali nad wyraz dobrze. Nie widział powodu, dla którego Jane miałaby naznaczać rodziców i ich dusze, ale mógł nie wiedzieć wszystkiego, a jak się spodziewał, to ich duchy wskazały mu istnienie tego domku.

Z cichym pyknięciem otworzył wisior i przez chwilę przyglądał się uśmiechniętym twarzom swoich teściów. Hermiona była niesamowicie podobna do swojego ojca i z dziwnym, nostalgicznym uczuciem stwierdził, że w żyłach tego mężczyzny z fotografii płynęła ta sama krew. Ich wspólny prapradziad kochał swą żonę tak samo mocno, jak on kochał jego córkę.

– Bawisz się w kleptomana, cudowny mężu? – Oderwał się od medalionu i przeklinając w duchu swą nieuwagę posłał Hermionie krzywy uśmieszek.

– Zgubiłaś – mruknął podając jej go.

– Nie sądzę – odparła ostrym tonem. – Dlaczego mi go zabrałeś i co z nim robiłeś?

– Nie zabrałem ci go – upierał się.

– Sam wyszedł z mojej kieszeni? – zadrwiła.

– To magiczny medalion – odparł z niewinną miną.

– Dlaczego go zabrałeś, Severusie? – ponowiła pytanie nieco łagodniejszym tonem. – I wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego tak długo czekam, żebyś w końcu wyszedł ze mną na plażę. Sporo tam ludzi się teraz zebrało.

– Widział cię ktoś? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Pewnie tak. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ten dom jest nienanoszalny, ale ja niestety nie jestem – odparła. – Nie martw się, to zwykli plażowicze. – Podeszła do niego i zabrała z jego dłoni medalion.

– Rano, jak tutaj przyjechaliśmy miałem nadzieję, że chociaż kawałek plaży jest włączony do zaklęcia – westchnął.

– Niestety nie – odpowiedziała wieszając ozdobę na szyi. – Co z nim zrobiłeś? – Chciała chwycić fiolkę z eliksirem, którego dopiero co używał, ale powstrzymał ją chwytając mocno za nadgarstek.

– Tego eliksiru nie będziesz na razie przerabiać. – Zacieśnił uchwyt, gdy chciała mimo wszystko sięgnąć po odkorkowaną miksturę. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona jego stanowczością. – Jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Wylejesz z buteleczki choćby jedną kroplę więcej niż zalecana i uwolnisz niezwykle toksyczne opary. Wystarczy jeden wdech, Hermiono.

– Co to za eliksir? – spytała cofając rękę.

– Eliksir napiętnowania – odpowiedział. – I wyjaśnij mi, kobieto, dlaczego nie jesteśmy jeszcze na plaży?

– Nie powiesz mi do czego służy? – Przygryzła wargę i z lekką niepewnością przyglądała się, jak delikatnie chwyta fiolkę i odstawia na miejsce.

– Przygotujesz dla mnie pracę na jego temat sama – odparł nauczycielskim tonem. Dobrze wiedział, że nie znajdzie zbyt wiele, o ile w ogóle i prędzej czy później będzie musiał jej wyjaśnić jego działanie, ale znając ją, zamiast miłego popołudnia nad morzem, mieliby wykład z eliksirów, rzadkich ingrediencji i ich działania. Nie miał teraz na to ochoty i był pewien, że i jej przyda się chwila relaksu. Na naukę przyjdzie czas.

– Myślałam, że nie jestem już w szkole – odburknęła, gdy zaczął ją ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie jesteś, ale wciąż mam cię uczyć – wyjaśnił i z uśmiechem ucałował ją w czoło. – Poza tym wiem, jak bardzo lubisz badania.

– I co z tego? – odburknęła gniewnie.

– Nic, Hermiono. – Chwycił ją za dłoń i lekko ucałował. – Nie ma w tym nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, nie jesteśmy w szkole i część materiału będziesz musiała opanować sama. Prace, które ci zadam mają na celu utrwalenie materiału przez ciebie, ale chciałbym też wiedzieć czy nie ma jakiś braków. Nie wszystko znajdziesz w książkach, Hermiono, a ja chcę cię zmusić do myślenia o eliksirach. Chcę byś sama wyciągała wnioski w jakiś sposób korzystać z ingrediencji, jak je pozyskiwać i łączyć. Nie masz tylko uczyć się warzyć, masz się nauczyć tworzyć.

– Doprawdy zdumiewa mnie, jak ty zawsze na poczekaniu potrafisz znaleźć odpowiedź na każde pytanie, a do tego jesteś tak przekonujący, że niemal uwierzyłam, że wyciągnąłeś medalion z mojej kieszeni jedynie w celach edukacyjnych. – Posłała mu pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze. – I masz rację; kocham badania. Zawsze przy okazji odkrywam sporo innych rzeczy do sprawdzenia. Z przyjemnością sama sprawdzę do czego służy ten eliksir, ale proszę, żebyś mnie nie sabotował. Nie zabieraj mi książek, nie przestawiaj na inne półki, nie chowaj notatek i nie krzyw moich piór.

– Zrobiłem kiedyś coś takiego? – Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

– Nie – sarknęła – absolutnie nigdy. Za każdym razem, gdy każesz mi przygotować się do warzenia jakiegoś trudnego eliksiru, utrudniasz mi dostanie się do wszelkich wiadomości o nim. Zastanawiam się dlaczego. Czy to część mojej praktyki? Mam się nauczyć, jak się uczyć bez pomocy naukowych? Czy może chcesz, bym wprawiała się w zaklęciach naprowadzających, wertujących i kopiujących?

– Wszystkiego po trochu – odparł z trudem utrzymując powagę. – Pamiętaj, że lubię jak się złościsz – dodał. – Nic na to nie poradzę, że uwielbiam, gdy wpadasz oburzona do mojego gabinetu. Krzyczysz na mnie, zaciskasz pięści, odgrażasz się i tak słodko marszczysz nosek przeszukując pułki w poszukiwaniu zaginionych notatek. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Chciałbym też podkreślić, że giną ci tylko te rzeczy, które rozrzucasz po całym domu. Pergamin w sypialni, notatnik w łazience, książka na dywanie, zwój pod kominkiem, pióro na parapecie. Hermiono, jesteś straszną bałaganiarą i chociaż mamy skrzaty, które sprzątają, one nie tkną niczego z czym akurat pracujesz. – Kobieta otwierała już usta z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, ale położył jej palec na ustach. – Kocham cię, kocham cię pomimo bałaganu jaki robisz i wiem, że te porozrzucane po domu rzeczy to twój prywatny porządek i ty się w tym odnajdujesz. Czasem zdumiewa mnie, jak o coś pytam, a ty lecisz po książkę, którą zostawiałaś na kanapie gdzieś tam. Jednak musisz pamiętać, że warzenie wymaga żelaznej dyscypliny i porządku. Musisz nauczyć się z nim pracować i o niego dbać. Nie możesz czegoś takiego przenieść później na ingrediencje. Rozumiesz? – Hermiona przytaknęła skruszona. – Masz swój gabinet i tam powinnaś pracować. Jeśli nie podoba ci się ten pokój, możesz go zmienić albo znaleźć sobie inny. To twoje miejsce pracy i dobrze, by było, gdybyś tam zostawiała wszystko czego do pracy potrzebujesz. I nie mówię o książkach, które czytasz przed snem – podkreślił.

– Nie wiedziałam, że to tak bardzo ci przeszkadza – jęknęła. – Przepraszam. Zwykle staram się mieć w tym porządek, ale czasem wpadnie mi coś nagle do głowy i muszę to zanotować, a najlepiej jeśli od razu znajdę w książce, żeby zweryfikować pomysł.

– Stwórz w takim razie magiczny notatnik. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Będziesz go używać zawsze, gdy wpadnie ci coś do głowy, ale kiedy skończysz notować, ten wróci na swoje miejsce w twoim gabinecie. – Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z błyskiem w oku. – Później pokażę ci kilka przydatnych zaklęć, teraz chodź. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i razem ruszyli w kierunku plaży.

– Potter mógłby się pospieszyć z tymi pierdołami, których potrzebuje, żeby zabić Czarnego Pana – mruknął, gdy Hermiona przebierała się ze stroju kąpielowego.

– Horkruksy. – Wywróciła oczami. – I co ci nagle tak śpieszno? Osobiście wolałabym, żeby Harry przyłożył się do tego co ma zrobić i znalazł wszystko co potrzebuje, a na koniec przeżył. Nie sądzę, że jest gotowy do starcia z nim.

– Ja też, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że chciałbym się wreszcie pochwalić całemu światu swoją żoną – laską – odparł całując ją w kark. – Widziałaś, jak ci wszyscy faceci na plaży na ciebie patrzyli?

– Zabawny, jak zawsze – burknęła wciągając sukienkę.

– Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego. Chciałbym móc napawać się przez chwilę, jak każdy jeden patrzy na mnie z zazdrością, a później każdemu bezkarnie sprezentować po jakiejś kąśliwej klątwie – odpowiedział niewinnym tonem.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – Odwróciła się do niego przodem i spojrzała z pretensją.

– Co? – zdziwił się.

– Śmiejesz się ze mnie, z tego jak wyglądam – odparła ze łzami w oczach.

– Na mózg ci się do reszty rzuciło, kobieto? – prychnął. – Po pierwsze jestem tak poważny, jak jeszcze nie byłem w życiu, po drugie nie mam pojęcia, który moment uznałaś za śmieszny. Po trzecie – wyliczał – każdy facet na tej plaży oglądał się za tobą. O ile nie zdążyłaś się zorientować, to każdy przejaw agresji opalających się tam kobiet był spowodowany przez ciebie. Po czwarte jesteś laską, a po piąte, chociaż jestem kurewsko szczęśliwym facetem, to wcale nie podoba mi się, że gapili się na ciebie z myślą o tym, co skrywa twoje bikini. – Chwycił ją w pasie i ucałował ją w czoło.

– Nie jestem ładna – szepnęła. – Nawet wtedy, w moich snach, mężczyźni myśleli tylko o tym, jak zdobyć moje pieniądze. Nic więcej we mnie nie widzieli.

– Nie, moja droga. – Oparł palec na jej podbródku i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała. – Każdy jeden mężczyzna starał się o ciebie, bądź naszą praprababkę, nie tylko ze względu na majątek – wyjaśniał z powagą. – Zauważ, że chociaż niezwykle bogatą panną byłaś, całkiem sporo majętnych idiotek kręciło się wówczas po Derby. Na ciebie pierwszą zwracano uwagę, bo każdy przez związanie się z tobą chciał oprócz pieniędzy zdobyć także kobietę najpiękniejszą. Rezygnowali dość szybko, bo każdy jeden przy bliższym poznaniu przekonywał się o tym jak wielkim jest idiotą. Nie jest łatwo być mężem głupszym od żony, a wśród tych, których znałem w tamtym życiu, żaden ci nie dorównywał inteligencją, bystrością i spostrzegawczością. Dlatego wyjechałem z Kent.

– Dlaczego? – Spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Żeby chociaż jeden był mądrzejszy od ciebie – zaśmiał się. – No i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem w całym Kent nie było kobiety, która była w stanie sprostać mym wymaganiom.

– Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – Popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. – Jakiej kobiety niby szukałeś?

– Pięknej, mądrej i bystrej. Takiej, która potrafi zatroszczyć się o mnie i siebie samą, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, a jednocześnie, bez sprzeciwu pozwoli otoczyć się opieką – wymieniał. – Szukałem takiej, w której zakochałbym się z pierwszym spojrzeniem i takiej, którą nie zacząłbym pogardzać z chwilą, gdy tylko otworzyła usta. Chciałem pięknej żony, namiętnej kochanki i błyskotliwej towarzyszki. Troskliwej i dobrej matki dla naszych dzieci. Zaradnej, odważnej i ciekawej świata. Z wyjątkiem kwestii o matce, wszystko to mam i w tym życiu. – Hermiona wspięła się na palce i delikatnie ucałowała jego policzek. – A ty, dlaczego odrzucałaś zaloty tych wszystkich kretynów? Kogo szukałaś?

– Miłości – odparła krótko.

**.: :.**

_Czasy odległe._

– _Czy Biedronka może coś jeszcze zrobić dla pani? – stworzenie spytało szeptem._

– _Dziękuję, Biedronko – odparła równie cicho Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na maleńką główkę swojej nowo narodzonej córeczki._

_Był oszołomiony urodą ich najmłodszej pociechy. Jane urodziła się bardzo malutka, ale na całe szczęście nie brakowało jej siły i po wyczerpującym dla jego żony porodzie, dziewczynka nie potrzebowała żadnego wspomagania w postaci eliksirów czy choćby przebywania w czystej przestrzeni, którą przy pomocy magii stworzył Avery. Z czułością spojrzał na odpoczywającą Hermionę. Tuliła maleństwo do swej piersi i wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną, ale nie chciała ulec jego namowom i odpocząć chociaż przez chwilę. _

– _Prześpij się, najdroższa – nalegał. – Jane będzie spała jeszcze kilka godzin, a jak się obudzi to przecież tu będę ja i ciocia Minerwa jest w pobliżu. Niania też już została sprowadzona z naszej posiadłości. Jak porządnie odpoczniesz to zabiorę was do domu. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu wskazującego na to, że zamierza położyć małą do kołyski._

– _Jest taka maleńka, taka krucha. – Pogładziła dziewczynkę po główce i leciutko w nią ucałowała._

– _A ty jesteś bardzo zmęczona, kochana. – Pochylił się nad żoną i zabrał córkę z jej ramion. – Odpocznij – nakazał._

– _Nie odejdziesz od niej? – spytała z nadzieją. – Nie chcę, by był przy niej ktoś obcy, gdy się obudzi i chcę karmić ją sama, dobrze?_

– _Będę tutaj, przy was, Hermiono i obiecuję nie odejść nawet na chwilę – zapewnił. – Ciocia Minerwa zajmuje się chłopcami i są z nim ich guwernantki. Myślę, że obejdą się bez nas przez kilka godzin. I oczywiście będziesz karmiła, jeśli tego chcesz._

– _Proszę, nie pozwól, by ciocia dała Jane do karmienia tej kobiecie. – Posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie. – Mówiłam jej, że nie będę jej potrzebowała, ale ciotka oczywiście mnie nie słuchała i sprowadziła ją tutaj. Nie chcę jej. Chcę sama karmić naszą córkę._

– _Będziesz, jeśli tego chcesz – zapewnił ponownie i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Nikt obcy nie zbliży się do Jane. Będę tutaj, Hermiono, a teraz śpij, bo będę zmuszony podać ci eliksir. – Pogroził jej żartobliwie palcem._

_Pani Snape uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do męża i z lekkim ociąganiem ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszkach, i pozwoliła powiekom opaść. Przez dłuższą jeszcze chwilę nie odrywał wzroku od żony. Wyglądała niezwykle spokojnie, gdy spała, a jego serce wciąż mocno drżało z miłości do niej. Przeniósł wzrok na ich maleńką córeczkę i uśmiechnął się widząc, jak podobna jest do swojej matki. Już po narodzinach bliźniaków, Hermiona bardzo pragnęła córki, ale na świat przyszedł ich kolejny syn, Hugo. Była rozczarowana tylko przez jedną krótką chwilę. Kiedy wzięła go w swoje objęcia, a chłopiec spojrzał na nią swymi wielkimi, czarnymi oczami jej rozczarowanie zniknęło. Długo nie mogła odżałować, że podobnie jak w przypadku bliźniaków i tutaj dała się namówić ciotce na zatrudnienie mamki, a jak już w końcu udało jej się zebrać, by wyrazić głośno swój żal, było za późno. _

_Mimo swej niezależności, odwadze w głośnym wyrażaniu niepopularnych poglądów, manifestowaniu wiedzy i używaniu magii bez skrępowania wciąż nie mógł zwalczyć w niej uległej postawy w stosunku do ciotki Minerwy. Nie miało to jednak nic wspólnego z szacunkiem, jakim młodsza kobieta niewątpliwie ją darzyła, ale jak mu się zdawało pani Dumbledore od samego początku próbowała ją zdominować i przekonała, że racja zawsze jest po jej stronie. Ta świadomość, jaką Hermiona nabyła będąc jeszcze małą dziewczynką tkwiła w niej do dziś i wciąż ciężko jej było przeciwstawić się starszej wiedźmie i z pokorą przyjmowała wszelkie sugestie, nawet te najbardziej absurdalne. Pani Snape była świadoma swej niepewności w stosunku do ciotki, dlatego zawsze prosiła męża by czuwał nad jej wolą przed ciotką. Niezbyt chętnie to robił i przekonywał, by sama broniła własnego zdania, ale chociaż z każdym następnym razem głośno zapewniała go, że tym razem uda jej się nie podporządkować życzeniu ciotki i tak miękła podczas konfrontacji. Nie podobało mu się, że jego żona robi coś wbrew swoim przekonaniom i starał się czuwać, by ciotce niezbyt często i w niezbyt istotnych sprawach udawało się przeforsować swoje zdanie. _

_Z troską okrył żonę dodatkowym kocem i delikatnie powiódł dłonią po bladym policzku. Uśmiechnął się i cichutko rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające wokół niej i małej Jane. Westchnął głośno i twardo postanowił, że skoro jego żona chce, sama wykarmi ich córkę i każde kolejne dziecko, jeśli takowe się jeszcze pojawi. Zamierzał rozmówić się z ciotką i delikatnie, ale dosadnie dać jej do zrozumienia, by dużo bardziej liczyła się ze zdaniem Hermiony. _

– _Biedronko – wyszeptał cicho mimo rzuconych zaklęć i mała skrzatka pojawiła się obok niego natychmiast._

– _Co Biedronka może zrobić dla pana? – spytała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko spoglądając na małą Jane. – Panienka Snape to najpiękniejsza dziewczynka na świecie – pozwoliła sobie na miłą uwagę i ponownie spojrzała ogromnymi oczami na swojego pana._

– _Obok mojego laboratorium, w piwnicy jest taka duża komnata – zaczął. – Pełno tam rzeczy po poprzednim właścicielu, których jakoś nigdy specjalnie nie chciało mi się uporządkować. Będę potrzebował zaprowadzić tam nieco więcej ładu. Chciałbym, byś wszystko co wala się po tej piwnicy popakowała w kufry, opisała, zabezpieczyła i złożyła chronologicznie. Przejrzę to w wolnej chwili. Chcę byś sama się tym zajęła._

– _Biedronka zrobi, co pan każe, panie Snape – zapewniła._

– _Chcę też, by na jutrzejszy ranek było wszystko gotowe na powrót pani i małej Jane, czy to jasne? – Posłał stworzeniu poważne spojrzenie._

– _Oczywiście, Biedronka wszystko dopilnuje – obiecała. – Czy skrzaty mają zrobić coś specjalnego?_

– _Tak, chcę, by Jane spała w kołysce obok pani Snape – poprosił._

– _Czy skrzaty mają przygotować coś specjalnego dla pani i panienki w ich sypialni? – dopytywała._

– _Nie chcę, by moja żona i córka spały w oddzielnej sypialni – sprostował. – Zorganizuj wszystko tak, by kołyska stała w pobliżu naszego łóżka._

– _Biedronka wszystkim się zajmie. – Skrzatka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na śpiącą dziewczynkę i po chwili pospiesznie przeniosła wzrok na niego._

– _Możesz ją zobaczyć – powiedział łagodnym tonem. – Śpi, a wokół niej działa zaklęcie wyciszające._

– _Biedronka dziękuje. – W oczach służącej pojawiły się łzy, gdy cichutko pochylała się nad kołyską. – To najpiękniejsza panienka na świecie – westchnęła i ukradkiem otarła wilgotny kącik oka._

– _Zgadzam się z tobą – zaśmiał się._

– _Czy Biedronka ma dopilnować, by w pobliżu państwa sypialni przygotowano pokój dla mamki, którą wezwała pani Dumbledore? – spytała kłaniając się przed nim._

– _Nie – odpowiedział twardo. – Tym razem nie będziemy korzystali z usług pani Jones._

_Biedronka spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku i po chwili kłaniając się prawie do samej ziemi zniknęła. _

_Ich posiadłość, od domostwa państwa Dumbledore nie dzieliła zbyt wielka odległość, dlatego rankiem, gdy Hermiona ze szczęściem wypisanym na twarzy skończyła karmić Jane postanowił ich teleportować. Wujostwo długo protestowało przed tak szybkim powrotem ich podopiecznej z wnuczką do domu, ale jego żona zdążyła wypocząć i już skoro świt była gotowa do powrotu. Jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora, gdy Hermiona odpoczywała w towarzystwie Katie, rozmówił się z ciotką Minerwą. Ta długo protestowała i upierała się, że młodej matce o jej pochodzeniu nie przystoi karmić dzieci własną piersią. Severus nie upatrywał w tym niczego złego, by kobieta, matka nawet o szlacheckich korzeniach wychowywała sama dzieci. Mieli do pomocy nianie, ale wiedział, że Hermiona sama z powodzeniem mogła zajmować się czwórką ich dzieci._

_Kochała je, lubiła się z nimi bawić, a i w przekazywaniu im wszelkich nauk upatrywała niezwykłą przyjemność. Była cierpliwa, wyrozumiała i nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek brakło jej czasu dla dzieci. Zawsze to one stanowiły priorytet i kiedy tylko prosiły, porzucała wszelkie wykonywane czynności poświęcając czas im. Sam też cenił sobie zabawy z dziećmi. Nie miał tyle wolnego czasu co jego małżonka, ale bez trudu udawało mu się znaleźć go chociaż na odrobinę relaksu w towarzystwie chłopców. Nie stronił od zapraszania ich do swojego laboratorium i z dumą prezentował delikatną sztukę warzenia. Miał nadzieję, że i mała Jane kiedyś zechce nauczyć się czegoś od niego. _

– _Czegoś ci trzeba, Hermiono? – spytał szepcząc jej wprost do ucha, gdy pochylała się nad śpiącą córką._

– _Mi nie, ale trzeba dopilnować, by chłopcy odrobili lekcje na jutro. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. – Cała trójka świetnie potrafi wyprowadzić w pole zarówno Marlenę, jak i Lily, jeśli chodzi o przygotowanie do lekcji._

– _Możesz być pewna, moja droga, że pani Vector i pan Prewett, będą jutro zadowoleni z chłopców – odparł z powagą._

– _Nie mogę też przywołać Biedronki – poskarżyła się siadając na kanapie. – Chciałam jeszcze dziś trochę odpocząć w łóżku i poprosić ją o obiad do sypialni, ale nie odpowiedziała. Zleciłeś jej jakąś pracę, od której nie może się oderwać?_

– _Wczoraj prosiłem, by zrobiła porządki w piwnicy – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem. – Ale nie było to coś pilnego i nawet jeśli jeszcze nie skończyła powinna przybyć na wezwanie._

– _Wezwę Bonnie – westchnęła ciężko._

– _Sprawdzę później piwnicę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie. – Połóż się, poproszę Bonnie, żeby przyniosła ci tutaj posiłek, dopilnuję też chłopców i poszukam Biedronki. O nic się nie martw. – Pochylił się nad żoną i ucałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy. Przystanął na chwilę nad łóżeczkiem małej Jane i udał się do swoich obowiązków._

_Zdziwiło go, gdy Biedronka nie pojawiała się na kolejne wezwania. Przywołał do siebie innego skrzata, ale ani ten, ani żaden inny jej nie widzieli od wczorajszego wieczora. Zastanowił się przez chwilę i nie wydawało mu się, by nakazując jej porządki w piwnicy zlecił, by robiła to bez przerwy do czasu aż skończy. Owszem, chciał by zrobiła to osobiście, ale nie zależało mu aż tak bardzo na czasie i nie wymagał, by zaniedbała przez to inne swoje obowiązki. Zwłaszcza, że była osobistą skrzatką Hermiony i na jej wezwanie powinna odpowiedzieć niezwłocznie, bez względu na wykonywane prace. Z sykiem wypuścił powietrze i złorzecząc na głupotę tych małych stworzeń ruszył do piwnicy. _

_Przystanął oszołomiony, gdy tylko przekroczył próg wielkiej, magicznej komnaty. Przed nim rozciągał się nieskończenie długi korytarz, a wszystkie zgromadzone przez Toma Riddle'a i jego przodków przedmioty były poskładane w specjalnie wydzielonym i opisanym miejscu. Uwielbiał porządek i musiał przyznać, że Biedronka spisała się wyśmienicie. Nie miał już wątpliwości dlaczego Hermiona tak bardzo ceniła sobie tę skrzatkę. Była nie tylko uczynna i pojawiała się zawsze, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba, ale jej magia znacznie wykraczała poza czary przeciętnego domowego skrzata. Jeśli zleciło się jej jakieś zadanie wykonywała je perfekcyjnie, dokładnie tak, jak on sam by to zrobił, a może nawet lepiej. Rozejrzał się zatrzymując nieco dłużej wzrok na wysokim regale pełnym starych ksiąg i po chwili dobiegł go cichy pisk. _

_Z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką ruszył w tamtym kierunku i zmartwiał mocno widząc Biedronkę wciśniętą w między skrzynie. Trzęsła się cała, a z jej ust co chwilę wydobywał się dziwny odgłos, jakby setki małych myszek. Jej oczy utkwione były w jednym odległym punkcie i nawet, jak zbliżył się do niej nie zareagowała. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, że w ramionach ściska dziecięcy kocyk. Zbliżył do niego dłoń, ale jakaś dziwna siła ją odrzuciła. Z trudem łapał powietrze, gdy w jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski wspomnień małego chłopca. Nie miał pojęcia co mu się stało i kim było dziecko, które zawładnęło na chwilę jego umysłem, ale niezbyt mu się to podobało. Tom. Tom Riddle, uświadomił sobie przypominając szybko przelatujące obrazy. Z jeszcze większym niepokojem zerknął na Biedronkę i próbując mocno się skupić rzucił na ściskany przez nią kocyk zaklęcia sprawdzające. Czuł jakąś klątwę albo urok na tym niewielkim, ściskanym przez stworzonko skrawku materiału, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia co to jest i jak się tego pozbyć. _

_Wylewitował kocyk z objęć Biedronki, wrzucił go do drewnianej skrzynki i zamknął silnymi zaklęciami. Sądząc po jego stanie i ilości maleńkich dziurek, przeleżał w piwnicy kilkadziesiąt lat. Doszedł do wniosku, że kilka kolejnych dni nie sprawi mu różnicy. Był pewien, że jeśli nikt go nie dotknie, nie stanie się nic złego, a kufer, w którym go umieścił obarczył tak potężnymi zaklęciami, że ze znanych mu czarodziejów, jedynie Albus Dumbledore byłby w stanie go otworzyć. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się, żeby dokonało tego któreś z dzieci, a Hermionę ostrzeże w odpowiednim czasie. Chwycił na ręce wciąż mocno trzęsącą się Biedronkę i poszedł na górę. _

Czasy nieco bliższe

– Hermiono, spokojnie. – Przytulił ją z całej siły, gdy z krzykiem obudziła się w środku nocy. – To tylko sen. Tylko zły sen – uspokajał, ale nie przestawała szlochać. Drżała w jego ramionach i nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa.

Podał jej wyczarowaną przed chwilą szklankę wody i czekał cierpliwie, aż wypije całość. Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczynała opanowywać płacz, ale wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się z twarzy wyrazu przerażenia. Chwycił ją za dłoń i lekko pogładził.

– Zejdę po eliksir na uspokojenie – szepnął i chciał wstać, ale zatrzymała go w miejscu.

– Nie trzeba – jęknęła. – Już mi lepiej – dodała wciąż drżącym głosem. Odetchnęła i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Dotknęłam jej – szepnęła. – Biedronki – wyjaśniła. – Przyniosłeś ją do jednej z gościnnych sypialni i wezwałeś Avery'ego. Chwilę za nim zjawiła się Katie i znowu miała do mnie jakieś pretensje. Płaciliśmy mu za wizyty, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że płaciliśmy – odparł. – Jego żona miała co do tego wątpliwości? – Hermiona lekko przytaknęła. – Pamiętam, że każdego miesiąca Severus wypisywał dla niego czek. Domyślam się, że płacił mu pensję za opiekę nad rodziną. – Hermiona machnęła rękę i przetarła twarz dłonią.

– Nie mam pojęcia czego ode mnie chciała – jęknęła ze zrezygnowaniem. – Coś mi umyka w relacjach jakie panowały między nimi. Właściwie to mało o niej śnię, jak na kuzynkę, z którą dorastałam. Niemniej wyrzuciłam ją i sama poszłam zobaczyć co z Biedronką. Chciałam ją tylko okryć kołdrą. Trzęsła się – opowiadała. – Pogładziłam ją po dłoni i nagle zobaczyłam jakieś straszne obrazy. Kobietę, która umarła przy porodzie, mężczyznę, który nią pogardzał i drugiego, młodszego, który go zabił. – Przestraszona chwyciła się za usta i zajęło chwilę, nim mogła kontynuować. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że widzę jednocześnie przeszłość i przyszłość. To było okropne.

– To sen, to tylko sen, Hermiono. – Objął ją ramieniem i pozwolił jej wtulić się w swoją pierś.

Nie miał pojęcie czy Hermiona wie o tym co spowodowało stan Biedronki i co było odpowiedzialne za zesłanie na nią tych wizji. Nie bardzo miał chęć dzielić się z nią swoim odkryciem w piwnicy i liczył po cichu, że Severus ze snu także tego nie zrobił. Musiał odnaleźć skrzynkę i pozbyć się jej razem z zawartością.

– Jane była śliczna – odezwała się po chwili przywołując uśmiech.

– Doprawdy, nie przeraziło cię karmienie dziecka piersią? – udał zaskoczenie i po chwili roześmiał się na wspomnienie jej awersji do dzieci. – A może odżyły w pani instynkty macierzyńskie, pani Snape?

– Nawet gdyby tak było, Severusie i nawet gdybyśmy obydwoje równie mocno pragnęli potomstwa, to się nie może stać – odparła z powagą. – Jakie życie dalibyśmy temu dziecku? Zamknięci, umykający przed bez mała całym czarodziejskim światem. – Spojrzała na niego zasmucona. – Zazdroszczę im – westchnęła. – Zazdroszczę normalnych małżeńskich problemów, kłótni z kuzynką o jakieś bzdury i nawet tej głupiej uległości w stosunku do ciotki. To okrutne pozwalać nam każdej nocy żyć ich życiem, a rano przynosić wraz z pocztą z Hogwartu listy z pogróżkami – szeptała z goryczą. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie i leciutko ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Mamy tutaj siebie i mi to wystarcza – dodała po chwili – ale nie możemy skazać na coś takiego dziecka.

– Wiem, Hermiono – odparł. – Przepraszam. Chciałem jedynie zażartować.

– To ja przepraszam. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało. – Wyleczyłeś Biedronkę?

– Jest z nami tutaj, to pewnie tak. – Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. – Z jego notatek wynika, że podał skrzatce typowy eliksir uwalniający. To musiała być bardzo silna klątwa, skoro uśpiło to ją na tak długo. Skrzaty różnią się dość znacznie od ludzi, a w notatniku zrobił sporo wyliczeń co do dawki, ale najwyraźniej albo się pomylił, albo klątwa była tak mocna. Poza tym, Biedronka była dość długo pod jej działaniem. – Ugryzł się w język i miał nadzieję, że Hermiona niczego nie spostrzegła. – Połóż się spać. Dopiero czwarta, a nas czeka jutro ciężki dzień.

– W jaki sposób klątwa ją dosięgła? Czy nic nam nie grozi tutaj? – Ułożyła się na poduszkach i spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Nic nam nie grozi, Hermiono. Śpij – nakazał. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie drążyła już tematu. Pogładził ją po włosach i leciutko ucałował w czoło. Poczekał aż zaśnie i najciszej, jak tylko potrafił wymknął się z sypialni. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył odległość dzielącą jego posiadłość od zamku i po chwili nerwowo przechadzał się po gabinecie dyrektora w oczekiwaniu, aż ten się zbudzi.

– Severusie – wykrzyknął przestraszony czarodziej. – Co się stało?

– Nic poważnego się nie stało, ale mam mały problem i obawiam się, że musi mi pan pomóc. – Albus Dumbledore wysłuchał swojego podwładnego z uwagą i niemałym zainteresowaniem.

– Znalazłeś tę skrzynkę? – spytał, gdy Severus skończył opowiadać o swoim śnie.

– Nie szukałem jej jeszcze – odpowiedział. – Nie chcę, by Hermiona wiedziała o niej cokolwiek. Wiesz, jaka jest ciekawa. Obawiam się, że nie poprzestałaby jedynie na wyjaśnieniach i sama pewnie przegrzebałaby rzeczy po Tomie Riddle'u.

– Tak, zapewne masz rację, chłopcze – westchnął starzec. – Niemniej powinniśmy nie tylko dokładnie przyjrzeć się kocykowi, ale też zbadać resztę spadku po Tomie.

– Nie możemy tego robić, gdy Hermiona jest w domu. – Snape przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Już i tak pewnie domyśla się, że to coś w piwnicy spowodowało chorobę skrzata.

– Zgadzam się z tobą, Severusie – odparł z powagą Albus. – Musisz sprawić, by twoja małżonka opuściła posiadłość na kilka godzin. Nie mam pojęcia jakie jeszcze tajemnice może skrywać to pomieszczenie, ale bezpieczniej, gdy jej tam nie będzie. Nie chcę jej niepotrzebnie narażać.

– I dokąd niby mam ją wysłać? – prychnął z niezadowoleniem. – Mam jej kupić bilet do opery w Londynie?

– Nie denerwuj się, synu – uspokoił go Dumbledore. – Wymyślisz coś. Wciąż z tobą pracuje, pamiętasz? I o ile się nie mylę dość sumiennie wykonuje twoje polecenia. Zleć jej do wykonania jakieś eliksiry, które można stworzyć jedynie tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

– Zbyt naciągane – mruknął Severus. – W domu mam dużo lepsze laboratorium.

– W takim razie zamknij ją w naszej bibliotece. – Starzec uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. – Z tego co pamiętam, twoja małżonka zwykle dość chętnie skrywała się w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. A sporo tam pozycji na temat eliksirów, które zamierzasz z nią przerobić. W ostateczności poproś ją o prowadzenie zajęć z pierwszakami. – Snape zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał jakiś dobry żart. – Mówiłem poważnie, Severusie. – Albus spojrzał na niego sponad okularów. – Pomoc w prowadzeniu zajęć, zdaje mi się, należy do obowiązków twojej asystentki.

– Żartujesz, dyrektorze, że powinienem pozwolić Hermionie prowadzić zajęcia z pierwszakami – prychnął Snape. – Co innego sprawdzanie esejów i kartkówek, a co innego lekcje. Już prędzej powierzyłbym jej klasy owutemowe niż pierwszorocznych.

– To tak zrób – polecił Dumbledore. – Hermiona to mądra dziewczyna, jestem pewien, że nie zawiodłaby twoich oczekiwań także na lekcji z najmłodszymi uczniami. A swoją drogą czy, twoja małżonka będzie obecna na uczcie powitalnej? – Severus spojrzał na przełożonego, jak na wariata.

– O ile dobrze sobie przypominam, to pracuje dla mnie, nie dla szkoły – odparł z krzywą miną.

– Ale nic nie szkodzi na przeszkodzie, by jadała posiłki w Wielkiej Sali. – Albus popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem. – Chcesz ją ukrywać w waszej posiadłości już na zawsze. Nic jej tutaj nie grozi, Severusie.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien – odpowiedział cichym głosem, Snape.

– Przeczytałeś już całą tę księgę, którą dla ciebie tłumaczyłem? – spytał Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku.

– Z grubsza. – Severus posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie. – Nie mam ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu na tego typu lektury.

– Powinieneś się z nią wnikliwie zapoznać – polecił kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dochodzi piąta, Severusie. Powinieneś spróbować się jeszcze chwilę przespać. – Poprowadził go do drzwi dając znać, że najwyższy czas, żeby sobie poszedł. – Daj znać kiedy będziesz pewien nieobecności pani Snape w domu i bardzo proszę, byś zostawił rzeczy po Tomie Riddle'u w spokoju do czasu, aż razem będziemy mogli tam zajrzeć. – Severus przytaknął i głośno wzdychając ruszył w drogę do domu.

– Co knujesz? – Hermiona uchyliła lekko powiekę, gdy wszedł do łóżka. – Masz zmarznięte stopy – zauważyła okrywając go szczelnie kołdrą. – Wychodziłeś na dwór?

– Pozwolisz, że zachowam to w tajemnicy? – spytał z powagą.

– Możesz po prostu powiedzieć, bym nie zaglądała do piwnicy – odparła patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nie mam pięciu lat, Severusie i przez te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie nauczyłam się już, że są czarodzieje mądrzejsi od mnie. Mogę przeprowadzić badania, zebrać potrzebne książki, ułożyć plan i wynaleźć dziesiątki przydatnych zaklęć i eliksirów, ale zanim zdołałabym rozwiązać problem z obarczonym klątwą przedmiotem, ty i profesor Dumbledore, a może i Jones, zajmiecie się tym o wiele sprawniej i pewnie w bardziej bezpieczny sposób. Nie żeby mnie to nie intrygowało, ale znam swoje miejsce, Severusie.

– Jones jest ostatnią osobą, z którą chciałbym się dzielić sekretami – mruknął i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. – Kiedy dorosłaś?

– To już trwa jakiś czas – odpowiedziała bez uśmiechu. – To coś należało do Voldemorta, prawda?

– Do Riddle'a, który zamieszkiwał ten dom przed naszymi przodkami, ale obawiam się, że … Vol... Czarny Pan ma z tym wiele wspólnego – odpowiedział z powagą.

– Potrafisz to zniszczyć? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Myślę, że tak. – Odetchnął głęboko. – Rozmawiałem już z dyrektorem. To u niego teraz byłem.

– To musi być coś bardzo niebezpiecznego, skoro wyszedłeś w środku nocy – zmartwiła się.

– Nie sądzę, by leżąc tam, gdzie leży stanowiło to jakieś zagrożenie – wyznał. – Coś mi mówi, że to ważne, ale nie jestem przekonany, czy dobrze zrobiłem wciągając w to Albusa. Obawiam się, że on nic nie pomoże.

– Myślisz, że to możliwe, że tego szuka Harry? – Hermiona podniosła się nagle i usiadła na łóżku.

– Hermiono – zaczął siadając obok niej – ja wciąż nie bardzo wiem, czym są te horkruksy. Znam tylko ogólniki. Nie wiem, jak one mogą powstać, nie wiem z czego są robione, ani jak długo są zdolne przetrwać. Jeśli to coś jest horkruksem, to chętnie oddam to Potterowi i niech zrobi z tym co zrobić musi.

– Trzeba je zniszczyć – odparła.

– Błyskotliwa uwaga – sarknął.

– Nie musimy angażować w to Harry'ego – dodała z pretensją. – Wiem, że potrzeba czegoś magicznego, by zniszczyć horkruks. Harry zniszczył jeden na drugim roku.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Nie wiem, czy powinnam ci mówić – jęknęła. – Dyrektor zabronił nam rozmawiać o tym z kimkolwiek. Uznałam, że skoro Harry sam ma wykonać to zadanie, to my nie powinniśmy się do tego mieszać i nic nie mówiłam, ale … dziennik, przy pomocy, którego Voldemort opętał Ginny, kiedy otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic, był horkruksem. Harry zniszczył go kłem bazyliszka.

– A inne? Znalazł inne horkruksy, prawda? – dopytywał Snape.

– Nie – odpowiedziała z rezygnacją. – To dyrektor je znalazł. Wiem, że przynajmniej jednego zniszczył sam. Myślę, że wówczas, gdy pod koniec roku znikał tak często ze szkoły, wcale nie próbował rozwiązać sprawy naszego małżeństwa, a szukał horkruksów.

– Chyba czas na bardziej szczerą rozmowę z panem dyrektorem – mruknął.

– Severus – Hermiona spojrzała na niego smutno – Harry wyznał nam to w tajemnicy. Mi i Ronowi. Dyrektor nie ma pojęcia, że ja coś wiem na ten temat, a przynajmniej nie tyle. – Może w rzeczach po Riddle'u zostały jakieś księgi na ten temat?

– Już wówczas to była zakazana wiedza – odparł Snape.

– I on się tym przejmował? – zakpiła dziewczyna.

– Zapewne, bardzo – sarknął w odpowiedzi. – Zajrzę tam, jak się trochę wyśpimy, ale proszę …

– Obiecuję tam nie wchodzić – zapewniła z uśmiechem. Ucałował ją w usta i obejmując ramieniem położył na poduszce.

– Dyrektor zaprasza cię na ucztę powitalną – mruknął jeszcze zanim zasnął.

– Jestem wniebowzięta – prychnęła i przytuliła się do niego, by skosztować jeszcze odrobiny snu.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Niebezpieczne lekcje"_


	14. Niebezpieczne lekcje

_**ROZDZIAŁ 13**_

„_**Niebezpieczne lekcje"**_

– Miona? – Severus obrócił się z wolna, gdy jakiś dziwnie znajomy głos zaczął nawoływać jego żonę z drugiego końca korytarza.

– Lavender. – Hermiona nie wyglądała na specjalnie szczęśliwą, ale przystanęła i przywitała się z dawną koleżanką. – Co tu robisz? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie uwierzysz – zaczęła paplać Brown i chwyciła jego żonę pod rękę, kompletnie go ignorując. Odchrząknął głośno i spojrzał na uczennicę z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

– Proszę mi wierzyć panno Brown, że Gryffindor stracił właśnie pięć punktów – syknął.

– Profesorze, za co? – jęknęła dziewczyna.

– Za nie okazanie szacunku gronu pedagogicznemu – odparł z powagą, a Hermiona wodziła zaskoczonym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego.

– Ja chciałam tylko z Hermioną porozmawiać przez chwilę – odezwała się cichym głosem.

– Wciąż jesteś w szkole? – Pani Snape popatrzyła na swoją koleżankę z niedowierzaniem.

– Niestety – westchnęła Brown.

– Panna Brown oblała swoje owutemy z zaklęć i obrony – wyjaśnił jej Severus.

– I nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego z pretensją.

– Nie sądziłem, że to takie interesujące. – Wzruszył ramionami i posłał dziewczętom ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Myślałam, że podobnie jak ty zacznę praktykę u profesor Trelawney bez zdanych wszystkich owutemów – opowiadała z przejęciem Brown – ale jak ojciec się dowiedział, kazał mi wracać do szkoły i nawet zabronił myśleć o wróżbiarstwie. Wyobrażasz sobie, jaki to dla mnie koszmar?

– Współczuję – mruknęła Hermiona.

– A ty, wciąż jesteś żoną profesora? – spytała mało dyskretnym szeptem.

– Jak widać – Hermiona najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty na zbyt wylewne pogawędki.

– Spotkałam się z Ronaldem w wakacje i wymienialiśmy listy przez jakiś czas, stąd wiem, że wciąż jesteś jego żoną – szeptała. – Ja i Ron … no wiesz.

– Życzę szczęścia. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się najbardziej wymuszonym grymasem, na jaki ją tylko było stać i odwróciła się w stronę Severusa chcąc odejść.

– Och, jestem – zaszczebiotała Lavender. – Ron jest cudowny. Ale chyba nie masz mi tego za złe, co?

– Nie, dlaczego miałabym mieć? – Pani Snape wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– No wiesz, Ron ci się zawsze podobał – odparła z powagą Brown, zerkając kątem oka na zniecierpliwionego profesora.

– To tobie się on zawsze podobał, Lav – burknęła Hermiona.

– Nie udawaj – upierała się dziewczyna. – Wiem, że ci się podobał, ale na moje szczęście on się z ciebie wyleczył. Na początku był trochę zły na ciebie, ale teraz chyba już mu zupełnie przeszło.

– Obydwoje z Hermioną życzymy pani i pani oblubieńcowi szczęścia – wtrącił się Severus nim Hermiona zrobiłaby krzywdę uczennicy. – W przeciwieństwie do pani, my nie mamy tego szczęścia, by całe dnie spędzać na pustych rozmowach. Kochanie – wyciągnął do niej ramię i całując w skroń pokierował w stronę klasy. – Poprowadzisz dziś zajęcia z trzecim rokiem – zakomunikował.

– Co? – Spojrzała na niego, jak na wariata.

– Ja mam coś do załatwienia – wyjaśnił. – Byłaś nie raz na moich zajęciach. Wiesz czego wymagam. Dziś mają przerobić wywar pieprzowy. Doskonale wiesz, jak go uwarzyć. Jestem pewien, że potrafisz przekazać tę wiedzę innym. Zajmiesz się teorią i karzesz im przygotować ingrediencje. Praktyką zajmiemy się na kolejnych zajęciach.

– Ale …

– Hermiono. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z powagą. – To polecenie służbowe.

– Nie możesz – jęknęła cicho.

– Mogę i właśnie to robię – odparł z przekąsem. – Jesteś dużą dziewczynką. Poradzisz sobie. Zawsze możesz odjąć trochę punktów na poprawę nastroju.

– Powiedz mi chociaż, że to nie Gryfoni. – Spojrzała na niego błagalnie.

– Aż tak okrutny nie jestem. Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw – Uśmiechnął się do niej i ucałował w czoło na pokrzepienie. – Proszę, byś później przygotowała mi pracę na temat zmodyfikowanej uprawy waleriany. Proponuję, byś pogrzebała nieco w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Chciałbym, byś w tym tygodniu przygotowała plan zagospodarowania szklarni. Umów się ze Sprout. Jestem pewien, że da ci sporo cennych wskazówek.

– Jest mi niedobrze – jęknęła, gdy rozstawali się na rozwidleniu korytarza.

– Poradzisz sobie, Hermiono. – Wręczył jej stos notatek i udał się w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech czując, że jego żona wciąż wpatruje się w jego plecy. Nie był przekonany do pomysłu dyrektora i nie chciał, by takie praktyki stały się normą na pierwszym jej roku, ale jej niepewna mina i widoczna na jej twarzy wojna, jaka rozgrywała się w jej umyśle, były warte poświęcenia ten jeden raz. Chociaż Hermiona starała się to ukryć i głośno pozwoliła sobie jedynie na przerażenie i niedowierzanie, pod tą maską czuł zapał i chęć do stawienia czoła wyzwaniu. Jak ją znał, już z chwilą, gdy powiedział jej czego będzie musiała nauczyć trzeciorocznych, w jej głowie uformował się cały plan działania. Była prawdziwą Gryfonką i dobrze wiedział, że nie są jej straszne nawet największe wyzwania. Kochał to w niej i nienawidził jednocześnie. Zawsze starała się każdemu udowodnić, że potrafi i bał się, że to może ją kiedyś doprowadzić do zguby. Wydoroślała przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy i jak mu się zdawało bardziej rozsądnie podejmowała wszelkie decyzje, ale gdzieś w środku wciąż tlił się w niej niepohamowany zapał do przygody, do rzucania się w nieznane i gotowość do działania zanim się jeszcze pomyśli.

Nie pomylił się. Kiedy będąc już na końcu korytarza obejrzał się na nią, wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu, ale z jej twarzy zniknęła niepewność i strach. Ze zmrużonymi powiekami przeglądała jego notatki do zajęć i po chwili zaśmiał się pod nosem dostrzegając u niej uśmieszek triumfu. Wiedział już, że sobie poradzi. I nie chodziło jedynie o poprowadzenie lekcji bez jego pomocy. Musiała okiełznać i zmusić do posłuszeństwa piętnaścioro wciąż myślących o wakacjach dzieciaków. Jako dziewczyna, którą każdy z nich dobrze pamiętał jako uczennicę, była w trudnej sytuacji, ale był pewien, że sobie poradzi. Odetchnął głęboko i ruszył do czekającego już na niego dyrektora.

**.: :.**

– Dyrektorze – Severus przelewitował kolejny z kufrów po byłym właścicielu posiadłości – to chyba ta skrzynka – wskazał gestem na niepozorną szkatułę z litego drewna. Nie było na niej żadnych zdobień, napisów ani nawet okuć. Zupełnie niepodobna do tych, które spotykało się w tamtej epoce. Ta była prosta, jakby swoim wyglądem miała odstraszać, zniechęcać, by do niej zajrzeć.

– Wygląda na całkiem …

– Nową? – dokończył wypowiedź zafrasowanego odkryciem, Dumbledore'a.

– Wydaje się, jakby miała góra kilkadziesiąt lat – odrzekł z zamyśleniem starzec podchodząc bliżej znaleziska. – Severusie, co wiesz na temat Toma Riddle'a, tego który zamieszkiwał tę posiadłość przed twoją rodziną?

– Niewiele – mruknął Snape. – Według sąsiadów, z którymi Riddle utrzymywał stosunki towarzyskie był ekscentrycznym czarodziejem z zamiłowaniem do magicznych stworzeń. Większość potępiało jego hobby i zdaje się mieli rację. W pierwszym ze snów, podczas przejażdżki leśną drogą, akromatula ukąsiła Hermionę. Niezwykłe było, że pająk przetrwał w lesie prawie dwa lata po śmierci Riddle'a. Niestety nie śniłem zbyt wiele na temat przeszukiwań lasów po tym wypadku, ale ze zbiorów ingrediencji, jakie posiadał mój prapradziad mogę wnioskować, że odnalazł jeszcze kilka okazów.

– Jak zmarł Tom? – dopytywał Albus wciąż przyglądając się skrzynce.

– Z dokumentów jakie znalazłem i z relacji zarządcy zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych, we śnie – wyjaśnił Severus. – Miał ponad sto osiemdziesiąt lat i nikt nie upatrywał w tym niczego nadzwyczajnego. Z tego co pamiętam, Avery, przyjaciel Snape'a dość często wspominał go jako zdyscyplinowanego pacjenta. Nie wiem, dyrektorze – westchnął – ale nie wydaje mi się, by ten kocyk, o ile on tam wciąż jest, był w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za to, co dzieje się ze mną i Hermioną.

– Ja też nie – przyznał Dumbledore. – Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Niemniej musimy się zająć klątwą, jaką jest opatrzony ten dziwny przedmiot. Kocyk dziecięcy, tak? – spytał przyglądając się uważnie podwładnemu. Snape skinął w odpowiedzi. – Myślisz, że należał do Toma Riddle'a?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Nie miał żadnej bliskiej rodziny. Majątek razem z tą posiadłością przeszedł na własność dalszych krewnych. Nie mam na ich temat zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Mogę dokładnie przejrzeć dokumenty, ale obawiam się, że nic tam nie znajdziemy. Z tego co wiem, nawet żadne z nich nie pofatygowało się, by zabrać stąd rzeczy po nim. Możliwe, że nawet tutaj nie byli, a sprzedażą kazali zająć się prawnikom.

– Severusie – odezwał się po chwili ciszy Albus – co wiesz na temat misji, jakiej podjął się Harry?

Snape odetchnął głęboko i zmęczony przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nie chciał nadużyć zaufania Hermiony i powiedzieć zbyt wiele, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dyrektor wie zwykle więcej niż powinien.

– Wszystko co zdradził Hermionie – wyznał.

– Czyli, jak się domyślam wiesz wszystko co ja przekazałem jemu – zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem starzec. – Utrzymywanie sekretów przed przyjaciółmi nigdy nie należało do mocnych stron Harry'ego. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, jak bardzo wiedza na temat horkruksów może być niebezpieczna? – Severus skinął lekko.

– Jestem tego świadom i nie ukrywam, że bardzo kusi, mnie zgłębić szerzej ten temat – zaczął niepewnie.

– Co cię przed tym powstrzymuje? – spytał dyrektor przyglądając się mu z uwagą.

– Ludzka słabość – westchnął w odpowiedzi.

– Boisz się, synu, że pokusa byłaby zbyt duża? – drążył starzec, ale Severus nic nie odpowiedział zapatrzony w drewnianą skrzynkę. – Myślę, że jesteś zbyt mocno świadom ile w tej chwili masz do stracenia, by ryzykować coś tak odrażającego. – Snape spojrzał zaskoczony na przełożonego. – Mylę się?

– Masz rację, dyrektorze – odetchnął – zbyt wiele bym stracił. To ty, prawda Albusie? – spytał spoglądając prosto w oczy starca. – Te pamiętniki, to twoja sprawka. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem w odpowiedzi.

– Zaprzeczanie chyba mija się z celem – odparł szczerze. – Chociaż to nie do końca moja zasługa. Ja jedynie wypełniłem czyjąś wolę w odpowiednim czasie i miejscu – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie.

– I niczego więcej mi nie zdradzisz – Severus bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

– Niewiele więcej mogę w tej chwili – odparł Dumbledore i poklepał podwładnego po ramieniu. – Obiecałem dochować tajemnicy, a i przyznam ci się, że sam wiele więcej nie wiem. Jestem jednak przekonany, że niebawem poznamy całą tajemnicę.

– Wciąż masz te dzienniki? – Snape spytał obojętnym tonem. Od chwili, gdy wyrzucono Hermionę ze szkoły podejrzewał, że dyrektor maczał w tym palce. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jaki był tego cel. Początkowo był przekonany, że wiąże się to z Potterem. Kombinował, że może panna Granger w jakiś sposób zagrażała powodzeniu misji chłopaka, o której Dumbledore wspominał mu od czasu do czasu. Nie miał tylko pojęcie dlaczego jego wciągnięto do tej farsy. Można było znaleźć dziesiątki innych sposobów na pozbycie się Hermiony. Chociaż jak się teraz nad tym głębiej zastanawiał, uczynienie z niej jego żony pozwoliło bezpiecznie trzymać ją z dala od Pottera. Gdyby ją wydalono i pozostawiono samą sobie, prawdopodobnie wściubiałaby swój ciekawski nos w sprawy swoich przyjaciół nawet po ukończeniu przez nich szkoły. Z czasem jednak nabierał przekonania, że się mylił, a odseparowanie Hermiony od Pottera nie było jedynym celem dyrektora. Oczywistym już było, że ciąży na nich jakieś przekleństwo, ale nie miał pojęcia jak Albus Dumbledore dowiedział się o tym i jak zdołał doprowadzić do uwolnienia klątwy.

– Jesteś pewien, że one w ogóle istniały, Severusie? – spytał w odpowiedzi.

Snape zamyślił się przez chwilę próbując przywołać w pamięci dzień, w którym sięgnął po dziennik swojego prapradziada. Znalazł go przypadkiem w bibliotece. Na okładce wytłoczone było jego imię i nazwisko, a sięgnął po niego z przekonaniem, że to jego zagubiona własność. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak zabierał się do lektury w zaciszu swojego zielnego ogrodu, ale czy go czytał?

– Czy gdyby ten drugi wpadł w ręce jakiejś innej kobiety nadal byłby podpisany nazwiskiem Hermiony? – drążył.

– Tylko Hermiona mogła go dostrzec na półce – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

– Jak … Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ona? Że jej masz go podsunąć pod nos – dopytywał zdziwiony.

– Severusie – zaczął łagodnym tonem Dumbledore – ja jej niczego nie podsunąłem. Jednak – westchnął – od dłuższego już czasu wiedziałem, że ciebie i panią Snape łączy wspólna przeszłość. Wzięcie przez nią pamiętnika do ręki, tylko mnie w tym upewniło. – Starzec odetchnął. – Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat nie znalazła się choćby jedna osoba, która zabłąkana trafiłaby do twojego ogrodu zielnego. Nie wydało ci się dziwne, że nawet ja nie mogłem tam wchodzić? – Severus zmarszczyło czoło w zamyśleniu. – Opóźniałem wasze ponowne związanie tak długo, jak tylko mogłem. Chciałem, by panna Granger spokojnie ukończyła szkołę, by bez przeszkód i nieprzyjemności mogła zostać twoją żoną. Duchy przeszłości zadziałały jednak bez mojego udziału. Niecierpliwiły się i widocznie miały, bądź wciąż mają w tym jakiś większy cel niż tylko odrodzenie się w was poprzez akt małżeństwa.

– Co wiesz na temat tej klątwy? – spytał z uwagą obserwując twarz dyrektora, który teraz wydał mu się starszy i bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle.

– O klątwie wiem jedynie, że nie była rzucona w złowrogim celu. Nie pozwoliłbym was skrzywdzić. – Snape przymknął powieki i próbował ogarnąć wszystko czego się dowiedział od dyrektora. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego wciąż ufa starcowi, dlaczego wciąż godzi się na mnóstwo niedopowiedzeń, zagadek i wykonywania rozkazów bez dokładnych instrukcji i wyjaśnień. Albus Dumbledore był potężnym czarodziejem. Człowiekiem z dużym doświadczeniem i niezwykłą intuicją. Być może nie pochwalał wszystkich działań dyrektora i nie zawsze zgadzał się z jego zdaniem, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że stary czarodziej nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdziłby świadomie i z czystej nienawiści. Dawno temu przyrzekł mu pomóc w unicestwieniu Voldemorta bez względu na środki przy pomocy jakich będzie musiał działać, a Dumbledore nigdy nie nadużył jego zaufania. Dbał o niego i troszczył się, jak o rodzonego syna. Jako jedyny, nigdy go nie lekceważył i traktował jak godnego współpracownika. Nigdy, przez dwadzieścia lat nie wypominał błędów przeszłości i wybaczył. Wybaczył, chociaż Severus spodziewał się potępienia i jak nikt inny na nie zasługiwał. Dał mu szansę na drugie życie, pomógł odnaleźć właściwą drogę i pozwolił zrehabilitować. A teraz dał coś więcej. Coś, czego Severus był przekonany, bez tego delikatnego szturchnięcia przez dyrektora i duchy przeszłości nigdy, by nie doświadczył. Otrzymał szczęście na jakie nie zasługiwał. Miłość, której nigdy nie spodziewał się doświadczyć. Kobietę, o jakiej nie miał prawa marzyć. Kim on był, by to odrzucać? By odrzucać troskę i mądrość człowieka, który zawsze kierował się dobrem innych. Jeśli Albus Dumbledore mógł mu powiedzieć tylko tyle, to on przyjmie to jako odpowiedź i zrobi co do niego należy. Bez pytań, bez dociekania, jak zawsze.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Albusie? – spytał. – Co powinienem zrobić?

– Nie jestem pewien działania tej klątwy, chłopcze – Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę – ale zdaje mi się, że twoim przodkom zależy jedynie, byś był szczęśliwy.

– Mógłbym je przeczytać? Pamiętniki? – Severus spojrzał łagodnie na przełożonego.

– Ja ich nie mam, Severusie – odparł starzec. – Nigdy nie trzymałem ich w ręku – dodał, czym jeszcze bardziej zdezorientował Snape'a.

– Nic z ciebie nie wyciągnę, Albusie? – spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

– Po raz kolejny jestem zmuszony prosić cię, chłopcze, byś mi zaufał. – Czarodziej spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę z serdecznym uśmiechem.

– Czego ona może dotyczyć, dyrektorze? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Nie jestem pewien. – Albus wzruszył ramionami. – Właściwie to nie mam żadnych podejrzeń – dodał z przekornym uśmieszkiem, czym zasłużył sobie na szczery śmiech Severusa. – Chciałbym wam pomóc, synu. Tobie i twojej żonie. Chyba już bez obaw mogę ją tak nazywać w twoim towarzystwie? Tytułowanie jej panną Granger zdaje się być ostatnimi czasy bardzo nie na miejscu. Mylę się?

– Jak zawsze spostrzegawczy – zauważył Snape. – Martwię się o nią, Albusie – wyznał.

– Co konkretnie masz na myśli? – zdziwił się starzec. – W Hogwarcie nic jej nie grozi, dopilnowałem tego.

– Wiem – mruknął. – Jest zmęczona tą sytuacją. Desperacko stara się rozwiązać zagadkę. W nocy żyje ich życiem, za dnia stara się zrobić wszystko, by pozwolić im w końcu zaznać spokoju. W dodatku, dobrze wiesz, że nawet jeśli Potter zwycięży Czarnego Pana, miną lata zanim ona będzie mogła spokojnie opuścić to miejsce.

– Pani Malfoy jest bardzo zdeterminowana, by to właśnie na Hermionie zemścić się w pierwszej kolejności – westchnął Dumbledore. – Czy te duchy nie dają ci żadnych wskazówek?

– Możliwe, że dają. Możliwe, że tym właśnie są – odparł zdenerwowany. – Ale ja nie potrafię dostrzec czego one chcą. Co mam zrobić? Czego oczekują od nas?

– Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – Albus położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Doprowadziły cię w to miejsce. Może gdzieś tutaj jest rozwiązanie?

– Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, czym są horkruksy – bąknął Snape, wywracając oczami.

– Nie wydaje mi się, byś o to pytał – odparł z przekorą Dumbledore.

Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na przełożonego i skinął na drewnianą skrzynkę. Pozwolił, by starszy czarodziej jako pierwszy rzucił czary sprawdzające, a następnie sam wykonał kilka zaklęć. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy przy kolejnym w jego umyśle pojawiły się obrazy z życia małego chłopca. Doświadczył dokładnie takiego samego uczucia, jakiego doświadczył Severus ze snów ratując Biedronkę.

– Dziwne – westchnął Dumbledore. – Bardzo to dziwne, a jednocześnie napawa mnie ogromnym optymizmem i lękiem jednocześnie.

– Cóż optymistycznego w tym upatrujesz, dyrektorze? – spytał zaskoczony Severus.

– Mówiłeś, Severusie, że wasza skrzatka od tego zachorowała, czy tak? – Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na niego uważnie sponad okularów.

– Zgadza się – mruknął Snape.

– A pan albo pani Snape, czy mieli styczność z tym co jest w środku? – dopytywał.

– Nie bezpośrednio – odparł uważnie badając skrzynkę. – Obydwoje dotykali Biedronki i obydwoje mieli przez chwilę te wizje.

– Wizje? – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

– Teraz, przy rzucaniu zaklęcia kontrolującego też je miałem, pan nie, dyrektorze? – zdziwił się.

– Nie. – Starzec pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu. – Co ujrzałeś w tych wizjach?

– Kilkuletniego chłopca – odparł. – Leżał na łóżku w pomieszczeniu wyglądającym na salę szpitalną.

– Widziałeś ten kocyk? – spytał z uwagą Albus.

– Był chyba na łóżku, nie pamiętam – westchnął nieco zrezygnowany.

– Czy to na pewno był szpital? – drążył Dumbledore. – Czy mógł to być pokój w sierocińcu?

– Możliwe – odparł. – Hermiona zdaje mi się miała bardziej rozbudowaną tę wizję.

– Co widziała pani Snape, Severusie? – Starszy czarodziej usiadł na jednym z kufrów i podobnie jak Snape, przyglądał się skrzynce.

– Mężczyznę uderzającego kobietę w ciąży, tę samą kobietę, która zmarła przy porodzie i chłopca, który zabijał zdaje się swojego znienawidzonego ojca, a później ten sam chłopiec, ale już jako nastolatek, tyle że jakby pojawił się w innych czasach, w przeszłości, dokonywał podobnego czynu na tym samym mężczyźnie – wymienił. – Hermiona obudziła się mocno wstrząśnięta. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet wówczas, gdy nękały ją koszmary o rodzicach, nie budziła się tak przerażona jak dzisiejszej nocy.

– Byłeś przy niej? – spytał dyrektor z niewinnym uśmieszkiem, czym zasłużył sobie na zjadliwe spojrzenie Severusa.

– Nie sądziłem, dyrektorze, że interesują pana intymne szczegóły naszego małżeńskiego pożycia – zakpił.

– Och, nie denerwuj się, Severusie – zaśmiał się czarodziej. – Niewiele mówisz o waszym wspólnym życiu i jestem zmuszony do samodzielnego wyciągania wniosków, a bardzo chciałbym mieć pewność, że jesteście zgodnym i szczęśliwym małżeństwem.

– Wydaje mi się, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym znaleziskiem – mruknął Snape.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien – odparł cichym głosem Dumbledore. – Zdaje mi się, że wszystko co doprowadziło nas do tej piwnicy jest ze sobą powiązane.

– Ustalmy coś, dyrektorze – syknął poirytowany Snape – to gdzie i z kim sypiam jest moją i tylko moją sprawą. Nie ma to związku z Voldemortem, Potterem ani panem. – Po raz pierwszy udało mu się wypowiedzieć imię Czarnego Pana na głos i gdzieś w środku doznał niezwykłej siły. Poczuł, jak opuszcza go uczucie podporządkowania, zniewolenia, jak dawno temu oderwana część jego duszy wraca na swoje miejsce. Poczuł się wolny.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien – upierał się z rozbawieniem starzec. – Myślicie o założeniu rodziny, Severusie? – Snape zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy po otrząśnięciu z błogiego stanu uwolnienia dobiegło go beztroskie pytanie starca.

– Zwariowałeś, dyrektorze – wykrzyknął. – Jest wojna …

– Hermiona jest młodą kobietą, jestem pewien, że niebawem nadejdzie czas, gdy będzie chciała spełnić się jako matka – przerwał mu swoim niewinnym tonem Dumbledore.

– Dlaczego rozmawiam o tym z tobą? – Snape posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

– Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem, mam nadzieję – wyjaśnił starszy mężczyzna, a Severus miał powoli dość jego rozbawionego tonu. Wyglądało na to, że dyrektor świetnie się bawi poddając analizie ich małżeństwo.

– Pozwoli pan, dyrektorze, że zajmiemy się tym po co tutaj przyszliśmy – syknął poirytowany. – Za godzinę zaczynam kolejne zajęcia i chciałbym być na nich obecny. Dobrze wiesz, Albusie, że to się nie może stać – dodał z nutką goryczy, której nie udało mu się ukryć. – Szczęście rodzinne nie jest pisane ani mnie, ani Hermionie. Bez względu na to, jak szczęśliwi jesteśmy w swoim towarzystwie, tak pozostanie zapewne na zawsze.

– Myślę, że to akurat niekoniecznie, chłopcze – mruknął pod nosem starzec. – Ale masz rację. Do was należy podjęcie tej delikatnej decyzji. Nie mam prawa tak dalece ingerować w wasze życie.

– Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, dyrektorze – Snape posłał przełożonemu ironiczny uśmieszek – ale zdaje mi się, że nie ma pan prawa ingerować w nie w ogóle.

– Niestety czasami obydwoje potrzebujecie małego szturchnięcia – usprawiedliwił swoje wścibstwo Dumbledore. – Myślę, że we dwóch damy radę to otworzyć – zgrabnie zmienił temat.

– Nie widzę zamka – sarknął Snape. – Spodziewasz się, że czym jest ten kocyk?

– Pozwól, że najpierw go dokładnie obejrzę jeśli się da go dotknąć – odparł. – Jeśli nie, chciałbym móc rzucić na niego kilka zaklęć w waszej posiadłości, Severusie.

– Wiesz, jak tutaj trafić – zapewnił młodszy mężczyzna. – Zawsze jesteś mile widziany – dodał.

– Możesz być pewien, że najpierw się zapowiem z nadzieją, na te pyszne ciasteczka, które obiecała mi Hermiona – zażartował Dumbledore.

– Uważałbym na każdą potrawę, którą moja żona przygotowuje – mruknął ostrzegawczo Snape. – Nie jest wirtuozem w kuchni.

– Jestem pewien, że przy odrobinie dobrych chęci, po kilku lekcjach od waszej niezastąpionej skrzatki, da się zrobić z twojej żony dobrą kucharkę – odrzekł beznamiętnym tonem Albus.

– Przy odrobinie chęci nie wątpię – sarknął Severus. – Zabierzmy się za tę skrzynkę – zaproponował i ponownie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

Po uprzednim uzgodnieniu, Severus miał zająć się otwarciem szkatuły, natomiast dyrektor trzymał swą różdżkę w pogotowiu, na wypadek, gdyby jakaś złowroga klątwa próbowała nim zawładnąć. Przymknął powieki i spróbował najpierw zwykłego zaklęcia otwierającego, ale nic się nie stało. Wieczko skrzynki nawet nie drgnęło. Wypuścił wstrzymane na chwilę powietrze i zabrał się ponowie do pracy. Tym razem, pod wpływem nieco silniejszego czaru wieczko lekko drgnęło, uniosło się na całą szerz i po chwili opadło z hukiem. Severus prychnął coś pod nosem i próbował kolejnych zaklęć, które nie przynosiły pożądanych skutków. Miał się już poddać i poprosić, by to Dumbledore otworzył skrzynkę, kiedy jego różdżka mocno drgnęła prowadząc jego dłoń. Patrzył zaskoczony jak jego ręka toczy niewielkie kółeczka, a wokół skrzynki zaciska się pętla z czarnej mgiełki. Cała uniosła się do góry, a wtedy z jego ust wypłynęły słowa nieznanej mu dotychczas inkantacji. Nie mógł w żaden sposób nad tym zapanować. Jego głos przybierał na sile, a czarny dym coraz szybciej wił się wokół drewnianej szkatuły. Kątem oka zerknął na dyrektora, ale ten nieporuszony wciąż czekał, by zareagować w odpowiedniej chwili. W końcu nieznana siła opuściła jego ciało. Wieko skrzyni uniosło się do góry, a cała reszta opadła delikatnie na kamienną podłogę. Grube ścianki, bez najmniejszego dźwięku rozpadły się na cztery strony, a na spodzie leżał niewinnie wyglądający dziecięcy pled.

– Zadziwiające – mruknął Dumbledore i machnął kilka razy w kierunku odkrytego kocyka. – Tak, jak się spodziewałem – szepnął zmęczonym głosem. – O ile się nie mylę, Harry wkrótce będzie mógł zakończyć swą misję.

– Wyjaśnisz mi, dyrektorze, czego się spodziewałeś? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Severus.

– To jeden z horkruksów Voldemorta, Severusie – odpowiedział z powagą.

– W jaki sposób to się tutaj znalazło? – zdziwił się.

– Podejrzewam, że Tom musiał w jakiś sposób odbyć podróż w przeszłość – odparł. Snape posłał mu ponaglające spojrzenie. – Z tego co zdołałem się dowiedzieć, horkruksy tworzył z przedmiotów wiążących się albo z jego przeszłością, albo należących do najpotężniejszych magów o jakich słyszał. – Starzec z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na stojący nieopodal kufer.

– Znalazłeś resztę tych horkruksów, prawda, dyrektorze? – spytał spokojnie widząc strapienie na twarzy starca.

– W rzeczy samej, większość – odpowiedział smutnym głosem. – Jeśli zaklęcia sondujące mnie nie zwodzą, ten był pierwszym jaki Tom utworzył rozmyślnie.

– Hermiona wspominała coś o ośmiu …

– I to jest ósmy, jak mi się zdawało ostatni – westchnął, a Severusowi wydało się, że mężczyzna postarzał się nagle o dziesiątki lat. – Muszę to jeszcze dokładnie zbadać, Severusie – kontynuował po chwili. – Jestem jednak niemal pewien, że istnieje jeszcze jeden. Jeden, który powstał przypadkiem.

– Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie on jest? Czy Potter wie, jak go znaleźć? – dopytywał niecierpliwie.

– Severusie, czy nigdy nie zastanawiało cię to niebywale mocne połączenie Harry'ego z Lordem Voldemortem? – spytał, a Snape z cichym jękiem opadł na stojącą nieopodal skrzynkę.

– Potter – wyszeptał.

– W istocie, Severusie – przyznał Albus.

– W jaki sposób to z niego wyciągnąć? – zastanawiał się głośno.

– Obawiam się, że nie ma na to sposobu, Severusie – westchnął ciężko starszy czarodziej. – I proszę, nie zdradzaj tego swojej żonie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż coś wymyślimy. Nie chcemy chyba, żeby martwiła się bardziej niż to konieczne. – Snape przytaknął.

– W jaki sposób ten kocyk się tutaj znalazł? – Młodszy mężczyzna ponowił swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

– Według historii rodziny Riddle, którą udało mi się prześledzić do trzynastego wieku – zaczął monotonnym tonem – Tom, do którego niegdyś należał ten dom, pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny. Miał rodzeństwo, ale żadne z nich nie przejawiało zdolności magicznych. Był pierwszym czarodziejem pośród członków rodziny Lorda Voldemorta i jak mi się wydaje, dlatego ten wybrał sobie tamte czasy na ulokowanie części swojej duszy. Nie wiem tylko jaki rodzaj więzów rodzinnych ich łączył. – Severus spojrzał zmartwiony na swojego przyjaciela. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak bardzo zdruzgotanym jak teraz. Nie znosił Pottera, ale nigdy nie życzył chłopakowi śmierci. W głębi duszy podziwiał dzieciaka za odwagę i determinację, i poczuł szczery żal za to co zgotował mu los. Jak tylko mógł odpędzał od siebie myśli, że to on jest przyczyną wszelkich nieszczęść chłopca i gorączkowo rozmyślał, w jaki sposób może mu pomóc. Jeśli istniał sposób, był gotów zrobić wszystko. – Zdaje mi się, to z tej części duszy udało mu się odrodzić. To po ten kocyk sięgnął, gdy tak rozpaczliwie walczył o przetrwanie tuż po tym, jak został pokonany przez Harry'ego. Wydaje mi się, czuję tam obecność tego odważnego chłopca. – Zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Możliwe też, że dzięki tej cząstce udało mu się powrócić we właściwe czasy. Jeśli przestudiowałeś uważnie księgę, którą dla ciebie tłumaczyłem, wiesz, że dla prawego czarodzieja nie ma możliwości, by wrócić z tak odległej przeszłości. Tom najwyraźniej zgłębił nieco bardziej tę tajemnicę i zapewne użył najmroczniejszych z mocy.

– Co mam zrobić, Albusie? Jak możemy uratować chłopaka? – spytał z determinacją.

– Nie wiem, Severusie – odparł rozkładając ramiona. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jeszcze dziś rozpocznę poszukiwania.

– Może tutaj coś znajdziesz? – zaproponował z nadzieją. – Jest tutaj sporo ksiąg, których nie miałem odwagi sprawdzić. Voldemort musiał skądś czerpać swoją wiedzę, a jak dobrze wiesz, od dziesiątek lat niszczy się księgi o zakazanej magii. Wiedzę o horkruksach musiał zdobyć zanim rozpoczął werbowanie śmierciożerców. Nie posiadał żadnego majątku, a co za tym idzie istnieje bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że miał dostęp do ukrywanych ksiąg i zaklęć. A przynajmniej do niewielu. Jeśli wiedzę o przedostaniu się do przeszłości posiadł jako pierwszą, możliwe, że wiedzę na temat horkruksów zdobył z ksiąg znalezionych w piwnicy swojego wuja – analizował pospiesznie. – Musimy spróbować wszystkiego – dodał widząc malującą się wątpliwość na twarzy starca.

– Chcesz zrobić to dla niej, Severusie? Uratować Harry'ego – spytał zmęczonym głosem.

– Nie o Hermionie myślałem – westchnął. – Jestem mu to winien. Jemu, Potterom. Hermionie – dodał z rezygnacją.

– Nic nikomu nie jesteś winien, synu – odparł Dumbledore i uciszył go gestem, gdy próbował zaprzeczać. – Spłaciłeś swój dług dawno temu. Ile razy ratowałeś Harry'ego Pottera, Severusie. Czuwałeś nad nim od wielu lat. Zapłaciłeś wysoką cenę za szpiegowanie Lorda Voldemorta i Harry dość znacznie się do tego przyczynił, że zostałeś zdemaskowany, czyż nie? – Snape przytaknął. – Zapamiętaj sobie jedno, chłopcze; nic nikomu nie jesteś winien. – Starszy mężczyzna oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czuł się zmęczony; wojną i nieustanną walką. Chciał w końcu zaznać odrobiny odpoczynku. Bez ciągłego oglądania się za siebie chciał zacząć normalnie żyć. Z Hermioną. Chciał wierzyć, że Dumbledore się nie myli, że spełnił swoją powinność, zrobił wszystko co tylko mógł dla dobra tej wojny, że nic nikomu nie jest winien. Chciał być wolny. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i spojrzał na zmartwionego czarodzieja siadającego tuż obok niego. Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść. Zostawić go samego w tej nierównej walce, zostawić człowieka, któremu tak wiele zawdzięczał, człowieka, którego kochał i dla którego zrobiłby wszystko. Albus Dumbledore dużo dłużej toczył tę walkę i jak nikt inny zasługiwał na chwilę odpoczynku, spokojną emeryturę. Objął go ramieniem, jak najlepszego przyjaciela i spojrzał z krzywym uśmiechem prosto w oczy.

– Jak go zniszczyć, Albusie? – spytał wskazując kocyk.

– Jak zdążyłeś się zapewne zorientować, Severusie, nie da się go stąd wynieść – odparł przyglądając się horkruksowi. – Trzeba go zniszczyć tutaj i mam pewne podejrzenia co do tego, w jaki sposób.

– Zniszcz go więc – ponaglił Snape.

– Nie mogę – westchnął Dumbledore. – Ten jest szczególnie chroniony, Severusie i potrzeba wiele różnej magii, by tego dokonać.

– Hermiona wspominała o tym jak zniszczono dziennik, który opętał Ginewrę Weasley – napomknął młodszy czarodziej.

– To nie wystarczy. – Albus nabrał powietrza w płuca. – Potrzeba dużo więcej niż esencja jednego magicznego stworzenia. Obawiam się, że nie dysponuję tak silnym narzędziem. Żeby stworzyć ten horkruks, Lord Voldemort uciekł się nie do okrutnych zbrodni. Severusie – zwrócił się do niego odzyskując nagle rezon – muszę przeprowadzić kilka badań. Jeśli pozwolisz, przejrzę też te stare księgi, które są tutaj zgromadzone i notatki Toma Riddle'a.

– Oczywiście – zapewnił Snape. – Wolałbym jednak, żeby Hermiona tutaj pozostała. Mam wrażenie, że jej miejsce jest w domu, nie w Hogwarcie.

– Nie musisz tam spędzać każdego wieczoru – zaśmiał się Dumbledore.

– Wiem, ale też nie chcę wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń co do tego, gdzie mieszkamy razem z Hermioną – odparł młodszy czarodziej. – Gdybym znikał ze szkoły każdego wieczora, ktoś w końcu, by się połapał. Hermiona też raczej rzadko będzie mnie tam odwiedzać.

– W żadnym wypadku, pani Snape nie będzie mi przeszkadzała. – Dyrektor rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z podziwem. – Jest imponująca.

– Hermiona nie ma dostępu do tej części piwnicy – zagwarantował.

– Rozsądnie – przyznał starzec. – Severusie, Hestia mogłaby stworzyć dla was bezpieczne przejście między kominkami …

– Nie ufam jej – przerwał mu Snape. – I proszę, byś jej w nic nie wtajemniczał.

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Dumbledore zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Posiadłość jest do twojej dyspozycji, dyrektorze. – Severus odetchnął głęboko i podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. – Hermiona i ja spędzimy wieczór w Hogwarcie. Możesz tutaj zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz. Ja powinienem już od godziny być na zajęciach.

– Spędzę tu jeszcze tylko chwilkę – zapewnił z uśmiechem starzec. – Idź, Severusie. Zdaje mi się, powinieneś mieć teraz zajęcia z ostatnim rokiem i pani Snape raczej nie będzie pocieszona perspektywą dwugodzinnego wykładu z nimi. – W kącikach jego ust zaczął błąkać się uśmieszek, co Severus skwitował złowrogim spojrzeniem.

– Każdą częścią ciała czuję, jak mnie przeklina – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Jestem pewien, że ci wybaczy – parsknął w końcu Albus. – Spotulniałeś przy niej. – Snape zacisnął wargi i był bliski wybuchu, ale Dumbledore uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i łagodnym spojrzeniem udobruchał mężczyznę. – Idź do niej. Obawiam się, że jest bardziej zmartwiona niż zła.

**.: :.**

Przymknął na chwilę powieki, odetchnął głęboko i jego ręka zawisła bezwładnie tuż nad klamką. Zza drzwi dobiegł go głos Hermiony i przez chwilę walczył ze sobą, czy przerwać wykład, czy pozwolić jej go dokończyć. Przywołał w pamięci nazwiska uczniów uczęszczających na zajęcia owutemowe i wszystko prowadziło go do jednego, dość przerażającego wniosku; jego żona będzie zła. Będzie bardzo, bardzo zła. Podejrzewał, że spośród studentów, przed którymi właśnie stała, jedynie Weasley i może Creevey będą jej przychylni. Reszta, z Blaisem Zabinim i Pansy Parkinson na czele utrudnią jej wykład tak bardzo, jak tylko to możliwe. Ta dwójka miała szczególne powody. Nie dość, że obydwoje zostali pozostawieni przez niego na drugi rok, to jeszcze byli zapewne świadomi, kto jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć ich przyjaciela.

Zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, przywdział na twarz surową maskę i modląc się w duchu, by Hermiona nie przeklęła go przy wszystkich wszedł dyskretnie do klasy. Z ulgą przyjął fakt, że jego żona jest cała, a uczniowie byli w jednym kawałku. Uniosła głowę i z uśmiechem go powitała, ale gdy tylko jego wzrok skrzyżował się z jej, wiedział, że to tylko pozory serdeczności.

– Nareszcie jakiś kompetentny nauczyciel – usłyszał głos Prakinson.

– Lepiej późno, niż wcale – dodał drugi, pochodzący zapewne do innego ze Ślizgonów.

– Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu – zagrzmiała Hermiona. – Od każdego z was.

– Nie możesz …

– Może – przerwał pospiesznie Severus. – I kolejne piętnaście, panno Parkinson za impertynencje w stosunku do mojej asystentki. – Kontynuuj, Hermiono. – Zachęcił ją gestem, a sam rozsiadł się z nonszalancją przy jednej z ławek.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale po chwili lekko skinęła i wróciła do prowadzenia wykładu. Zdziwił się słysząc, jak trafnie wybrała temat lekcji. W tym roku planował nieco zmodyfikować program nauczania, ale nie wpadł, że wiedza na temat trafnego rozpoznawania mikstur po zapachu, może być dość istotnym wprowadzeniem do tego, co zamierzał przerabiać. Z trudem utrzymał powagę na twarzy, gdy Hermiona z niewinnym uśmiechem nakazała napisanie eseju na temat woni, barw i konsystencji eliksirów naprowadzających, do których należał eliksir napiętnowania. Posłała mu przy tym tak serdeczny i jednocześnie nieszczery uśmiech, że aż mu ciarki przeszły po plecach.

– Profesorze – Parkinson wyraźnie ociągała się z wyjściem klasy – podobno sam pan zrezygnował z bycia naszym opiekunem, dlaczego? – W kącikach ust dziewczyny czaił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

– Nie wydaje mi się, bym musiał się przed panią tłumaczyć, panno Parkinson – odparł i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku żony.

– Czy kolejne zajęcia także będzie prowadziła Granger? – spytała Pansy. – Profesorze – dodała pospiesznie, gdy posłał jej zawistne spojrzenie.

– Pani Snape – poprawił ją. – I przyzwyczajaj się do myśli, panno Parkinson, że za każdym razem, gdy będziesz schodziła na zajęcia z eliksirów, za katedrą możesz zastać panią Snape.

– Czy pani Snape ma wystarczające kompetencje, by nauczać tak zaawansowanych eliksirów, profesorze? – Dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną.

– Ma więcej kompetencji, by nauczać, niż ty, by uczęszczać na te zajęcia – odparł nie tracąc spokoju.

– Ale temat zajęć, który dziś z nami zaczęła nie pokrywa się z tym, co przerabialiśmy w zeszłym roku, profesorze – zauważyła.

– Widocznie uznała, że klasa jest na tyle zaawansowana, by poradzić sobie z nieco trudniejszym tematem – odpowiedział siląc się na uprzejmość. – Najwyraźniej to przekracza twoje zdolności, Parkinson. Jeśli eliksiry na tym poziomie są dla ciebie zbyt trudne, droga wolna. Nie musisz zdawać tego owutemu ponownie.

– Część eliksirów naprowadzających, które nam zadała są z pogranicza czarnej magii – upierała się dziewczyna.

– Tak samo jak w każdej innej grupie eliksirów – warknął z irytacją. – Nie widziałem, by pani Snape raczyła cię zakazaną wiedzą, Parkinson. Jeśli zajęcia ci nie odpowiadają, możesz jeszcze dziś zrezygnować. I dla twojej informacji; w trakcie zajęć i poza nimi, nie zamierzam tolerować jakichkolwiek impertynencji pod adresem mojej żony, zrozumiałaś? – Dziewczyna ze złością zarzuciła torbę na ramię i wyszła. – Chciałeś czegoś, Zabini? – zwrócił się do wpatrującego się w Hermionę chłopaka.

– Ja … bo, profesorze nie miałem wyboru – jąkał się chłopak. – Kazano mi to dostarczyć, Gran... pani Snape. – Odetchnął głęboko i wyciągnął z torby zwinięty pergamin. – Myślę, że … nie mogę powiedzieć, kto mi kazał, profesorze.

Severus zmierzył go badawczo wzrokiem i szybkim machnięciem różdżki zablokował wejście do klasy. Hermiona podeszła bliżej i z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w ucznia.

– Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, profesorze. – Zabini z rezygnacją opadł na wolne krzesło. – Moja matka, ona jest przyjaciółką pani Malfoy – wyjaśnił. – Myślę, że to jakiś rodzaj klątwy prześladowczej. Raczej nie zrobi poważnej krzywdy. Słyszałem trochę, jak razem zastanawiały się nad tym, jak … jak zranić Granger. – Severus odetchnął ciężko. – Draco był moim przyjacielem, ale wiem co zrobił. Spotkaliśmy się kilka dni wcześniej w Hogsmeade i mówił, że namierzyli pana żonę. Wtedy nawet dobrze nie wiedziałem kim ona jest. Po szkole krążyły plotki, ale nie chciałem w nie wierzyć. Nie chcę taki być, profesorze. – Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Chciałem zdać zaległe owutemy i wyjechać do wuja, do Australii, do brata mojego ojca. Prowadzi tam aptekę i dlatego muszę zdać eliksiry, żeby móc się od niego uczyć, ale matka … – Blaise urwał i schował twarz w dłoniach upuszczając nieszczęsny pergamin.

– Zostawię was – wyszeptała Hermiona i wyszła na zaplecze sali lekcyjnej.

Severus bez większego namysłu chwycił ucznia za rękę i nie siląc się na delikatność podwinął jego lewy rękaw. Odetchnął widząc, że ramię jest czyste.

– Matka miała zamiar zaprowadzić mnie przed jego oblicze, ale wmówiłem jej, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw zdam resztę owutemów – wyznał.

– Dlatego tak bardzo nie przykładałeś się do nauki w zeszłym roku? – Severus spytał łagodnym tonem, na co chłopak przytaknął.

– Miałem nadzieję, że pan wciąż będzie naszym opiekunem, że może panu uda się coś wymyślić, jakoś wysłać mnie do wuja. – Blaise spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. – Nie chcę skończyć, jak Malfoy.

– To ty – Severusa nagle olśniło. – Byłeś w Dworze Malfoyów, gdy mnie schwytano zeszłego lata, prawda? – Spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka.

_Kolejny rozdział: „Klątwa"_


	15. Klątwa

_**ROZDZIAŁ 14**_

„_**Klątwa"**_

– Ty, przysłałeś mi różdżkę – westchnął.

– Jeśli się dowiedzą, zabiją mnie – odparł Zabini jeszcze bardziej przestraszony. – Avery zdradził mi, gdzie ją trzymają. Przyjaźnił się z moim ojcem i od początku robił wszystko, by moja matka nie zrobiła ze mnie śmierciożercy. Wtedy, wmówił jej, że będzie lepiej, bym najpierw poobserwował śmierciożerców, żebym nauczył się trochę zanim Czarny Pan podda mnie testom. Dlatego spędzałem lato u Malfoyów – odetchnął. – Kazał mi ją dla pana wykraść, jak będę miał okazję. – Nastolatek skruszony pochylił głowę. – Ale nie mogłem się zdobyć na odwagę – jęknął. – Słyszałem, jak pana torturowano i musiałem udawać przed Draco, że sprawia mi to przyjemność, pana krzyki. To było nie do wytrzymania. Malfoy, rzucał zaklęcia podsłuchujące na lochy, gdzie pana przetrzymywano i wszystko słyszałem, wszystkie klątwy, pana jęki. Był pan bardzo odważny, profesorze, ale ja nie miałem odwagi za grosz – opowiadał. – W nocy, gdy Malfoy spał, zszedłem na dół, do salonu, wyciągnąłem ją bez problemu, bo nikt niczym jej nie zabezpieczył. Chciałem poczekać na dogodny moment. Wcześniej obserwowałem ich, jakie zaklęcia stosują żeby zabezpieczyć drzwi i już miałem iść do pana, ale usłyszałem, że znowu ktoś pana torturował i stchórzyłem. Wtedy pojawił się ten skrzat, ten który kiedyś służył Malfoyom. Draco mi o nim opowiadał trochę i widziałem go kiedyś w kuchni, w Hogwarcie. Wiedziałem od razu, że jest od Dumbledore'a. Przestraszył się mnie i chciał się deportować, ale go zatrzymałem i poprosiłem, by pomógł mi pana uratować. Nie mógł pana stamtąd zabrać, bo był pan zbyt ciężko ranny, ale zostawił panu różdżkę, a dalej to już pan sobie sam poradził.

– Zawdzięczam ci życie, Blaise – westchnął.

– Ja nic nie zrobiłem, profesorze – zaoponował chłopak. – Przez dwa tygodnie chodziłem obok pana różdżki i spokojnie słuchałem, jak pana torturują. Ja tylko nie chcę skończyć, jak Draco. Nie chcę krzywdzić Granger. Pani Snape – poprawił się pospiesznie. – Matka kazała mi składać raporty. Co mam jej powiedzieć?

Severus wykonał kilka czarów sprawdzających nad listem, który miał dostarczyć Blaise i prychnął pod nosem wyczuwając klątwę wywołującą krótkotrwałe krwotoki wewnętrzne. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zadziałałaby na Hermionę było znikome. Jego uroki ochronne były zdecydowanie silniejsze niż kawałek papieru, tak przynajmniej mniemał. Niemniej nie zamierzał ryzykować sprawdzania.

– Napiszesz, że wręczyłeś pergamin Hermionie po zajęciach, które prowadziła, ale zadziałała tarcza ochronna i klątwa się rozpłynęła. – Zabini przytaknął. – Dodasz, że wyszedłem wówczas na zaplecze, żeby podać ci eliksir przeciwbólowy, o który mnie poprosiłeś i gdy wróciłem klątwa wciąż drgała na granicy osłony. Dlatego dostałeś karę i nie możesz opuszczać szkoły aż do końca semestru. Żadnych wycieczek do Hogsmeade i wyjazdu na ferie. Zaznaczysz, że wciąż jestem blisko żony i zapytasz o czary, przy pomocy, których można wykryć uroki ochronne. Obiecasz sprawdzić co chroni Hermionę i spróbować złamać jej tarcze.

– Dziękuję, profesorze. – Blaise wyraźnie odetchnął.

– Blaise – zatrzymał go jeszcze, gdy kierował się w stronę drzwi – nie jestem w stanie chronić cię poza szkołą i nie mogę zagwarantować ci, że po jej ukończeniu będziesz bezpieczny u wuja. Mogę zorganizować twój wyjazd, ale nie mogę dać ci żadnych gwarancji. Dlatego jestem zmuszony wtajemniczyć we wszystko dyrektora. – Chłopak spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. – Spokojnie, profesor Dumbledore nie pozwoli, by stała ci się krzywda – zapewnił. – Zaufaj mi, Blaise. Byłem w o wiele gorszych tarapatach niż ty, a wciąż żyję dzięki dyrektorowi.

– Chyba nie mam wyboru, jeśli nie chcę stać się jednym z nich – westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Nie masz – przyznał Severus i nie oglądając się już na ucznia, przy pomocy zaklęcia zniszczył naznaczony klątwą pergamin. Na całe szczęście Narcyza Malfoy nie miała zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o klątwach, które mogła rzucić omijając zabezpieczenia szkolne i to co podsyłała dotychczas było niczym formułki zaklęć z podręcznika dla pierwszaków. Niemniej wciąż stanowiła dla nich bardzo duże zagrożenie nawet w Hogwarcie.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem bardziej przerażona, czy bardziej zła na ciebie – szepnęła Hermiona, gdy poszedł do niej. Chciał ją przytulić, ale uderzyła go ze złością pięściami w klatkę piersiową i wyrwała się z jego uścisku. – Martwiłam się, idioto – wykrzyknęła.

– Język – syknął, ale bez zwyczajowej złości.

– Mam w dupie język – warknęła i ponownie walnęła go w pierś.

– To zabolało, postrzelona kobieto – mruknął próbując ukryć uśmieszek. Złość Hermiony mocno go bawiła. Oczywiście miała powody do zmartwień i sam pewnie by się mocno niepokoił, gdyby nie pojawiła się na zajęciach, chociaż powinna, ale jego żona wściekała się w tak uroczy sposób, że nie mógł sobie odmówić jeszcze chwili podrażnienia jej.

– Postrzelona? Ja niby jestem postrzelona? – fukała. – Miałeś tylko na chwilę coś załatwić. Dobrze wiem, że ma to związek z tą głupią piwnicą i Biedronką, i wiem, że coś kombinujesz z dyrektorem. Martwiłam się – dodała już nieco ciszej. – Nie było cię od rana. Nie pojawiłeś się na lunchu i czekałam na ciebie tutaj, a później przyszli oni i nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Pansy mi dokuczała, śmiała się ze mnie i ja się wkurzyłam, i zaczęłam z nimi zajęcia. Bałam się o ciebie. Nie wiedziałam nawet co mam z nimi przerabiać i znalazłam te notatki w twoim biurku, i samo jakoś tak wyszło. Mówili mi, że powinni warzyć jakieś eliksiry, ci którzy powtarzali rok, upierali się, że nie będą mnie słuchali i tylko ty masz prawo prowadzić zajęcia, ale odjęłam im punkty, nie wiem, chyba każdemu. Nie chciałam z nimi nic warzyć, bo nie wiem co i nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Zniknąłeś, bałam się, że stało ci się to samo co Biedronce. – Jej głos stopniowo tracił na sile, gdy wylewała z siebie potok słów. Odetchnął głęboko i chwycił ją w ramiona.

– Nic mi nie jest, Hermiono – zapewnił. – A ty sobie świetnie poradziłaś z klasą. – Delikatnie ucałował ją w czubek głowy i lekko pogładził po plecach. – Przepraszam. Powinienem był przerwać to co robiliśmy z dyrektorem i chociaż powiadomić cię, że mnie nie będzie jeszcze jakiś czas.

– Powinieneś – mruknęła.

– Oczekuję przeprosin. – Odsunął ją od siebie i spojrzał na nią z wyczekującą miną.

– Ty? – zaperzyła się. – Chyba sobie żartujesz. Niby za co mam cię przepraszać?

– Za napaść i obrazę – odparł z powagą.

– Dobre sobie – prychnęła. – Idę do biblioteki, a później wracam do domu – dodał z obrażoną miną. Pociągnął ją za nadgarstek i zatrzymał w miejscu.

– Jak tylko mnie przeprosisz to pozwolę ci pójść, ale jak już skończysz w bibliotece to oczekuję, że spędzisz ze mną noc tutaj, w Hogwarcie – rzekł poważnym tonem. – I chyba musimy sobie porozmawiać na temat tego co Blaise Zabini dziś zamierzał.

– Nie chcę na ten temat rozmawiać – mruknęła po nosem. – Wciąż ktoś próbuje mnie zabić. Nic nowego.

– Hermiona – warknął ze złością. – Nie chodzi o to co Zabini dziś próbował zrobić, ale o to, że będzie próbował nadal. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – Usiądź – nakazał wskazując na stołek. – Za długo byłem szpiegiem, by dać się złapać na tak tandetny numer, Hermiono. Muszę przyznać, że Zabini rozegrał to po mistrzowsku i dobrze się przygotował do swojej roli. Pominął jednak kilka dość istotnych szczegółów.

– Ale on nawet nie próbował dać mi tego pergaminu – zauważyła Hermiona.

– To była część gry, jak podejrzewam – odpowiedział. – Chce zdobyć moje zaufanie, moje i jak się domyślam Dumbledore'a. Od dłuższego czasu Voldemort nie posiada w naszych szeregach szpiegów i najwyraźniej rozpaczliwie próbuje dotrzeć do Zakonu. Możliwe, że już wie o zniszczeniu jego horkruksów i chce wybadać ile wiemy, a możliwe, że wciąż szuka Pottera.

– Skąd wiesz, że Blaise gra? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Słyszałaś naszą rozmowę? – Hermiona lekko skinęła. – Po pierwsze Avery nigdy nie przyjaźnił się z jego ojcem. Po drugie, Avery nigdy nie naraziłby niewinnego dzieciaka, by próbował mnie ocalić i nie on pomógł mi tamtego dnia. Biedronka pojawiła się przy mnie, ale nie tyle byłem zbyt mocno ranny, ile nie mogła mnie stamtąd wydostać ze względu na bariery. Znalazła moją różdżkę i zabrała dopiero, gdy udało mi się uciec poza bariery posiadłości Malfoya. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z troską i przysunęła stołek bliżej niego, tak by mogła chwycić go za rękę. – Po mojej ucieczce wciąż utrzymywałem kontakty ze śmierciożercami, z którymi kiedyś się przyjaźniłem. Nie chciałem im zdradzać, że posiadam lojalnego skrzata, a musiałem zaspokoić ich ciekawość, jak udało mi się uciec. Stąd moja bajka na temat tego skrzata, którego Potter uwolnił od Malfoyów.

– Zgredek – wtrąciła Hermiona.

– Chciałem zasiać zamęt w szeregach śmierciożerców dlatego do całości dodałem, że to ktoś z domu dał mu moją różdżkę – opowiadał dalej. – Dla twej informacji, zamierzam mieć cię cały czas na oku. Udawaj, że ufasz Zabiniemu. Uśmiechaj się, jak spotkasz go samego na korytarzu, ale unikaj brania od niego czegokolwiek, nawet jeśli poda ci jedynie książkę z półki w bibliotece, i spotkań sam na sam w ciemnym korytarzu. Jak tylko będzie miał taką stosowność spróbuje cię skrzywdzić. Będę przy tobie przez cały czas, możesz być tego pewna. – Dziewczyna zmartwiona zeskoczyła ze stołka i stanęła naprzeciw niego. Mocno objęła go w pasie, uniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała prosto w oczy.

– Wiem, że nie pozwolisz mnie skrzywdzić – szepnęła. – Co z nim zrobisz? Z Zabinim?

– Muszę na jego temat porozmawiać z dyrektorem, Hermiono – odparł. – Nie wydaje mi się jednak możliwym, by była dla niego jeszcze jakaś szansa. Póki co, będę przekonywał dyrektora, że trzeba grać dalej w tę grę i ochraniać Zabiniego.

– A co jeśli oni naprawdę kazali mu to zrobić, jeśli on nie chce? – spytała z troską.

– Chociaż niewielka na to szansa, istnieje taka możliwość, dlatego będziemy działać ostrożnie – wyjaśnił. – Hermiono – objął ją i delikatnie pogładził po plecach – próbowałem trzymać te dzieciaki z dala od wojny. Nie mogłem być zbyt mocno napastliwy, bo wówczas moja rola szpiega wydałaby się dużo szybciej. Jednak przez ostatni rok, jako ich opiekun, nie bawiłem się już w gierki tylko jasno i wyraźnie mówiłem o tym, co może ich spotkać, gdy podążą drogą, którą ja kiedyś podążyłem. Ostrzegłem ich i zrobiłem co w mojej mocy, by ich uchronić. Znali konsekwencje, ale nie z każdym mi się udało. W wielu przypadkach nie miałem nawet szans konkurować z rodzicami i wielu moich uczniów podążyło drogą swoich ojców, ale kilkoro z nich udało mi się ocalić przed błędami, sporo z siódmorocznych odwiedziło w zaufaniu mój gabinet i sporo zeszło ze ścieżki, którą początkowo chcieli pójść. Hermiono, każdy uczeń tej szkoły, który przyjdzie do mnie po pomoc, dostanie ją, ale nie zamierzam ryzykować życia ani twojego, ani swojego. Nie poświęcę też powodzenia misji Pottera dla ratowania zagubionych dusz.

– Wiesz coś o Harrym? – spytała nagle.

– Nie pisał do mnie ostatnimi czasy – sarknął. – Nie wiem, Hermiono. Możliwe, że dyrektor coś wie, ale bezpieczniej jest trzymać to w sekrecie. – Dziewczyna przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

– Byłeś przekonujący – mruknęła. – Mówiąc Zabiniemu, że mu wierzysz, że jesteś wdzięczny za pomoc.

– Lata praktyki – prychnął. – Jestem w stanie zrobić wiele, by cię ocalić, a kłamstwo nie wydaje się być w tym wypadku czymś szczególnie trudnym.

– Wciąż jestem na ciebie zła – mruknęła spoglądają na niego ze strapioną miną.

– Przepraszam – westchnął. – Naprawdę zatrzymało mnie coś bardzo ważnego.

– I nie dowiem się co? – spytała bez nadziei.

– Zastanowię się, ile mogę ci powiedzieć – zaśmiał się. – I wciąż jestem na ciebie obrażony – dodał wykrzywiając usta.

– Nie jesteś idiotą – szepnęła. – Tylko czasem się tak zachowujesz – dodała już pewniejszym głosem.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – zakpił. – Żądam przeprosin i to już. – Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Wspięła się na palce i musnęła delikatnie jego policzek.

– Przepraszam za idiotę – wyrzuciła z siebie ze zbolałą miną.

– Już lepiej. – Objął ją i poprowadził w stronę drzwi.

– Jakie masz teraz plany? – spytała beztrosko.

– Pozabijać wszystkich tych, którzy śmieli ci dokuczać podczas zajęć – oznajmił. – Później spokojnie poczekam na grad sów od niezadowolonych rodziców.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się.

– Podejrzewam, że nie każdemu podobało się, że prowadziłaś dziś zajęcia i zapewne rada szkoły została już o tym poinformowana – odparł lekkim tonem.

– Mogą nam coś zrobić? – zdenerwowała się.

– Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął. – Mogą zmienić regulamin, ale prawo nie działa wstecz.

– Czyli zatrudniając mnie jako asystentkę, a nie ucząc jako praktykantkę wykorzystujesz lukę w przepisach? – dociekała.

– Owszem. – Roześmiał się widząc jej zaskoczoną minę.

– Ale nie będziesz mi kazał wykładać częściej? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Tylko wówczas, gdy nie będzie mi się chciało użerać z tymi idiotami. Poradziłaś sobie całkiem dobrze – oznajmił.

**.: :.**

– Severusie – wykrzyknęła Hermiona na jego widok. Wrócił późnym wieczorem, by spędzić weekend z żoną i zdziwił się widząc ją krążącą przed drzwiami jego gabinetu.

– Hermiono – przywitał się całując ją w skroń. – Sprawdzasz wytrzymałość drewna na tym korytarzu? – spytał, gdy nie zaprzestała swojej wędrówki w tę i z powrotem.

– Co tam ukrywasz? – Wskazała na gabinet.

– Nic nie ukrywam – prychnął.

– To dlaczego nie mogę przestać tędy chodzić? – Popatrzyła na niego zbolałym wzrokiem.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie? – odpowiedział pytaniem i wypowiedział hasło otwierające drzwi. Stanął w progu i gestem zaprosił ją do środka. – Lepiej? – spytał widząc jak szybko wbiegła do pokoju.

– Co tu trzymasz? – Uklękła przed dużym, starym kufrem.

– Hermiono. – Chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił, by wstała. – Co się dzieje? Trzymam tam tylko dokumenty zabrane z piwnicy. Nie miałem czasu ich jeszcze przejrzeć – wyjaśnił. Dziewczyna wyglądała na coraz bardziej zdenerwowaną. Przygryzała wargi, wyłamywała palce, a jej oddech dość wyraźnie zaczął przyspieszać. – Hermiono, co się dzieje? – ponowił pytanie chwytając jej twarz w dłonie.

– Nie wiem – odparła przestraszona. – Rano zaczęłam rozpisywać plan sadzenia roślin w mojej szklarni, ale po obiedzie chciałam trochę od tego odpocząć. Pada i stwierdziłam, że spacer po domu dobrze mi zrobi. Sama nie wiem, jak trafiłam pod twój gabinet – westchnęła. – Nie mogłam się stąd ruszyć. Kusiło mnie coś, żeby tu wejść, ale nie chciałam go otwierać bez twojej zgody.

– Nie mam przed tobą tajemnic, Hermiono – odparł łagodnym głosem. – Jeśli czegoś potrzebowałaś, mogłaś tu śmiało wejść. Hasło nałożyłem z przyzwyczajenia, ale to raczej nie byłaby dla ciebie żadna trudność.

– Nie wiem, czego potrzebuję – wyznała nieśmiało. – Możesz otworzyć ten kufer? – poprosiła.

Bez słów wykonał jej polecenie i o mało nie upadł, gdy odepchnęła go sięgając do środka. Z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy przycisnęła do piersi pamiętnik matki Severusa i odetchnęła głęboko. Z medalionu, który miała zawieszony na szyi zaczęły wylatywać motyle z błękitnej mgiełki i jeden po drugim siadały na dzienniku. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zdumiona i powoli zdjęła wisior i razem z trzymanym zeszytem położyła na biurku.

– Czy właśnie tak działa ten głupi eliksir napiętnowania, o którym kazałeś mi szukać wiadomości? – spytała z pretensją.

– Motyle były lekkim zaskoczeniem – zakpił. – Przepraszam, Hermiono – dodał po chwili skruszonym głosem. – Nie sądziłem, że będzie działał tak długo. Znalazłaś coś na jego temat? – spytał.

– Niewiele – odparła przyglądając się wciąż wylatującym motylom. – Wiem tylko, że ma wskazać osobę, która rzuciła klątwę na oblany eliksirem przedmiot. Może ją wskazać bezpośrednio, na fotografii albo oplatając magią coś z czym osoba była silnie związana. Domyślam się, że to należało do kogoś, kto rzucił klątwę na medalion. Myślisz, że mama Severusa zaklęła ten medalion w taki sposób, żeby zdjęcia w środku się zmieniały i żeby wracał do właściciela?

– Nie jestem pewien, ale spodziewam się, że on do spółki z twoim pierścionkiem, który Severus dostał od matki, jest odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie klątwy, która sprowadziła na nas te duchy – wyznał.

– Myślisz, że w tym pamiętniku są jakieś wskazówki? To jego mama rzuciła tę klątwę? – pytała wciąż wpatrując się w dziennik.

– Możliwe, że rzuciła te zaklęcia, o których mówisz, ale polewając medalion eliksirem myślałem o klątwie, która dotknęła nas oboje, Hermiono – wyjaśnił. – Dość często magiczne artefakty opatrzone są kilkoma klątwami, zwłaszcza pamiątki rodzinne. Zwykle rzucane są przez różnych czarodziejów i aby przypasować rzucającego do klątwy należy jasno przedstawić zamiar podczas rzucania. Nigdy wcześniej nie używałem tej mikstury. Możliwe, że wskazuje też na inne klątwy.

– Ten dziennik wydaje się bezpieczny. – Hermiona powiodła dłoniom nad okładką. – Możemy go przejrzeć?

– Szczerze mówiąc miałem przed tym pewne opory – wyznał. – Czytanie cudzych pamiętników może się różnie skończyć, ale na tym nie wyczuwam żadnych klątw i chyba twój medalion i te motyle bardzo chcą nam pokazać to co jest w środku.

– Severusie. – Dziewczyna objęła go w pasie i mocno przytuliła.

– Cokolwiek tam jest, Hermiono – zaczął odgadując jej myśli – nie wyobrażam sobie, bym mógł przestać cię kochać. Bym mógł nie pokochać cię ponownie, jeśli cokolwiek odwróci działanie klątwy. – Przytaknęła lekko w jego ramionach. Odetchnął głęboko i otworzył zeszyt. Część motyli rozleciała się po całym pomieszczeniu, ale kilka trzepocząc skrzydełkami rozsiadło się na pięknie wykaligrafowanym imieniu jego praprababki, Eileen. Poczuł, jak Hermiona delikatnie zaciska dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przetarł twarz dłońmi próbując odgonić wspomnienia o własnej matce i szybkim ruchem przekartkował zeszyt.

– Sporo tego – westchnęła Hermiona.

– Zaczęła go pisać jeszcze przed ślubem z Tobiasem – zauważył czytając pierwszy wpis. – Nie mam pojęcia kiedy mogła rzucić klątwę.

– Możemy użyć zaklęcia wskazującego? – spytała niepewnie.

– Chyba nie mamy wyjścia – odparł i wypowiedział cichą inkantację odnajdującą w tekście wybrane słowo. – „_Pan Snape przybył dziś do moich rodziców i rozmawiał z ojcem w gabinecie. Nie chcę sobie robić złudnych nadziei, ale żywię cichą nadzieję, że prosił ojca o moją rękę. Matka zabroniła mi zejść na dół, by chociaż się z nim przywitać, ale widziałam go przez okno. Wyglądał bardzo dostojnie i wsiadając na swojego konia uśmiechał się. Jest bardzo przystojny i bez trudu mogę sobie wyobrazić go stojącego obok mnie" –_ czytał Severus. – Nic o medalionie – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– „_Kilka chwil po jego odjeździe ojciec wezwał mnie do siebie." – _Hermiona zabrała pamiętnik i czytała dalej. – _„Poinformował mnie, że wkrótce wyjdę za mąż. Drażnił się chwilę ze mną nie chcąc zdradzić imienia mojego przyszłego męża, ale chyba dobrze wiedział co skrywa moje serce i szybko przerwał moje katusze. Pan Snape nie tylko poprosił o moją rękę, ale też zostawił dla mnie prezent. Tata uśmiechał się dając mi aksamitne pudełko i wyglądało na to, że jest równie szczęśliwy jak ja. Zezwolił też na naukę kilku przydatnych w małżeństwie czarów i od jutra zacznę lekcje z panią matką. Nie odważyłam się zerknąć na prezent przy ojcu, ale wówczas do gabinetu zapukała matka i już nie miałam wyboru, jak pokazać jej co pan Snape dla mnie zostawił. Oniemiałam na widok pięknie zdobionego medalionu z wygrawerowaną pierwszą literą mojego imienia. W środku był też liścik dla mnie i na szczęście rodzice pozwolili mi przeczytać go na osobności." – _Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Trochę cierpliwości, by nie zaszkodziło, Severusie.

– Nie specjalnie wciągają mnie tego typu lektury – prychnął.

– To dlaczego w takim razie przeczytałeś pamiętnik Severusa? – spytała z zainteresowaniem.

– Wpadł mi w ręce i było tam moje nazwisko – wyjaśnił wywracając oczami. – Wziąłem to z półki, bo myślałem, że to jakiś mój zgubiony dziennik eliksirów i dopiero jak go przekartkowałem zobaczyłem, że to wspomnienia. Mój charakter pisma, ale nie pamiętałem, bym to pisał. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam też, bym czytał – wyznał z powagą. – Zamierzałem, ale nie pamiętam samego czytania.

– Możliwe, że z chwilą rozpoczęcia czytania przenieśliśmy się w tamten czas? – spytała bacznie przyglądając się mu.

– To wyjaśniałoby w jaki sposób zawarliśmy związek małżeński – odparł z zamyśleniem.

– Ale w jakiś sposób noc poślubną spędziliśmy w twoich kwaterach – dodała Hermiona.

– Magia – westchnął rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

W dalszej części wspomnień, Eileen zacytowała treść otrzymanego listu, w którym oprócz wyznania miłości było wyjaśnienie magii medalionu. Tak, jak się spodziewał; fotografie miały przedstawiać bliskie sercu osoby, która go nosi, a oprócz tego medalion miał zawsze wracać do obdarowanej kobiety. Był pamiątką rodzinną po prababce Snape'a i teraz w dowód miłości przekazywał go kobiecie, która jak ma nadzieję w niedługim czasie zostanie jego żoną. Nic o klątwie, która ciążyła na nim i Hermionie. Ani słówka o duchach przodków, ale z drugiej strony duchów, które magia tego wisiora przywołała nie było jeszcze na świecie. Jeśli eliksir działał poprawnie, to Eileen rzuciła na niego klątwę, a co wydało się Severusowi dziwne, kobieta, jego praprababka, nie była najbardziej biegła z czarów, przynajmniej jako nastolatka. Nie był pewien, jaki stosunek do rzucania zaklęć przez kobiety miał Tobias Snape, ale jeśli był podobny do jego ojca, nie bardzo pozwalał na to swojej małżonce.

– Tutaj. – Hermiona wskazała kolejny fragment. – _„Teraz już wiem na pewno; Tobias jest pod działaniem czarów miłosnych. Wiedziałam, że z własnej woli nigdy, by mnie tak nie skrzywdził. Nawet się nie krył przed sąsiadami wychodząc o poranku od tej kobiety. Nienawidzę, nienawidzę. Wszyscy o mnie plotkują. Wszyscy. Już nawet nie mogę spokojnie spacerować po łąkach z Severusem. I tak bardzo martwię się o niego. Jest takim chorowitym dzieckiem. Podejrzewam, że to też może być jej sprawka. Jeszcze dziś powiem Tobiasowi prawdę. Jestem pewna, że mimo iż magia zmusza go do obdarowywania względami tamtej, to wciąż mnie darzy miłością. Mnie i naszego synka. Tak bardzo się o niego martwię, ale nie pozwolę jej nas więcej skrzywdzić." – _Hermiona posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

– „_Dziś odwiedziła mnie matka Tobiasa" – _przejął czytanie. – „_W tajemnicy przed Tobiasem podarowała mi ciekawą księgę. Znalazłam w niej bardzo dużo przydatnych klątw i ona mi dziś pomogła rzucać jedną z nich na mój pierścionek. Teraz już jestem pewna, że Tobias wciąż kocha mnie. Klątwa, którą rzuciłyśmy ma zmuszać do przestrzegania przysięgi małżeńskiej, ale bez miłości unieważnia ją." – _Urwał, gdy poczuł dużą nerwowość przez swoją ślubną obrączkę. Zerknął na Hermionę, która teraz dość raptownie obracała pierścionek.

– Och – jęknęła chwytając jego spojrzenie. – Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj – zaśmiał się. – Czym się denerwujesz? – spytał.

– Nie denerwuję – odparła. – Jestem po prostu wkurzona. Jaką trzeba być złą osobą, żeby w taki sposób rozdzielać dwoje kochających się ludzi? A później jej córka … – Chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Nie myśl o tym, Hermiono – poprosił sadzając ją na swoich kolanach. – _„Tobias pojechał na kilka dni do Londynu. Zdaje mi się, że potrzebował tej wyprawy, by uwolnić się spod działania czarów, jakimi ta okrutna kobieta nas potraktowała. To dobry czas na rzucenie kolejnej klątwy z księgi, którą podarowała mi pani Snape. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się po niej tak ciepłych uczuć. Nie miałam komu zwierzyć się ze swoim zmartwień, a ona sama mi pomogła. I sposób w jaki traktuje Severusa jest niezwykły. Boję się jednak, że ten kaszel, który prześladuje ją od dłuższego czasu to coś poważniejszego. Nie wiem dlaczego ona tak bardzo stroni od uzdrowicieli. Nie jestem pewna, czy medalion, który dostałam od Tobiasa, to dobra rzecz, by zamknąć klątwę. W księdze zalecają, by była to pamiątka przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, więc muszę zadbać, by Severus podarował go kiedyś swojej małżonce albo córce. Nakazują także, dla pewności ułożyć obok siebie dwa pokrewne przedmioty. Uznałam, że pierścionek będzie odpowiedni. Jestem pewna, że po mojej śmierci dostanie go mój syn i zapewne obdaruje nim wybrankę swego serca, a jeśli doczekam jego ożenku, to da go swemu synowi. Zapisanie tego w ostatniej woli nie zaszkodzi. Potrzebowałam jeszcze dwóch identycznych brulionów. Mam nadzieję, że Tobias nie zorientuje się, że z jego zapasów zginęły dwa oprawione w skórę." – _Severus spojrzał z błyskiem triumfu na swoją żonę.

– Chyba mamy nasze pamiętniki – szepnęła.

– Najwyraźniej. – Odetchnął i wrócił do czytania. – _„Chyba się udało. Nie mam wątpliwości, że klątwa poprawnie działa na medalionie. Pukiel włosów Tobiasa i moich stopił się w jeden włos, i bez problemów przeniknął w srebro medalionu. Teraz wiem, że jego krew przetrwa jedynie wymieszana z moją krwią. Żadna inna kobieta nie urodzi jego dziecka. Ulżyło mi, bo wiem, że ta wstrętna Sprout, chciała wmówić całemu światu, że jest brzemienna z moim Tobiasem. Nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. Już zawsze mężczyźni naszego rodu, rodu Snape'ów będą mogli płodzić dzieci jedynie z kobietami przez siebie poślubionymi. Uznałam, że małe zabezpieczenie na przyszłość nie zaszkodzi. Teraz już nie muszę martwić się o zdrowie i życie mojego Severusa. Klątwa zadba o przetrwanie naszego rodu. Dzięki niej każdy mężczyzna będzie posiadał syna z kobietą wybraną przez jego serce. Gdyby tak się stać nie mogło z jakiegoś powodu, duchy przyszłości, duchy moich potomków i serca ich wybranki zadbają o pomyślność klątwy. Księga nazywa to cieniem duszy. Z chwilą, gdy mój syn lub wnuk z miłością podaruje pierścionek zaręczynowy czystej pannie, losy ich oraz kolejnych pokoleń będą spisywane przez odbicie ich dusz w tych pamiętnikach. Bałam się, że ich jaźnie mogą zostać uwięzione albo co wydało mi się jeszcze gorsze przywołane z zaświatów, ale autor księgi zapewnia, że to jedynie kopia, coś w rodzaju odcisku. One będą miały za zadanie zadbać, by ród nasz przetrwał. Gdyby coś stanęło na przeszkodzie, gdyby wnuk mój w przyszłości syna nie mógł spłodzić, umożliwią zapobiegnięcie takiej sytuacji, pomogą usunąć przeszkodę. Bardzo dużo sił kosztowało mnie rzucanie tych czarów i mam tylko nadzieję, że Tobias nigdy się nie dowie, że sięgnęłam po tak silną magię. Chyba muszę odpocząć. Może powinnam zaniechać rzucania zaklęć na jakiś czas." – _Severus urwał i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Hermionę.

– Opętały nas, bo nie posiadamy dzieci? – jęknęła wykrzywiając usta.

– Najwyraźniej coś stoi temu na przeszkodzie – odparł. – Istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że ożeniłbym się kiedykolwiek, a według tego co napisała tutaj Eileen, mógłbym spłodzić syna tylko z kobietą, której z miłości podaruję pierścionek.

– Czyli duchy musiały zadziałać za ciebie – podsumowała z przekąsem Hermiona.

– Tylko ciekawe dlaczego wybrały ciebie – udał, że się zastanawia. Dziewczyna ze złością puknęła go w ramię i chciała zejść z jego kolan, ale przytrzymał ją i mocno pocałował. – Żartowałem. Myślę, że jesteś jedyną kobietą, którą szczerze mogłem pokochać.

– Albo byłam pod ręką – mruknęła.

– Nie sądzę – odparł. – Według Dumbledore'a, fakt iż mogłaś wchodzić do ogrodu zielnego wskazywał na to, że byłaś kobietą mi pisaną, świadczy też o tym fakt, że ciebie uznał medalion za swoją spadkobierczynię. Historia zatoczyła koło, Hermiono, albo raczej próbuje je zatoczyć, ale coś najwyraźniej stoi temu na drodze.

Postawił ją na podłodze i chwytając za rękę pociągnął w stronę salonu.

– Ożeniłeś się i co dalej? – spytała, gdy nalewał jej herbatę. – Czego duchy jeszcze od nas chcą? Odejdą dopiero, gdy urodzę ci syna?

– Najwyraźniej coś przeszkadza nam w prokreacji – mruknął. – Musimy dowiedzieć się co i jak mniemam, postarać się o przetrwanie rodu.

– Myślisz, że można złamać tę klątwę? – spytała przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

– Podejrzewam, że można – westchnął. – Nie wiem. Najwyraźniej nie chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci, a ja nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Sprawdzę później w księgach co to może być za klątwa. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy sposób na jej złamanie.

– To nie tak – szepnęła widząc, że wyraźnie posmutniał. – To nie tak, że ich nie chcę, Severusie. Rozmawialiśmy nie tak dawno na ten temat. Jak sobie wyobrażasz posiadanie dzieci w tych warunkach?

– Gdybyśmy byli wolni, gdyby nie Voldemort, chciałabyś dziecka, Hermiono? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie i lekko przygryzła wargę.

– Jestem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić – wyszeptała. – Twojego syna. Chyba ta myśl coraz mniej mnie przeraża.

– Nie chcę byś robiła to na siłę, Hermiono – odpowiedział łagodnie.

– Nie robię. – Wstała z fotela i usiadła obok niego na kanapie. Poczuł się niesamowicie przyjemnie, gdy wplotła palce w jego włosy i delikatnie podrapała za uchem. – Tęskniłam – mruknęła opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak ja tęskniłem – odparł i z lekkim uśmiechem wyciągnął niewielkie pudełeczko z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Hermiono.

– Prezent? – zdziwiła się.

– Dziś twoje urodziny – przypomniał jej.

– Wiem, ale … dziękuję – wykrzyknęła wyciągając naszyjnik, który przygotował dla niej kilka tygodni temu. – Jest piękny. To eliksiry? – Chwyciła kryształy w dłonie i z zachwytem przyglądała się im. – To najbardziej niezwykła i najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką dostałam w życiu.

– Nie przesadzaj, Hermiono – zaśmiał się. – I wybacz. Nie bardzo miałem możliwość chodzenia po sklepach w ostatnim czasie. Musiałem skorzystać z zapasów mojej prababci.

– Bardzo mi się podoba i … te eliksiry – westchnęła. – Wiggenowy, naprawdę zrobisz wszystko, by mnie chronić, prawda? To Felix? – zdziwiła się wskazując na jedną z fiolek. – A to? – Uniosła pod światło eliksir iluzji.

– Zrobię wszystko, Hermiono – odpowiedział, gdy w końcu pozwoliła mu dojść do głosu. – Tak to Felix, a ten trzeci jest dość rzadkim eliksirem. Nie otwieraj. – Złapał ją za dłoń, gdy sięgała do zamknięcia. – Mam jeszcze próbkę w pracowni. Później ci ją dam do zbadania i postarasz się sama odnaleźć odpowiedź. Powinnaś znaleźć coś na jego temat w naszej bibliotece, ale to bardzo rzadko warzony eliksir, głównie ze względu na pochodzenie składników i jego trudność, dlatego, jeśli nic nie znajdziesz opowiem ci o nim sam – zapewnił. – Nie otwieraj go jednak bez potrzeby. Nie jest najbardziej trwałą miksturą i dość szybko, by się zepsuł. Wszystkie trzy fiolki jednak są z tektytu księżycowego opatrzonego kilkoma zaklęciami. Między innymi utrzymują stałą świeżość eliksirów. Chciałbym, byś przygotowała dla mnie pracę na temat tektytu i możliwości jego wykorzystania w warzelnictwie.

– Nigdy nie przestajesz? – zaśmiała się siadając na nim okrakiem i obejmując za szyję. – Nigdy nie przestajesz wykładać?

– Przepraszam – westchnął. – Chciałbym jedynie, byś nauczyła się wszystkiego nie tylko o samych eliksirach. Wszystko z czego korzystamy wokół nich jest równie ważne.

– Nie jestem ignorantką – zapewniła.

– Wiem, Hermiono i przepraszam. To miał być prezent, a nie kolejna pomoc naukowa. – Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale dziewczyna pochyliła się i złożyła czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Przycisnął ją mocno do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek. Miał nadzieję, że nie skończy się to jedynie pocałunkiem, ale w tym momencie do salonu wparowała Biedronka z wielkim urodzinowym tortem i malutką paczuszką owiniętą czerwoną wstążką. Kompletnie nie przejęła się intymną sytuacją w jakiej znajdowali się jej państwo, tylko w najlepsze odśpiewała życzenia i wręczyła swój prezent zażenowanej Hermionie.

– Biedronka sama zrobiła to dla pani. – Skrzatka z uśmiechem przyglądała się kobiecie, gdy ta rozwiązywała wstążkę.

– Jest śliczna, dziękuję Biedronko – pisnęła Hermiona wyciągając drewnianą spinkę do włosów ozdobioną maleńkimi przylaszczkami.

– Biedronka obiecuje, że jej czary nie pozwolą, żeby kwiatki zwiędły, nigdy. – Stworzenie dumnie uśmiechnęło się do nich obojga. – Biedronka sama upiekła tort. Dodałam do niego dużo czekolady, tak jak pani lubi i jest też w środku masa z owocu mango. – Hermiona zrobiła zachwyconą minę, gdy skrzatka podawała jej talerzyk z ciastem. – Czy Biedronka ma podać szampana?

– Byłbym wdzięczny, Biedronko – przytaknął Severus.

– Wszystko inne już gotowe, proszę pana – zapewniła spoglądając na niego porozumiewawczo.

– Co jest tym innym, Severusie? – spytała pani Snape zajadając się ciastem.

– Biedronka nie jest najlepsza w robieniu niespodzianek – jęknął ze zbolałą miną. – Przekonasz się w sypialni – dodał tajemniczym szeptem. Jeszcze wczorajszego wieczora poprosił Biedronkę, by na dzisiejszy jego powrót przygotowała w ich sypialni coś romantycznego. Nie bardzo wiedział co młode kobiety lubią i nie znał się też na romantyczności, ale zdał się na skrzatkę, a ta jak mu się wydawało miała całkiem udane pomysły. Tortem jednak mocno go zaskoczyła i kiedy weszła lewitując go przed sobą, aż puknął się mentalnie w głowę uświadamiając sobie, że nie pomyślał o tak ważnym szczególe urodzin. Szampan też nie przyszedł mu do głowy i musiał przyznać, że był upośledzony zarówno jeśli chodzi o związki, jak i świętowanie. Na szczęście Biedronka była dość trzeźwo myślącym skrzatem. Z tego co mu wcześniej już oznajmiła nie tylko zadbała o sporą ilość róż w pokoju, ale też jakieś wymyślne smakołyki i nastrój. Szampan i tort były tylko przedsmakiem tego, co czekało ich dziś w sypialni.

Odrzucił myśli o pamiętniku Eileen, klątwie i duchach, i skupił się całkowicie na żonie. Zdawało się, że bardzo potrzebuje odpoczynku, a błoga mina i ciche pomrukiwanie, gdy masował jej spięte ramiona tylko upewniały go w słuszności podarowania jej wolnego od zmartwień wieczoru. Ochoczo poddała się jego palcom, a on bez największego trudu dawał ukojenie jej napiętym mięśniom. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy sama wystawiała zmęczone partie ciała, by wymasował je jeszcze mocniej. Pochyliła głowę do przodu, tak że teraz bez najmniejszego trudu docierał w każdy zakamarek jej smukłej szyi. Jęknęła cichutko, gdy do dłoni dołączył usta i po chwili zaskoczony obserwował, jak siedząca na dywanie Hermiona odwróciła się i spoglądając na niego zmysłowym wzrokiem zabrała za rozpinanie jego rozporka. Przez chwilę, gdy jego członek ginął w jej ustach, zastanawiał się, które z nich ma dziś urodziny i z trudem opanował się, by móc pokazać jej co przygotował dla niej w sypialni.

_Powrót do osiemnastego wieku … _

– _Hermiono, czy zaglądałaś w ostatnim czasie do piwnicy? – Severus, siląc się na beztroski ton zagadnął swoją żonę._

– _Nie – odparła wzruszając ramionami. – Po cóż miałabym?_

– _Może zaobserwowałaś, czy ktoś ze służby albo któreś z dzieci schodziło tam bez mojego polecenia? – dopytywał._

– _Nie, Severusie. – Hermiona spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. – Wiesz, że chłopcy wchodzą do twojego laboratorium tylko z tobą, a Jane jeszcze nie potrafi chodzić. Na wejściu do piwnicy jest tyle zabezpieczeń, Severusie, że wydaje się wręcz niemożliwym, by ktokolwiek oprócz ciebie się przez nie przedarł. Podejrzewam, że wuj Albus miałby spore problemy, a co dopiero ktoś ze służby. Z tego co wiem, nawet skrzaty nie mogą tam wejść, jeśli jasno im tego nie nakażesz. Czy coś się stało?_

– _Nie chodzi o moje laboratorium, tylko o piwnicę, tę część, w której znajdują się rzeczy po panu Riddle – wyjaśnił._

– _Severusie, żeby tam dotrzeć, należy wejść do piwnicy, a nie da się, jeśli ty sobie tego nie życzysz. – Kobieta głośno odetchnęła i posłała mężowi zatroskane spojrzenie. – Powiesz mi co się stało? Coś ci zginęło, Severusie?_

– _Pamiętasz o kocyku, który sprowadził klątwę na Biedronkę? – spytał, na co przytaknęła. – Nie mogłem go w żaden sposób zniszczyć ani nawet wynieść stamtąd. Zamknąłem go w szczelnej szkatule i opatrzyłem kilkoma naprawdę silnymi zaklęciami blokującymi, zamykającymi i alarmującymi. Poprosiłem też wuja, by nałożył jeszcze kilka czarów ochronnych od siebie. Dziś rano znalazłem księgę, w której mowa o mrocznych zaklęciach i eliksirach. Był tam jeden, bardzo skomplikowany i o bardzo niespotykanym składzie, opisany jako mikstura, który zniszczy nawet najbardziej czarnomagiczne artefakty. Autor podkreślił, że aby go wykonać i móc z powodzeniem użyć należy najpierw sprawdzić magię przedmiotu i zbadać, czy nie jest on pod działaniem innych eliksirów. Od tego zależy część użytych do zniszczenia ingrediencji – wyjaśniał zainteresowanej kobiecie. – Zszedłem tam dziś i chciałem przy pomocy opisanych w książce zaklęć sprawdzić dokładnie czym jest ten kocyk i odkryłem, że ktoś grzebał przy skrzynce. Nie dość, że wyraźnie była otwierana, to są na niej obce mi zaklęcia i nie mogę się do niej nawet zbliżyć._

– _Może wuj uznał, że trzeba to bardziej zabezpieczyć – podsunęła Hermiona._

– _Pytałem jego w pierwszej kolejności i zarzeka się, że nie wchodził nigdy do piwnicy bez naszej wiedzy – odparł z zamyśleniem. – Czułem się bardzo niezręcznie pytając go o to, ale musiałem wiedzieć. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obraził. Nie podejrzewam go oczywiście o złe zamiary._

– _Jestem pewna, że nie wziął tego do siebie, Severusie – zapewniła go Hermiona. – Wuj jest mądrym i bardzo bystrym człowiekiem. Dobrze też wie, jak bardzo niebezpieczny może być ten kocyk. Nie ma sposobu, byś teraz do niego dotarł, żeby go zniszczyć?_

– _Nie wiem. – Z westchnieniem wzruszył ramionami. – Nie poświęciłem temu zbyt wiele uwagi. Bałem się, że może któryś z chłopców próbował tam wejść i chciałem to najpierw sprawdzić. To niedorzeczne, prawda?_

– _Dość – zaśmiała się wdzięcznie. – Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że dbasz o bezpieczeństwo naszych dzieci. Severusie, nawet jeśli któryś z chłopców byłby skłonny złamać twój zakaz, to nie sądzę, by któryś potrafił rzucić takie zaklęcia, których ty nie znasz. Jestem pewna, że żadnemu nie udałoby się przemknąć tam niezauważonym._

– _Masz rację, najmilsza – jęknął. – Popadam w paranoję._

– _Jeśli sobie życzysz, mogę podpytać dzieci – zaproponowała. – One z całą pewnością nie są zdolne do ominięcie twoich czarów zabezpieczających, ale nie mogę mieć gwarancji, że żaden z ich nauczycieli nie mógłby próbować. Oczywiście, żadnego nie podejrzewałabym o złe zamiary, ale skoro nie wchodził tam wuj, ani ja, a pośród służby nie ma osób magicznych, to możliwości pozostaje niewiele. A może odwiedzał nas w tym czasie ktoś, kto byłby magicznie do tego zdolny?_

– _Nie wiem – pokręcił głową z zamyśleniem. – Wydaje mi się, że od czasu, gdy byłem tam poprzednio nie gościliśmy nikogo na tyle długo, by było możliwe, że zakradł się do piwnicy._

– _Kiedy ostatnim razem byłyśmy razem z ciotką Minerwą w Bath, nałożyłyśmy zaklęcia zabezpieczające, ciotka wspomniała także o możliwości wykrycia intruza przy pomocy magicznej mapy – opowiedziała Hermiona. – Tłumaczyła mi, że zaklęcie to nie jest zbyt skomplikowane. Nie pytałam, bo wydawało mi się niezbyt przydatne, ale może warto sprawdzić tę skrzynkę przy jego pomocy. Zaklęcie wskaże ci, Severusie, kto otwierał ją jako ostatni._

– _Problem w tym, że ten ktoś zabezpieczył ją w taki sposób, że ja w ogóle nie mogę tam dotrzeć, a zaklęcie, o którym mówisz wypróbowałem już razem z wujem Albusem – tłumaczył siadając obok niej na kanapie. – Według magii, to ja i wuj otwieraliśmy ją jako ostatni._

– _Severusie – Hermiona z troską chwyciła męża za dłonie – proszę, zostaw ten kocyk. Zamknijmy piwnicę tak, by nikt nie mógł do niej wejść i zapomnijmy, że to coś w niej jest._

– _Hermiono, nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. – Severus głęboko odetchnął. – Ale mogę ci obiecać, że dopóki nie znajdę bezpiecznego sposobu na dostanie się do tego kocyka, nie będę próbował na siłę. – Objął ją i przyciągnął jej głowę do swego ramienia._

– _Severusie, czy jest jakaś poprawa u Biedronki? – spytała zmartwiona._

– _Niestety – westchnął. – Jest całkowicie wyleczona i nie ma śladu klątwy, ale wciąż nie można jej dobudzić. Chcesz nowego skrzata? – spytał gładząc ją po policzku. Jego żona starała się to skrzętnie ukrywać, ale od czasu kiedy klątwa dosięgła Biedronkę, była wyraźnie zmartwiona. Zauważył też, że w tajemnicy przed nim szukała sposobów na wyleczenie stworzenia. Przeglądała księgi o klątwach, gromadziła wszystko na temat uzdrawiania magicznych stworzeń, kupiła kilka publikacji na temat mugolskiego leczenia i nawet wysłała listy z zapytaniem do kilku bibliotek. Początkowo nie wiedział dlaczego ukrywała to przed nim i wydawało mu się, że śmiało mogła powiedzieć, że poczyniła jakieś kroki w celu uzdrowienia Biedronki, ale kiedy głębiej się nad tym zastanowił, zapewne wiedziała, że odwodziłby ją od tego. Nie chciał, by jego żona maczała palce w czarnomagicznych klątwach i eliksirach, aby w ogóle czytała na ich temat, a już na pewno nie chciał dopuścić, by po jakieś z mrocznych narzędzi sięgnęła, by obudzić skrzata. Zapewnił ją, że sam zajmie się wszystkim, ale będąc ze sobą zupełnie szczerym, nie starał się nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak Hermiona. Nie zajrzał do żadnych z mugolskich książek, nie szukał w bibliotekach, a ograniczył się jedynie do tego co ma pod ręką. Skupił się na pozbyciu przedmiotu obarczonego klątwą licząc, że jeśli uda się go pozbyć, Biedronka całkowicie wyzdrowieje._

_Nie chciał w żaden sposób ograniczać żony, ani uciekać się do jakichś zakazów, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o zdobywanie wiedzy, dlatego pozwalał jej na te poszukiwania, jednocześnie dyskretnie obserwując i podpatrując kolejne księgi i pergaminy, z których korzystała. Na szczęście nie sięgała po zakazaną wiedzę, ani nawet coś z pogranicza Czarnej Magii. Stan w jakim znajdowała się Biedronka trwał już od dziewięciu miesięcy i liczył, iż pani Snape powoli zacznie godzić się ze stratą najbardziej zaufanej skrzatki. _

– _Nie – odparła po długim namyśle. – Mamy ich dosyć, Severusie. Chciałabym po prostu, żeby Biedronka wyzdrowiała._

– _Wiem, najmilsza – odparł z czułością i pocałował ją delikatnie w czubek głowy._

– _Proszę, pana. – W progu salonu pojawiła się jedna z służących._

– _Wejdź – nakazał Severus prostując się na kanapie._

– _Chciałam podać Biedronce eliksir, który zalecił pan Avery, ale nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć. – Starsza kobieta pochyliła głowę i oczekiwała poleceń._

– _Byłaś w sypialni, w której spoczywa?- Snape poderwał się z miejsca, a Hermiona wykonała przyzywający skrzata gest. Natychmiast tuż przed nią pojawił się Pierwiosnek._

– _Byłam proszę pana – odpowiedziała służąca. – Byłam też w sypialniach zajmowanych przez skrzaty i nawet w kuchni. Nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć._

– _Widziałeś dzisiaj Biedronkę, Pierwiosnku? – zwrócił się do skrzata._

– _Nie, proszę pana, Pierwiosnek nie widział Biedronki już wiele miesięcy – odparł posłusznie się kłaniając._

– _Odnajdź ją – nakazał stworzeniu, a ten po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia. – Możesz iść – polecił służącej, a po chwili wymienił z żoną porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i oboje szybkim krokiem ruszyli w kierunku sypialni, którą oddali skrzatce na czas rekonwalescencji._

– _Severusie – pisnęła Hermiona mocno chwytając męża za rękę – nie ma jej. Została jedynie poszewka. – Kobieta zakryła usta dłonią i jęknęła tłumiąc łzy. – Co się z nią mogło stać?_

– _Nie wiem – odparł zmartwionym głosem mężczyzna._

– _Pierwiosnek nigdzie nie czuje magii Biedronki, proszę pana. – Mały skrzat pojawił się dość nagle obok nich._

– _Wiesz co się mogło stać? – spytał wskazując na puste łóżko._

– _Pierwiosnek wie, że Biedronka nie mogła sama odejść, nie była wolna – odpowiedział grzecznie. - Biedronka nie zmarła – zapewnił widząc łzy na policzkach Hermiony. – Pierwiosnek może przypuszczać, że ktoś inny wezwał Biedronkę, jakiś inny właściciel. Ale nikt z domu. Nie ma Biedronki na terenie posiadłości państwa – tłumaczył._

– _Biedronka jest tylko naszym skrzatem. – Hermiona ciężko opadła na stojącą w nogach łóżka otomanę._

– _Pierwiosnek będzie szukał Biedronki, jeśli państwo sobie życzą, ale tutaj nigdzie jej nie ma. – Małe stworzenie stanęło naprzeciwko Hermiony i spojrzało na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. – Pierwiosnek radzi, żeby pani nie martwiła się bardzo. Pierwiosnek zastąpi Biedronkę do czasu aż ona wróci. Pani się nie zawiedzie na Pierwiosnku. Pierwiosnek obiecuje też, że będzie szukał Biedronki. Biedronka była przyjaciółką Pierwiosnka – zapewniał. Hermiona lekko pokiwała głową i zmęczona przetarła twarz dłońmi._

– _Jak się czegoś dowiesz, to proszę żebyś natychmiast się przy mnie pojawił – nakazała łagodnym tonem. – Dziękuję, możesz iść._

_Severus usiadł obok małżonki i lekko objął ją ramieniem. Ta spojrzała na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem i cichutko westchnęła spoglądając na puste łóżko skrzatki. _

– _Severusie. – Albus Dumbledore przywitał się radośnie ze swoim zięciem. – Jakieś postępy w szukaniu Biedronki? – spytał grzecznie._

– _Dzień dobry – przywitał się wchodząc do salonu. – Niestety – odpowiedział i gestem zaprosił gościa do przejścia do gabinetu._

– _A co ze skrzynką? – Starszy czarodziej rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z foteli, a widząc, że ich spotkania nie zakłóci ani Hermiona, ani żadne z dzieci przeszedł od razu do rzeczy._

– _Nie schodziłem tam, tak jak wuj zalecił – wyjaśnił. – Wygląda to tak, jakbyśmy we dwóch rzucili tam zaklęcia, których żaden z nas nie zna i o rzucaniu, których żaden nie pamięta. Nie mam pojęcia co się mogło stać. A wuj, dowiedział się czegoś? – Starszy czarodziej rzucił kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających na drzwi i przesiadł się na fotel bliżej Severusa._

– _Dowiedziałem się kilku interesujących rzeczy na temat tej domniemanej klątwy, Severusie – zaczął spoglądając uważnie na swojego rozmówcę. – Musisz to jednak zachować w całkowitym sekrecie. – Snape przytaknął. – Dotychczas zakładaliśmy, że kocyk ten należał do Toma Riddle'a, tego, od którego nabyłeś tę posiadłość. Wiem, że uznasz to za niemożliwe, ale wydaje mi się, że ten przeklęty przedmiot zawiera w sobie także magię z przyszłości. – Mężczyzna podniósł dłoń, by uciszyć Severusa, który próbował protestować. – Nie jestem pewien, jak odszedł stary Tom. Wiem jedynie, że nie pozostawił po sobie żyjących potomków. Sprawdziłem to dokładnie przy pomocy wszelkich dostępnych zaklęć. Jednak w tym kocyku wyraźnie czuć było magię i krew przyszłości. Badałem ten okropny przedmiot przez trzy dni, praktycznie bez przerwy – odetchnął głęboko. – Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to najokropniejsza, najbardziej obrzydliwa rzecz, jaka może pojawić się na świecie. _

– _Wiem, wuju. – Severus spojrzał z troską na starszego czarodzieja. – Wiem ile zdrowia to wuja kosztowało i możesz być pewien, że jestem dozgonnie wdzięczny. Nie mogłem jednak pozwolić, by na czas badań tego okropieństwa moja rodzina przebywała w posiadłości, a zna wuj Hermionę._

– _Znam – zaśmiał się Albus. – Znam ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że pozbycie się jej nie było proste, zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się Biedronce. I wiedz, że niczego mi nie jesteś winien. Kocham Hermionę i o nic nie dbam bardziej niż jej i waszych dzieci bezpieczeństwo. To ja powinienem dziękować tobie, synu, że pozwoliłeś mi to paskudztwo badać tak długo, ile trzeba._

– _Jak to możliwe, że czuć było w tym magię przyszłości? – spytał po wymianie uprzejmości._

– _Nie pożyczę ci księgi, z której czerpałem wiedzę, bo wiedza ta jest najczarniejszą magią, z jaką kiedykolwiek się zetknąłem – zaczął z cichym westchnieniem. – Jak tylko rozwiążemy tę sprawę zamierzam ją spalić. Opisano tam zaklęcia tak mroczne, że ciężko mi nawet o tym mówić. Czary, o których wolałbym nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, Severusie. I obawiam się, że wiedzę na ten temat pozyskał Tom Riddle, a co gorsza skorzystał z niej. – Snape spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swojego teścia. – Horkruks – szepnął przymykając powieki. – Tworzy się go rozszczepiając swą duszę, a można tego dokonać poprzez morderstwo z zimną krwią. – Severus głośno przełknął ślinę. – Tak, Severusie, mi także wydaje się, że nie ma na świecie człowieka, który chciałby tego świadomie dokonać, który mógłby w tak barbarzyński sposób potraktować swoją własną jaźń, swoje jestestwo. A jednak. Tom Riddle tego dokonał i przez krótką chwilę miałem nadzieję, że kocyk ukryty w waszej piwnicy jest jedynym horkruksem. Obawiam się jednak, że jego dusza zdołała zawładnąć ciałem innego czarodzieja, że udało mu się w przyszłości odrodzić, a możliwe, że ponownie próbuje przedłużać swój żywot. Dlatego nie możemy dotrzeć do tej skrzynki. To specyficzna magia i nie działa na nią czas. Gdziekolwiek przebywa teraz Tom, w jakimkolwiek czasie, sądzę, że wciąż może mieć wpływa na to, co dzieje się z jego horkruksem, z częścią jego duszy._

– _Musimy znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie tego – odparł twardo Severus._

– _Severusie, śmiem przypuszczać, że ten kocyk jest pierwszym i zarazem jedynym horkruksem stworzonym w naszych czasach – tłumaczył starzec. – Na jego podstawie odrodzi się Tom i nie chcę nawet myśleć, jakim człowiekiem się stanie ktoś, kto był zdolny do tak okrutnych czynów. Podejrzewam, że zabił któregoś ze swych sług. Nigdy nie był zbyt uprzejmy dla służby, ale każdy z sąsiadów brał go za zwariowanego, ekscentrycznego staruszka. Owszem, miał chore zamiłowanie do magicznych jadowitych stworzeń o czym przekonałeś się sam podczas wielu polowań, Severusie, ale nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że może dokonać czegoś tak okrutnego. Jestem niemal pewien, że jeśli uda nam się dokonać zniszczenia horkruksa zmienimy bieg wydarzeń, ale musimy tego dokonać, by zapobiec pogwałcenia praw natury._

– _Znasz sposób, wuju? – Snape spojrzał z nadzieją na starszego czarodzieja._

– _Niestety. – Albus rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. – Wiem jedynie, że musi to być substancja, broń, przedmiot, zawierający silną magię, być może truciznę._

– _Eliksir? – Zamyślił się._

– _Masz coś konkretnego na myśli, Severusie? – Dumbledore posłał młodszemu czarodziejowi zainteresowane spojrzenie._

– _Niestety – odparł. – Mógłbym jednak spróbować coś stworzyć. Posiadam kilka dość ciekawych ingrediencji._

– _Jak jad akromantuli? – zainteresował się Albus._

– _Lepiej – mruknął szeptem Snape. – Posiadam kilka jej jadowych zębów. Myślę, że jeśli nasączymy je odpowiednią esencją magiczną, uda nam się stworzyć broń mogącą zniszczyć horkruks._

– _Kontynuuj, Severusie – zachęcił go starzec._

– _Jad pająka, pióro ze skrzydła jednorożca, łuski książęcej syreny, śluz toksyczka zmieniający barwę, łzy feniksa, pazur sfinksa – wymieniał. – To najsilniejsze, magiczne ingrediencje, które są mi znane. Z tego co wiem, każda potrafi chłonąć i niszczyć czarną magię._

– _Kiedyś na jednej z pobliskich łąk pasł się mały źrebak pegaza i jednorożca, ale z tego co wiem, zaginął wiele lat temu – westchnął Dumbledore. – Nigdy nie przekroczył granic posiadłości i prawnie należał do Toma Riddle'a, tak więc nigdy nie udało mi się pozyskać choćby jednego z jego piór._

– _Niestety i ja nie posiadam już żadnego – westchnął. – Sporo o nich czytałem swego czasu, a niedługo po mojej przeprowadzce tutaj, znalazłem dzienniki eliksirów i w nich było ono wymienione wielokrotnie, w nich też znalazłem trzy takie pióra. Całe stada jednorożców i pegazów są w tych okolicach i domyśliłem się, że jakaś mieszana para musiała spłodzić młodego źrebaka, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji natknąć się na takowego. Łuski książęcej syreny, mniej niż jednorocznej dostałem kiedyś w prezencie od Hermiony, śluz toksyczka mam jeszcze z czasów moich podróży do Francji._

– _Czyli brakuje pióra jednorożca i łez feniksa – podsumował Albus. – Łzy feniksa zostaw mnie i rozpocznij prace nad przepisem. Popytam wśród znajomych o to pióro. Możliwe, że Tom komuś coś podobnego podarował. Był nieco zwariowany i pozornie trzymał się na uboczu, ale mimo wszystko znaleźli się czarodzieje, z którymi utrzymywał bliski kontakt – wyjaśnił widząc pytające spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny._

– _Nie ukrywam, że byłbym pewien powodzenia, gdybyśmy dysponowali czymś równie potężnym, jak pazur sfinksa – westchnął Severus._

– _Poczytam, Severusie. Popytam, ale szczerze ci powiem, niewiele na ten temat wiem – odparł z zamyśleniem starzec._

– _W jaki sposób otworzymy skrzynkę? – spytał pełnym zapału głosem._

– _Pozostaje nam nadal szukać tych zaklęć, którymi ją zamknęliśmy – odparł beztroskim tonem i po chwili zdjął zabezpieczenia z drzwi. – Zwykle, prędzej czy później, udaje mi się otworzyć, co wcześniej zamknąłem._

_Kolejny rozdział: „Skomplikowana ingrediencja"_


End file.
